The Vestroia Messiah: New Vestroia arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Important announcement: Just feel lucky that I got another Youtube subscriber.
1. Prologue: Dark Serenity Arises

SailorStar9: This is the sequel to my 'The Vestroia Messiah' fic. So, please be a dear and read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Summary: Continuation of my 'The Vestroia Messiah' fic.

Prologue: Dark Serenity Arises

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark lair somewhere in Vestals...

"What do you mean you can't get it?" Dark Serenity hollered.

At the foot of the throne, Luna winced visibly.

"My most sincere apologies, my Queen." the Mau cat stammered. "But she was protected."

"Do I look like I care?" Dark Serenity sneered.

"I don't." she answered her own question. "You _will_ get that power, by hook or by crook."

"But..." Luna protested, causing Dark Serenity to glare harder.

"I _want_ that power." Dark Serenity guffawed.

"And she will get it." Dark Endymion insisted, beside his Dark Queen.

"Of course." Luna replied and walked off.

Dark Serenity smiled, soon, very soon, she would get what she wanted and have everything she needed. First the last of the Inner Court, then the Outer Court. Once she had Mercury's powers, then she would find the Outers and take their powers as well.

Her smile broadened and she snuggled deeper into her Dark King's arms. In front of the couple was a round table, bearing the henshin sticks of Sailors Mars, Jupiter and Venus, all three pens drained of their power and behind them, stood the stone statues of the three Guardian Senshi, locked in animated suspension. A fossilized Artemis stood beside Sailor Venus, a fine example for those who refused to obey her.

* * *

"What could have gone wrong?" Luna muttered. She had awakened the reincarnated Senshi, as per Queen Selenity's instructions, to battle the Dark Kingdom. However, the first Senshi she found, Sailor Moon, awoke prematurely as Princess Serenity when Sailor Jupiter retrieved the first Nijiizuishou, the Red Nijiizuishou.

After that, everything went downhill. Sailor Moon then proceeded to locate the other Nijiizuishou with the aid of the Senshi.

After Sailor Moon reunited the Nijiizuishou and turned into Princess Serenity at the Starlight Tower, she then turned to the three Inner Senshi after forcing Zoisite and Kunzite to retreat and after Kunzite took Endymion. Without warning, the Moon Princess fired three moon beams at the brooches of the unsuspecting Senshi, forcing them out of their transformations and their henshin pens to fall to the ground.

Princess Serenity smiled as she held the pens in her grasp.

_Last servitude, was very unlikely, dear Senshi._ She mused.

Did they not know? Either way, she was going to get what she wanted: what she needed and her senshi dying was a part of that; they were doing their Princess what they had been born to do, just as Gesen's voice echoed within the Red Nijiizuishou.

_Gather the pens and you will be more than you will ever be with your naïve thesis. _

_You did not know it but your mother hid something from you; from the very beginning of the Silver Millennium, the crystal was placed as the highest value and most powerful all because it drew more than half of it's powers from all nine planets. This enhanced the crystal and made it originally stronger than it was intended to be. However if you can direct all of the nine planets' powers from the pens, towards your crystal, my dear, you will be more than invincible. _

_You would not have to die, ever, or watch the one you love die because you could not protect him. _

* * *

At D-Point, Sailor Moon faced Beryl alone, the Ginzuishou more powered-up than before. The Moon Senshi had dispatched the DD Girls easily with a single wave of Moon magic from the Ginzuishou, before facing the evil queen face-to-face. With fighting skills the original Sailor Moon never had, an ability not doubt stolen from Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon dethroned Beryl and enslaved Metallia into a cracked golden ring, a ring she adeptly called the Nibelung Ring.

With the now tainted Ginzuishou, she revived Mamoru as her Dark King, fossilized the three Guardian Senshi, along with their powerless pens as her trophies.

Dark Serenity's next step was to seek out the last of the Inner Court, take her power and add her statue to her collection. But now, that wretched cat told her that she could not obtain that power she desired.

Dark Serenity started to plot her next move: instigate King Zanah to 'colonize' New Vestroia.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Invasion of the Vestals

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1. And yes, I turned Usagi evil. Deal with it.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: Invasion of the Vestals

* * *

By a lake in New Vestroia...

"By the spirits..." Sirenoid gaped as the Vestal's containment capsules appeared out of nowhere in the sky.

"No!" she exclaimed after the capsules landed and started emitted a wave of energy that turned her and the other Bakugan back into their ball forms.

"They've trapped us." she unfurled herself. "We're helpless!"

"Can't resist..." she trailed as the Vestal ship then lifted her and the other Bakugan into the ship via a transportation light beam.

* * *

On Earth...

"Everything's slowing!" Dan gasped when the familiar light from the Perfect Core shone.

"Whoa!" he looked at the sky. "Am I seeing things? Is that... Vestroia?"

"No way!" he choked after the light died off and everything returned to their normal pace.

"Mommy, wait for me!" a boy took off after his mother.

"That was weird." Dan noted. "Something's not right. I can feel it."

* * *

Somewhere in New Vestroia...

"Give up, Baron?" Spectra Phantom mocked.

"As if!" Baron retorted. "Ability activate! Pyra-Might, Skid Roa! "

"Take them, Helios!" Spectra instructed. "Ability activate, Burst Core!

"Nemus!" Baron exclaimed as the Haos Bakugan was taken out by Viper Helios's fire after the the Pyrus Bakugan tore open Nemus' light shield.

"Focus, Baron!" Tigrerra chided. "We have a battle to win."

"You're right." Baron agreed. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Now, you must answer to Tigrerra!" Tigrerra declared.

"So, you're the last of the new six fighting Bakugan." Helios looked at the Haos tiger.

"I may be the last, but Drago, Wavern and Princess Eva sacrificed too much for this world to let you take it without a fight." Tigrerra growled. "Right, Baron?"

"Ability activate!" Baron slid a card into his gauntlet.

"Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra attacked.

"That tickles." Helios mocked when Tigrerra's attack barely scratched him.

"What?" Tigrerra exclaimed. "You're still standing?"

"As long as the 'Burst Core' is active, all of your power is useless, Tigrerra." Spectra told her.

"Say goodbye to the last of the Bakugan Six." Helios caught her in a chokehold.

"Baron, do something!" Nemus looked at his partner.

"Right." Baron replied. "Ability activate!"

"No one can hide from the light of my 'Shining Bolt'!" Nemus fired an energy bolt at Helios.

"Don't you get it?" Spectra reminded when the attack was dispelled. "Helios and I are..."

"Invincible!" Helios tossed Tigrerra off.

"Ability activate!" Spectra continued.

"General Quasar!" Helios powered up.

"Nemus!" Tigrerra pushed the Haos Bakugan aside and took the hit.

"Tigrerra!" Nemus exclaimed.

_I'm sorry Drago, Princess._ Tigrerra passed her mental message to the pair in the center of New Vestroia. _I failed the both of you._

* * *

In the center of New Vestroia...

"Is this our fate?" Drago asked the six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. "I ask you, ancestors. Are we doomed to watch our friends fall, defending the world we sacrificed everything to protect? Answer me!"

"We hear you, Drago." Apollonir appeared. "And we have come."

"We are with you in the core." Oberus reminded him.

"The Ancient Warriors of Vestroia." Drago gasped. "Then, there is hope."

"There is always hope." Lars Lion reminded. "Each of us sacrificed much, to save our world."

"Just as you have sacrificed, oh courageous Drago." Exedra reminded.

"But now, New Vestroia faces a danger unlike any other." Oberus remarked.

"And in this time of need," Apollonir added. "We ask you to sacrifice once again, young Dragoniod. You're the only one who van save our world now."

"But what can I do?" Drago inquired. "I'm not a Dragoniod anymore. I am the Perfect Core that balances and binds the world. If I were to leave, New Vestroia will separate and that will mean the end of everything."

"There is a way." Frosch corrected. "If we combine our power, you can separate from the Core and regenerate your body."

"But what of New Vestroia?" Drago asked.

"You must leave behind enough energy to sustain the Core, Drago." Apollonir reminded. "But it can be done."

"Then we must do it right away." Clayf decided.

"Agreed." Lars Lion concurred. "But you must accept the consequences."

"Once you are separated from the Core, you will not be as powerful as you once were." Frosch reminded. "And you will not look the same."

"None of that matters!" Drago retorted. "I'll give anything to battle for our world again. Help me, Ancient Warriors. Help me to save New Vestroia!"

"Very well, Drago." Apollonir remarked, and the six Ancient Warriors released their powers.

"I feel I'm being ripped apart!" Drago screamed in pain.

"You must endure, Drago." Frosch told him.

"It is done." Exedra looked at the single orb that popped out of the Perfect Core and entered the portal they had opened. "Remember, Drago. You cannot find victory alone. You will need a partner. May fate smile on you and the one you choose."

"I don't have to choose." Drago scoffed. "There's only one human I will ever call partner."

"And Princess," he turned to the Pillar. "Take the Pillar's crown and leave this place."

"Exedra..." Eva protested.

"Exedra is right." Apollonir agreed. "There is nothing more you can do here, not with the incoming darkness that has descended. You are, first and foremost, the Pillar of New Vestroia; _our _Pillar. The Bakugan will gather around you and your Radiance."

"But the Perfect Core..." Eva objected.

"Your armor will take your place while you are gone." Apollonir replied. "Your prayers will still be transmitted via your armor."

"Very well." Eva sighed, knowing the argument was lost.

The six Ancient Warriors nodded and opened another portal for Eva to step in.

* * *

In Alpha City...

"You called, my Prince?" Spectra asked, popping on screen.

"Spectra, this sudden thunder is most distressing." Prince Hydron remarked. "Where did it come from?"

"There seems to be a disturbance in the Perfect Core." Spectra reported. "But I believe it will pass shortly."

"I see." Prince Hydron twirled his hair. "I don't like thunder. I don't like surprises, either, Spectra."

* * *

On Earth...

"I left a message for Shun." Dan remarked. "But he hasn't returned my call. He never does. Is that a ninja thing or what?"

"You probably lost your cool and annoyed him again." Runo shrugged.

"I never lose my cool!" Dan exclaimed.

"Boring!" Julie popped out of the bushes. "Are you still pretending to hate each other again? Change the channel!"

"Why don't you try Shun one more time?" Runo suggested.

"I've already called him like a billion times." Dan complained. "Still can't connect. Something is interfering."

"Whoa!" he gaped when the two were blown to the ground by a sudden lightning bolt from the sky.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed, seeing the wormhole appear.

"Sure it can, Dan." Drago joked. "Everything is possible."

"A Bakugan." Runo blinked as the Dragoniod rolled on the trash can.

"But which one?" Dan asked as Drago unfurled himself.

"Hello, Daniel." Drago greeted his former partner.

"Drago?" Dan exclaimed. "Is that you, man?"

"Of course!" Drago leapt onto his palms. "Who else would make an entrance like that?"

"Drago's back!" Dan whooped. "Drago's back! He's back! He's back!"

"I can't believe it! Drago's really back?" Marucho asked as he and Julie came forward.

"He is!" Dan replied. "Take a look!"

"It's good to see you, Brawlers." Drago remarked. "All of you."

"Horary! Horary!" Julie cheered. "Hrm Drago. Can Gorem come visit too?"

"And what about Tigrerra?" Runo pressed.

"And how's Preyas?" Marucho cut in. "I can't wait to see him again, Drago!"

"I'm sorry." Drago apologized. "I"m not here for a visit. I'm here to ask for oyur help."

"What's happened?" Dan asked.

"New Vestroia has been invaded." Drago reported. "Most of the Bakugan have been captured and enslaved."

"Are you kidding?" Dan demanded.

"It's no joke." Drago told him. "That's why I came to you, Dan. I can't save them alone."

"Drago?" Dan blinked when Drago turned to him.

"Will you help me, Dan?" Drago asked.

"Hello?" Dan chided. "You bet I will! We'll make those space invaders wished they've never heard of Dan and Drago!"

"And Runo!" Runo added.

"And Julie!" Julie cut in.

"Yes, we're all here to help, Drago." Marucho agreed.

"Thank you." Drago looked at the three teens. "The first thing you can do to help me, is to turn around. All of you."

"Okay." Julie replied and the three obeyed.

"Since when is he so shy?" Runo wondered.

"Dan, I can't take the others." Drago leapt onto Dan's shoulder. "It's got to be you and I alone. I'm sorry, we have to go now, Dan. Hurry."

"What?" Dan blinked in confusion. "But... okay."

"Can we turn around yet, Drago?" Julie asked, unaware than Dan had dashed into the portal.

"How long does it take for a Bakugan to change anyway?" Runo inquired.

"Those rats ditched us!" she fumed when the two girls turned around.

"Either that or they're digging a pool." Julie remarked, seeing the crater on the ground.

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"So the Vexos took down Tigrerra too." Mira noted. "Well, at least Nemus is safe. Thank you, Baron. Come back and get some rest."

"What's up, Ace?" she asked.

"An unidentified Bakugan in Quadrant G1." Ace reported.

"Looks like he's brought along two humans for company." he added when the screen popped up. "Those kids won't last ten minutes out there."

_That makes no sense._ Mira mused.

"It can't..." Eva muttered in shock and relief.

"Princess?" Mira blinked at the pale-faced Pillar who had sank to her knees.

* * *

Outside...

"So, this is New Vestroia?" Dan blinked, looking around.

"I remember it being kind of greener." Marucho added. "Tell us what happened to your home, Drago."

"It was a paradise before." Drago started. "Before _they_ came."

"Sorry Drago." Dan looked at the Bakugan on his shoulder. "You must have felt pretty helpless, having to watch this all happen."

"I did." Drago admitted. "Let me start at the beginning. One day, with no warning, alien ships descended upon our land. They call themselves, the Vestals and they came to stay. They planted their cities one after another in our Earth, with no regard for life as we know it. They transmitted a destructive energy all across New Vestroia; the energy which changed the molecular balance of everything in it's path. This energy also transformed all the Bakugan back into spheres."

"Is that so they can easily overpower you?" Dan surmised.

"Yes." Drago replied. "Then they began to capture all the Bakugan, one after another. Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid, Tigrerra, all gone."

"But that's just plain rude!" Marucho remarked.

"That's so rank!" Dan agreed. "They think they can just waltz onto this planet and take over the Bakugan then they'll have to answer to me! You hear me!?"

"I hear you, but what are you going to do about it?" Lync mocked.

"Just who I was looking for!" Dan snapped.

"Go home to your toys, children." Volt remarked as Mira rushed to the battlefield.

"You'd better go back to where you came from!" Dan retorted.

"Surrender to you?" Lync blinked, before bursting out in laughter. "This I got to see."

"Pretty big talk for a little kid." Volt noted. "Come on, show me what you've got."

"I'll sent you home crying to your mommies!" Dan snapped.

"Yeah, you'll better pay attention to what he says." Marucho agreed. "Dan and Drago are ther greatest Bakugan Brawlers in the universe!"

"What do you think, Volt?" Lync asked his companion. "Shall we waste some time teaching these little squirts a lesson? It should be easy, they don't have gauntlets."

"What are gauntlets?" Dan asked. "Who needs them? All I need is Drago."

"Too funny!" Lync burst out laughing again, just as Mira came into the scene.

"Not her again." Lync sighed.

"I don't know where you come from or what you're doing here." Mira put on her gauntlet. "But you'll need a gauntlet to brawl in New Vestroia."

"I don't take orders from Vestals!" Dan retorted.

"I lead the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Mira replied. "My name is Mira."

"You're pretty." Marucho remarked. "And scary."

"First, let's see if you can keep up against the Vexos." she tossed Dan a red gauntlet.

"The Vexos?" Dan echoed.

"Yes." Mira replied. "They're Vestals' top Bakugan Brawlers. The big one with no brains is Volt. The baby who thinks he's cool is Lync."

"Hey, watch your mouth." Lync retorted.

"Like he said." Volt added.

"They're mine." Dan decided.

"So, human." Mira started "Tell me, are you a chicken or a Brawler?"

"I'm no chicken!" Dan retorted. "Come on, let me at those creeps! I'll show them!"

"Fine, let's go." Mira remarked and the two turned to the two Vexos.

"Finally, the talking stops." Lync whined when he and Volt jumped down from the cliff. "We accept your challenge."

"It's almost too easy to be fun." Volt added.

"Want fun?" Mira growled.

"Gauntlet, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Mira activated her gauntlet.

"Power Strike!" both Lync and Volt followed suit.

"How does this work?" Dan looked at the conception on his arm. "Push this?"

"Gauntlet, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Now, the Ability Card." Dan slid in the Ability Card.

"I rock!" he whooped.

_This twerp has no idea what he is doing._ Mira realized. _I can't believe I've sank this low._

"Show them what you're made of!" Marucho cheered.

"Right!" Dan replied.

"I'm first, okay kiddies?" Lync started. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Fly Beetle!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Volt was next. "Bakugan, stand!" Haos Verias!"

"What are you waiting for?" he barked. "Christmas?"

_I don't need an invitation to trash your party._ Mira wondered.

"Ready, pal?" Dan asked.

"Ready." Drago replied.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan tossed Drago in. "Bakugan, stand!"

"What is that?" Volt demanded when Drago's fiery entrance defeated Verias.

"Fly Beetle, watch out!" Lync warned.

"Get him now!" Dan slid in an Ability Card.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan shouted.

"Burning Dragon!" Drago defeated Fly Beetle with one blow.

"I don't believe it!" Mira exclaimed. "He beat them both!"

"Drago!" Dan shouted. "How does it feel to be back in the saddle?"

"Great, Dan." the Neo Dragoniod replied. "I've missed you, partner."

"Looking good, buddy!" Dan winked.

"Feeling good." Drago added and returned to Dan's hand.

_Lync's Life Gauge dropped by half with just one blow._ Mira mused. _He's the most powerful Brawler I've ever seen._

"Hey, what is a 'Life Gauge' anyway?" Dan snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Whatever power level you lose in battle, your 'Life Gauge' goes down as well." Mira explained. "And when it hits zero, you've lost."

"I like this." Marucho replied. "A Bakugan rank due; a clean, clear way to decide who the winner will be."

"What are you looking at?" Lync demanded.

"A partner who is a showoff." Volt retorted. "Come on, we've got to win this game."

"I know that Bakugan." Lync replied. "Drago... Drago... where have I heard that name before?"

"It's my turn to play." Mira tossed in a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Wilda!"

"Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!" Volt was next. "Haos Freezer!"

"I've got your number, Mira." Lync winked. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Atmos!"

"Gate Card, open!" came Mira's next instruction. "Subterra Reactor!"

"Power level increase, detected." the mechanical voice droned.

"You think you're so clever." Lync mocked. "Ability activate. Typhoon Chase!"

"Power level increase." the mechanical voice droned.

"Man, he really is a blow-hard!" Dan exclaimed.

"Double Ability, activate!" Mira wasted no time in pulling out two Ability Cards.

"No way!" Dan was stunned.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Power Winder plus Gun Lock!" Mira activated the Double Abilities.

"Power surge, detected." the mechanical voice droned.

"Amazing!" Marucho gaped. "She activated two abilities at the same time!"

"Awesome, I didn't know it was possible." Dan added.

"I'll take care of this one, kid." Mira replied. "You got a few things to learn."

"Say what?" Dan fumed.

"Fine, I'll just sit here. There're so much I can learn from you, teacher." he remarked sarcastically.

"Calm down." Drago chided.

"Yeah, calm down!" Marucho agreed.

"He's such a baby." Mira muttered. "That's his problem. Let's go!"

"Go! Wilda Attack!" she instructed.

"Bring it!" Volt challenged. "Ability activate! Freeze Jam!"

"Oh no!" Mira gasped.

"You take too much for granted." Lync smirked. "Abilities don't help if you can't use them."

"Go Atmos!" he shouted.

"Freezer!" came Volt's instruction.

"Wilda!" Mira gasped as Dan jumped in.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan tossed Drago in. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Maybe you should watch and learn." Dan remarked as Drago's fire tornado blew Lync's and Volt's Bakugan off. "Time to activate ability; double ability that is."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon!" Dan released both Ability Cards. "Let's go, Drago!"

"Drago?" Lync blinked.

"Power loss detected." the mechanical voice droned when both Lync's and Volt's 'Life Gauges' dropped to zero.

"Oh yeah!" Dan whooped. "That did the trick."

"Nice work with the Comb. Link, Dan." Marucho added, when Dan looked at the two reclaimed Bakugan in his hand.

"I'm back in the battle!" Dan beamed.

_Who is this human?_ Mira was puzzled. _He captured two Bakugan and went Brawling and didn't even break a sweat. He used a gauntlet and executed a Combination Ability attack perfectly on his very first try. That should have taken hours of practice to even start._

"I remember now." Lync cut in. "That, my friend, is one of the six fighting Bakugan who saved Vestroia. Meet Pyrus Dragoniod, you salamander."

"Then, you two must be..." Mira gasped in realization.

"I'm Dan Kuso." Dan introduced himself. "At your service."

"I'm Choji Marukura." Marucho added. "But call me Marucho."

"Dan, Marucho." Mira mumbled. "Now it's clear. You're part of the six Bakugan Brawlers."

"Well, we're two of them, anyway." Dan corrected.

"What do you think, Marucho?" he asked the shorter Brawler. "Sounds like we've become famous."

"Pretty cool, except we didn't even know it." Marucho replied.

"Famous lamous." Volt scoffed. "They're still toast."

"Next time, we'll get your autograph." Lync mocked and the two Vexos took off.

"Sure, just run away!" Dan taunted.

"Come back, cowards!" Marucho hollered.

_Now I know why Eva reacted like she did._ Mira thought. _With these two on our side, maybe, just maybe, we have a chance to save New Vestroia afterall._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Facing Ace

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: Facing Ace

* * *

After the battle...

"We should leave before they come back with reinforcements." Mira suggested.

"Well, climb on." she gestured towards her bike.

"As if." Dan death-panned. "The way you drive."

"Oh?" Mira raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're scared, just walk."

"Well?" she smirked.

* * *

On the Vexos' ship...

"Intriguing." Prince Hydron noted. "So, you sure you found the last of the six fighting Bakugan?"

"Yes." Spectra replied. "It seems that the beast's joined forces with the Bakugan Brawler Resistance."

"That's good." Prince Hydron replied. "I hate to take him down without a fight."

"Crush the Resistance and bring the Dragoniod and the girl to me." he instructed.

"I want to complete my collection." he looked at the five fossilized Bakugan behind him.

* * *

On Earth...

"Have no fear, Juile's here to take your order." Julie sang.

"How about an orange soda?" a male customer asked.

"No, take my order first, Julie!" another customer insisted.

"Don't fight, guys." Julie joked. "I'll get to all of you."

"Stop playing around and take some orders." Runo scolded.

"Unlike some people." Julie started. "I know how to have fun and work at the same time."

With that, Runo exploded, scaring off the customers.

"Thank you." Runo replied at the cashier when the cafe closed for the day. "Sorry about the bruises."

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Julie asked.

"Hey look!" she beamed. "I just got a postcard from Billy."

"Really?" Runo teased. "How's he doing?"

"He's traveling the world to learn from the greatest athletes he can find." Julie replied. "He's in Spain right now. I bet he's an awesome bullfighter."

"Awesome?" Runo echoed in disbelief. "Right."

"Oh right." Julie noted. "You haven't heard from Dan lately, have you?"

"Who cares about Dan?" Runo fumed. "If he wants to ditch us and run off with Drago, well, that's fine by me."

_Just be careful, Dan._ She prayed.

* * *

On New Vestroia...

"If you're going to sneeze, try not to do it on my jacket." Mira scolded.

"Actually, it's all over me." Marucho corrected and wiped his glasses.

"Sorry, buddy." Dan laughed.

"Hey Mira." he started. "Aren't you a Vestal just like those Lync and Volt dudes?"

"I maybe a Vestal," Mira corrected. "But I am not like them."

"Is that why you lead the Bakugan Brawler Resistance?" Marucho asked.

"Sort of." Mira replied. "It's a long story, but I guess it's important for you to know exactly what happened."

"You might not believe it," she started. "But one day, Bakugan cards fell from the sky as if by magic and from them, came the Bakugan themselves."

"The same thing happened to us." Dan remarked.

"Yes." Mira replied. "When Doctor Micheal's invention transporter malfunctioned, it create a rip."

"Looks like you're connected to Vestroia just like we were." Marucho noted.

"Our world was too crowded, so when our King discovered New Vestroia, he conquered the planet and colonized it with our overgrowing population." Mira continued. "Once the invasion was over, we built Bakugan Battle Arenas in our cities. We were eager to play with our powerful new pets. Everyone went crazy for the thrilling Bakugan battles. Tickets sold like wild fire. You couldn't get one now if you tried."

"You treated us like circus animals." Drago snorted. "The Bakugan were living in peace when you Vestals attacked. Now they're enslaved and forced to battle for the amusement for the Vestal people. The Pillar wept every day after that. How could you be so cruel?"

"We didn't know." Mira replied. "The people have never been told the Bakugan were intelligent creatures."

"So, your people think that Bakugan are like pets who do tricks for them?" Dan concluded.

"Yes." Mira replied. "And so did I until the day I discovered the truth."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You guys won't want to keep me out, would you?" Mira asked, stopping before the guards._

"_You're Professor Clay's daughter." one of the guards gasped. "Sorry madam!"_

"_Hang on." his partner added. "I'll get Professor Clay on the line."_

"_Please don't." Mira replied. "I want to surprise him. That's okay, right?"_

"_Fine by us." one of the two guards replied at her wink._

"_Whoa, what was that?" Mira asked when she was knocked against the wall by an energy shock._

"_Mira, wait!" one of the researchers shouted as Mira took off to the viewing platform._

"_Father, what are you doing here?" Mira demanded when she saw the struggling Hydranoid._

"_I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss Mira." the researcher told her. "This way."_

"_Hey, hey!" he shouted when Mira broke free of his grip and took off._

"_Can't you keep him quiet?" Professor Clay demanded._

"_Do your worst, destroyer!" Hydranoid retorted. "We'll never give in!"_

"_The Bakugan..." Mira gaped. "It spoke."_

"_It's not right, father." she confronted Professor Clay that night. "You said we were colonizing an uninhabited world, but that's not true. We're the invaders, aren't we? Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"_

"_This is not your concern, Mira." Professor Clay replied._

"_Father!" Mira protested when Professor Clay walked out._

* * *

"My father didn't even care." Mira continued. "But I did. I was alone, but someone needed to help the Bakugan, now. So I got together with people who felt the same way I did. We started the Bakugan Brawler Resistance and we've been fighting to free your Bakugan friends ever since. Our resolve grew stronger when Princess Eva appeared before us; we knew we were fighting for justice and peace. But the Vexos champions are strong. Volt Luster is their top Haos Brawler. Gus Grav is a weasel, but a powerful Subterra Brawler. Mylene Pharaoh is the leading Aquos Brawler, she's devious. You've met Lync Volan, the hot Ventus Brawler; he'll do anything to win. Shadow Prove is the top Darkus Brawler; he's brutal and cruel. And the most deadly of all, Spectra Phantom; Number One Pyrus Brawler. The six Vexos are champions of all six Bakugan attributes. They're stronger than us."

"It must be hard to fight our own people." Dan noted.

"I'm glad to hear there is honor among some of you Vestals." Drago added.

"That means a lot." Mira smiled. "Coming from you."

"We're almost there." she informed her passengers.

"Where?" Dan and Marucho echoed.

"Straight ahead." Mira replied.

"Whoa!" Dan gasped when the Resistance's trailer came into view. "So cool!"

"Welcome back!" Baron waved.

"Hello, Baron." Mira replied, skidding to a stop. "Let me introduce you to our guests."

"The Masters!" Baron leapt to his feet.

"Masters?" Dan echoed.

"I think he fell on his head." Marucho remarked.

"I know exactly who you are. Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura; Bakugan Brawling Masters." Baron went into 'fan-boy mode' while Mira sighed. "I"m Baron, at your service."

"Hi, Baron." Dan let out a nervous laugh.

"Pleased to meet you, I think." Marucho added weakly.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Baron shook their hands rapidly.

"I've never seen anyone so happy." Drago chuckled.

"And your must be Master Drago!" Baron gushed, the Pyrus Dragoniod wisely flew back to avoid getting glomped.

"That's me." Drago replied.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself!" Baron took off back to the trailer.

"You'll have to excuse Baron." Mira chuckled. "He's one of your biggest fans. He knows all about how you saved Vestroia and created New Vestroia. He even has a poster of you upon his bedroom walls."

"Sorry about that." Baron apologized, when he returned. "I guess I got carried away."

"It's cool, man." Dan laughed. "Stick around, and I'll show you some of my battle strategies."

"I think I might faint." Baron gushed.

"Great, like Dan's ego isn't big enough before." Marucho whispered.

"Some things never change." Drago sighed.

"So, where is Ace?" Mira asked.

"He's said he had something to take care of." Baron replied.

"More like gashing his teeth up there." Eva corrected, pointing to the ledge Ace was lying on.

"Yo, Eva!" Dan greeted the Pillar.

He whistled when he saw her in a wide-sleeved white dress, with the Pillar's crown upon her head.

"Looking good, girl." he complimented. "Too bad Shun's not here."

"Ace." Mira blinked when the Darkus Brawler stood up.

"So sorry." Ace replied. "I didn't mean to interrupt your bragging."

"What's your problem?" Dan demanded.

"Get it together, Ace." Mira scolded. "We've got company."

"Yeah, smarten up." Baron agreed. "Do you have any idea who these people are?"

"And they can go back where they came from." Ace retorted. "We don't need their help. We'll free the Bakugan alone. "

"Ace..." Mira growled.

"You disappoint me, Mira." Ace looked at her. "I thought that you were a true Vestal warrior, that you were going to make a difference. Now you invite a couple of Earth twerps to join the Resistance? You're just a star-stuck fan-girl."

"Watch it!" Dan retorted. "We won't walk away if the Bakugan need us!"

"Well said." Drago remarked.

"Too bad." Ace snapped. "We don't any of your help to rescue all of the captured Bakugan. This is none of your business, so take your friend and go home."

"No, Ace." Eva corrected. "To free the Bakugan, we need all the help we can get. We don't have time for one of your ego trips."

"Or have you forgotten what I'd told you?" she gave the Darkus Brawler a stern look. "We need six Brawlers who can use the six attributes in order to win this war."

"Just humor me." Ace replied. "The human should prove himself."

"What do you say?" he revealed his Darkus Percival. "Master?"

"Come on." Dan chided.

"Beat Percival and you can join the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Ace issued his challenge.

"Drago." Dan returned the smirk.

"I'm up for it." Drago replied.

"Okay, Ace." Dan started. "We'll take you on!"

* * *

In an empty space...

"Why are those two battling each other?" Baron asked. "They're on the same side."

"I guess they just have to get it out of their system." Eva reasoned.

"Yeah, before they destroy each other." Marucho agreed.

"Now, remember this." Ace stated. "When the Bakugan Brawler Resistance battle the Vexos, we're not playing childish games. We're fighting to free the Bakugan. In order to get the stolen Bakugan back, our power has to be at least 500 points higher than our opponents'."

"So, that's why the Vexos' Bakugan returned to me when I won." Dan realized.

"So, if I win." Ace concluded. "I take your Drago. Agreed?"

"That's fine by me." Dan replied. "As long as I get your Percival when I beat you. You scared?"

"Dream on. "Ace chuckled. "There's no way that's going to happen."

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two teens chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Ace tossed in a Gate Card. "Now, let's see what you've got, oh great Master. Just don't say I didn't warn you. You ready?"

"Always." Dan smirked.

"Bakugan, roll!" the two chorused. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Drago!" Dan gasped when the Pyrus Dragoniod was knocked against a stone pillar.

"Lucky shot." Drago growled.

"This isn't going to be much of a contest." Percival remarked. "Look how high my power level is already."

"It's my turn!" Dan pulled out a Gate Card after their Bakugan returned to their hands. "Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, roll!" the two chorused.

"What are they doing?" Mira asked.

"If they shoot at the same time, then Drago will lose, cos his power level is lower." Marucho noted.

"Bakugan, stand!" Dan shouted after Drago shot past Percival. "Drago!"

"Bakugan, stand!" came Ace's instruction. "Percival!"

"Whoa, did you catch that curve?" Baron asked.

"Dan must have put some spin on the ball when he shot it." Eva remarked.

"Pretty proud of yourself, huh?" Ace scoffed. "Laugh it up! I'm just getting started."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability, activate." Ace stated. "Darkus Driver!"

"Not so fast!" Dan retaliated. "Ability activate! Burning Dragon!"

"What happened?" Baron asked when the two energies clashed in mid-air.

"Power level increase."the mechanical voice droned.

"Snap!" Dan cursed. "Power's still higher than mine!"

"Dan, a little help please?" Drago growled as he fell head-first

"Okay!" Dan replied. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor!"

"Power level increase." the mechanical voice droned.

"Not finished yet." a charged-up Drago took off to the skies.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Percival remarked.

"Let's go." Ace told his partner. "Ability activate."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Tri-Gunner." Ace declared as Percival charged up.

"Power level increase." the mechanical voice droned as Percival fired his attack.

"You ready, Drago?" Dan shouted. "Ability activate. Burning Dragon!"

"That's the third final attack." Marucho remarked after the two energies clashed.

"Their powers are even." Ace noted.

"Think again." Dan chuckled. "Fusion Ability, activate. Pyrus Slayer!"

"Drago, power level increase." the mechanical voice droned

"No way!" Ace gasped. "He used a combination Fusion ability? I'll crush that!"

"Ability, activate!" came his next command. "Night Explorer!"

"Power level decrease." the mechanical voice droned

"No!" Ace gaped. "It's not enough!"

"Now, we're even." Drago looked at the fallen Percival and the two Bakugan returned to their partner's hands.

"How long can they keep this up?" Mira asked.

"They're evenly matched." Marucho reasoned. "So, it's anyone's guess."

"Watch out." Baron warned. "Neither one's going to give in, so they can end up obliterating each other."

"For all our sakes, Baron, just hope they won't." Eva noted.

"Gate Card, set." Ace pulled out a Gate card. "Let's finish this, Percival."

"Once and for all." Percival nodded.

"I'll show you power." Ace swore.

"You ready to kick some Bakugan, Drago?" Dan asked.

"You can count on me, Dan." Drago nodded.

"Okay, let's do it!" Dan growled. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Now!" he shouted after Drago deflected Percival's attack.

"Percival!" Ace called out after Percival shielded himself from Drago's flames.

"Drago!" Dan urged, the two Bakugan decking it out in the skies as the two Brawlers' 'Life Gauges' continued dropping.

"Power levels equal." the mechanical voice droned, after the two Bakugan blasted a huge crater on the ground.

"How long can they keep this up?" Baron wondered.

"Unbelievable." Marucho checked his watch. "Those two have been battling for over three hours."

"This is gone too far." Eva muttered.

"Come on." Ace remarked. "Bet you had enough, haven't you? Just give up!"

"I'm just getting started!" Dan shouted back. "Ready for another rumble?"

"Let's do it." Drago nodded.

"Let's finish them off." Ace told his partner.

"You bet." Percival agreed.

"Bakugan..." Dan started as he and Ace prepared to continue the battle.

"Ace!" Percival gasped when his exhausted partner fell into the crater.

"Stubborn mules." Eva muttered as Ace and Dan started chuckling.

"Man, you're off the rim." Ace admitted.

"And you're not?" Dan joked.

"You fought well, Percival." Drago remarked.

"We'll settle this another time, Drago." Percival added.

"After we get some rest." Drago agreed.

"Looks like we have two new members." Mira smiled when she, Baron and Marucho slid down the crater to find the two laughing Brawlers.

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"Dimension Controller?" Dan echoed. "What's that?"

"There are three Dimension,; Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Their power changed the Bakugan into balls." Mira explained.

"If we went to destroy those controllers, would that change the Bakugan back to their former selves?" Marucho asked.

"It's worth trying." Ace noted. "Battling Vexos would only get us so far. We need to hit them where to really, really, hurts. That's why we've got to wipe out all three controllers."

"But each of the Dimension Controllers is in the center of the city." Baron pointed out.

"So, that means we have to hit the enemy in his lair." Eva noted. "What do you think, Dan?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." Mira sighed as Dan choked on the food.

"Sounds like my kind of mission." Dan replied, after swallowing.

"Now, that's the stuff." Mira remarked.

"I'm in!" Baron raised his hand.

"Got to love a guy who doesn't over-think things." Ace added.

"Brace yourselves, everyone." Baron declared. "We're taking off!"

"What's going on around here?" Dan asked as the trailers started to move. "An earthquake?"

"Next stop, Alpha!" Baron announced after the trailer transformed into its vehicle mode.

"No way, this building's on the move?" Dan blinked.

"Do all the buildings move?" Marucho inquired. "Must make it hard for the mailman to find your address."

"Relax, the base turns into a tank." Eva death-panned.

"This is off the chain." Dan remarked.

"I think you'd like our technology." Ace added. "Even someone as slow as Dan can operate it."

"Oh right!" Dan whooped. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Right Marucho?" he lifted the younger teen up.

"Put me down!" Marucho protested.

"Some kind of girl you are." Dan joked.

"I mean it, Dan." Marucho insisted. "I might drool on you. Seriously."

"Boys will always be boys." Eva sighed. "No matter how old they are."

_Dan and Marucho are always there for each other._ Mira mused after she stepped out.

"Like brothers." she added, looking at Keith's picture on the chain she had around her neck.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Get Psyched

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: Get Psyched

* * *

"Ta-da!" Dan presented himself to the group in his new clothes. "So, what do you think?"

"It seems to fit you just fine." Mira remarked.

"That uniform looks awesome on you." Baron gushed.

"You got that right, man." Dan agreed. "This stuff fits just like it was made for me."

"The better you look, the better you brawl." Drago commented.

"Hey, if you can pass compliments around, then how about some for me?" Marucho asked.

"Wow. "Baron remarked. "Looking sharp, dude."

"And lucky for me, you guys have this uniform in junior size." Marucho noted.

"You may be small, but you've got all the right stuff, Marucho." Baron gave a thumbs-up.

"Okay, let's move on." Eva cut in. "Dan, you can't just battle with Drago."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Mira." Eva turned to the other female who nodded and handed Dan a Bakugan Trap.

"Thanks, Mira." Dan took his new Bakugan. "These are cool, but I won't be needing them."

"Drago isn't enough." Eva insisted.

"I need some backup, Dan." Drago agreed. "There is strength in numbers."

"What?" Drago demanded.

"Now," Mira chided. "Do you see my point?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dan replied. "Sorry about that, Drago."

"Is there a Bakugan for me?" Marucho asked.

"Sorry, Marucho." Mira apologized. "I had all of my Aquos Bakugan taken from me in my last battle."

"That's alright, Mira." Marucho sighed.

"Hey Marucho, don't worry about it." Dan soothed. "I'll get those Aquos Bakugan back the next time I battle the Vexos. You got it?"

"In that case, I'll be there to cheer you on, Dan." Marucho replied.

"Now, before we meet the Vexos, let's get in some heavy duty training." Dan suggested. "And I'm just the guy to lead it too. What do you say?"

You mean you will train me?" Baron blinked.

"That would be funny to watch." Ace remarked.

"Not to mention amusing." Eva snickered. "Then, who will train you, Dan?"

"We can all train together." Mira suggested.

"This is like a dream come true." Baron gushed. "My personal trainer is going to be Dan! Thank you, Master! Thank you so much! I promise, I won't let you down."

* * *

That night...

"Tell us another one of your stories, Master Dan." Baron pressed after the group stopped for the night. "Now about when you and the other Brawlers helped Drago to become part of the Core?"

"Careful!" Dan warned as Baron glomped him.

"I can't get enough of that one." Baron nuzzled Dan.

"Give me a break!" Dan protested. "I'm hungry."

"Baron." Eva scolded.

"Would you give the guy some space?" Ace asked.

"Seriously!" Dan agreed.

"I'll try, but I start thinking; what happens when you teach me all of your secrets and I become an even better Brawler than you are?" Baron inquired. "Then, I'll be the mightiest Brawler in the universe! Those Vexos will run when they see me coming."

"Can someone please get him back to reality?" Eva sighed.

"Sorry, Baron." Mira deathpanned. "But the most powerful thing about you right now, is your mouth."

"What was that?" Baron retorted.

"If you spent as much energy practicing you do talking, you'll be a Master Brawler by now." Mira pointed out.

"Ouch, burn." Eva chuckled as Ace snickered.

"No way!" Baron protested. "How can you say that?"

"Just don't listen to her, Baron." Dan reminded. "You're totally doing fine. Right, Drago?"

"She does have a point." Drago noted.

"Okay then." Dan stood up. "We'll show them you've got what it takes together. And you bet I won't go easy on you, Baron, okay?"

"Yeah." Baron replied, bowing. "Your word is my command."

"Oh come on." Dan remarked. "It was just a joke."

* * *

On the Vexos' ship...

"Hm..." Prince Hydron mused as the image of the Resistance's trailer came into view via the mechanical bee he sent to keep a vigil on the Resistance.

"Spectra." Prince Hydron stated when Spectra came on scene. "I think it's time we did something about them, don't you think?"

"I'm already on it, sire." Spectra replied.

"Where do you think you're going? Shadow asked Mylene headed towards the hanger. "Huh?

"Shadow?" Mylene blinked at the Darkus Brawler hanging upside down in front of her.

"You're up to something and I want to know exactly what it is." Shadow pressed. "You won't be hogging all the fun, would you?"

"Don't be such a child." Mylene scolded. "I'm on the hunt for the Resistance."

"I want in on that." Shadow insisted. "It's been way too boring around here. Why don't you take me along for the ride?"

"Come on." he landed onto a transport ship and kicked the pilot's hatch open.

"If you insist." Mylene replied.

* * *

The next morning...

"Baron, reporting for training, sir!" Baron declared.

"It's pretty early, but let's get going!" Dan replied.

"Okay, gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Dan started first.

"Bakugan, roll!" the two chorused. "Bakugan, stand!"

"This should be interesting." Mira noted as the rest of the group entered the training ground.

"Get psyched! Get psyched! Get psyched!" Dan chanted, before letting out a King Kong roar.

Ace fell sideways.

"Getting a migraine here..." Eva mumbled.

"The most important thing in winning a battle is getting psyched for it." Dan started. "Let's see what you've got. Ready?"

"Get psyched! Get psyched! Get psyched!" the pair pumped.

"Is he going to be like this every time he brawls?" Ace asked.

"Hope not." Marucho laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Nemus." Drago sweatdropped. "These humans, they do funny things."

"I understand." Nemus replied. "Bakugan cannot be responsible for their Brawlers."

"Mind you." he added. "I haven't seen Baron this excited and confident in a long while."

"Really?" Drago asked.

_Soon or later, he's going to find out the truth about me._ Baron wondered.

_Wow, Baron's really getting pumped._ Dan thought. _I'm an even better teacher than I thought._

"I'm sorry, I can't train with you." Baron cut in.

"Yeah, stay psyched! Keep it up!" Dan encouraged, before what Baron said hit him.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"It's just that I don't deserve to battle with someone with your skill and bravery, sir." Baron replied.

"That's a pretty warped thing to say." Dan remarked.

"I'm just not worthy." Baron insisted.

"I'm so sorry." he hammered the ground. "You see, it's all my fault what happened to Tigrerra."

"Tigrerra?" Dan echoed.

"We were brawling with Spectra." Baron admitted. "I lost my nerve. And then, I lost Tigrerra."

"I had no idea." Dan blinked. "That makes it even more important for you get back in action, dude. To battle and win back Tigrerra."

"But if I lose again, they'll take Nemus from me." Baron replied. "I couldn't stand that. Remember, you lose your Bakugan, when the difference in power levels between the two Bakugan is more than 500. I couldn't risk that again, Dan. Could you?"

"I know it's tough, but you've got to try." Dan encouraged.

"No way." Baron shook his head. "I'd rather just hand over Nemus than to lose him in a battle."

"You don't mean that." Dan chided.

"He does, so save us the grief and just run away now." Mira retorted. "Think you're going to free the Bakugan with that attitude? We can't afford to have you in the Resistance if you're just going to give up."

"Don't you think that's pretty harsh, Mira?" Dan scolded. "Poor guys needs to get his confidence back."

"Let's calm down." Marucho intervened. "An experience like that is bound to shake the guy's confidence. If Dan's words were evident, Baron will be back to his old self."

"Oh come on." Dan agreed. "Lighten up, Mira. I mean you know what it's like, to lose a Bakugan. We'll all in this together. We have to work as a team."

"My point exactly." Mira remarked.

"What?" Dan asked.

"A team is only as strong as its weakest member." Eva quoted.

"Baron..." Nemus muttered.

"What do you think, Nemus?" Drago asked. "Are you willing to take a chance?"

"I am." Nemus replied. "But it's not up to me. Baron is the one who must decide. And I must obey."

"Dan and I are partners." Drago stated. "We have equal say on all decisions."

Just then, the Vexos transport ship crash-landed in front of them.

"Shouldn't we run?" Marucho suggested.

"Nice landing." Dan remarked.

Shadow laughed as he walked out of the transport, before sliding down the transport's side and burying his head in the ground.

"You imbecile!" Mylene scolded after Shadow pulled his head out. "Must everything be a joke with you, Shadow?"

"What a rush!" Shadow gushed.

"Mylene! Shadow!" Mira growled.

"What's up?" Dan asked.

"Who's that?" Marucho whimpered.

"More of the Vexos." Eva hissed.

"Surprise!" Shadow grinned. "Who's got the guts to battle me? How about you, human?"

"Big mistake, guys." Dan remarked. "Let's get this party started."

"Not you." Eva corrected. "Let Baron take him on."

"What?" Baron exclaimed.

"Is that alright?" Marucho asked.

"No, no, I don't mind." Baron protested. "Dan can handle this one."

"This is your chance to prove your worth, Baron." Mira reminded. "Are you ready to jam or ready to run?"

"Mira!" Baron protested.

"Chill out, Mira." Dan added. "Hey Ace. Don't you think you should cut Mira some slack?"

"So, what's it's going to be?" Eva asked after Ace shrugged. "Battle Shadow, or run away with your tail between your legs?"

"But what if I lose Nemus?" Baron asked.

"It is up to you, Baron." Nemus told him. "I will battle beside you any day."

"You would?" Baron was astonished.

"Of course." Nemus replied. "I believe in you."

"Okay." Baron decided. "We'll do it together."

"This one's not even worth my time." Shadow whined. "You want him, Mylene?"

"No way." Mylene replied. "I'll leave the small fry to you."

"Ah!" Shadow complained. "Come on! How come I get the lame battle?"

"Then finish him quick." Mylene barked.

"Ready, wimpish?" Shadow mocked. "Gauntlet!"

"Power Strike!" the two activated their gauntlets.

"Alright, Gate Card, set!" Shadow started first. "Darkus Anchorsaur! Bakugan, stand!"

"He can taste your fear." he licked his lips.

"Baron, let's go!" Nemus told his partner.

"Trying to ignore my invitation?" Shadow mused. "That's not very polite. Here, I'll make you battle."

"Shock Down!" he activated an Ability Card, forcing Haos Jelldon onto the field.

"Haos Jelldon, no!" Baron exclaimed.

"His Bakugan flew out of his hand!" Marucho gasped.

"Shock Down ability drags out an opponent's weakest Bakugan, whether it wants to battle or not." Shadow smirked. "And that ain't all."

"Power loss detected." the mechanical voice droned.

"That ability's dragging Haos Jelldon's power level down." Dan noted.

"Oh no!" Baron exclaimed. "Run Jelldon!"

"Don't bother!" Shadow laughed when his Anchorsaur paralyzed Baron's Jelldon, taking the Haos Bakugan out with a tail whip.

"At least Jelldon isn't taken away." Marucho remarked.

You can't sit back and play defense, Baron!" Dan retorted. "Attack! You're playing like you've already given up!"

"Gate Card, set!" Baron tossed in a Gate Card.

"Baron, leave this one to me." Nemus told his partner.

"Bakugan, roll!" Baron tossed his Haos Rafflesian in.

"Baron, please!" Nemus insisted.

"Ability activate!" Baron ignored his plea. "Glow Shield, now!"

"A shield?" Shadow mocked as a barrier surrounded the Haos Bakugan. "You got to be kidding! If you're not going to battle like a grown-up, run along, little boy."

"Bakugan, roll!" he tossed in his Hammersaur. "Darkus Hammersaur!"

"No!" Baron gasped when the Hammersaur took out the light shield with just one blow. "He destroyed my ability by sending his Bakugan?"

"Forget it!" Dan snapped. "Counterattack, Baron!"

"Gate Card, open!" came Baron's next command. "Haos Reactor! That raises Rafflesian's points by 100. And now, ability activate. Mirror Window!"

"As long as 'Mirror Window' is active, Hammersaur can't use any of his abilities." he added. "So there."

"And oh yeah." he continued when Hammersaur winced after he punched the mirror. "The more you try to crush "Mirror Window', the more damage you do to yourself."

"What?" Shadow demanded.

"Good move." Marucho praised.

"You got him him now, Baron." Dan added.

"But not for long." Shadow smirked. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Hey, no fair!" Baron complained when Shadow tossed in his Anchorsaur.

"Who's talking fair?" Shadow mocked. "Anchorsaur will shatter "Mirror Window', just your bad luck. Let's go, Anchorsaur! Ability activate!"

"Magnerius!" Anchorsaur released his attack and freed his partner.

"Ability activate!" Shadow pulled out an Ability Card. "Crush Hurricane! I'll take Rafflesian now."

"That's a powerful attack." Marucho noted. "The difference in power level between them is more than 500."

"Hands off Rafflesian!" Baron retorted. "Ability activate! Glow Blow Off! That should be just enough."

"He managed to keep Rafflesian." Marucho sighed.

"But he lost two battles." Eva pointed out.

"And if he loses again..." Ace added.

"No way." Dan decided. "You ready, Drago?"

"No, Dan. I'm not." Drago protested. "This is Baron's fight to win or lose."

"Drago!" Dan objected and looked over at Mira.

_Baron doesn't need to prove anything to me, but he needs to prove something to himself._ Mira thought. _You can do it._

"Mira..." Dan muttered. "Believes."

"Of course she believes in him." Marucho remarked. "She believes in the whole team. Don't you see, Dan? That's why she's pushing so hard."

"I get it, Marucho." Dan realized. "What Baron needs is for all of us to believe in him too."

"Yo, Barn listen!" he shouted. "Stop protecting Nemus and battle!"

"I can't!" Baron insisted.

"Nemus!" Drago barked. "It's time to speak up. Tell Baron how you feel. You're his partner."

"But I..." Nemus trailed off. "I don't know how."

"You're breaking my heart." Shadow mocked. "Really. But I'm getting bored. You dude, still have a battle to lose and it's time now for the main event."

"Gate Card, set!" he tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Darkus Atchibee." Atchibee declared.

"It's no use!" Baron protested. "I can't win against Atchibee, Nemus! And if I lose, that mean you'll be taken, like Tigrerra!"

"Baron, I understand." Nemus told him. "But we can still free Tigrerra. It's just... well... you can't win or lose of you don't battle!"

"Yeah." Baron remarked.

"We're in this together, Baron." Nemus reminded.

"Nemus, you are right." Baron admitted. "Okay, let's do it. Win or lose, we'll battle together and protect each other."

"That's what I want to hear." Nemus nodded. "Now let's go!"

"Alright, you're in!" Baron agreed. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Nemus!"

"Now we're talking!" Nemus appeared.

"Field open." the mechanical voice droned.

"Finally, giving up Nemus?" Shadow mocked. "I'll add them to my collection."

"Nobody touches Nemus on my watch!" Baron retorted. "Ability activate! Raven Lore!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Another lame attack?" Shadow frowned. "Try this on for size! Ability activate! Vermillion JetBlack!"

"What's... happening..." Nemus choked as a dark cloud washed over him.

"Nemus power level 250." the mechanical voice droned.

"Yeah!" Shadow sneered. "How does it feel to be useless?"

"Ability activate!" Baron pulled out an Ability Card. "Shade Cocoon!"

"Yes!" Nemus cheered, slamming his staff to the ground, dispelling the 'Vermillion JetBlack'.

"What did Baron just do?" Dan was confused.

"'Shade Cocoon' is a special ability only Nemus can use." Eva supplied. "It allows him to completely shut down his opponent's abilities."

"I don't need any abilities to defeat you!" Shadow mocked. "Hammersaur, stand!"

"No!" Mira exclaimed. "He's ganging up on Nemus!"

"That dude's hardcore." Dan remarked. "Baron, do something now!"

"Not yet, Dan." Baron told him. "It has to be when the time is right. You got to hold on, Nemus."

"I'll hold, Baron." Nemus replied.

"Now, we've got a party." Shadow remarked. "Let's invite Anchorsaur!"

"Power level doubled." the mechanical voice droned.

"Oh no!" Marucho exclaimed. "The difference in power levels is 750 points!"

"Baron!" Mira shouted.

"It's over!" Dan added.

"Oh, it's over alright." Baron agreed. "It all comes down to this. No more running away, Nemus. One last attack. One last chance to win!"

"I'm with you, Baron." Nemus replied.

"Fusion Ability activate! Baron pulled out a Fusion Ability Card. "Flow Skylight!"

"Power level transfer complete." the mechanical voice droned.

"What?" Shadow exclaimed. "You took their combined power!"

"Light of the Majestic Sky!" Nemus shouted and released his attack. "Release my friends from captivity!"

"My 'Life Meter'!" Shadow exclaimed. "It's dropped to zero. But how? Game over."

"Isn't that awesome?" Marucho whooped.

"Alright!" Dan agreed.

'Flow Skylight' is an Fusion Ability that can only be used when 'Shade Cocoon' is active. But it can only be activated when the power level is over 500 points." Baron explained.

"You mean you faked me out?" Shadow was shocked.

"So, you had to bring Nemus to the brink of defeat in order to activate 'Flow Skylight'." Ace surmised. "That's serious brawling."

"You had to risk the very thing you were most afraid to lose in order to win." Eva added.

"You took a chance, Baron." Mira concluded. "And won by more than 500 points."

"You freed three Bakugan at once." Dan remarked when Shadow's three Darkus Bakugan came to the victorious Baron. "You wanted to give it all up.

"No fair! I'm suppose to cheat, not the Resistance!" Shadow whined.

"You are an overconfident nemscret!" Mylene retorted.

"I﻿ am _not_!" Shadow snapped.

"Oh, man up! This is your loss and you're taking the blame for it! Get in the ship! We're going and this time I'm driving!" Mylene remarked.

"I can't believe how bossy you are!" Shadow complained.

"See you!" Dan sang as the two Vexos took off. "Won't want to be ya!"

"You did it, Baron." Mira told the youngest of the Resistance.

"I did." Baron realized. "Didn't I?"

"What did I tell you?" Dan remarked. "It's all about getting psyched. Then you battle with everything you've got."

"Oh yeah." Baron agreed. "I was totally psyched, but I couldn't have done it if Nemus hadn't trusted me; hung in there the way he did."

"It was nothing." Nemus replied. "I knew you would not let me down. We are partners, a team to the end."

"Nemus!" Baron beamed, nuzzling his partner. "That's the nicest thing a Bakugan has ever said to me."

"Not so tight." Nemus winced. "Let me breathe!"

"I guess we don't Master Dan and Drago anymore, do we?" Baron remarked. "Nemus and I, we can free all the Bakugan ourselves."

"Hey, I've still got lots of teaching to do!" Dan protested. "Drop and give me 20 push-ups!"

* * *

That evening...

"Hey Mira!" Dan shouted as Mira looked at Keith's picture again. "Hey, what are you doing all alone out here? We're ready to go."

"Okay." Mira replied.

"You were unbelievable today." Dan added. "You really pushed the edge, you know? Seriously, you pushed Baron to a new level."

"Thank you." Mira replied. "I learnt how to lead from my brother."

"So, is that him?" Dan asked, peering over her shoulder.

"You know that day I found out the Bakugan were intelligent beings?" Mira asked. "My brother was there. I saw him. But he disappeared and I ran off. I started the Bakugan Brawler Resistance and I haven't seen him since."

"That's intense." Dan noted.

"I have no idea where he is now." Mira admitted. "But he's somewhere in New Vestroia, and he's fighting to free the Bakugan. Just like I am. And we'll find each other someday."

"You bet." Dan replied.

"Mira?" Baron called out. "Master Dan! Where are you guys? Get over her or we'll leave without you guys. Then I get to be in charge."

"Come on, guys." he chided when Dan ad Mira chuckled.

"Stay cool Baron. We're coming." Dan replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Marucho’s Mission

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: Marucho's Mission

* * *

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan called out. "Burning Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Master." Baron retaliated.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Baron shouted. "Skid Roa!"

"Give me your best shot!" Nemus challenged and deflected Drago's fireball with the shield he placed around himself.

"That's enough!" Mira cut in.

Dan slid out the Ability Card and the mock battle stopped.

"Why do you get so psyched over practice?" Mira asked.

"They get psyched over everything." Ace corrected.

"And why not?" Dan asked. "I love to brawl. Right, Drago?"

"Truer words were never spoken." Drago replied.

"That was awesome, Master Dan." Baron remarked. "I freaked out when you pulled out 'Burning Dragon'."

"You have some pretty good moves." Dan noted. "You really had me on my toes there."

"I may be next in line for a little practice, alright?" Mira voiced.

"Hey, sounds good to me." Dan replied.

"It would be an honor." Drago added.

"Hey guys." Marucho called out. "What's everybody's talking about, huh?"

The 13-year-old sighed when he was ignored.

* * *

That evening...

_Preyas, I miss you so much._ Marucho reminisced.

"Don't worry, Preyas." he swore. "I'll win you back. I just need to find a Bakugan who will battle with me, but where?"

* * *

On the Vexos' ship...

"What useless Bakugan you are." Mylene retorted. "Beg all you want. It's no use. I can't be bothered to keep you. Now begone."

With that, she tossed the three Aquos Bakugan away.

"Now that I've finally put out the garbage." she remarked. "I think I'm in the mood for a little Bakugan hunting."

"Don't just stand there." she barked. "Prepare for my departure, you fools!"

* * *

That night....

"It's not stealing." Marucho told himself when he took a blue gauntlet. "If I bring it back."

_Please forgive me, everybody._ He passed his mental message to the group as he headed out. _But I can't go on with just watching as all of you fight to save the New Vestroia. I can't stand being the only one who can't help. Somewhere out there, is a Bakugan who will be my partner. And I'm going to find him._

* * *

As morning broke...

"I'm so hungry." Marucho muttered. "I wish I'd packed lunch."

"Preyas, are you there?" he shouted to the sky.

"I'm always by our side, Marucho." Preyas' voice echoed in his mind. "So hang in there. Hang in there. Hang in there."

"I miss you, Preyas." Marucho remarked. "Okay, I promised to find a new Bakugan partner so that I can save you and the others."

"What's that?" he blinked when a forest appeared in the horizon.

After adjusting his glasses and making sure it was not a mirage, Marucho headed inside the forest.

"There's got to be something I can eat around here." he remarked, looking around. "But where? This place is just weirding me out. I feel like I'm being watched."

"A Bakugan!" he took off after Elfin, only to be caught in a trap.

"Somebody, help me." he whined, hanging upside down. "Is there anybody around who can help me?"

"Well, well, well." Elfin noted on a branch. "What do we have here. It doesn't look like a rabbit."

"Oh, it's just a child." she remarked. "What is it doing wandering around Elfin's forest?"

"Hello there, I'm Marucho." Marucho introduced himself. "And I'm looking for something to eat."

"Marucho?" Elfin echoed. "That's a funny name. Not nearly as pretty as Elfin."

"Oh, Elfin?" Marucho echoed. "You're right. It's a prettier name than Marucho.'

"Flatterer!" Elfin teased. "Wait, where have I heard that name before?"

"Marucho..." she mused. "Oh I know! Did you have a Bakugan named Preyas?"

"How did you know Preyas?" Marucho gasped.

* * *

In the Resistance trailer...

"Maybe I didn't hear you right?" Dan snapped. "We have to go look for Marucho!"

"We just don't have time to go looking for a deserter." Ace replied. "He's history now."

"Deserter?" Dan echoed. "You'll pay for that."

"Come on, chill." Baron cut in.

"Calm down, Dan." Drago warned.

"Marucho's no deserter!" Dan insisted. "Look! He took a gauntlet! That means he's going to come back."

"When I see it." Ace remarked.

"Ace!" Dan growled.

"Dan, we all understand how you feel." Eva intervened. "But right now, we have more pressing priorities than finding Marucho. We must focus on destroying the Dimensional Controller at Alpha."

"Don't underestimate Marucho." Dan retorted. "He'll be back with a new Aquos Bakugan."

* * *

In the forest...

"Thank you for the delicious lunch." Marucho told the Aquos Bakugan. "But can you tell me how you knew Preyas?"

"Before he was taken by the Vestal people, he told me all about Earth and the Battle Brawlers." Elfin replied.

"He was my Bakugan." Marucho swallowed. "And my best friend."

"That Preyas was a real charmer. It was love at first sight." Elfin reminisced. "He was so dreamy."

"It sounds like Preyas was popular." Marucho noted.

"Everyone was very sad when he was captured." Elfin continued. "And that left the Wontu too vulnerable for attack, so I had to take over their protection."

"The Wontu?" Marucho echoed.

"Yes." Elfin replied. "The little Bakugan of the forest."

"I wish Preyas was here." Marucho remarked.

"I know!" he exclaimed when an idea came to him. "Elfin, I need a favor from you."

"A favor?" Elfin echoed. "What is it?"

"I need to battle the Vexos and save New Vestroia." Marucho replied. "Will you be my partner?"

"What?" Elfin was shocked.

"Come one, we'll be great together." Marucho encouraged. "Don't you think?"

"You're..." Elfin trailed. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Let's save Preyas." Marucho added.

"Hm, I don't think so." Elfin rejected.

"What?" Marucho exclaimed.

"You're not exactly what I imagined in a partner, Marucho." Elfin replied.

"That's way too smooth for me, Elfin." Marucho sweatdropped when an hip-hop image of himself appeared in his mind.

"I'm only up for a Battle Brawler who's super good-looking and knows how to show a Bakugan a real good time." Elfin twirled.

"Good time?" Marucho echoed. "But this is what Preyas would want."

"How did you know?" Elfin blinked.

"Preyas and I are as close as a Bakugan and a Brawler can be." Marucho replied. "He's counting on me to save the Bakugan."

"Since you put it that way," Elfin noted. "Okay, if you pass the tests, I'll think about a temporary partnership."

"What tests?" Marucho asked.

"Nothing too strenuous." Elfin assured.

"Your first task will be to stop the driftwood before it falls into the river." she started, leading Marucho to a waterfall.

"Okay." Marucho blinked.

"Oops, not so good that one." Elfin remarked when Marucho failed.

"The next task is all about speed." she continued. "Dodge these flowers."

"Flowers?" Marucho echoed.

"I give up!" he shouted when the flowers pelted him with seeds.

"Not so good on that one, either." Elfin noted.

"You tried your best, Marucho." she told the teen. "But it just wasn't good enough. So, why don't you just give up?"

"Tears." she panicked when Marucho started tearing. "Got to go."

"I don't give up." Marucho remarked determinedly. "I'll never give up. I'm a Bakugan Brawler and I'll save Preyas."

"Really?" Elfin asked.

"Trouble!" Marucho exclaimed when a Vexos ship flew past.

"Uh oh!" Elfin echoed his sentiments.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"There better be a few powerful Bakugan here." Mylene remarked as the light beam swept through the forest.

* * *

On a stone stack...

"Stop it!" Marucho shouted. "Stop it right now!"

"Give me back those Bakugan!" Elfin hollered.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"Yes." Mylene smiled when she caught sight of Elfin. "Well, well, well. What have we got here? A human and a little Bakugan with a big mouth. Better than these small fry."

"Leave them alone, you witch!" Elfin snapped. "Those are warrior Bakugan!"

"You're right." Mylene chuckled. "They're weak and useless."

"Did you see that?" Marucho asked when Mylene tossed the three Bakugan out of her hand.

"She can't get away with this!" Elfin insisted.

"All talk, no action." Mylene mocked.

"You want action?" Elfin hollered. "You've got it!"

"We'll take you on." Marucho issued his challenge.

"You mean you've changed your mind about being partners, Elfin?" he asked.

"Well, sort of." Elfin replied. "I mean, just this one time so that we can teach Miss Smarty Pants a lesson. A Bakugan brawl with us will wipe that smug smile off her face. You are good, right?"

"Of course I am!" Marucho insisted. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

By the lake...

"Whoa Marucho, don't you want to scan your partner's data first?" Elfin suggested.

"Oh right, sorry." Marucho blinked. "Scan Bakugan data."

"These are all your stats, Elfin?" he was surprised. "You're really amazing."

"I'm not so impressive." Elfin waved the compliment off.

_Intriguing._ Mylene mused. _I'll just have to take the Bakugan and find out more._

"Ready?" Marucho asked his temporal partner and frowned at Mylene. "Now, you'll be sorry."

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Mylene started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Abis Omega!"

"Don't worry, little Bakugan." Abis Omega snorted. "I'll make your defeat quick and painless."

"Oh please." Elfin sighed. "Ready to rock and roll, Marucho?"

"Yup, you bet I'm ready, Elfin." Marucho replied. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Sun, wind and rain combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear, Marucho!" Elfin manifested in a classic Sailor Moon pose. "There's still time to run away."

"Oh wow, Elfin." Marucho was astonished. "You're so awesome."

"Thanks, cutie pie." Elfin winked.

"Let's see how tough you are." Mylene stated. "In a battle."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Mylene shouted. "Dry Whirl!"

"It's just a little mist." Elfin mocked. "And mist can't hurt an Aquos attributed Bakugan. You're not very smart, are you?"

"Watch it, that's not just mist!" Marucho warned.

"The water's all gone." Elfin blinked when the lake died up.

"With 'Dry Whirl' active, you can't use your Aquos abilities." Mylene supplied. "But Abis Omega can still use his. It looks like your hopes for victory just dried up, little Bakugan."

"Watch where you're going!" Elfin exclaimed, dodging Abis Omega's assaults.

"Elfin, watch out!" Marucho warned.

"I'm so done with this." Elfin growled. "Attribute change!"

"Ventus, let wind and rain combine! Let Ventus Elfin appear!" she declared, striking a classic Sailor Moon pose. "Nice try though."

"Now, she's changed to Ventus." Marucho noted. "Abis Omega's 'Dry Whirl' ability is useless!"

"So, you're an attribute-changing Bakugan." Mylene remarked.

"I like variety." Elfin shrugged.

"Come on!" Marucho slid in an Ability Card. "Ability activate! Wind Mercury!"

"Upon the winds, I strike!" Elfin burst Abis Omega's water bubble with energy balls from her frog-like hat.

"Gotcha now!" she sang, defeating Abis Omega.

"That was incredible, Elfin." Marucho remarked.

"Easy peasy." Elfin waved it off.

"That's okay, I like a challenge." Mylene was unfazed.

* * *

In the Resistance trailer...

"Still no sign of Marucho anywhere." Dan said.

"Like I said, he's a deserter." Ace repeated.

"I told you, Ace, Marucho is no coward." Dan insisted.

"Look." Baron gaped.

"That's a Bakugan battle!" Eva exclaimed, recognizing the familiar light in the sky.

* * *

By the lake...

"Attribute change!" Elfin continued to battle. "Darkus! Let Darkus Elfin appear so I can make you guys disappear!"

"Power level, even." the mechanical voice droned as Elfin struck her classic Sailor Moon pose.

"So, it's Darkus this time, my friend." Mylene noted. "Interesting. You just might be worth keeping once you lose."

"Bakugan, roll!" she tossed in another Aquos Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Clawcer!"

"Combining power levels won't help you." Elfin remarked, realizing what Mylene was up to.

"This won't take long." Mylene promised. "Ability activate! Power Merge!"

"I'm losing energy!" Elfin squealed when the two Aquos Bakugan drained her power.

"Power Merge allows both Clawcer and Stug to steal 100 from your power level." Mylene supplied. "And so, you're mine."

"I don't think so." Marucho interjected. "Ability activate! Twin Back!"

"What do you know?" Elfin beamed when her G Power was returned. "I feel like a new Bakugan."

"Twin Back is an ability where any power level taken away is returned, times two." Marucho added.

_This human's not bad._ Elfin looked over at Marucho. _Who would have thought._

"And I'm not finished yet." Marucho continued. "Ability activate! Moon Rainbow!"

"A unique ability?" Mylene frowned when the 'Moon Rainbow' was activated.

"It decreases the opponent's power level by 200 and it increases Elfin's by 200." Marucho explained.

"Ta-da!" Elfin declared in Sailor Moon's classic 'In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you' pose. "And now for my next trick; nothing up my sleeve, now disappear!"

"You really took them out there, Elfin." Marucho praised when Mylene's 'Life Gauge' dropped.

"You can change attributes to Aquos, Ventus and Darkus." Mylene listed. "But can you stand this? Gate Card, set!"

"I don't get it." Marucho was puzzled. "Her 'Life Meter' is low, but she's still confident."

"What's that?" Elfin gasped.

"Trouble!" Marucho exclaimed when the sky darkened.

"I summon Trap Bakugan, Aquos Tripod Theta!" Mylene called."Tripod Theta is a powerful ancient Bakugan long thought extinct. But thanks to Vestals science, we've revived him as a Trap Bakugan."

"You're wasted." Marucho growled.

"Trap Bakugan?" Elfin echoed. "We're not afraid of you! Are we, Marucho?"

"Alright." Marucho replied. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Let Aquos Elfin appear!" Elfin manifested in a classic Sailor Moon pose. "Let's finish this."

"Darkus ability, activate!" Mylene called. "Life Ripple!"

"What is it? A ghost story?" Elfin asked, seeing the after-images of the defeat Bakugan behind Tripod Theta.

"They're not ghosts, Elfin." Marucho told her. "They're probably energy bodies."

"Energy bodies?" Elfin echoed.

"Tripod Theta also has the power of Aquos, Ventus and Darkus." Mylene supplied. "I've used it's Darkus power to revive the energy bodies of the Bakugan you've defeated."

"Is anyone else creeped out here?" Elfin asked.

"Elfin, wait!" Marucho warned as Elfin leapt into battle.

"What happened?" Elfin asked when she was knocked back by a forcefield.

"Energy Bakugan feed Trap Bakugan's power." Mylene replied.

"You can't win this with a direct attack." Marucho cautioned.

"Says you." Elfin retorted. "I never lose, Marucho."

"Hey jumbo, nice stance!" she called, jumping to attack again.

"Ability activate!" Mylene pulled out and Ability Card. "Power Merge!"

"Elfin!" Marucho exclaimed when the Aquos Bakugan was electrocuted by the Trap Bakugan's spear. "He's draining Elfin's power. Got to stop it. Maybe I can use 'Twin Back' to reverse the flow."

"Not so fast." Mylene smirked. "Ability activate! Octo-whip!"

"Marucho!" Elfin gasped when the tentacles knocked Marucho off.

"Now, you are all mine, Elfin." Mylene's smirk widened, certain of her victory. "You _will_ serve the Vexos. It is inevitable."

"Oh, I'm okay." Elfin blinked when the tornado was stopped. "Who turned the water off?"

"It can't be!" Mylene exclaimed. "You're supposed to be crushed!"

"I... I made it just in time, Elfin." Marucho muttered.

"Marucho!" Elfin looked at the teen. "You activated a defensive ability when you should have run. You saved me."

"Delta Marine Snow." Marucho supplied. "Only Aquos Elfin can use it. I couldn't let them hurt you, Elfin."

"Marucho, wake up!" Elfin urged when Marucho passed out. "You got to be okay."

"Risking his own life to save a silly Bakugan." Mylene scoffed. "These humans are such imbeciles."

"Take her." she instructed her Trap Bakugan. "You cannot continue without a Brawler. Surrender to me now!"

Just then, a Ventus Gate Card was thrown at her feet.

"Who threw that?" Mylene demanded.

The camera panned out to reveal a masked person with a Ventus Bakugan.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"That light came from over here." Mira wandered to the lake.

"I'm getting tired of losing to you." Mylene told the shadowed figure after her Trap Bakugan lost. "You could be useful. Why don't you join the Vexos?"

"No?" she added when the figure remained silent. "Then farewell."

That said, she took off on her transport.

"Could that be..." Mira trailed when the figure disappeared. "My brother?"

"Marucho, you okay?" Dan asked. "Come on, talk to me, buddy."

"That you, Dan?" Marucho peered open his eyes. "Where am I?"

"The battle!" he exclaimed.

"The battle is over." Mira informed. "She's gone. Some Brawler took care of Mylene's Trap Bakugan."

"That's good, because Elfin was in trouble." Marucho supplied.

"Oh no, Elfin!" he exclaimed, looking around.

"Looks like I lost her too." he sighed.

"Hey Marucho!" Elfin beamed.

"Elfin!" Marucho exclaimed.

"You're awake!" Elfin trotted in front of him. "I brought you some water."

"Don't get..." she blinked when Marucho picked her up." Careful."

"You're still here." Marucho was confused.

"Yeah!" Elfin replied.

"But why?" Marucho asked.

"Why did you think?" Elfin remarked.

"You said..." Marucho muttered.

"I know what I said." Elfin replied. "You think I'll leave my goofy partner all alone?"

"Your partner?" Marucho echoed.

"Preyas always said the most important thing in brawling isn't speed or strength." Elfin commented. "It's caring about your partner. So, I guess you passed the test. For now, anyway. But until the Bakugan are free again."

"Sure!" Marucho beamed.

"Way to go, Marucho." Dan smiled. "You've found a partner."

"That's so cool, Master Marucho." Baron added.

"You won't regret this." Marucho promised, ignoring Ace's indifferent shrug. "You and I will make an amazing team."

"Once I get you in shape." Elfin corrected. "Start with push-ups! Drop and give me 50!"

"But you said power isn't important." Marucho pointed out.

"I have high standards." Elfin remarked. "I want you looking good and feeling good. Got it?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Taste of Defeat

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Taste of Defeat

* * *

After his defeat to Spectra...

_I have nowhere left to go._ Gus looked at Helios portrait on the wall. _I'm beaten and broken. Please, give me a sign._

"So, you see it too, do you?" Spectra asked when Gus saw the portrait's eye blaze. "You've been chosen, join me and fight for a new world."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Vexos ship...

"Thank you for meeting here on such short notice." Gus told the assembled Vexos.

"Yeah, yeah, cut to the chase." Lync remarked.

"All I can say is: this better be important." Shadow added.

"I'm sure Gus has a good reason." Mylene commented. "Right Gus? Why have you dragged us here?"

"You should know." Gus replied. "You're here because all of you have failed."

"What do you mean by that, freak?" Shadow demanded.

"As I have said." Gus repeated.

"You're asking for it." Shadow warned.

"Gus means that from now on, we cannot afford to lose another battle." Spectra clarified.

"Next time, I'll demolish them before they load their gauntlets." Shadow promised.

"Didn't you lose three Bakugan to them?" Lync pointed out.

"What's your point?" Shadow inquired.

"Stop bickering, you fools." Mylene chided.

"That's it." Spectra barked.

"If I may speak." Gus added. "Master Spectra."

"Go ahead, Gus." Spectra replied.

"Please allow me to go next." Gus offered. "I will prove to you that this upstart Brawler Resistance can be beaten."

Spectra nodded, giving his consent.

"Spectra's little pet." Mylene growled.

"And bring the girl Prince Hydron wants." Spectra added.

"You're not planning to have her all to yourself, are you, Spectra?" Mylene glared. "She belongs to the Prince."

"She might be useful." Spectra told her. "Although, I have to admit, she _is_ quite a specimen."

* * *

With the Resistance...

"This is so nice, it's dampening to think the whole Vexos thing is just a dream." Marucho remarked.

"Well, don't get too carried away." Ace warned. "Or you'll wake to find yourself in a nightmare."

"He's right." Eva agreed.

"So, here Dan." Mira added. "This should help you against the Vexos."

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"A Bakugan Trap." Mira presented a Pyrus Scorpion to him.

"What the..." Marucho gaped, remembering Mylene's Bakugan Trap.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Come, Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Theta!" Mylene called._ _"Tripod Theta is a powerful ancient Bakugan long thought extinct. But thanks to Vestals science, we've revived him as a Trap Bakugan."_

* * *

"I remember Mylene using one of those in her battle." Marucho remarked.

"It's called Scorpion." Eva supplied.

"This is so cool!" Dan looked at his new Bakugan. "He's not even round."

"It's an honor to meet you, Scorpion." Drago greeted his new companion.

"What's the matter, dude?" Dan asked when Scorpion remained silent. "You a little shy?"

"To be honest," Mira admitted when Scorpion unfurled itself. "We're still learning about the Trap Bakugan, Dan. But it seems they're unable or unwilling to talk to us."

"I think they probably use another form of communication." Marucho surmised.

"It's okay." Dan replied. "We'll figure it out."

"How would you like to join our team, pal?" he smiled at Scorpion.

"Okay then." he decided when Scorpion moved his tentacles. "Let's blow the dust off and give a little training in. Okay, Drago. Let's go."

"Right." Drago replied as Dan took off.

"There." Dan placed the two Bakugan on a stone ledge. "Why don't we start off a little 'Triple Ability'?"

"Sounds good to me." Drago agreed

"What's up, Scorpion?" Dan asked when the Trap Bakugan turned around.

"I think he senses something coming." Drago supplied.

"What the..." Dan blinked.

"Careful Dan." Drago warned. "This doesn't fell right."

"That's a fine Bakugan you have." Gus remarked, revealing himself under the cloak.

"He sure is." Dan replied.

"I mean, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm hiking through the area to collect and study soils samples.." Gus replied. "And who are you?"

"I'm here with the Bakugan Brawler..." Dan started.

"Dan!" Drago cut Dan off.

"I mean, we're here to save the Bakugan." Dan corrected.

"Nice save." Drago sweatdropped.

"Interesting." Gus noted. "But why are you so concerned with Bakugan?"

"They're my friends." Dan replied.

"But what's in it for you?" Gus pressed.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"You don't know why you battle?" Gus frowned. "You're an amateur."

"Amateur?" Dan echoed.

"Maybe you're just some kind of mindless goo-digger." Gus added. "Or maybe, you're hungry for power."

"No way man!" Dan snapped.

"Then, what's the answer to my question?" Gus insisted.

"It's more... complicated." Dan replied.

"Battling without purpose is meaningless." Gus told him.

"Hang on." Dan blinked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I, too, am interested in the future of the Bakugan." Gus replied. "For my own personal reasons."

"Catch you later, Dan Kuso." he turned and walked off.

"What's that guy's damage?" Dan wondered.

"And how did he know your name?" Drago added.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"You're back." Spectra looked at his faithful follower. "What did you find out from your encounter with the Resistance?"

"Their newest Battle Brawler is nothing more than an amateur." Gus reported.

"Be careful, Gus." Spectra warned. "Don't underestimate Dan Kuso."

"He is nothing but a child." Gus scoffed.

"And yet, the Pillar chooses to side with him." Spectra reminded. "He may prove to be our greatest opponent."

"Then it is also possible that he could prove to be our greatest ally." Gus added. "You, and only you could bring our two worlds together. I will make them understand."

"Only with the 'help' of the Pillar." Spectra smirked. "That's why you must bring her to me."

_If only I could make the Bakugan Brawler Resistance experience the light I saw that day._ Gus looked at the Helios portrait.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_And now Brawlers!" the announcer declared in the arena. "It's the battle you've been waiting for. Top-ranked bad-boy with a Bakugan: Spectra! And the bright and raising star of New Vestroia, Gus!"_

"_General Quasar plus Melt Stream!" Spectra pulled out a Double Ability._

"_Don't think you can intimate me with your Double Ability." Gus remarked. "Ability activate! ViBlow!"_

"_Now, Triple Ability!" Spectra pulled out a Triple Ability. "Plus, Fusion Ability, activate! Omega!"_

"_Combination Fusion Ability." Gus was shocked. "Impossible!"_

"_No!" he gasped when Vulcan was soundly defeated. "Vulcan!"_

"_You never stood a chance against me." Spectra chuckled._

* * *

"_I have nowhere left to go." Gus looked at Helios portrait on the wall. "I'm beaten and broken. Spectra was absolutely right. I was completely outclassed by his power. Show me a sign."_

"_The eyes..." he gaped when Helios' eyes blazed. "They're shining."_

"_So, you see it too, do you?" Spectra asked when Gus saw the portrait's eye blaze._

"_Yes." Gus replied._

"_You've been chosen, join me and fight for a new world, Gus. Together, we will remake New Vestroia." Spectra offered. "What shall it be, Gus? Do you dare grab the future for your own?"_

* * *

_From that moment on, I was committed to Master Spectra and his vision of a united New Vestroia._ Gus concluded. _Bakugan battles were no longer just a game to me, but a means to a very important end. With each battle, I would help build a world more beautiful and powerful than ever imagined. Together with Master Spectra, anything is possible._

"Primo Vulcan." he looked at his partner. "We are now in the service of Spectra."

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"You think it was a member of the Vexos?" Mira asked when Dan told them about his encounter with Gus.

"He sounds strange enough to be a member of the group." Marucho concluded.

"Yeah." Dan agreed. "Too true."

"So, tell us what happened?" Ace asked.

"Did he mess with your mind?" Baron inquired.

"He sure tried to." Dan replied. "But I was too smooth for him."

"More like too brain-dead to me." Eva snickered.

"Hey, what was that supposed to mean?" Dan protested.

"Look out there"! Baron remarked, when the trailer stopped shaking as Gus' transport ship circled the trailer.

"Tell me, Dan Kuso." Gus stated. "Have you found your answer yet? Why do you Bakugan brawl?"

"No more silly disguises?" Dan inquired.

"No more." Gus replied. "My real name is Gus Grav. My master, Spectra sends his regards."

"Careful, he's the Number Two Vexos." Mira warned.

"Just second best?" Dan remarked. "I'm tired of you head games, Gus. This is no game! I fight to protect my friends and you can't stop me!"

"You are so naïve, Dan." Gus chuckled.

"That's it!" Dan fumed. "Let's see if you brawl as big as you talk! Come on!"

"As you wish." Gus replied, the two sliding on their gauntlets.

"Don't let him get to you, Dan!" Marucho cautioned. "He's tricky!"

"Smack him down, Master Dan!" Baron cheered. "Show him you're the best Brawler in the universe."

"Beware of overconfidence, Baron." Eva warned.

"Looks like their friendly little game just got serious." Ace concluded.

"Alright, gauntlet, Power Strike!" Dan and Gus faced off.

"Gate Card, set!" Dan started first. "Bakugan, roll! Drago, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Gus was next. "Primo Vulcan, stand! Together we'll crash the Resistance. Subterra Primo Vulcan!"

"Go, mighty Terra!" Vulcan declared. "Give me your irresistible power!"

"Subterra Primo Vulcan mat be a bigger problem than we thought." Eva noted, seeing the over-towering Bakugan.

"Battlefield, open." the mechanical voice droned.

"A power level of 500?" Dan was shocked a Vulcan's power.

"That's right!" Gus replied. "Now Primo Vulcan."

"Enough talk!" Vulcan barked.

"Fine by me!" Drago retorted.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when Vulcan rocketed to the sky and punched Drago downwards.

"You guys are so far out of your lead, it's sad." Gus mocked.

"Then, I guess it's time to stop holding back." Dan grinned. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor! This should even the odds."

"Power level increase." the mechanical voice droned.

"And now for my next trick." Dan pulled out a Double Ability. "Double Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Fire Tornado plus Burning Dragon!" Dan declared.

"Drago, power level increase." the mechanical voice droned.

"This will take you down to size." Dan remarked. "Bring on the heat, Drago!"

"Nice try." Gus remarked as Drago released his fireball. "Ability activate! Heavy Aegis!"

"Time to play fire extinguisher!" Vulcan declared, his rotating arm canceling out the fireball.

"Unbelievable!" Drago was astonished.

"Are you kidding?" even Dan was shocked. "He should be molten sludge."

"Primo Vulcan's body is made from New Vestroia's most indestructible metal." Gus chuckled. "And when 'Heavy Aegis' is activated, that defense is amplified 100-fold, making your pitiful attack, useless. I think it's time for your first lesson in true power. Learn it well. Ability, activate. Titan Knuckle!"

"Do you concede defeat?" Vulcan growled, raising his arm.

"I will never back down!" Drago retorted.

"Then, I'll make you bow." Vulcan swore.

"What the..." Drago gaped when the arm detached and flew towards him.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when the Pyrus Dragoniod was taken down by the flying palm. "They're 500 points apart. I could lose Drago."

"Welcome to the big league, kid." Gus told him. "Terra itself give Primo Vulcan strength. You can't resist."

"Argh! Think!" Dan cursed. "Drago's toast if I don't do something right now!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It's called Scorpion." Eva supplied when Mira presented the Trap Bakugan to him._

* * *

"This better work." Dan ground, deciding to use the Trap Bakugan. "I'm counting on you, Pyrus Scorpion. That ought to even the odds a bit."

"Drago, power level increase." the mechanical voice droned.

"So, you think you can use a Bakugan Trap?" Gus mocked.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises." Dan replied. "Double Ability activate! Time to knock Primo Vulcan down to size. He won't be able to use his arm."

"Don't forget." Gus reminded. "Primo Vulcan is still able to fly."

"Not after this." Dan corrected.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Burning Dragon plus Satellite Boost!" Dan declared.

"Try aiming." Gus chuckled when Vulcan dodged the fireball, only to realize his mistake when Drago's attack was reflected by Scorpion's mirrors, sending the flames crashing onto Vulcan's back.

"Bullseye!" Dan whooped.

"Drago, Scorpion, power level 1050." the mechanical voice droned.

"Not bad." Gus remarked. "Not bad at all. I like how you used Primo Vulcan's blind spot to sneak in your little attack."

"Your patronizing attitude is starting to annoy me." Drago growled as Vulcan's detached arm flew back to the Subterra Bakugan.

"My apologies." Gus replied. "I was merely trying to encourage you. This battle is not over. It's just began."

"Ability Card, set!" he pulled out an Ability Card. Ability activate! Pyrus Durance!"

"Drago, Scorpion, power level 750." the mechanical voice droned.

"They're out!" Mira gaped when both Drago and Scorpion were defeated.

"Oh no!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Life Gauge: 350." the mechanical voice droned.

"Lesson One: never take your opponent's victory for granted." Gus remarked as he dropped a Gate Card, activating it. "There's always a chance that they might have one or two more cards up their sleeve."

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" he added. "Dan Kuso, it's time for me to show you how the big boys play."

"Sounds good to us." Dan grinned. "Right, Drago?"

"Right." Drago replied.

"So, Primo Vulcan." Gus declared, tossing Vulcan in.

"It's up to you, Drago." Dan added, following suit. "And don't forget, Scorpion!"

"Gate Card, open." came Gus' instruction. "Subterra Reactor. I'll show you the true power of a Bakugan Trap. Hexados, stand! Ability activate! Ray Drill!"

"Hexados, power level 550." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan retaliated. "Reflection Boost!"

"Power level decrease." the mechanical voice droned when Scorpion reflected Hexados' attack.

"Big deal." Gus scoffed. "Now to prove what an amateur you are. You can't beat what you cant' see."

"Oh man. Dan cursed when Hexados tunneled into the ground.

"Did Hexados run away?" Marucho wondered.

"No, listen." Ace corrected.

"Look out!" Mira exclaimed when Hexados' tentacles burst out right in front of Scorpion, raining the Trap Bakugan with its blasts.

"Scorpion, eliminated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Scorpion!" Dan gasped when the Trap Bakugan was defeated.

"Scorpion!" Mira was shocked.

"He went down hard." Baron remarked.

"Be careful, Dan." Marucho warned. "Your 'Life Gauge' is low."

"You need to turn this around quick." Ace added. "Drago can't face those two alone."

"Drago's never alone!" Dan snapped. "Triple Ability activate!"

"Oh no!" Gus gaped. "You can't..."

"Burning Dragon!" Dan declared.

"Drago increase 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"My 'Life Meter' is dropping." Gus looked at his decreasing 'Life Gauge'.

"Crush him, Dan!" Baron whooped.

"Amateur, huh?" Dan retorted. "Burning Tornado plus Fusion Ability: Pyrus Slayer!"

"Drago, power level 1100." the mechanical voice droned.

"He's using a Triple Ability." Gus was astonished. "This Drago may be almost as powerful as Helios."

"What's the next lesson?" Dan joked.

"Lucky shot." Gus remarked. "You can dish it out, but can you take it? Ability activate! ViBlow!"

"Vulcan, power level 800." the mechanical voice droned.

"Keep fighting, Drago." Dan encouraged.

"Huh? Nothing?" he blinked when Vulcan blocked the flaming Dragoniod with one hand.

"You don't understand, do you, Dan?" Gus stated. "I cannot lose. Victory is my destiny. My master, Spectra, has promised to change the world and I'm going to help."

"New Vestroia isn't yours to change and Bakugan aren't slaves." Eva started, her Cosmo radiating around her. "Your destiny is a lie."

"Fool, we all serve Master Spectra." Gus snorted. "And soon, you and Drago will bow before him."

"No way!" Dan snapped. "That will never happen!"

"There's no use in fighting, Dan." Gus told him. "Spectra is leading us all into a new future with him and Primo Vulcan and I will rule at his side."

"You're crazy." Dan growled.

"Enough insolence!" Gus barked. "Ability activate! Drill Impact!"

"You battle for friendship, but I battle for power." he mocked as Vulcan's detached arm flew towards Drago.

"Drago!" Dan gasped as Drago crashed to the ground.

"That is why you'll never be good enough to defeat me." Gus added. "See goodbye, Dan Kuso."

"Dan!" Mira exclaimed as a boulder came down on him.

"Look out!" Baron warned.

"So, ends the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Gus smirked, certain of his victory.

"Just in time, partner." Dan looked at Drago who had blocked the boulder for him.

"Behind you!" Marucho warned as Vulcan fired another arm.

"That's enough!" Eva rebuked, a stream of lightning blasted Vulcan's arm off course.

"What?" Gus was startled.

"So, the Pillar steps up." he scoffed. And here I thought you let your pets fight your battles."

"Gus, it would be wise for you to accept your defeat." Eva advised, as her Cosmo radiated. "If you're truly a Brawler, humbly stand down and ask for forgiveness."

"Me, ask for forgiveness?" Gus scoffed. "Master Spectra's the only man capable of controlling this world!"

"Listen up, Bakugan Brawler Resistance." he turned to the rest of the group. "Whether it's right or wrong, Master Spectra's the only man strong enough to rule the world! Do you really believe that this girl who thinks she's the Pillar can do the job?"

"Gus..." Eva stepped forward. "If this world knows nothing of love or justice, and is controlled by a man possessed by evil, I will be his enemy and I will destroy him."

"Say what?" Gus frowned.

"What good would it be to live in such a world?" Eva asked

"Eva..." Ace looked at the Pillar.

"But I am convinced, that while everyone embraces and strives for peace, the world as we know it, will have beautiful days ahead." Eva continued. "That reason alone is worth fighting for and from this moment on, I am ready to fight."

"Vulcan!" Gus barked.

The Subterra Bakugan nodded and fired another arm at Drago, taking out the Pyrus Dragoniod.

"Drago, power level decrease 200." the mechanical voice droned.

Dan looked on wide-eyed as Drago was soundly defeated.

"Drago's down!" Marucho gaped.

"It's okay." Mira assured. "At least Drago won't be taken. The power level difference is too low."

"Life meter zero." the mechanical voice droned as Dan's 'Life Gauge' shrunk."Winner, Gus."

"I can't believe Master Dan lost" Baron gaped as Ace growled.

"It's like I told you." Gus remarked. "Friendship doesn't matter. Power does. Thanks to Master Spectra, I am now more than a Bakugan Brawler."

"Give up while you still can." he advised, jumping onto his transport.

* * *

Back on the Vexos ship...

"I've brought you your victory, my Master." Gus reported to Spectra. "As promised."

"You have don well, Gus." Spectra remarked. "You have brought pride back to the Vexos; now I know why Prince Hydron is obsessed with her."

"Looks like the weasel won afterall." Lync scoffed.

"Who cares?" Volt retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shadow shrugged.

"It's not quite over yet." Mylene corrected.

* * *

Back with the Resistance...

"Dan?" Marucho blinked.

"It's okay, Master." Baron assured.

"Gus _is_ the Vexos Number Two Brawler afterall." Mira added.

"True, even I might have some trouble beating him." Ace admitted.

"Yeah!" Dan beamed. "That was the best Bakugan brawl ever!"

"What?" even Drago was astonished.

"Well, I guess so." he added, exchanging a look with Scorpion.

"The only way to get better is to battle the best." Dan decided. "We'll show him next time!"

"I've never seen anyone so happy to lose." Ace chuckled.

"Daniel is a true Brawler." Drago noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Return of a Friend

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Return of a Friend

* * *

_Dan's dream sequence_

"_Enough insolence!" Gus barked. "Ability activate! Drill Impact!"_

"_That is why you'll never be good enough to defeat me." he added. "See goodbye, Dan Kuso."_

"_Dan!" Mira exclaimed as a boulder came down on him._

"_Look out!" Baron warned._

"_So, ends the Bakugan Brawler Resistance." Gus smirked, certain of his victory._

"_Just in time, partner." Dan looked at Drago who had blocked the boulder for him._

"_Behind you!" Marucho warned as Vulcan fired another arm._

"_That's enough!" Eva rebuked, a stream of lightning blasted Vulcan's arm off course._

"_What?" Gus was startled._

"_So, the Pillar steps up." he scoffed. And here I thought you let your pets fight your battles."_

"_Gus, it would be wise for you to accept your defeat." Eva advised, as her Cosmo radiated. "If you're truly a Brawler, humbly stand down and ask for forgiveness."_

"_Me, ask for forgiveness?" Gus scoffed. "Master Spectra's the only man capable of controlling this world!"_

"_Vulcan!" he barked._

_The Subterra Bakugan nodded and fired another arm at Drago, taking out the Pyrus Dragoniod._

_Dan looked on wide-eyed as Drago was soundly defeated._

* * *

"Drago!" Dan woke up from his dream.

"Are you alright, Dan?" Marucho asked, having been woken up by his roommate.

"What's going on?" Baron dashed in. "Who's attacking?"

"Did you just wake up from having a nightmare?" he asked Dan.

"Yeah, I guess I was." Dan apologized. "Sorry to wake you."

"Some nightmare you had." Marucho noted. "Every single Vestal on the planet must've heard you."

"You'll have bad dreams too if you lost a Bakugan brawl as Master Dan did." Baron spoke from experience.

"Nice one." Marucho rebuked.

"You know what, Marucho." Dan growled. "Baron is right."

"Drago, time to start training." he barked.

"In the middle of the night?" Marucho echoed.

"Drago!" Dan tossed off the blankets.

"Drago?" he looked around, only to find the Dragoniod was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, have you seen Drago?"

* * *

On the observation deck...

"For the first time, I wonder if I have the strength to do what must be done." Drago mused. "Wavern... you sacrificed your life to save our world and I will protect it till my last breath. But, I can't do it alone."

"You're never alone, Drago." Eva reminded him.

"Drago!" Dan called. "There you are. Why are you all alone you out here?"

"Just thinking." Drago replied.

"Me too." Dan remarked. "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

In the trailer...

"He woke you too." Mira noted, seeing Ace at the window. "Are you worried?"

"Not about him." Ace chuckled. "But if he brawls at this hour, the released power could give the Vexos a fix on us."

* * *

On the training ground...

"Nice move, Drago!" Dan remarked as Drago dodged Nemus' attacks. "Ability activate!"

* * *

In the trailer...

"Okay." Ace corrected. "Now I'm bored. Wake me when the Vexos attack, okay Mira?"

"Right." Mira muttered. "Pretend you don't care."

Meanwhile on the observation deck, Eva turned and looked at the horizon, locking eyes with a pair of familiar gold.

* * *

In the main city...

"A toast to the famous six warrior Bakugan." Prince Hydron declared. "The most powerful Bakugan o each attribute and you're all mine."

"So, tell me." he turned. "Why do I only have five?"

"Spectra!" he fumed. "What is going on? You defeated the human and yet I still have no Pyrus Dragoniod in my collection!"

"Why yes." Spectra replied. "My apologies, Prince Hydron."

"You're supposed to be the best Brawler on New Vestroia." Prince Hydron snapped. "So, prove it."

"I understand your frustration." Spectra replied. "I will not fail, but these things take time, my lord."

"Well, okay then." Prince Hydron remarked. "I'm counting on you, Spectra. It would be unwise to disappoint me. I expect to hear good news from you soon."

With a snap, he turned off the screen.

With Spectra out of sight, he then turned on a hologram stand and an image of a kneeling and praying Eva dressed in a dress fit for a Queen appeared before him.

* * *

"You spoiled little brat." Spectra hissed.

"I take complete responsibility, Master." Gus replied. "My failure has caused your continued disfavor."

"Not so." Spectra corrected. "You accomplished much, Gus. Our spoilt Prince is just throwing a childish tantrum. He wants his new toy."

"Careful, Master." Gus hushed a warning. "You never know who could be listening in on us."

"Let them listen." Spectra waved his concern aside. "Come, there is much to do."

"Of course, Master Spectra." Gus replied. "Soon, you will have your bride."

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"If we follow this route." Ace traced his finger through the map. "We should get close to the city undetected."

"I can get us there by sundown guys." Baron added. "Pedal to the metal."

"Does this mean that we're actually going into enemy territory now?" Marucho asked.

"It's about time we started destroying those Vexos Dimensional Controllers." Dan added.

"Oh man! The Vexos are going to freak out!" he grinned.

"Dan, stay focused." Drago warned.

"Hold on." Mira cut in. "I have something else to discuss."

"Is something wrong?" Drago asked when he saw Dan was not looking too well.

"Nothing." Dan covered his nether regions. "I just have to go."

"Too much information." Drago sweatdropped.

"When you got to go, you got to go!" Dan rushed to the bathroom.

"Greeting, Dan Kuso." Gus's hologram appeared via the mechanical bee that slipped into the trailer when Dan exited from the bathroom.

"Gus?" Dan turned around. "What is a Vexos doing here? How did you get into our headquarters!"

He tried to jump him, but passed through the Subterra Brawler.

"I get it." Dan realized. "You're just a hologram."

"I warn you." Gus continued. "Today, I will take your Drago and the Pillar away."

"As if!" Dan snapped.

"I understand if you refuse my challenge." Gus remarked. "After losing to me once, you're probably afraid. However, if you do have the guts to take me on again, my little spy will lead you right to me."

"Come here, you." Dan growled, grabbed the mechanical bee. "I'll take you on. This time, I'll slap you down for good."

"Are you nuts?" Ace demanded. "You want to postpone destroying the Dimensional Controller and go off on some wild goose chase?"

"My brother will be a big help if we can find him." Mira insisted.

"Just let it go. "Ace rebuked. "We had too many distractions already. We're supposed to be freeing the Bakugan."

"That's what I am doing. Mira insisted.

"Okay, let's all take a big, deep breath here." Marucho tried to play peacemaker.

"Forget it, Marucho." Baron replied. "Once those two start, they can go go hours."

"Drago." Dan whispered, grabbing his partner.

"Dan?" Drago blinked.

"Let's blow." Dan replied.

"We're going?" Drago was confused. "Where?"

"Gus challenged us to a rematch." Dan replied. "So now, we have to go meet him."

"Sounds like a trap." Drago noted.

"I know it does." Dan replied. "But it's another chance to free Vulcan from the Vexos."

"I'm in." Drago remarked. "But shouldn't we tell Marucho and the others?"

"Please, don't fight guys!" Marucho panicked. "Seriously, you're worse than a couple of two-year-old. How about a group hug? Or sing-long maybe guys? Huh?"

"Let's not." Dan noted. "They're kinda of busy right now. Besides, this is a one-on-one Bakugan battle."

"We'll be back before they know I'm gone." Dan snuck out.

"Okay, bug-face." he released the mechanical bee. "Now, show me where Gus is."

* * *

On the battlefield..

"You made it." Gus noted when Dan appeared.

"You bet." Dan replied. "This chance is too sweet to pass up. I really hope you've been practicing, Gus. I won't go easy."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall." Gus laughed.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, open!" Gus started first. "Crush them, Vulcan. Bakugan, roll!"

"Scotch them, Drago!" Dan was next. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Bakugan, stand!" Gus barked.

Bakugan, stand!" Dan instructed.

"Ability activate!" Gus pulled out an Ability Card. "Subterra Reactor!"

"Vulcan, power level 600." the mechanical voice droned.

"You were fools to face us again." Gus scoffed. "Now, you'll see why."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Gus activated his Ability Card. "Titan Knuckle!"

"Drago, minus 200." the mechanical voice droned after Drago crashed onto the ground.

"I'm ahead by 600." Gus grinned. "Now watch as I take Drago away forever!"

"Ability activate!" Dan pulled out an Ability Card. "Burst Shield!"

"Drago, plus 200." the mechanical voice droned. "Vulcan, minus 200. Winner: Vulcan."

"Your last second Ability saved Drago." Gus snorted. "But you lost precious Life Points in the process."

"Are you okay?" Dan asked his partner. "Drago?"

"I felt better." Drago replied. "But you've lost half of your Life Points. Sorry, my friend."

"Not a problem. Dan replied. "We're just getting started!"

"It's my turn to start." Dan tossed in a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Interesting." Spectra watched from above. "This Drago . He had once been the Perfect Dragoniod Bakugan."

"And then, he became the Core of New Vestroia." Helios added. "How could he return to Bakugan form after that?"

"Good question." Spectra replied. "Helios, I have a very good feeling; that if we can engage this Bakugan in battle ourselves, everything will become clear."

"Bakugan, stand!" Gus tossed in Vulcan.

"Gate Card, open!" came Dan's next instruction. "Pyrus Reactor!"

"It's showtime." he produced Scorpion. "Let them feel your sting. Scorpion!"

"It's the Bakugan Trap." Gus' eyes widened.

"It's my turn to take you down with one move." Dan produced two Ability Cards.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Double Ability, activate!" Dan declared. "Burning Dragon, plus Satellite Boost!"

Scorpion caught the powered-up fireball with its mirror and turned to Vulcan, raining numerous fireballs at the Subterra Bakugan.

"Drago, power level 1150." the mechanical voice droned.

"No way!" Gus was shocked. "I will never let that human take Vulcan. Ability, activate! Pyrus Durance!"

"Drago, power level 850." the mechanical voice droned as Drago headbutted Vulcan, ending the battle.

"Looks like we're even." Dan caught Drago.

"That's alright." Gus replied. "I haven't even began to brawl. I am through playing around with you."

"I'll handle this, Gus." Spectra intervened.

"This is my battle." Gus insisted.

"Who are you?" Dan asked. "And what?"

"I am Spectra Phantom." Spectra introduced himself. "Leader of the Vexos."

"You think I'm impressed by that?" Dan asked. "Not much. So back off, Spectra, leader of the Vexos! I've got a battle to finish with Gus."

"You should learn to be more respectful of your superiors." Spectra chided. "It is an honor for amateurs, such as yourself, to lose to the top-ranked Brawler.'

"Gate Card, set!" he tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Now, bring out Drago."

"Nobody tells me how to brawl." Dan snapped. "Since you're asking for it, I'll battle you."

"Ready, Drago?" he asked his partner.

"Ready." Drago replied.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan tossed Drago in. "Drago, stand!"

_That Dragoniod is magnificent._ Spectra mused. _Now, to put him to the test and see what he's got._

"Double Ability activate!" he commanded. "Dual Dragon, plus Iron Core!"

"No way!" Dan gasped. "He spilt into two and doubled his power level."

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"Give me a break!" Mira retorted. "I wanted to take a little detour, that's all."

"No way." Ace objected. "It's pointless."

"I call a ceasefire!" Marucho cut in-between them. "We need to look at this!"

"What's that?" Mira asked.

"That's got to be Drago." Baron concluded.

"Dan must have slipped out and got involved in a Bakugan battle." Eva realized.

"I hope he's not battling Gus." Ace remarked.

"He need us." Mira concluded.

* * *

On the battlefield..

_This Dragoniod's attack power and defense skills are nothing remarkable._ Spectra thought. _Perhaps, it's time to wrap this battle up and deliver my gifts to Prince Hydron._

"Take this." Dan slid in an Ability Card.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Triple Ability activate!" Dan declared. "Burning Dragon, plus Burning Tornado and don't forget, Fusion Ability; Pyrus Slayer!"

"What the..." Spectra gaped. "That's a Triple Ability."

"Bakugan, roll!" Gus tossed Vulcan in. "Ability activate! Heave Aegis!"

"Vulcan's wiped out my ability." Drago growled when his flames were blew out.

"The difference in our power levels is more than 500 points." Dan exclaimed.

"Now, who's attacking me?" he demanded when two green globes were tossed into the sky and the sky glowed green.

"What is that?" Mira asked as the rest of the Resistance came in.

"No way!" Dan gasped at his rescuer. "It's him! Yes! It's Shun!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability, activate!" Shun called. "Thunder Power, Glimmering Slash!"

A twisting Hylash knocked Vulcan off his feet.

"Ability, activate!" came the Ventus Brawler's next command as he leapt off Ingram. "Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot!"

"It can't be!" Gus gaped when his 'Life Gauge' shrunk to zero when Vulcan was defeated by the Ventus Bakugan.

"Sorry, I failed, Master Spectra." he pocketed Vulcan.

"It's fine." Spectra told him. "I'll take it from here. Helios, are you ready?"

"I am, Master." Helios growled.

"Let's go." Spectra tossed Helios in. "Most powerful Bakugan, Pyrus Helios. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Drago, what is it?" Dan asked when Helios manifested.

"I don't know, Dan." Drago replied. "But this one is powerful."

"That's Helios." Baron supplied.

"It's you, Shun." Marucho added when the older teen jumped in.

"No!" Baron went into 'fan-boy mode' again. "You mean Shun Kazami?"

"So, how's it going, Dan?" Shun asked his best friend.

"Okay, except for a problem named Spectra." Dan replied.

"I can't wait to meet him." Shun responded. "What do you say we show him how this is done?"

"Sounds good to me, partner." Dan replied

"Hey, Spectra." he called out. "It's time to give this party started."

_If that Dragoniod can use Triple Ability, he's probably got other powers he's hiding from me._ Spectra surmised.

"Ability, activate!" Shun was next. "Claw, Thunder Position Keganui!"

With the two Helios trapped in web, Ingram took the package to the sky and threw Helios to the ground, Seismic-Toss style.

_I must see all the Dragoniod's powers._ Spectra decided after Helios was defeated.

"Ability activate!" he restarted the battle. "General Quasar!"

The attack took out both Hylash and Ingram.

"And to think, you were once the Perfect Dragoniod." Helios met Drago head-to-head. "Now, you're no better than that Tigrerra I crushed."

"What?" Drago demanded. "You were the one who took Tigrerra?"

"That's right." Helios taunted. "And Tigrerra cried for mercy, just like you will."

"I will make you pay for that!" Drago swore.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when Drago started to shine. "What's wrong?"

"Is he telling me to use this card?" he blinked at the glowing card in his hand.

"Magnificent!" Spectra declared. "Come on, don't hold back. Show me everything you've got!"

"Ability activate!" Dan used the new Ability Card. "Strike Dragon!"

"Power level exchange complete." the mechanical voice droned as Helios was knocked off by the intense energy wave. "Spectra 'Life Gauge': zero."

"Way to go, Master Dan!" Baron whooped.

"Excellent work, Helios." Spectra picked the Pyrus Bakugan up. "Let's go, Gus."

"Right away, Master Spectra." Gus replied.

"Come back anytime and we'll give you a lesson in Battle Brawling!" Dan hollered.

"Now I've seen the powers of the Dragoniod, I can't allow it to be just a plaything." Spectra smirked.

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"So, where have you been, man?" Dan asked the newcomer. "You just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"It was..." Shun started. "Really weird. I was up in the mountains by myself, working on my ninja skills, when suddenly a crack in the dimension appeared in front of me. I was sucked into it and the next thing I knew, I landed here, wherever here was."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Where am I?" Shun wondered when he sat up. "And how did I get here?"_

* * *

"It's hard to say for sure." Eva supplied. "But maybe when the Vestals arrived in New Vestroia, it created a distortion in the dimensions."

"That makes sense." Dan noted. "And it would explain why we couldn't get through you on Earth."

"Then, pretty soon after that, I met Ingram." Shun looked at the Ventus Bakugan in his hand.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What's happening?" Ingram gasped when she was drawn into the light beam the Vexos cast upon her fellow Bakugan when Shun grabbed her._

"_Thank you for saving me." she looked at the teen. "I will always indebted to you. My name is Ingram."_

"_And I am Shun Kazami." Shun introduced himself._

"_Shun, are you a Vestal?" Ingram asked._

"_A Vestal?" Shun echoed. "You mean the guys who were sucking up all the Bakugan? No way, man. So what's the deal? Who's who burning up you guys and why?"_

* * *

"Ingram told me about the Vestals." Shun continued. "And from that moment on, I devoted myself to freeing the Bakugan."

"Hey Shun." Marucho started. "Is that you who saved me and Elfin when I battled against Mylene?"

"I hoped that was my brother." Mira was disappointed.

"You've got to face it, Mira." Ace told her. "Come on, you'll see your brother when he wants to be seen and not before."

"But Shun." Dan started. "Why did you disappear? Why didn't you just show yourself after the battle and then come join us."

"Sorry Dan." Shun replied. "I had to get back to something extremely important."

"What can be more important than your old Brawling partners?" Dan asked. "Or Eva for that matter."

"Don't drag me into this, Dan." Eva warned.

"We're almost there." Baron cut in. "Alpha City: New Vestroia."

"Hey, just where I was heading." Shun concluded. "I'm going to break in and find Skyress."

"And what if Skyress isn't in there?" Eva thought to ask.

"Good question." Ace remarked.

"I'll improvise." Shun shrugged.

"You never change, do you?" Eva sweatdropped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Cyber Nightmare

SailorStar9: Sorry for the late update, I was distracted by some _other_ things. Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: Cyber Nightmare

* * *

"Finally." Dan remarked as the group stood in the forest at the edge of Alpha City. "There it is."

"Alpha City: New Vestroia!" Marucho jumped about. "Here we come!"

"Okay, follow me." Shun took the lead.

"The duct goes underground and come up inside the city." he led them to an abandoned air vent.

"This way we can sneak into the city undetected." Dan noted.

"How did you find this, Shun?" Marucho asked.

"I've been encasing the area for a couple of days." Shun replied.

Nice work, man. It's great to have you on the team." Dan remarked.

"Let's go!" Shun jumped in.

"Wow, that's serious and awesome ninja action." Baron gushed. "Now it's my turn."

"I really don't think he has the ninja thing down quite yet." Marucho sweatdropped as Baron tumbled down the vent.

"Don't you think we should follow them?" Drago suggested.

"Yeah!" Dan agreed and the rest of the group jumped in. "This rocks!"

_I can't pass up to talk to my father._ Mira mused as the group walked through a tunnel. _But, I'll have to give them the slip to do that._

"You seemed troubled, Mira." Wilda noted.

"I'm fine." Mira assured her partner.

"Well, I'm right beside you." Wilda reminded her.

"Thanks a lot." Mira smiled.

"Man, I never thought we'll get here." Dan muttered, pushing the manhole cover off.

"What the..!" he blinked when a Darkus Anchorsaur came into view. "Oh no!"

"Tournament of the Bakugan!" the announcer on the hologram screen declared. "Many will compete, but only one will rise victorious! You won't want to miss a minute of the action! See ya there, Brawlers!"

"No way!" everyone, except Dan, scattered when a vehicle was about to run the group over.

"Whoa, looks like we got here in the middle of rush hour!" Marucho remarked as Dan scrambled to safety.

"How about a little warning next time, Shun?" Dan complained.

"Sorry, dude." the older teen replied. "Check it out."

"Wow, awesome." Dan noted.

"This is where I used to live." Mira supplied. "My father still works here."

"It was not what I was expecting" Dan admitted as they walked through the city.

"I know what you mean, Dan." Marucho agreed.

"I thought a city full of Vestals would look..." Dan tried to fins the right words. "More evil-like, you know?"

"Yeah, but everyone looks like us." Marucho concurred. "It doesn't make sense. How come they don't understand about the Bakugan?"

"Battle of the Bakugan!" the announcer came again. "The world's top Brawlers in the ultimate smack-down!"

"Ah, cool!" a kid beamed.

"Can't wait!" one of his companions added.

"It's gonna be the best!" the third added. "But no one can take on Spectra."

"No way!" the first kid retorted. "My brother's going to crash them all."

"Whoa, he's a Brawler?" the second kid asked.

"Yeah, he's going to win, for sure this time." the first kid boasted. "And then, he'll become a member of the Vexos."

"Sweet." the third kid remarked. "And when I grow up, I want to join the Vexos too."

"I want to be just like Spectra." the second kid commented.

"I"m going to be just like Shadow." the third kid added and the three took off.

"I guess, the Vexos are their heroes." Dan noted.

"It's weird." Marucho pointed out. "I don't want to blame them for getting excited."

"But everyone needs to learn the truth." Baron remarked.

"Bakugan are intelligent beings who deserve to be free." Ace added.

"Remember, it's not their fault." Mira reminded. "I was the same until I found out."

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Oh darn." Mira complained when she lost the practice match to Keith. "I lost again."_

"_You're just not falling through, Mira." Keith rebuked. "You corner your opponent, but for some reason, you lose focus on the final attack."_

"_Well, I just want to beat my big brother." Mira pouted. "So there."_

"_Just chill." Keith soothed. "You're learning fast, short stuff."_

* * *

"Oh Keith..." Mira muttered

"This is whacked!" Dan snapped. "We got to make them understand; Bakugan are alive and feel pain and should be set free."

"That's right." Marucho agreed. "We'll tell the Vestals the whole truth and then they'll see. Good plan, Elfin?"

"Sure, sure." Elfin replied. "But just to be on the safe side, we should destroy the controllers first."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with her." Dan agreed. "Where is the controller?"

"Over there." Shun pointed to the top of the battle arena.

"The dome in the center of the city is the battle arena where all the Bakugan tournaments take place." Ace supplied.

"And that tower on top is the Dimension Controller." Baron added.

"What are we waiting for?" Dan was anxious. "Let's get to work!"

"Come on, Shun." he egged.

"Hold on." Shun objected. "I want to check out the controller first, guys."

"Have you lost it?" Dan barked. "That controller has got to be destroyed right now! I'm tired of hearing Eva cry every night!"

"And you think my heart doesn't break when _I_ see her tears!?" Shun retorted hotly.

Ace whistled, surprised at the Ventus Brawler's outburst.

"Just give me a moment." Shun replied, composing himself. "I want to try something."

"You should give sun a chance, Dan." Marucho suggested. "Afterall, he brought us into the city, didn't he?"

"Whatever!" Dan scoffed. "Let's just get going!"

"No." Mira cut in. "I can't join you. There's something I have to take care of, alone."

"What the..." Dan blinked when Mira took off.

"Mira, stop!" Marucho shouted.

"Weird." Dan muttered.

* * *

In the Clay's apartment unit...

_It was foolish to think he'd be here._ Mira mused as she stepped into the unit.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Mira, you're back." Keith greeted his sister._

"_You're still doing homework?"__ Mira asked._

"_Mira, you've got to check this out." Keith stated._

"_What is it, another lame video?" Mira asked when Keith set to work on the laptop. "Or a secret love note?"_

"_Here." she placed a cup on the table._

"_Thanks sis. Keith replied._

* * *

_Everything's just the way he left it._ Mira passed her hand over the laptop.

_There must be some clue here._ She assessed the laptop. _Something to tell me where he's gone._

"I know." she muttered. "If I just keep looking."

"It's just..." she mumbled. "I feel like something is wrong. I hope he's out there fighting to free the Bakugan like me."

"What do you think, Wilda?" she asked her partner. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"Well, I..." Wilda replied.

"Wilda?" Mira blinked when the main door slid open.

"Who's there?" she turned to see the intruder.

"Mira, you've come back." Professor Clay remarked.

"Father." Mira growled.

"Well, I'm glad you come to your senses." Professor Clay added as Mira switched off the laptop.

"Never!" Mira snapped. "If it means enslaving the Bakugan!"

"No need to get so upset, Mira." Professor Clay chided. "Why can't you just enjoy your good life?"

"No way!" Mira retorted. "That life depends on the misery of others!"

"Enough!" Professor Clay scolded.

"Father, where is Keith?" Mira asked.

"Tell me, you know something, don't you?" she pressed when Professor Clay turned away.

"I... I..." Professor Clay started. "Mira, your brother... he's no more."

"Please take my advice." he warned. "And just forget you ever knew him."

"Monster..." Mira muttered, realizing the implication. "How could you!?"

"Yes?" Professor Clay took his call. "I'm on my way."

"Hold it!" Mira stopped her father from leaving. "Are you saying something happened? Tell me!"

"Pull yourself together!" Professor Clay shook her off. "Mira, this is all I have to say on the matter. If you knows what good for you, you will clean up and learn to behave."

"Lock up when you leave." he finished and walked off.

"Father..." Mira muttered.

"Come back!" she yelled after the vehicle her father was in. "I swear I'll find the truth."

* * *

On the way to the lab...

"You sure the trans-system has reached the projected numbers?" Professor Clay asked.

"Yes sir." one of his aides replied. "See, it checks out."

"Excellent work." Professor Clay replied. "We'll being the experiment immediately."

"Yes sir." the two assistants replied.

_What are you up to this time, father?_ Mira wondered, dashing through the corridor.

"Now, where did they go?" she asked when she lost sight of her father.

"What is that thing?" she was shocked to see a mechanical Altair from the observation deck.

"Trans-system active." one of the assistants reported. "Energy levels steady at 2500."

"Raise it to 3000." Professor Clay instructed.

"What?" the assistant gaped. "All at once?"

"There are strict guidelines." another aide reminded.

"We are on the threshold of something great." Professor Clay barked. "Increase power!"

"Yes sir." the assistant at the controls replied. "Increasing power."

Mira watched in shock as the experiment continued as Professor Clay growled.

Mira then covered her eyes when a bright light exploded.

"It worked!" Professor Clay laughed, seeing the mechanical Altair reduced into a Bakugan ball. "We did it! The power of a Bakugan in a cybernetic body."

"We've created a new Bakugan!" he declared.

"It can't be..." Mira took a few steps back. "Vestals' creating Bakugan? But why, father? Why?"

* * *

Outside the laboratory...

"Oh man," Dan remarked as he viewed the laboratory through the binoculars. "The security here is tighter than... Shun's jeans. We won't even get close with all those guards around."

"Wait, look over there, Master Dan." Baron added.

"It looks like they're going a mock battle before the tournament starts." Ace concluded.

"Where?" Dan looked at where the two were looking. "Where?"

"There they are." he noted, seeing the two Bakugan fighting. "You see that?"

"Just what I thought." Shun remarked. "The battle arena and the Dimension Controller seem to be synchronized."

"Synchronized?" Dan echoed. "So, this is what you wanted to check out, Shun?"

"Yeah." Shun nodded. "We'll take advantage of that link to destroy the Dimension Controller. Let's get out of here first and then I'll explain."

"Maybe we should wait until Mira gets back." Marucho suggested.

"I can't believe she ditched us like that." Dan remarked.

"Mira! Yo, Mira!" he shouted down at the communicator. "Come in!"

"Dan, please keep it down." Mira warned.

"Keep it down?" Dan hollered. "We got Bakugan to save, remember?"

"Things are a lot worse than you think." Mira replied. "Get here fast."

"What? Are you alright?" Dan asked. "Just tell us where you are."

"Stole us a ride." Baron stopped a cab. "Come on."

"Follow our friend's signal and hurry." Marucho urged the driver.

"Welcome to Happy Town." the robot droned.

"We're kind of in a hurry." Dan told it. "So step on it."

"Is there a 'go' button around here?" he asked.

"Oh boy! Fasten your seat belts!" the robot sweatdropped when Dan pressed the red button on the panel. "That's the 'Rocket Boost'!"

"I feel the need for speed!" Baron remarked as the cab thundered down the road.

* * *

Back in the laboratory...

"I can't believe it." Mira walked into the practice arena "This is like a nightmare."

"Lync!" she growled at the chuckling Vexos.

"You thought you were so smart coming here, Mira." Lync mocked. "Your father is a genius, you know. But it's too bad for you that you didn't inherit his brain. We've been following you ever since you went home, and you never even noticed. Amateur. Dumb moves like that are why your little crusade is doomed. But I'll help you out. You like to see what your father's up to here, won't you, Mira?"

"Well, take a good long look." he showed her the mechanical Altair. Good news, a new day is dawning for the Vexos and I'm going to show you why."

"Powering up Bakugan Battle System." the mechanical voiced droned. "Begin simulations. Power levels rising. Codename Altair is now online. Begin Bakugan battle."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two Brawlers chorused.

"Huh?" Lync blinked when the cab burst in through the wall. "What that..."

"Thank you for riding Happy Cab." the demolished robotic cab driver droned. "Happy Cab. Happy Cab."

"I'm dizzy..." Marucho moaned.

"Oh man!" Dan stretched himself.

"Guys!" Mira beamed. "You're here!"

"Just in time." Lync chuckled. "Now you can lose in front of an audience, Mira."

"Lync, you again!" Dan retorted.

"Oh, I'm full of surprises."Lync grinned as he pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, open. Check this! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go Ventus Altair!"

"What is that thing?" Dan demanded.

"I've never seen anything like it." Drago remarked.

"It's a cybernetic Bakugan." Mira replied. "Unfortunately, my father created it."

"No way!" Marucho gasped.

"Your dad made his own..." Dan was shocked.

"Bakugan?" the rest of the group was stunned.

"Princess Eva's not going to like this." Ace predicted.

"I think she already knows." Shun remarked.

"Don't act so surprised." Lync chided. "Vestal science can do anything. And Altair is living proof."

"Dream on!" Dan snapped. "There's no way that thing can get past a real Bakugan. Ready, Drago?"

"You bet." Drago nodded.

"Wait, Dan." Mira cut in. "This is my mess to clean up."

"But Mira!" Dan protested.

"That's an order, Dan!" Mira barked. "I have to do this."

"Maybe she's right, Dan." Marucho agreed. "It's her father who did this. Keep it in the family, right?"

"Understand?" Mira looked at the Pyrus Brawler.

"Well, okay then." Dan relented. "He's yours. Just be careful, okay?"

"I need you, Wilda." Mira looked at her partner. "Let's end this now."

"Never fear, Mira." Wilda assured. "I'm here for you always."

"Thank you." Mira smiled.

"Okay Lync." she looked over at her opponent. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan,stand! Come on, Wilda!"

"Oh yeah!" Wilda declared.

"Calculating power level." the mechanical voiced droned.

* * *

In the laboratory control room...

"Now, we'll see what my cybernetic beauty can do." Professor Clay watched.

* * *

In the practice arena...

"Ability activate!" Lync started off. "'Spinal Saucer'!"

"Altair, power level 700." the mechanical voiced droned.

"Ability activate!" Mira pulled out an Ability Card. "'Gun Lock'!"

"Wilda, power level 650." the mechanical voiced droned.

"Oh no, Wilda!" Dan gasped as Wilda was hit by the energy saucers as Altair dodged Wilda's attack.

"That thing is powerful." Marucho noted.

"We're not done yet." Mira retorted. "Ability activate! 'Volcano Hammer'!"

"What?" Lync gaped when Wilda jumped and slammed his conjoined fists onto Altair.

* * *

In the laboratory control room...

"No!" Professor Clay growled. "Altair's power dropped by 200 points and Wilda's gained 200 points. Altair is vulnerable."

"Don't just stand there!" he barked at the assistant at the controls. "Take down notes."

"Yes." the assistant replied.

* * *

In the practice arena...

"So, still got some fight?" Lync asked. "That's because you don't know when you're beaten. Double ability activate! 'Mega Shield' plus 'Thunder Fire'!"

"Watch out! Altair is zapping Wilda's power!" Dan warned.

"Bakugan Trap!" Mira tossed in Baliton. "I need you, Subterra Baliton!"

"He's blocking Altair's attacks with his horns!" Dan commented when Baliton channeled the attack using the spikes on his back. "Way to go, Baliton!"

"Doesn't matter." Lync scoffed. "We're not done yet!"

"Something's wrong!" he gasped when Altair started short-circuiting. "Altair!"

"It's energy endurance is failing." the blond researcher reported.

* * *

In the laboratory control room...

"The Booster System can't handle it." Professor Clay concluded. "Double Ability drains too much power. It's causing an energy feed back to three systems."

"You." he turned to the assistant at the controls. "Increase circuit capacity. Raise it 30%."

"Raising levels." the assistant replied.

* * *

In the practice arena...

"Anyone knows what's going on?" Mira asked.

"No, but we should hit him now." Ace suggested.

"He's right." Baron agreed. "Time to pull Altair's plug."

"Baron's right, Mira!" Dan shouted. "Do it!"

"Ability activate!" Mira tossed in an Ability Card.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voiced droned.

"Now!" Mira called. "'Apollo Head', go!"

"Let's show this baby what a real Bakugan Trap can do." she declared as Baliton entangled Altair with his ropes.

"Baliton's got him now." Marucho cheered.

"Okay, you had your fun." Lync remarked as Baliton pulled Altair in. "Time for another Double Ability!"

* * *

In the laboratory control room...

"Another Double Ability?" one of the researchers echoed. "That kid is wild."

"Professor!" the other aide objected.

"No!" Professor Clay snapped. "This will yield important data!"

"Do it!" he barked. "Lync! Destroy them both!"

* * *

In the practice arena...

"Father!" Mira was stunned.

"'Spiral Saucer'!" Lync smirked. "Plus 'Thunder Fire'!"

"Look at that power level." Baron remarked as Altair sliced Baliton's ropes. "Incredible!"

"Snap! This one's bad!" Dan cursed.

"Mira! Get down!" Ace barked.

"Wilda!" Mira gasped.

"Too late!" Lync's smirk widened. "Shock them, Altair!"

"Hey, what the..." he exclaimed when the attack went off-target.

* * *

In the laboratory control room...

"The Booster System overloaded." one of the researchers reported.

"Everything's shutting down." the other aide added.

"That's it then." Professor Clay growled.

"Shut down all systems immediately." he instructed.

"Done sir." the blond aide replied as the three Bakugan returned to their ball forms.

* * *

In the practice arena...

"That's it?" Dan asked.

"It turned back into ball form." Baron added.

"Oh well." Lync shrugged. "Great deal, it's just another broken Bakugan. You got lucky."

"You don't even care"" Dan asked.

"What?" Lync scoffed. "Soon Professor Clay will perfect it. So don't sweat it. I'll finish this off the next time we get together."

"See you later, loser naters!" he called and took off.

"Take your broken toy and go home!" Dan hollered.

"Father!" Mira looked at the retreating back of her father. "What's wrong with you?"

_How could you care more of that cyber-Bakugan than your own daughter?_ She growled when Professor Clay gave her a disdaining look.

"Professor, here's the data from the battle." one of the researchers reported.

* * *

On the way to the research room...

_Once I make the modifications on Altair, based on this data, he will be the powerful Bakugan in the universe._ Professor Clay smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. What’s The Plan?

SailorStar9: Sorry for the late update, I was distracted by some _other_ things. Chapter 7 goes up. This is Chapter 8.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: What's The Plan?

* * *

On the battle arena's sidelines...

"Welcome Brawlers to todays' Bakugan Battle Tournament!" the announcer declared. "We're counting to the seconds to the first Brawl. Who's ready to beat the heat and who'll be smacked down in cold defeat?"

* * *

In the arena....

"Go, Pyrus Verias!" Ace's and Shun's tag-team opponents started. "Ability activate! 'Aerial Skiver'!"

"Extinguish flame!" Ace commanded. "Ability activate! 'Darkus Driver'!"

"Bakugan roll!" the other team's other Brawler tossed in his Bakugan. "Subterra FlyBeetle, stand!"

"Ability activate!" Shun was next. "Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot!"

"Hey, no fair!" the pair's opponents complained when their Bakugan were defeated.

* * *

On the sidelines...

Woo... burn." the announced declared. "That's the way the Bakugan roll. These mysterious masked players pack a serious punch. They're the team on everyone's lips: the Bakugan Brawlers."

*****************************************************************************************

In the stands...

"The Bakugan Brawlers?" one of the kids from before inquired. "I've never heard of them."

"Yeah, but they sure know how to brawl." his friend remarked.

"They'll never beat the Vexos though." the third kid added.

"This is killing me." Dan whined. "I should be out there battling. I can't even bear to watch this."

"Stay focused, Dan." Drago warned. "You're important to the plan."

"Why do they get all the fun?" Dan complained.

"Master Dan. "Baron started. "Look."

"Unbelievable." Dan remarked as the Dimension Controller drew up the energy from the battles.

"The Dimension Controller." Baron added.

"The key to our mission." Mira concluded.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I stole these diagrams the last time I snuck into the city." Shun reveal the holographic map. "According to this, the power generating from the Bakugan battles is absorbed inside the arena, then transmitted to the outside world through the controller."_

"_So, what's the point of that?" Dan asked._

"_There's an awful lot of power generated by Bakugan battles." Mira reasoned._

"_And if that power isn't released, the controller will get overloaded." Baron stated._

"_So, if the Bakugan battles fills the power into the controller..." Ace noted._

"_Exactly." Shun continued. "And if we can twang the transmission right here, the power will back up building and building..."_

"_Until the pressure becomes too much." Mira realized what he was getting at. "Then the controller will implode."_

"_Then we must take advantage of the upcoming tournaments." Drago concluded._

"_Really?" Dan turned to his partner. "That's now."_

"_The battle of the Bakugan is about to begin." the announced declared as a screen popped up. "Will all competitors please registrar? Don't miss your chance to brawl with the best."_

"_Okay everyone, we need to move fast." Mira started. "We'll have to break into two teams. Two people will battle together in the tournament. And the rest of us, sneak inside and find the controller."_

"_I call the battle!" Dan offered. "Drago and I will fight for the Resistance!"_

"_No fair! I want to fight!" Baron protested. "You always get the battles, Master Dan."_

"_That is enough!" Mira barked, stopping all arguments. "Be quiet! We'll draw numbers to decide."_

* * *

"You're right." Dan admitted. "I lost the draw. Those two are one odd match-up."

"I agree." Drago agreed.

* * *

In the arena....

"Ability activate!" Ace was next. "'Darkus Driver'!"

"That's it." the pair's opponent grinned. "Now, I'll block you with 'Darkus Anti-Ability'!"

"Continuous Dance Phoenix Position!" Shun cut in.

"As you wish!" Ingram spread her wings, pummeling the Pyrus Bakugan.

"No!" their opponent growled.

"Percival!" Ace gaped when his partner fell to the ground.

"What are you butting into my fight for?" he barked.

"You needed my help." Shun replied. "Whether you'll admit it or not."

"Back off!" Ace fumed.

"Bakugan, roll!" the pair's opponent tossed in another Bakugan. "Pyrus Jelldon, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" his partner shouted. "Subterra Rafflesian, stand!"

"Go!" the two chorused.

"Ability, activate!" Ace countered. "Tri-Gunner!"

"Ability, activate!" Shun followed suit. "Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Once again, the battle goes to the Bakugan Brawlers!" the announcer declared.

* * *

In the arena....

"I could have finished them off faster if you'd stayed out of my way." Ace remarked. "Get the hint?"

"I saved your Bakugan and you know it." Shun replied.

"What?" Ace hissed.

* * *

In the stands...

"Those two guys... they're making me nervous." Mira remarked.

"Shun and Ace are like, fire and ice, you know." Baron agreed. "Their fighting styles are different."

"This is driving me completely crazy!" Dan fumed. "Let me trade places with them, they can destroy the controller."

"Get a grip, Master Dan!" Baron reminded. "You're letting everyone know our plan."

"Good, Marucho's up next." Mira turned to the arena.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Moving on to the singles division, let's welcome another newcomer to the tournament." the announcer declared. "The Masked Brawler!"

* * *

In the arena....

"Remember Marucho." Elfin reminded. "Open with the new Bakugan."

"You think so?" Marucho asked. "But I haven't even tried it yet. What happens if I make a mistake and win?"

"Don't you worry." Elfin giggled. "It's foolproof."

"I'm glad you're my partner, Elfin." Marucho smiled.

"Bakugan, roll!" Marucho's opponent tossed his Bakugan in. "Bakugan, stand! Darkus GoblinBall!"

"I'm counting on you." Marucho revealed his new Bakugan. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Wontu!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"This tournament has taken a turn for the terminally adorable!" the announcer declared. "Woo, Goblin's moved to tears. He can't bring himself to attack. And who can blame him? That Wontu is so cute! I bet the Goblin just want to pick him up and give him a big hug!"

* * *

In the arena....

"See?" Elfin asked when Wontu's expression turned from innocently adorable to cunningly evil. "Everything's going according to plan."

"You're right." Marucho agreed. "Ability activate! 'Rapid Balloon'!"

Wontu sucked in air and increased in size.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"That's one big baby!" the announcer noted. "There're just more of him to love!"

* * *

In the arena....

"Okay Wontu, time to do your stuff!" Marucho cheered, before panicking when Wontu lost his balance and fell over.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Unfortunately, the Masked Brawler is disqualified for losing control of his Bakugan." the announcer declared after consulting the rule book.

* * *

In the stands...

"That's gonna hurt." Dan winced.

"You can say that again." Baron agreed.

* * *

Backstage...

_I totally embarrassed myself, for a noble cause._ Marucho sighed.

"Wow, you lost, without even getting a chance to fight." Elfin chuckled. "That's a first."

"Thank you, Elfin." Marucho replied.

* * *

After exiting backstage...

"Now it's time for Step Two." he put the plan into action.

"Mister, mister, come quick!" he hurried to the guard guarding the entrance. "I just saw someone really suspicious back there. I think it was a member of the Bakugan Brawler Resistance!"

"Thanks kid!" the guard took off.

With the guard gone, Marucho let the rest of the group in.

"Coast is clear, everybody." he informed.

"Thanks, good work, Marucho." Mira remarked.

"That was an amazing performance in the arena earlier, Marucho." Dan added. "Thanks for getting us inside, Baron. I definitely own you for that one."

"I hacked into their systems and downloaded the floor plan." Baron replied.

"We must stay focused." Drago advised.

"Let's get going." Dan stated.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"We've got special superstars in our audience today!" the announcer declared. "Spectra and his mighty Vexos have arrived! The Merciless Mylene! The Savage Shadow! The Relentless Gus! And the Supreme Spectra!"

"What's so great about Vexos?" Ace scoffed. "We'll show this crowd who's best."

"Forget about them." Shun reminded. "It's a waste of time. Just stick to the plan."

"Shun think he's so cool." Ace muttered when the Ventus Brawler was out of earshot.

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"There're more guards than we expected." Drago noted.

"Whenever the Vexos show up, security is super tight." Baron supplied.

"Can we turn back?" Elfin asked.

"No, we can't stop now." Marucho objected.

"This is our chance." Dan decided.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" one of the guards caught them. "How did you guys get in here?"

"Authorized personnel only." his companion added. "Show us your ID cards."

"We.. lost our ID cards." Baron stammered.

"We left them in our other pants." Marucho added.

"Oh please!" Mira pulled out her 'fan-girl' act. "Call the Vexos! Their Number One fans are here! Oh my gosh guys! They're really here, aren't they?"

"Just a bunch of fans." one of the guards remarked after Mira pulled the boys off.

"They should just get a life." his companion added.

"That was quick thinking, Mira." Baron remarked after they hid behind a wall.

"You're such a fan-girl." Dan teased.

"Very funny." Mira growled.

"Did you see the fans go crazy when they introduced me?" Shadow boasted.

"Whatever." Mylene growled. "We can leave the challengers to Lync and Volt. I'm going back to Beta City."

"Maybe I'll keep you company." Shadow offered.

"The Vexos." Dan muttered as the two walked past.

"Stay cool, Dan." Mira warned.

"Did you have anything to report?" Gus inquired.

"Nothing unusual." one of the guards replied. "A few of your fans snuck backstage though."

"Really?" Spectra asked. "What fans?"

"Should I check on it?" Gus asked.

"Don't bother." Spectra replied. "It's nothing."

Mira's eyes widened at Spectra's familiar toss.

* * *

Flashback

"_For some reason, you lose focus on the final attack." Keith told her._

* * *

_That's exactly what Keith does._ Mira was stunned.

"So, Spectra's here?" Dan inquired. "I can't pass up the opportunity. I'm going to challenge him!"

Baron grabbed him before he gave them away.

Spectra and Gus looked over that wall and Gus went over to check.

Turning to Spectra, he shrugged.

"Way to go, Dan!" Baron scolded as they took off.

"Keep it together, if we get caught now, it's over." Marucho warned. "And I for one, do not want to get caught."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Dan replied.

* * *

In the Vexos ship...

"It appears some mice has snuck into the arena." Spectra opened a link to Lync and Volt.

"Who cares about mice?" Lync scoffed.

"This arena and city are your problem." Spectra reminded. "It's time to clean house."

"It's time to clean house." Lync sang after Spectra cut off the connection.

"Mouse problem?" Volt echoed. "What's he talking about?"

"How should I know?" Lync shrugged.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"The tag-team event has reached the semi-finals." the announcer declared. "This match will decide who will face off against Master Brawlers Lync and Volt in the final round. Can the 'Dark Angels' team, Annie and Vanessa prove to victory, or will the upstart 'Bakugan Brawlers'?"

* * *

In the arena....

"Well duh!" Annie Vanessa scoffed. "Of course we will."

"Like taking candy from a baby." Annie added.

"Some free advice." Ace told his companion. "If you want to win, stay out of my way."

"Not my style." Shun replied. "You'd know that if you'd paid more attention."

"Are all you humans is annoying, or did you just take special charm lessons?" Ace inquired.

"If you'd stop talking and start brawling, this would be over by now." Shun remarked.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer declared.

* * *

In the arena....

"Gate Card, set!" Annie started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Haos Anchorsaur!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Vanessa was next. "Bakugan, stand! Haos Hammersaur!"

"Gate Card, open!" she added. "Haos Reactor!"

"Hammersaur and Anchorsaur, power level increase, 100 each." the mechanical voice droned.

"Bakugan, roll!" Ace tossed in Percival. "Stand, Darkus Percival!

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun tossed in Ingram. "Stand, Ventus Ingram!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Our thunderous semi-finals match-up is up to a roaring start!" the announcer declared.

* * *

In the arena....

"What are you looking at?" Percival growled at Hammersaur's smirk.

"Percival!" Ace gaped when the Darkus Bakugan was knocked down by Anchorsaur's punch.

"I'll take care of them!" Ingram growled and fired her attack.

"Ingram!" Shun exclaimed when the Ventus Bakugan's attack was reflected back to her, causing Ingram to fall onto the ground.

"Sisters!" Annie and Vanessa whooped.

"Let's see how you feel after this." Ace countered. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Darkus Driver'!" Ace declared.

"Ability activate!" Shun was next. "Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot!"

"Ability activate!" Annie and Vanessa pulled out two Ability Cards.

"Spark Protection!" Annie added.

"And Mirror Ghost!" Vanessa concluded.

"How could I miss?" Ingram asked herself when her attack failed, just as Percival's assault failed. "I never miss."

"Look out!" she exclaimed and clashed into Percival.

"Our 'Life Points'!" Ace gaped. "No!"

"Oh great, way to go." he remarked.

"Right, whose side are you on anyway?" Shun asked.

"You blame me?" Ace demanded.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"What a combination." the announcer declared. "'Spark Protection' reflected the opponent's ability and 'Mirror Ghost' made Hammersaur untouchable. Those abilities are unique to each Bakugan. A flawless display of skill and power from the 'Dark Angels' as they drive to victory."

* * *

In the arena....

"Alright!" Annie and Vanessa whooped.

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"Hope that's good cheering." Dan remarked, upon hearing the roar of the crowd.

"Look." Marucho transmitted the match via his communicator.

"I'll say it's bad cheering." Baron corrected.

"What are those guys doing out there?" Dan asked. "Stop stalling and start brawling."

* * *

In the arena....

"Just give up." Annie replied. "You guys are over."

"But don't feel bad." Vanessa added. "You fashion-rejects aren't really worthy fighting with Vexos. Once we win, we'll become the newest Vexos members."

"Then we'll become the newest superstars in New Vestroia." Annie continued.

"Got it all planned out, huh?" Ace remarked. "It's a little early for a victory parade, cos you're about to lose."

"I hear a bug buzzing." Annie snorted.

"Let's squash it." Vanessa added.

"I don't think so, ladies." Shun cut in. "We're not here to play games with wannabe Bakugan stars. We've got a job to do."

"We hate to burst your bubble." Ace continued.

"But the winners..." Shun added.

"Are us!" the two chorused.

"We finally agree on something." Ace smirked as the two ripped off their masks.

"Gate Card, set!" Shun returned the smirk and tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Ingram!"

"They're asking for it!" Annie remarked.

"They sure are." Vanessa agreed.

"Bakugan, roll!" the two females chorused.

"I'll create a distraction, then you can take them down, okay?" Shun told Ace of his plan.

"You mean we have an actual plan, this time?" Ace joked. "Okay."

"Bakugan, roll!" he tossed in Percival. "Percival, stand!"

"Ability activate!" came Vanessa's next command. "'Power Eraser!'"

"I can't move!" Ingram exclaimed when Anchorsaur shocked her and Percival.

"Neither can I!" Percival added.

"'Power Eraser' reduces the opponent's power level by 300." Vanessa declared. "It's another one of Anchorsaur's unique abilities. Bakugan with a power of less than 300 are completely incapacitated. You can give up anytime now."

"As if!" Shun retorted. "Gate Card, open! 'Ventus Reactor'! That will raise the power level and now, Ability activate! 'Shadow Echo'!"

"Where'd she go?" Annie asked when Ingram disappeared underground.

"She just disappeared." Vanessa added.

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"'Shadow Echo' reduces an opponent's power by 200 apiece." Marucho reported. "It's a special ability that only Ingram can use."

"This match ain't over yet." Baron agreed.

* * *

In the arena....

"Hey!" Vanessa exclaimed when Ingram came out of the ground and grabbed Anchorsaur from behind. "Anchorsaur!"

"Wake up and pay attention!" Vanessa snapped. "Ability activate! 'Flash Bow'!"

"Hammersaur!" the two girls scolded when Hammersaur's attack missed Ingram and hit Anchorsaur instead.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Oh yeah!" the announcer declared. "'Flash Bow' takes out Hammersaur's 'Power Eraser'. Percival is free. Dark Angels are beating themselves."

* * *

In the arena....

"What's with you, Vanessa!" Annie snapped.

"Be quiet!" Vanessa retorted.

"We got them now." Ace remarked. "Ability activate!"

"'Tri-Gunner'!" Percival released his attack.

"Power level this high..." Ace started. "I'm taking your Anchorsaur."

"What?" Annie gaped. "No way!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Anchorsaur goes down hard." the announcer declared. "Leaving Annie's 'Life Gauge' at zero and the 'Battle Brawlers' claiming Anchorsaur."

* * *

In the arena....

"Man, she disappeared again." Vanessa growled when Ingram vanished into the ground. "She's there, in the shadow! Pound her!"

"You underestimated us. "Ace told Vanessa, Percival's energy ball interfering with Hammersaur's attack attempt on Ingram.

"You haven't won yet!" Vanessa snapped.

"Come on out, Ingram!" cam Shun's next instruction after the two teens gave each other a knowing nod. "Ability activate! 'Continuous Dance, Phoenix Position'!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Look at them go." one of the kids from before watched in awe.

"I've never seen points drop so fast." his friend added.

* * *

In the arena....

"No fair!" Vanessa complained when her 'Life Gauge' pummeled down to zero. "Two against one."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"The 'Battle Brawlers' take Hammersaur too." the announcer declared as Shun caught the Haos Bakugan. "Vanessa's lost it. The 'Dark Angels are gone, gone, gone. The 'Battle Brawlers' come from behind to win the round. They'll now face the Vexos tag-team champs, Lync and Volt in the finals."

* * *

In the arena....

"You're so much like Dan, it's hilarious." Shun remarked as Ace posed a victory sign.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked. "Think I'm a dimwit?"

"Maybe." Shun replied, with a small smirk.

"You think you're so cool." Ace retorted, returning the smirk.

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"I knew they can do it!" Dan whooped.

"And now, it's our turn." Mira concluded.

"Right." Dan agreed.

* * *

In the arena's spectator stands...

"I think we found Spectra's pesky mice." Lync remarked.

"Those brawling guys, they don't look so tough." Volt snorted.

"Don't you mean, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance?" Lync corrected.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Freedom Run

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up. This is Chapter 9.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: Freedom Run

* * *

On the battle arena's sidelines...

"Welcome back to the final match of the Bakugan Battle Tournament." the announcer declared. "The pressure's on to see which tag-team will emerge victorious. Will it be the mysterious duo known only as the 'Bakugan Brawlers', or maybe our very own masters of mayhem, the kings of chaos, the undisputed destroyers of all who dare stand in their way, Lync and Volt of the Vexos!"

* * *

In the arena...

"Hey there! Good to be here! Love you too!" Lync waved to his fans.

* * *

In the stands...

"You're the best!" one of the three kids from before cheered.

"Knock those new guys out of the arena!" another kid added.

* * *

In the arena...

"Don't need to look so serious, Bakugan Brawlers'." Lync joked. "Or maybe, I should call you the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance?"

"I don't know what you think you're up to." Volt added. "But I'm going to love taking your Bakugan."

"Just try it." Shun spat.

"Careful." Ace warned. "We got to make this fight last as long as we can."

"Are you guys really sure it's safe to leave your 'precious cargo' behind? You'll never know, Spectra might have gotten to her already." Lync taunted.

"Say what?" Shun hissed.

"Eva is safe." Ace assured his companion. "She's _way_ too powerful to be taken this easily."

"How would you know?" Shun demanded.

"Simple, she is, afterall, the Pillar." Ace shrugged. "Besides, Mira, Baron and I have witnessed her power firsthand. The Vexos all went after her, once. But the aura she emitted was so great that, not only did it root all six Vexos to the ground, even the Bakugan refused to attack her."

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"Oh snap!" Dan looked around as the rest of the group reached a T-junction. "Which way is it to the controller?"

"Let me check." Baron brought out the map. "I think it's this way."

"We've go to hurry." Dan urged. "Shun's and Ace's battle will be starting any minute now."

"Dan!" Mira took off after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Baron took up the rear.

"Hey, me too." Marucho panted. "Wait up, guys!"

"Hurry up, Marucho." Elfin urged. "You're too slow."

"I can't go on anymore." Marucho sighed and leaned against the wall, only to fall into a hidden trapdoor.

"Hey, where is Marucho?" Mira asked, noticing the shorter blonde was not with them.

"Shall I got back for him?" Baron inquired.

"Nah, he was never good at marathons." Dan replied. "We'll get him on the way back."

"Bakugan?" he echoed, seeing the floating Bakugan balls in animated suspension when they entered a room.

"What are they doing in there?" Baron asked.

"They've been put into a state of suspension." Mira replied.

"It's worse than I expected." Drago remarked.

"No!"' Dan exclaimed. "The Bakugan... must be freed! Right now!"

"Wake up!" he hollered. "Wake up everybody!"

"Dan, it's no use." Drago told him.

"He's right." Mira agreed. "We won't be able to free them until we've destroyed the Dimension Controller."

"Fine." Dan decided. "Then let's go. I can't stand watching this."

"You, freeze!" a guard demanded as the lights turned on.

"This is a restricted area." another guard replied.

"What are you kids doing here?" the first guard inquired.

* * *

On the battle arena's sidelines...

"Hang on tight!" the announcer declared. "The final battle is about to begin."

* * *

In the arena...

"I'll open." Ace started off. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Percival, stand! Darkus Percival!"

"You're using Darkus?" Lync mocked. "Then, I'll pull out..."

"I'll take this." Volt stepped forward.

"Sure, be my guest." Lync shrugged.

"Bakugan, roll!" Volt tossed in Brontes. "Bakugan stand! Haos Brontes!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Brontes and Percival are facing off." the announcer declared. "How this will end is anyone's guess."

* * *

In the arena...

"Smile, Percival." Brontes mocked. "It's an honor to be hammered by the mighty Brontes."

"Fool!" Percival growled.

"Now, I'll teach you a lesson about the power of Darkus." Ace promised. "Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!"

"Percival, power level 650." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Ace continued. "'Darkus Driver'!"

"Percival, power level 850." the mechanical voice droned.

"Brontes, Ability activate!" Volt retaliated. "'Maniacs' Magical'!"

"What the..." Percival gasped when he stopped spinning.

"Percival, power decrease 450." the mechanical voice droned. "Brontes, power level 700."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Brontes has taken back the lead." the announcer declared.

* * *

In the arena...

"Double Ability activate!" Volt continued. "'Ghost Cell'! I guarantee these guys would give you nightmares."

"Percival, power level 350." the mechanical voice droned.

"Percival!" Ace shouted as his partner knelt on one knee.

"Help is on the way." Shun cut in. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Ingram!"

"Let me at them!" Ingram stated.

"Finally, something worth fighting." Lync remarked. "Bakugan, roll! Ventus Altair, stand!"

"It's that cybernetic Bakugan!" Ace exclaimed.

"After our little test-run, we fully loaded Altair up with power to burn and abilities that are off the chains." Lync boasted.

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"Kids or no kids, you intruders are traitors and will be treated that way." the first guard told them after they had bound the three teens up. "So, why don't you just confess?"

"To what?" Mira retorted. "Trying to free the Bakugan and give them back their home?"

"Enough!" the guard pointed his electric baton at her.

"Looks like this battle is over before it's even started." the announcer in the arena sidelines declared. "The Vexos have slammed the 'Bakugan Brawlers' right out of the game."

"Well, there's a big surprise." the guard remarked. "Right, kids? There's no one who can beat the Vexos."

"We're going to prove you wrong!" Dan barked.

"Oh?" the guard mocked.

"And I will tell you this: everything you believe in is a lie!" Dan added.

"Open your eyes!" Drago took over, much to the shock of the two guards. "New Vestroia belongs to the Pillar and the Bakugan. We're fighting to free them and their land."

"A talking Bakugan?" the guard gaped.

"That's impossible!" his partner added.

"No, it isn't." Nemus added.

"We're living evidence." Wilda remarked.

"Wake up!" Mira rebuked. "You can't deny this anymore!"

"Do what's right." Baron advised.

"Help us free the Bakugan." Dan added.

"Oh boy, that's gotta hurt." Elfin remarked as Marucho crash-landed into the room, the vent covers crashing onto the two guards.

"Did I survive?" Marucho inquired. "Sorry guys, got a bit lost."

"Good work, Marucho." Dan chuckled.

* * *

On the battle arena's sidelines...

"The 'Bakugan Brawlers' better get it together, or it's game over." the announcer declared.

* * *

In the arena...

"Bakugan Trap, Ventus Hylash!" Shun tossed Hylash in. "You too, Ingram."

"You bet." Ingram replied.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Ingram is holding Hylash for high mobility mode." the announcer declared.

* * *

In the arena...

"Now, it's my turn. "Ace was next. "Bakugan Trap, Falcon Fly!"

*****************************************************************************************

On the sidelines...

"The Brawlers are responding with double Bakugan Traps!" the announcer declared.

* * *

In the arena...

"Is everyone ready?" Ingram asked as Percival took his place on Falcon Fly.

"Uh, uh uh." Lync tsked. "Never underestimate the Vexos. Mechanical Ventus Flyer! Bakugan, roll!"

"What the..." Ace and Shun were agape.

"Check out Altair!" Lync declared. "What do you think, Resistance? Aren't the nastiest Bakugan you've ever seen?"

"Altair, Wired, merge completed." the mechanical voice droned.

"You and your Bakugan don't stand a chance against Meta Altair." Lync boasted.

"I'll attack from below." Ace posted a plan. "Why don't you attack from behind?"

"Got it." Shun replied. "Double Ability, activate! 'Thunder Power, Glimmering Slash', plus 'Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot'!"

"Double Ability activate!" Ace was next. "'Fly Enemy', plus 'Tri-Gunner'!"

"Useless." Shun gaped as their attacks did nothing to Meta Altair.

"Trying a quart-attack?" Lync winked. "Not bad. But, now it's my turn. Watch this!Double Ability activate! 'Aura Cannon', plus 'Hybrid Cannon'!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"You got to give them points for trying." the announcer declared as both Ingram and Percival were taken down. "But the 'Bakugan Brawlers' are totally outclassed when it comes to the all-powerful team Vexos. Who knows how much longer they'll last."

* * *

In the arena...

"Save yourself the embarrassment and just give up." Lync advised.

"Go home and play with the other kids." Volt added.

"How considerate of you." Shun shot back.

"Who, what?" Lync blinked.

"Everything is going according to plan, so please don't worry about us." Shun replied.

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"We're running out of time!" Dan said as the group hurried to find the control room. "Ace and Shun won't be able to keep the battle going much longer!"

"There they are!" a group of guards saw the group. "Get them!"

"Coming through!" Mira drove a trolley straight at the guards.

"Let go! Let go of my foot!" a guard tried to shake Marucho off his leg.

"Let me go!" a guard demanded as Baron tangled with three of the guards.

"Go ahead, Dan. We'll hold them back." Mira told Dan.

"Here are the plans." Baron added, tossing Dan the map. "Now, go!"

"We're counting on you, Dan!" Marucho shouted.

"It's all up..." Dan growled. "To me!"

_I can't let everyone down._ He swore as he took off. _I just can't._

* * *

On the battle arena's sidelines...

"The tension in the air is electric." the announcer declared. "The Vexos have slapped down the 'Bakugan Brawlers' in the first round. This match is as good as over."

* * *

In the arena...

"Finish them off already!" Volt ordered.

"But I'm having so much fun." Lync whined. "And now, I'll take a back-garden."

"That's our cue." Shun cast a look at Ace. "Ready, Ace?"

"I'm always ready." Ace chuckled.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability, activate!" Ace called. "'Misty Shadow'!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Sweet move." the announcer declared as Percival dissolved into numerous bats. "Ace is using 'Misty Shadow' to knock Meta Altair 's power level back down to its base level."

* * *

In the arena...

"How does it feel, Lync?" Ace taunted. "Your mechanical Bakugan is going to get slammed into scrap metal. Oh, and I forgot you the best part. It starts now! Go, Percival!"

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Nice!" the announcer declared as Percival circled around Meta Altair. "Now you see him, now you don't."

* * *

In the arena...

"What's wrong with you?" Ace mocked. "Does your perfect mechanical Bakugan need new glasses, Lync?"

"Look out!" Lync warned as Ingram came from above.

"Ability activate!" Shun pulled out an Ability Card when Meta Altair fired a blast at Ingram. "'Shadow Split'!"

"His sensors can't keep track of multiple opponents." Shun smirked.

"It can't be!" Lync exclaimed when Meta Altair's weakness was revealed.

"Got you now." Percival declared. "'Tri-Gunner'!"

"Meta Altair's going down!" Lync whined when Percival's attack was spot-on. "Impossible!"

"Way to go, loser." Volt glared.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"The 'Bakugan Brawlers' fight back!" the announcer was stunned. "What an unbelievable comeback!"

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"Our big match of the century turned out to be a big belly-flop." the announcer continued as Dan snuck past the guards watching the battle.

"Are we going the right way?" Drago asked as Dan took off again.

"How should I know?" Dan asked.

"I think we found it." he burst into the control room.

"It checks out." he consulted the map. "This is going to be easy! What did I tell ya?"

"Now, if I were a reverse switch, where would I hide?" he mused.

"There it is." Drago's eyes settled on the lever. "It can't be this easy."

"Sure can!" Dan ran towards the controller, only to be stopped by a magnitude of laser beams.

"A security system." he looked at the criss-crossing lasers after the electronic gadget the map was downloaded in was sliced into half. "We'll have to find a way through, Drago. How hard can it be, right?"

"Er... right..." Drago trailed. "We can't turn back now. The others are counting on us."

* * *

In the arena's sidelines...

"Our champion teams are more evenly matched than we thought." the announcer declared. "There's no free ride for the Vexos. But do the 'Battle Brawlers' have the will to win?"

* * *

In the arena...

"We'll show them we've got the will to win." Ace retorted. "Double Ability, activate! Let's go! 'Night Explorer', plus 'Tri-Gunner'!"

"Double Ability activate!" Volt countered. "'Maniacs' Magical'!"

"He took out his ability before it begun." Ace gaped when Percival's abilities were cut off.

"And Brontes' gained 200 points." Volt added. "Pretty funny, huh? Ability activate! Go, 'Darkus Sly'!"

"Did he say Darkus?" Ace echoed.

* * *

In the sidelines...

"And Volt pulls out the heavy artillery." the announcer declared. "With that Darkus ability, Brontes is going to be no laughing matter."

* * *

In the arena...

"I can feel the Darkus ability draining my power." Percival growled as Brontes slashed him across the chest with his scythe.

"Percival, power level 250." the mechanical voice droned.

"What's up, Percival?" Brontes mocked. "You're not wimping out on me, or you?"

* * *

Inside the main control building...

"Open up or we'll burst the door down!" the guards outside the control room hammered on the locked door.

"What do we do know, Drago?" Dan asked.

"You can't get through, but I can." Drago reminded.

"But how?" Dan asked.

"If you throw me in a straight line between the laser beams, I can reach the switch." Drago suggested. "See?"

"But, what if I miss, Drago?" Dan asked. "You'll be..."

"You won't miss, Dan." Drago assured. "I trust you."

"Let's do this." Dan nodded. "For the Bakugan, this is where all the practice pays off."

"Right." Drago agreed.

"Last chance!" Dan tossed Drago through the laser beams just as the guards burst the door open. "Bakugan, roll!"

Drago unfurled himself, dodging the laser beams and winced when a beam scratched his wing. With his right leg stretched out, he gave the lever a push and deactivated the Dimensional Controller.

"Perfect shot!" Dan whooped.

* * *

In the arena...

"They did it!" Ace looked at the top of the doom.

"Say uncle!" Brontes mocked as Percival blocked his scythe.

"You haven't won yet." Ace retorted. "We've dragged this battle out to stall for time."

"Stalling?" Volt echoed.

"We've been letting the power in the stadium build to critical mass." Ace supplied, producing two Ability Cards. "Now, for the big finish. Double Ability, activate! 'Dark Maiden' plus, 'Darkus Thunder'!"

* * *

In the sidelines...

"And the action just keeps heating up!" the announcer declared. "The Brawlers have knocked out Brontes' ability. Say bye-bye to the dark side."

* * *

In the arena...

"Percival's power level, 750." the mechanical voice droned. "Brontes' power level, 300."

"Now, you will learn what true Darkus power can do." Percival raised his right index finger.

"Too much power..." Brontes moaned as he was stuck by the Darkus energy.

"Brontes!" Volt looked at his defeated partner.

* * *

In the sidelines...

"And that's all she wrote for Volt." the announcer declared at Volt's 'Life Gauge' shrunk to zero.

* * *

In the arena...

"Ability activate!" Lync was next. "'Spinal Saucer'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Armored Victory'!"

"No way!" Lync whined when Ingram deflected the energy discs.

"Ability activate!" he pulled out an Ability Card as Ingram dived straight at Meta Altair. "'Hybrid Cannon'!"

"It won't work!" Shun retorted. "I figured out your weakness! Ability, activate! 'Continuous Dance, Phoenix Position'! Double Ability activate! 'Thunderbolt Torrential Wave', plus 'Thunder Power, Glimmering Slash'!"

* * *

In the sidelines...

"Whoa, Ingram and Hylash are double-teaming Meta Altair." the announcer declared. "He's taking hit after hit."

"What a comeback!" he continued as Meta Altair returned the Lync's hand and his 'Life Gauge' dropped to zero. "Our unknown challengers devastate the Vexos. New Vestroia has brand new champions Let's hear it from your new top-ranked team, the Bakugan Brawlers!"

* * *

Inside the main control building...

With the crystal of the Dimensional Controller smashed, the energy ripple faded and the trapped Bakugan broke free of their prisons and returned to their original forms.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Elfin retorted as she manifested with Drago.

"Run!" the guards took off.

"We did it! Dan whooped.

"The Dimensional Controller has been destroyed." Drago announced.

"Thanks to us." Dan gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

In the arena...

"What's happening?" one of the audience asked as the ground shook. "It's an earthquake!"

"Oh great." Volt muttered.

* * *

In the stands...

"Look out!" one of the kids from before exclaimed as Anchorsaur and Hammersaur burst out of the ground.

* * *

In the arena...

"Nice work." Shun noted.

"Yeah." Ace agreed.

"I think it's time to go." Lync said.

"Yeah, don't want to get stomped." Volt concurred.

* * *

In the stands...

"The Bakugan are out!" one of the kids declared. "But there isn't even a battle!"

"Run away!" one of his friends shouted.

* * *

In the arena...

"Wait!" Eva cut in, walking through the tunnel, her Cosmo radiating around her.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Shun looked at his Soul Twin.

"Beats me." Ace shrugged.

"Remind me to have a talk with her after this." Shun muttered.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. The Bakugan are living, intelligent beings." Eva continued.

"She speaks the truth." Drago supplied.

* * *

In the stands...

"That Bakugan spoke!" one of the stunned audience gaped. "But that's impossible!"

* * *

In the arena...

"The Bakugan deserve their freedom." Dan added. "They're our friends."

* * *

In the stands...

"The Bakugan are..." the blind kid trailed.

"Our friends?" his companion echoed.

Just then, the dome broke and a piece of the pillars fell onto the the audience.

"Is everyone alright?" Hammersaur asked as he and Anchorsaur blocked the falling debris.

"Yeah!" the blonde kid nodded.

* * *

Later...

"Thank you all for freeing us." the freed Verias replied.

"Don't thank us." Mira remarked. "We're all in this together. There're still a lot more Bakugan to free."

"Then we wish to join Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance." another Bakugan offered. "We want to help New Vestroia."

"Yes." Hammersaur agreed. "We want to fight too."

"Me too." Verias added.

"Too awesome!" Baron whooped. "Our team's getting bigger every day."

"Then, it's settled." Eva concluded. "We stand or fall united."

"The Vexos don't have a chance against us." Marucho noted.

"We're still pretty badly outnumbered though." Ace pointed out.

"Just the way we like it." Percival stated. "Right?"

Shun nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Dan started. "I am seriously stooped. We're going to start a Bakugan Revolution!"

"Dan, do you even know what 'revolution' means?" Eva teased.

"I resent that!" Dan protested as everyone else laughed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Surprise Visitor

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up. This is Chapter 10.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: Surprise Visitor

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"According to this, Beta City is on the other side of the mountain." Mira noted.

"Baron, adjust course for tough terrain." Ace instructed.

"You got it, Ace." Baron replied.

"I thought you guys might be thirsty." Marucho brought in a tray of drinks.

"Thanks buddy." Dan took one of the cups. "Alright, next stop, Beta City and their Dimensional Controller!"

"Like it Dan?" Marucho asked as Dan downed the cup. "It's wheatgerm puree."

"Hey, watch the instrument panel. It doesn't need a bath." Mira scolded when Dan choked out the drink.

"Sorry about that." Dan apologized.

"Don't blame him, Mira." Eva chuckled. "It's not Dan's fault he isn't vegetarian."

"Not bad, Marucho." she looked at the shorter blond. "But maybe next time, a little less sugar."

"But that means, no sugar at all." Marucho blinked.

"Exactly." Eva replied.

"Shun, ever noticed that Mira sounds just like Runo?" Dan whispered over to the Ventus Brawler.

"Kinda." Shun replied.

* * *

On Earth...

"Check it out, Runo." Julie remarked. "I got another postcard from Billy. It says..."

"Wow wee!" she gushed. "Billy's moved on to Africa. He's been building schools and digging wells."

"Are you even listening, Runo?" she demanded.

"That's it!" Runo fumed. "I'm going to New Vestroia to find Dan."

* * *

In Gamma City...

"I have had enough of this, Spectra." Prince Hydron growled after he viewed the photos of the destroyed Dimensional Controller in Alpha City. "First of all, you still have not delivered the girl and the Dragoniod to me."

"Sire, there has been difficulties." Spectra reported.

"And now, the Dimensional Controller has been destroyed." Prince Hydron added. "It's all because of that human Dan and the Resistance."

"It's so simple." he smiled. "Get rid of the human and the girl and the Dragoniod will be mine. Get it done, Spectra."

* * *

On Earth...

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Julie asked, once they arrived in Marucho's house.

"Since forever." Runo replied. "Okay?"

"Okay." Julie sighed. "How come you didn't want to talk to me about it. You're not really.. serious about going, are you?"

"Yup, I am." Runo replied.

"But, how would you get there?" Julie asked.

"Stop asking questions!" Runo hollered. "Just let me do the talking, okay?"

"Well, well, well." Kato noted, seeing his two visitors. "This is an unexpected surprise. Is there something I can do for you, young ladies?"

"Yes, Kato." Runo replied. "You can take us to Doctor Micheal's lab in Moscow."

"Moscow?" Kato echoed.

"Thank you so much, Kato!" Runo beamed on the plane.

"My pleasure, Miss Runo." Kato replied. "Anything for a friend of Master Marucho. I will connect you now with Miss Alice in Moscow."

"Alice, it's so good to see you." Runo greeted the Russian.

"Julie, Runo." Alice replied. "What a surprise. Are Dan and the rest of the team with you guys too?"

"No, it's just us." Runo replied. "And we really need Doctor Micheal's help."

"My grandfather?" Alice echoed.

"You see," Runo explained. "Dan and Marucho went to New Vestroia with Drago."

_Finally, I've finished the repairs to the dimension transporter._ Doctor Micheal looked at his conception. _Now to test it and see if it works._

"Grandfather!" Alice ran in.

"What is it, my child?" Doctor Micheal looked at his granddaughter.

"It's Dan." Alice reported. "He and Marucho have gone to New Vestroia to help Drago. There's some kind of trouble there."

"When did this happen, Alice?" Doctor Micheal asked.

"I'm not sure, grandfather." Alice replied. "Runo says that Drago told them that aliens have captured all the Bakugan."

"Aliens." Doctor Micheal mused. "So, that's what happened."

"What, grandfather?" Alice asked.

"The dimension gate between our world and New Vestroia wasn't supposed to open again." Doctor Micheal replied. "But I've noticed recently that it's become very unstable. An alien invasion would explain that. Let's just hope I've managed to fix the transporter."

"I hope Dan, Marucho, Eva and the Bakugan are going to be alright." Alice prayed.

"First, we'll test it with this doll." Doctor Micheal placed a wooden doll into the containment unit. "Alice, I'll need your help."

"Set coordinates." he continued, as the dimension barriers started cracking. "The gate should be opening , it should be opening right now."

"Still not working." he remarked when he and Alice looked at the motionless doll.

"They're here." Alice noted as Kato's plane landed and she ran out to welcome the two girls.

"Runo, Julie!" she beamed.

"Alice!" the two girls ran over, the three embracing in a group hug.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

Spectra caught one of the numerous Gate Cards that fell from the sky.

"A Gate Card." he noted.

* * *

On Earth...

"So you see." Runo finished her explanation. "I got to get to New Vestroia."

"It isn't safe. "Doctor Micheal warned. "The transporter isn't fixed yet. If it wasn't powerful enough to transport this doll, it certainly won't be powerful enough for you."

"Oh please!" Julie begged. "This is so important. Can't we give it a try?"

"My dear." Doctor Micheal replied. "With the dimension gate so unstable, if Runo got caught between two worlds, I don't know if I can bring her home. Then, she would be lost for eternity."

"But..." Runo protested. "I'll be willing to take that chance."

"Oh Runo, don't be silly." Alice soothed. "Let's have dinner and catch up. Then, we'll get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll figure something out, I promise."

"Sure." Runo nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"Interesting." Professor Clay noted. "I've never seen this Gate Card before. You say it fell from the sky."

"Yes." Spectra replied. "And there were others."

"Just as I suspected." Professor Clay remarked.

"What is happening?" Gus demanded.

"This card probably came from the Human World." Professor Clay surmised.

"But why are they here?" Spectra pressed.

"On Earth, energy can transform into Gate Cards." Professor Clay explained. "Someone from the Human World must be trying to pass through the gate to New Vestroia."

"Then, we'll welcome them." Spectra decided.

_And surprise Dan Kuso while we're at it._ He thought.

* * *

On Earth...

"So Julie." Alice started at the dining table. "Now, you're working at Runo's family cafe?"

"Yeah." Julie replied. "Runo's dad says that business has increased 50% since I started. Must be my sparkling personality."

"Right! Dream on, Julie!" Runo hollered and everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, Runo." Alice muttered, seeing Runo's downcast expression.

"You know, Runo." she started as she washed the dishes with Runo. "This reminds me of the time I used to work in your cafe."

"Oh yeah?" Runo asked.

"Don't worry about Dan." Alice soothed. "He'll be fine."

"I'm not worried." Runo protested. "Everything is perfectly fine. It couldn't be better."

"AH!" she finally let out a scream.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologized. "I know this is hard for you."

* * *

With the Resistance...

"Guys, do you really have to make so much noise when you eat?" Mira asked as Dan gobbled down dinner.

"Runo used to say that too." Dan replied.

"Who's Runo?" Mira asked.

"I know that name." Baron supplied. "Runo is one of the six original Bakugan Brawlers. Am I right, Master Dan?"

"Right." Dan muttered.

"You miss her?" Mira asked.

"You sound jealous." Ace teased as Dan choked in his drink.

"I just to know where I stand." Mira replied. "She's your girlfriend?"

"Now, what's going on here?" Eva asked, placing a bowl of salad on the table.

"Welcome back." Shun grinned, taking her right hand and leading her to the table.

"No, she's not." Dan protested.

"That's not what I heard from Runo!" Marucho joked.

"Marucho!" Dan exclaimed.

"She's not?" Drago unfurled himself, asking his partner with heavy sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I see where this is going." Eva chuckled.

"NO, SHE'S NOT!" Dan yelled hotly "I don't know where you guys get these ideas! Right Shun?!"

"She's not?" Shun asked in sarcasm, after taking a sip from his drink.

"Eva, a little help here?" Dan whined.

"That's enough Dan-bashing for one night, guys." Eva laughed.

"Thanks Eva." Dan sighed in relief, thinking he was now safe.

"There's always tomorrow." Eva smirked, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"That's my girl." Shun smirked proudly.

Dan fell sideways off his chair.

"Payback time, Drago?" Eva raised a knowing eyebrow at the Pyrus Dragoniod.

"You know me too well, Princess." Drago chuckled.

"Now, all you have to do is plot payback for Preyas and Gorem." Eva mused.

"Good point." Drago agreed.

"And I have just the perfect payback material on Preyas." Eva cast a knowing look at Elfin, causing the Aquos Bakugan to sweat.

"Isn't that right?" she smiled sweetly at Elfin. "Our dear Preyas' _mate_?"

"Mate?" the rest of the Guardian Bakugan echoed in shock as Marucho blinked at his partner.

"I'm not!" Elfin protested hotly.

"That's not what your aura tells me, dear Elfin." Eva's smirk widened.

"It was in the heat of the moment." Elfin flushed.

"Bakugan have desires." Ace was astonished. "Wow."

"Guess you learn something every day." Mira shrugged.

"Wilda." she looked at her partner. "You don't have _any_ secrets you're keeping from me, do you?"

"Er..." Wilda stammered.

"Women and their secrets." Ace muttered.

"I heard that." Mira growled a warning. "Three seconds and counting."

"Ace, you'd better run." Eva snickered. "As always."

"Wow, Dan and Runo Number Two." Marucho remarked as Mira chased after the Darkus Brawler.

"Indeed." Drago sweatdropped.

"Can someone peel Dan off the ground?" Eva sniggered at the twitching Pyrus Brawler.

"That was fun." Shun joked, sliding his arm around Eva's waist as Baron and Marucho helped Dan up.

"You don't know the half of it, Wind Rider." Eva grinned widely.

* * *

On Earth...

"Runo, this is nuts!" Julie protested. "How are we going to get into the lab?"

"Easy, I unlocked the window yesterday before we left." Runo slid the window open.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Julie commented after they entered the lab. "Doctor Micheal said that the transporter is still broken. What if we can't get it to work?"

"It will work." Runo insisted.

"But Doctor Micheal said..." Julie protested.

"Forget what Doctor Micheal said!" Runo shot back. "I'm going! I've made up my mind, Julie. I just can't wait around for them to come back. That's why you're going to zap me New Vestroia, got it?"

"Let's crank this baby up." she walked into the containment unit. "New Vestroia, here I come!"

"Okay, okay, hang on a sec." Julie consulted the guide book. "I'm trying to figure out how this thing works."

"You look like an 'on' button." she pressed a green button nervously.

Runo turned inside the containment unit and started praying when the door slid shut.

"Okay then." Julie started. "Step Two: activate blue finger-a-blub. Then I turn this two hickey, and then press the thingy. And then, I pres the transporter button. But... oh... alright..."

"Go, punch it!" Runo barked.

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"Come on, Julie!" Runo's voice echoed.

"Right, Runo." Dan muttered in his sleep.

"Alright already!" he sat up. "I'm up!"

"What's with all the noise, Dan?" Marucho was awoken. "It's the middle of the night."

"Runo? I don't think this is safe." Julie's voice echoed as Shun and Eva stepped out of their shared quarters.

"Julie?" Shun blinked.

"I'll take that chance." Runo's voice resonated. "Now just hit the switch!"

"It's coming from everywhere!" Eva gaped as the four teens dashed out.

"Is that Runo?" Dan asked

"But... what if I read the instructions wrong?" Julie stammered. "You could get hurt."

"That's Julie's voice." Marucho added. "This is too creepy."

"What's going on?" Mira asked as the rest of the group ran out.

"I thought I was dreaming, but it's real." Dan frowned.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"Stop talking! Let's have lift-off!" Runo barked. "I could have been there already!"

"What is that voice?" Spectra asked.

"Perhaps it's the residual effect of the weakening dimensional barrier." Professor Clay replied. "Like the Gate Cards earlier. The wall between Earth and New Vestroia is damaged. We're hearing voices from the Human World."

"I don't know." Julie was uncertain. "Maybe we should stop this while we still can, Runo."

"That is one annoying voice." Shadow remarked.

"Don't bail on me, Julie!" Runo snapped. "Dan needs my help!"

"Friends of that human?" Prince Hydron echoed.

* * *

On Earth...

"Julie!" Runo snapped.

"But, Runo!" Julie protested as Alice and Doctor Micheal rushed in.

"Julie, stop." Doctor Micheal warned. "Have you girls lost your minds?"

"It's now or never!" Runo shouted.

"Julie, you mustn't." Alice insisted.

"I need to help Dan!" Runo wept. "Please!"

"Okay, Runo." Julie reluctantly agreed and pressed the transporter button.

"Runo!" Alice gaped when Runo vanished from the containment unit.

"She's gone, Alice." Julie muttered in shock.

"You mean it worked?" even Doctor Micheal was astonished.

* * *

Outside the Resistance's trailer...

"Am I going crazy, guys?" Dan wondered.

"Dan!" Runo called out.

"Runo!" Dan gasped when the said girl manifested behind him.

"No way!" Marucho exclaimed.

"That's Runo?" Mira blinked.

"Runo." Dan approached her. "You never give up, do you?"

"I warned him." Eva smirked.

"You dofus!" Runo scolded as she ran to hug Dan, only to pass through him.. "Why did you ditch us?"

* * *

On Earth...

"Julie, do you remember the coordinates you used?" Doctor Micheal set to work. "No... the transport is incomplete."

"Are you sure?" Julie gasped. "But how come Runo disappeared?"

"According to these readings, Runo _was_ transported, but she's trapped between here and New Vestroia." Doctor Micheal explained.

* * *

Outside the Resistance's trailer...

"We have to find a way save her before it's too late." his voice echoed in New Vestroia. "Once the dimensional gateway closes completely, I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever."

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"I think it would be best if we made sure this friend of Dan Kuso stayed trapped in the dimensional gap for good." Prince Hydron mused.

"Who is closest to the gate's location?" he asked the Vexos.

"I am." Shadow popped up onscreen. "Oh great and powerful Majesty."

"Shadow, keep the Brawlers away from the girl." Prince Hydron instructed. "And I may forgive your disrespect."

* * *

Outside the Resistance's trailer...

"Well, at least I finally got to see you, Dan." Runo remarked.

"We're not giving it up!" Dan hollered when their hands passed through. "Doctor Micheal, can you hear me? How do we save her?"

"Dan, is that you?" Doctor Micheal asked.

"It's me, doc." Dan replied. "I'm here."

"I'm sending you coordinates." Doctor Micheal added. "Take Runo there immediately."

"You got it." Dan replied. "Come on, Runo."

"Right." Runo nodded.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"Destiny awaits." Spectra remarked.

"Yes sir." Gus replied.

"Spectra and Gus just left too." Lync noted after Spectra's and Gus' transport ship took off. "My lord, Hydron."

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"The gate is due west to that mountain. Dan noted as they drove towards their destination. "That's it!"

"Then, let's go before the gate closes." Shun stated.

"Okay then." Dan agreed.

"Let's do this." he looked at Runo.

"How did you get to New Vestroia?" Runo stopped in front of Shun. "I mean, in one piece. Sorry, I'm glad you're here with him, Shun."

"Me too, Runo." Shun agreed.

"Looks like you two got closer. By the way, when's the wedding?" Runo teased, looking at Shun's and Eva's linked hands before running off.

"Everybody seems to be asking us that question nowadays." Eva raised a teasing brow at her blushing Soul Twin.

* * *

Outside the Resistance's trailer...

"Step on it, Runo!" Dan urged as they hurried to the portal. "We can make it!"

"I'm hurrying!" Runo exclaimed. "Sorry, Dan. I can't help you out, but I just made everything worse."

"No worries, Runo." Dan assured. "I shouldn't have ditched you guys in the first place. It's all my fault."

"No, I told Dan to leave you behind." Drago corrected. "My apology."

"Happily ever after." Shadow jumped on front of them, blocking the portal. "Not. Sorry kiddies, this ride is closed."

"Shadow Prove." Dan growled. "Get out of my way!"

"Who's going to make me move, scrawly?" Shadow mocked.

"Dan, wait!" Marucho called out as the rest of the group hurried out. "Just get Runo to the gate. I'll take care of Shadow Prove. You don't have time to waste on a dude in furry tights."

"You're best, pal." Dan remarked.

"I know." Marucho replied. "Now, go!"

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Shadow started. "Bakugan, roll! Darkus Slyvee, stand!"

"Ready to roll, Elfin?" Marucho asked his partner.

"You better believe it, Marucho." Elfin replied.

"Bakugan, roll!" Marucho tossed Elfin in. "Elfin, stand!"

"Sun, wind and rain combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear!" Elfin declared in her classic Sailor Moon pose "You're in trouble now."

"Serenity is so suing." Eva muttered.

"Hey, where are you going, I'm talking to you!" Elfin retorted.

"Get down!" Dan pushed Runo to the ground as Slyvee dived towards them.

"How do you like that?" Shadow mocked. "Slyvee can attack anything inside the battlefield, including Dan and whiny girl."

"That's cheating!" Marucho rebuked. "Bakugan aren't supposed to be used against human Brawlers."

"Powering up the gauntlets turned all our Bakugan back into ball form." Ace realized. "They're helpless. That's pretty clever. Who knew Shadow Prove had a brain underneath all that hair gel?"

"Hurts to lose, doesn't it?" Shadow taunted. "Slyvee, let's turn up the heat."

"Dan?" Runo ran back to the fallen teen when Slyvee rained them with its energy balls.

"Elfin, we got to protect Dan and Runo." Marucho told his partner.

"You've got it." Elfin replied. "I'm ready to pulverize. I don't believe those cheaters totally ignored me."

"Count me in." Ace stepped forward. "Percival."

"Hold it, Ace." Shun stopped him. "Summoning another Bakugan might be dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"The dimensional gate is already unstable." Eva explained. "Too much extra power can destroy it."

"This bites." Ace growled.

"I dreamed about the world beyond that gate, Nemus." Baron admitted, looking at the shrinking portal.

"Reality seldom matches our dreams, Baron." Nemus reminded.

"I guess you're right." Baron replied. "Just thinking."

"Are you okay, Dan?" Runo asked.

"Don't worry about me, get to the gate!" Dan urged. "Hurry! It's starting to close!"

"I'll find you again." Runo promised and headed for the portal.

"Prince Hydron is afraid of Earth, but I am intrigued." Spectra remarked as he and Gus hid behind a rock. "There's no guarantee we'll be able to return. You don't have to come with me, you know."

"Oh, I'm coming too." Gus replied. "Where you go, I go, Master Spectra."

"Dan?" Runo looked back as she reached the portal.

"Go on, just go!" Dan barked.

Runo nodded and jumped in.

"Lync?" Spectra echoed when the Ventus Brawler stopped him and Gus from entered the portal.

"Perhaps I'm wrong." Lync started. "But I don't recall Prince Hydron commanding us to go to the Human World, great Spectra."

"Which begs the question why are you here." Spectra added.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you get into if I left the two of you alone?" Lync remarked.

"Do what you like." Spectra snorted. "We're going through."

"We go to stop them." Dan looked on after Spectra, Gus and Lync entered. "Let's go!"

"Looks like we're going on a trip, Nemus." Baron commented and ran into the portal.

"I'm coming, Runo!" Dan dived in the portal.

"This is a bad idea!" Mira remarked, following Dan.

"Wait for me!" Baron called, jumping in as the portal closed after him.

"I'm _so_ getting into trouble with the Dimension Guardian after this." Eva mumbled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Gate Crushers

SailorStar9: Sorry, only one chapter today, I had to catch up with two episodes of my favorite Hong Kong drama. Chapter 10 goes up. This is Chapter 11.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: Gate Crushers

* * *

On Earth...

"I told her not to go, but would she listen?" Julie complained. "No!"

"Is that?" she blinked, hearing Runo's scream.

"It's Runo!" Alice gasped.

"Brace yourselves!" Doctor Micheal exclaimed.

"Runo!" Julie gaped when Runo fell out of the portal.

"Catch me, Julie!" Runo hollered.

"Don't ever do that again." Julie chided, catching her.

"Welcome back, Runo." Alice added, before their attention turned to the portal as Dan, Baron and Mira dropped in.

"Dan, you're back!" Julie blinked.

"Hi, guys." Dan winded underneath Mira. "Just thought I'd drop by for a visit."

"Hey, girls." he greeted the three. "Meet the Bakugan Resistance."

"Hi there." Baron blinked as he looked around.

"Looks like we have company." Doctor Micheal reported as the portal opened and Spectra, Gus and Lync came through.

"Vexos!" Dan exclaimed. "Worst boy band ever!"

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"The others took off, so I'll crush you instead." Shadow taunted. "Ability activate! 'Darkus Stream'!"

"Power level, 100." the mechanical voice droned.

"Afraid of the dark, pipsqueak?" Shadow mocked.

"Am not!" Marucho retorted. "I brought my own nightlight. Elfin, it's time to wake up!"

"I like the way you're thinking, Marucho." Elfin agreed. "Time to change attributes. Sun, wind and rain combine! Darkus Elfin is going to sing you lullaby. Nighty-night."

"Ability activate!" Marucho pulled out an Ability Card. "'Moon Rainbow'!'"

"I'm your worst nightmare." Elfin posed in a classic Sailor Moon attack pose. "Now say your prayers."

"You think you're so big, peewee?" Shadow snorted when his 'Life Gauge' dropped to zero.

"Big enough to win!" Marucho retorted. "Had enough, goofball?"

"No fair!" Shadow complained.

"That was pretty pathetic." Mylene snapped. "Even for you. Let's go before you embarrass yourself more."

"What the..." Marucho gasped when Shadow was transported back to the transport ship via the light beam. "Who's afraid now?"

"Bye-bye, Shadow Prove." Ace remarked.

"I hope Dan and the others made it through the gate alright." Marucho voiced his concern.

"We're just have to wait." Shun suggested. "Since we can't seem to hear the voices anymore, the gate must have closed behind them. So, until they're back, it's up to the four of us. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do." Ace replied. "We're a team, you don't just take off."

"Just give it a rest, Ace." Shun reminded. "We'll destroy the Dimensional Controller at Beta City. That should pass the time, unless you're afraid."

"As if." Ace retorted. "Maybe, we'll free all the Bakugan by the time they got back."

Now, you're talking." Marucho agreed as the group walked back to the trailer.

"Men and their pride." Eva muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

On Earth...

"Get this straight, guys!" Dan retorted at their unwelcome visitors. "This is my home turf and you're not welcome!"

"Hear that?" Lync mocked. "Mighty Spectra? We're not welcome here on Earth."

"You got that right!" Baron snapped.

"Fine then." Spectra replied. "I'll go."

"But I want a souvenir." he jumped in front of Runo and took off with her.

"You feathered freak!" Runo growled.

"Watch your mouth!" Spectra retorted.

"Runo!" Dan hollered.

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"Hey, Four-Eyes." Shadow stormed into Professor Clay's lab. Because you didn't get your act together, I got squashed by that little twerp. I want the heavy artillery. Where's my mechanical Bakugan?"

"Soon, soon, soon." Professor Clay replied. "Do you mind I bruise easily?"

"I'm going to leave you boys alone." Mylene scoffed.

* * *

On Earth...

"Runo!" Dan shouted into the forest. "Hey Runo!"

"We'll find her, Master Dan. "Baron promised.

"We'd better." Dan replied.

"There's no more tracks." Julie noted. "It's like they've just disappeared."

"We better spilt up." Mira suggested.

"Good idea." Dan agreed. "Julie and I will cover the north forest, you two cover the west."

"Okay." Julie nodded.

"Sounds good." Mira agreed.

"Let's go." Baron concurred and the four split off.

"Great, now we're stranded on an ice-cube planet in some other universe." Lync complained. "Of course, it figures that Spectra couldn't transport us to a beach somewhere."

"What is your problem?" Gus demanded.

"Well, well, Spectra's little pet." Lync mocked.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Runo!" Dan hollered as he ran through the forest.

"Dan!" Runo returned his shout.

"Dan, look up there!" Julie gasped.

"You'd better not hurt her, Spectra, or you're history!" Dan growled, running towards the snowy hill.

"No need for the antics." Spectra replied. "Your friend is safe."

"What do you want?" Dan demanded.

"Come join the Vexos, Dan. It's that simple." Spectra offered.

"Forget it!" Dan retorted.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Poor Gus." Lync scoffed. "You look lose without your master. Let's see how tough you are, when Spectra's not here to back you."

"Spectra may trust you now, but you're still a snake." Gus growled. "Why don't you slither back into your hole?"

"That's real funny, coming from Spectra's lapdog." Lync mocked. "Did he let you off the lease, or did you lose him when he took you out for a walk?"

"That's it!" Gus snapped, sliding on his gauntlet. "Your mouth is the only dangerous thing about you."

"There's only one way to find out." Lync added.

"Hold it right there!" Baron cut in. "Where is Spectra? You're brawling? Trouble in paradise?"

"Go ahead, rip on each other." Mira remarked. "I don't care. Just tell us where Spectra took off with Runo."

"Who knows." Lync shrugged. "Only ask Gus here.

"Hey, get back here!" Mira took off aver Gus.

"Just me and you now." Lync turned to Baron. "But you're not even worth my time."

"Say what?" Baron demanded.

"I promised Hydron I'll spy on those two, but since they're gone, I'll take your Bakugan instead." Lync commented. "Shouldn't be too hard. You're the weakest Brawler here. Well, Baron? Want to try and prove me wrong?"

* * *

Back in the lab...

"How's it coming, grandfather?" Alice asked in the lab.

"Not bad." Doctor Micheal replied. "I think it's still in working order, Alice."

"That's great." Alice beamed. "So then, we can use the transporter to send those Vexos back to New Vestroia once the others save Runo, right?"

"Considering the damage they've done the New Vestroia, the faster they return, the better off Earth will be." Doctor Micheal replied. "There's only one problem now, how do we find them and bring them here to send them back to their own dimension?"

"I know exactly how we can do it." Alice replied. "Leave it to me."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Gus, wait!" Mira called.

"Oh no!" she gasped when she saw Dan below.

"Join you?" Dan echoed. "Have you lost it?"

"We share a goal, to save the Bakugan." Spectra replied.

"Yeah right." Dan retorted.

"It's true, human." Gus supplied. "Prince Hydron's your true enemy."

"Prince Hydron?" Dan echoed.

"Vestals' Prince." Mira explained. "He's the one who rules over New Vestroia."

"So what?" Dan retorted.

"If we join forces, we can end Hydron's rant." Spectra added.

_Could Spectra be actually be working to save the Bakugan?_ Mira wondered. _If that's true, then... Spectra really could be my brother, Keith, infiltrating the Vexos to get to Hydron._

"Mira, hold it!" Dan stopped her. "Don't trust him. What, first you take Runo, and now you want to team up?"

"Yeah, not cool!" Runo agreed.

"Then, I'll show good faith." Spectra replied. "The girl is yours."

"Dan!" Runo ran down the hill after Spectra released her.

"Julie!" she hugged her friend.

"You might be interested to know your former Bakugan now belong to Hydron." Spectra supplied. "They are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room. He's quite proud of his collection."

"No way!" Runo snapped.

"Statues?" Julie echoed in shock.

"Yes, five of the six fighting Bakugan stand as an example to anyone who dares to defy his rule." Spectra added.

"Oh no!" Julie gasped. "Gorem!"

"That does it." Runo growled. "Prince Hydron's toast."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Are you going to brawl or make a snowman?" Baron retorted. "Let's see how tough you are without Spectra."

"Take your best shot." Lync scoffed.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Baron started first. "Okay Nemus, let it rip! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Light it up!" Nemus declared. "Haos Nemus! Will destroy all comers!"

"Yeah, yeah, big, tough guy." Lync shrugged. "Now, Bakugan, roll! Stand Ventus Altair! Ability activate! 'Thunder Flare'!"

"Nemus, power level minus 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability, activate!" Baron countered. "'Spark Roa'! Time for Nemus to take out the trash! That was too easy."

"Okay, tweeter, you're asking for it!" Lync snapped. "Ability activate! 'Thunder Booster'!"

"Hold on, Nemus!" Baron shouted. "Gate Card, open! Haos Reactor!"

"Can't take the heat?" Lync mocked. "Wired, stand! Here's the part where you get hammered. Ability, activate! 'Shower Harpoon'!"

"Altair, power level increase 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"And that's all she wrote." Lync shrugged.

"Don't count me out." Baron snapped. "Bakugan Trap, Haos Piercian! Oh yeah! Ability, activate! 'Haos Bunker'! Show them what you're made of, Piercian! Like a walk in the rain."

"Come on!" Lync whined.

"See good-bye to all the extra power you had, Lync." Baron remarked. "Now it's just a tasty snack for Nemus and Piercian."

"You want some back?" Nemus asked. "Take it!"

"Say bye-bye!" Baron sang after Lync lost.

"Seriously, I'm losing to you?" Lync complained.

"Believe it. "Baron remarked. "Nothing can get past Piercian when he summon 'Haos Bunker' ability."

"Thank you , brave Piercian." Nemus offered a handshake which Piercian took. "I owe you one."

"No one trashes my brawling." Lync retorted. "Gate Card, set! Altair! Bakugan, roll! Wired, you're up too."

"Hey, that's a double throw!" Baron exclaimed.

"You scared?" Lync mocked. "Come and Ace Formation!"

"Altair and Wired, merge completed." the mechanical voice droned.

"It's just one big Bakugan." Lync smirked. "You happy now?"

"Actually, yeah." Baron replied. "I've been meaning to try this. Two-headed! Bakugan , roll! Ready, Nemus?"

"I am always ready, Baron." Nemus replied.

"Wing it, Piercian!" Baron tossed Piercian in as well. "Two Bakugan, two abilities."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Double Ability, activate!" Baron declared. "'Corona Hole'!"

"You think that's that." he added as both Nemus' and Altair's attacks clashed. "Wait til I add 'Tank Bunker'!"

"I'm with you, Piercian!" Nemus concurred. "Let's hit the lights! Shine our path to triumph!"

"Altair, power level decrease 500." the mechanical voice droned.

"That's nothing." Lync scoffed. "Gate Card, open! Ventus Reactor! Yeah, feel the burn! You talk big, so I'm going to do you a favor. Take a good look, Baron. I haven't had time to test this card out yet. So, you get to be my little guinea pig. Ability, activate! 'Shock Cannon'! Once Meta Altair charges up, it's operation time. There'll be nothing left of Nemus but ash!"

"You really are a little weasel." Baron growled.

"A weasel who's about to blow Nemus to bits!" Lync grinned as Altair took aim. "Launching 'Shock Cannon'! Fire!"

"Altair, power level increase." the mechanical voice droned.

"Not going to happen!" Baron snapped. "Ability activate! 'Soliton Defender'! Close the door, Piercian! Say good-bye to your points! And good-bye to Altair. Ability activate! 'Bolting Arrow'! Right down the middle! Bullseye!"

"What? I lost to you?" Lync exclaimed when Altair returned to him. "Unbelievable!"

"Believe it, bulkhead." Baron retorted.

"Professor Clay's going to kill me." Lync whined. "You're totally burnt."

"You ought to throw that junk away." Baron advised.

* * *

Elsewhere...

_Of course._ Gus realized Spectra's intention. _Taking down Prince Hydron will be a lot easier with the help of the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Then, the way will be clear for Spectra to claim his bride and rule New Vestroia. With the power of the Bakugan in our hands, we will become invincible! And once that happens, there's nothing these children can do to stop us. Spectra will rule, with me at his side._

"The only way for you to save your friends is to work with me." Spectra reasoned.

"Tigrerra..." Runo muttered.

"Right, cos you're so trustworthy." Julie remarked sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth." Spectra added.

_They're going for it._ Gus grinned.

_What if what he says is true?_ Mira mused. _Can we afford not to join forces? I want to believe him._

"Don't listen to him." Drago cut in.

"Even if what you say is true, we'll never join the Vexos!" Dan retorted. "You're the ones who invaded New Vestroia and captured the Bakugan. First, you take their world, then you treat them like animals. There's no way we'll work with you! Right, Mira?"

"Yeah..." Mira blinked.

"Your so-called friend, Mira, is a Vestal too." Spectra reminded. "You can forge an alliance with her and not with me? I gave you your friend back. I'm talking, not brawling. What more proof do you need?"

"Free the Bakugan first, and then I'll believe!" Dan snapped.

"Not till we bring down Hydron." Spectra retorted.

"What's the matter?" Runo challenged. "You afraid to give up all your power?"

"That's why we'll never trust you, Spectra." Dan added.

"Alice?" he blinked when the Russian appeared in front of them. "Freaky. Who did you do that?"

"Remember?" Alice showed him the teleportation card. "This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself. I used it to help me find you guys and port me here."

"Now, as for you two." she turned to Spectra and Gus. "You're taking another trip."

"A trip?" Spectra echoed as the card glowed.

"Alice, wait!" Dan shouted as Alice dashed towards the two. "What are you doing?"

"Alice!" he jumped into the glowing portal.

* * *

Back in the lab...

"Dan, Alice, get out of there!" Doctor Micheal shouted and Dan pushed Alice out of the way.

"Now!" he then pressed the activation button, causing the portal to open behind the two Vexos.

"Gus!" Spectra turned to his companion as the portal drew them in.

"Man, that was close." Dan remarked after the portal closed.

"Pretty good reflexes Dan." Alice noted. "I'm okay. You can let me go anytime now."

"It's shorting out!" Doctor Micheal warned after Dan let Alice go.

"Got it!" he fired a fire extinguisher at the crackling transporter.

"So, Spectra and Gus have been sent back to New Vestroia?" Mira asked after the group gathered. "I guess they're out of our hair for now. Baron, where's Lync?"

"Well, you've got me." Baron replied. "Once I trashed his Bakugan, he took off into the woods and I completely lost him."

"I'm afraid that last warp was too much for the dimensional transporter." Doctor Micheal confessed. "I'll have to rebuild it from scratch before I can sent anyone back again."

"What?" Baron demanded. "My parents! They'll ground me for standing over in another dimension!"

"And what about our Bakugan pals?" Dan pressed. "Hydron turned them into statues!"

"We must complete our mission to free all the Bakugan." Drago added.

"Please, Doctor Micheal, can't you fix it just enough for one more trip?" Dan begged.

"I think so, Dan." Doctor Micheal replied. "But it will take me some time."

"Then, what do we do while you're fixing it?" Baron asked.

"Summer party!" Julie winked. "We'll make a new plan to save the Bakugan, and have popcorn and watch movies."

"Are you for real?" Runo fumed. "The planet's at stake here! This isn't a party, Julie. We need a serious strategy."

"We can do it at my house, okay?" Dan offered.

"It's more than okay, Master Dan!" Baron went into 'fan-boy' mode. "It's awesome! Truly awesome!"

"Okay then." Dan sweatdropped.

"Hey, looks like our ride is here." Runo noted as Kato's plane hovered over the mansion.

"See you." she told Alice as they proceeded to board the plane. "Good luck."

"Goodbye, Alice." Julie hugged the Russian.

"We're counting on you, Doctor Micheal." Dan added.

"Don't worry." Doctor Micheal assured him.

"Lync!" the group growled when the said Vexos slipped off the branch he was sitting on and crashed onto the ground.

"Hey, looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for awhile." Dan noted.

"Yeah, a little birdy told me." Lync shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do?" Mira asked.

"Want to come with us?" Dan offered.

"Like I need you." Lync scoffed. "I can find my own way back without you amateurs."

"Whatever." Dan retorted. "Suit yourself then. We're out of here."

"Safe journey!" Alice waved as the plane took off.

"Forget it." Lync remarked, noting Alice's glare. "There's nothing that could make me want anything to do with you." before blushing when his stomach growled.

"As soon as the transporter is repaired, you are so gone." Alice warned Lync who was sitting on the ground as she placed a plate of soup on the table.

With Alice out of earshot, Lync let the tears flow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Unmasked

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up. This is Chapter 12.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Unmasked

* * *

In the plane...

"Are you serious?" Runo hollered. "You mean that weirdo in the chicken suit who grabbed me is the leader of the Vexos? Next time I run into him, I'll pluck his feathers."

"And serve him for dinner." Baron added.

"We, Vestals, shouldn't have moved to New Vestroia in the first place." Mira noted.

"You can't blame yourself, Mira." Runo remarked. "You didn't know."

"Runo's right." Julie agreed. "Guilt is _so_ yesterday."

"That Spectra's got us all amped up!" Dan retorted. "Can we just forget about him for a minute?"

_I wish I could forget._ Mira mused. _Bit u I've got to know my brother, Keith, is underneath the mask of my worst enemy._

"Attention passengers." Kato's voice came over the intercom. "Please fasten your seat-belts and prepare for landing. Thanks so much for choosing to fly Air Marucho, your sky buddy."

"Cool!" Baron gushed. "We're going to rock the house of Master Dan's!"

"Dude, you need to calm down." Dan advised.

* * *

At Dan's place...

The Kuso's phone rang.

"Hi, Miyoko here." Dan's mother picked up the phone. "Dan? Are you back?"

* * *

Outside the plane...

"Yeah mom." Dan replied through his cellphone. "Sorry, I've got to hang up."

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Dan, you know the rules." Dan's mother reminded. "Always call when you're going to be late."

* * *

Outside the plane...

"We're going, Dan." Runo informed.

"Wait!" Dan called out.

"We can talk later.' he returned to the phone call. "I'm bringing friends over."

"What?" Dan's mother asked.

"Bye." Dan hung the phone.

* * *

At Dan's place...

"How many?" Dan's mother asked.

* * *

In the city...

"Since we can't back to New Vestroia till the dimensional transporter is back up, we need to keep training and stay sharp." Dan surmised.

"You okay, Baron?" Julie chuckled.

"I am awesome!" Baron beamed.

"Dial it down, Baron." Dan warned. "You're going to strain something."

"Hey, Dan." Julie added. "What's with Mira? She looks like of spaced out."

"I don't know." Dan replied, looking back at Mira.

"No big deal." Baron shrugged. "She's probably stressing out about her brother. It's her favorite thing to do. She is our leader and all, but she'd be a lot cooler if she wasn't so intense."

"If I worry about as many things as she does, my head would explode." Dan remarked.

"The only thing Dan ever thinks about is brawling, 24/7." Runo cut in. "He's all 'Bakugan, roll!'"

"She's got your number." Baron joked.

"So what?" Dan fumed. "That's what gives me my brawling edge."

"Dan sure is passionate about brawling." Mira noted.

"You got that right" Julie agreed.

"So, what the deal with him and Runo?" Mira asked.

"Man, who knows." Julie replied, looking at the arguing couple in front of them. "They're together, they're not, they're so dramatic. Dan's kind of my hero too. He saved the whole planet, you know?"

_Hero huh?_ Mira mused. _My hero was always my brother. And I guess he always will be._

* * *

At the amusement park...

"What is that thing?" Baron pointed to the roller coaster.

Er, you mean the roller coaster." Dan remarked.

"We don't have anything like that back on Vestal." Mira added.

"But where does it go, Master Dan?" Baron asked.

"Go?" Dan echoed.

"It's a ride designed to make you feel sick and dizzy." Runo supplied. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"That sounds sick." Baron agreed. "I mean good sick!"

"We've been working hard, Dan." Mira remarked. "It's time to kick back a little."

"Okay, why not?" Dan agreed. "What can happen to us here?"

"This place is so cool!" Baron gushed as they entered the amusement park. "Can we live here?"

"Look, that whole family's green!" he pointed.

"Check the color, yawn!" Dan added.

"Are you kidding?" Runo fumed. "This is disgusting."

"So many humans." Mira noted.

"Come on!" Julie pulled her off. "The roller coaster's this way."

"Hey, where the others go?" Runo asked after they had lost sight of Julie and Mira.

"Beats me." Dan shrugged.

"That means no roller coaster?" Baron whined.

"Just great!" Runo huffed. "So, how are we going to find them in this crowd?"

"Oh wow!" Brandon gushed as Dan's group walked past. "Dan and Runo of the Battle Brawlers!"

"Looks like we've got some fans." Dan noted.

"It's me!" Brandon beamed. "Brandon! Don't you remember? My friends and I joined you guys for the fighting against Naga when he tried to take over the world. We blew Naga away."

"Put her there, Brandon." Dan remarked. "Maybe we can brawl together another time."

"I'll have to ask my mom." Brandon replied.

* * *

At the Ferris Wheel...

"You don't think Dan and the others ditched us, do you?" Julie asked.

"Nah." Mira replied. "They probably got distracted by something shiny. Wow, everyone looks so happy. The fight to free the Bakugan seems unreal."

"Okay, then let's join them." Julie pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

Mira nodded and the two went off.

* * *

In one of the Ferris Wheel's compartments...

"Where are we?" Gus asked.

"On Earth." Spectra replied. "I took precautions. We still have unfinished business with Dan Kuso."

* * *

On the ground...

"Where's the Twist and Whirl?" Julie complained.

"We're walking in circles." Mira reminded, before noticing Spectra in one of the Ferris Wheel's compartments.

_It can't be..._ she frowned.

"Mira!" Julie called as Mira took off.

* * *

At the Ferris Wheel...

"Excuse me." Mira pushed in through the crowd.

_It couldn't be them._ She thought when both Spectra and Gus vanished.

"Is there something wrong?" Julie asked.

"Sorry Julie." Mira replied.

"Again with the running?" Julie gasped when Mira took off after Spectra and Gus.

* * *

At the docks...

"Slow down, Mira." Julie panted for breath. "What's going on?"

"Spectra." Mira growled.

"Oh boy." Julie muttered.

"Aren't you guys hot in those coats?" she inquired.

"We meet again." Spectra greeted Mira.

"But how?" Mira demanded. "We transported both of you back to New Vestroia."

"Want to know how?" Gus challenged. "We were able to triangulate on Dan Kuso's gauntlet, and redirect our transporter gate to his location. And presto, here we are."

"So, what do you want this time?" Mira asked.

"As I said." Spectra replied. "I want you all to join me."

"You know my answer." Mira growled.

"Don't be foolish." Spectra chided. "We both want to destroy the man who's holding the Bakugan. Prince Hydron is the true villain here."

"A real Prince?" Julie blinked.

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?" Mira asked. "Everyone knows that you're Prince Hydron's suture."

"I only infiltrated Prince Hydron's inner circle to find the truth." Spectra replied. "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer."

"Keith?" Mira gasped.

"Who's Keith?" Julie asked.

"It's you, isn't it?" Mira pressed. "You've got to tell me! Tell me or I'll wipe that smile off your face! Why won't you answer?"

"You want to keep playing your little games?" she growled. "Okay then. I challenge you to a brawl and if I win, you have to take off that mask."

"No way!" Gus protested.

"Very well." Spectra stopped him. "I accept your challenge. However, if I win, you will join me and the Vexos against Prince Hydron."

"Okay, fine." Mira snapped. "You've got a deal."

"One other condition." Gus cut in. "You will battle me."

"But that's not what I agreed to!" Mira objected.

"Cheater!" Julie fumed.

"Too bad!" Gus retorted. "Master Spectra doesn't waste his skills on a lightweight like you. You want to battle him, you have to go through me. You should thank me, there's no way you even come close to beating New Vestroia's Number One Brawler. At least this way, you have a chance, right?"

"So, it's settled then." Spectra concluded. "You will battle Gus in my stead."

"Okay then." Mira accepted. "But stick around, as soon as I win, I'm taking that mask off!"

"Well?" she started. "Stop stalling and start brawling!"

"That's tough talk, Mira." Gus scoffed. "Gate Card, set! Let's do it, Vulcan! Bakugan, roll!"

"I don't not know this land, but I'm sure it will give m strength." Vulcan declared.

"We'll see about that." Mira replied. "Subterra Wilda, you're up! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Oh no!" she gasped. "I didn't think Vulcan's power level would be so high."

"No worries, Mira."" Julie chided. "We know something they don't know."

"We do?" Mira blinked.

"Trust me." Julie winked. "Gus and that Vulcan dude won't know what hit them. As long as you have the land on your side, you're unbeatable!"

"I don't get it." Mira was confused.

"Hello, believing in Wilda and the power of Subterra gives you both extra strength." Julie reminded.

"Sounds good to me." Mira nodded. "Let's do this!"

"Don't worry." Julie added. "Those guys look like they spend more time on their hair than they do on strategy."

"Show them your power, Gus." Spectra instructed.

"No problem." Gus replied.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Gus called. "'Titan Knuckle'! Nothing can beat Vulcan's sheer power. Especially when he's taking that power from Wilda."

"Ability activate!" Mira countered. "'Gun Lock'!"

"Lock and load!" Wilda fired his gauntlets at the incoming missiles.

"Oh come on, it's not enough." Mira growled.

"Mira!" Julie warned. "Are you even listening?"

"Later!" Mira snapped.

"An impressive opening, Gus." Spectra noted after Wilda was knocked to the ground.

"You taught me." Gus chuckled. "Ability activate! 'Screw Jolt'!"

"This is going to hurt!" Wilda looked at the flying arms.

"It's going to wipe you out." Gus smirked.

"Wait, not that card!" Julie advised. "Mira! You've got to think like a Subterra, okay?"

"What are they up to?" Gus wondered.

"Those fists can't hurt Wilda." Julie reminded Mira. "If they can't hit him, right?"

"I follow." Mira smiled.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Mira called. "'Clay Wall'! So much for your Vulcan's extra power, Gus. Drill your way through this!"

"Yes!" Julie whooped.

"Nice work blocking those punches, Wilda." Mira noted.

"Looks like someone could use a hand." Wilda joked.

"Laugh while you can." Vulcan growled, retrieving his arms.

"One trick is not enough to win a battle." Spectra remarked. "Or is it, Gus?"

"We shall see." Gus replied. "Vulcan! 'Titan Knuckle'!"

"This guys is a broken record!" Julie commented. "His skin looks dry. I think it's time we give Vulcan a mud bath."

"Me too." Mira agreed. "This ought to wipe out his ability.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate! 'Sand Beast'!" Mira called.

"Talk about a hole in one." Wilda joked when the punches passed through his now sandy body.

"This isn't a brawl, it's a joke." Gus retorted.

"And now, the punchline." Julie added.

"Okay, ability activate!" Mira declared. "'Quick Sand Hole'!"

"Now you're really going down!" Wilda remarked as a pit of quicksand appeared under Vulcan's feet.

"Oh no!" Gus gasped.

"Time to sink or swim, Gus." Spectra reminded.

"Vulcan, minus 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"No one laughs at me." Gus swore. "I summon Bakugan Trap, Hexados! Now it's my turn to play. Here's my game. Ability activate! 'Land Twist'!"

"Let him go!" Mira demanded when Hexados entangled Wilda.

"What's the matter?" Gus mocked. "Don't you like my little squeeze-play?"

"Hang on, Wilda." Mira told her partner.

"You're so done." Gus retorted.

"Wrong!" Julie corrected. "We've got them now. Mira, don't you think it's time to heat this battle up?"

"Wilda, you ready?" Mira asked.

"Do it!" Wilda replied.

"Okay, ability activate!" Mira pulled out another Ability Card. "'Molten Rock'!"

"What now?" Gus inquired.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Wilda commented.

"Nice Wilda!" Mira beamed.

"He's hot! You're not!" Julie cheered. "You had your last shot!"

"Come on!" Gus gasped after Wilda tossed Hexados off and covered both Vulcan and Hexados with lava. "He's burning away Vulcan's Hexados' power levels."

"You should've stayed in bed this morning." Julie sang.

"I'm going to win, Spectra." Mira promised. "And then we'll see who's behind the mask."

"She's right, Master Spectra." Gus agreed. "But I won't underestimate her again."

"Oh please." Mira scoffed. "You can try all you want, but I've got Wilda, and Julie, and Earth itself, on my side. Gate Card, open! Bakugan, roll! Wilda, stand!"

"Ready for round two!" Wilda declared.

"Vulcan, show them what a real Subterra can do!" Gus tossed in his Bakugan. "Time to get schooled. Ability activate! 'Titan Knuckle'!"

"Ability activate!" Mira countered. " 'Clay Wall'!"

"Some people never learn." Gus frowned. "Ability activate! "Heavy Aegis'! Take these for a spin."

"Oh no!" Mira gasped.

"Wilda!" Julie exclaimed. "No! 'Clay Wall' will stop those things!"

"Wilda, minus 200." the mechanical voice droned. "Vulcan, plus 400."

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your wall down!" Gus declared.

"Wilda!" Mira exclaimed when the wall crumbled.

"We know your strategy now." Gus mocked.

"We'll see." Mira retorted. "How about a taste of your medicine? Subterra Bakugan Trap Baliton! Ability activate! 'Flai Roller'! Wanna play tough? Fine by me! Wilda, go!"

"Double your trouble!" Wilda declared as he thundered towards Vulcan.

"Increase 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"You think you've won? Gus retorted.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Gus declared. "'Thigh Blow'!"

"Mira, watch out"! Julie warned.

"Now, you'll see why Vulcan is king of the ring." Gus smirked.

"They demolished us." Mira looked at her defeated Bakugan.

"One more and you're going down." Gus taunted. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick. Gate Card, open! Rise, Vulcan!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Mira tossed in Wilda. "Let's go, Wilda! And Bakugan Trap, Baliton! Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Apollo Head'!" Mira countered. "Who's on the ropes now?"

"Let's wrap this up, Mira!" Julie agreed.

"Right, Julie." Mira nodded. "Ability activate! 'Iron Plate'!"

"Careful, Gus." Spectra warned. "She's not giving up."

"That's good." Gus smirked. "It makes winning sweeter. Go, Hexados! Take this brawl underground."

"Not so fast!" Mira corrected. "Ability activate! 'Ground Detonator'!"

"You've got serious hangups." Julie retorted.

"In that case, I'll win," Gus frowned. "With Double Attacks. Double ability activate! 'Titan Knuckle' plus 'Screw Impact'! Numbers don't lie. The victory is Spectra's."

"Ready?" Julie pulled out an Ability Card. "Mira?"

"Yeah!" Mira nodded.

"What?" Gus was astounded.

"Add this up, math whiz." Julie snapped.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" the two girls chorused. "'Copycat'!"

"Let's bring this battle home." Mira added.

"Yeah, crunch those numbers!" Julie whooped.

"Impossible!" Gus exclaimed when Wilda's attack overwhelmed Vulcan's.

"Going, going, gone!" Julie cheered as Gus' 'Life Gauge' dropped to zero.

"I'm sorry, Master Spectra." Gus knelt.

"Not so fast!" Julie cut in. "You're not backing out on the deal you made with Mira. Mira won fair and square, thanks to crybaby here."

"No Master!" Gus protested. "The loss is mine, not yours. Don't let her unmask you!"

"So, what do you say?" Mira asked, stopping in front of Spectra. "Are you a man of your word?"

"Don't do it!" Gus objected. "Let's just leave here and go back to New Vestroia."

"You sure are a sore loser." Julie remarked. "I guess you Vexos really aren't trustworthy. Dan was right about you guys."

"Master, no!" Gus pleaded.

"Come on." Mira urged. "Show me your face."

"A promise is a promise." Spectra removed his mask. "Maybe this will prove I'm a friend to the Bakugan and something more to you."

"It _is_ you." Mira gasped at her revealed brother. "Keith. But... but why?"

"Who is it?" Julie blinked at Mira's shocked expression.

_That's my greatest enemy and my brother._ Mira thought in horror as Spectra and Gus walked off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Voices in the Night

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up. This is Chapter 13.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: Voices in the Night

* * *

On Earth...

"Welcome back. "Baron started, using a spoon as a microphone. "We're reporting live on planet Earth at the home of one of the six Master Bakugan Brawlers I'm actually standing in Runo's cafe. You can feel the excitement in the air."

"Does anyone know if there's a off switch on that guy?" Dan sweatdropped.

"You're my favorite make-believe host." Julie added.

"What's this?" Baron's attention was caught elsewhere. "An excluso photo of little baby Runo?"

"Who's a cute baby?" he gushed. "Looking at the sweet, innocent face who could have predicted the fierce warrior this girl would grow up to become? No one, that's who. It's just too cool."

"You know, something's not right with that boy." Runo's father remarked, a vein popping out of his head.

"Come on, I think he's a sweetie." Runo's mother chided.

"Baron!" Runo fumed. "We interrupt this special report to bring you live coverage of me stuffing Baron into the nearest garbage can."

"Whoa, Baron. I'd lay low around Runo for a while." Dan advised.

"Dan's learnt the hard way not to tease Runo." Drago supplied.

"Dan's afraid of Runo." Julie sang.

"That's so not true." Dan protested.

"Okay, whatever Dan." Julie teased.

_Why, Keith?_ Mira wondered.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_A promise is a promise." Spectra removed his mask. "Maybe this will prove I'm a friend to the Bakugan."_

"_It_ is _you." Mira gasped at her revealed brother. "Keith. But... but why?"_

* * *

_The others must never know._ Mira mused.

"Mira." Julie blinked.

"Orders up." Runo's mother told her daughter. "Table three. He's all yours, Runo."

"I got it." Runo took the tray.

"Hey, Runo. Let me help you with that." Baron offered. "I bet I'll be a totally great waiter. Watch, I'll balance this plate on my head."

"No thanks, Baron." Runo's father intervened, passing a broom to the teen. "I've clean up enough of your spills today. Why don't you go outside and sweep up the sidewalk?"

"Me?" Baron echoed. "Sweep your stool? Awesome!"

"Talk later." Julie remarked, putting on her skates. "I should have finished my break like an hour ago."

"You mean, you work here too?" Mira asked.

"Yup." Julie replied. "I've been staying with Runo and her parents for a while. So, I figured the least I could do is put on an apron hand help."

"Well then." Mira decided. "I should pitch in too, shouldn't I? May I please have one of those, Julie?"

"You want an apron?" Julie blinked.

"Yes, please." Mira replied. "It would help take my mind off Keith."

"Anyone need help?" she asked after putting on a white apron.

"Sure!" the male customers gushed.

"I think that's yours." Mira served.

"Hey there, Mira." another two customers chorused. "Are my burgers and fries ready yet? We've been waiting."

"Sorry." Mira apologized.

"Hello, I'm working too!" Runo fumed as Mira shuffled in and out between the aisles.

"Come on." Julie chided. "Don't be such a crank-pants, Runo. You're still third prettiest waitress."

_I wonder how Eva, Marucho, Ace and Shun are doing back in New Vestroia._ Dan wondered.

"My back..." Baron whined.

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"This can't be right." Marucho noted. "The Beat and Delta Dimensional Controllers are growing more and more powerful. What's going on?"

"Drago is New Vestroia's Perfect Core." Eva explained. "And his power is what keeps the planet stable."

"And with him gone, they're getting stronger and stronger." Shun finished her thought.

"Exactly." Eva nodded.

"That's not good." Marucho remarked. "We got to move fast or Alpha City New Vestroia will reconnect with the other Controllers and we'll be back where we started."

"That's going to be a big job for just the four of us." Ace commented.

"The Bakugan are counting on us." Marucho reminded. "We have to find a way to get into Beta City and destroy that Controller. No matter what happens, Dan and Mira would want us to keep going."

"Mira..." Ace muttered.

"Hey, can't a Bakugan get some sleep around here?" Elfin complained, being awoken by a bump on the road.

"Ace, next time, how about a little warning first?" Eva muttered, having been knocked into Shun's arms.

"Sorry, my bad." Ace apologized.

* * *

In Delta City...

"What's your rush, fools?" Prince Hydron mocked as he viewed the trailer in his screen. "Peekaboo, someone's watching you."

"Mylene." he opened a communication channel. "Are you there?"

"Of course." Mylene reported.

"What's left of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance is heading your way." Prince Hydron informed. "You know what must be done. So do it; I want my bride when I receive the next report."

"Why, yes, sire." Mylene replied.

"I won't have you making the same mistake as last time." Prince Hydron warned. "Do not let them anywhere near Beta City."

"I understand, Your Highness." Mylene bowed.

"During Spectra's absence, Mylene will deal with the Resistance and when my rebellious servant returns, he'll find his Vexos have a new leader." Prince Hydron remarked.

* * *

In Beta City...

"I'm tired of this game." Shadow whined. "Just let me handle the Resistance."

"Get over yourself." Mylene chided. "You're far too reckless. We have to plan carefully."

"You don't think I can take those noobs?" Shadow asked.

"I'm saying we must leave nothing to chance." Mylene corrected. "The odds would be better if we can confuse them first. If we separate them and take them down, one by one, they won't be able to use teamwork."

"Good idea." Volt agreed. "That's how they turned the tables on Lync and me in the tournament last time."

"Get off it!" Shadow complained. "Who died and made Mylene the leader of the Vexos?"

"Be quiet and do as you're told." Mylene retorted. "Shadow Prove, I've got a special part for you."

"Look, Mylene. The trailer's stopping. "Volt noted.

"How perfect." Mylene remarked. "Now the plan begins."

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer, in Shun's and Eva's shared quarters...

Half-asleep, Shun peered open an eye to look at the sleeping girl in his arms.

_Finally, some alone time._ The golden-eyed teen mused. Their intimacy earlier that night had been interrupted by the unexpected intervention of Runo.

_Damn, hormones._ He mentally cursed, flushing as he felt the lower half of his anatomy react when Eva snuggled closer. _Must concentrate on grandfather's teachings..._

_I have no intention to do such a thing; I never have!_ He repeated the mantra in his mind.

_Liar..._ A mocking voice chiding in the back of his head. _Have you forgotten your dreams throughout the three years you were apart? The ones that woke you in a heavy sweat, your breath heavy, and her name upon your lips?_

His blush deepened; try as he might to ignore the voice, it still continued to chant in the back of his mind: _liar, liar, liar..._ (A/N: Poor Shun, tormented by hormones.)

* * *

In Marucho's room...

"Marucho, wake up." Elfin told her writhing partner. "You're having an nightmare."

"Sorry, Elfin." Marucho snapped his eyes open. "I'm totally stressing out. I dreamt that I had to save the Bakugan all by myself, then I forgot you in my other jacket."

"Don't worry, Marucho." Elfin assured. "I won't let you leave me behind."

"I guess you're right, Elfin." Marucho agreed. "It was only a dream. But I'd sure feel a whole lot better if Dan and Mira were here."

* * *

In the driving compartment...

"Man, I'm beat." Ace remarked. "I should probably be conserving energy, but I just can't get to sleep. I guess I'm just worried about the others, especially... Mira. I really hope you're okay."

* * *

In Marucho's room...

"Hurry back, Dan." Marucho mumbled. "We can't do it without you."

"Marucho..." Dan's voice echoed. "Help me! Marucho!"

"What was that?" Marucho asked.

* * *

In Shun's and Eva's shared quarters...

"Shun... "Dan's voice resonated again.

"Dan?" Shun blinked.

"Shun... Marucho... I can't hold on!" Dan droned.

* * *

In the driving compartment...

"Help me, Ace..." Mira's voice echoed. "Please..."

"What?" Ace blinked. "Mira?"

* * *

In Marucho's room...

"Okay, this is really freaking me out." Marucho admitted.

"Have you forgotten my voice already?" Dan urged. "Get moving and help me!"

"Sorry Dan." Marucho hopped out of bed. "But what happened? Where are you?"

"Dude, you really are slow, aren't you?" Dan chided. "I'm in-between dimensions. I tried to get back to New Vestroia, but I'm stuck in the dimensional gate."

"You're in the dimensional gate?" Marucho echoed. "Over there? Don't worry, Dan. Hang on, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Outside the corridor...

"Wait, Marucho." Shun stopped the shorter teen from doing anything rash.

"But Dan is in trouble." Marucho protested. "We've got to get to him, Shun. Let go of my arm!"

"Yes, Shun. Don't you care what happens to me?" Dan asked. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am." Shun insisted. "Is that really you, Dan?"

"Marucho, hurry!" Dan urged.

"I'm coming, Dan!" Marucho broke free of Shun's grip and took off.

"Marucho!" Shun called out after the younger teen.

"Well, for one thing, I don't remember Dan being this pushy." Eva remarked. "Not to mention, rude."

* * *

Outside the trailer...

"I'll save you." Marucho swore. "It's just a little wind. I can do this. I should've worn a scarf."

"That's it. Keep going, Marucho." Dan urged. "What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

"Marucho!" Shun shouted as Marucho headed towards the rainbow-colored light orb.

"I'm coming, Mira!" Ace hollered, as he headed towards another light orb. "Hang on, I'm almost there."

"Hurry up, Ace." Mira urged. "Don't you care?"

"Ace!" Shun shouted.

"Keep going Ace." Mira encouraged. "I can't hold on."

* * *

In the Vexos' transport ship...

"You've got to hurry." Shadow mimicked Mira's voice via the voice changer. "Help me, Ace! I need you!"

"This is way too hilarious." he remarked, away from the voice changer.

"Good." Mylene noted. "Then keep it up."

"Marucho!" Shadow changed to Dan's voice. "You're the only one who can save me! Marucho!"

* * *

Outside the trailer...

"Seriously, I'm so scared I'm going to cry." Dan's voice echoed.

"Okay..." Eva nodded slowly. "That's was _so_ not Dan."

Shun growled in concurrence.

"Marucho!" he hollered. "Wait!"

"I'm coming, Dan!" Marucho entered the light orb.

"No, don't go in!" Shun warned. "It's a trap, Marucho!"

"No, no, no!" Marucho screamed.

"Mira!" Ace had too entered the light orb.

"That's just great." Shun muttered.

"Men." Eva sighed. "Why can't they just follow instructions."

* * *

Somewhere else in a desert...

"What?" Marucho blinked. "Where am I? Help!"

* * *

On Earth...

"That was so awesome." Dan remarked. "Thanks for lunch, Mr. and Mrs Misaki."

"And thanks for the experience waitressing." Mira added. "Who know? I might come back for a job."

"Yeah sure, Mira." Runo replied. "Anytime."

"What Runo means to see is that you'll need more training to work at the cafe." Julie covered up. "But as the best waitress in town, I'll be happy to teach you everything I know."

"Don't be so mad at us, Julie." Runo's father scolded. "Tell us how you really feel."

"Just kidding." Julie laughed.

"You kids are welcome anytime you're on the planet." Runo's mother offered.

"Thanks. "Baron replied. "You are the best."

"Shall we get going?" Drago reminded his partner.

"And now." Baron told to Dan. "For the moment I've been waiting for all my life! The next stop, Dan's house! You can imagine how stooped I am."

"Come on!" he dragged Dan off.

"Better get going." Runo reminded.

"Thanks again." Mira waved and took off after the two boys.

"Come back and work my shift anytime." Julie added.

"It's good to see you having fun again." Wilda noted.

* * *

With Ace...

"I'm so glad you were able to drop by for a visit, Ace." Mylene chuckled.

"Mylene." Ace growled. "So, that was an imposter's voice and not Mira's. I should have known it was a trap."

"It was so moving, watching you come running for your precious Mira." Mylene mocked.

"Don't you even say her name!" Ace snapped.

"Suits me." Mylene shrugged. "You'll never going to see her again anyway. When I'm through with you, there'll be nothing left."

"That's what you think." Ace retorted.

"Gauntlet, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, open!" Mylene started. "Please allow me to introduce Aquos Elico. Elico, stand!"

"Whoa..." Ace blinked.

"Elico, power level 500." the mechanical voice droned.

"His power level is off the chain." Ace read off his gauntlet.

"It seems unfair to unleash my powers on such a tiny weakling." Elico remarked.

"Percival!" Ace growled.

"We'll set him straight, Ace." Percival told his partner.

"Okay, let's show them how it's done. "Ace agreed. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Percival! Ability activate! 'Night Explorer'!"

"Just a little dust storm." Elico scoffed.

"Laugh it up, Elico." Ace retorted. "With this ability, we'll slash your power level by 300 points."

"You're putting me to sleep." Mylene remarked.

"Oh really?" Ace pulled out another Ability Card.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"How about a wake-up call?" Ace added. "Ability activate! 'Tri-Gunner'! Bull them down!"

"Power level increase detected." the mechanical voice droned.

"Elico, now!" Mylene instructed.

"Attribute change: Subterra!" Elico declared, dispelling 'Night Explorer' and deflecting 'Tri-Gunner'. "Your power means nothing to Subterra Elico."

"Subterra ability activate!" Mylene smirked.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gaia Luze!" Mylene declared.

"Percival!" Ace gaped when Percival was dragged pulled into the crack underneath his feet by Elico. "When I'm finished, Elico will wish he stayed underground."

"Too late." Mylene mocked. "The attribute change stops your ability's hold."

"Calculating power levels" the mechanical voice droned.

"How does it feel to fight for such a pitiful Brawler, Percival?" Mylene scoffed.

"Come a little closer and I'll show you." Percival growled.

"Hang in there, Percival." Ace told his partner. "Bakugan Trap! Darkus Falcon Fly! Give him a lift, Falcon Fly."

Grabbing one of Falcon Fly's legs, Percival was pulled to safety.

"Poor little baby. Flying away won't help you." Mylene snorted. "Elico! Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!"

"Water?" Ace blinked when water spouted out of the ground. "I don't get it. I thought you just changed attribute to Subterra. What gives?"

"Things are never what they seem." Mylene told him. "You'll find Elico is full of surprises. Subterra ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Aculus!" Mylene shouted.

"He still has his Aquos powers?" Ace was astonished.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Mylene asked. "'Aculus' allows Subterra Elico to use any attribute's powers on command."

"Oh man." Ace retrieved his Bakugan, as his 'Life Gauge' dropped. "She's so smug. Are you okay, Percival?"

"I'm okay. I can still brawl." Percival assured him.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked.

"We can't give up, Ace." Percival reminded. "For the Bakugan, for Princess Eva, and for Mira."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_This is the moment you've all been waiting for!" the announcer declared during one of the Bakugan tournaments. "The final round of the Bakugan Battle Tournament! Who will become the New Vestroia's Destroyer!"_

"_Are you the one they call Ace?" Mira asked._

"_Yeah." Ace turned and looked at her._

"_Okay." he started. "You drag me out to the middle of nowhere and so far all I know is your name is Mira."_

"_You'll find out more if you can beat me in a brawl." Mira tossed him a gauntlet."Here's your gauntlet."_

"_Yeah right." Ace caught the gauntlet."What makes you think I'd battle you?"_

"_Word on the street is you're an even stronger Brawler than most of the Vexos." Mira replied. "But you refuse to enter the tournaments. Why is that?"_

"_Those tournaments are so bogus." Ace remarked. "Besides, I don't play well with others. I battle alone, always have."_

"_What if I told you I want you on my team?" Mira asked._

"_Your team?" Ace echoed._

"_Why yes." Mira replied. "I'm looking for the strongest Brawlers to help me free the Bakugan. Join the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance."_

"_Free them?" Ace echoed. "I don't get it."_

_  
"Beat me and I'll explain." Mira offered. "Now, let's see how good you are."_

* * *

"Ace." Percival snapped him out of his musings. "Alright! Let's go again."

"I'm good to go." Ace told his partner. "Ready?"

"Gate Card, set!" he tossed in a Gate Card. "This time, we'll show them no mercy, Percival! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"How soon they forget." Mylene scoffed. "Bakugan, roll! Darkus Elico!"

"Gate Card, open!" Ace instructed. "Darkus Reactor!"

"Percival, increase 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"IT won't help you." Mylene remarked. "Elico, let's go!"

"Attribute change!" Elico changed his attribute. "Prepare yourself. Behold, Haos Elico!"

"Can't you make your mind?" Ace growled.

"I will shine my light and reveal your weakness." Elico declared.

"Haos ability activate!" came Mylene's next instruction. "'Mythran Judge'!

"It's time you saw the light." Elico shone his light on both Brawler and Bakugan.

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"Enough!" Ace snapped.

"I agree." Mylene smirked. "'Mythran Judge' will prevent you from activating any of Percival's abilities."

"That's not fair." Ace remarked.

"Little man." Elico floated down. "You're no match for us."

That said, he ignited the light blades he cast onto Percival's cape, sending the Bakugan back to his ball form.

"Percival!" Ace gasped at his fallen partner.

"I got to change this up." he leapt down from the mushroom stand he was on to retrieve his partner.

"You've only got 150 points left on your 'Life Gauge'." Mylene reminded. "And you still resist. Why continue to brawl when you're completely outmatched?"

"Because I made a promise!" Ace snapped. "The moment I found out of the truth about the Bakugan."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe it." Ace panted on the ground after the brawl with Mira. "I've never lost before."_

_  
"Welcome to the Resistance, Ace." Mira offered her hand._

"_I never said I'd join your team." Ace slapped her hand away._

"_That's okay, I decided for you." Mira tossed him Percival. "Ace, meet Darkus Percival. Starting today, he'll be your new partner."_

"_He's my partner?" Ace echoed._

"_You battle with courage, Ace." Percival greeted his partner._

"_Get out!" Ace was stunned. "A talking Bakugan? Hey, what is this?"_

"_You can hear him too." Mira noted. "Then Eva was right, she picked the right Brawler. Welcome to the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance."_

* * *

"I'll never give up." Ace swore. "I gave my word to save the Bakugan and I won't rest until they're free."

"How moving." Mylene mocked. "I almost want to cry. Gate Card, open! It's time to man it up. Bakugan, roll!"

"I'm on it!" Elico declared.

"The joke's on you, Mylene!" Ace snapped. "Bakugan, roll! Percival, stand! Ability activate! 'Darkus Thunder'!"

Percival channeled the lightning onto his index finger and fired it at Elico.

"You think you're so clever." Mylene scoffed. "But you're really not."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" came Mylene's instruction. "'Trick World'! Now, tell me which way is up?"

"Percival, power level 100." the mechanical voice droned.

"No way!" Ace gasped.

"Some advice." Elico added. "I'll take a very deep breath if I were you."

That said, the water from the upside down world gushed in and washed Ace away.

"That's one down." Mylene noted. "Their nightmare has just begun."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Duel In The Dunes

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up. This is Chapter 14.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Duel In The Dunes

* * *

"I didn't know why you had to bring us to a desert." Elfin remarked as Marucho walked through the sand.

"Don't think of it as a desert." Marucho remarked. "Think of it as a really big beach."

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Well, here we are." Dan declared in front of his house.

"Wow." Baron gushed. "I can't believe it! Finally Master Dan's house! It's so awesome!"

"Can we move this tour along?" Drago asked.

"You know, Baron's got a point." Dan agreed. "I haven't been home for a while. I really miss this place. My house doesn't transform into a trailer, but it's still pretty cool I think."

"I'm sure it is." Mira concurred.

"Yeah! I want the full on Dan Kuso experience." Baron added. "Bring it on! Totally!"

"I'm home!" Dan declared.

"Daniel!" his mother ran out. "I'm so glad you're back. Your father and I missed you so much."

"Oh mom..." Dan muttered.

"Oh son!" Dan's mother teared.

"Oh boy, it's good to meet you." Baron cut in the mother-and-son reunion. "No way! Impossible! You're even younger and prettier than I ever imagined, Master Dan's mom."

"You little sweetie." Dan's mother blushed. "And what is your name?"

"Baron." Baron replied.

"Well, well Baron, please make yourself at home." Dan's mother remarked.

"You won't even notice me." Baron promised.

"He is giving my a rush." Dan muttered.

"He's one friendly guy." Mira added.

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"It's bad enough I'm the one stuck battling the dweeb of the Resistance. "Volt complained. "But now I have to find him too? It just figures he'd get himself lost in the sandstorm."

"It seems like a win-win situation to me." Brontes remarked. "Either the little loser fries in the desert or you and I burn him in battle. It's almost horrific, don't you think?"

"You know I'm not into poetry." Volt remarked.

"Oh, of course you aren't." Brontes commented.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"This is the biggest sand-bar I've ever seen." Marucho noted. "Next time, we fall into a trap, remind me to bring my SPF 300000 sun-tan lotion."

"Lay off the cheesy jokes, Marucho." Elfin retorted. "We've got to find a way out of this. My creamy blue skin doesn't need a tan."

"Sorry." Marucho replied. "I was just trying to keep things light."

"Yeah? Focus on which way we should be going, left or right?" Elfin asked.

"Either way, it looks bad." Marucho moaned. "I'm so thirsty I can drink an ocean. No, wait a minute, I'm so thirsty I can drink an ocean and then go back for a refill."

"Hey, I'm an Aquos attribute Bakugan." Elfin snapped. "We don't have to handle the desert."

"What have you got in mind?" Marucho asked.

"Well, how about a little shade?" Elfin suggested. "A parasol is handy for keeping the hot sun off your skin. I always carry one just such an occasion."

"I'm so thirsty, I can't even joke anymore." Marucho moaned.

"You mean you're serious about being thirsty?" Elfin asked. "I could help with that."

"Open wide, Marucho!" she called. "It's time to wet your whistle!

"What?" Marucho blinked as Elfin spouted water. "Slow down! You're going too fast."

"By the way, what is a whistle?" Elfin asked. "Now come on Marucho, the vent is open!"

"Give me a break!" Marucho chided. "My tongue's all dried. It's going to fall off."

"That's all there is." Elfin shrugged.

"What?" Marucho exclaimed. "My water..."

"Sorry." Elfin teased. "But you snooze, you lose."

"What? You were the one spraying it all over the place!" Marucho retorted.

"Don't complain to me slowpoke!" Elfin scolded. "You're the reason we're lost in this overgrown sandpit in the first place."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Marucho snapped. "You're supposed to be so smart, why didn't you see I was walking into a trap?"

"I am smart!" Elfin shouted.

"You're real smart!" Marucho retorted sarcastically.

* * *

In the transport ship...

"Where's the little dweeb?" Volt asked. "I've been across this dessert ten times and there's still no sign of him."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Just so you know." Elfin started. "When we get home, I'll be looking for a new partner."

"Sounds good to me." Marucho remarked. "I don't want a partner who's sleeps under lily pads."

"Fine!" Elfin retorted. "Then we're agreed."

"I don't even care if you apologize." Marucho snorted. "I've made up my mind."

"Look over there!" Elfin flew over the oasis ahead. "Cool, cool and shady tree, here I come!"

"Something doesn't feel right." Marucho realized. "Wait for me, Elfin!"

"No way!" Elfin snapped. "You're not holding me back anymore, Marucho."

"What the..." she blinked as the mirage disappeared. "It just disappeared."

"I figured." Marucho replied. "Sorry, I know it looks like an oasis, Elfin, but it was just a mirage. That's a trick the desert plays on your mind when you're hot and thirsty."

"Well, it's a nasty trick, Marucho." Elfin remarked.

"I know." Marucho agreed.

"I'm tired of this desert." Elfin whined. "I want to go home."

"Elfin, come back!" Marucho took off after his partner.

"I'm so weak." Elfin fell into Marucho's palms, causing the blond to slip into a deep sand pit.

"What's happening?" Elfin squeaked when Marucho started sinking.

"I think I'm sinking into the sand." Marucho replied.

"Quicksand!" Elfin panicked. "That's bad, right?"

"Don't worry Marucho." she tried to drag her partner up. "I''ll pull you out!"

:Save yourself, Elfin!" Marucho told her.

"Don't be silly!" Elfin protested. "I'll have you out of here in no time!"

"Let me go and save yourself!" Marucho insisted. "Please, before it's too late!"

"No..." Elfin was insistent. "It is all my fault. I won't let you go."

"This is it, Elfin." Marucho prayed. "I'm sorry I let you down."

* * *

At Dan's place...

"When was this picture taken?" Mira asked, opening the photo album.

"That's the Battle Brawlers." Dan replied. "We were celebrating after saving Vestroia. Those were a pretty sweet times."

"The six original Brawlers." Baron looked over Mira's shoulder.

"Yeah, we were a pretty tight group." Dan agreed. "We fought hard and together, we won."

"The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance is going to hammer those Vexos too." Baron was certain. "Right, Mira?"

"Right." Mira replied.

"I hope we can get back to New Vestroia soon." Dan remarked. "The guys need our help against the Vexos."

"We're on the way, Eva, Ace, Shun, and Marucho." he looked at the picture on the wall.

* * *

In the desert...

"No!" Marucho frowned determinedly. "I'm not going to let a little sand stop me. Never give up! Dan is counting on us!"

"Right on, Marucho!" Elfin cheered. "You can do it"!

"Yeah!" Marucho agreed and proceeded to pull himself out. "As long as we're the only ones who can save the Bakugan, we can't stop!"

"Yay!" Elfin cheered. "Marucho! Marucho!"

"We're rescued!" she looked at the rope that was tossed in. "Almost there!"

"Right!" Marucho replied as he pulled to safety.

"Volt?" he exclaimed when the said Haos Brawler came into view.

"Better off than the sand-pit." Elfin remarked.

"You saved us?" Marucho blinked.

"You're wasting time." Volt replied. "Get climbing."

"You're pretty tough for a little squirt." he noted after Marucho pulled himself out.

"I don't get it." Marucho looked at the Vexo. "We're sworn enemies, why are you helping me?"

"One reason." Volt replied. "The desert is no end for a warrior and despite your size, you've proven to be an worthy opponent. A Brawler's fate is decided at in battle. That's how the Vexos do it."

"Okay then" Marucho accepted the challenge. "If you're looking for a bra then you've got one! I accept your challenge."

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"We've got to make this fast, Elfin." Marucho told his partner. "We're too weak to battle for long."

"Gate Card, open!" Volt started. "Bakugan, roll! Brontes, stand!"

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the desert." Brontes remarked.

"Marucho, stop staring." Elfin told her partner.

"Right!" Marucho nodded. "We can do this, Elfin. Bakugan, roll! Elfin, stand!"

"Sun, wind and rain combine! Let Aquos Elfin appear!" Elfin posed. "You're the bully of the beach."

"Oh, it's so hot." she complained. "Couldn't we brawl somewhere with air-conditioning instead?"

"Elfin!" Marucho face-faulted.

"You're hot?" Brontes mocked. "Then, I'll cool you down for good."

"Ability activate!" Volt pulled out an Ability Card. "Gallo-Frontier!"

"Nothing happened?" Elfin blinked in surprise.

"Marucho! It's an oasis!" she jumped into the water as an oasis appeared before her.

"Elfin, what the heck are you doing?" Marucho asked.

"Forget it, she's gone to a happy place. The 'Gallo-Frontier' can prevent you from activating any abilities to help her."

"She's totally gone." Marucho noted. "You know the rules. Always swim with the fun. You're on lifeguard duty. Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Epsilon!"

"A Bakugan Trap?" Volt echoed. "Watch out, Brontes. Those things are deadly."

"You're Tripod Epsilon?" Marucho sweatdropped at the Aquos frog. "Okay, let's do this! Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Cool Snail!" Marucho declared.

"What?" Brontes gasped. "I can't move. The frog's aura's blocking my abilities."

"Right, Haos ability activate!" Marucho added.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Diamond Snail!" came Marucho's instruction.

"You blocked Brontes' abilities." Volt noted after Elfin was freed from the illusion.

"That's not all." Marucho added. "Subterra ability, activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Canyon Snail." Marucho remarked.

"Brontes, decrease 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"We totally did it!" Marucho whooped. "Way to go, Tripod Epsilon!"

"I don't know who to thank, the frog or the snail." Elfin joked.

"Ability activate!" Volt continued.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Darkus Hell Trader'!" Volt activated the card.

"Did he just say Darkus?" Marucho echoed.

"You celebrate victory too soon." Brontes broke free of the stone slabs holding him.

"So much for froggy." Volt added after Brontes defeated Tripod Epsilon."

"Tripod Epsilon." Marucho looked at the defeated Bakugan Trap.

"'Darkus Hell Trader' is Brontes' special ability." Volt supplied. "It means he can use a Darkus ability and turn your day at the beach into a loser's nightmare."

"Think so?" Marucho snapped. "Not while Elfin can change her attributes too!"

"Sun, wind and rain combine! Let Ventus Elfin appear!" Elfin posed. "You're in trouble now."

"Ability activate!" Marucho added. "'Wind Mercury'!"

"Gate Card, open!" Volt activated the Gate Card. "Haos Reactor."

"Brontes, increase 100." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Volt continued. "'Bloody Magical'!"

"It's easy to squash such a pesky mosquito." Brontes mocked. "With my Haos ability!"

"No, Elfin, no!" Marucho gaped when Elfin was defeated.

"That's not fair!" Elfin protested. "He's using Haos and Darkus abilities. Shouldn't there be a penalty for that?"

"That's it." Marucho realized. "All we need to do is shut down Haos and Darkus at the same time."

"You can do that?" Elfin asked.

"Get ready for Round Two." Marucho told her. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll!"

"The last time the sun was in my eyes! But this time, I'm ready!" Elfin posed.

"We'll see." Volt replied. "Bakugan, roll! Brontes, stand!"

"How many time do we have to slap you down" Brontes growled.

"As many times as it takes!" Marucho snapped. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!"

"Alright! We're with wild again!" Elfin cheered. "Don't you hold back, Marucho!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho called.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Subterra Reaction'!" Marucho declared.

"What's happening?" Brontes gasped when he was turned into a Subterra.

"Brontes!" Volt shouted.

"It's 'Subterra Reaction'." Marucho supplied. "One of Aquos Elfin's special abilities. We just changed your attribute to Subterra. Now you can't use Haos or Darkus abilities."

"Marucho, you rock!" Elfin beamed.

"We got them now, Elfin!" Marucho agreed.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Marucho continued. "'Shooting Stardust'!"

"Sunk it up!" Elfin declared, defeating Brontes with a series of rapid punches, finishing the Haos Bakugan off with a punch.

"Who's the fall guy this time, Volt?" Marucho asked. "Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad at all." Volt agreed. "I like to see a little fire before I stamp it out. Gate Card, open! Bakugan, roll!"

"No more fooling around!" Brontes growled.

"We'll show them whose fooling!" Marucho told his partner. "Bakugan, roll!"

"I'm not finished yet." Volt added. "Bakugan Trap! Meet Cyber Bakugan Trap, Dynamo!"

"What's with Vexos' Cyber stuff?" Marucho was bewildered.

"Why don't I show you?" Volt sneered. "Brontes, 'Grom Spider'!"

"Change Dynamo, Brontes!" Brontes merged with Dynamo. "Combine!"

"Bad idea!" Elfin remarked. "Those colors totally clash."

"Marucho, where did they go?" she asked when the combined Dynamo Brontes tunneled into the ground.

"Don't worry, they're very close." Volt replied. "Ability activate! 'Desert Python'! It doesn't matter where you run."

"Hey! Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?" Elfin exclaimed, running from the light discs.

"It revived you." Volt sneered."

"Run Elfin!" Marucho warned. "I've got to get another Bakugan out there! I need your help, Bakugan Trap. Tripod Epsilon! Subterra ability, activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Desert Marine'!" Marucho activated the card. "This will even things out. Come out, come out, wherever you are. Gotcha! You've got them now!"

"In that case, no more hiding." Dynamo Brontes emerged from the sand.

"There!" Elfin remarked. "As long as I can see you, I can beat you! Attribute change! Here comes Darkus Elfin!"

"Too slow!" Brontes detached himself from Dynamo to dodge Elfin's kick.

"Ability activate!" Volt added.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Gillion Cords'!" Volt activated the card.

"Tripod Epsilon!" Marucho gasped as the Bakugan Trap was taken out.

"Tripod Epsilon, power level 0." the mechanical voice droned.

"He croaked." Elfin looked at the Bakugan Trap. "Don't mess with the frog!"

"You're so right." Marucho agreed. "Ability activate! 'Moon Rainbow'!"

"Do you feel my Darkus power rising?" Elfin asked.

"Nice work." Volt noted. "That move just strengthened out Darkus power too."

"I forgot." Marucho gaped.

"Ability Card, set. " the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Volt pulled out an Ability Card. "'Auroral Dimension'!"

"Oh no..." Elfin gasped.

"You can't run and you can't hide from this ability." Volt remarked. "And best of all, it combines Dynamo and Brontes' power levels."

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Brontes mocked. "You should be."

"Elfin, hold on!" Marucho told his screaming partner as the attack descended on her.

"I can't!" Elfin cried.

"I'm disappointed." Brontes remarked as Volt approached the unconscious Marucho. "I thought the Earth Brawler would put up a fight, but at least we can use this one as bait to trap the others. Say goodbye to the Resistance."

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Marucho!" Dan was snapped out of his nightmare.

"Dan?" Drago asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a dream." Dan replied.

_Dream or not._ He looked at the night sky. _I have to find a way to get back to New Vestroia and help Shun and Marucho before it's too late._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Last One Standing

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up. This is Chapter 15.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: Last One Standing

* * *

Outside the trailer...

"Hey! Ace! Marucho!" Shun hollered into the wind. "They're gone."

"Shun!" Ingram hopped onto her partner's hand. "Careful. This smells like a trap."

"Of course it's a trap." Shun remarked. "And Ace and Marucho walked right into it. Seriously, doesn't anyone think in this Resistance? We're too way exposed out here. We'd better get moving. And since I have no idea how to drive Mira and Ace's trailer, it looks like we're walking to Beta City."

* * *

Inside the trailer...

"I'm going to have to destroy that Dimensional Controller single-handedly_._" he decided as he packed.

"You're wrong about one thing, Shun." Ingram corrected her partner.

"What's that?" Shun asked.

"You won't be alone on this mission." Ingram replied. "No matter where you go, I'll always be by your side, as close as your shadow. We're partners to the end."

"Thank you, my friend." Shun replied. "Next stop, Beta City."

"Eva..." he looked over at his Soul Twin who had placed his folded cloak beside him.

"I know I can't change your mind." Eva let out a small, yet knowing smile as she stood up to leave. "You're still the same as before, always running off on your own."

"Eva." Shun grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his embrace.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." he whispered.

"But I'll come back." he promised.

"Don't..." Eva hissed, pulling herself out of his hug. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"You're wrong, Eva." Shun corrected. "There won't be a repeat of last time."

"This is one promise I intend to keep." he drew her into a hug again, kissing away her tears. Lifting her chin up, the gap between them closed as their lips met, the 'Akatsuki no Kuruma' playing in the background. (A/N: They kissed, happy now?)

The said song continued as the kiss deepened, before the couple broke off for air. As the last two stances of the song died out, Shun turned around to the trailer to see Eva on the observation deck, her arms wide open with her Holy Spear in her left hand and her Cosmo radiating outwards.

"And she says I'm the stubborn one." the Ventus Brawler muttered.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"You're finally back, Volt." Mylene remarked on her seat in the command room. "The news better be good, for your sake that is."

"Sealed and delivered. "Volt replied. "The dweeb was pretty tough, but in the end, I won. Now we wait for Shadow Prove to. He'd better not blow it."

"He won't." Mylene smirked. "Professor Clay will see to that. I just hope he hurries. Our guests will get lonely without their friend."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Howdy partner." Shadow greeted his opponent. "We don't like strangers round these here parts."

"Really." Shun remarked.

"You see." Shadow chuckled. "Beta City is my territory. We can't have trespassers like you making trouble. If I were you, I'd clear on out. Or, you can stay and I'll teach you some manners, Vexos-style."

"You talk big, Shadow Prove." Shun replied. "But I have a job to do and you can't stop me. Save the Bakugan, save New Vestroia, and then save my old partner. I'd let us pass if I were you."

"I'm going to cry." Shadow mocked. "Since I've known you've come to destroy the Dimensional Controller at Beta City, I'll won't. So tell me, punk, think you can get by me?"

"Maybe not." Shun readied for a battle. "But it's time for me to find out. Let's get down to business."

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Let's go!" Shadow started." Gate Card, open! The old partner you want to save, it won't be Ventus Storm Skyress, cos you know Prince Hydron turned her into a random sculpture. In fact, I think he's using her for a code-break right now. You should see his collection, he's almost got the whole set. Now, I've got you all stooped up, let's see if you're a match for the smokiest Brawler on Team Vexos. What do you say we get this party start? Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Maybe you've met Darkus mechanical Hydranoid." he laughed.

"Hydranoid?" Shun echoed. "There's no way!"

"Hydranoid!" he shouted. "It's me, Shun Kazami!"

"What have they done to you?" he wondered as Hydranoid roared.

"Shun." Ingram jumped out. "Let me see if I can reach him."

"Give it a shot, Ingram." Shun replied. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Ingram!"

"Face your old friend, Ingram." Ingram declared.

"Let's boogie!" Shadow smiled.

"Ability card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Shadow declared. "'Chaos Leap Sting'! Mechanical Hydranoid's going to rough you up."

"Enjoying the exercise?" he laughed as Ingram dodged the energy blasts. "Let's turn the screw a little."

"We've got to pull this together or we're history." Shun noted. "Ingram, let's amp it up!"

"Ability card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate, 'Shadow Echo'!" Shun activated the card.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Shadow demanded.

"Hydranoid, power level 500." the mechanical voice droned.

"Those long-range missiles aren't much use up close, are they?" Ingram asked.

"Ability activate!" Shadow countered. "Hydranoid, 'Destroy Vanish'! Bye-bye."

"What the..." Shun gaped when Hydranoid pulled Ingram into a hug, attacking her with his spinning wheel in his stomach. "Ingram!"

"Bakugan Trap, Ventus Hylash!" he tossed in Hylash. "Double ability activate! 'Thunder Power, Glimmering Slash', plus 'Shadow Split'! How do you like the way that adds up?"

"Hey!" Shadow protested as the two Bakugan tag-teamed on Hydranoid. "Don't let him get away! Ability, activate! Go, 'Chaos Leap Sting'! This will ground you for good."

"Hylash!" Shun exclaimed as one of the energy blast hit its mark. "Snap, sorry, friend. We're down but not out."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Shadow laughed.

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "Wind Power!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Soaring Strike Shot'!" Shun called out.

"Hydranoid, behind you!" Shadow warned.

"Here I come!" Ingram came in from behind. "Close, but not enough."

"No way!" Shun gaped when Hydranoid revealed a metal body underneath. "What is that? Hydranoid? What have they done to you?"

"Wakey, wakey." Shadow laughed. "Gate Card, open! Darkus Reactor!"

"Hydranoid, power level 350." the mechanical voice droned.

"Hydranoid, are you in there?" Ingram asked.

"What do you say we crank it up a notch?" Shadow inquired. "Ability activate! 'Death Trident'! This will cut you down to size."

"Ingram, watch out!" Shun warned.

"Oh no!" Ingram gasped when the three energy balls clashed into her.

"Ingram." Shun picked up his partner.

"I'm sorry Shun." Ingram apologized. "But that's not..."

"I know." Shun agreed. "That's not Hydranoid. Stay strong, Ingram, we'll need it. Next round."

"Gate Card!" he tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Ventus Ingram, stand!"

"Let's take control of this battle." Ingram remarked.

"We'll see." Shadow laughed. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Mechanical Hydranoid."

"Come Bakugan Trap, Hylash!" Shun tossed Hylash in. "You may look like Hydranoid."

"But we know you're not." Ingram finished.

"Let's prove it!" Shun barked.

"Ability card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Shun shouted. "'Thunderbolt, Torrential Wave'! Sweet, now we'll see what you're really made of."

"Hydranoid!" Shadow exclaimed as the combined attack rammed straight into Hydranoid's stomach.

"What kind of creature is that?" Ingram was stunned.

"You should see the look on your faces." Shadow laughed.

"It can't be..." even Shun was shocked as the skin of the mechanical Bakugan was burnt off. "A mechanical Bakugan? Of course!"

"It's an abomination impersonating Hydranoid." Ingram hissed.

"Darkus Hades is more than that." Shadow corrected. "He's the biggest, baddest Cyber Bakugan there is."

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"Damage to body, minimum." one of Professor Clay's assistants reported. "Less than 1%."

"Defensive systems normal, weapons at full power." another aide added.

"Motor controls are go." a third assistant reported.

"My second creation, Darkus Hades." Professor Clay smiled. "It has none of the weakness of Altair. Altair was my attempt at a mechanical Bakugan. But then, I found a way to slice Hydranoid's Bakugan DNA into Vestal circuitry. And now, Darkus Hades is a perfect blend of Bakugan and machine."

* * *

Back in the battle...

"This piece of Cyber junk is a joke." Shun remarked. "It can't be the real thing. I'm going to take your mechanical Hades apart, piece by piece."

"That's it, ninja boy. "Shadow laughed. "Get mad. Double ability, activate! 'Photon Trail'! 'Phaser Trident'!"

"Ingram, Hylash, minus 600." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ingram, Hylash!' Shun exclaimed as the combined attacks knocked both Bakugan to the ground. "I got to do something."

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"Professor, Fortress is finally online." one of the assistants reported.

"Yes." Professor Clay instructed. "Go, Shadow Prove. It's time to test Cyber Bakugan Trap, Fortress."

* * *

Back in the battle...

"You talk too much, Prof!" Shadow snapped. "Nobody tells me how to brawl."

"Good riddance!" he smashed the earpiece under his foot. "Besides, I was just about to do that. Take this! Cyber Bakugan Trap, Fortress! This baby is fully loaded."

"Man, together they're almost twice as powerful!" Shun remarked. "Ingram, Hylash, you got to pull ti together."

"Ability activate!" Shadow laughed. "'Proton Rain'!"

"Gate Card, open!" Shun activated the Gate Card. "Ventus Reactor! Still need more power."

"Ability card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Shun activated the card. "'Armored Mega Dome'!"

Ingram encased herself with her wing as the energy blasts rained on her.

"Increase, 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"It's no good." Shun commented. "The power level's too low."

"Ingram! Hylash!" he shouted as the two Bakugan clashed to the ground.

"Kiss your Bakugan goodbye." Shadow mocked. "Oh man, this is sweet! You really care about your Bakugan, don't you Shun? Too bad!"

"Gate Card, open!" he tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Hey, Shun! You got to brawl or fall?"

_I'm down to my last Ability Card._ Shun mused. _If Shadow Prove's cards are stronger, we're going to get hammered. And that's it for the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance._

"Shun!" Ingram voiced. "What's going on?"

"Too slow!" Shadow mocked. "If you're not going to take your turn, then I'll go again. Bakugan Trap, Fortress! You're afraid. I can smell fear a mile away."

"It's now or never, Ingram." Shun told his partner.

"Don't be such a coward!" Shadow snapped. "Just brawl already!"

"Shun, throw me in!" Ingram remarked.

"My friend." Shun started. "I can't play you. I'm sorry."

"What?" Ingram demanded.

"I lost Skyress in a brawl like this." Shun replied. "It happened before. I can't stand to lose another partner."

"Don't worry." Ingram assured him. "Think of me as your shadow, my young friend."

"You don't understand." Shun remarked.

"I do." Ingram insisted. "But like a shadow, I'm always with you. Always at your side, no matter what."

"You're right." Shun relented. "We're a team, win or lose. Let's go! Let's do some damage."

"Bakugan, roll!" he tossed Ingram in. "Bakugan, stand!"

"I am ready." Ingram declared.

"Bakugan Trap, Hylash!" sun tossed Hylash in as well. "Bring it on, buddy."

"So you still got the nerve to brawl." Shadow mocked.

"Yeah right." Shun snapped. "And I'm betting it all on this card."

"Ability card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Shun activated his tramp card. "'Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot'! Now, Ingram!"

"That's more like it." Shadow remarked. "Ability activate! 'Proton Mars'!"

"Are you kidding me?" Shun gaped as Fortress' shots canceled Ingram's attack.

* * *

On the Vexos ship...

"Come on, come on." Professor Clay chanted. "Show them the power."

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Ability activate!" Shadow pulled out another Ability Card. "'Phaser Trident'! Light them up, Darkus Hades!"

"Hylash, Ingram, minus 300." the mechanical voice droned.

The impact knocked Shun, Ingram and Hylash off their feet.

"'Life Gauge', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Forgive me, Eva." Shun muttered as he peered an eye at the approaching Shadow.

"Sorry Ingram." he winced. "Sorry Dan." before passing out.

"Say nighty-night, Bakugan Brawlers Resistance!" Shadow laughed.

* * *

With Eva...

_Ace, Marucho, Shun... _The Messiah shed a tear, having sensed the three's fall.

* * *

In Beta City...

"Stop laughing, you hyena." Mylene scolded as Shadow continued laughing as they three descended in an elevator.

"Glad I'm not them." Volt remarked as they visited their prisoners.

"They're nothing more than defeated opponents to me." Mylene scoffed. "I don't care what Prince Hydron does with them. Sympathies for the weak."

"They don't look so tough now." Shadow added. "Pickled. Now, all we have to do is make sure those other losers stay trapped on Earth forever."

"And no one will ever stand in our way again." Mylene agreed. "Now, we have a Princess to catch."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Show Me the Power

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up. This is Chapter 16.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: Show Me the Power

* * *

On Earth, in a warehouse...

The now revealed Keith awoke from his sleep and replaced his mask.

"Master Spectra." Gus entered the warehouse after Spectra went off. "Did you know Earth has juices in boxes?"

"Master!" he rushed over to the empty space Spectra left.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Bakugan!" Dan beamed as he and Baron went for a jog, with their partners on the sidewalk. "Bakugan is lots of fun. Brawling's got on the run. Left, right! Left, right! Pick it up, Baron!"

"Finish mine!" he cheered after his jog.

"You're trying to kill me." Baron panted.

"Poor Baron looks really to collapse." Mira noted as Wilda chuckled.

"Hurts so good." Dan beamed.

"You're training hard, Dan." Drago remarked.

"Yeah." Dan agreed. "But when I think of Marucho and Shun battling alone on New Vestroia, I can't sit here and do nothing, you know. So, I'm going to train and stay in fighting shape."

"Say cheesy!" Runo snapped a picture.

"Runo!" Dan turned to her.

"Now, I'll have to take another one." Runo remarked. "You totally blinked."

"Hey, a new camera." Dan noted. "That's cool."

"I learnt it from my dad." Runo replied. "When things get tough, shots like this remind me while I feel down."

"Let me take one." Dan requested.

"No way!" Runo snapped. "You'll break it! You probably throw it like a Bakugan."

"Will not!" Dan protested. "Just give it!"

"Hey, hands off! Get your own camera!" Runo retorted.

Drago looked up at the darkening sky.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Spectra was walking alone as he recalled the last conversation with Dan.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You might be interested to know your former Bakugan now belong to Hydron." Spectra supplied._

"_What do you mean?" Dan demanded._

"_They are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room. He's quite proud of his collection." Spectra added._

"_No way!" Runo snapped._

"_Statues?" Julie echoed in shock._

"_The only way for you to save your friends is to work with me." Spectra reasoned. "I'm telling you the truth."_

"_Oh..." Runo was hesitant._

"_But.." Julie muttered._

"_Don't listen to him." Drago cut in._

"_Even if what you say is true, we'll never join the Vexos!" Dan retorted. "You're the ones who invaded New Vestroia and captured the Bakugan. First, you take their world, then you treat them like animals. There's no way we'll work with you!"_

* * *

"You spend too much time thinking of the past." a fortune-teller under the bridge interrupted his thoughts. "What's done is done. Luckily, I can tell you what your future holds in my crystal ball. Wo, it's really bad. You'll suffer terrible fate if you stay on the path you chose."

* * *

At the warehouse...

"Master!" Gus turned to the opened door. "I thought you ditched me. You shouldn't go out on your own. This world is so strange. I'd thought you got hit by a bus or something. You should've called me or left a note, Master."

"Since when are you my mother, Gus?" Spectra asked.

"Since never." Gus replied. "But, you keep me completely in the dark. You treat those battle Brawlers with more respect. I don't get why we need to have them on our side. I'm as good a Brawler as any of them, except Dan Kuso."

"You don't get it, Gus." Spectra told him.

"Huh?" Gus blinked.

"It's not the Battle Brawlers that we need." Spectra corrected. "It's the power of their Bakugan. I'm tired of waiting . Make contact with Dan Kuso. I try to make him see reason, now I'll have to take his Pyrus Dragoniod by force."

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Man, we're totally soaked." Dan complained.

"You kids are flooding the hallway." Dan's mother scolded.

"I'll mop it up right away, Master Dan's mom." Baron went to get the mop. "Beats more running."

"I thought he liked running." Dan whined.

"Oh, he does." Dan's mother replied. "Just not a ten-mile run in the rain."

"Too much, huh?" Dan muttered.

"A little hot chocolate will cheer you both up." Mira added.

"Oh yeah!" Dan beamed. "With marshmallows!"

"I know you." he growled at the mechanical bug that had flown in.

"Dan Kuso." Spectra greeted.

"Spectra!" Dan retorted.

"I challenge you to another Bakugan battle." Spectra posted his challenge. "If you dare settle our differences once and for all, alone. Afterall, it won't be any fun if the others interfere like last time, will it?"

"You want an one-on-one battle huh?" Dan noted. "That sounds good to me. And I know the perfect place it too."

"It's your territory." Spectra remarked. "You pick the spot."

"Be careful." Drago warned.

"Dan, you coming?" Mira asked.

"Dan?" she blinked when she saw Dan had disappeared. "No way, he's gone on another run?"

* * *

At the warehouse...

"Why can't I go with you?" Gus pressed. "If something goes wrong, you might need me and Vulcan."

"Do you truly believe that I can't defeat one foolish Earthling?" Spectra demanded.

"No, no way." Gus blinked.

"Dan Kuso is no match for your devastating power, Master Spectra." he knelt. "Forgive me, I was just kidding."

"Glad to hear it, Gus." Spectra commented.

"It's bad weather for a Pyrus battle." Gus noted.

"We're not afraid of a little rain, right Helios?" Spectra asked his partner.

"No rain can drowse the flames that burn within me." Helios declared.

"You are eager for a rematch." Spectra noted.

"Yes." Helios hissed. "The Dragoniod would never have defeated me without the power of the Pillar and the Perfect Core. I must have revenge!"

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Hi guys!" Runo greeted the two Vestals.

"Master Runo." Baron looked at her.

"Hey, where's Dan?" Runo asked.

"Isn't he with you?" Baron inquired.

"He's gone." Mira supplied. "He just took off somewhere in the rain. Maybe I should have tried to follow him or something."

"He took off?" Runo echoed. "Oh man, that's never a good sign. Dan doesn't look for trouble, trouble sure looks for him."

* * *

At the stadium where he last battled Masquerade...

The two Pyrus Brawlers faced off.

"Right here, I've got home field advantage." Dan remarked. "This is where I finally where I took out Masquerade."

"Gauntlet, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"It won't help you." Spectra chuckled.

"Gauntlet, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Careful, Dan." Drago warned. "Spectra's Bakugan was strong enough to overwhelm Tigrerra."

"Chill out, Drago." Dan assured. "We both know the score. It's time to put Spectra on ice for good."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Helios growled.

"Gate Card, open!" Dan tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Flame on, Drago! Let's show them how it's done!"

"You're no match for my all-powerful Pyrus Helios!" Spectra declared. "Bakugan, roll! Helios, stand!"

"We meet again, Helios." Drago remarked.

"I've been waiting for the rematch, Dragoniod." Helios scoffed. "Today, I'll show you what true power is."

"Bring it on." Drago growled.

"You don't look so tough, Dragoniod." Helios snorted.

"Oh yeah?" Dan retorted.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let's show them, Drago!" Dan declared. "Ability activate! 'Burning Dragon'!"

"Feel the burn?" he remarked after the fireball clashed into Helios.

"What?" Drago gasped as Helios was unscathed.

"No way!" Dan exclaimed.

"Drago, 600." the mechanical voice droned.

"Is that all you've got?" Helios taunted.

"We're just getting started." Dan pulled out another two Ability Cards. "Double Ability activate! 'Fire Tornado' plus 'Burning Tornado'!"

"Helios, 300." the mechanical voice droned. "Drago, 900."

"That won't last for long." Spectra scoffed. "Watch this!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Burst Core'!"

"Drago, 600." the mechanical voice droned. "Helios, 600."

"So, you got lucky." Dan commented.

"Not luck." Spectra corrected. "Ability activate! 'General Quasar'!"

"Helios, 800." the mechanical voice droned.

"That's..." Dan growled. "Nothing! Ability activate! 'Fire Shield'!"

"Helios, minus 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"How's that?" Dan smirked.

"Fusion Ability activate!" Spectra countered. "'Omega'!"

"Helios, 800." the mechanical voice droned.

"Not bad, haircase." Dan smiled. "Not good enough either!"

"Really?" Spectra mocked. "What a joke. Everyone says you're the best of the best, but so far, not impressed."

"You're on!" Dan jumped onto his feet.

"Gate Card, open!" Spectra tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Helios, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan tossed Drago in.

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"Double ability activate!" Dan produced two Ability Cards. "'Burning Tornado', plus 'Burning Dragon'!"

"Helios, 400." the mechanical voice droned. "Drago, 800."

"You will not win!" Helios growled, blocking the fireball with his hands.

"No big deal, Helios." Spectra remarked.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Nova Spiral'!"

"Power level transfer, complete." the mechanical voice droned as Helios diffused the fireball.

"What?" Drago exclaimed.

"Snap!" Dan retorted.

"Let's end this." Spectra commented.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra activated the card. "'Void Stream'!"

"Fine by me!" Dan pulled out Scorpion. "You want to feel the sting? Come, Pyrus Scorpion! Ability activate! 'Reflection Boost'!"

"Helios, 100." the mechanical voice droned.

"What?" Spectra looked at his fallen Bakugan.

"Now you see how we roll." Dan reclaimed Scorpion. "You want more?"

"Enough games!" Drago barked.

"I quite agree." Spectra remarked. "This would all be over, but you're afraid to show my your real power. Don't hold back."

"You asked for it!" Dan retorted. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Drago, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Spectra tossed Helios in. "Helios, stand!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let me at him." Helios growled.

"Don't worry, Helios." Spectra assured. "We won't hold back this time."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra activated the card. "'General Quasar'! Plus Fusion Ability, 'Omega'!"

"That's all?" Dan scoffed. "So weak. Ability activate! 'Tornado Barrier'!"

"Helios, 500." the mechanical voice droned.

"Bring on the heat, Drago." Dan remarked.

"I've got to stop this." he hissed when the fireball was knocked into the lake.

"Ability activate!" Spectra countered. "'Maximum Quasar'! This may hurt a bit."

"Drago!" Dan gaped at his fallen partner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Drago got to his feet.

"So the Dragoniod doesn't live up to the hind." Helios mocked. "Give me more power, Spectra. I want to crush this salamander."

"You got it." Spectra tossed in Metalfencer. "Let's see what you can do with this. Come mechanical Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Metalfencer!"

"A mechanical Bakugan trap?" Dan echoed.

"Metalfencer, assume battle-unit mode!" Spectra ordered.

"Combined power level, 1200." the mechanical voice droned.

"The Bakugan is fully loaded." Dan gasped.

"Ability activate!" Spectra pulled out an Ability Card. "'Red Valkyrie'!"

"Drago, get out of there!" Dan shouted.

"You can fly but you can't hide." Helios continued firing.

"Got to give him backup." Dan decided. "Drago, help is on the way!"

"I could use it." Drago remarked, dodging the blasts.

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan activated the card. "'Strike Dragon'! Still not enough!"

"Pathetic." Helios scoffed.

"No, it's beautiful." Spectra corrected. "All that power, concentrated in one human's Bakugan. What a waste. But it won't be, once I've got my hands on it."

"We've got to hammer this battle home!" Dan tossed Scorpion in. "Go Bakugan Trap, Scorpion! You're going to wish you never messed with us. Check it."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Triple Ability activate!" Dan pulled out a Triple Ability card. "'Burning Tornado', plus 'Burning Dragon', plus Fusion Ability, 'Pyrus Slayer'! That's the way we brawl!"

"Your Triple Ability means nothing." Spectra remarked. "You've reached the limit. But I've got more. Double Ability, activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned. "'Nova Defenser', plus 'Red Valkyrie'! Watch and learn."

"Drago, 1100." the mechanical voice droned as Metalfencer took out Scorpion.

"Scorpion!" Dan gasped at his defeated Bakugan. "That's it! Ability activate!' Burning Dragon'! How did you like that?"

"That's the final insult." Helios growled as Metalfencer was thrown off. "I was created to destroy everything in my path, unleash beast."

"As you wish." Spectra replied. "This Forbidden Card will grant your wish. Power beyond measure."

"That card..." Dan blinked in shocked. "Can't be serious!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra activated the card. "'Nova Blazer X'!"

"What's... he doing?" Dan gaped.

"What kind of card is this?" Drago demanded. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's power level is off the hook!" Dan exclaimed. "Spectra, no! How can you do this to your partner?"

"By using Haos ability X, I can give him power beyond his limit." Spectra supplied. "Admit it, he's the most magnificent Bakugan you have ever seen!"

"Helios!" Drago barked. "Resist this power! It's destroying you!"

"Leave me alone weakling!" Helios retorted.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed as Drago was knocked off his feet by the power surge.

"I'm sorry, Dan." Drago went down.

"'Life Gauge' zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"No!" Dan gasped as Drago ended up in Spectra's hands. "It can't be!"

"Thanks for the Pyrus Dragoniod, Dan Kuso." Spectra walked off.

"Wait a minute!" Dan called. "You can't do this."

"You want me to just give back Drago?" Spectra mocked. "You're a Brawler like me, so you know you have to win him back in battle."

"But..." Dan stammered.

"DRAGO!" he hollered.

_*****_

* * *

Under the bridge...

"Oh dear!" the fortune-teller gasped as Spectra walked by. "Your future is even darker than before. You must have done something pretty terrible since the last time I saw you here."

"I've heard enough, you foolish old woman." Spectra retorted and shattered her crystal ball.

"Why should I care what a fortune-teller thinks?" he mused. "All that matters is reaching my ultimate goal that matters, with the final victory."

* * *

Back at the stadium...

"No..." Dan sank to his knees. "NO!"

_*****_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Dude, Where’s My Bakugan?

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up. This is Chapter 17.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: Dude, Where's My Bakugan?

* * *

_Dan's dream_

"_Drago..." Dan muttered as the Dragoniod rampaged._

"_DRAGO!" he hollered after Drago took off._

* * *

"Hi." Dan pushed himself up from bed, seeing the people clustered around his bed.

"Are you alright?" Dan's mother asked.

"Must've been some nightmare." Runo added.

"You interrupted my beauty sleep." Julie remarked.

"I thought we're being attacked." Wilda commented.

"Don't scare us like that again." Nemus chided.

"Master Dan, we all know that it hasn't been that easy for you, since you lost Drago." Baron remarked.

"I was hoping that was just a bad dream." Dan looked out of the window. "I can't believe Drago was really gone."

"You'll get him back, Dan." Mira assured. "Please, you can't give up."

"There's no time to feel sorry for myself." Dan stood up. "I've got to start training hard so I'm primed for a rematch."

"Right." Runo agreed.

"Oh right! Shake it up and get back out there." Julie beamed.

"Well, if you're going to get training, then I better get cooking." Dan's mother decided.

"Hope you like it." she placed a buffet before her son.

"Looks delicious." Dan dug in.

"Let's dig in!" the rest of the groups chorused and ate.

"If I'm going to train as hard as Master Dan, then I'll going to eat as hard as Master Dan. "Baron remarked.

"It's good to see Dan's got his appetite back. "Dan's mother noted. "He seems like his old perky self again."

"Yeah." Runo agreed.

_Weird. _she mused. _I never thought Dan would be able to bounce back without Drago. But he's looking good._

"It's not working." Dan mumbled. "This is all my fault. Drago's gone."

"Dan..." Runo muttered.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Nemus consuled.

"Drago won't want you to." Wilda added.

"I don't think he hears us." Mira remarked.

"Master Dan." Baron called after the meal. "Hello? Earth to Dan."

_Wow, Master Dan really must be messed up._ He thought when Dan remained unresponsive.

"You know, Julie." Runo started as the girls cleared the plates. "Dan's been apart from Drago before, but it's never affected him this bad."

"Drago is a part of him." Julie reasoned.

"It's like he's lost all hope." Runo remarked. "We've got to figure out a way to help Dan snap out of it. Drago needs him more than ever."

"Dan." Mira started. "I'm so sorry."

"Come on, girls." Dan's mother chided. "You can't cheer him up with frowns."

"Right." Runo and Julie nodded.

_I feel like a traitor._ Mira mused. _My brother is the one who's causing all this misery._

* * *

In the warehouse...

"The Dragoniod is now mine, Gus." Spectra looked at his prize. "Yet, I feel strangely unsatisfied."

"But Master." Gus bowed. "Now you can complete your plan to build the most powerful hybrid Bakugan ever created. Then, you and I will remake New Vestroia in our own image."

* * *

In New Vestroia in the Vexos ship...

"As you can see Prince Hydron." Mylene presented her report. "Now that the Dragoniod is gone, the Dimensional Controllers' power is increasing once again. It even covers the area the destroyed Alpha Controller left unprotected."

"Gradually increasing." Prince Hydron corrected. "And all because of that girl!"

"Yes." Mylene coughed before she continued. "Now, if we can close the gate before the rest of the Battle Brawlers Resistance returns from Earth, there will be no one left to interfere with our plans."

"Have you forgotten about Spectra and Gus?" Prince Hydron asked. "They haven't come back yet, have they?"

"Those two will find their own way back, I'm sure of..." Mylene replied.

"No, we will wait until they return." Prince Hydron corrected. "If I know Spectra, he'll come back when he's found something of value. Let's see what he finds."

"Right." Mylene shut off the connection.

"You enjoy power too much, Mylene." Prince Hydron remarked once Mylene was out of earshot.

"Why doesn't that brat listen?" Mylene fumed. "If he weren't the Prince, I would tear him apart."

"I love this." Shadow jumped onto the stand behind her. "Big, scary Mylene taking orders from a kid."

"Great, freaks show started." Mylene growled.

"That royal butt's really got you steamed up." Shadow teased. "You should let him know who's boss."

"Mind your own business!" Mylene snapped.

"Sure..." Shadow trailed.

* * *

At Dan's house...

"Julie, I'll check if Dan wants t watch a movie." Runo remarked.

"How about a romance?" Julie suggested. "Lots of kissing."

"Mira, where is Dan?" Runo asked when she found Dan was missing from the living room.

"I'm not sure." Mira admitted. "He and Baron were talking about going for a run."

"A run?" Runo echoed. "I guess it's okay as he takes it easy."

"Runo." Mira started. "You and I both know that Dan never takes anything easy."

"Yeah." Runo muttered.

* * *

Outside...

"After our run, we can swim some laps." Dan recited his routine. "Then we can get to weight training. Come on, Baron, pick it up! That's it!"

_I've got to keep pushing myself or I'll never strong enough to beat Spectra and take back Drago._ Dan mused.

"Master Dan." Baron called. "Please wait. Can't we.. .take a little rest? I feel I'm going to pass out."

"What's the matter, Baron?" Dan joked. "Out of shape?"

"I really want to be as strong as you, Master Dan." Baron panted. "But I'm not quite sure I want to do the work."

"Come on." Dan chided.

"Seriously." Baron puffed. "Pill hurl if we don't stop."

"Okay, take five and chill buddy." Dan relented. "I'm going to do a couple of more laps around the lake."

"I'm tired just watching him." Baron noted, seeing Dan run with two types tied to his back. "But if he keeps this up, he'll have no trouble beating Spectra."

"I won't be so sure of that, Baron." Nemus corrected.

"One more time!" Dan hollered as he went another round.

"Master Dan!" Baron gasped when Dan fainted. "Are you alright?"

"You've been training too hard." he scolded. "Your forehead is so hot! We need to go home right away!"

"No Baron." Dan struggled to get up. "I've got to train, for Drago. I've got to..."

"Master Dan!" Baron exclaimed when Dan passed out.

* * *

In the Perfect Core...

"The Perfect Core's strength is fading." Apollonir remarked. "We must retrieve the Pillar and the young Dragoniod and restore them, before it's too late for New Vestroia."

* * *

At Dan's house...

"He looks so peaceful lying there all unconscious." Julie gushed.

"We should've realized he was sick." Mira belated.

"What's the point?" Runo remarked. "Dan won't have listened."

"I should've stopped him." Baron chided himself. "But he does whatever he wants. He's Master Dan. I guess even _he_ has limits."

"If he fights Spectra too soon and loses, I don't think he'll be able to take it." Runo realized.

"So, we all agreed." Mira stated after Baron nodded in agreement. "We can't let him battle in this condition."

"Then, I'll battle Spectra for Master Dan." Baron offered.

"I'm sorry, Baron." Mira looked at him. :But you're not ready for that. Spectra is even more dangerous now that he's got his hands on Drago."

"Then, you'll have to duel him, Mira." baron told her. "We have no choice."

"But I can't." Mira gaped.

_Can I battle my brother?_ She thought. _Even for Dan?_

"Drago!" Dan choked when a burst off light entered the room.

* * *

Outside...

"I'm coming, Drago!" Dan jumped out of bed and took off after the light. "Where are you?"

"If you're here, please answer me!" he hollered in front of the park's fountain. "Drago! Drago!"

"I'm sorry, partner." he sank to his knees and wept. "I let you down. I wasn't strong enough to stop Spectra."

"Drago!" he screamed.

"Your call has been answered, Dan Kuso." Apollonir manifested.

"I know you." Dan remarked.

"Indeed you do." Apollonir agreed. "I am Apollonir, one of New Vestroia's six Ancient Warriors. It's been a while."

"Yeah, hey Apollonir." Dan greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to retrieve Drago." Apollonir replied.

"Drago..." Dan looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm the reason Drago's gone. I wasn't strong enough. Now Spectra's got him and there's nothing I can do to stop the Vexos."

"I heard your cries for help, even in the Perfect Core. The Pillar, too, sensed your distress." Apollonir commented. "But you disappoint me , Dan Kuso. Have you given up so easily? Do you have the courage to battle once again? To win Drago back?"

"You bet." Dan nodded. "I'll never stop fighting to save Drago and free New Vestroia. You got my word."

"That is the Dan Kuso I remember." Apollonir remarked.

"But in my dream, I saw Drago roaring but he looked totally different." Dan muttered. "He was mean and freaky, just like one of those Vexos; those Bakugan. I'm afraid we're already too late to save him."

"Perhaps, he too, is losing hope and blaming himself." Apollonir surmised. "Perhaps he's frustrated, just like you."

"Frustrated? Dan echoed.

"Frustrated by his own weakness." Apollonir explained. "And angry at himself for losing the battle and letting you down."

"That's right." Dan admitted. "Drago wasn't screaming because he's turned bad, he was... he was crying for help! He was trying to talk to me, trying to help me find him. We're still partners."

"Of course you are." Apollonir remarked. "You and Drago share a special bond."

"Yes, we do!" Dan agreed. "And that's why I'm going win him back!"

"That's the spirit." Apollonir encouraged. "Let's the battle begin! But you won't be alone. You'll need the help of all your friends."

* * *

At Dan's house...

"Was that a dream or what?" Dan snapped open his eyes.

"See for yourself, hotshot." Runo remarked.

"His fever has broken at last." Apollonir noted.

"Apollonir!" Dan looked at the Bakugan on the head of his bed. "I'm back in the game."

"I am relieved you're back." Apollonir commented as he used his power to foresee Spectra's whereabouts. "I am linked to the Perfect Core, just like Drago. Spectra cannot hide from me. I see him. Let us proceed!"

* * *

At the warehouse...

"What the..." Gus gaped when the group appeared in front of them

"You finally found me." Spectra greeted his guests. "Took you long enough."

"What's the matter?" Dan demanded. "Afraid to give me another shot? Cos after I shut you down, I'm going to take back Drago."

"Nice try, whiners." Gus scoffed. "You don't stand a chance against Spectra, no matter how many times you brawl."

"Then why don't you prove it?" Dan challenged.

"You're not worthy of Master Spectra." Gus laughed.

"I accept your challenge, Dan Kuso." Spectra stepped forward.

"But why, Master?" Gus asked.

"It's my chance to test the Dragoniod's power." Spectra replied. "What will you brawl with? I'm pretty sure I took your only Bakugan."

"An Ancient Warrior Bakugan." Dan presented Apollonir. "Meet Apollonir!"

"That old thing?" Gus mocked. "You really think you can beat Spectra with that hand-me-down Bakugan?"

"Get ready to eat those words, Gus!" Dan snapped.

"Spectra, you know it doesn't have to be this way." Mira reasoned. "Unless you recognize the Bakugan is living beings, we'll never stop fighting to free them."

"Have it your way." Spectra chuckled.

"Ready, Spectra?" Dan asked.

"I'm always ready." Spectra replied.

"Go, gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Helios, I want to test Apollonir to see if he's worthy of facing the Dragoniod." Spectra told his partner. "No holding back, you understand?"

"Never fear." Helios assured. "The old fool has no chance against me. I'll crush him, like I crushed Drago."

"It was the power of the Forbidden Card that defeated Drago." Spectra reminded. "You won't need it to beat Apollonir."

"Quit stalling, Spectra!" Dan demanded.

"Gate Card, set!" Spectra started. "Now, you must face Haos Helios! Bakugan roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"That's Helios." Dan looked at the dragon.

"We don't want him!" Runo retorted.

"Bring out Drago!" Dan demanded.

"Yeah, bring our the A-team." Baron agreed.

"Guess you forgot to say pretty please." Spectra laughed. "You've got to earn the right to battle Drago."

"Then, I'll trash Helios in make you bring him out!" Dan decided. "I'm counting on you, Apollonir."

"I am ready for battle." Apollonir assured.

"Okay, Bakugan roll!" Dan tossed Apollonir in. "Pyrus Apollonir, stand!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"So, you're one of the six Ancient Warriors." Helios remarked. "You don't look so legendary to me."

"You have no Bakugan pride or manners." Apollonir retorted. "I'll have to teach you some."

"You'll pay for that!" Helios ground.

"Keep your cool, Helios." Spectra reminded as the two dragons took to the skies.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra activated the card. "'Maximum Quasar'!"

"Helios, increase 300." the mechanical voice droned.

"That's it?" Apollonir mocked. "Dan, let's do this."

"Right." Dan nodded.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate! 'Neo Valute'"!" Dan activated the card.

"That cuts you down to size." Apollonir remarked, blocking the fireball with his wings as Helios' Gs decreased.

"Not too shabby for an old Bakugan." Spectra noted.

"Way to go, Apollonir!" Runo cheered. "That was awesome!"

"He blew away 400 points in a single move." Julie added.

"Yeah, nothing's going to stop us now." Dan agreed. "Ability activate! 'Saiam Low'! We're going to take all his power level points, then, bring on Drago!"

"No way!" even Baron was shocked at the one-sided match. "Helios can't even move."

"They're taking down his power level without even hurting him." Mira agreed. "Won't be long now."

"This is a cowardly way to battle." Spectra snapped. "Why won't you fight?"

"We are not like you Vestals; the Pillar despises violence." Apollonir replied. "So, why should we bring harm to a fellow Bakugan when we can simply stop you and take back our friend? You have much to learn about Bakugan spirit."

"Nobody lectures me." Spectra retorted. "Bakugan spirit is nothing compared to sheer power. Come Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Metalfencer! Hang on, Helios! Metalfencer, go to Battle Mode, immediately!"

"Helios and Metalfencer, combination complete." the mechanical voice droned.

"Snap!" Dan cursed.

"Combined with Metalfencer stopped Apollonir's power drain." Baron added.

"Now, the battle begins!" Spectra smirked.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Red Valkyrie'! That's more like it. Fire!"

"Not so fast!" Dan growled. "Ability activate! 'Neo Valute'! Just can't get it started, huh guys?"

"I'll just blast my way through your shield." Helios snorted.

"A feeble attack." Apollonir remarked. "What kind of warrior depends on a machine like that? Dan? Show him how a true Brawler battles."

"Right!" Dan agreed. "Here we go!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan activated the card. "'Maximum Pyrus'!"

"Helios!" Spectra exclaimed when Helios was hit. "He swatted Helios and Metalfencer from the sky like insects. Impossible! I never lose!"

"First time for everything." Dan retrieved Apollonir.

"Awesome!" Baron beamed.

"Apollonir _is_ legendary." Runo agreed.

"No way Spectra and the Vexos can touch him." Julie added.

"It's not just my power that won." Apollonir corrected. "Our firm belief in the Pillar and your love for the Bakugan gives me strength."

"They won't kidding." Spectra noted. "He's one of the Ancient six Warriors. Impressive."

"Give me another chance." Helios begged. "I can take him."

"No, I think not." Spectra corrected. "Perhaps this one can bring out the beast in our Dragoniod."

"Let's go, Spectra!" Dan barked. "We're tired of waiting for the main event."

"Only one opponent is worthy of my power." Apollonir added. "Drago!"

"Alright!" Spectra agreed.

"Gate Card, set!" Dan started. "Bakugan, roll!"

"At last, a real test." Spectra noted. "Let's unleash the power of the perfect Dragoniod. Okay, you want Drago? Bakugan, roll! Stand, Pyrus Drago."

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"Oh no!" Dan gasped when he saw the black Drago. "That's Drago? What have they done to you?"

"Are we too late?" Runo wondered.

"What's wrong?" Spectra mocked. "Don't you recognize your old friend, Drago?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Gone, Gone Bakugan

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up. This is Chapter 18.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Gone, Gone Bakugan

* * *

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed.

"Horrible!" Runo gasped. "That's Drago?"

"Not the Drago I know." Julie added.

"Drago stop!" Dan shouted after Drago rammed Apollonir into the warehouse's wall. "Listen to me! It's Dan, your partner!"

"Incredible!" Apollonir noted as he fought against the berserk Drago. "Even Drago could not resist the power of the Vexos. Now I know what the Pillar wanted me to loan Dan _that _card."

"It doesn't matter." Dan replied. "Drago's still Drago. No matter what happens to you, I'll always be connected. I know it! I'll never give up on him! You hear me, Drago!? I'm not going to give up!"

"He hears me." he smiled.

"Master Dan, watch out." Baron warned as Drago slammed his tail at the teens.

"Drago attacked me?" Dan was stunned as Apollonir tackled Drago off, the two Dragoniods engaging in a fist fight.

"Bakugan are no more than ants." Spectra chuckled. "I am Drago's master now. He's under my complete control. Talk all you want, he can't hear you anymore."

"That's what you think!" Dan snapped. "Come on Spectra, go ahead, laugh it up! I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face! And after I tear you apart, I'm going to change Drago back to himself. You hear me!"

"That is a promise." Apollonir added.

"Pathetic Earthling." Spectra mocked. "You're welcome to try but you and that fossil Bakugan don't stand a chance against the Perfect Core, combined with the Forbidden Card, Chaos Ability X."

"Ability activate!" he tossed in a Forbidden Card. "'Dianos Cocos X'!"

"Drago, power increase." the mechanical voice droned.

"Give it together, Drago!" Dan urged. "We're going to save you!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan shouted. "'Maximum Nova'!"

"Apollonir, increase 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"Nice try, but my new move isn't finished yet." Spectra reminded. "Have you forgotten what the Forbidden Card does so soon? It pushes Bakugan past their limits to the extreme. Of course, they pay a price for infinite power."

"No way!" Baron gasped. "Master Drago's power levels gone up even more."

"Bonus." Spectra smirked. "And thanks to the 'Dianos Cocos X' ability, Drago's power level will always 200 more than his opponent's level. Your move."

"How's Dan supposed to beat that move?" Runo demanded. "Spectra's cornered him."

"This battle is going downhill fast." Julie added. "Just how many abilities does that Forbidden Card have anyway?"

"That's too much for one Bakugan, Spectra. You're overloading him." Dan growled.

"What's the point of having power if you're afraid to use it?" Spectra mocked. "That's why you'll never beat me. Let's go, Drago!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Burning Dragon'!"

"Drago, power increase 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"Oh no!" Julie gasped. "Watch out, Dan!"

"He can't raise Apollonir's power level." Baron gaped. "They're through!"

"Maybe not." Dan corrected. "Still got cards to play. Ability activate! 'Neo Valute'! You forgot the ability 'Neo Valute' brings your opponent's power level down to Apollonir's base level. That makes the 'Dianos Cocos X' kinda of useless, doesn't it? Top this, poser, it'll take Drago's power level down to zero."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan called. "'Saiam Low'!"

"Come Drago." Apollonir told the turned-evil Dragoniod. "It is time to return to your friends."

"Drago's power level is dropping." Julie commented. "Dan's found a way to beat them without hurting his best friend."

"Awesome move, Dan." Runo beamed.

"Enough of this!" Spectra snapped. "Ability activate! 'Dianos Durus X!"

"What is this?" Apollonir demanded when the Forbidden Card's tentacles entrapped him and transferred his power over to Drago.

"Can't you tell?" Spectra mocked. "Drago is stealing your power level and any chance you had in defeating us. Relax, it'll be over in a minute."

"You got that right!" Dan snapped. "Ability activate! 'Dispel Roa'!"

"We're back to square one." Spectra blinked. "I don't believe it!"

"'Dispel Roa' returns all Bakugan power levels to their base level." Dan explained. "And that mean Apollonir is going to leave Drago in the dust."

"I'll shake some sense into you!" Apollonir swore, gripping Drago's neck. "Or have you forgotten what the Pillar taught you?"

"Most impressive." Spectra noted after Drago rolled back to him. "But futile. You can't win Drago back unless your power levels are at least 500 more than his."

"It's up to you, Apollonir." Dan looked at the Ancient Pyrus Warrior.

"That's the best the Dragoniod can do?" Helios mocked. "Spectra, let me finish the old one. I will demolish him."

"You want to battle?" Spectra asked. "Don't be so anxious, Helios. Why don't you just sit back and enjoy the carnage? Gate Card, set! You'll never take Drago! Bakugan, roll! Drago, stand!"

"I know you're in there, Drago!" Dan remarked. "And I'm never going to give up until I win you back! Bakugan, roll! Apollonir, stand!"

"So full of hope." Spectra mocked. "But how would you feel after you see what this Forbidden Card does?"

"Ability activate!" he declared. "'Vestroia X'!"

"He's using another Forbidden Card." Mira commented.

"Oh no!" Julie gasped.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed.

"Can it be?" Apollonir wondered. "He's forced Drago to summon the power of the Perfect Core. But how?"

"With one of these, you old fool." Spectra smirked. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Darkus X'!

"No, Drago used a Darkus ability." Dan gaped.

"He's full of surprises now." Spectra supplied. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Ventus X'!"

* * *

In the Perfect Core...

"Impossible." Exedra was stunned.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"This time its a Ventus ability." Julie noted after Drago clashed into Apollonir.

"But how can a Ventus ability do all that?" Runo asked.

"It's Spectra." Apollonir realized. "He's forcing Drago to access the Perfect Core within his body, so he can use the powers of all six attributes."

"All six?" Dan echoed. "Oh snap!"

"Now you get it." Spectra laughed. "Drago's perfect. The other Bakugan we experimented on couldn't handle so much power. As long as I have Drago and the Forbidden Cards, we are unstoppable."

* * *

In the Perfect Core...

"The Perfect Core does have unlimited powers." Oberus admitted. "If Drago were still the Perfect Dragoniod, he'll be able to assess all six attributes with ease."

"But he's not anymore." Clayf pointed out. "We gave Drago a temporary body and split the Perfect Core's powers between he and New Vestroia."

"He should not be able to use all those abilities right now." Frosch reasoned. "How is this possible?"

"It's the Forbidden Card." Exedra replied. "It forces him to absorb more and more power. If Apollonir cannot stop him, Drago's body will burn out and the Perfect Core may be lost forever."

"Apollonir and Dan must not fail." Lars Lion concluded.

"Or it's the end of New Vestroia and the Pillar." Oberus finished her sentence.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Destroy them, Drago." Spectra ordered. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Subterra X'!"

"Apollonir!" Dan gasped as Drago hit the Ancient Warrior with a tail whip. "Stop it. You've got to stop it, Drago!"

"Fusion Ability activate!" Spectra activated another card. "'Aquos X'!"

"This is so intense." Baron remarked after Apollonir was washed up. "Apollonir's getting slammed."

"Then, I'll put him out of his misery." Spectra declared. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Haos X'!"

"Drago..." Dan muttered as Apollonir was beaten down.

"What the..." he blinked when he saw Drago tearing. "Drago's crying. Drago. You're tearing him apart. Drago!"

"The power of the Forbidden Cards and the Perfect Core are too great." Apollonir concluded. "The combined energies is burning out Drago's new body. It doesn't have much time."

"What?" Dan gasped.

"The new body we gave him wasn't meant to contain so much light." Apollonir replied. "I'm afraid Drago couldn't..."

"Drago could die." Wilda completed the sentence.

"Oh no!" Julie gaped.

"What can I do?" Dan was stunned. "Drago..."

"Are you serious?" he turned to Apollonir. "Drago could die? He can't! No way! No, no, no! Apollonir, we have to do something."

"There maybe a way." Apollonir remarked. "But it's risky. If I transmute myself back into pure energy, I may be able to enter Drago's body and absorb the extra power."

"How do we make that happen?" Dan asked.

"We have to use the card the Pillar loaned to you; 'Dragon Proudia' to release the seal the Pillar placed on me." Apollonir replied. "But..."

"But what?" Dan pressed. "Come on man, I'll do anything I have to to save Drago."

"For one thing," Apollonir continued. "Once 'Dragon Proudia' is activated, I become pure energy, I would not be able to attack or defend at all."

"And then?" Dan asked.

"It would be up to throw you into Drago." Apollonir replied. "But you'll only get one shot. You must hit the Perfect Core in his chest, dead center. There is no room for error. Dan, do you understand?"

"You can count on me." Dan nodded. "The only thing that matters is saving Drago!"

"No, listen to me, Dan." Apollonir cut him off. "This is not a game. If you miss, you may make his condition worse. You could end up taking Drago's life yourself."

"I can't risk that." Dan frowned.

* * *

In the Perfect Core...

"If we lose Drago, this world will be thrown to chaos. Lars Lion remarked. "The Perfect Core will not be able to hold the planet together."

"And the collapse of New Vestroia will be upon us once again." Oberus concluded.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Well then?" Runo asked.

"he's thinking." Julie remarked.

"Just look at them, Master Spectra." Gus voiced. "They're so scared, they don't even know what to do."

"Don't be a fool." Spectra retorted. "They're just weighing their options. They don't want to harm their precious Drago. Drago will happily tear them apart! Nothing will be same from here on! Ability activate! 'Neo Legend X'!"

"Snap, that's too much power for one Bakugan." Dan cursed.

"The energy of all six attributes in the Perfect Core is pouring into him." Nemus was shocked.

"'Neo Legend X' combines all six attributes into one invincible bone-crushing ability." Spectra declared. "So the question is, Dan Kuso, what are you going to do now?"

_Keith... _Mira mused, stunned at her power-crazed brother. _What has happened to you? Why are you doing this? Why?_

"Spectra, how could you do this?" Dan demanded. "Can't you see, all this power is destroying Drago?"

"If the Dragoniod doesn't survive, then it just means he wasn't worthy." Spectra shrugged. "Then, I'll just have to find another Bakugan who is."

"Worthy?" Dan echoed in shock. "You monster! That's it!"

"We've got to make our move, Apollonir." he decided.

"Are you sure?" Apollonir asked. "There's not turning back once we begin."

"Drago is suffering." Dan growled. "Even if I have a 1% chance, I've got to do it. He's my battle partner and best friend. End of story! Drago, help is on the way!"

"Very well then." Apollonir remarked. "The Pillar was right about you."

"Let's do this." Dan revealed the rainbow-colored card. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Dragon Proudia'!" Dan activated the card.

"What are they doing?" Spectra asked when Apollonir turned into a trident.

"It's nothing I've ever seen." Helios admitted.

"Like it or not, I'm taking back Drago!" Dan declared, catching the trident.

"Is that a fork?" Julie blinked.

"He's gone nuts." Baron concluded.

"No way!" Mira was stunned.

"The fool." Spectra scoffed as Dan charged at Drago. "What does he think he can do against my greatest weapon?"

"It's now or never!" Dan hollered. "Listen up, Spectra, Drago's not your slave, not now, not ever!"

"What?" Spectra demanded.

"He and I have a bond that you can never break!" Dan retorted. "A bond that would last until the end! Together, Drago and I will save New Vestroia!"

"Yes Dan." Runo muttered.

"You can do it!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah! Show him what you're made of!" Julie cheered.

"Go Dan!" Mira added.

"Get psyched, Master Dan!" Baron urged.

"Drago!" Dan hollered

"Drago, what are you doing?" Spectra barked. "I order you to eliminate that fool immediately!"

Dan caught onto Drago's tail jumping to avoid the tail whip.

"Drago!" he shouted, running along the tail and jumping up to the level of the jewel on Drago's chest. "Almost! Almost!"

"Drago!" he screamed as Eva's image appeared behind him, her Cosmo radiating around the teen.

"What?" Spectra was shocked when Dan tossed the trident straight at Drago's chest.

"Oh no!" Julie gasped.

"Dan!" Runo exclaimed when Dan was thrown off after the trident hit dead center. Dan then fell onto a crate and was knocked unconscious.

"Don't fight me, Drago." Apollonir advised.

"Power level, 2700." the mechanical voice droned. "Exchange complete."

Back to his senses now, Drago collapsed, the strain finally taking over.

* * *

In the Perfect Core...

"It is done." Exedra noted after Drago returned to normal and rolled back to his partner.

"Yes, Apollonir came through." Oberus agreed.

"And young Dan has hit his mark." Lars Lion.

"Finally, he and Drago will be reunited." Frosch concluded.

* * *

After th battle...

"Wow... he did it." Mira was relieved.

"Master Dan is my hero." Baron beamed.

"The most awesome Brawler." Julie gushed.

"Ever!" Runo finished her sentence.

"What are we going to do now that Drago is gone?" Gus asked.

"Never mind." Spectra replied. "I've got all the data I need, Gus. The next time Dan Kuso and I meet, things will go differently. See you later, Battle Brawlers."

_He doesn't look defeated._ Mira thought. _Oh Keith. What horrible plan are you going to come up with next?_

"Drago?" Dan peered open his eyes. "Drago! Drago, speak to me! Are you alright, pal?"

"Yes Dan." Drago unfurled himself. "I am alright. Thanks to you. I'm sorry I let you down."

"No way you can let me down." Dan corrected. "I'm the one who lost the battle and put you through all that stuff with Spectra. Real sorry, Drago. I'll never let that happen again."

"If it's not my fault, then, it's not your fault either." Drago reasoned. "Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed." Dan replied. "Partner."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, five chapters in one shot, hope that makes up for my tardiness. Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Family Ties

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up. This is Chapter 19.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: Family Ties

* * *

"Ancient Pyrus Warrior Apollonir, I am in your debt." Drago looked at the Ancient Dragoniod. "If you hadn't come back to save me, I may have been lost forever. For that, I thank you."

"You are most welcome." Apollonir replied. "But I didn't return to save you, Drago. I came to take you back."

"What?" Drago exclaimed.

"You are part of the Perfect Core, Drago." Apollonir reminded. "So, when you left, New Vestroia's balance of power was disrupted. Even now, the Dimensional Controllers power increases, despite the Pillar's efforts. Our world is on the brink of falling to the Vexos, or worse."

"Are you kidding me?" Dan demanded.

"We busted our backs to destroy the Alpha Dimensional Controller for nothing?" Baron echoed.

"So, we're starting all over again." Mira concluded.

"Drago, you can't stay here." Wilda remarked.

"We must find a way back quickly." Nemus added.

"Agreed." Drago nodded.

"And this time, we're coming with you." Julie insisted.

"That's right!" Runo retorted. "You're not ditching us here on Earth again. Got it?"

"I..." Drago stammered and looked at his partner. "That's up to Dan."

"Of course you're coming." Dan replied, hoping to avoid the two females' wrath. "We can't possibly lose with all of us on the team, right?"

"Not so fast, Dan." Drago corrected. "This isn't a field trip."

"I know that, Drago." Dan replied. "But we need all the help we can get, you know?"

"Wait." Mira started. "What about Spectra? We've got to do something about him. We just can't let him run wild here on Earth."

"Man, she's right." Dan agreed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Drago remarked.

"I guess it is kind of dangerous." Runo noted. "Who knows what Spectra might do if we go?"

"The further away we can get from that creep, the better." Julie added.

"I agree." Baron concurred. "It would be weird if we brought him back with us. What would we do with him then?"

"Baron." Nemus looked at his partner. "Perhaps we should think more strategically. If we leave Spectra and his allies here, we will only three Vexos to defeat in New Vestroia: Mylene, Volt and Shadow Prove. This may be our best chance to win. Then we can deal with Spectra."

"Sound judgment." Drago agreed.

"Okay, we've got a plan, so let's get moving." Dan decided. "Hit it, Apollonir."

"Very well." Apollonir replied. "I will open the gate."

"Hold on." Mira stated.

"Come on!" Dan urged. "What is it this time? We could've been there by now."

"Sorry Dan." Mira replied. "It's just that you really should ask your parents. My dad doesn't care, but your parents, you know they worry about you."

"Dan, maybe Mira is right." Runo agreed. "Your mom doesn't say it, but it was really hard for her the last time you took off the New Vestroia. Same with my parents."

"Runo's father freaks out when she's late for her shift." Julie supplied. "This is way worse."

"He is kind of dramatic." Runo added. "But he knows this is important, so he should be okay."

"Then it's settled." Mira noted. "We'll say our goodbyes to your family then meet up here again in the morning. Apollonir can take us back to New Vestroia."

"Don't you think it's dangerous to meet back here?" Runo voiced. "Spectra knows this place. He could come back."

"Good point." Drago nodded. "We can't let Spectra find out what we're up to."

"We don't we meet up at Toro Tower?" Julie suggested.

"Where's that?" Mira asked.

"Right there." Julie pointed." It's easy to find."

"Okay Julie." Mira noted. "Sounds good to me."

"We should get here early, before it opens up for the day." Runo added. "That way, no one will be around to see us leave."

"That's good thinking, Runo." Dan nodded.

"Fine, then I'll wait for you here." Apollonir agreed and flew off to the tower.

"It is a good plan." he noted. "But I don't think we've heard the last of Spectra. I do hope the Pillar can hold on."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Losing the battle changes my plans." Spectra remarked. "Things will be more difficult, now that Drago has returned to Dan Kuso. But we don't need him anymore. That battle with Apollonir allowed me to record all of Drago's data in my gauntlet. However, I can't do anything with it here."

"Then, I guess we'll have to find a way back to New Vestroia." Gus concluded.

"I have an idea." Spectra noted.

"I won't be sorry to go." Gus added. "I want out. I really do hate this place."

"Leave it to me." Spectra assured.

"What about that weasel, Lync?" Gus asked.

"I'm attempted the leave him stranded on this planet." Spectra replied. "But he may still be useful to us."

"He's Prince Hydron's spy." Gus commented. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage. When we're done with him, I'll deal with Lync personally."

"Don't worry." Spectra remarked. "I have plans for our little traitor."

* * *

In Russia...

"Alice, have you seen my trans-wrap trans-engager?" Doctor Micheal asked.

"It's in your hand, grandfather." Alice replied.

"Lync?" she blinked.

"Listen up." Lync snapped. "I'm getting tired of waiting for you"

"You must be patient." Doctor Micheal replied.

"Be patient?" Lync whined. "Are you trying to be funny? Huh?"

"It's been weeks since this rusty pile of junk broke down.: he demanded, gripping Doctor Micheal's coat. "When are you going to finish fixing it, gramps?"

"I can't breathe, Lync." Doctor Micheal choked.

"Let him go, Lync." Alice retorted. "I mean it."

"Okay." Lync tossed Doctor Micheal to the ground.

"Grandfather." Alice gasped.

"I have had enough of you." she gave Lync a slap across the face. "If you want to go home so badly, why don't you help?"

"In your dreams." Lync retorted and walked off.

_How can anyone be so horrible?_ Alice wondered.

* * *

At Dan's place...

"Dinnertime!" Dan declared.

"I'm starving." Baron added.

"Please be careful in New Vestroia, Dan." Dan's mother cautioned.

"I'm always careful." Dan assured.

"I'm serious Dan." Dan's mother chided. "Normally, I won't let you run off again, but it sounds like Drago really needs you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kuso. Drago remarked.

"Please, take care of my Dan." Dan's mother looked at the Dragoniod.

"Of course." Drago nodded.

"I look after Baron." Nemus added. "So, I might as well watch Dan too."

"Hey, I don't need a babysitter, Nemus." Baron protested. "I'm not a kid. I'm almost 13, you know?"

"If you say so." Wilda added.

"Mira." Dan's mother looked at the silent girl. "Are you okay? Why aren't you eating?"

"Sorry." Mira smiled. "It's delicious, but..."

"You're quiet this evening." Dan's mother noted. "Anything wrong? Are you worrying about the Bakugan?"

"So, I've got it all arranged, Alice." Dan informed the Russian as Baron took his bath. "Apollonir could open the gate to New Vestroia and take us all back there tomorrow."

"Really Dan?" Alice asked. "That's great."

"So, I was wondering, do you want to come along with us?" Dan inquired.

"What?" Alice blinked. "You mean it?"

"Sure." Dan replied. "You've got to be worried about Hydranoid, right Alice?"

"I am." Alice admitted. "I can't stand the thought of him in danger. But how am I going to get there?"

"That's the easy part." Dan answered. "You still have the transporter card, don't you? So, just use that."

"Oh, brilliant Dan." Alice beamed. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay then, we're cool." Dan noted. "Meet us tomorrow at six at the Toro Tower. See you there."

"Hey Master Dan." Baron poked his head out. "Can I keep these pajamas things?"

"Yeah, go for it, Baron." Dan replied. "They're totally you."

"Everyone is prepared to leave." Drago remarked.

"Mira?" Dan blinked when he saw Mira outside his house.

"Hey, Mira. Who you're talking to?" he called out.

"Runo." Mira replied. "I was talking to Runo."

"About what?" Dan asked.

"It's none of your business, Dan." Mira snapped. "Just, leave me alone."

"What's with her?" Dan was confused as Mira returned to the house.

_Brilliant._ Mira mused as she entered her room.

"I had to do this, Wilda." she told Wilda.

"Sometimes, we're faced with impossible choices." Wilda advised. "Have you forgotten what Princess Eva told you?"

"'The answer that you seek might not be what you expect'." Mira quoted. "So, she already knew. Thanks, Wilda, my friend." she nodded, before she started crying.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I'd like to send a message to our friend in Russia." Spectra stated.

"That can be arranged. Gus replied and sent the mechanical bee off.

* * *

In Russia...

"How long am I going to be stuck on this ice cube?" Lync complained as he trotted through the snow.

"Where did you come from?" he looked at the mechanical bee.

"Spectra?" he was taken aback by Spectra's hologram.

"I have a deal for you." Spectra offered. "Listen up, Lync."

"I'm listening." Lync replied.

"Soon Gus and I will be returning to New Vestroia." Spectra informed.

"Impossible!" Lync exclaimed. "Doctor Do-Nothing still hasn't fixed the dimension transporter."

"We've found another way back." Spectra replied. "And... I'm willing to take you with us, on one condition. From now on, you work for me. Or you can always wait for the transporter to be fixed. By the time you return, New Vestroia will be mine; with its Princess as my Queen. And that pathetic Prince you're spying for, will be gone."

Lync growled as the image faded.

* * *

At Runo's place...

"Runo, didn't I tell you that your dad will be okay with you leaving?" Julie soothed.

"Okay?" Runo echoed. "He cried all through the dinner shift."

"For him, that's good." Julie chuckled. "I knew why you can't sleep."

"Why?" Runo asked.

"Because you finally got a chance to show Dan how much you care." Julie teased.

"Go to sleep." Runo flushed and turned to the other side.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Julie beamed.

* * *

The next morning...

"Hey, everybody." Julie greeted the group.

"Hey girls." Dan returned the greeting.

"You ready to go?" Runo asked.

"Can't wait." Dan replied.

"If everyone is here,we should get started." Apollonir began.

"Wait a minute, Apollonir." Dan remarked. "We've got one more. Alice is coming too."

"What?" Runo gasped.

"Really?" Julie exclaimed.

"Alice?" Runo echoed.

* * *

In Russia....

"Please child." Doctor Micheal told his granddaughter. "Promise you'll be careful."

"I promise, grandfather." Alice replied.

"Tell Lync you're visiting friends, so he doesn't follow you." Doctor Micheal advised.

"I'll miss you, grandfather." Alice nodded.

"Hello Alice." Lync stopped her once she was outside. "I've been thinking, I should apologize for yesterday."

"It's alright." Alice replied.

"No, it's not." Lync corrected as Alice walked past him. "I just feel so lost."

"I'm sorry I lost my temper and slapped you." Alice replied.

"Apology accepted." Lync replied. "Maybe, you knocked some sense into me. I've decided to leave the Vexos, I don't believe in what they stand for. Alice, could you do me a favor?"

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"Help me speak to Dan." Lync replied. "I have some information for him."

"No way." Alice protested. "This is one of your tricks."

"I heard that there was a time where no one trusted you either, Alice." Lync reminded. "But where would the Resistance be without your help? And now, I want to help too."

"Really?" Alice looked away. "Now, I'm not sure what to do."

"Please Alice." Lync begged. "I've got to talk to Dan right away."

"Don't cross me." Alice frowned. "Or else."

"Thank you, Alice." Lync remarked.

"Then, let's go." Alice revealed the transporter card. "Better hang on tight, Lync."

"Are you all in one piece, Lync?" she asked when they arrived at their destination.

"He's gone." she blinked when Lync disappeared. "Lync?"

"She's such a noob." Lync mocked, hiding behind a tree ."She's put her friends in danger cos she's too trusting."

"Should I assume your answer is yes?" Spectra asked.

"Great Spectra." Lync added. "Thanks for the invite. You're lucky I decided to take you up on your offer, but I want rewards."

"You weasel!" Gus snapped. "It is an honor for you to serve Master Spectra. Show some respect, or I'll teach it to you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Snap, where is Alice." Dan complained. "She's supposed to be here."

"This is strange for Alice." Drago noted. "She's usually more dependable."

"We shouldn't wait any longer; I can sense the Pillar's Cosmo weakening rapidly." Apollonir urged. "I'll open the gate."

"Look, she's here." Runo beamed.

"We almost left without you." Julie added.

"You're late, Alice." Dan scolded as Alice ran towards them. "We were waiting for you."

"I'm so sorry." Alice apologized. "I brought Lync along with me, but now he's completely disappeared."

"What?" Baron exclaimed. "I can't believe you did that."

"Lync is a traitor." Nemus reminded.

"If he knows we're here, Spectra won't be far behind." Wilda added.

"Have you completely lost it?" Dan demanded. "Lync is Vexos. Vexos can't be trusted."

"He said he quit." Alice defended. "He said he didn't believe in the Vexos, that he had something important to tell you."

"Dan, this is got to be a trap." Drago told his partner.

"Sure it is." Dan nodded. "But we can't let that stop us."

"If we're going to go, we need to go now." Apollonir insisted and opened the portal.

"Hurry!" he urged. "The gate won't stay open for long!"

"Yeah!" Dan nodded. "K, let's roll guys."

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere." Gus cut in.

"Gus!" Dan exclaimed as the Subterra Vexos encased them in an electric net. "It's some kind of cage."

"Well, if it isn't the three Vexe-teers." he snorted as the three Vexos stood in front of the portal. "Spectra!"

"And Lync!" Alice snapped. "You lied to me!"

"Yeah, what was your first clue?" Lync mocked.

"Look dweener." Dan retorted. "You'll better let us out, or we'll..."

"Mira, you're free!" he turned to the untrapped female.

"I'm sorry about this." Mira shut her eyes in regret as she joined Spectra.

"Mira!" Baron was confused.

"How could you?" Julie demanded.

"Please, don't." Runo pleaded.

"This is wrong." Dan added.

"I've no choice. Mira replied. "My place is beside my brother."

"No way!" Dan protested, recalling Mira's call the previous night. "Spectra is your brother? Well, even if he is, you know that everything he is doing is totally wracked."

"Come on, Mira." Spectra barked as Gus jumped into the portal after Lync. "It's time to go."

"Don't do it!" Dan shouted. "Mira!"

"NO!" he hollered as Mira leapt into the portal.

"Apollonir, keep the gate open!" Drago shouted after Spectra jumped in.

"It's too late." Apollonir told him. "Once I open the gate, it closes automatically. I have no control over it."

"I just can't let them lose in New Vestroia." Dan growled.

Pulling the electric bars apart, he hurried to the shutting gate, only to collapse on his knees when the portal shut.

"No!" he hammered the ground. "I can't believe it. It doesn't make sense. Mira... betrayed us!"

"Dan." Runo looked at the grieving teen.

"Dan, you have to pull yourself together." Drago told him. "New Vestroia is at stake."

"Master Dan." Baron added. "We got to go after them."

"You're right." Dan looked at Apollonir. "Apollonir, hurry! Open the gate! We go to leave, right now!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Apollonir replied. "I used an extreme amount of power in that battle with Helios. I... I just don't have enough to open that gate again."

"Now what?" Dan wondered.

"Don't worry." Alice offered a solution. "There's still another way."

* * *

In Russia...

"Lucky for us, the dimensional transporter is almost completely repaired." Alice replied once she transported the group to her grandfather's lab. "But we need to keep that quiet or Lync won't find out."

"But what are we waiting for?" Dan asked. "Let's do it!"

"Well, hello everybody." Doctor Micheal greeted the group as the dimensional transporter started up. "What's the matter? Did you miss your gate?"

"Yes, but there's no time to explain, grandfather." Alice replied. "Please, we have to hurry. We need oyur help to get back to New Vestroia and the dimensional transporter is the only way."

"I'm happy to help out." Doctor Micheal stated. "But you should know there's a problem with the transporter."

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"In order to repair the transporter system, I made use of Vestal technology." Doctor Micheal replied. "It was fascinating. They're a scientifically advanced society, despite their views on the Bakugan."

"Sorry, you lost me." Baron blinked. "Hello?"

"I took Lync's gauntlet without him noticing." Doctor Micheal explained. "It was worth the risk to get his technology. Then, I diverted a portion of the gauntlet's system and installed it into the dimensional transporter. So, now the transporter is repaired, but it will only work with those who wear a gauntlet."

"Then, that means..." Julie started.

"The only ones who can use it will be Baron and me, right doc?" Dan finished.

"I'm sorry to say you're right, Dan." Doctor Micheal replied.

"Oh well then." Runo muttered. "I never really wanted to go to New Vestroia anyway."

"Runo..." Julie looked at the tearing girl.

"Well, that's the way it's got to be." Dan turned to face her. "Sorry, you guys will have to sit this one out again. So, got to go. Don't forget me."

"Don't ever come back!" Runo snapped.

"I'm sorry you're not coming." Dan took her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

"Yeah." Runo smiled.

"Yes, I see." Doctor Micheal worked on the dimensional transporter. "Won't be long now, kids. Relining the targeting controls, then calibrate the stabilizers and wa-la, we're ready to go!"

"See ya." Dan bade Runo farewell and entered the portal with Baron. "It's just you and me, Baron."

"I won't let you down." Baron promised.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Beta City Blues

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 goes up. This is Chapter 20.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Beta City Blues

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"Ow, that stings." Baron complained after they emerged from the portal.

"Where are we?" Dan asked.

"The color of the sky, the smell of the air, the power rising from the soil." Nemus stated.

"We made it home." Drago concluded.

"Yes." Apollonir agreed. "We are back in New Vestroia."

"Apollonir." Drago gaped.

"With the return of Drago, the Perfect Core is once again stable." Apollonir replied. "But New Vestroia is far from out of danger. The ambition of the Vexos must be crushed. Come now, gather quickly towards the Pillar!"

"Great, Apollonir." Dan noted. "You can count on us. Right, Baron?"

"Right ,Master Dan." Baron nodded.

"I just wish Mira was here." he muttered.

"Let's face facts, Baron." Dan reminded. "Mira's gone. We've got find Shun and the others."

"You're right." Baron agreed.

* * *

In the empty trailer...

"Ace?" Baron hollered, entering the trailer. "Shun? Marucho?"

"This place is deserted." he noted, after the two entered the control room. "Where is everyone?"

"It looks like no one's been here for days." Nemus remarked.

"Let's find out where we are." Baron remarked, switching on the power.

"What you got?" Dan asked.

"It's coming out now." Baron replied. "Look, the trailer's very close to Beta City. They must have gone there."

"That makes sense." Drago agreed.

"Yeah Drago." Dan concurred. "I bet they're going to destroy the Dimensional Controller. I say we follow them and give them a little backup. Let's show the Vexos what we've got."

"Princess Eva!" Drago gasped in horror, sensing the diminishing Cosmo of the Pillar.

"We have to get to her!" Nemus looked at the Pyrus Dragoniod. "And fast."

Truth to be told, the now deadly pale Eva had sank to her knees for a third time, her Cosmo radiating weakly around her, her grip on her Spear lowering.

"Princess!" Drago shouted when they arrived on the observation deck, only to see Eva's Cosmo die off. The Pillar took in a sharp gasp of breath before she passed out on the ground.

"Eva!" Dan caught her before she hit the ground.

"Princess!" Drago hopped onto Eva's shoulder, the Perfect Core activating itself in response to the Pillar's dilemma.

The four males watched on anxiously as the color returned to Eva's face and her Cosmo started to glow around her body.

"Look!" Nemus gasped. "Princess Eva's... the Pillar's Cosmo hasn't disappeared! And it's burning brighter and brighter!"

Her Cosmo blazing now, Eva opened her eyes and took hold of her Spear. Up-righting the weapon, she pushed herself up.

"Dan, Baron." she looked at the tearing and relieved Brawlers. "It's been hard on you."

"Drago, Nemus." she turned to the two Bakugan. "It's been hard on you two as well."

* * *

In Beta City...

"Spectra." Mylene looked at the newcomer. "So, you've decided to grace us with your presence."

"That's right." Gus replied. "We had a little bit of help from one of the six Ancient Warriors."

"Yeah, right Gus. Volt retorted.

"Too bad." Shadow added. "I thought you were stuck on that garbage planet for good."

"Nice to see you guys too." Lync added.

"Any news, Mylene?" Spectra asked.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mylene demanded when she saw Mira. "You fool! That traitor has no business being here! Explain this."

"Mira Clay has joined the Vexos." Spectra informed. "Accept it, or else."

"What?" Mylene snapped.

"Isn't that right, Mira?" Spectra asked.

"He's right." Mira replied.

_All I wanted to do is find out what Keith is doing._ She wondered.

"Smart thinking there, Clay." Shadow snapped her out of her thoughts. "You take it from me. The Battle Brawlers Resistance is history."

"Not so tough right now, are they?" he mocked, showing Mira the three captured Brawlers. "And when the others get here, we'll pickle them too."

"It's Ace." Mira gaped. "And Shun, and Marucho."

"It's good to have you back, Lync." Prince Hydron told his spy. "And what of Spectra?"

"He doesn't suspect anything." Lync replied. "He's been up to his old tricks, driving and trying to boss everyone around."

"Excellent." Prince Hydron chuckled. "And I'll have him battle for me a little while longer. You know I'm counting on you, Lync."

"Count on me?" Lync echoed once the connection was cut off. "You can count on me to do what's best for me."

That said, he exchanged knowing smirks with Spectra and Gus.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Beta City...

"So, that's Beta City." Dan noted.

"Is that water?" Baron asked, seeing the moat. "I don't swim so good."

"It's water all right." Drago replied. "Like a moat. Difficult to penetrate."

"Looks like we're getting wet." Dan noted.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed when the trio was transported inside Beta City.

* * *

In the Beta City arena...

"Man, I've got bruises on my bruises." Dan winced when he and Baron landed on the ground.

"Me too." Baron agreed.

"Where are we?" Dan asked.

"Looks like a battle arena." Eva supplied.

"So, you found your way back. "spectra remarked, shining a spotlight on the three.

"Spectra." Dan hissed as Spectra and Gus appeared in the control tower.

"You should have learnt by now, Dan Kuso." Spectra added. "Staying in your own world and minding your own business will save you so much suffering. Although, I must thank you for bringing my prize to me."

"You can't shake us!" Dan snapped, the two males standing in defense before Eva.

"If you have something to say, say it to us." Mylene retorted as she appeared with Shadow.

"We're here to stamp your little Resistance for good." Shadow added.

"What do you think?" Baron asked.

"Some freaks never get the message." Dan replied.

"At least they saved us the trouble of sneaking in." Drago noted.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ready for action, Nemus?" Baron asked his partner.

"Anytime, Baron." Nemus replied.

"Gauntlet, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet..." the two Brawlers chorused. "Power Strike!"

"So, which one of you dweeners wants to be ripped apart first?" Shadow asked. "Of course, I can crush you both the same time."

"Here's the plan, dude." Dan told Baron. "We keep this battle going as long as we can."

"But, what's the point?" Baron asked.

"Listen, the longer we brawl, the more energy builds up." Dan replied.

"Exactly." Drago agreed. "Just like Shun and Ace's battle to destroy the Alpha City Controller."

"We'll overload the Dimensional Controller and it should blow sky high." Nemus added.

"Brilliant, Master Dan." Baron agreed.

"Alight, now let's get a little back-and-forth going to warm up." Dan suggested.

"Working on your strategy, kids?" Shadow mocked. "You're playing with the big boys now."

"Calm down, marsh-brain." Mylene chided.

"No way!" Shadow retorted. "Hey, you're not the boss of me!"

"No, but I am." Dan replied. "And I'm taking control. Gate Card, set! Alright, Bakugan, roll!"

"Whatever, dweeb." Shadow snorted. "Bakugan, roll!"

"My turn!" Baron added. "Bakugan, roll!"

"No fair!" Shadow whined.

"Pyrus Dragoniod, stand!" Dan barked.

"Haos Nemus, stand!" Baron hollered.

"Darkus Hades, stand!" came Shadow's instruction.

"No!" he hollered when his mechanical Bakugan toppled over the side wall. "They'll pay for that!"

"One for us!" Dan and Baron winked.

* * *

In the control tower...

"Not bad for dweebs." Volt noted.

"They burnt Shadow Prove good." Lync added.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Just warming up." Dan retorted.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan started.

"'Burning Dragon'!" Drago released his attack.

"Not so fast." Shadow added. "Ability activate! 'Phaser Trident'!"

"Ability activate!" Baron countered. "'Shade Ring'!"

"You got it, Baron!" Nemus replied.

"What's that?" Shadow demanded when Nemus' light shield deflected Hades' attack back.

"Just a little ability that's special to Nemus." Baron replied. "'Shade Ring' reflects back your opponent's attacks."

"Hades, no!" Shadow exclaimed when Drago's attack then knocked Hades to the audience stands.

"Get out of my way, you pathetic loser." Mylene snapped. "Bakugan, roll! Aquos Elico, stand!"

"I am ready to brawl!" Elico declared.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Mylene shouted. "'Drill Blow'!"

"That just sweetens the game." Dan remarked. "Just try and match this power play! Gate Card, open! Pyrus Reactor!"

"Drago, power level 1000." the mechanical voice droned.

"Now, my turn!" Baron added. "Ability activate! 'Shade Cocoon'!"

* * *

In the control tower...

"'Shade Cocoon'?" Gus echoed. "That's a defensive ability only Nemus has."

"Gee Gus, are you always so full of fascinating facts?" Lync inquired.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"I'm not finished!" Dan retorted. "Ability activate!"

"'Burning Tornado'!" both Brawler and Bakugan chorused.

"This is my kind of battle." Dan noted as Drago released his fire hurricane.

"No way!" Shadow exclaimed when both Hades and Elico were defeated. "Hades!"

"Incredible!" Baron gasped as the energy crackled into the controller gem.

"We generated all that power and nothing's happening." Dan added.

"You idiots." Mylene chuckled. "You don't think I can see through your little plan? I knew you would try something like this, so I uncalibrated the containment field. Go ahead, unleash as much power as you like. You won't be able to overload the Dimensional Controller. But, it's fun to watch you try."

"Yeah, like Mylene said." Shadow added. "We're going to eat you for lunch."

"It can't be!" Baron exclaimed.

"All this for nothing?" Nemus echoed.

"Double Ability activate!" Shadow countered. "'Phaser Trident', plus 'Proton Tail'!"

"Nemus!" Baron exclaimed when the attack rained on Nemus.

"Drago!" Dan shouted as the energy beams showered the Dragoniod. "Hang on, we'll think of something."

"Weak." Shadow mocked. "Weak. You guys are so weak."

"This is too easy." Mylene noted.

"Hold up." Shadow stopped her. "You'll get burned if you stand too close."

"Okay then, stop wasting time." Mylene retorted.

"Gate Card, open!" came Shadow's next instruction. "Darkus Reactor."

"This one taste like victory." he licked his gauntlet. "Ability activate! 'Saurer Cannon'!"

"Woah!" Baron gasped. "Is it time to worry?"

"No!" Dan retorted. "Ability activate! 'Fire Shield'!"

"Hades, decrease 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"Now, to blow Drago away." Shadow taunted. "And you get to watch."

"Let's go, Baron." Nemus placed himself in front of Drago. "For the Pillar!"

"Nemus, no!" Drago protested.

"You can't stop us!" Baron snapped. "Ability activate! 'Spark Roa'!"

"Useless, useless, useless." Shadow mocked. "You're both roadkill."

"Baron." Dan looked at the younger Brawler.

"Come on, Hades." Shadow told his partner. "Let's blast those dweeners to bits! Fire!"

"Nemus!" Drago shouted as the Haos Bakugan took the attack head-on.

"Baron, Nemus!" Dan hollered when Baron was blown away by the shockwave.

"They fell protecting me." Drago looked at the two.

"Well fought, Baron." Eva knelt beside the Haos Brawler.

"You too, Nemus." she turned to the Bakugan.

* * *

In the control tower...

"Unbelievable." Gus remarked. "Hades ripped right through Nemus' shield."

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Now, that was fun." Shadow noted. "And no need to worry, there's more where that came from. Fire!"

* * *

In the control tower...

"Looks like you overdid it, fool." Volt snorted when Hades puffed out a smoke ball. "Now you have to wait for Hades to recharge."

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Can't you do anything right?" Shadow scolded his Bakugan.

"Be quiet and leave the earthling to me." Mylene replied. "Soon, you'll fall before the Vexos, just like your foolish friends."

"What are you saying?" Dan demanded. "That you beat Shun and the others?"

"If you hurt them..." Drago growled as his chest gem started glowing

* * *

In Beta City's corridors..

Mira entered the room where the three capture Brawlers were kept.

"Ace, Marucho, Shun." she walked towards the capsules. "My friends. I... I can't just leave you."

"I'm sorry." she looked over at Spectra who had entered when she reached over to the controls.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Shall I finish him off for you?" Mylene inquired as Elico's water hurricanes spiraled towards Drago's fire shield.

"Come on, metal-head!" Shadow chided his Bakugan. "You're making me look bad!"

"Right..." Mylene muttered as Hades finished its recharging.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Your old friends." Spectra started. "You want to save them, right?"

"Yes." Mira looked away.

Wordlessly, Spectra released the three prisoners.

"You are in my debt, Mira." Spectra replied.

"Thanks, but why why Keith?" Mira asked her brother.

"I'm not Keith." Spectra snapped. "I'm now Spectra Phantom!"

Ace peered open his eyes just as Mira walked off.

"Ace." Percival started.

"Percival." Ace blinked. "You okay?"

"What the heck happened to us?" Marucho muttered.

"And where are we?" Shun asked.

"We've been out for a while and you guys have serious bedhead." Elfin replied.

"Let's go while we still can." Ingram stated.

"Agreed." Shun noted.

"You feel that, Ingram?" he asked when the ground shook.

"I sure do." Ingram replied. "It's a Bakugan battle."

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Aww come on! You're killing me here! This stinks, you stink, everyone stinks!" Shadow whined as Elico continued pummeling Drago.

"So much for the perfect Dragoniod." Mylene scoffed.

"Is that more like it?" Drago retorted, headbutting Elico.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Mylene snapped.

"We will never bow to you!" Drago retorted. "We've come back to free New Vestroia, our friends and crush the Vexos!"

"You tell them, Drago!" Dan added. "And there're nothing that's going to stop us!"

* * *

In the Perfect Core...

"Drago is tapping into the Perfect Core again." Apollonir remarked. "He's reviving it with his fighting spirit."

"And the Pillar's awakening her third attribute." Oberus added.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Awaken." Eva muttered, the sacred Lotus Lamp appearing in her hands as she turned into her 'Silver Wing' form.

"You can stop showing off now." Shadow remarked. "I'm ready for you. Hades's charged up again to maximum power. So, let's light it up! I like my Dragoniod extra crispy. 'Saurer Cannon', engage."

"Finally." Dan pulled out an Ability Card. "Ability activate."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Dragon Contender'!" Dan declared.

"Release!" the floating'Silver Wing' unleashed the Lamp's power.

"Unbelievable!" Shadow gaped when Drago defused Hades' attack.

"Nothing!" Mylene gasped. "No effect."

"Sorry to disappoint you guys." Dan supplied. "But 'Dragon Contender' ability taps into the Perfect Core's power. It brings the opponent's back down to its base level and add 600 to Drago's power level."

"Awesome, Master Dan." Baron noted.

"Drago is a true warrior." Nemus added.

"No fair, no fair. You're a goner!" Shadow complained. "Take your best shot, loser breath!"

At that, Drago released the Perfect Core's power at Hades.

"That's it?" Shadow was agape when Hades was defeated.

"Let's see how much power this controller can take." Dan remarked.

"Drago!" Ace blinked, the three arriving on-scene.

"Where did he get that kind of power?" Marucho asked.

"The power is more than just Drago." Percival noted.

"It's the power of the Perfect Core." Ingram added.

"Drago, let's go!" Dan barked.

"I'm not done yet." Mylene slid in an Ability Card. "Elico, Ultimate Ability activate! 'Scramble Zwei'! You'll love this one. It doubles Elico's base power level and knocks 400 off yours. Now, even the perfect Dragoniod can't take you,. Go, Elico."

"Ability Card, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let's finish it!" Dan told his partner. "Ability activate! 'Strike Dragon'!"

"Power level exchange, complete." the mechanical voice droned as Drago and Elico charged head-on.

"It can't be!" Mylene was shocked when Elico was defeated. "How could I lose? My plan was perfect."

"Yes, we did it!" Dan whooped. "Feel it!"

"To a world that nurtures life!" the 'Silver Wing' raised the Lotus Lamp.

"Cosmic Power!" she released a single beam of magic right into the controller gem.

_The stars of the universe keep moving as they nurtures lives. Can't you hear their breaths? We, on this planet we call New Vestroia, were given lives. They may be insignificant lives, but we want to nurture these precious lives we were given._ She mused, the energy beam strengthening in power as it shattered the controller gem.

Powering down, the 'Silver Wing' landed back on the ground, reverting back to her original form, before buckling over.

"Eva!" Shun caught her.

"Doesn't matter how much extra power you set the Dimensional Controller to take." Dan added. "It's nothing compared to Drago, Eva and the Perfect Core."

"We're back!" Elfin declared as the Bakugan returned to their original forms.

"Hey guys!" Marucho remarked.

"Drago and the Princess sure did a number on that controller." Elfin noted.

"Oh man." Dan looked back. "Are you okay?"

"You made it back, just in time." Ace replied.

"You're the man." Marucho added. "Well, after me."

"Talk later." Drago cut off the laughter. "Let's get out of here."

Blasting a hole in the wall, the Bakugan fled with their partners.

* * *

In the control tower...

"They destroyed Beta City's Dimensional Controller and all of our prisoners have escaped." Mylene retorted. "This is all your fault."

"No, it's not." Mira replied.

"You let her join us." Mylene glared at Spectra. "You took the enemy in and look what happened. Well, Spectra?"

"Do you doubt me, Mylene?" Spectra challenged. "Be careful."

"Actually, this is your fault, Mylene." Gus cut in.

"My fault?" Mylene echoed.

"Of course." Gus replied. "You're the one who lost the brawl. Yet you accuse Master Spectra?"

"No fair! I want a do-over!" Shadow whined.

"Chill out, freak." Volt chided.

"Want to see the playback of your loss, Shadow?" Lync teased.

"Be quiet!" Shadow snapped.

_I came to find answers, but I'm more confused than ever now._ Mira mused. _What are you up to, Keith?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. Brotherly Love

SailorStar9: Sorry for the long wait guys. My brother's on medical leave for the last 4 days and I couldn't access the Internet, let alone update. (Mutters to self) Must get Internet router. (Aloud) Now that chapter 20 goes up, this is Chapter 21.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: Brotherly Love

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Yes, yes, excellent." Professor Clay chanted as he worked on his newest creation. "With this data, I will finally be able to create the most powerful, mechanical Bakugan of the entire realm."

"Nonsense." Helios growled. "Yes, a mechanical Bakugan is strong, but only a cyborg Bakugan could be the ultimate in power.

"Helios." Spectra turned to his partner. "What are you saying? You wish to endure the transformation?"

"I understand that I can never revert back once it has begun." Helios replied. "But it's worth the sacrifice to become more powerful than all other Bakugan.

"Helios, my Bakugan." Spectra watched from the observation deck. "I am happy to grant your wish."

* * *

In the Resistance's trailer...

"You're lying!" Ace retorted. "There's no way Mira betrayed us. I won't believe it."

"Stop it, Ace." Marucho chided.

"I didn't want to believe it either, Ace!" Dan snapped. "But, it's the truth."

"It can't be!" Ace insisted. "Mira and I were fighting to free the Bakugan long before you came here. She'd never betray us. She devoted her life to the cause."

"It doesn't make sense to me." Dan agreed. "But I... I know what I saw and I heard."

"If you don't stop now..." Ace growled.

"Calm down, Ace." Percival chided.

"He's telling you the truth." Baron cut in. "Stop it, Ace. Mira left willingly, with Spectra."

"Enough." Eva broke the fight. "Arguing won't bring her back."

"It's weird." Marucho remarked after Ace let Dan go. "I never would have guessed that Spectra was Mira's brother."

"Me neither." Elfin agreed.

"Try to forget it." Shun remarked. "We've got to get moving to Gamma City."

"Shun is right." Drago agreed. "The mission remains the same, no matter what happens."

"Right." Dan nodded.

"Ace." Percival looked at his partner. "We're counting on you."

"I know." Ace replied.

_Mira..._ he mused.

* * *

In Gamma City...

"Mira, are you alright?" Wilda asked.

"I'm okay." Mira replied and got off the bed.

_They will never forgive me for what I've done._ She thought. _How could they? I won't understand if I were them._

"We'll work it out." Wilda assured her.

"Hi Gus." Mia greeted her visitor.

"Get changed." Gus handed a dress to her. "Master Spectra wants to see you."

"Leave us." Spectra instructed after Gus brought Mira into the dining room.

Gus bowed and exited.

"Please, take a seat." Spectra told his sister.

"What do you want with me?" Mira demanded.

"Is it so strange to share a meal with my dear sister?" Spectra asked, removing his mask. "Mira. Give me a chance. I have missed you during this time. Do you remember when we were children and we battled each other? How frustrated you would get when you lost?"

"You didn't bring me here to go through old memories." Mira realized.

"You're right." Spectra replied. "There are more important things to talk about. I know you want to ask me something."

"Tell me why you are doing this?" Mira asked. "You've disguised yourself and asked the Resistance to join you. It doesn't make any sense."

"The ultimate Bakugan." Spectra put down his fork. "Through my battles, I have learnt that there is one Bakugan that has the capability to take over this world. It is able to control the powers of all six attributes. And that one ultimate Bakugan is the perfect Dragoniod! I realize that if I could harness this Bakugan, the future of New Vestroia will be in the palm of my hand."

"Is it Drago?" Mira asked.

"It is." Spectra replied. "But I knew a Brawler like Dan Kuso would not leave the Dragoniod in my hands for long, so I formed an alternate plan. Create my own, I took the data I needed and now, my goal is within reach. These many years working in the lab and battling in the arena have finally paid off. Soon, I will challenge the royal family itself and take my place as the ultimate ruler of our world."

"How can you do this?" Mira was shocked. "Bakugan are living beings. They're just like you and me. You think you can just create one? Then use it to take over the world? Why do you need all that power for anyway? Tell me that!"

"What a silly question." Spectra chuckled. "I want power for power's sake. What's wrong with that? Imagine, once the royal family is removed, nothing will stand in my way. And with you and the Pillar by my side, we shall rule the world!"

"I'm sorry." Mira muttered. "I can't do that."

"I thought that maybe I could reach you." she glared at her power-crazed brother. "That you were still my brother. Guess Eva was right afterall; you're a monster. I don't recognize you anymore. But that doesn't even seem to bother you. How could you just sit there so calmly?"

"I won't allow Eva to be tainted by your corruption!" she shouted.

"I am all alone, Mira." Spectra reminded. "Please, I need you."

"My poor brother." Mira smirked. "You really thought that I would agree."

"I see you need more time." Spectra wiped his mouth and replaced his mask. "But I won't wait forever."

* * *

Outside the dining room...

"Was that wise, Master Spectra?" Gus asked. "She's only been with the Vexos a short time, but you told her so much."

"Interesting." Spectra noted. "So you were listening at the door, Gus?"

"I was." Gus admitted. "But I only did it because I'm becoming worried about you."

"Don't bother." Spectra replied. "I can handle my own sister, Gus. She will come around eventually."

"And id she doesn't?" Gus pressed.

"Enough!" Spectra barked. "You underestimate the job ahead of us. We need Mira and the powers of the Bakugan on our side. And that's why, Gus, removing my mask is sch a small price to pay."

"But..." Gus protested.

"All I ask is that you trust me." Spectra cut him off. "Do you think you can do that? I need to know."

"Yes, Master Spectra." Gus replied.

* * *

In Mira's room...

"What am I going to do, Wilda?" Mira slumped onto the bed. "What am I going to do?"

"Please tell me." she looked at her partner.

"I am your partner." Wilda reminded. "I trust you, where you go, I will follow."

"Thank you." Mira smiled.

That decided, she contracted Spectra.

"Spectra." she greeted.

"Mira." Spectra returned.

"I have an offer." Mira replied. "Will you battle with me?"

"And what will happen if I do?" Spectra asked.

"I am a Bakugan Brawler. I'll let the battle decided my future." Mira replied.

"Fair enough." Spectra replied. "Tomorrow morning on the battlefield then."

"Lucky girl." he growled once the connection was cut off. "You'd be the first to fall before my greatest creation. Isn't that right, Helios?"

* * *

That night, in the Resistance's trailer...

"You don't really think Mira betrayed us, right?" Shun voiced his Soul Twin's suspicions as the couple laid on their shared bed. The Lotus Lamp stood in the side table, glowing faintly.

"Sometimes, I think you know me too well." Eva chuckled, kissing his nose.

"I trust Mira." she added, leaning into the Ventus Brawler's hug as she took in his familiar scent. "I know she's albeit confused right now, but _I_ know she'll make the correct decision when the situation calls for it."

"When the situation calls for it?" Shun echoed, not understanding.

"When the time is right." Eva replied, silencing him with a deep kiss and refused to elaborate any further.

"I think I'm beginning to share Ace's sentiments about you being cryptic." Shun muttered.

"I heard that." Eva mock-glared.

"You won't dare threaten me." Shun smirked, nibbling on her neck.

Eva let out a surprised yelp before hissing in pleasure when the golden-eyed teen proceeded to give her a love-bite.

* * *

The next day in Gamma City...

"I'm glad you suggested this." Spectra remarked as the siblings faced off in the arena. "I've been looking forward to a rematch."

"Good, but first, you'll have to accept the stakes." Mira replied. "I warn you, they are high. If I win Keith, you'll be my brother again."

"That's fine." Spectra replied. "But what if I win? What will you do for me then, Mira?"

"It's only fair that..." Mira stammered. "If I lose, then I'll be at your command."

"It's a deal." Spectra smirked.

"Go gauntlet!" the two chorused. "Power Strike!"

"Gate Card, set!" Mira started first. "Bakugan, roll! Wilda, stand! Come on, Wilda, I need all your strength."

"You got it, Mira." Wilda replied.

"He'll need it, against my ultimate Bakugan!" Spectra added. "Pyrus Cyborg Helios! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"How could... you do that to Helios?" Mira was stunned.

"So much power..." Helios droned.

"You're a monster." Mira growled.

"A monster?" Helios echoed. "Foolish girl. I am your worst nightmare. With the power of this new body, I am now the ultimate Bakugan. Even Drago can't defeat me."

"Mira, let's go." Wilda told his partner.

"Okay, I'll make this quick." Mira replied. "Gate Card, open! Subterra Reactor! That evens the playing field."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Mira called "'Gun Lock'!"

"Gotcha!" Wilda chuckled as he blasted Helios.

"And now, Double Ability activate!" Mira continued.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Iron Plate', plus 'Volcano Hammer'!" Mira declared.

"Increase, 200." the mechanical voice droned after Wilda locked Helios into place and tackled the cyborg Bakugan.

"You got him!" Mira whooped.

"Afraid not." Spectra corrected.

"Nice try." Helios mocked.

"Oh no!" Mira gasped.

"Hands off, weakling!" Helios tossed Wilda off.

"Enough of these childish games." Spectra started.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Farbus'!"

"Diagnostic complete." the computer droned. "'Gun Lock' damage 2%. Repairing. 'Iron Plate' damage, 7%. Repairing. 'Vulcan Hammer' damage, 5%. Repairing. System rebooting to 100%."

"There's not a scratch." Mia gasped.

"It's 'Farbus'." Spectra supplied. "A special ability we've given Pyrus Cyborg Helios. It allows him to repair all damage done during a battle, which means all your attacks will be useless. So, you might as well give up now, Mira.

"All defense systems, online." the built-in computer droned. "Opponent scan complete. Raising power level, plus 350."

"No way." Mira was stunned. "You're telling me it's learning as we battle?"

"Not only that." Spectra added. "'Farbus' makes sure that no matter how high an opponent's power rises, Helios's level will rise to meet it."

"Then, we're right back where we started." Mira realized.

"And that, is the power of Cyborg Helios!" Spectra declared.

"Mira!" Wilda called.

"Yes, come Bakugan Trap!" Mira tossed Baliton in. "Subterra Baliton! We have to hit him hard before his systems can recover! Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Apollo Head'!" Mira declared.

"Too slow." Helios dodged Baliton's spikes.

"We're not done yet." Mira corrected. "You'll see. Double Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Flai Roller', plus 'Volcano Hammer'!" Mira declared.

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned as Baliton rolled into a ball and rammed into Helios as Wilda took to the skies.

"So confident." Spectra mocked. "So foolish"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "Ability Card, set! 'Diffuse Quasar'!"

"There you are!" Wilda looked at Helios who had flew up to avoid his punch.

"Attacks systems operational." the computer droned as Helios released a stream of fire that split into numerous energy beams that rained on the two Subterra Bakugan.

"Wilda, Baliton!" Mira gasped.

"You can't help them now." Spectra scoffed.

_He's so powerful._ Mira mused as she picked up her defeated Bakugan. _Even Baliton and Wilda together can't defeat him._

"Mira." Spectra started. "What will you do now?"

"Mira!" Wilda reminded. "We can't stop now. We'll fight to the end. What do you say?"

"I say..." Mira replied. "You haven't won yet. Bring it on, Keith!"

"I admire your fighting spirit, my sister." Spectra remarked. "Gate Card, open! Cyborg Helios! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Mira was next. "Wilda, stand! It all come down to this. Here we go, Wilda."

"I'm ready, Mira." Wilda replied.

"Okay then." Mira tossed Baliton in. "Come, Bakugan Trap, Baliton!"

"It's useless no matter what you do." Spectra snorted. "Is the test run complete, Helios?"

"Yes." Helios replied. "All systems are online and fully loaded. Let's show them what I can do."

"This was a test run?" Mira echoed.

"Of course it was." Spectra replied. "First, I needed to test my ultimate Bakugan against a strong opponent like you, Mira."

"What wasn't full power?" even Wilda was shocked.

"Not even close." Helios replied. "You're only worth 20%."

"What?" Wilda exclaimed.

"Engage, Helios!" Spectra barked. "Let's show them maximum power!"

"Wilda, Baliton!" Mira winced at the shockwave as Helios powered up. "We need extra defense. Double Ability activate! 'Ground Borting', plus 'Heavy Assail'!"

"Spectra, it's time for the final blow." Helios looked at his partner when both Wilda and Baliton successfully defended against his attack.

"Yes, Helios." Spectra replied. "Show them why we shall reign supreme; why you're the greatest Bakugan of all!"

"Get ready, Mira." Wilda warned.

_I have to cancel out Helios' abilities before he attacks._ Mira mused.

"Ability activate." Spectra activated the Card.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Explosion Lambda'!" Spectra declared.

"What's that do?" Mira asked.

"Nothing much really." Spectra replied. "Just shuts down any ability opponents activate."

"Look at that." Wilda gasped, turning to the hole in the wall after Helios blasted through his rock wall effortlessly.

"That's unbelievable!" Mira gaped.

"Missed." Helios cursed. "The computer must still be adapting to my body senses."

"Darkening system, realigned." the computer droned.

"Wilda, Baliton!" Mira exclaimed when Helios fired another attack.

"That's it." she sank to her knees after both her Bakugan were taken out in one shot. "I lost. Your Cyborg Helios is too strong."

"I know." Spectra approached her. "From now on, you are an enemy of the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. Welcome to the Vexos, Mira Clay."

"I'm sorry." Mira muttered. "My friends."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Underground Take Down

SailorStar9: This will be the last update in a while, cos my brother will be on leave from the military for the next four days. And with him at home, I won't be able to get on the Internet. (Note to self) Must get router... (Outloud) So, this is Chapter 22. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: Underground Take Down

* * *

In the Ves Palace...

"My Prince." Spectra reported. "I have recruited a former Battle Brawler to our side. It's Mira Clay. She's Professor Clay's daughter."

:You are always full of surprises, loyal Spectra." Prince Hydron remarked. "But this? And I thought the Professor only had a son."

"What?" Spectra gasped. "I'm surprised my Prince knows about Clay's son."

"Your Prince knows many things." Prince Hydron supplied. "You might be surprised."

"So, you're Mira." he greeted the girl. "I have high hopes for you, my friend. I am counting on you to help me complete my collection."

"Collection?" Mira echoed.

"Would you like to see it?" Prince Hydron revealed the five fossilized Bakugan behind him.

"Those are..." Mira gaped in horror.

"Of course you know of the six Ancient Warrior Bakugan who saved New Vestroia." Prince Hydron stated. "I have collected five so far. But one of them still eludes me. Perhaps you'll get it for me, Mira Clay. The ultimate Bakugan Pyrus Dragoniod, Drago."

"Prince Hydron." one of the soldiers reported. "We're receiving a transmission from Vestal."

"Vestal?" Prince Hydron echoed. "Very well. Please put it through here."

"That is all." he turned to the two siblings. "You're both dismissed."

"Prince Hydron." King Zenaheld stated. "It amazes me how you can always find new ways to fail me."

"My dear father." Prince Hydron replied. "How nice of you to call and lend your son such unwavering support."

"Don't talk back!" King Zenaheld snapped. "Remember which one of us is King!"

"How could I forget?" Prince Hydron replied. "And what is the King's so upset about this time?"

"Can't you guess?" King Zenaheld retorted.

"I suppose that you must be worried and concerned about the destruction of the Dimensional Controllers: Alpha and Beta." Prince Hydron noted. "But you have nothing to fear, father. As long as the Controller here in Gamma City is operational, we have complete control over the Bakugan. I would never let you down, my King."

"For your sake, I hope you're right." King Zenaheld remarked. "If we lose Gamma City, we lose everything."

"Sire, the Vexos are on sight." Prince Hydron replied. "They will protect the Gamma Controller at all costs.

"They'd better, Hydron." King Zenaheld warned. "And you'd better curb your obsession for that girl."

"I told him, I'd handle it." Prince Hydron remarked once the connection was severed. "But he worries about me too much."

"Still..." he contracted Mylene. "Mylene."

"Yes?" Mylene answered. "I'm here.

"Good." Prince Hydron replied. "The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance will be arriving quite soon. Those annoying kids are bold when they're together. But you've shown how weak they are on their own. Divide and conquer."

"Yes, Your Highness." Mylene replied.

"And be sure to save the last one for me, won't you?" Prince Hydron added.

"You, Prince Hydron?" Mylene echoed.

"I have to put a show on for my father, so he can see how foolish it is to doubt my ability." Prince Hydron remarked.

"I will make the arrangements." Mylene replied.

"See that you do." Prince Hydron warned.

* * *

In Gamma City...

"What a spoiled brat." Mylene muttered when the connection was cut off. "That should be good for a laugh."

"Are you reading me, Lync?" Prince Hydron connected to Lync next. "It's Hydron."

"Yes, Lync here." Lync replied.

"I want you to take care of something for me." Prince Hydron instructed.

"Of course." Lync answered.

"Spectra should be returning to Gamma City soon." Prince Hydron replied. "Tell him I want the mechanical Bakugan they've been making for me prepared for brawling as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Prince." Lync replied.

"Prince Hydron has the delusions of grandeur." Spectra remarked, overhearing the conversation.

"And oh, one more thing." Prince Hydron added. "Keep a very close eye on Spectra. He's been becoming far too independent for my liking. I know he's up to something."

"Did you get that?" Lync greeted Spectra who had exited from the lift.

"You've got a tough job." Spectra noted. "Since you're going to keep an eye on me, you'd better have this, Lync."

"It seems the time to strike is now." he added, after Lync caught the earpiece.

* * *

On the outskirts of Gamma City...

"Here we are." Baron started. "Gamma City."

"Look at the size of that Dimensional Controller." Dan gaped.

"No, it's not the Controller." Ace corrected. "It's the elevator that connects Gamma City to the Ves Palace."

"That's handy." Dan noted.

"Then where is the Dimensional Controller?" Marucho blinked.

"It's down there." Baron pointed downwards.

"The whole city's underground?" Shun gaped.

"Oh yeah." Baron replied. "Gamma City is much more top-secret than Alpha and Beta City. This was the first Dimensional Controller that land on New Vestroia. It's the strongest one of all."

"Okay, how do we get inside?" Marucho asked.

"That way." Ace pointed to the dome. "With the central elevator. It's going to take us straight down to the heart of Gamma City."

"For once, something that's easy." Dan remarked. "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

"Wait Dan." Shun stopped him. "This whole thing's too easy."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Just take a look around." Shun replied. "The Vexos know we're coming, but there's no security; not a single guard."

"He's right." Baron agreed. "It's like they're daring us to come inside."

"They are." Ingram added. "It's a trap."

"Now what?" Dan asked.

"I'd look for another way in." Ace remarked. "But that's it."

"What do you say, Dan?" Marucho asked.

"It's not like we have much choice." Dan replied. "We've one last Dimensional Controller to destroy. Then the Bakugan are free again. We didn't come this far to hang around outside. We've got to go all the way!"

"Dan!" Drago remarked.

"Let's go!" Nemus agreed.

"My head says we should be careful." Ace added.

"But we'd only end up back in the same place." Baron commented.

"Yes." Percival nodded.

"Right." Marucho agreed.

"Shun, are you in?" Dan asked the Venus Brawler.

"Alright." Shun replied. "But everyone, you need to be on the lookout."

"Okay." Marucho nodded.

"You've got it." Baron added.

"Alright, let's do this!" Dan cheered. "Okay, go!"

At his command, the group entered the dome.

"So, this is the entrance to Gamma City." Dan noted.

"Yo, Dan." Ace stated. "Quick, the main elevator is over there."

"Not so fast." Volt intervened.

"Volt." Ace looked at the Haos Vexos.

"I'd wonder when you'd show." Dan added.

"If you want inside, you'll have to get past me." Volt issued his challenge.

"That shouldn't take very long." Dan stepped up.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two Haos Brawlers chorused as Baron took over the battle.

"Baron!" Ace chided.

"Nemus and I will take care of this." Baron replied. "Right, Nemus?"

"Right, Baron." Nemus answered.

"Gate Card, set!" Volt started. "Bakugan, roll! Haos Brontes, stand!"

"Time for your spanking, baby Brawler." Brontes chuckled.

"We'll see." Baron retorted. "Bakugan, roll! Nemus, stand!"

"You're too slow." Brontes mocked as the two went head-on.

"I'll hold him off." Nemus told the rest of the group. "Now go!"

"Okay, we'll go on to smash the Controller." Dan replied. "Are you with me?"

"Just me and you." Volt remarked after the rest took off. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'G-Frontier'." Volt activated the card.

"Where did the spares come from?" Nemus wondered as Brontes created multiple illusions of himself.

"Who ordered the super-sized fries?" Baron asked when a giant Brontes appeared before them.

"You'll need a much bigger army to defeat us." Nemus remarked and tried to slice through the large Brontes. "It's just an illusion."

"Hey, that's good." Baron noted. "We have nothing to worry about. We are not afraid of ghosts, are we?"

"You will be, when I'm done." Volt replied.

"Let's do it, Nemus!" Baron shouted. "Ability activate! Huh? What happened?"

"This ability is more than illusion." Volt supplied. "'G-Frontier' shuts down any ability. And not only that, it also subtracts 200 from your power level."

"Nemus!" Baron exclaimed when Brontes rammed into Nemus relentlessly.

"'Darkus Howl Drigger'!" Volt activated another ability.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"You'll ingenue here if you think you can defeat me." Brontes mocked.

"Another one bites the dust." Volt added when Nemus was defeated. "You're making this so easy."

"We're show you!" Baron snapped. "My 'Life Gauge' isn't empty yet. Nemus and I have been through too much! And we didn't come here to lose! Gate Card, set! Bring it on, big mouth!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Come on!" Dan dashed in, after making sure the coast was clear.

"Where are the people?" Marucho blinked when he saw the city was empty.

"There aren't any." Ace supplied. "Gamma City isn't a town. It's a Bakugan research facility. But we should still keep it down."

"Right, keep it down." Dan facefaulted. "Good to go."

"So, if the Vexos do show up, we'll strike." Ace added. "We'll sue full power and not endanger people."

"Welcome to your surprise party." Shadow sang.

"Shadow Prove and Mylene!" Dan retorted.

"Nothing gets past you fools." Mylene remarked.

"Did somebody order birthday clowns?" Dan inquired.

"We don't have time for this." Ace remarked.

"Marucho." Shun looked at the younger Brawler.

"What?" Marucho blinked. "What?"

"Oh..." he nodded in realization. "Right."

"Dan, Shun and I will take care of these two." he told Dan as the two stepped up.

"Yeah, Ingram and I want payback." Elfin replied. "So go like a banana and split!"

"Shun." Dan looked at the Ventus Brawler.

"Go get that Controller and Eva." Shun nodded.

"Enough!" Mylene snapped.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the quartet chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Mylene started. "Bakugan, roll! Aquos Elico, stand!"

"You called?" Elico manifested.

"Don't forget me." Shadow added. "Bakugan, roll! Darkus Hades, stand!"

"My turn." Shun tossed Ingram in. "Bakugan, roll, Ventus Ingram, stand!"

"It's about time." Ingram stood.

"Bakugan, roll!" Marucho tossed Elfin in. "Aquos Elfin, stand!"

"Dear diary, today I'm going to demolish big, bad Bakugan." Elfin declared. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Me first!" Shadow sang. "Ability activate! 'Saurer Cannon'!"

"Aren't you going to warm up?" Elfin asked.

"Watch out, Shun!" Marucho warned.

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Armored Victory'!"

"Elfin, brace yourself." Ingram cautioned.

"Ability activate!" Marucho added. "'Blue Shield'!"

"Let's fight this fire, with water!" Elfin grinned, a dome of water guarding her.

"Can't catch me!" she taunted when the energy blasts were deflected.

"Get down!" Shadow warned.

"Got to go!" Ace told Dan.

"Right!" Dan replied. "Good luck! We're out of here! You got them!"

"You're going to bring the whole city down!" Mylene snapped.

"Where do you think you're going?" he looked over to the two escaping Brawlers. "Come back here!"

"Just let them go." Mylene replied. "Leave them to the others."

"What do you mean?" Shadow demanded.

"Hydron wants Dan Kuso for himself." Mylene replied. "We just need to focus on this battle. Now, recharge. Your precious pile of junk has run out of juice. Elico! Ability activate! 'Scramble Zwei'!"

"Not so fast!" Marucho retorted. "Ability activate! 'Delta Marine Snow'!"

"Let it snow!" Elfin declared.

"What?" Elico demanded. "Why won't my power level rise?"

"What's wrong?" Mylene inquired.

"Something's up." Shadow added. "Hades won't return!"

"This is a timeout!" Elfin declared. "We've blocked all your abilities until you start behaving yourselves!"

"Shun, take it!" Marucho told the older Brawler.

"Come on Ingram! Let's roll!" Shun told his partner.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!' Shun activated the card. "'Shadow Echo'!"

"Got it." Ingram replied and disappeared into the ground.

"Where did she go?" Elico demanded.

Appearing behind him, Ingram grabbed hold on Elico and tossed him to the ground, 'Seismic-Toss'-style.

"Elico, decrease 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"Impossible!" Mylene growled. "You may have won that round, but I'll make you pay."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let's do it again, Elfin!" Marucho told his partner. "Ability activate! 'Shooting Stardust'!"

"Power level exchange complete." the mechanical voice droned.

"And one more!" Elfin declared, finishing Hades off with one final punch after raining numerous punches on the mechanical Bakugan.

"Hades!" Shadow exclaimed. "Did she hurt you? How can a little dweener like you do that to me? How, how, how, how, how?"

"This time, we're first." Shun pulled out a Gate Card. "Gate Card, open! Bakugan, roll! Ventus Ingram, stand!"

"Say nighty-night." Shadow growled. "Bakugan, roll! Darkus Hades, stand!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What is this?" Mira gaped in shock.

"These are the elite mechanical Bakugan that father and I have been developing for Prince Hydron." Spectra replied.

"You're going to give these to Prince Hydron?" Mira echoed.

"I have decided it would be better to keep them for myself." Spectra replied. "Soon, I will convert the receptors so they will only respond to my command. With these and Helios, I will control and hold the most powerful combination of Bakugan in the universe. Even if he is fighting against the perfect Dragoniod, there is no way Helios can lose. There is no one who can stand in my way. Soon, they will all kneel before me, the Vexos, Prince Hydron and even the King himself. After that, there will be no limit to my power!"

"Oh Keith..." Mira muttered.

"Only a few more adjustments and they'll be finished." Spectra added. "Gus, Mira. Take these Bakugan. Use them in battle. Then I want you to bring back the data on Percival and Drago."

"You want me to fight?" Mira gasped.

"All due respect, Master Spectra." Gus remarked. "But are you sure it's safe to trust Mira?"

"Once again, you are questioning me, Gus." Spectra growled.

"It's just..." Gus protested. "I don't think it's smart."

"She is none of your concern." Spectra replied. "Now, activate the 'Trans-system'."

"Yes, sir." Gus released the locks.

"Take them and go." Spectra instructed. "Dan Kuso and Ace will arrive soon."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What's the matter, Nemus?" Brontes mocked.

"Which one?" Nemus mused. "Which one?"

"I'll use a Bakugan Trap to escape this trap." Baron decided. "Go, Haos Piercian!"

"Changing up, noob?" Volt snarled. "Ability activate! "Darkus Slice'!"

"'Darkus Slice' and down." Brontes mocked.

"Hey freak! It's not safe waving that thing around!" Baron retorted as Brontes tossed his scythe. "Ability activate! 'Soliton Deflector'! Now, Ability activate! 'Spark Roa'! That ought to pine you down."

"There's still more where that came from!" he added, having won the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ability activate!" Shun activated his card. "'Shadow Split'! Choose or lose, Hades."

"Just grab one! Any one!" Shadow whined.

"If you can't keep them together, I'll take over." Mylene replied. "Bakugan, roll! Elico, stand! Attribute change!"

"Haos Elico is here!" Elico declared.

"Ability activate!" Mylene continued. "Now! 'Flash Freeze'!"

"Ingram!" Shun exclaimed.

"What's happening" Ingram inquired when her replicas disappeared. "No!"

"Cowards!" she growled when Elico grabbed her from behind.

"Do it, Shadow Prove!" Mylene barked when Elico got Ingram into Hades' firing range.

"Now, for some serious grindage." Shadow grinned. "Ability activate! 'Phaser Trident'!"

"Okay Elfin!" Marucho told his partner. "You're on! Bakugan, roll! Elfin, stand!"

"Attribute change!" Elfin declared. "I'm in a Ventus kind of mood! Sun, wind and rain combine! Ventus Elfin will blow you away! So hang on tight!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho shouted. "'Jamming Out'!"

"Getting dizzy?" Elfin inquired, releasing her attack and allowing Ingram to escape Elico's grasp.

"NO!" Mylene exclaimed when Hades' attack clashed into Elico. "Not them!"

"'Jamming Out' reflects an opponent's attack right back at them." Elfin supplied. "So, that's taking out them!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where's that from?" Ace demanded when the lift was jammed.

"They're brawling." Dan replied.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Guess this means it's my turn next." Prince Hydron sipped his tea.

"And I see my little Princess is here." he looked over to a third screen, showing Eva at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the palace

"I suppose it would be rude not to greet my bride." he pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel to activate the security system he had installed especially for her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"It's just a little further." Ace and Dan dashed out of the lift.

"I hope the others are okay." Drago remarked.

"We'll go back for them." Dan promised. "As soon as we're finished here!"

"Dan, up ahead!" Ace warned.

"If I were you, I won't worry about your friends." Gus stated.

"It's Gus and..." Dan retorted. "No way! Mira!"

"Then it's true!" Ace added.

"Okay, Mira." Gus looked over at the other Subterra Brawler. "Prove you are loyal to Spectra. I want to see it with my own eyes."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Wall to Wall Brawl

SailorStar9: Chapter 22 goes up. This is Chapter 23.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: Wall to Wall Brawl

* * *

In the Ves Palace...

"This is unacceptable." Prince Hydron growled after hearing Mira' report. "My orders were clear. Spectra knew the mechanical Bakugan were for my use."

"There's nothing to worry about." Spectra assured.

"Spectra..." Prince Hydron hissed.

"Prince Hydron." Spectra greeted the Prince via a holographic screen.

"There you are." Prince Hydron spat.

"I simply gave your Bakugan to Mira and Gus to test them for you." Spectra reasoned. "Besides, if the Battle Brawlers are defeated, then they're not worth your time. Are they, my Prince?

"I supposed that you're right." Prince Hydron agreed. "I guess I can trust your judgment this time."

* * *

In Gamma City...

"Fool!" Spectra snorted once the connection was cut off. "It is time, Mira."

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Mira!" Dan exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You're really going to turn your back on the Bakugan and your friends?"

"I'm a Bakugan Brawler, Dan." Mira reminded. "I have to honor what the battle decides. Spectra won fair and square. I'm now with him."

"Mira!" Dan chided.

"Are you kidding?" Ace snapped. "You lose a match and suddenly you abandon everything you care about? Was everything you told me about the Resistance a lie? I trusted you!"

"Calm down, Ace." Percival chided.

"It was you, Mira." Ace continued his tirade. "You're the one who taught me to hear their voices. You convinced me the stakes were too high to ignore. How can you throw all that away like it's nothing? Mira!"

"That's over now." Mira replied. "I promised my brother I'd stop you. So, if you want to go any further, you and Dan will have to go through me. From now on, I brawl for the Vexos."

"What?" Ace was shocked.

"No way!" Dan snapped. "Mira!"

"Just drop it." Ace cut him off. "I won't let anyone stop us from rescuing the Bakugan, not even you, Mira. Not ever. That's it, no more talk. Right, Dan?"

"Right, Ace!" Dan agreed.

"Okay, it's time to show this traitor." Ace readied to battle.

"You heard him." Dan nodded. "Now, bring it on!"

"Anything to stop Ace's whining." Gus replied as Mira placed the compartment on the floor. "Deactivate lock."

"What's that?" Ace inquired.

"Don't know, don't care." Dan replied.

"The Resistance is over." Gus declared. "You just don't know it."

"Gauntlet, activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the four chorused.

"Gate Card, open!" Mira tossed in a Gate Card. "Okay, Darkus Dark Hound, activate! Bakugan, stand!"

"Nice doggy!" Dan looked at the mechanical Bakugan.

"He's all bite." Ace remarked. "She's mine! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! They're ahead now, but once I open the Gate Card, Percival's power will go up. What now, Mira?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"You guys are so outmatched." Shadow mocked. "It's pathetic. Ability activate! 'Full Burst'!"

"Plus 1000?" Marucho echoed. "Are you kidding me?"

"That's serious power." Shun agreed.

"Let them have it, Hades!" Shadow declared.

"Is this a little excessive or what?" Elfin exclaimed as she and Ingram dodged the energy blasts.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well Volt, is that all you've got?" Baron taunted.

"I'm got plenty more." Volt replied. "Double ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Sub-dimension'." Volt declared. "Here it comes! Plus, 'Aurora Dimension'."

"Nemus!" Baron shouted.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he blinked as Nemus was attacked by Brontes' light rings. "Multiple heads? But how? It's the lights! This aurora effect is blinding Nemus. Come Bakugan Trap, Piercian! I just hope I'm not too late."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Double ability activate!" Baron declared. "'Tank Bunker'! And let's add 'Ancient Glow'!"

"You want light?" Nemus growled. "You got it!"

"No fair!" Brontes whined as Nemus shone his light beam at them.

"Yeah, we won!" Baron beamed as they won the battle.

"No time to celebrate." Nemus reminded. "The others need us, Baron."

"Oh yeah." Baron noted. "You're right. We've got to help Master Dan and the others. Come on, Nemus."

"Nice brawl, dweeb." Volt remarked, blocking Baron's path. "Go ahead."

"See you around." Baron commented and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Eva was proceeding up the stairway when she sensed a sudden surge of evil energy, as streams of black energy burst from the ground and around her. Some of the evil energy then forced her back down the stairs.

"How is it, Princess?" Prince Hydron mocked, a screen appearing in front of the fallen Pillar as the dark energy danced about her. "You have scorned me for the last time! This shall be your execution ground! Accept the loneliness of the road of death. Your misery is just beginning."

Getting to her feet, Eva proceeded forward.

The streams of dark energy clamored before her into a large energy thread, throwing her off-balance.

Using her Spear, Eva prevented herself from falling back down the stairway as she pressed forward.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan tossed Drago in. "Drago, stand!"

"Finally, the Dragoniod." Gus remarked. "This is it! Ventus Spitarm!"

"Ability activate!" Mira cut in. "'Darkus Howlithe'!"

"Percival!" Ace warned as the mechanical Bakugan Trap released his attack.

"What?" Percival demanded as the attack was directed at Drago. "Drago!"

"Ability activate!" Mira continued. "'Darkus Paralyze'!"

"I can't move!" Percival growled when he found himself trapped within the energy cage.

"You keep getting in my way!" Gus retorted.

"Fine then." Mira replied. "You take Percival, I'll take Drago."

"Just remember whose side you're on." Gus warned. "Now go, Ventus Spitarm! Activate! Bakugan, stand!"

"Okay Dan." Mira challenged. "Come and get us."

"Oh, we will, Mira." Dan promised.

"Ability activate!" Gus started. "'Ventus Diffuse'"!

"Double ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Burning Tornado', plus 'Burning Dragon'! Can you take the heat, Mira?"

_Now._ Mira decided. "Gate Card, open! 'Darkus Reactor'!"

"So, now we're even." she smiled.

"Wake up!" Gus scolded.

"My power level went up?" Percival was astonished. Blocking Spitarm's attack, he kicked the Ventus mechanical Bakugan off.

"Are you kidding?" Gus demanded. "Mira, what are you doing?"

"My mistake." Mira replied.

"Percival." Drago stated.

"Yes, something is up." Percival agreed.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Keep going, guys!" Dan encouraged. "Ability activate! 'Burning Dragon'!"

"Ability activate!" Mira countered. "'Darkus Hade'!"

"Oops, bad idea." she remarked when Drago defeated the mechanical Bakugan.

"Maybe you can still get your money back on these cyber Bakugan, Gus." Dan joked.

_Dan, Ace. You're my last hope. Please come through._ Mira prayed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Shall we finish this?" Ingram asked as she and Elfin charged.

"You bet, Ingram." Elfin replied.

"What gives?" Shadow demanded as the two Ventus Bakugan rammed into Hades. "Why are we losing?"

"Stop whining." Mylene scolded.

"And, we're done here." Shun declared after Shadow and Mylene lost their 'Life Points'.

"We did it, Shun!" Marucho beamed.

"Let's help Dan and the others." Shun took off.

"Oh right!" Marucho agreed.

"Forget it." Mylene stopped Shadow from following. "Leave them. We are going to the palace."

"Why?" Shadow pressed. "Forget it, I don't want to know."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Gate Card, set!" Dan tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Mira, you can stay out of this." Gus pushed Mira aside. "Aquos Grafias, activate! Bakugan, stand!"

"Go, Percival!" Ace released his partner. "Two to one. Hey, Gus, why don't you just give up now?"

"Laugh all you want, Ace." Gus growled. "Because soon, you'll be crying all the way home!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Gus declared. "'Aquos Press Shield'!"

"You asked for it." Ace remarked.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Darkus Driver'!" Ace declared.

"Ability activate!" Dan added. "'Burning Dragon'! Try and beat that!"

"Looks like I just did." Gus replied when Grafias' shield deflected the fireball.

"That can't be right!" Dan exclaimed.

"With 'Aquos Press Shield', every time your power level goes up, mine does too." Gus supplied. "So, keep it coming."

"Fine then, we're snug either way." Ace replied.

"Come on." Gus taunted. "I'm waiting for your next move."

"Subterra Grakas Hound, activate!" Mira cut in. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Back off, Mira!" Gus growled. "You've already done enough damage it is. I've finally got this under control."

"I can't." Mia retorted. "Spectra's depending on me for data too. They won't know what hit them."

"What is she doing?" Dan asked as the Subterra mechanical Bakugan charged. "Can't just wait."

"Hold it and wait." Ace stopped him. "Increasing your power levels is just what he wants."

"Yeah, but I've got a feeling I can take out Mira." Dan replied. "Ability activate! 'Burning Dragon'!"

"I don't know what you're up to, but this better work." Gus warned.

"Told you so." Mira replied. "Doesn't matter how strong the attack is, if it's just reflected back. Ability activate! 'Subterra Seeker'!"

"What the..." Dan gasped as the fireball was deflected.

"Grakas Hound, power level 600." the mechanical voice droned.

"Drago, are you okay?" Dan asked.

"Yes Dan, I'm fine." Drago replied. "However, Mira is a formidable opponent. It's taking everything I've got. But the power of that attack was only half of what it could have been. Why?"

"Weird." Dan agreed.

_Come on Dan, figure it out what I'm doing_. Mira pleaded.

"That's it!" Dan realized. "Let's do this!"

"There's Dan!" Marucho remarked as he and Shun arrived to the battle.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Baron followed closely behind.

"Looks like Dan's brawling Mira." Marucho replied.

"Gate Card, open!" Dan declared. "'Pyrus Reactor'!"

"You stoop!" Gus mocked. "The more power you pour on, the more power you give Graffias."

_Stay with me, Dan._ Mira pleaded.

"Pyrus Spyderfencer, activate!" she activated another mechanical Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Why did you do that, Mira?" Gus demanded. "We're already winning this."

"And now, I'm finishing it off." Mira ignored him.

"Mira..." Drago trailed.

"It's like... maybe she's..." Dan added.

"Still with us." Drago finished his sentence.

"But we can't be sure ." Percival added.

_Dan, Ace. I need your help to stop Spectra, to stop my brother. Please, give me the strength._ Mira pleaded.

"Mira!" Dan gasped when her plea reached him.

"That's it." Gus retorted. "Move over! Ability activate! 'Aquos Cyclowave'!"

"No way!" Dan countered. "Come Bakugan Trap: Scorpion!"

"Now, Darkus Dark Hound, activate!" Mira activated the Darkus mechanical Bakugan.

"Mira, what's with you?" Gus demanded.

"I'm busy, back off!" Mira retorted.

"Wow!" Marucho gaped.

"You said it." Baron agreed.

"Now, Ability activate!" Dan grinned.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"What the..." Gus was taken aback when Pyrus Scorpion deflected Graffias' attack.

"That's 'Max Reflector'!" Dan supplied. "It takes your attack and sends it back at twice the power! And here's the best part, boozer, it's going to blow through all of your Bakugan at once!"

"Power decrease." the mechanical voice droned as Dan claimed the three mechanical Bakugan traps.

"Alright, Mira." Dan looked over at Mira. "Way to go."

"Thanks Dan." Mira replied.

"What was that about?" Ace was confused.

"I think you were always right, Ace." Percival added.

"So Mira," Dan stated. "Never planned on betraying us afterall."

"Of course." Ace smiled. "I never really believed it."

"You lost your battle on purpose?" Gus glared. "You traitor!"

* * *

In the control room...

"This is how you treat your brother, Mira?" Spectra growled.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Get out!" Gus pushed Mira to the ground. "If you think you're walking out of here with three mechanical Bakugan, you're wrong! Come on, forget Mira! I'm taking you both on myself! Give me back what is mine!"

"That ain't happening!" Dan retorted.

"Those were won fair and square." Ace added.

"Haos Brachium!" Gus activated the last mechanical Bakugan. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Well, you can't say you won't warned." Ace remarked. "Payback time."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voiced droned.

"Ability activate!" Ace declared. "'Battle Marionette'! I call out Spitarm!"

"You can't do that!" Gus remarked.

"Come Bakugan Trap!" Ace tossed Falcon Fly in. "Falcon Fly!'"

"Hey Dan, looks like the gang's all here." he added.

"What's your move?" Dan smirked.

"I'll show you!" Gus growled. "Double Ability activate! 'Haos Unity' plus 'Ventus Power Blow'!"

"I can't believe it!" Marucho exclaimed. "He sucked the powers of all his Bakugan!"

"This could be bad." Mira muttered.

"Drago, that's a lot of firepower." Dan noted.

"Nothing we can't handle." Drago agreed.

"You think there's safety in numbers, Percival?" Ace grinned.

"Not for the Vexos." Percival replied.

"Here we go!" Gus declared.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Gus shouted. "'Aquos Press Shield'!"

"Nice try." Ace remarked. "I'm going to make your big, bad shield disappear. Ability activate! 'Darkus Maiden'!"

"If you like that," he added, setting another Ability Card once Percival shattered Grafias' shield.

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Ace declared. "'Misty Shadow'! Go, Falcon Fly!"

"If the Dimensional Controller is below us, this battle could work to our advantage." Shun reasoned.

"Should be, but what's the big deal?" Marucho asked.

"I've got a feeling, if Dan and Ace keeps upping the energy, this battle could overload the Gamma Controller, just like we did to the Alpha and Beat Controllers." Shun explained.

"Sounds good." Marucho noted.

"Once it explodes, it could mean..." Shun trailed off. "We beat the Vexos once and for all."

"Now Dan, you're up." Ace looked at the Pyrus Brawler.

"Got it!" Dan replied. "Double Ability activate! "Satellite Impact', plus 'Strike Dragon'!"

At that, Drago released his power, which was then magnified by Scorpion, the powered up attack washing through the remaining mechanical Bakugan.

"Shutdown!" Dan declared upon winning the battle.

"Nice work." Drago noted, returning to his partner once Dan claimed the other three mechanical Bakugan.

"You too, man." Dan added.

"What is going on?" he asked once the ground trembled under their feet.

"It's blowing!" Marucho exclaimed as the Dimensional Controller crackled.

"Let's go!" Shun told the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a corridor...

"Hey, there was a flaw too!" Shadow remarked as the roof started crumbling.

"So much for divide and conquer." Mylene scowled. "There's nothing more we can do here. Let's get out before we're buried alive."

* * *

In the throne room...

"Oh well." Prince Hydron shrugged. "I guess it's all up to me now."

* * *

Meanwhile in the crumbling Gamma City...

"Mira!" Ace hollered as the ground collapsed underneath them.

Both Drago and Ingram manifested and whisked the teens to safety.

"Thanks Drago!" Dan beamed when the Pyrus Dragoniod caught him, Mira and Marucho on his back.

"You too, Ingram." Shun looked up at his partner who had caught him one hand, with Ace and Baron in the other.

* * *

Once safely on the ground...

"I can't believe it!" Baron exclaimed. "We finally destroyed the last of the Vestals' Dimensional Controllers!"

"And best of all, now all the Bakugan will be free for good." Marucho added.

"Congrats, everyone." Dan beamed.

"I'm sorry, guys." Mira started. "I... I'm really sorry. I almost..."

"No sorries, okay?" Dan cut her off.

"It's okay." Marucho added.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Mira." Shun agreed.

"Thanks." Mira replied. "You guys are the best."

"You had us a little worried there." Dan added.

"But we always knew that in your heart, you're with us, Mira." Baron noted.

"I admit, I got a little scared back there." Marucho admitted. "When I saw you battling with Dan, but you were really helping him."

"Yeah, first I didn't know what you were doing." Dan remarked. "I feel like a dock."

"It's not hard to fool you, Dan." Shun joked.

"You're right." Dan agreed.

"I always believed in you." Ace remarked, in midst of the laughter. "I know you. You never go back on your word."

"Thank you." Mira looked at the Darkus Brawler.

"Cool it." Dan cut in. "There's still one more thing to do."

Nodding to everyone, he declared, "Next stop: the Ves Palace!"

* * *

In the control room...

"I'm sorry, Master Spectra." Gus reported. "But Mira..."

"Forget Mira." Spectra growled. "She means nothing to me. We still have the ultimate weapon. Let it be our little present to the Resistance, and my dear sister: Mira Clay!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Ultimate Bakugan

SailorStar9: Chapter 23 goes up, this is Chapter 24 and two more chapters until this fic is put on stasis until the next season comes out.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: Ultimate Bakugan

* * *

Outside the Ves Palace...

"Prince Hydron thinks he's safe, in his sky palace." Ace snorted as Percival carried him upwards.

"But he's not as long as Tigrerra and the others are his prisoners." Baron agreed, riding on Nemus.

"I've seen them." Mira replied, as she rode on Wilda. "They've been turned into bronze statues in his throne room."

"That's horrible." Marucho remarked on Elfin's head. "We've got to free them!"

"We will, Marucho." Shun assured on Ingram's shoulder. "We'll free them all!"

"Hang on, guys!" Dan shouted on Drago's head. "We're coming! And this time, nothing's going to stop us!"

* * *

In the throne room...

"Don't celebrate your victory yet." Prince Hydron remarked. "I won't give my collection to anybody. Final Controller, on."

"Now, let's see how my dear Princess is faring." he opened a screen to reveal Eva who had already arrived to the upper half of the stairway.

* * *

On the stairway...

"Come over here, Princess." Prince Hydron taunted. "Let your blood flow before the Dark Queen's statue! C'mon, Princess."

Eva winced as the spiked tendrils on the ground pierced through her legs.

Prince Hydron chuckled as the Pillar continued her trek upwards.

"After this, it will be really worthwhile to rejoice." the Vestal Prince smirked as a tendril wrapped itself around Eva's waist and another snaked around her right arm, the thorns causing her to bleed from her newly opened wounds.

"Your blood, Princess, will trickle out drop by drop, until it's all dry." his smirk widened as Eva traversed upwards, despite her injuries.

"So Hydron, I know now that your feelings towards me..." Eva told the smirking Prince, having sank to the ground on her knees in the midst of the spiked-tendril carpet. "Is hatred?"

"Not only that." Prince Hydron corrected. "The Dark Queen's statue shall channel the blood of the Pillar to the Dark Castle, therefore Dark Serenity-sama's power will also be totally revived by this and rule again in this Universe. No doubt, my rank shall also increase tremendously in Serenity-sama's eyes and I shall rule the Universe alongside with her!"

"Soon, I'll be invincible in this Universe with everyone under me!" he declared as two of the tendrils closed in around Eva's shoulders.

"So, that is your true purpose afterall." Eva noted.

"What if it is?" Prince Hydron taunted. "You have just one choice. C'mon, my dear Princess."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Castle...

"Yes, Hydron, give me more!" Dark Serenity guffawed as she was bathed in a pillar of energy in her power drainage chamber, absorbing Eva's Holy Cosmo in delicious glee. "Soon, very soon, the Universe will be mine!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Watch out!" Nemus warned as the final Dimensional Controller's energy rippled towards them, returning the Bakugan into their ball forms.

"What's going on?" Baron exclaimed, losing his foothold.

"We're reverting again!" Wilda replied.

"Elfin!" Marucho called out. "It's a long way down without you!"

Releasing his grappling hook when Ingram reverted back, Shun grabbed Mira and Marucho and swung onto the elevator.

"You got us, but who's got them?" Marucho asked as the other six fell downwards.

"Stay calm, Baron." Nemus assured.

"Ace!" Percival went after his partner.

"Going down!" Dan hollered, falling.

The three teens were saved from being crushing to the ground by their fluttering, ball-formed partners.

"Thank you, Drago." Dan looked at the panting Bakugan. "That was above and beyond."

"You're heavier than I remember." Drago remarked.

"He means you're welcome." Nemus translated.

"Where is Shun and the others?" Dan asked.

"I'm sure they're alright." Drago replied. "Shun, Mira and Marucho should be half-way to Ves Palace by now."

* * *

On the elevator...

"That was totally weird." Marucho noted. "Why did you guys turn back into balls?"

"Yeah, didn't we destroy all the Dimensional Controllers?" Elfin asked.

"Well, it looks like the Prince kept one in reserve." Shun reasoned.

"It seems the young Prince is trickier than we thought." Ingram noted.

"I just hope the others are okay." Mira remarked.

"They're okay." Wilda assured. "Drago won't let them down."

"I guess so." Mira commented.

"Wilda's right." Shun cut in.

"You think?" Mira blinked.

"Dan's been in worse spots than this." Shun replied. "We need to go on with the mission."

* * *

On the ground...

"Guess we're taking the stairs." Dan remarked.

"Yeah, Master Dan!" Baron agreed. "Did you say take the stairs? That'll take forever! And then, we'll be all sweaty and tired."

"If we've returned to ball form, then there's another Dimensional Controller up there." Percival reasoned.

"We can't fly you all up to the Palace like this." Nemus added.

"I agree." Drago noted. "We'll have to find another way."

"What's the point?" Helios mocked. "Your true battle is right here. We have a score to settle, Dragoniod."

"Helios!" Drago exclaimed.

"The same goes for us." Spectra added. "Dan Kuso."

"You got that right." Dan retorted.

"There can't be two Ultimate Bakugan." Spectra declared.

"Drago." Dan looked at his partner.

"I'm ready." Drago replied.

"Sorry Ace, Baron." Dan turned to the other two. "Before we can head up to Ves Palace, I'm going to finish off Spectra in a battle."

"Are you going to talk or brawl?" Spectra taunted.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Spectra started. "Behold the Ultimate Bakugan! Cyborg Pyrus Helios! Bakugan, roll! Helios, stand!"

"You ready dude?" Dan asked his partner.

"Yes." Drago replied.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan tossed Drago in. "Drago, stand!"

"You've never seen anything like Cyborg Helios." Spectra smirked.

"Something's not right." Dan noted as the smoke cleared. "What have they done to him?"

"Helios, you've turned your body in to a machine?" Drago demanded. "How could you sink so low?"

"So low?" Helios mocked. "You're wrong! I've been reborn as an Ultimate Bakugan."

"Double Ability activate!" Dan wasted no time. "'Burning Dragon', plus 'Burning Tornado'!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned. "Ability Card, set."

"Ability: 'Farbus' activate!" Spectra called.

"'Burning Dragon' damage, 28%, repairing." the computer droned. "'Burning Tornado' damage 40%, repairing. System diagnostic and repair, complete."

"No way!" Dan exclaimed.

"System rebooting." the computer continued. "Battle systems, online. Restoring original power level."

"Increase, 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"There's no damage at all?" Drago was stunned.

"We're just getting started." Helios scoffed.

"Uploading Dragoniod's interception program: Omega Welf." the computer reported. "'Farbus' ability still active. Increase power level: 100."

"His power level's the same as Drago's." Dan gaped.

"'Farbus', Fully Automatic Reaction Battle System." Spectra translated. "This is why you can never triumph. Cyborg Helios is the perfect blend of Bakugan-like and Vestal technology; a new breed of Bakugan that gives me ultimate power!"

"Not good." Dan remarked.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Chaos Shock Cannon'!"

"Oh no!" Baron exclaimed when Drago was taken out with one single hit. "Master Dan!"

"Drago!" Nemus added.

"Stay cool." Ace advised. "Dan's 'Life Gauge' isn't used up yet."

"But Helios' formidable." Percival added.

"Gate Card, open!" Dan tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Drago, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Spectra tossed Helios in. "Helios, stand!"

"Drago, Helios is pretty tough." Dan warned.

"I know, but I won't lose again." Drago replied. "Not to him."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan declared. "'Strike Dragon'!"

"Power level doubled." the mechanical voice droned. "Ability Card, set."

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Farbus'!"

"Dragoniod defensive systems active." the computer reported.

"What?" Dan demanded when Helios remained unscathed.

"Analyzing 'Strike Dragon' data." the computer continued. "Increase power level: 500."

"It's that computer again." Dan growled. "His power levels keep on back up."

"What do you think now, Dragoniod?" Helios taunted. "You can't hurt me. I'm more powerful than you are; more powerful than the Perfect Core itself!"

"More powerful than the Perfect Core?" Drago echoed. "We shall see."

"Got it, Drago!" Dan remarked, looking at the rainbow-colored card.

"Strike the final blow, Helios!" Spectra ordered.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Explosion Lambda'!"

"This is the end, Drago." Helios remarked as he charged up.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when the attack struck the Pyrus Dragoniod.

* * *

Meanwhile on the stairway...

_Drago, despite being a loyal Warrior, constantly fighting for me, however, in this battle, your courage and will power alone won' t be able to secure victory. As such, only by choosing this way, can I save New Vestroia from the malice and ambitions of the Vexos._ Eva passed her thoughts to the battling Drago as she truncated up the carpeted stairs.

_I can only save New Vestroia using this way..._ she sank to her knees as the number of her injuries increased with every step she took.

_Hydron!_ She glared at the smirking Vestal Prince as she got back up to her feet with the support of her Spear.

_Just as I thought..._ she mused, the after-image of Dark Serenity appearing behind Prince Hydron.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the battlefield...

_I understand your sacrifice now, Princess._ Drago returned the Pillar's thoughts. _And I will not fail you!_

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan called. "'Maximum Dragon'!"

"Pathetic." Helios scoffed. "You'd never stand a chance."

"Unable to analyze strategy." the computer droned. "Warning, Dragoniod power fading."

"So, you think you're more powerful than the Perfect Core?" Drago inquired, appearing before Helios. "Think again!"

With that, he hammered Helios with an upper-cut.

"Yes, JKO!" Dan beamed. "Way to go!"

"Master Dan blew him out of the water!" Baron cheered.

"Yeah, but next one decides it." Ace replied.

"Gate Card, open!" Spectra tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Let's do it, Drago!" Dan told his partner. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Helios, stand!" Spectra barked.

"Drago, stand!" Dan instructed.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Looks like Spectra's having some trouble." Prince Hydron noted. "I'll have to show him how it's done."

"Lync, is the ultimate mechanical Bakugan battle-ready?" he opened a link to the Ventus Vexo.

"Yes." Lync replied.

"Good." Prince Hydron stood up. "Then, deliver it to me immediately."

"Well, about that." Lync stammered. "Spectra took off with both units. I'm sorry, Prince."

"Outrageous!" Prince Hydron barked. "How dare he defy me!?"

"Please forgive me, sire!" Lync bowed. "It's all my fault."

"Get out of my sight, Lync." Prince Hydron demanded. "I'll figure out how to punish you later."

"Very well, my Prince." Lync replied.

"Well, Spectra." Prince Hydron mused after the connection was cut off. "You're playing a very dangerous little game."

"It's useless, Dragoniod." he looked at the battle at the foot of the Ves Palace via a screen.

"Your Princess has already dedicated her life to Serenity-sama." he remarked as a trap door opened in the ground, revealing Eva.

"Princess!" he frowned when he saw Eva raise her Cosmo. "Or you...!"

"Hydron, I shall destroy the ambitious hearts of the Vexos, even if it means that I have to sacrifice my life." Eva swore, standing firm before the Vestal Prince after she stepped out from the trap door. "Because this is the true purpose of the Pillar and the Bakugan!"

With that, she fired a stream of energy from her Holy Spear. Hydron growled as part of Dark Serenity's spirit took over his body and she deflected the energy thread.

"What is the use of your weak Cosmo?" Dark Serenity mocked in Prince Hydron's body, her power forcing Eva back. "Eva, in this case..."

"Serenity!" Eva stood back up.

Dark Serenity retaliated by firing a stream of dark energy from his finger, the attack sending the Holy Spear flying out of Eva's hand.

Weaponless now, Eva let out a shout in pain as the spiked tendrils slithered out of the trap door and closed in around her, drawing more wounds on her body.

* * *

In the Ves Palace...

"Whoo, I'm so scared." Lync mocked. "He's going to punish me? That Hydron's going to be looking for a new job soon."

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nightmare." Mylene cut in.

"The Prince might be washed up, but Spectra's so obsessed with power; his days are numbered too." Volt added.

"You should think carefully whose side you want to be on when the smoke clears." Mylene advised.

"What do you day there, traitor?" Shadow proposed. "Gotta change sides now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the battlefield...

"Seems like I've underestimated the power of the Perfect Core." Spectra noted. "Not for long. Deactivate lock. Ultimate Formation!"

"How many of those things you've got?" Dan exclaimed when Spectra brought out the next set of mechanical Bakugan Traps.

"Mira and Gus tested them out for me." Spectra replied. "Now watch! Maxus Helios, stand!"

At his call, the six mechanical Bakugan merged with Helios, Power Rangers-style.

"He's combined them all!" Dan noted. "And their power level is off the chain. It's worse than I thought."

"Meet Maxus Helios!" Spectra declared.

"I can feel the power of all six attributes." Helios remarked. "Not just Pyrus, but Ventus, Subterra, Aquos, Haos and Darkus."

"He's a monster." Drago growled.

"Not true." Spectra corrected. "Helios is the ultimate brawling machine. Starting with Ventus. Ability activate! 'Ventus Air Saw'!"

"Minus 200." the mechanical voice droned as Drago let out a scream in pain when the Ventus energy blade cut into his wing.

"Now for Subterra!" Spectra declared.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Subterra Spartan'!"

"Drago!" Dan hollered as the Pyrus Dragoniod was attacked by a rush of rocks from the ground.

"Increase: 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"Next, Pyrus!" Spectra added.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Spectra shouted. "'Pyrus Spear'!"

"Increase: 200." the mechanical voice droned.

"That's it!" Dan growled as the laser beam hit Drago on his wing. "Ability activate! 'Dragon Contender'! And there's more where that came from."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan added. "'Strike Dragon'!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned

"Fusion Ability activate!" Dan continued. "'Dragon Flash'!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned. "Ability Card, set."

"Ability activate!" Dan activated another card. "'Maximum Dragon'!"

"Come on, come on." he chanted. "Snap! Can't match his power level."

"Nothing?" he echoed in shock when the smoke cleared to reveal an unscathed Maxus Helios. "We were hitting him with everything we've got. What now?"

"Is that the best that the Perfect Core can do?" Helios mocked.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when Drago collapsed to the ground.

"Nothing can beat the ultimate Bakugan." Spectra boasted.

* * *

In the Ves Palace...

"We're clearing out of here." Volt informed Professor Clay. "And you'll be coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"What Volt's saying is we'd like you to come with us." Mylene translated.

"Is that what Prince Hydron wishes me to do?" Professor Clay asked. "Or are you planning to abandon him as New Vestroia breaks apart? If that's what you want, I'm not prepared to do it."

"You're making a mistake, Professor." Volt corrected.

"As the head of this research facility, I know where my duties lies." Professor Clay reminded. "What you're suggesting, my friend, is treason."

"Cut the mambo gumbo, will ya?" Shadow retorted. "You're working for us from now on. Got it?"

"You have a way with words, don't you Shadow?" Mylene remarked.

"If you're worried about the Prince." she turned to Professor Clay. "Don't be. Spectra will take the fall."

"Spectra?" Professor Clay echoed.

"He's the reason the Dimensional Controllers have been destroyed." Mylene supplied.

"Traitor." Gus remarked, outside the door. "It figures Mylene would try to pin this all on Spectra."

"Sneaking around, like usual Gus?" Lync noted.

"Listen Lync." Gus warned. "Tell Spectra Mylene is up to something."

"Like what?" Lync faked ignorance.

"Not only are those snakes planning to leave, they want to take Professor Clay with them." Gus replied.

"You know." Lync started, revealing a metal pole. "Sounds good to me."

"Slimy little double-crosser." Gus growled after Lync locked him in a compartment.

"I knew you would understand." Lync shrugged. "See you later, loser."

* * *

In the throne room...

"So, this is Prince Hydron's throne room?" Marucho blinked as the three entered.

"We'll have to be careful. He could show up at any moment." Shun warned.

"Oh no!" Marucho gasped when he saw an unconscious Eva on the floor.

"What happened to her?" Mira exclaimed, seeing the numerous wounds and Eva's tattered dress when Shun picked up the Pillar.

"All these wounds..." Shun surveyed the injuries on her body. "They're still fresh. They must have been made just recently."

"There was a fight." Mira concluded, retrieving Eva's Spear. "Most probably between her and Hydron."

"Between her and Hydron?" Shun echoed.

"And just when you think you know a woman." he muttered.

_Why, Eva?_ He mused.

"One of these buttons should do it." Mira approached the control panel and unveiled the five fossilized Bakugan.

"Preyas!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Skyress!" Shun gaped.

"Like them?" Prince Hydron mocked. "I already know how Mira feels about them."

"Prince Hydron!" Mira growled.

"What a weak and foolish girl." Prince Hydron nodded over to Eva. "Trying to confront me, when _I_ have the Dark Messiah standing behind me. She's powerless before the Dark Messiah, she'll never win!"

"The Dark Messiah?" Mira echoed in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the battlefield...

"Gate Card, set!" Dan tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Drago, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Spectra countered. "Helios, stand! Deactivate lock!"

"Ultimate Formation! Ultimate Helios, stand!" he barked as Helios changed into Maxus Helios. "It's the beginning of the end, Dan Kuso."

"Whoa, he brought it out again?" Ace was shocked.

"Master Dan is the best, but there's no way he can beat that power level, is there?" Baron asked.

"He'll figure it out. Ace assured.

"Looks like we have no choice." Dan decided and brought out the Maxus Dragoniod Bakugan Trap set. "Drago, we've got to bring out these bad boys: the ones I won off Mira."

"Dan, what are you..." Drago protested.

"Look, Helios is doing it, so you should too." Dan reasoned. "Otherwise we're toast."

"It's wrong." Drago argued.

"I know it's hard." Dan replied. "I get it you don't like mechanical Bakugan. But this is the only way we can free New Vestroia."

"You're right, Dan." Drago relented. "Princess Eva is willing to sacrifice her life to destroy the Vexos' ambitions; we have to do it."

"That's the spirit." Dan remarked, deactivating the lock. "Deactivate lock. Let's throw it down! Ultimate Formation! Ultimate Drago, stand!"

"Looking good!" Baron beamed as Drago turned into Maxus Drago.

"It suits him." Nemus agreed.

"Let's see what he does with it." Percival added.

"When Dan does something, he does it big." Ace burst out laughing.

"How does it feel, man?" Dan asked his partner as Drago tested out his new additions.

"Not bad." Drago replied.

"At first, you were condemning me, Dan, for using mechanical Bakugan." Spectra chuckled. "But now, I see you've joined the brawl."

"Finally, a worthy opponent." Helios added. "Drago!"

"Worthier than you, Helios!" Drago barked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Final Countdown

SailorStar9: Chapter 24 goes up. This is Chapter 25.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: Final Countdown

* * *

Back in the battle...

The two Pyrus Bakugan charged head-on.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Haven't you humans heard ever heard of knocking?" Prince Hydron scoffed.

"Oh look, the Princess and her Knight." he snarled, seeing Eva in Shun's arms.

"I would have expected better manners, especially from Professor Clay's daughter." he retorted. "Now get out, before I decide to punish you for trespassing on my collection."

"On your collection?" Shun echoed.

"That's right." Prince Hydron boasted. "These five warrior Bakugan are one of a kind. And I only need one more to complete the set. But you fools keep interfering with my plans. You won't stop me from taking the Dragoniod."

"You're a monster..." Marucho muttered.

"What's that?" Prince Hydron demanded.

"You took Preyas, the best friend I ever had." Marucho continued. "And you treated him like a thing."

"Even worse than a thing." Elfin corrected.

"That's right." Mira agreed.

"And I'm..." Marucho snapped. "Going to make you pay for that!"

"Marucho!" Mira exclaimed as the younger Brawler charged at the Prince.

"Nice tantrum." Prince Hydron remarked.

"Mylene!" Shun growled as Mylene cracked an electric whip on the floor, stopping Marucho in his tracks.

"No one attacks the Vestal Prince of the realm." Mylene replied.

"I don't need help." Prince Hydron told her.

"Come with me, Your Highness." Mylene replied.

"What did you say?" Prince Hydron demanded. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Come back here, coward!" Marucho retorted as Mylene dragged the Prince off.

"Calm down, this is for your own good." Mylene pulled the Prince off.

"Those two deserve each other." Elfin remarked.

"Don't even think about them." Shun remarked. "The time has come, to free out friends, the Bakugan."

"That's right." Mira concurred. "This is what we've been fighting for."

"It's all worth it." Marucho added.

* * *

In the corridor...

"I demand an explanation." Prince Hydron barked. "Mylene, you had the Resistance cold, but you retreated. I would have my bride. Spectra won't have done something like that."

"Prince Hydron." Mylene started. "We're all leaving New Vestroia immediately."

"What are you talking about?" Prince Hydron demanded.

"You need to face facts." Mylene replied. "Our occupation of New Vestroia is a failure. So now, we shall return home to Vestal and regroup."

"What do you mean?" Prince Hydron exclaimed. "I'm going to return to my father with my tail between my legs? I won't go! We both know my father will blame me for everything that had happened here. It's no fair. You guys should have stopped the Resistance from destroying the Dimensional Controllers!"

"Don't worry." Mylene assured. "Your father won't blame you."

"He won't?" Prince Hydron echoed.

"No, he'll understand when you explain that you discovered a traitor here in the Vexos; a traitor named Spectra." Mylene replied.

"Blame Spectra?" Prince Hydron echoed.

"Of course." Mylene remarked. "That's why you planted Lync as the spy. You knew Spectra was planning to overthrow the royal family and claim the throne."

"But Spectra..." Prince Hydron muttered.

"Just remember this, my Prince." Mylene added. "You singlehandedly uncovered a plot, which would have destroyed the Vestal empire. Imagine, how proud your father would be when he finds out all this."

"Under the orders of His Majesty, Prince Hydron, we'll be retreating from New Vestroia immediately." she commanded the troops after getting Prince Hydron's approval.

"No way!" Shadow protested. "I thought we were leaving his Royal Lameness behind."

"Me too." Lync agreed. "It's not like he can do anything."

"Are you loyal to anything?" Volt asked.

"Sure am, Volt." Lync replied. "You'll never brawling with me that I'm very loyal to like three people: me, myself and I."

"The Vestal Prince might be of some use." Mylene corrected. "But he'll also make a terrific fall-down."

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Dragoniod." Helios growled. "Your time has come."

"You're a fool, Helios." Drago remarked after another still-mate.

"Admit it, you love power." Helios remarked.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Aquos, Haos, Pyrus, three attributes Fusion Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Aira Raidal Fire'!"

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned. "Ability Card set."

"Ventus, Darkus, Subterra, three attributes Fusion Ability activate!" Dan countered.

"Calculating power levels." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Vanishing Fire'!" Dan declared.

"Three attributes at one activation?" Nemus echoed.

"Man, the power is beyond damage." Baron agreed.

"Dan and Drago are charging this brawl full on." Ace added. "But even with the Ultimate Bakugan, they'll have to work to stay in the game, cos the future of New Vestroia is in their hands."

"Not bad, eh?" Dan chuckled.

"But now try this!" Spectra declared.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Consecutive activation of abilities." Spectra declared.

"Impossible!" Dan gasped.

"Begin, now!" Spectra barked.

At that, Helios started firing his energy blasts. Drago barely managed to block the relentless attacks before charging straight in.

"Now I'm getting it." Drago realized. "The 'Farbus' communication system must manipulate the Bakugan at will."

"Cont it." Dan cheered. "Way to go, Drago!"

"You can't touch this." Helios fired an energy blast from his mouth.

"Can't I?" Drago retaliated.

"Dan wait!" Ace called out as both Drago and Helios continued their fight.

"How is it going, man?" Dan asked his partner.

"This is dangerous." Drago warned. "The more we brawl, the more power we're generating and I'm not sure we can control it."

"No more games." Helios growled. "I'll rip apart the whole planet, and that's right after you."

"You're mad!" Drago retorted.

"That's why we will always win!" Spectra declared. "Why waste time worrying when victory is within our grasp? With unlimited power, the universe is ours!"

"Wake up!" Dan shouted. "That thinking is dangerous!"

"It's essential." Spectra corrected. "Your hesitation will cause you this battle and Maxus Helios and I will wipe you out!"

"You're twisted." Dan muttered. "The Bakugan don't fight for power, they fight for peace!"

"Thinking like that will destroy the world." Drago agreed. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan called. "'Strike Dragon'!"

"Way to rip!" Baron beamed.

"Wait." Nemus started. "He's not done yet."

"I don't believe it!" Percival exclaimed. "That huge Bakugan can fly?"

"Fly high, Helios!" Spectra ordered as Helios took to the skies.

"It's time to get some air!" Dan hollered as Helios rained his attacks on Drago. "Drago! Intercept!"

"I can see my house from here." he joked.

"If they want an air fight, they'll get one." Spectra remarked. "Helios."

"My pleasure." Helios replied and they took off the Vex Palace.

"Man." Ace remarked.

"Just don't fall." Baron added.

* * *

In the throne room...

"What do you think?" Marucho asked as Mira worked on the controls. "Will we be able to free Preyas and the others?"

"We'll see." Mira replied, pressing one last button.

"Nice job." Shun remarked as the deactivation panel appeared.

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how to work this thing?" Marucho asked.

"I think we have to activate the biological maintainence system to reverse the process that turned the Bakugan into bronze statues." Mira replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marucho commented. "Let's boot this baby up!"

"It's not so simple." Mira corrected. "We have to figure out the right combination of key to launch the program."

"There are a lot of keys." Marucho admitted. "Oh boy."

"Look at all that data." Ingram added. "The combinations are endless."

"You've got to be kidding." Elfin complained. "We'll never be able to figure this out. It's impossible!"

"What was that?" she blinked when something wet dropped on her head.

"I thought I finally found you, Preyas." Marucho sobbed. "And now, you're gone. I'm sorry I was too late."

"That's it!" Elfin went to work, tapping the keys with her feet. "I can't stand to see you cry, Marucho! You're going to short out the console."

"What are you doing?" Marucho blinked.

"What does it look like?" Elfin retorted. "I'm trying every combination of numbers on this board. If you want to see Preyas, help me push the buttons!"

"Thank you, Elfin." Marucho remarked. "You're going to get me crying again. Me too, I'm going in there."

"That's it!" Elfin cheered. "Let your fingers fly!"

"We've got nothing to lose." Mira looked at Shun.

"Come on everybody!" Wilda urged as he and Ingram followed Elfin's example. "We can do this! Princess Eva taught us that as long as there's a glimmer of hope left, we'll never to give up,!"

_Skyress!_ Shun promised as he too, set to work. _Preyas, Hydra, Tigrerra and Gorem. Hang on guys, we're coming._

"Faster, everybody".Ingram urged.

_I don't care how long it takes, Preyas._ Marucho swore. _I'm going to set you free._

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Careful Dan." Drago cautioned. "They're around here somewhere."

"Looks like we've scared Spectra off." Dan remarked. "That's sweet."

"Got him!" he looked at the incoming Helios. "Full patrol, twelve o'clock five!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Darkus Slay'!"

"Hang on." Drago told his partner.

"Drago!" Dan hollered as the energy blasts rained on the Dragoniod.

"It seems you have great mobility." Spectra remarked as Helios chased after Drago. "But you can't match Helios' firepower!"

"Get over yourself." Dan remarked. "Double Ability activate! 'Aquos Cyclowave', plus 'Haos Drain'!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Every hit!" Dan noted as the energy blasts rained on Helios.

"Wasn't enough." Drago corrected.

"Are you kidding? They're totally wiped!" Dan remarked.

"Think again, you rat." Helios emerged from the smoke.

"Double Ability activate!" Spectra countered. " 'Subterra Gravity', plus 'Darkus Magalena'!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let's see how you get your way out of this." Helios charged up an Darkus energy ball.

"That's trouble." Dan commented.

"It's a gravity-space ball. "Drago reasoned. "If we get sucked inside, we'll be crushed."

"So not happening!" Dan retorted. "Double Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Pyrus Voltage', plus 'Maximum. Dragon'!" Dan declared. "Check your range, Drago. You'll only get one shot. Looking good! Now!"

"Solid!" he beamed when Drago's attack diffused the energy ball.

"Hang tight." Drago warned. "Things are about to heat up."

"Gotcha!" Dan replied. "Wo! Flame on!"

"I'll cool you down!" Spectra retorted.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Double Ability activate!" Spectra declared. "'Darkus Slay', plus 'Haos Sheria'!"

"You will bow before me!" Helios swore.

"You can't resist our power." Spectra added as the two Pyrus Bakugan clashed.

"Want power?" Dan retorted. "You've got it."

"Pulverize him, Helios!" Spectra barked.

"Don't give in!" Dan encouraged.

* * *

In the throne room...

"I know this is a great aerobic workout and all." Elfin panted. "But, maybe hitting random buttons isn't the best way to do this."

"We can't give up now." Ingram chided.

"Who's giving up!?" Elfin retorted.

"Mira, we can do this." Wilda told his partner.

"Right." Mira replied.

"We're catching pieces of it." Shun noted.

"But we need the whole code to free them." Marucho added. "What if we can't do it?"

"Marucho, why are you stopping?" Elfin scolded.

"Drago!" Mira blinked as the two warring Bakugan headed towards the throne room.

"Look out!" Elfin squealed.

"They're heading for the palace!" Marucho exclaimed.

"We'll be all destroyed!" Elfin shrieked, the resulting impact causing her to clash-land onto the keyboard.

"I don't believe it!" Marucho beamed when Elfin accidentally hit the correct combination.

"The combination!" Mira remarked.

"We found it." Shun added.

"I'm so brilliant!" Elfin cheered, the three Bakugan hopping about joyously.

"Yes, you are." Ingram agreed.

"Victory!" Wilda whooped. "Well done!"

"Finally, a lucky break." Shun remarked.

"You'll be back to normal soon, Preyas." Marucho assured.

* * *

Back in the battle..

"We're inside Vex Palace." Drago noted. "Are you alright, Dan?"

"Sure am." Dan replied. "It was kind of like a roller coaster. You want to do it again?"

"You're unbelievable." Drago remarked.

"Something tells me this brawl is not over." Dan looked at the rubble.

"Incoming!" he hollered as an energy blast raced towards them.

"I'm going to annihilated you." Helios swore. "Unleash me, Spectra. Don't hold back."

"I won't." Spectra replied. "It's time to end them with everything we've got. Six attributes: Fusion Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Ultimate Striker'!" Spectra called.

"All six attributes?" Dan echoed as Helios charged up. "I didn't know that was possible without the Perfect Core."

"It shouldn't be." Drago agreed. "You leave me no choice, Helios. I'm ending this now! Dan?"

"Right!" Dan replied. "We're bringing it now."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Six attributes: Fusion Ability activate!" Dan declared. "'Ultimate Guardna'! You're the 'King of the Ring', Drago!"

"Whoa man." he noted as the two Bakugan charged up their power. "That Helios has serious mood swings."

* * *

In the fleeing Vestal ship...

"Spectra's come to us." Mylene remarked. "That saves me the trouble of luring him into our trap."

"At least Spectra's putting on a good show for us; old friends." Shadow added.

"He sure goes big." Lync noted.

"I like him." Brontes remarked. "He brawls with style."

"Who asked you?" Volt retorted.

"Well, what can I say?" Brontes commented. "I'm a Bakugan. I love a good brawl."

"He's right, Mylene." Elico agreed. "Let us join the battle. We can still win."

"Oh really?" Mylene inquired. "In that case, get lost!"

"What?" Elico demanded.

"Hey!" Volt protested when Mylene grabbed Brontes.

"Hey, what did I do to you?" Brontes objected in Mylene's hand. "Not so tight!"

"No!" Elico screamed when Mylene dropped them down into an open hatch.

"Brontes!" Volt gasped.

"What's wrong with you, Mylene?" he demanded.

"We have no use for them." Mylene replied. "The Bakugan have served their purpose."

"Says who?" Volt retorted.

"Says me." Mylene snapped. "We've created new weapons more powerful than the Bakugan: Professor Clay's mechanical Bakugan. A weapon with feelings is useless to us. All that matters is power. Now that we have that, the Bakugan are history, along with their precious Princess. Don't you agree, Volt?"

"We agree." Shadow cut in. "Don't we, Lync?"

"Sure." Lync nodded.

"Prepare the shuttle for lift off!" Mylene barked.

"Takeoff sequence activate." the computer droned. "All sections secure. Ignite engines. Unlock docking clasps. Ready for lift off."

"Now, lift off!" Mylene gave the order.

* * *

Back in the battle..

"These energy levels are out of control." Dan remarked, the energy sensors beeping in warning. "It's too dangerous! Release the power now, Drago!"

"I can't, Dan!" Drago replied.

"Why?" Dan pressed.

"This is the only way to save New Vestroia." Drago replied. "We can't give up now. You know I'm right."

"Drago." Dan muttered. "Okay, kick it up."

"You may be afraid of the power, but I'm not." Helios retorted. "I want more!"

"So do I." Spectra agreed. "Your new body has been engineered for infinite energy! And it's time we used it to crush them all!"

* * *

In the fleeing Vestal ship...

"We'll see about that." Prince Hydron remarked.

"I'm about to make you famous, Spectra." Mylene noted. "Your name will go down in Vestal history as the greatest traitor of all time. But you won't be around to see it."

"This will hurt you more than it hurts me." Prince Hydron imploded the abandoned Vex Palace. "Goodbye, Spectra."

"We can't leave." Elfin protested. "The conversion isn't done."

"What's taking so long?" Wilda asked.

"We have to get the Pillar and the Brawlers out of here." Ingram replied, the three scuttled to their partners.

"We're not leaving." Mira insisted.

"Yeah, but..." Marucho trailed.

"Not without Skyress." Shun added.

* * *

On the ground...

"I hope they've gotten out of there." Baron noted.

"It's bad news if they haven't." Ace added.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Are you okay, Dan?" Drago asked, climbing out of the rubble.

"I think so." Dan answered. "What just happened?"

"Looks like Spectra's friends have turned against him." Drago replied.

"Drago!" Helios burst out of the rubble.

"And I'll come crawling back, once I've destroyed you once and for all!" Spectra declared.

"Spectra!" Dan hollered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Reunion

SailorStar9: Chapter 25 goes up. This is Chapter 26.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: Reunion

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Victory is mine, I can taste it." Helios remarked.

"Six attributes: Fusion Ability activate!" Spectra declared.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Ultimate Striker'!" Spectra called.

"Go! Six attributes: Fusion Ability activate!" Dan countered.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Ultimate Guardna'!" Dan called.

"You've matched Maxus Helios' power." Spectra remarked. "But are you willing to use it?"

"Stop drawing and get brawling!" Dan snapped.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Auto self-destruct system activated." the computer droned. "Please evacuate immediately."

"We're running out of time." Mira urged the two teens. "We have to get out of here."

"No way!" Marucho protested. "Not without the others. I'm not leaving, no."

"Marucho!" Elfin pressed.

"I need to free Preyas and the others." Marucho looked at his fossilized partner.

"Mira!" Shun looked at the fallen female who had grabbed the still unconscious Eva out of the way of the falling rubble.

"Mira, are you okay?" Wilda asked.

"I think so." Mira replied.

"You bring Eva out of here and go on ahead." Shun told her. "Don't worry, we'll finish up here."

"The system is breaking apart, Ingram." he winced at the crackling computer.

"Skyress!" he hollered.

"You can do it, Preyas." Marucho prayed. "Finish the transformation on your own!"

_Gorem, Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress, Hydraoid, can you hear Shun and Marucho calling?_ Eva passed her mental encouragement to the five Bakugan, as their fossils started to crack. _Everyone have been waiting for your return. I believe all of you can break free._

* * *

Back in the battle...

The resulting power clash forced the two Pyrus Bakugan out of their Maxus forms, the six mechanical Bakugan Traps reverting back to their ball forms, alongside with Drago and Helios.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Hey, nice of you to drop in, pal." the newly freed Preyas caught his partner before Marucho fell through a crack on the ground.

"Preyas, it's you!" Marucho beamed.

"Hey Skyress." Shun greeted his old partner.

"Shun!" Skyress looked at the older teen. "I knew you'll come."

"This means one thing." Wilda concluded, the rest having reverted back to their original forms. "The final Dimensional Controller must have been destroyed."

"Right." Shun noted.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Shun." Skyress added.

"Yeah, me too." Shun agreed.

"Auto self-destruct system activated." the computer droned. "Countdown to detonation commencing. Please evacuate immediately."

"Princess Eva pulled through for us, once again." Hydranoid looked over at Eva's radiating Cosmo.

"Can we do the reunion thing later?" Preyas panicked.

"This palace is collapsing!" Gorem added.

"We all have to leave, right now!" Tigrerra agreed.

"I'll carry those who can't fly." Hydranoid added.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"We're not done yet." Dan pulled himself up.

"I'll show no mercy." Spectra swore.

"Dan, I'm free!" Drago reverted back.

"Maxus Helios, what is happening?" Spectra asked as Helios reverted back as well.

"Drago!" Dan looked on, wide-eyed. "This doesn't make any sense."

"It can't be!" Spectra added.

"No way!" Dan gasped.

"Bakugan System, offline." the mechanical voice droned. "Battle terminated."

"Battle terminated?" Dan echoed, catching the card that was slid out. "If the battle is over, why aren't you in ball form, Drago?"

"The final Controller must have been destroyed." Spectra realized.

"So what if the battle has been terminated?" Helios turned to his adversary. "Nothing matters to me. I want to fight. What do you say, Drago? Are you brave enough to finish this?"

"Since you've shown no honor in battle, why would I fear you outside of one?" Drago retorted. "Come, we'll decide this once and for all!"

* * *

In the sky...

"Pick up the jets, Nemus." Baron told his partner. "We got to get them out of there!"

"Every second counts." Ace agreed on Percival's shoulder. "Mira's depending on us, Percival."

"We won't fail." Percival promised.

"Hang on tight, Baron." Nemus told his partner.

"Whoa, that's Ves Palace?" Ace blinked at the smoking castle.

"Oh no!" Baron exclaimed. "We're too late!"

"What's that?" Ace frowned.

"Hey there!" Elfin greeted the four, as the rest of the group came into view.

"Not so fast!" Preyas whined on Hydranoid's tail.

"Mira!" Ace beamed.

"Hi Ace!" Mira returned his greeting.

"Looks like everybody made it out okay." Nemus noted.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Shun joked, as Eva stirred in his arms.

"Very funny." Eva gave him a mock glare as she removed herself from his arms.

"Everyone." she turned to the five original Bakugan. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"We kept our promise, Princess." Tigrerra told her. Eva nodded in agreement.

"Tigrerra." Baron looked at the Haos tiger. "Gorem, Hydraoid, Skyress, Preyas. I think I'm going to cry."

"I said hang on." Nemus sweatdropped.

"Hold it!" Mira cut her chuckle short. "Where's Dan?"

"He's not here?" Marucho echoed.

"He must be still battling." Shun realized.

"Commence self-destruct sequence." the computer droned. "Please evacuate immediately. Remain calm."

"Oh no." Mira muttered.

* * *

Back in the battle...

Dan and Spectra faced off as Drago and Helios decked it out.

"I know that you're Mira's brother, Spectra." Dan started.

"What?" Spectra demanded.

"There must be some good in you left. Let's end this." Dan added.

"I'll end this all right." Spectra growled. "No more talking!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let's see what you're made of." Spectra summoned a red laser sword from his gauntlet. "This is my only answer, Dan Kuso. Now, draw! Fight like a warrior!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned as Dan summoned a pinkish purple laser sword of his own.

"Let's go!" Spectra barked as the two charged.

"Helios!" Drago remarked, the two Pyrus Bakugan locked in a stalemate. "I understand your hunger for power, but you've undermined everything the Bakugan stand for. Please, give up before it's too late!"

"Of course you want me to give up." Helios replied. "So that you'll be the Ultimate Bakugan."

"Is this not also part of the Bakugan spirit?" he continued, clashing Drago into a wall. "To be the best that I can be? Who cares if I have to transform myself into a machine to claim power? I am merely fulfilling my destiny. You won't stand in our way!"

* * *

In the crumbling Palace...

"Self-destruct sequence activated." the computer droned. "Please evacuate immediately. Self-destruct sequence activated. Please evacuate immediately. Self-destruct sequence activated. Please evacuate immediately."

"Must find Master Spectra." Gus noted as he landed before a transport ship.

"Brontes, Elico." he looked at the two discarded Bakugan. "But what are the two of you doing here?"

"Mylene and the others have deserted us." Elico replied.

"She threw us out like the trash." Brontes added.

"Threw you out?" Gus echoed.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"'Burning Dragon'!" Drago released his fireball after both his and Helios' punches ended in another stalemate.

"'General Quasar'!" Helios countered, the two attacks knocking both Bakugan to the ground.

"Have you had enough, Helios?" Drago barked.

"I've got plenty more." Helios growled.

"Come on." Spectra taunted. "Come on!"

"Spectra, if you're really Mira's brother, there must be some good in you." Dan insisted.

"Enough!" Spectra growled.

"If Mira won't give up on you, I won't either." Dan added. "Come on, join the Resistance."

"I'd rather tear you apart." Spectra retorted as the two fought again.

"You asked for it!" Dan blocked the sword.

"Your petty heroics make me sick." Spectra growled.

"A brother and sister couldn't be fighting on opposite sides." Dan advised.

"What do you know about anything?" Spectra snapped.

"This!" Dan took a swing at Spectra, knocking his mask off. "So, she's got the looks, huh?"

"No!" Spectra hollered, charging at Dan, sword-first.

* * *

In the air...

"Oh no!" Mira gasped as the Vex Palace imploded.

"Dan!" she hollered.

"Mira!" Wilda cut her weeping short. "Look!"

"It's Drago." Gorem added.

"Dan!" Mira threw herself at the returning Pyrus Brawler.

* * *

In the Vestal escape ship...

"Well done, Gus." Spectra remarked.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Warning, gravitational pull will detonate in ten seconds." the computer droned._

"_Master Spectra." Gus broke the fight, just as Elico and Vulcan claimed Helios. "We must go."_

"_Get moving." Brontes commented,with Spectra on his shoulder as the countdown started._

* * *

"I will always remember that you came back for me." Spectra added.

"Master Spectra." Gus reported. "It pains me to inform you of this information, but you should know Prince Hydron and the Vexos have abandoned New Vestroia. They intend to blame you for everything."

"What was something Mylene came up, Gus?" Spectra guessed.

"That's right." Gus confirmed. "So now that Prince Hydron knows about our betrayal, there's no way you and I can return to Vestal again."

"Who cares." Spectra remarked. "The truth is, I've never expected to return to Vestal anyway."

"Drago." Helios growled. "The next time we meet, only one of us will survive."

* * *

Later, near a lake...

_Everyone, after all the effort, we finally destroyed the ambitious heart of Prince Hydron and the Vexos. Recall the shine of hope, it's not really a miracle, but it's the accumulated hope within all of you that shines brightly. No matter what evil or obstacles we might face in the future,, I will maintain a strong fighting spirit and believe in the Guardian Bakugan and battle alongside each other in the name of love, peace and justice!_ Eva made a mental promise.

"Sweet freedom!" Preyas beamed in the water.

"Now, this is more like it." Dan looked at the hovering Hylash.

"Sure is." Mira agreed. "I can't believe we pulled it off."

"This is what we fought for, Mira." Dan replied. "Peace in New Vestroia."

"Yes, but the battle's not over yet." Mira added. "We have to go back home, to Vestal."

"But if everyone knows the Bakugan are intelligent now, can't the Vestal stay?" Dan thought to ask.

"Yes, as long as we respect each other and abide by the rules, and Bakugan and the Vestals can live together in peace." Eva replied. "This world does not belong to anyone. It belongs to all of the Bakugan who love it the most. If we believe in each other and help each other, we will never be defeated by any evil."

"We can save this world." she added. "But we mustn't forget, that in the future, tough roads are ahead of us."

"But, I have to swear. "she turned to the Bakugan. "To believe in the Bakugan forever. Just as I love this beautiful world, we have to protect it forever."

"Spoken like the true Pillar." Percival noted.

"Thank you, Eva." Mira replied. "But I don't think it's as easy as all that."

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos may have gone back, but they won't be gone for long." Ace added. "They'll want to take back New Vestroia."

"That's why we're heading back to Vestal to spread the word and stop the Vexos' cold." baron remarked.

"We'll bring them to justice for enslaving the Bakugan and taking the planet." Mira promised. "But we can't do it without Wilda and the others. Can they come with us, Eva?"

"Of course." Eva nodded. "If that's is what they wish."

"I will go with you, Mira." Wilda told his partner. "Anywhere."

"And someone has to keep Baron out of trouble." Nemus added.

"I'll go too." Percival remarked.

"It has been an honor." he took Drago's hand.

"The honor is mine." Drago corrected, removing his hand.

"We never did settle the question of which of us is mightier." Percival pointed out. "Until we meet again then."

"I'll be waiting, Percival." Drago promised.

"Check it out." Marucho looked at the hovering Alpha City.

"Alpha City: New Vestroia must be heading home." Mira concluded. "So, we should get going too."

"Percival, Wilda, Nemus, take care of your partners." Eva told the departing Bakugan.

"We will." Percival nodded.

"See you soon, Shun." Ace bade his farewell.

"Catch you later." Shun added.

"Master Marucho, I'm going to miss you." Baron said his farewell.

"Yeah, we'll going to miss you too." Marucho agreed.

"Same to you, Dan." Mira remarked. "I'll never forger brawling at your side."

"Me too, Mira." Dan replied. "Good luck."

"Say hi to Runo." Mira winked.

"Looks like your ride's taking off." Dan noted.

"Okay, time to go. Mira hurried over to the hovering capsule. "Bye, everyone! Take care!"

"Master Dan!" Baron hollered. "Don't forget me!"

"Fly safe!" Elfin waved her goodbye.

"Does Vestal have email?" Marucho wondered.

"That's that." Dan concluded. "Guess it's time to make ourselves scarce too. Hey, Eva, can the Bakugan come back with us?"

"Of course they can." Eva nodded.

"Yeah!" Elfin whooped. "That means Marucho and I can party on planet Earth!"

"As if!" Preyas protested. "Marucho and I are best buds."

"That's old news." Elfin retorted. "Marucho's outgrown you."

"You're jealous cos I'm Marucho's official Bakugan partner." Preyas argued. "Look it up on Snickerpeida. You're just a temporary substitute, Elfin. Got it?"

"That is so not true!" Elfin fumed. "I'm Marucho's partner too, little fish brat!"

"Why don't you just deal with it, big ears?" Preyas snapped.

"I am Marucho's partner now!" Elfin retorted.

"No, I'm Marucho's partner!" Preyas insisted.

"Here we go again." Eva sighed. "Whoever said 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' has obviously never heard of these two."

"Hey, come on you two." Marucho broke the fight. "Can't we all just get along? You can both be my partners."

"Runo is very worried about you." Drago informed Tigrerra. "You should go to her, Tigrerra."

"I am eager to see Julie." Gorem noted.

"I can see Alice again?" Hydraoid asked.

"That is great." Dan remarked. "Looks like the whole gang's going back to Earth. Right, Shun?"

"You're not coming, Skyress?" Shun echoed.

"Oh Shun." Skyress replied. "I am part of your past, Ingram is part of your future."

"Skyress..." Shun muttered.

"You have grown so much." Skyress added, landing beside Eva. "And with everyone else leaving, Princess Eva needs all the protection she needs."

"That is, if she would let me." she looked at the Pillar.

"Gladly." Eva nodded.

"Ingram, take care of my Shun." Skyress turned to the other Ventus Bakugan.

"I will, Skyress." Ingram promised.

"You'll be fine without me, Shun." Skyress assured the Ventus Brawler. "I'll always be watching over you in my heart."

"Okay." Dan corrected himself. "Almost all of us are going back then."

"I guess you're right." Marucho agreed. "Hey!"

"Alright, Drago." Dan looked at his partner. "We're leaving. Bye, buddy."

"Give my regards to Runo and the others." Drago replied.

"I don't understand." Marucho voiced. "Aren't you coming with us, Drago?"

"Drago can't come with us." Dan replied. "And neither can Eva."

"What do you mean?" Marucho demanded. "There's got to be a way!"

"A part of Drago's body is the Perfect Core." Eva supplied. "Which keeps New Vestroia stable. I'm afraid the two of us can never leave New Vestroia again, Marucho."

"That's not entirely correct, Princess." Apollonir cut in.

"Apollonir?" Drago echoed as the six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia appeared. "The six Ancient Warrior Bakugan."

"Drago." Apollonir started. "A Bakugan evolves through battle. You have become even stronger than before; strong enough to separate yourself from the Perfect Core and last."

"Separate?" Drago echoed. "But how?"

"The Core will stay here." Apollonir replied. "And you'll only keep a smart with you to maintain your link. You have become nearly as the Perfect Core itself, Drago; powerful enough to do almost anything."

"Then, I can go to Earth with Dan?" Drago asked.

"Yes, Drago." Apollonir replied. "It would make no sense to keep you in New Vestroia. You have earned the right to live wherever you wish."

"And Princess," the Pyrus Warrior looked at the Pillar. "The rest of us had discussed this, and we've decided that you have sacrificed too much; it's time for you to follow your heart."

"Awesome!" Dan whooped. "Drago, we're going home!"

"You bet, partner." Drago nodded.

"You can travel between worlds whenever you want." Apollonir added. "You now have the power to open the dimensional gate yourself, Drago."

"Really?" Drago asked as the six Ancient Warriors faded off. "Alright then. Let's go home."

Focusing his power, he opened the portal via his horn.

"That is seriously cool, Drago!" Marucho beamed.

"Let's roll!" Dan dashed into the portal.

* * *

On Earth...

The sudden surge of power melted the snow off the roof of Alice's house.

"What was that?" Alice came out.

"It's been too long, Alice." Hydranoid greeted his partner

"Hydranoid." Alice looked at the Darkus Bakugan on the fence. "They did it. Dan and the others saved you and New Vestroia."

"They did." Hydranoid replied. "And they're back safe and sound. They dropped me here so I could see you again."

"Welcome home, Hydranoid." Alice picked up her partner.

* * *

On the streets...

"No way!" Julie gasped when the portal in the sky closed.

"Julie." Gorem greeted his partner. "It's really me. I'm back."

"Oh wow, it's you, Gorem!" Julie squealed in delight. "Oh Gorem, I've missed you so much!"

"Don't cry." Gorem blushed at his wailing partner.

* * *

In Runo's family cafe...

"Where is that Julie?" Runo fumed. "At least she's constant. She's never been on time."

"You're late!" she scolded when she head the door shut. "Finally decide to show up?"

"Hey." Dan greeted. "How's it going?"

"Dan!" Runo beamed. "What about New Vestroia and the Bakugan?"

"It's all been handled." Dan replied. "Piece of cake, of course."

"Amazing!" Runo ran over for a hug, before stopping herself.

The pair stood in silence as blushes came to their cheeks. Then, Dan opened his arms for a hug.

"Tigrerra!" Runo scooped the Haos tiger off Dan's shoulder. "You're really here! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Runo." Tigrerra told her.

"What can I say." Drago hopped onto his rejected partner's shoulder. "Ladies love the Bakugan."

"Okay! Never speak of this again!" Dan exclaimed.

"Shun, Marucho!" Runo greeted the newcomers.

"The Battle Brawlers are back together!" Marucho saluted.

"Good to see you, Runo." Shun added.

"And I see you've brought someone else back." Runo teased, seeing Shun's and Eva's linked hands.

"Hey Runo!" Julie skidded to a stop. "Gorem's back!"

"Okay, so everyone's back." she corrected herself, seeing the group. "Well, in that case... Oh yeah!"

"Good to have the old team back together, Dan." Drago noted.

"You got it, friends forever, Drago." Dan agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Six Degrees of Destruction

SailorStar9: Surprise, surprise, the new Season came out earlier than expected, so this is Chapter 27.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Six Degrees of Destruction

* * *

Six months later (Earth time), somewhere in Vestal...

"King Zenoheld." Professor Clay reported. "I have a status report for you."

At the Kings nod, the professor continued, "The Bakugan Terminator System is finally complete. Our preliminary tests indicate that it's fully functional and ready to go online. Once activated, the BT System will destroy any Bakugan within a 6000 kilometer radius. The only thing left to do is to gather Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus, the six super-power attributes needed to charge the system."

"Sounds like things are right on schedule." King Zenoheld remarked. "Please continue with your work."

"As you wish, sir." Professor Clay bowed.

"They may have forced me to leave Vestal, but with the BT System, I'll have vengeance against the Pillar and the Bakugan who disgraced me." King Zenoheld swore.

* * *

On Earth, after picking up Mira from Doctor Micheal's Dimensional Transporter...

"Runo, Julie." Mira greeted the girls. "You look great."

"Thanks Mira." Julie beamed.

"did you do something with your hair?" Runo asked.

"You noticed." Mira noted. "Actually, I hope Dan notices it too."

"I'm sure he will." Runo muttered.

"What's with all the whispering?" Dan asked. "Hey Mira, what's up with Baron and Ace? How are they doing?"

"Oh you know." Mira took a seat. "Settling back into normal life."

"Now that the Bakugan are free, they must have a lot of spare time like us." Marucho added.

"Baron's busy helping out with his brothers and sisters at home." Mira supplied. "Ace, I haven't heard from in a long while."

"Elfin." Wilda greeted the Aquos Bakugan. "What a lovely surprise."

"Wilda, long time no speak." Elfin replied.

"Hello Wilda." Preyas pushed Elfin aside. "My name is Preyas. Pleased to meet you. And I have to thank you for taking care of my little Elfin here."

"What do you mean by your little Elfin?" Elfin fumed. "I'm not your little anything! Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking? Now, where were we?"

"Me? Rude?" Preyas retorted. "I'm not the one invading people's personal space!"

"Space?" Elfin snapped. "I'll knock you into one!"

"Hey you guys, break it up." Marucho broke the fight.

"He/She started it!" both Elfin and Preyas pointed at each other.

"Here we go again." Eva shook her head as she and Shun looked on in amusement. "Don't those two ever give up?"

"I hope not." Shun smirked. "They make up for comedy relief."

"That wasn't nice." Eva nudged him chidingly.

"That hurt, Snowflake." Shun mock-pouted. "I want you to touch me gently."

"You, my Wind Rider, are impossible." Eva shook her head.

"Shun and Eva's acting cute again!" Julie squealed, pointing at the cuddling couple.

"Greetings Wilda." Tigrerra introduced herself. "I am Tigrerra. Thank you for rescuing me after I was captured by the Vexos. I will return the favor."

"I am Gorem." Gorem continued. "We've heard so much about you. It's an honor to meet you."

"Please." Wilda replied. "The honor is mine. I'm very happy to be here."

"So Mira, tell us." Shun got back to business. "What's been happening in Vestal since we parted ways back in New Vestroia?"

"Yeah, I've been dying to know what happened to that creep, Prince Hydron and his Vexos goons." Dan agreed.

"Well, where do I start?" Mira stated. "As soon as we return to Vestal, we were invited to go on the evening news in order to tell our story. While we were gone, several rumors have been circulating about what was really happening in New Vestroia. We went in front of the cameras, live, to tell the people of Vestal the truth."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Citizens." Mira started ."We are the Bakugan Resistance and we're here to tell you that you've been lied to. King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron wanted you to believe that we traveled to New Vestroia to settle there. But in fact, their true intention was to conquer that world. An army of thugs, known as the Vexos,were dispatched to capture the Bakugan inhabitants of New Vestroia. After which, they were brainwashed and forced to do battle in the arenas for sport. These battles were used to distract the public from learning Zenoheld's true motives. Then, perhaps the biggest lie told was that the Bakugan were brainless, savage beasts. The Bakugan are not monsters. They're intelligent, sensitive beings, like us."_

"_What Mira says is true." Nemus added._

"_Bakugan and Vestals are alike." Wilda continued. "We wish to live together in peace."_

"_Did those Bakugan just speak?" one of the listeners asked._

"_I think they they did." his companion replied. "But how can that be?"_

* * *

"Of course the royal family immediately denied everything." Mira continued. "This vended talking Bakugan is just some kind of television trick done with sound effects. Luckily for us, the people believed we were the ones telling the truth and they all banded together to rise up to fight."

"So then?" Shun prompted. "What happened to King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron?"

"They disappeared." Mira replied. "One night, under the cover of darkness."

"You mean someone kidnapped them?" Ingram asked.

"No, they fled before they could be captured and held accountable for their crimes." Mira fumed. "King Zenoheld, Prince Hydron and the Vexos all escaped inside the royal palace. Before anyone realized what was happening, it was too late to stop them."

"I can't believe King Zenoheld is such a chicken." Marucho remarked.

"King Zenoheld is no coward." Mira corrected. "He wasn't running away to hide out in some dark corner of the galaxy. Just after his escape, the Resistance learnt that he was preparing to hatch an even bigger plan that would make him the ruler of everything and everyone."

"That's crazy!" Dan retorted. "There's no way we can sit back and let it happen."

"But how are we supposed to stop him if we don't even know where he is?" Shun pointed out. "He could be anywhere."

"Well, we aren't 100% certain that it's true." Mira replied. "It'll be a difficult task to accomplish, even for Zenoheld. Let's hope for our sakes, it's just a rumor."

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." Kato opened the link. "I'd like to thank you for your patience. We'll be preparing to land shortly."

"Wow, Earth is so beautiful from up here." Mira looked at the scenery. "Marucho and his family have this entire place to themselves?"

"You think this is impressive, wait till you see the inside." Runo remarked.

"In honor of Mira's visit, it'll only seem natural that we celebrate." Marucho explained. "I have had a little snack for us in the ballroom. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so my chef prepared everything."

"Thanks, Marucho." Mira replied.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." she was awed.

"You're not dreaming." Eva chuckled.

"Everyone has this reaction the first time." Shun added.

"Can you blame them?" Mira asked.

"This hall looks so fabulous!" Julie beamed when they arrived in the ballroom.

"Take it easy, Julie." Runo chided. "Where are your manners? This is Mira's party."

"Oh, right." Julie replied. "Sorry."

"To friendship." the group toasted.

"Welcome back, Mira." Julie beamed.

"Thank you guys." Mira smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot. Julie, Runo, I brought gifts for you."

"Here." she presented the two girls with their gauntlets.

"Are those what I think they are?" Runo asked.

"Wow, gauntlets!" Julie beamed. "Awesome, can you say coolest?"

"Thank you Mira." Runo replied.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Based on the information gathered by our technicians, we've calculated what we believed to be the six correct frequencies to reach the intended targets." Professor Clay reported.

"You've better hope this works." King Zenoheld replied.

"Attention, begin transmission!" Professor Clay ordered.

"Beginning transmission, sir." one of the aides replied.

* * *

In the Perfect Core...

"Are you receiving the same message that I am?" Apollonir asked his fellow Warriors. "It would appear that King Zenoheld is challenging us to a battle."

"I hear it too." Exedra replied. "He is demanding that we surrender our six attribute energies to him."

"He is also saying that if we refuse, he'll destroy all of the Bakugan." Frosch added.

"Surely, he's mad." Clayf noted. "I say we ignore him."

"But Clayf." Oberus stated. "What if his threat is real?"

"It's possible that he's lying and that this is some kind of trap." Apollonir noted. "But still, we can't let a threat against the lives of the Bakugan go unanswered, nor can we allow the Pillar to know of this."

That decided, the six Ancient Warriors appeared before King Zenoheld's transport.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"The six Ancient Warriors." King Zenoheld appeared. "You've accepted my invitation. I was worried that perhaps you won't show and I'll be forced to come and find you."

"You're sadly mistaken, my foolish man." Frosch remarked.

"We're not agreeing to your invitation." Lars Lion corrected.

"We came only to address the threat you made against the Bakugan." Apollonir replied. "This BT System of yours."

"The one you designed to destroy Bakugan." Oberus added.

"Why would we ever allow you to have our six attribute energies to power such a device?" Exedra inquired.

"Well, I must confess I knew you won't give them up without a fight." King Zenoheld revealed his gauntlet. "Luckily for me, I have never been one to shy away from battle, no matter who my opponents may be. Luckily for you, I am also a reasonable man. And because of that, I am offering you this one last chance to surrender your attribute energies to me peacefully."

"Do you really believe that you are strong enough to take on the six of us by yourself?" Apollonir challenged.

"I have no doubt." King Zenoheld replied.

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" King Zenoheld started. "You may think that as Ancients, you have the advantage over me. But I will show you that you are wrong and that nothing can match the strength, skill and speed of Vestal technology. Gate Card, set! I unleash Farbros! Bakugan, roll!"

* * *

In the trailer...

"Bakugan scan complete." one of the technicians reported. "Farbros has been deployed, sir."

"Systems checks show everything in working order, sir." another added.

"After studying all of its data collected from each of the Bakugan we've been through in New Vestroia, we've finally created the ultimate weapon." Professor Clay was pleased. "The mechanical Farbros. It is a name that will be known and feared throughout the realms."

* * *

In the battlefield...

"I'll remind everyone that if we lose this, it means not only the loss of our attribute energies, but also the extinction of the Pillar and the Bakugan race." Clayf reminded as the six Warriors prepared for battle.

"Then, losing isn't an option, is it?" Frosch noted.

"For the Pillar!" Apollonir declared.

"For the Pillar!" the others chorused as they turned into their Bakugan forms.

* * *

In the trailer...

"King Zenoheld." Professor Clay called. "Farbros' battle balance program hasn't finished yet, so his response time is functioning at 90%. I think you should be aware of this."

* * *

In the battlefield...

"I'm not concerned." King Zenoheld replied. "The only true measure of Farbros' abilities will come in battle. Alright, you Ancient fools! Ability, activate! 'Twin Horn Pulsar'!"

The six Ancient Warriors dodged the energy blasts.

"'Atomic Blade'!"Clayf countered. "This isn't working. It's no good!"

"Now, it's my turn to have a go." Frosch released his attack. "'Aquos Cyclone'!"

"You think you're so clever." King Zenoheld remarked. "Double Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Fire Spartan', plus 'Super Cell'!" King Zenoheld declared.

"Somebody help me here." Frosch commented.

"'Valkyrie Barrier'!" Lars Lion released her shield.

"Thanks, Lars Lion." Frosch remarked as the energy shield deflected the attack. "Just in time."

"'Nebula's Hammer'!" Exedra released his attack.

"What the..." King Zenoheld exclaimed when a wrecking ball clashed onto Farbros. "You'll pay for this!"

"You were foolish to think that a mechanical beast was a match for a living, breathing creature with a heart and soul." Apollonir remarked. "Your tremendous arrogance will be your downfall."

"We'll see." King Zenoheld replied. "Gate Card, open! Stun Lighter!"

"He blindsided us with that move." Apollonir realized King Zenoheld's plan.

"I can't move!" Oberus remarked.

"Let me try something else." Frosch proposed. "'Aquos..."

"Too late." King Zenoheld scoffed. "Ability activate! 'Garland Claw'!"

"Watch out!" Oberus moved in front of Frosch and blocked the claw. Both claws then grabbed onto her and Frosch, electrocuting them.

"This is easier than I thought." King Zenoheld smirked. "Perhaps our 'Stun Lighter' can give us the Ventus and Aquos energies."

"Not so fast." Apollonir stated. "'Maximum Pyrus'!"

"'Sagittarius Arrow'!" Lars Lion revived Oberus and Frosch.

"What's happening?" King Zenoheld demanded. "My Gate Card should have paralyzed you! Why didn't it work?"

"Frosch was just a little bit faster than you." Oberus supplied.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Let me try something else." Frosch proposed. "'Aquos..."_

"_Ripple!" hew finished his attack cry._

"_Too late." King Zenoheld scoffed. "Ability activate! 'Garland Claw'!"_

* * *

"My, just being a split second faster than you," Frosch added. "I was able to nullify your Gate Card."

"So, you're able to resurrect any fallen Bakugan, my friends" King Zenoheld noted. "Perhaps you deserve more credit I've given you. But I'm not going to let you win."

"I think that's enough for the systems test, Professor." he instructed.

* * *

In the trailer...

"As you wish, sir." Professor Clay replied.

"The 'Assail' System is ready, sir." one of the technicians reported.

"Just give us the word." the second aide added.

"I trust that you overheard that good news, sir." Professor Clay remarked.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Farbros, Assail formation!" King Zenoheld wasted no time in calling out his mechanical Bakugan Trap. "Locking on dead center! Farbros, take off!"

At his command, the two mechanical Bakugan merged.

"Assail, Farbros, is complete." he declared in his command chair.

"They've combined?" Apollonir was shocked.

"His power level has far exceeded ours." Oberus added.

"No, we can't let this happen." Lars Lion remarked. " 'Valkyrie Barrier'!"

"'Blast Storm'!" Oberus released her attack.

"'Aquos Cyclone!'!" Frosch added his attack in for good measure.

"'Great Axe'!" Clayf tossed in his weapon.

"How pathetic." King Zenoheld scoffed. "Is that the extent of the Ancient Warriors' super power attribute energies?"

"Everyone, we must combine strength!" Apollonir told his comrades.

"Apollonir..." Exedra looked at their leader.

"Together..." Frosch added.

"We give..." Oberus continued.

"Our strength..." Clayf commented.

"To you." Lars Lion finished.

"'Infinity Waver'!" Apollonir released their combined attack. "You wanted our energy, here it is!"

"Damage level heat." the computer droned. "Gate barrier malfunction. Battle units70% damaged. Activate recovery system."

"Okay." King Zenoheld turned off the computer. "Ability activate. 'Farbros XM'! Recovery system activated. Repair damage done by 'Valkyrie Barrier'."

"'Graviton Wizard'!" Exedra activated his ability.

"'Maximum Revolution'!" Apollonir unleashed his attack.

"Ability activate!" King Zenoheld countered. "'Shadow Blast'! Farewell, relics. Ability activate! 'Shining Orichalcum'!_"_

"This might be the end." Frosch told his comrades.

"But, if he defeats us." Oberus pointed out.

"Our six attributed energies will be taken." Exedra added. "And the Pillar and Bakugan destroyed."

"No." Apollonir protested. "We mustn't give up, not yet. To the Pillar!"

"To the Pillar, that is." Exedra noted and the six Ancient Warriors teleported.

"What?" King Zenoheld demanded when his prize vanished. "They've disappeared!"

* * *

On Earth...

"Man, I'm stuffed." Dan remarked.

"What's happening to me?" Drago asked, when he started glowing.

"I fell strange too." Wilda agreed as he, too, glowed. "Like I'm burning up."

"Now, it's got me." Elfin added. "Preyas, do you feel it?"

"Huh me?" Preyas blinked. "No, I feel fine."

"What's wrong?" Marucho asked his glowing partner.

"Tigrerra, do you feel it?" Drago asked.

"No, I don't feel a thing." Tigrerra replied.

"This is the strangest thing." Ingram added.

"You okay, Drago buddy?" Dan picked up his partner.

"Guys, Ingram doesn't look so good." Shun remarked.

"Oh, Elfin." Marucho looked worriedly.

"Wilda." Mira picked up her partner.

"Apollonir?" Eva recognized the tug on her Cosmo. "It is time, isn't it? I understand."

"Where the heck are we?" Dan demanded when he found himself in a foggy landscape.

"Dan!" Drago hollered.

"Drago!" Dan looked at his partner.

"Over here." Marucho appeared as well.

"Dan." Shun looked at his best friend.

"I don't want to panic, but this place is freaking me out." Dan remarked.

"Us too." Mira added, appearing with Ace and Baron.

"Baron, Ace, how did you guys get here?" Dan asked.

"Who are those guys?" he looked at the six Ancient Warriors who had appeared before them.

"It is the six Ancient Warriors." Drago supplied.

"Drago." Apollonir started. "You and your friends must listen carefully. We were defeated in battle by King Zenoheld."

"You fought Zenoheld?" Mira echoed.

"What he desired from us was to take our six attribute energies." Frosch added.

"He needed them to power the Bakugan Termination System: a device he created to destroy all Bakugan." Oberus supplied.

"To keep them free from Zenoheld's clutches, we are entrusting you with our six attribute energies." Lars Lion added.

"Now, Princess, let's begin, shall we?" Apollonir looked at their Pillar. Eva nodded and the six Ancient Warriors started to shine their respective colors, as Eva was raised into the air, the six attributed colored threads encasing her in their power. Then, Eva started to morph into her Caelumus form as the six power strands turned into six angelic wings on her back, a pure white tiara appeared on her head and her eyelid makeup and lip colors became a holy white. Her hair floated up from the invisible wind as she droned on a decorative hair band, her now lengthen hair falling below her waist. She spun slowly in a complete circle as her main outfit was formed in combined bursts of sparkling light and light dust. She raised her right arm and her gloves materialized; her usual boots discarded, she now donned on strappy, barefoot sandals, decorated with three hearts.

"Wow..." Baron's mouth went wide open.

With a wave of her hand, six intricately shaped bottles appeared before the newly-revealed Caelumus. Spreading her arms, the Caelumus then sent the six attributed vessels into the six chosen Bakugan.

"What's happening to us?" Elfin asked as all six started glowing. In a flash, they evolved to their next level.

"This is something I wasn't expecting." Marucho noted.

"Guys, look at them." Dan remarked. "It's like they've all..."

"Evolved." the Caelumus finished his sentence.

"Remember Brawlers." Clayf warned. "You and your Bakugan are our last hope against Zenoheld."

"Only you can stop him and his mass weapon of Bakugan destruction." Apollonir added and the six Ancient Warriors disappeared. "Good luck, we're counting on you."

"Dan, Marucho!" Runo shouted as Dan woke up.

"Oh man, I feel like I've got hit by a truck." Dan sat up.

"All of you fell to the floor suddenly and were unconscious." Julie supplied.

"That was the most bizarre thing ever." Shun admitted.

"Was it a dream?" Mira wondered.

"That was no dream." Eva corrected, still in her high-collared Caelumus dress, minus her wings and tiara.

"Just look at how they've changed." she pointed the evolved Bakugan.

"Eva's right." Dan agreed. "It was all real. It's not a rumor. The stuff about King Zenoheld is true. And it's up to us to put an end to his plan."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Revenge of the Vexos

SailorStar9: Chapter 27 goes up. This is Chapter 28.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: Revenge of the Vexos

* * *

In his makeshift throne room...

"Those blasted Ancients may think they foiled me with their little tricks." King Zenoheld informed the remaining Vexos. "But they are sadly mistaken. They have done nothing more, but prolong the inevitable. The six attribute energies that I require to power the Bakugan Termination System will be mine. They may have defeated me on New Vestroia, but the Bakugan, their Pillar and their Brawlers would not stand in my way of my latest conquest. I promise you that."

"King Zenoheld." Mylene started. "It seems most logical that the Bakugan Resistance are the ones the Ancients entrusted their powers to. Given that the Resistance is comprised of Vestals and Earthlings, this would have allowed them to hide their energies in two different distant locations, making it more difficult for us to find."

"What an interesting theory, Mylene." King Zenoheld remarked. "Well done. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance; nothing will give me greater pleasure than to crush them under my heel."

"Yes, sir." Mylene replied.

"I want you to start with a trip to Vestal." King Zenoheld instructed. "Since the Vestals were once my subjects, their traitorous actions should be punished."

"Of course, sir." Mylene answered. "I've just the person in mind for the job."

"Once again, Mylene." King Zenoheld remarked as Hydron stepped forward. "You've impressed me. I couldn't have chosen better myself."

* * *

On Earth...

"Hey Drago." Dan looked at his evolved partner. "How you feeling?"

"Incredible." Drago replied. "I've never felt so energetic."

"Well, I'm glad at least one of us is feeling okay this morning." Mira noted. "I couldn't sleep last night, thinking about Zenoheld and the BT System."

"Try not to worry, Mira." Wilda consoled.

"I know." Mira replied. "I just wish there was a way to get in touch with Baron and Ace to see if everything is okay on Vestal. I hate not knowing."

"Well, it's not like you can send them an email or text message." Dan pointed out. "Don't make yourself crazy, Let's just hope for the best until we know for sure."

"When I received my attributed energy, along with Wilda, Elfin and Ingram, it caused a change in us." Drago started. "We've never been stronger or ready for battle. It's probably the same for Nemus and Percival. They'll be fine."

"I know you're right." Mira noted. "But I really feel something really bad is going to happen."

* * *

In Vestal...

"Catch you later, mom!" Baron took off.

"Baron, sweetie." his mother stopped him. "Can you be a dear and pick up a few things I need to prepare for dinner?"

"Sure mom." Baron replied.

"Hey big brother." Maron remarked.

"Oh hi, Maron." Baron looked at his sister. "What you doing?"

"Helping mommy water the flowers." Maron told her eldest brother.

"Where are you running off to, Baron?" his father asked.

"Well, I was going to hang at the mall, but mom needs me to get some stuff." Baron replied. "What are you building?"

"Well, it's getting so crowded inside, I thought I'd build a new guest house for Nemus." his father answered.

"That's very kind of you, but unnecessary, since Baron and I..." Nemus added.

"What he means is that's a great idea, dad." Baron cut his partner off.

"Are you going to Earth again, like last time?" Maron tugged at her brother's trousers.

"No, no, no, silly." Baron replied. "I'm just going to do some grocery shopping for mommy."

"Well, if Maron had her way, we 'd all live together forever." the elder Letloy remarked. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Hah, imagine that." Baron noted.

"Baron, why haven't you..." Nemus whispered.

"We'd better go." Baron stated. "Don't want to keep mom waiting. See ya."

"See you later!" the two Letloys waved farewell.

"You don't understand." Baron told his partner. "I have to wait for the right moment. When I tell them that I'm planning on moving out, it's going to break their hearts."

"Then why move out at all?" Nemus asked. "You have a lovely family. And your brothers and sisters look up to you like a hero."

"Yeah, I guess." Baron replied. "You're right, they do, but..."

"You just got home after being away for so long." Nemus stated. "What's your hurry? Enjoy some time with your family."

"Yeah, maybe." Baron commented. "I started thinking about this because Ace always tells me to grow up."

* * *

_Earlier..._

"_Grow up." Ace remarked, during one of their discussions._

"_Huh?" Baron was confused._

"_He's right." Percival agreed. "You need to earn independence, it's time."_

"_Time for what?" Baron echoed. "I don't understand."_

"_Leave the boy alone, Percival." Nemus warned. "If he wants to stay, he wants to stay."_

"_I'm just saying that, since receiving the attribute energies, you and I have evolved." Percival stated. "Why can't Baron evolve too?"_

"_So, all that stuff last night with the six Ancient Warriors really did happen??" Baron asked. "I wasn't dreaming?"_

"_Take a look at Percival and Nemus." Ace started. "If that was a dream, they won't look the way they do now. And I'd bet the same is true for Wilda, Elfin, Ingram and Drago."_

"_King Zenoheld's hatred for the Bakugan isn't the only thing that has grown stronger." Percival added. "I feel it too."_

"_Me too." Nemus agreed. "If Zenoheld and the Vexos want to challenge us, then I am ready."_

"_Well, hopefully it won't come to that." Baron noted._

"_Think fast." Ace tossed the Haos Brawler a device. "I bookmarked some apartments I think you should definitely go and see."_

"_Awesome, thanks man." Baron browsed through the selections. "Wow, these are really sweet places. Check it, this one even has a ping-pong table."_

"_Trust me, Baron." Ace remarked. "You'll going to thank me. A big time Brawler like you needs his own sweet bachelor pad."_

"_But how do you pay for it, Baron?" Nemus inquired. "I don't think your allowance is enough to cover for rent."_

"_He's right." Baron realized. "These places are expensive. Maybe I can stake it out a little longer at home." before wincing when an image of a bursting house came into his mind._

"_I'll find myself a part-time job to make some extra cash." he noted._

"_Who'd hire you." Percival chuckled. "All you do is play video games and eat cheese burgers."_

"_I know." Baron replied. "Imagine if I can get paid for that."_

"_Get a job bagging groceries." Ace joked._

"_Groceries!" Baron exclaimed. "I was supposed to pick up some for my mom for dinner tonight. Oh man, she's going to be so mad at me, I'd better go."_

"_Okay." Ace knew this conversation is ending._

"_Nemus, if we hurry ,we can get the stuff and still make it back home." Baron told his partner and took off. "Catch you later Ace, and thanks for the apartment listings. I'll let you know how it goes."_

"_That boy has got a head full of rocks." Percival remarked._

"_Yeah, but a heart made of gold." Ace added._

* * *

"Baron, you're back!" Baron's brothers rushed over to greet their returning elder brother.

"Hey guys!" Baron looked at his younger siblings.

"Hey Baron, do you think you can take me to the park?" Maron asked.

"The park?" Baron echoed.

"Mommy says we're running out of room, so I thought I can take these flowers to the park." Maron replied.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea." Baron noted. "Let's go the park and play."

* * *

In the park...

"Baron, I'm sensing something." Nemus informed his partner who was watching his siblings.

Baron turned around, barely missing getting hit by a Subterra Gate Card.

"Hello, Baron." Hydron greeted his opponent.

"That looks like..." Baron remarked. "It can't be!"

"What's the matter, Baron?" Hydron taunted. "What's with the face? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Prince Hydron!" Baron growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't need to bother with titles, Baron." Hydron remarked. "I'm not a Prince anymore, thanks to you and the Battle Brawlers Resistance. Well, what do you say then, Brawler? Well then, do you think you can take a break from changing diapers so we can do a little battle?"

"Prince or no Prince." Baron replied. "We'll be happy to wipe the floor with you, Vexos creep."

"Those are big words." Hydron remarked. "For such a little boy."

"We;'ll see who the boy is." Baron retorted.

"What's Baron doing?" one of Baron's younger brothers looked over at the impending battle.

"Gauntlet." Baron started.

"Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Hydron started. "I call Subterra Dryad. Bakugan, roll! Dryad, stand!"

"He's using a mechanical Bakugan." Baron remarked.

"Baron." Nemus looked at his partner.

"Don't worry." Baron assured. "He may look big and scary, but you own all, Nemus buddy. Let's do this! Bakugan, roll! Nemus, stand!"

"I am the evolved Nemus." Ancient Nemus declared. "Filled with the Haos energy of the Ancients and the grace of the Pillar, any who faced me in battle will be crushed by my might."

"Well, look at you, Mr. Fancy-pants." Hydron remarked. "With your big words and your tough talk."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"But do you have the moves?" Hydron mocked. "Ability activate! 'Knuckle Vulcan'!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Baron countered. " Warhole Reflection'!"

"Well, that's trilling." Hydron noted as Nemus blocked off Dryad's attack.

"Hand on a sec, I've got more!" Baron added.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Baron called. "'Glow Shield'!"

"That's it?" Hydron scoffed. "Pathetic. Ability activate! 'Ray Blade'!"

"Okay Hydron." Baron remarked as the three light pyramids exploded. "Looks like you've got some skills. Too bad for you, buddy, mine are stronger."

"Blast! A trap! You..." Hydron cursed.

"So man. Baron added. "Whose diapers needs changing now?"

"Don't get so cocky with me." Hydron snorted. "Gate Card, open! Devour Haos!"

"Nemus, what's happening?" Baron exclaimed.

"It's a command card that sucks up whichever attribute energy I tell it to." Hydron smirked. "Face it, Baron. Nemus is no match for my mechanical Dryad. Give up now and spare him the pain."

"Oh man." Baron remarked. "He got me. But I'm not done yet. Come on, Nemus!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nemus looked at his partner.

"You got it, buddy!" Baron replied. "Nemus, attribute change!"

"What did he say?" Hydron demanded. "Not an attribute change."

"I call on the powers of the Ancients and summon forth an attribute change!" Nemus declared. "I am Darkus Nemus!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Baron whooped. "Time ti kick it up a notch, Nemus! Ability activate! 'Darkus Force'!"

"All my light has turned to darkness." Nemus declared. "I will still use my power to destroy all those who threaten peace."

"Impressive, Baron." Hydron remarked, despite his loss.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am." Baron replied.

"Be careful, Baron." Nemus warned. "We shouldn't underestimate Hydron. I don't believe he's shown us his full powers yet."

"Don't worry, we got him on the run now." Baron assured. "Alright, Command Card, 'Active Ghost'! Now, let's finish him off with this one."

"Gate Card, set!" he tossed in a Gate Card. "Bakugan, roll! Nemus, stand!"

"I call Subterra Dryad." Hydron tossed in his mechanical Bakugan. "Bakugan, roll! Dryad, stand!"

"Double Ability activate!" Baron countered.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Haos Force', plus 'Elemental Roar'!" Baron called.

"I think you'll find my bright light just as powerful as my dark." Nemus unleashed his attack.

"That's got to hurt. "Baron noted.

"Not so fast, pal." Hydron corrected.

"A shield?" Nemus echoed.

"I can't believe it." Baron was stunned. "Not even a scratch."

"It's a little defensive ability I like to call 'Mars Shield'." Hydron supplied. "Okay, now it's my turn. Ability activate! 'Murasame Arrow' !"

"No, Nemus!" Baron exclaimed as the Subterra energy rained on his partner. "Gate Card, open! 'Active Ghost'! This is a trap command card that when activated, will take down any opponent's Bakugan. Let's see you deal with that, Hydron."

"Ability activate!" Hydron countered. "'Land Shutter'!"

"Incredible." Nemus remarked. "Somehow, he's managed to nullify that Gate Card."

"What the..." Baron gaped. "He also took down our power level."

"I'm disappointed, Baron." Hydron mocked. "Just when I thought you were a worthy opponent, you start to crumble and cry like a little girl. I'm really bored now. This is taking far too long. Time to finish it."

"You want to finish it?" Baron snapped. "We'll finish it! Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Sparkly Arrow'!" Nemus charged up his attack.

"Alright, let's go!" Baron told his partner. "Nemus, brawl!"

"You're going down, Dryad!" Nemus declared.

"Ability activate!" Hydron countered.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Murasame Blade'!" Hydron declared.

"Come on!" Nemus challenged as Dryad charged at him, after cutting the light orb into half.

"Uh oh!" Baron replied. "Ability activate! 'Pyramid Shield'!"

"You wish!" Hydron scoffed. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Shoo Dragon Fly'!"

"Nemus!" Baron shouted as the light shield exploded.

"So, tell me, Brawler." Hydron stated. "How does it feel to get crushed on your home turf? You just don't when to give up, do you? Gate Card, set!"

"Come on, Nemus." Baron told his partner. "We'll win this one."

"Bakugan, roll!" the two tossed in their partners. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan Trap, Haos Piercian!" Baron tossed Piercian in. "Double Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Electrocution', plus 'Bakugan Multiplier'!" Baron declared.

"Easy Dryad." Hydron told his partner. "Wait for it. Ability activate! 'Murasame Blade'!"

"Come on!" Baron growled as Dryad sliced through Piercian's shields.

"Fusion Ability activate!" Hydron continued. "'Shoo Dragon Fly'! Fusion Ability activate! 'Geki Grit Demon**'**!"

"Nemus, Piercian!" Baron exclaimed as Dryad attacked to two Haos Bakugan.

"The end is in sight." Hydron remarked. "Any last words, Baron? Gate Card, open! 'Silent Land'!"

"'Silent Land' Gate Card renders one's opponent immobile." he supplied. "It also nullifies the ability their using. So now, your mighty Bakugan is nothing more than a helpless baby. Ready, Baron? It's showtime."

"Nemus, Piercian!" Baron shouted as Dryad attacked to two Haos Bakugan. "Stop it! Stop it I said, stop it, Hydron! Now!"

"The Brawler wants to stop." Hydron mocked. "Let's grant him his wish."

"Nemus!" Baron hollered as Dryad struck one last time.

"And now, it's time for me to take your Haos energy." Hydron added as the Haos vial appeared above the defeated Nemus, a stream of Haos energy shot out of the bottle and into the awaiting BT System.

"Your precious Princess' doing, I suppose." the dethroned Prince looked at the intricate bottle, before it disappeared back into Nemus' body.

* * *

In his makeshift throne room...

"King Zenoheld, sensors indicate we've just acquired the Haos energy." one of the technicians reported.

"I knew I could count on you, Hydron." King Zenoheld remarked.

* * *

In the park...

"Baron." Maron looked at her defeated brother after the time-stopping energy vanished. "Are you okay?"

"Nemus?" Baron picked up his partner.

"Baron, I am sorry." Nemus apologized. "I thought I was strong enough, but I couldn't. And now, we've lost the precious Haos energy."

"Don't be sorry, Nemus." Baron cut him off. "You fought a hard battle and showed your bravery."

"How pathetic you are, Baron." Hydron's mocking laugh cut him off. "Quit trying to put a brave face on. Your defeat is humiliating. Take your loss like a man."

"Get out of here!" Baron snapped.

"Big brother." Maron approached. "Who was that strange man you were yelling at?"

"Him?" Baron replied. "He's..."

"What happened?" Maron fingered Nemus. "Is Nemus okay?"

"I'll be okay, little Maron." Nemus replied. "Thanks for your concern. In fact, it think I'm starting to feel better already."

* * *

In the makeshift Palace...

"Another noisy battle like today will surely alert the remaining Bakugan to our presence." Mylene stated. "Work on your stealth."

"You're just jealous that I was the first to capture one of the attribute abilities, Mylene." Hydron shrugged. "Get used to it."

* * *

In the park...

"You realize that today was just the beginning." Nemus reminded his partner as Baron picked up the Gate Card Hydron left behind. "Zenoheld has challenged us to a new battle."

"I know." Baron replied. "Listen up, we'll find a way to contact Master Dan and the others We'll fight the Vexos ."

"Spoken like a true Brawler." Nemus noted. "I think perhaps you already have grown up."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Saved By the Siren

SailorStar9: Chapter 28 goes up. This is Chapter 29.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: Saved By the Siren

* * *

In Vestal...

"Those Aqua Apartments." Ace noted. "Looks like pretty sweet living to me."

"I didn't realize you were looking for a new place to live." Percival remarked. "I thought you liked our place."

"No, not for me." Ace corrected. "For Baron."

* * *

In Klaus' mansion...

"Master Klaus?" Sirenoid stated.

"Yes, what is it?" Klaus asked his reunited partner.

"I thought you'd like to know there is an interesting customer in our showroom down below." Sirenoid informed, in her fish tank.

"Oh really?" Klaus turned. "That is very interesting. That looks like Ace Grit, a former member of the Resistance."

* * *

In the showroom...

"Can we live there, please?" Percival was tempted by the advertising.

"There's no way Baron can afford that." Ace remarked. "Come on, let's go eat."

"Excuse me, sir." a sales assistant stated. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. We have a new development price for a more budget-conscious customers. Why don't you go and have a look at the building site?"

* * *

On Earth...

"I'm starving." Dan remarked, upon returning home. "How about I fix us some lunch? I can make..."

"Whoa, that's weird." he paused before the door.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Mira asked.

"Nobody's supposed to be home and the door's open." Dan replied.

"Maybe your mom forgot to lock the door behind her when she left for yoga." Drago suggested.

"Or maybe someone else is inside." Wilda supplied.

"Who else could it be?" Dan wondered.

"A burglar?" Mira guessed.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Dan added. "It couldn't be, could it?"

"Hey, buddy, what's the big idea?" he demanded, bumping into the intruder. "I'm going to call the..."

"Dad?" he cut himself off.

"What are you doing here?" Drago asked.

"Well, I live here, don't I?" Dan's father replied. "Can a man not come home to his own house to surprise his wife for lunch?"

"Today's Wednesday, dad." Dan reminded his father. "Mom always goes to yoga, then lunch with friends."

"Good thing it was us you surprised and not her." Drago added. "She might have bumped your head with a frying pan."

"It was nice to see you guys." Dan's father cut his visit short. "But I should get going."

"Oh, hang on a sec." Dan interjected, passing the elder Kuso a package. "This is for you. You're not the only one full of surprises today."

"What's this?" Dan's father looked at the package. "Vanilla pudding!"

"I picked some up for you at Runo's restaurant earlier." Dan replied. "I know it's your favorite."

"How did I get so lucky to have a son as nice and thoughtful as you?" Dan's father teared. "Who's my big guys? You are! Yes, you are! You know it! Come on, say you're my big guy!"

"Dad, it's just pudding!" Dan exclaimed as his father nuzzled him.

"Having family is nice." Wilda noted.

"It sure is." Mira agreed.

_I really miss my brother, Keith._ She mused. _I hope he's okay, wherever he is._

* * *

In Vestal...

"It looks like this is the spot in the brochure." Ace had arrived at his destination.

"They're putting Aqua Apartments here?" Percival inquired.

"I have to admit, it is a nice area." Ace noted. "And it's close to Baron's parents' house. He'd like that."

"He has such a nice family." Percival remarked. "I bet you're envious."

"What?" Ace demanded.

"Would you like to have a bunch of brothers and sisters running around, huh?" Percival countered.

"And fight for my turn all the time?" Ace remarked. "Why would I want that? Forget it. I love being on my own."

"If you say so." Percival relented,

"Actually." Ace started. "The more I think about it, we should all get apartments in this building. This would be a perfect location for the Battle Brawlers to set up their secret base."

"Secret base?" Percival echoed.

"Yeah." Ace replied. "We need to be ready, in case Zenoheld and his Vexos goons decide to attack again. That would be so sweet."

"You're such a dreamer, Ace." Percival remarked.

"Well, let's call Baron and see what he thinks." Ace pulled out his communicator. "Hey Baron."

"Ace!" Baron exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Baron, I'm just around the corner." Ace replied. "I'm..."

"They're here!" Baron cut him off. "The Vexos are back!"

"No way!" Ace gaped.

"Prince Hydron and his mechanical Bakugan attacked us in the park." Baron informed. "And then, they got the Haos energy. I bet Percival's Darkus energy is next."

"We'll see about that." Ace retorted.

* * *

In his makeshift throne room...

"You've done well in your first battle in bringing back the Haos energy." Zenoheld praised. "But we must not lose momentum. We need to strike against the Battle Brawlers while they're still weak"

"Don't worry, father." Hydron replied. "The next attack is already in motion. Mylene should arrive on Vestal any minute now."

"Mylene..." Zenoheld stated.

"She's jealous I was first to score a victory, so she's off to prove herself." Hydron chuckled. "So, we'll see if she's a tough a Brawler she claims to be."

* * *

In Vestal...

"I'm on my way to you now." Baron informed. "Just keep your eyes peeled and be careful."

"You got it, pal." Ace replied. "So, it's starting again."

"What are we going to do, Ace?" Percival asked his partner.

"For now, we wait for Baron." Ace replied. "But, we also got to warn Dan and Mira."

"They're on Earth." Percival pointed out. "How do we get to them?"

"Listen, Mr. Questions." Ace looked at his partner. "Quit yakking and let me figure this out."

"Lovers quarrel?" Mylene mocked. "How cute."

"Mylene?" Ace raced to the lake. "Baron told me what Hydron did to him."

"Then you know why I'm here." Mylene remarked. "Make things easy for yourself and hand over the Darkus energy now."

"You want me to just give up?" Ace remarked. "Where's the fun in that? Let's dance."

"As you wish." Mylene readied.

* * *

In his castle...

"Well, well, well." Klaus looked at the impending battle. "The surprises keep on coming, Sirenoid. It seems that you and I have a front-row seat to a Bakugan battle."

"What do we propose we do, Master Klaus?" Sirenoid inquired.

"Well, I'm not much of a spectator." Klaus replied, revealing his gauntlet in his drawer.

* * *

Outside...

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Ace started. "Bakugan, roll!"

"I am Darkus Midnight Percival!" Percival declared.

"I see he's evolved." Mylene noted. "Big deal. Evolved or not, he's still no match for what I've got. I call Aquos Macubass!"

"A mechanical Bakugan?" Ace was stunned.

"Ability activate!" Mylene called.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Hunter Whip'!" Mylene shouted.

"This one's quick, Ace." Percival remarked.

"Ability activate!" Mylene added. "'Radiant Claw'!"

"Percival, let's do this." Ace pulled out an Ability Card.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Ace called. "'Black Out'!"

"Cheap magic tricks." Mylene snorted. "How dull."

"Maybe this will excite you." Ace retorted. "Ability activate! 'Stray Thunder'!"

"I see you like sneak attacks." Mylene remarked after the Darkus lightning missed. "It figures, cowards. Ability activate! 'Battle Composition'! Did you really think Percival was any kind of match for Macubass?"

"You haven't beaten us yet." Ace produced another Ability Card.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability Activate!" Ace declared. "'Thunder Sword'!"

"Interesting." Mylene noted. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Saber Barracuda'!" Mylene declared.

"Alright." Ace noted. "This tin-can really does pack a punch."

"Ready for more?" Mylene taunted. "Ability activate! 'Moby Cannon'!"

"You're all bark and not bite, Mylene!" Ace snapped. "Gate Card open! 'Change Link Force'!"

"What the..." Mylene was shocked when her ability backfired.

"Oh, did you like that one?" Ace added. "'Change Link Force' is a command card that reverses your opponent's ability effect."

"You think you're such a tough guy." Mylene picked up the mechanical Bakugan. "Do your brawling skills match your mighty ego? I call Macubass!"

"You always do things the hard way." Ace remarked, the battle restarting. "Percival, stand! Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Thunder Sword'!" Ace declared.

"Repeating abilities?" Mylene scoffed. "You bore me. Ability activate! 'Saber Barracuda'!"

"Improving on a classic." Ace countered. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Vermilion'! Any last words, Vexos scrum?"

"You make me laugh!" Mylene retorted. "Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor! Enough with the fun and games. Time to get down to business. Ability activate! 'ABSIDS'!"

"What was that?" Percival looked at the mechanical probes that rained their energy blasts at him.

"Percival!" Ace gaped. "Ability activate! 'Bind Shield'!"

"A shield won't help if you leave your backside exposed." Mylene remarked, her probes raining their attacks on Percival's back.

"Those little guys are a pain in the butt, literally." Ace remarked. "How does she get them to move so fast?"

"I'm using the 'Automatic Brain Scan Image Direction System'." Mylene translated. "Or 'ABSIDS' for short. It's a computerized weapon. It scans brainwaves, then relays information to the attack pods who can carry out maneuvers based on my thoughts."

"You're some Brawler!" Ace snapped. "Using computers as a crunch!"

"I assure you, Ace." Mylene replied. "They are not a crunch, but a very useful tool. Perhaps you need another demonstration."

"Percival!" Ace gaped when his partner was defeated. "We took a beating on that one. Time to crush Mylene's hard drive! Percival, roll!"

"Macubass, finish them !" Mylene instructed. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Marina Cavitation'!" Mylene ordered.

"Where did he go?" Percival asked when Macubass disappeared underwater. "He camouflaged himself in the water."

"I guess we need to smoke him out." Ace decided. "Gate Card, open! Why isn't my Gate Card working?"

"When 'Marina Cavitation' is activated, it blocks one's opponent's from opening their Gate Cards." Mylene supplied. "Ability Card, activate! 'ABSIDS'!"

"I hate those things!" Ace growled. "They need to be swatted like the flies they are!"

"By the time you figure out how to do that, this battle will be over." Mylene promised. "Strike!"

"Percival!" Ace gasped as the attack pods rained their blasts at Percival relentlessly.

"What's that?" Mylene demanded when a whirlpool appeared.

"Ability activate!" Klaus intervened. "'Anthemusa'!"

"What the..." Ace looked at the Aquos Brawler.

"Yes, Master Klaus." Sirenoid replied. "As you wish."

"Her beautiful voice gives me goosebumps every time." Klaus revered in Sirenoid's song.

"Not possible!" Mylene growled.

"Your elegance is surpassed by none, my precious Sirenoid." Klaus looked at his partner. "Battling becomes you."

"Thank you for your praise, but a Bakugan is only as good as their Master Brawler." Sirenoid added. "Besides, I don't think the Princess would agree."

"Who do you guys think you are?" Ace snapped. "And what's the big idea interrupting my battle like that?"

"I believe we were saving you." Klaus corrected. "The only true match for an Aquos is another Aquos. Even you, the mighty Ace, must admit you were having a spot of trouble there."

"But how do you know who I am?" Ace was puzzled.

"Let's just say, I make it my business to be in the know." Klaus replied. "Let's get back to the task at hand and finish this Vexos."

"How rude." Mylene remarked. "I'll have to teach you some manners! 'ABSIDS'!"

"You were quite correct that, Ace Grit." Klaus replied. "Those mini pods must be dealt with now. Ability activate!' Final Neptune'!"

"That singing..." Mylene winced. "I can't think!"

"Now Ace." Klaus told the Darkus Brawler. "Open your Gate Card."

"I don't need you tell me how to brawl, okay?" Ace retorted, but obeyed anyway. "Gate Card, open! 'Alleviate Burn'!"

"It's clear you cannot escape defeat, Vexos." Klaus informed Mylene. "It's best if you graciously retreat now. You're a beautiful and worthy opponent. I'm a gentleman, there's no reason for further humiliation."

"This battle will end in tears alright." Mylene promised. "But they'll be coming from your eyes, not mine, Fancy-boy. Ability Card, activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Depth Dive'!" Mylene activated the card, shattering the Gate Card. "Double Ability activate! 'ABSIDS', plus 'Moby Cannon'!"

"Ability activate!" Ace countered. "'Geor Gunner'! How do you like this?"

"Ability activate!" Mylene retaliated. "'Stingray Shield'! Disappear!"

"Mylene's as dangerous as she's beautiful." Klaus noted. "Sirenoid, get ready. Ability activate! 'Ripple Shield'!"

"As you command, Master Klaus." Sirenoid raised a water wall that blocked off the attack pods' attacks.

"This cant' be happening." Mylene was stunned.

"Ace, my boy." Klaus turned to the Darkus Brawler. "Now is the time. Sirenoid can't hold them off forever."

"Who are you calling, boy?" Ace snapped. "Let's go, Percival! Ability activate! 'Thunder Sword'! Fusion Ability activate! 'Deathly Karbia'!"

With a single strike, Percival ended the battle.

"That's how you win a brawl." Ace retrieved Percival.

"Sirenoid." Percival looked at the Aquos Bakugan. "I must thank you for your assistance."

"No thanks necessary." Sirenoid replied. "My pleasure."

"You battled very well today, Sirenoid." Klaus told his partner. "I believe you've made me the proudest Master in all of Vestal."

"Thank you so much, Master Klaus." Sirenoid replied, blushing.

"Aquos Sirenoid and Master Klaus." Mylene echoed. "Ah yes, I remember you now. You're a Bakugan Brawler from Earth, are you not? I didn't realize that the Vestals have joined forces with more humans from Earth. Enjoy your victory while you can, Brawlers. When I come back with my Vexos teammates, nothing will be left."

"Hey Ace!" Baron called. "Did I make it in time?"

"Hey, aren't you..." he noticed Klaus.

"You're a Bakugan Brawler from Earth?" Ace pressed. "You'd better tell me who you are, right now."

"I am a descendent of German nobility." Klaus declared.

"You are?" Ace echoed.

"But on Vestal, I'm known more as a young real estate tycoon." Klaus added.

"What?" Baron gasped.

"But what you really should know is..." Sirenoid stated in her fish bowl.

"Together with the Battle Brawlers, I helped free Vestroia as a Bakugan Brawler." Klaus finished. "I am the Aquos Prince, I am Klaus Von Hertzen."

"And he's also my hero." Sirenoid flushed.

"Uh ah!" Baron _finally_ recognized Klaus. "i knew I recognized you from somewhere. Hey Ace, I told you about this guy. On Earth, he was one of Master Dan's strongest rivals."

"Just tell us what you're doing here on Vestal." Ace went back to business.

"For quite some time now, we've been funding the important research that Doctor Micheal's been conducting." Klaus replied. "That relationship led to me taking part in the test run of the newly upgraded Dimension Transporter System. First, I went to New Vestroia to meet up with Sirenoid, then together, we came to Vestal where we've made a home for ourselves."

"Is the Transporter System how Mira made her way to Earth?" Ace thought to ask.

"If it won't for the generous support from the Klaus Foundation, inter-dimensional transportation won't be where it is today." Sirenoid supplied as Klaus picked up her fish bowl.

"Alright, let's go, shall we?" Klaus snapped his fingers and an underwater passageway appeared before him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Baron asked.

"To my castle, of course." Klaus replied. "We'll use some of the transporter technology, we'll send a message to Dan and the others on Earth."

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" he asked, noticing Ace's and Baron's looks.

"How did you know we wanted to contact Dan and the other Brawlers?" Ace asked.

"Like I said before, it's my business to be in the know." Klaus replied. "I'll never fall behind because I'm always one step ahead. Ace, my boy, I have so much to teach you."

"Dude, I told you before. Stop calling me boy!" Ace protested as the two teens followed their host.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. The Day New Vestroia Stood Still

SailorStar9: Chapter 29 goes up. This is Chapter 30.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: The Day New Vestroia Stood Still

* * *

In his makeshift throne room..

"This waiting is making me restless." King Zenoheld remarked. "We may not have all six of the attribute energies yet. But I feel like taking the BT System out for a test run. And I think I know just the place to do it."

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"It's wonderful to see how quickly things have returned to normal after we were freed from the Vestals." Skyress noted as she surveyed the landscape. "But I don't see the disturbance the Pillar mentioned."

"What is this metal beast?" she looked at the dropping BT System capsule. "Was this what made the Pillar so edgy?"

* * *

On Earth...

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Dan inquired. "You had this thing the whole time and you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah, Marucho." Julie agreed. "What's up with that, huh?"

"Quiet guys." Mira hushed them. "Let him concentrate."

"Here we go." Marucho declared. "This should do it."

"Good afternoon to you, my fellow Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Klaus greeted the group.

"Hey Klaus." Dan returned the greeting. "How have you been? It's been so long. I see the living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style. Still rocking the 16th century pirate thing?"

"Well Dan." Klaus replied. "Thanks for the compliment, but we have more pressing issues to discuss."

"Guys, you've got to help us." Baron cut in. "They've come back."

"Hydron and his posse of Vexos scum." Ace added.

"You can't be serious!" Dan exclaimed.

"I'm so, so sorry, Master Dan." Baron remarked. "Hydron ambushed us in the park and took the Haos energy."

"Don't beat yourself up, Baron." Ace consoled. "They're stronger now. If Klaus and Sirenoid hadn't stepped in, Mylene would have taken my Darkus energy too."

"Baron, Ace, can you put Nemus and Percival on?" Eva requested.

"Okay." Baron replied, the two Bakugan unfurling themselves before the screen.

"And Baron, don't worry, the Haos energy isn't completely taken." Eva added.

"What do you mean?" Baron blinked.

"Drago, Elfin, Ingram, Wilda, the four of you will have to listen carefully as well." Eva told the other three evolved Bakugan.

"You know that the vials I transferred into your bodies contained the attribute energies of the Ancients right?" she asked,

"Yes." Percival replied.

"I had a feeling the Vexos might try an ambush tactic, so I planned ahead." Eva explained. "The amount of attribute essence Nemus lost was only a third of what Lars Lion gave him."

"In other words, we still have a chance to get back to energy." Baron realized.

"Yes." Eva nodded.

"Be careful, Baron." she warned. "You've already wasted one chance. Lose two more battles, and Lars Lion's energy will be gone."

"The same goes for the rest of you as well." she added. "Choose your battles wisely. We can't afford to be reckless."

"Understood." Dan noted. "So, looks like the Vexos are calling us out."

"Just like the Ancients said." Drago added. "They're after our six attribute energies for the BT System."

"And now, they've got part of the Haos energy, they're one step closer to activating it." Mira remarked.

"At least, they don't have the element of surprise anymore." Shun commented.

"We know what we've got to do." Dan started. "Time for us to go to Vestal and face these Vexos clowns head-on. It's time we shut them down for good."

"Don't worry guys." Runo stated. "Julie and I can hold down the fort, just like before."

"Yeah." Julie agreed. "We're both pros at it now."

"Alright then, next stop, Vestal." Dan decided.

* * *

In Russia...

"No pressure, doc. But we're counting on you." Dan told Doctor Micheal. "You've got to get us all to Vestal in one piece."

"Yes, I understand You'd be fine." Doctor Micheal assured. "This isn't a sling shot, you know."

"Be careful when you get there, okay?" Alice cautioned.

"Don't worry, we're the best, remember?" Marucho assured.

"What's this?" Doctor Micheal blinked when an abnormality showed up. "The radar is picking up an atmospheric abnormality emitting from New Vestroia."

"What do you think it is?" Alice asked.

"The Vexos, who else." Mira replied.

"That doesn't make sense." Dan pointed out.

"None of the Bakugan possessing attribute energies are there." Drago added.

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us off their tails." Preyas guessed.

"Or maybe it's another attack on our people." Elfin cut in.

"Elfin's right." Ingram agreed. "We can't ignore it."

"What do you think, Dan?" Drago asked.

"I don't know, it could be a decoy." Dan replied. "But it could also be a trap to lure all of the attribute energies into one place. Oh man."

"I'll go check it out." Shun stepped forward. "You make a good point, it's probably safer if we split up anyway. We'll catch you later in Vestal."

"Are you sure?" Eva asked.

"He's fine." Dan replied. "He's almost as tough as me."

"The Dimension Transporter has locked onto the coordinates." Doctor Micheal informed the Ventus Brawler. "If you're going to jump, now's the time to do it."

"You'll be fine, Shun." Alice assured. "Just remember to hold your breath."

"Say hi to New Vestroia, okay buddy?" Dan added.

Shun returned his smile and dashed into the portal.

"Ingram was bestowed with Ventus energy." Dan remarked. "I don't want to be the sorry Vexos who messes with him."

"I know it's a great honor and responsibility to be given the Ventus energy." Ingram told his partner. "But since my evolution, I don't feel right. I worry that I'm not ready for such powers."

* * *

In his makeshift throne room...

"Sensors are picking up two life forces headed for New Vestroia." one of the technicians reported. "They appear to be a Bakugan and a human."

"Perfect." Lync remarked. "Right on schedule."

* * *

In New Vestroia...

Shun had landed on a ledge after jumping out of the portal.

"This looks like New Vestroia, but where are all the Bakugan?" he mused, seeing the desolate landscape. Is it possible we've been transported to the wrong planet?"

"No, we're in the right place." Ingram replied. "But even though, this is my home, it seems strange to me too."

"What the..." Shun looked at his partner. "Ingram, what's wrong? If we're really in New Vestroia, why are you still a ball?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself." Ingram replied.

"It doesn't make any sense." Shun noted. "We destroyed the Dimensional Controllers. I don't understand."

"The Dimensional Controller is not responsible." Skyress cut in. "There is a new danger here, just as Princess Eva predicted."

"Skyress!" Shun looked at his former partner. "You look beautiful, Skyress. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Eva?"

"Skyress, please tell us." Ingram added. "What is this new danger you speak of?"

"We're here to help you, Skyress." Shun commented. "Tell us what happened."

"The Pillar had sensed a disturbance in New Vestroia and sent me here to investigate." Skyress replied. "And earlier this morning, a strange metal sphere appeared in the sky."

"A sphere?" Shun echoed.

"Before any of us knew what to make of it, it had embedded itself deep into the ground." Skyress continued.

"A beam from that did this to you?" Shun asked, surveying the BT System.

"Yes." Skyress replied. "You don't understand how painful it is, after being enslaved, to be granted freedom, only to have it ripped away from you again. The Bakugan are a peaceful race, I don't understand why this keeps happening to us."

"The blasted Vexos." Ingram growled.

"Don't you worry, Skyress." Shun promised. "We're here. We drove these creeps out of New Vestroia once and there's no reason we can't do it again."

"Shun!" Skyress floated down after the Ventus Brawler's failed attempt to attack the BT System.

"Are you okay?" Ingram asked. "What was that?"

"Oh blast." Shun realized. "It's an incredibly powerful electric forcefield. Whatever this thing is, the Vexos don't want anyone meddling with it. Cracking that shield is impossible."

"Blasted Vexos!" Ingram cursed.

"You're our only hope, Shun." Skyress added, as the rest of the Bakugan approached. "Without the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, we haven't got a chance against the Vexos."

"She's right, Shun." Ingram agreed. "There must be something we can do."

"Please." Skyress pleaded.

"Well, if we can't destroy this thing, we'll have to figure out another way to defeat the Vexos." Shun noted. "We can do this, Ingram. We just have to do this."

"But how?" Ingram remarked.

"What a pity for Shun that he has you as a partner." Skyress commented.

"What did you just say to me?" Ingram demanded.

"Hold on, Skyress." Shun broke the pending fight.

"No, don't defend him." Skyress interjected. "Where's his fire? Where's his courage? These are his people that need to be saved and he cowers like a frightened child. How could one so weak call himself a Bakugan?"

"What?" Ingram snapped.

"No, Skyress." Shun objected.

"Forgive me, Shun." Skyress added. "But I only speak the truth."

"Come on, Skyress." Shun chided. "Ingram is no coward. I trust him with my life. We're partners."

"Shun!" Ingram exclaimed.

"I mean no disrespect, Shun." Skyress stated.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, kids." Lync cut in. "Don't worry, this won't take very long. I came to retrieve the Ventus energy. That electro shock had to hurt, Shun. I thought you were going to cry."

"Keep talking, Lync." Shun snapped.

"I demand you return the Bakugan to their natural state." Ingram barked.

"Oh wow." Lync remarked. "Such tough talk,. Your Bakugan has a lot of nerve talking to me like that. Pretty brave standing so close to the BT System."

"This is the BT System?" Shun echoed.

"No wonder the Pillar was worried." Skyress added.

"Well, a part of it anyway." Lync shrugged. "If you think this looks impressive now, just wait till we get all the attribute energies and power it up. The BT System is really a big beauty."

"There's nothing beautiful about a tool of destruction." Skyress retorted.

"Well, beautiful or not." Lync added. "You have to admit, it's pretty impressive. I mean it's not fully powered yet, but it's still able to emit dimension rays that trap your Bakugan in ball form. Come on, Shun. Why the angry face? I can't wait to introduce mechanical Aluse."

"Only fools joke in the face of battle, Lync." Shun remarked. "So, are you ready, Ingram?"

"You bet." Ingram replied.

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two Ventus Brawlers chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Lync started. "Bakugan, roll! Ventus Aluse, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun tossed Ingram in. "Ventus Master Ingram, stand!"

"Prepared to be humbled by Ventus Master Ingram!" Ingram declared.

"Ability activate!" Shun called. "'Wind Power Extreme'!"

"Ability activate!" Lync countered. "'Giga Armor'!"

"How annoying!" Ingram stopped before the hexagon shield.

"Double Ability activate!" Shun pressed on. "'Wind Echo', plus 'Wind Split'!"

"Okay." Lync noted. "Now I'm reading your mail. Fusion Ability activate! 'Arrow Aegis'!"

"Blast this thing!" Ingram cursed as his shadow replicas nullified.

"That's why I love 'Arrow Aegis'." Lync added. "It really sticks to you. Or rather you stick to it."

"Ingram!" Shun exclaimed.

"So much for the Ventus Master, Ingram." Lync scoffed.

"I call Trap Bakugan, Ventus Slash!" Shun tossed Hylash in.

"Thank you, Slash." Ingram replied after Hylash pulled him to safety.

"A Trap Bakugan." Lync snorted. "It's a weak move only an amateur would try. Gate Card, open! 'Force Mint Wind'! With 'Force Mint Wind', Aluse's power level goes up 100 points for each Bakugan on the field with the same attribute, whether they are friend or foe."

"No way!" Shun exclaimed.

"And now, Ability activate!" Lync continued.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Thunder Striker'!" Lync called. "So, Shun. Have you had enough yet?"

"Shun, please you must use me." Skyress stepped in.

"Are you sure?" Shun was stunned.

"Yes." Skyress nodded. "More than anything."

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun tossed Skyress in. "Bakugan, stand! Ventus Storm Skyress descend!"

"Skyress!" Ingram exclaimed as the Ventus phoenix flew into battle.

"Ability activate!" Shun added "'Whirlwind Lightning Sword'!"

"That's pretty girly." Lync whistled after Skyress rained her attack on Aluse.

"I really hate this kid." Ingram remarked.

"Not as much as I do." Skyress added. "You had your chance and you failed, Ingram. Now is my turn."

"Shun!" she shouted.

"I got your back." Shun nodded. "Double Ability activate! 'Thunder Strike Open', plus 'Green Wave'!"

"Aluse!" Lync exclaimed as both Skyress and Hylash attacked Aluse simultaneously. "You think you're so cool? You're not the only one with skills. Ability activate! 'Wing Boomerang'!"

Skyress dodged the energy missile, as Hylash took a hit on the back.

"Wait Ingram!" Skyress warned as Ingram leapt into battle.

"Had enough humiliation?" Lync mocked. "Ability activate! 'Blaster Bang'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Armored Intense Mode'!"

"He's toast." Lync smirked. "Give up, man. Ability activate! 'Air Ray'!"

"No, Ingram!" Shun gasped at his defeated partner.

"Is he okay?" Skyress asked. "Shun!"

"No, Skyress!" Shun realized in horror when Aluse targeted the Ventus phoenix. "Ability activate! 'Lightning Talon'!"

"Now, feel the wrath of Skyress!" Skyress declared.

"Aluse!" Lync whined as Aluse was defeated. "Whatever dude. No big deal. One more round and your precious Ventus energy is mine anyway."

"Are you okay, Ingram?" Shun picked up his partner.

"I'm so sorry, Shun." Ingram apologized. "I fought a clumsy battle today. And because of me, the Vestals might still win the Ventus energy. It's these new powers. I'm not sure that I'm worthy of them, or ready to use them. This evolution has me so confused. Many would consider it a blessing, but I think it's a curse."

"Ingram." Skyress cut in. "Withdraw yourself from the rest of the battle. You are nothing but a detriment to us at this point."

"What?" Ingram snapped.

"In battle, your head cannot be clouded." Skyress advised. "Especially not with self-doubt. Come on, Shun. Let's finish this."

"She's right." Shun looked at Ingram. "Ingram's too unsure right now. And Lync is too strong a competitor. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Storm Skyress, descend!"

"So, Ingram's sitting this one out." Lync noted. "Let's defeat this feather duster. Bakugan, roll! Ability activate! 'Dora Cannon'! Blast that flaming chicken out of the sky!"

"She's under heavy attack!" Ingram noted as Skyress dodged every single energy blast. "What kind of warrior would I be if I just sat here and did nothing?"

"Gate Card Nex!" Shun called after Skyress was hit by an energy blast. "Bakugan, roll! Storm Skyress descend!"

"Dude, did you be more lame?" Lync taunted. "Ability activate! 'Drive Storm'!"

"He's nullified my Gate Card." Shun realized.

"Two Ventus and a Trap Bakugan and you still can't beat me?" Lync mocked.

"Skyress!" Ingram hollered as the attacks rained on the Ventus phoenix. "This is ridiculous! I must embrace my new power. I will not run from battle. I'll fight, for Shun, for the Pillar, for Skyress and all Bakugan!"

"Send me in, Shun." he told his partner.

"But Ingram..." Shun protested.

"I won't lose to the Vexos!" Ingram swore. "I will not let them defeat me."

"Right." Shun relented. "Only if you're sure."

"I am." Ingram assured.

"Ingram, let's take the fight to them." Shun told his partner. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Ventus Master Ingram has returned!" Ingram declared.

"Yeah, yeah." Lync scoffed. "You're a tough guy but I've heard all this before. Ability activate! 'Air Ray'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Moonlight Slash'!"

"You will not take this energy from me, boy!" Ingram announced.

"That was bad." Lync remarked as Ingram sliced through the energy blast.

"Activate Shadow Wing!" Ingram declared.

"Shadow Wing?" Shun echoed. "If I don't know that, it must be part of his..."

"New attribute energy powers." Skyress finished his sentence.

"Oh man." Lync whined.

"Ventus Shadow Wing, stand!" Shun called. "Ability activate! 'Ninjitsu Combo'! 'Mighty Fang' and 'Vestal Wing'!"

"Alright, you wan to fight?" Lync remarked as the combined Ingram and Shadow Wing charged. "See how you like this! Ability activate! 'Dora Cannon'!"

"What? How did he do that?" he demanded when Ingram deflected the blast.

With a battle cry, Ingram gave Aluse one last punch, defeating the mechanical Bakugan in one blow.

"Oh yeah?" Lync growled. "Well, two Bakugan defeat my one."

"Who cares?" Shun replied. "In the end, we still have the Ventus energy and you don't."

"Your arrogance was no match for our will to win." Ingram added.

"Will to win?" Lync echoed. "I'll show you it is the will to win! Next time, you see me coming ,you'd better run the other way."

"Shun." Skyress started. "Ingram. Thank you."

"Well, we may not have destroyed it." Shun noted. "But at least we delayed the launch of the BT System."

"Shun, I owe you an apology." Ingram added. "I hope my self-doubt hasn't given you reason to doubt me as well."

"Where's Skyress?" he realized the other Ventus Bakugan was missing.

"Skyress!" Shun hollered.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore, Ingram." Skyress replied.

"Skyress?" Ingram echoed.

"Now that you believe in yourself, the Ancients chose you to bestow the powers upon for a reason. Never forget that." Skyress advised as she returned back to Eva's side.

"I won't." Ingram promised. "And I have your to thank for that, Skyress."

"The credit isn't mine." Skyress replied. "The Princess' plan worked perfectly. You and Shun make a good team. Take care of each other."

"We will." Ingram replied. "I promise."

"It was so wonderful to see you both again, even though it was for the last time. I must return to the Pillar now." Skyress added. "Goodbye, Shun! Goodbye Ingram!"

"Goodbye Skyress." Shun bade his former partner farewell. "I'll miss you."

"Skyress!" he hollered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Spectra Rises

SailorStar9: Chapter 30 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore *Pouts* This is Chapter 31.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Spectra Rises

* * *

In Spectra's transport ship...

"What are you ding to them, Gus?" Brontes demanded as he looked at Vulcan and Elico who were being transformed by the Evolution Ability X cards. "Stop it! We've always been loyal Bakugan, what do we do to deserve this?"

"Quit your whimpering, Brontes." Gus retorted. "You're one of our soldiers now. We've no tolerance for weakness or cowardice. You really should be thanking me after your master tossed you away like worthless trash. When this is over, even you'll be amazed by the results . Now be quiet and hold still this may sting a little.."

"Gus, please make it stop!" Brontes wailed as the Subterra Brawler activated the Evolution Ability X card.

"Don't they know struggling just makes it worse?" Spectra inquired as he stepped into the light, seeing Brontes' forced evolution.

"Make it stop..." Brontes begged.

"Chaos Ability X." Spectra looked at the Evolution Ability X card. "With this card, we can force the evolution of ant Bakugan in our possession, making them our battle weapons."

"It's brilliant, sir." Gus added.

"Helios is growing quite nicely into his new battle armor." Spectra noted. "He's on his way to become the most powerful Bakugan that has ever lived. He will be the instrument that I'll use to crush those who try to destroy me. All that's left is to capture the Perfect Core energy from Drago."

"That will mean yet another visit with our old friend, Dan Kuso." Gus remarked.

"Correct." Spectra agreed. "I have a feeling we will also be seeing some of our old Vexos teammates in the next little while, Gus."

"What?" Gus gasped.

"When the Resistance defeated the Vestals and destroyed Ves Palace, King Zenoheld and the royal family managed to escape and go into hiding." Spectra supplied.

"Well, what about the Vexos?" Gus asked. "Did they go with him?"

"Of course they did." Spectra replied. "Who else would do Zenoheld's bidding? I don't imagine he's going to sit in exile for long, though. I'll be willing to bet my entire stable of Bakugan that he's got his eyes on the same price as us. Too bad for him,we're going to beat him to the punch this time. I wonder who'd more surprised by our attack, Zenoheld or the Battle Brawlers."

* * *

In the Seed Cauldron somewhere in New Vestroia...

The Seed Cauldron, like the Galaxy Cauldron; which was the birthplace of all stars and all living things in the galaxy, was the birthplace of all the seeds that would eventually become Bakugan. And it was here that the newly-awakened Caelumus found her true calling, she was to protect the Cauldron and the crystal that resides within; the Cosmic Seed which will release the ultimate universal Lambda Power when awakened; and that power alone was strong enough to recreate and rebirth an entire galaxy worth of Bakugan Seeds.

"Skyress." Eva sighed, the Ventus phoenix looking at her in question.

"Shun will understand." Skyress assured.

"Princess?" she inquired when Eva's senses picked up a disturbance.

"The Evolution X Ability..." Eva gaped in shock. "Oh god... Vulcan... Elico... Brontes... how could they..."

* * *

In Vestal....

"Master Marucho!" Baron beamed as he and Ace ran to greet the new arrivals in Klaus' place. "Master Dan! Mira! You made it!"

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Dan asked.

"Hey, where's the red carpet?" Marucho joked.

"Wow guys, this place is amazing." Mira awed at the grandiose of Klaus' castle. "If I didn't know better, I'd think we're still at Marucho's house."

"Are you kidding me?" Ace kidded. "Even Marucho's dog house is bigger than this."

"You're probably right, Ace." Mira chuckled. "But seriously, it's like a fairy tale. It's a magical palace you'd see in a storybook."

"If this is a magical palace, then it's greatly in need of a princess." Klaus interjected, coming down the stairs. "Are you interested in the position, Princess Mira? Why yes, that has a nice ring to it."

"Greetings, I'm Klaus Von Hertzen." he kissed her palm. "Welcome to my home."

"Dude! "Ace fumed.

"Hi there." Mira blinked.

"This guy's cheesy." Dan muttered."Why do girls always fall for it?"

"Please, you wish you were that smooth." Marucho remarked.

"Can we get down top business?" Drago cut in.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Dan agreed. "Why don't you guys fill us in on the Vexos attacks?"

"Dan's right." Mira added. "They're probably out there right now, plotting their next move."

* * *

In the Vexos ship...

"This is what happens when you send a boy to do a man's job." Shadow taunted. "He get\s beaten by an emo ninja and his overgrown peacock. Embarrassing."

"Hey, hey, why the sad faces, kiddies?" Hydron cut in. "Oh, that's right. You've failed against the Battle Brawlers again. Honestly guys, do I have to do everything around here?"

"Got something to say, Hydron?" Lync fumed.

"Leave him alone!" Mylene broke the pending fight.

"Where was that fire when you were battling?" Hydron taunted.

"You think you're a tough guy cos you beat a newbie like Baron?" Shadow mocked. "Listen Hydron, why not you and the rest of the ladies sit back and watch a real master at work? Maybe you'll learn a a thing or two. Time for daddy to go out and bring home the bacon."

"Sit down." Volt retorted. "I'm going next."

* * *

Outside Klaus' castle...

"Luckily for us, the Vexos have only managed to take part of the Haos energy so far." Mira pointed out in the pavilion.

"That we know of for certain." Wilda added. "Who knows what's happened to Shun and Ingram since they left for New Vestroia."

"That's a good point; now that Princess Eva's returned to the Cauldron.." Drago agreed. "If only we had some way of contacting them to find out for sure."

"Oh no!" Elfin added. "Do you think they're alright? I really hope they are."

"Forget this waiting around! The suspense is making me crazy!" Dan snapped. "Let's attack them in their secret hideout."

"Secret hideout?" Ace echoed. "Good idea. Any idea where that might be, genius?"

"Guys." Baron broke the fight. "How did they keep getting the drop on us? It's like they magically appear out of thin air without any warning."

"The mother palace." Mira started. "They're probably transporting themselves from there. That means that they're hiding out somewhere in this dimensional universe."

"Klaus," Marucho turned other other Aquos Brawler. "Can we reconfigure your trans-dimensional communication system to identify and track dimensional abnormalities? If so, we can use it to locate their point of origin and find out where they are hiding."

"Unfortunately, I don't think that would be possible." Klaus replied.

"Why?" Elfin exclaimed. "I thought your foundation was at the cutting edge of technology."

"That's like asking us to retool your microwave so you can cut your long with it." Sirenoid replied. "Just because they're both pieces of machine, doesn't mean they can be used for the same propose."

"Enough!" Dan retorted. "I'm not just going sit here and wait for the Vexos to attack!"

"Dan." Drago tried to sooth his partner.

"Well Dan." Klaus noticed the same thing Drago did. "It looks like you're not going to have to wait afterall."

* * *

At the edge of the forest...

"Volt!" Dan snapped at the Haos Vexo appeared.

"Pyrus, Subterra Darkus, Aquos. Volt listed. "Well, well, looks like all the attributes I have on my list are right here in front of me. There's nothing I'd love more than one-stop shopping, especially when it comes to attributes."

"If you think you've actually got a chance of beating us all by yourself, then you're even sillier than that haircut makes you look!" Dan retorted.

"Insulting a man's hair?" Spectra intervened. "That's just downright impolite. Hello, Dan Kuso."

"Spectra?" Dan Was shocked.

"You're still alive?" even Volt was shocked.

"That's right." Spectra replied. "Relax, you look like you've seen a ghost. I promise you I'm flesh and blood, Volt. I know you must be overcome with happiness, especially after you fled the crumbling palace and left me for dead. I hate to spoil your plans, but I've got some business to settle with Dan here."

"Spectra..." Dan growled.

"That's right." Spectra replied. "I beat you once, Dan, and I'll have no problem doing it again."

"Hey, not so fast, Spectra." Volt snapped. "This is my battle. Get in line."

"They're fighting?" Ace blinked. "What's up with that?"

"I don't know." Baron replied. "I thought they were on the same side."

"Anyone who gets in my way will be my enemy, whether Brawlers or Vexos." Spectra declared. "Either way, I'll crush them and leave them in the dust."

"I won't let you bully me, Spectra." Volt promised.

"Really?" Gus cut in. "You just did. You talk a big game, Volt. But when it comes down to it, you're a disloyal coward."

"What is that?" Volt demanded when he saw Brontes in Gus' palm. "Brontes? Where did you find him? Why is he with you? Why do you have Brontes? Answer me!"

"Gus!" he growled when Brontes remained silent. "What did you do to my Brontes?"

"Your Brontes?" Gus mocked. "That's very funny Volt. Why did you care so much that you so easily tossed away? I've modified him to better suit my purposes."

"What did you mean modified?" Volt demanded.

"Well, I don't want to sound dramatic, but I guess in a way, you cold say I took away his soul." Gus replied.

"Brontes..." Volt muttered.

"Dan." Spectra started. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Bring it on, frosted tips!" Dan retorted.

"Dan," Mira started. "I want in on this too."

"Really?" Dan blinked.

"That goes double for me, Dan." Marucho added.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked the younger Brawler.

"Hey guys, hold on a second!" Ace warned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the quartet chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Dan started. "Bakugan, roll! Pyrus Brawn Drago, stand!"

"Drago!" Spectra looked at the evolved Dragoniod. "You've grown up. You're still no match for what I'm about to unleash. I call Helios Empate Two! Bakugan, roll! Helios, stand!"

"What the..." Dan gaped.

"Helios has evolved too." Mira noted.

"Helios, you've changed." Drago remarked.

"Don't think you're special just because you're gifted with attribute energy by the Ancients." Helios replied.

"But your evolution wasn't natural." Drago pointed out. "There's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Helios corrected. "I assure you, I'm just as powerful as you, if not, more!"

"It's just as the Pillar feared. He's gone mad!" Drago realized.

"No more talk!" Spectra cut in. "Ability activate! 'Diffuse Quasar'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Superior Shield'!"

"Not so fast, Brawler!" Spectra retorted. "Ability activate! 'Chaos Boost Cannon'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan added. "'Fire Reflector'!'"

"Good call, Dan." Mira remarked as Drago defended against Helios' attack again. "He's reflecting Helios' attack."

"Drago's getting him back." Marucho added.

"Helios is messing with a whole new Drago this battle." Dan noted.

"Is that all you've got?" Helios taunted as his deflected attacks rained about.

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. " 'Chaos Boost Cannon'!"

"Drago!" Dan gasped as his partner was knocked to the ground.

"Wow, Helios really packs a punch." Mira remarked.

"Are you ready, Elfin?" Marucho looked at his partner.

"I was born ready." Elfin replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Marucho noted. "Hang on, Dan. Help is on the way. Bakugan, roll!"

"Surprise and echo parts! Sun, moon and rain!" Elfin declared. This Bakugan has got it all going on! Please put your hands together for the debut of Aquos Elfin Version Two!"

"Elfin..." Drago warned.

"Oh Drago." Elfin joked. "Your big, strong voice sends shivers down my spine."

"Out turn, Elfin." Marucho told his partner. "Ability activate!"

"Not so fast!" Spectra retorted. "Ability activate! 'Dragon Pulse'!"

"Elfin!" Drago gaped when the Aquos Bakugan squealed as she dodged Helios' attack.

"This is fun." Helios declared, going in for the final blow.

"Bakugan, roll!" Mira tossed Wilda in. "Subterra Magma Wilda, stand! Ability activate! 'Atlas Shield'!"

Wilda slammed his fists onto the ground, raising a magma shield that blocked off Helios' attack.

"Nice one!" Elfin whooped. "Thanks a lot!"

"Yes." Drago agreed. "Nice save."

"Glad to help." Wilda replied.

"Let's fight!" Helios challenged.

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Blackout Cannon'!"

"His attacks are devastating." Mira gaped.

"Mira, tenet attack." Marucho stated.

"Okay." Mira nodded.

"Ability activate!" Marucho started. "'Ding Dong Ditch'!"

:Watch me go!" Elfin dashed around Helios, just as Wilda charged in.

"Gate Card, open!" Dan declared. "'Silent Land'! This command card rocks! It immobilizes the opponent Bakugan as well as blocks any new abilities to activate, which is just awesome. What do yoi think of that, fearsome Spectra? :Let's go! Ability activate!"

"Come on, Helios!" Drago growled.

"'Shooting Dragon'!" Dan activated the card.

"And the crowd goes wild." he added, the three Brawlers retrieving their partners.

"Alright, Gate Card, set!" Spectra snapped. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Hit him where it hurts, Drago." Dan declared. "Bakugan, roll! Drago, stand!"

"Don't forget about us!" Mira tossed Wilda in.

"We're coming too!" Marucho agreed, tossing Elfin in.

"Here we go again!" Elfin beamed as she manifested. "What fun!"

"He's on the roll." Dan noted. "Let's finish it!"

"With pleasure." Mira replied. "Ability activate! 'Land Twister'!"

"What's happening?" Helios demanded as he sank into the ground.

"Hey Elfin, attribute change." Marucho told his partner.

"Sure, you know me Marucho." Elfin produced a wand similar to Sailor Moon's. "I love a costume change. I'll just step through this circle of light and then slip into something a little more Darkus!"

"Ability activate! " Marucho called. "'Super Moon Bow'!"

"In the name of the Darkus attribute, I'm going to double my pleasure by doubling your pain!" Elfin stuck a Sailor Moon pose.

"Ability activate!" Dan added. "'Shooting Dragon'!"

"That did it." Drago landed.

"Main Core power loss replenished to 100%." the computer droned. "Structural damage caused by 'Super Moon Bow' been repaired. Total system damage from 'Shooting Dragon' has also been repaired. All systems are back online and functioning at 100%."

"Ability 'Farbus EM'!" Spectra declared. "With this improved version of 'Farbus'; we're able to withstand all simultaneous attacks."

"Activating 'Interception Responsive System' and decreasing defense shields by 75%." the computer droned. "Increasing power level by 1900."

"Hang on." Dan blinked. "Did it just say it was increasing the power level?"

"How can he possibly handle so much power?" Drago wondered.

"Ability activate"! Spectra called. "'Ragonod Cannon'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Dragon Shield'!"

Wilda!" Mira gaped as the Subterra Bakugan was defeated.

"Elfin!" Marucho exclaimed as his partner rolled back to him.

"Is that it?" Drago challenged as he successfully blocked off the attack.

"He's still standing?" Helios was stunned.

"None has ever survived Helios' final battle gun before." Spectra noted. "Well Drago. It seems your new powers know no boundaries either."

"His power is no match for mine." Helios growled. "Spectra?"

"I hear you." Spectra replied. "Gate Card open! 'Element Merge'!"

"Drago!" Dan hollered as the Gate Card transferred Drago's power to Helios. "Hang on! Ability activate! 'Spinning Tornado'!"

"What's that?" Spectra gasped. "Helios' power level went back to its page number?"

"You'll pay for that, Drago." Helios swore after crushing onto the ground. "How do you still have so much power left in you?"

"That's impressive." Spectra noted. "Unlock canister. Ultimate Formation!"

At that, Helios merged with the six mechanical Bakugan Traps, forming Maxus Helios.

"Maxus Helios, Mach Two, stand!" Spectra declared. "Come on, Dan! Show your face!"

"Drago!" Dan looked at his partner.

"I'm here, Dan." Drago replied.

"Unlock canister." Dan released the lock. "Ultimate Formation!"

At his call, Drago merged with the six mechanical Bakugan Traps, forming Maxus Drago.

"Maxus Cross Drago, stand!" Dan shouted. "We're coming for you, Spectra! Ability activate! 'Vanishing Fire'!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra countered. "'Aira Radial Fire'!"

"Alright, go!" Dan roared.

"I can't believe it!" Mira gaped as the attacks rocked the ground. "They're actuality shaking the ground."

"I think I need my seasick pill." Marucho remarked.

"Go Drago! Go! Pound him into the ground!" Elfin cheered.

"That's it, Drago." Wilda added. "No mercy!"

"This one's for the history books." Dan remarked, after the two Pyrus Bakugan clashed once again. "Release Ultimate System, now!"

"What is that?" Spectra demanded as Drago removed himself from the combined mechanical Bakugan. "Nice try. Ability activate! 'Ultimate Striker'!"

"Ability activate"! Dan countered. "'Burning Infinity'!"

"I summon the power entrusted to me by the Pillar and the Ancient Warrior, Apollonir." Drago chanted, his chest gem glowing a rainbow color.

"No!" Helios was stunned when Drago sliced his attack beam into half, the Pyrus Dragoniod shooting through the cyborg Bakugan and smashing his metal parts.

"Hey Dan!" Ace blinked as the time-stopping energy faded, Mira catching the exhausted Pyrus Brawler. "Dan, are you okay?"

"Gus, let's go." Spectra told the Subterra Brawler, having lost the battle. "It's over."

"Yes sir." Gus followed behind.

"Helios isn't the only one who's changed, Spectra." Dan added. "I've never seen you back down from a fight so easily."

"Don't worry, Dan." Spectra assured. "I'm not leaving for good. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, sooner than you think. Enjoy your victory while you still can."

"Spectra!" Dan hollered as Spectra and Gus were transported back into their transport ship.

"Dan!" Mira hurried over.

"Easy there, pal." Marucho supported him.

"Sorry guys. Guess I'm a bit wobbly." Dan remarked.

"Spectra and Helios both fought an incredible battle." Drago noted.

"What do you say, Volt?" Dan looked at the Haos Vexo. "You ready for your turn?"

"There's nothing I love more than to crush you and take Drago's attribute energy." Volt stated. "But I won't get a man when he's down."

"Wow, Volt actually did the honorable thing." Marucho noted when Volt vanished.

"Looks like Spectra's his own boss now." Dan commented as he stood up.

* * *

In Spectra's transport ship...

"His powers even surpassed those of my perfect Helios." Spectra was unfazed by his loss.

_You certainly keep life interesting, Dan Kuso._ He mused on his chair.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Shadow Attack

SailorStar9: Figured it's about darn time I updated this fic since I've finally completed my Naruto/Sailor Moon one, so this is Chapter 32.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: Shadow Attack

* * *

On Spectra's transport ship...

"Now Gus, it's time." Spectra told the Subterra Brawler.

"Yes sir." Gus nodded. "As you wish."

"Launching broadcast channel." the overcom droned as Spectra sent out his satellite.

* * *

On Vestal...

The television program was cut off by Spectra's broadcast.

"Greetings, citizens. I am Spectra." Spectra introduced himself. "I'm sure many of you remember me as the leader of the Vexos. It's true, I was the leader of the Vexos. But that is no longer so. Like you, I was deceived by the royal family. King Zenoheld and Price Hydron are planning to conquer all nations across every dimension. When I learnt of their plan to build a new, evil empire, I could no longer be part of the Vexos. They branded me a traitor, but I don't care."

"Ha!" Ace scoffed as the group watched the broadcast in Klaus' castle. "Can you believe the nerve of this guy, taking over the airway with his lies?"

"Spectra's putting on a good performance." Dan admitted. "But I just know he's up to something rotten."

"Keith..." Mira muttered. "Why?"

"Vestal is in danger." Spectra continued. "From the evil King Zenoheld."

* * *

In the mother palace...

"Why that filthy traitor." Hydron scoffed. "How dare he try to jeopardize our mission like that?"

"Let him babble to the Vestals if he wants." Zenoheld remarked. "No one will trust a former member of the Vexos, much less a traitor."

"You forgot to mention loser and bad dresser too." Shadow yipped.

"Oh man, what a dweeb." Mylene sighed.

"Oh snap, he is a dweeb, isn't he?" Shadow joked, before he realized who Mylene was referring to. "Wait, hang on. You're talking about me, aren't you!? You should talk! Who's the one who lost to a guy in a raffled shirt? I'll show that loud-mouth Mylene! Let me go next."

"You've much to learn about the way of manners." Zenoheld noted. "But the others have been disappointing. Very well, you may go."

"Yes!" Shadow whooped and headed towards the transporter. "Watch the master at work."

"The transporter is locked in on the destination coordinates." the intercom droned. "Begin power up in 3, 2, 1. Transporter is at full power. We're ready to go."

"Ooh yeah." Shadow smirked as the transporter activated.

"Transport commencing now." the intercom droned.

"That was awful quick. "Shadow noted, before noticing that he had not been transported. "Huh? What happened!? Knucklehead messed it up! I'm still here! How could you be so useless!?"

"What's this?" Zenoheld looked up from his tea cup. "Why did the transport fail? This should have been easy."

"Yes sir." the technician reported. "Normally, it would be. But it seems our transport signal path to Vestal is being jammed from a transmission from the Vestal destroyer."

"Spectra no doubt." Zenoheld remarked. "He is such a thorn in my side."

* * *

In New Vestroia, in the Holy Temple underneath the Seed Cauldron...

"So, what do you make of this?" Eva asked.

"Spectra's up to something." Shun reasoned. The Ventus Brawler had somehow located the Temple his 'Soul Twin' was residing in some time earlier and had been staying there ever since.

"But what?" Eva frowned as the holographic screen vanished with a wave of her hand.

"Mom, dad?" a bleary-eyed Mavelle entered the pavilion, dressed in her pajamas and hugging her teddy bear. A few days after Shun's arrival, Mavelle had dropped in from the sky, literally and Eva took the female Shun clone in _after_ she noticed the Time Key pendent, no doubt stolen from Sailor Pluto, the young child had around her neck.

"Mavelle, you shouldn't be up." Eva chided, mother instinct kicking in as she went over and carried her future daughter.

"Can't sleep." Mavelle muttered.

"Nightmare?" Shun guessed, instantly by the mother-and-daughter pair's side.

"Yes..." Mavelle yawned, before dozing off on her mother's shoulder.

"You're a big softy, you know that?" Eva joked.

"Only when it comes to you two." Shun kissed her cheek.

"I wonder what the others would think." Eva mused.

"I can foresee us giving them heart attacks." Shun snickered.

(SailorStar9: (Content sigh) Ah... the little, happy family.)

* * *

On Spectra's transport ship...

"Our signal interference was successful, sir." Gus reported. "We've managed to block the royal palace from transporting anyone aboard to Vestal."

"Excellent news." Spectra noted. "I can battle Dan without any interruptions from Zenoheld or the Vexos. I will be the one who defeats Drago and this time, no one will get in my way."

* * *

On Vestal...

"I remembered something Keith said to me." Mira confessed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Once I create my ultimate Bakugan warrior, I'll overthrow the royal family and take Vestal. Anyone in my way will be destroyed." Spectra swore._

* * *

"Yeah, but that was before we had the powers of the six Ancients." Dan noted.

"We beat them once." Ace added. "It sounds like he's turned his attention of overthrowing Zenoheld and the Vexos now."

"Maybe, but we can't be sure it isn't all part of his larger plan." Mira pointed out. "In the beginning, my brother infiltrated the royal family because he suspected that Zenoheld was lying to the people of Vestal. Once Keith learnt the truth about the Bakugan, something inside of him changed. He became obsessed with capturing the Perfect Core energy to use to create his ultimate Bakugan, and then, rule the world. And that, Spectra was born."

"So now we must be on our guard from attacks from two enemies." Drago noted. "Zenoheld and the Vexos who are after the Pyrus energy attribute and now Spectra who wants the Perfect Core energy."

"Gee Drago, you sure are Mr. Popular." Elfin joked.

"There's no humor in this, Elfin." Drago chided.

"Doesn't matter." Dan remarked. "Anyone who challenges us is the enemy. No matter what they're after, they'll have to fight us to get it. Bad news for them is, they're going to lose."

* * *

In the mother palace...

"Not being able to travel to Vexos is a problem for us." Hydron remarked. "That's where the Brawlers with the attribute energies are. How are we supposed to take their powers now that Spectra has blocked our path?"

"There has to be a solution." Zenoheld noted. "Perhaps if we can't go to Vestal to face the Brawlers, then we can have them come to us."

"But they'll never come here." Mylene pointed out.

"No, not here, Mylene." Zenoheld corrected. "We'll take the battle to their home."

"Oh I see." Mylene smirked. "We'll lure the Brawlers off of Vestal and back to Earth, right into our hands."

"This way, we'll get the drop on the Brawlers." Zenoheld added. "And leave the insolent fool, Spectra in the dust. Shadow Prove, go!"

* * *

On Earth...

"It's so peaceful here." Alice sighed in content as she laid on the grass.

"Yes, at times, it reminds me of my home on New Vestroia." Hydranoid agreed.

"Do you miss it?" Alice asked.

"Now and then." Hydranoid replied. "But I'll always feel at home with you, Alice."

"I feel the same, Hydranoid." Alice said.

* * *

In Doctor Micheal's lab...

"That's odd." Doctor Micheal mused. "The sensors are saying that a dimension gate is opened nearby. But the dimensional transporter system isn't powered up at the moment."

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Someone must be transporting themselves from another dimension using a another system, which means that... they're Vexos! I've got to warn Alice, she's in danger! "

* * *

In the forest...

"I'm hungry." Alice stretched herself. "I wonder if grandfather's back with lunch yet."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Shadow remarked from behind a tree. "Alice. For battle, that is."

"I guess we should head back to the house and set the table." Alice picked up the basket.

"Leaving so soon?" Shadow mocked, appearing behind the Darkus Brawler in a wolf mask. "What's the rush, little lady?"

"Oh, hi there." Alice blinked. "Are you lost, little doggy?"

"Little doggy?" Shadow echoed, pulling off his mask. "I'm a werewolf!"

"A werewolf with red nail polish?" Alice was confused.

"What?" Shadow exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? You should be terrified right now!"

"Oh?" Alice blinked. "I'm really sorry."

"You'd be sorry, alright." Shadow remarked. "After I take your Bakugan in battle."

"Vexos!" Alice realized who her opponent was. "You're no werewolf!"

"Hey, where're you going?" Shadow mocked as Alice took off running. "We're just starting to have fun."

"Alice, why are you running?" Hydranoid asked. "We can beat him in battle."

"Hydranoid, I can't." Alice told her partner.

"Yes, you can." Hydranoid corrected. "You were given a gauntlet by Mira."

"Hydranoid, please, please, I can't go back there. I just can't!" Alice pleaded. "I put my days of battling behind me when I laid my Masquerade identity to rest."

"I think we've finally lost him." she sighed. "Wait, did you hear something? Did I imagine it? I think my ears are playing tricks on me. It smells like wet dog."

"Hey, what's with scare me like that?" Shadow deathpanned, pulling off his mask. "Can we stop stalling and get with the battle already?"

"But, I..." Alice stammered.

"I can taste my victory already." Shadow licked his gauntlet.

"That was ticklish!" he exclaimed after Chan Lee gave him a flying kick to the face.

"Hey, are you..." Alice blinked at the Chinese girl. "Chan Lee!"

"Hey Alice." the Chinese turned to the Russian. "What's up? Klaus asked me to check in on you, so I brought this, just in case."

"A gauntlet?" Alice echoed.

"Another Bakugan Brawler eh?" Shadow stood up. "Two for one. Today must be my lucky day."

"Are you ready to do this, Alice?" Chan Lee asked the other female Brawler.

"I don't know if I can." Alice was skeptical.

"I need to even the score." Hydranoid reminded. "I cannot back down. Please Alice, do this for me."

"But..." Alice was hesitant.

"It's it, Alice." Hydranoid urged as the Russian slid on her gauntlet.

"Okay, you want a battle, you got it." Alice stood ready.

"Let's go." Shadow grinned.

"Don't forget about me." Chan Lee grinned.

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet.. "Shadow started.

"Power Strike!" the girls chorused.

"Alice wait!" Doctor Micheal called out in the forest before he was caught in the time-stopping wave of energy.

"Rock on!" Shadow produced a Gate Card. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Hades!"

"So, this is Hades." Hydranoid noted. "Ingram told me about him, my imposter. I want to destroy him."

"I understand." Alice nodded. "Let's go. Here I come, Vexos. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

"You're a pale imitation." Hydranoid growled. "Who's about to feel the wrath of a true hydra."

"We'll see who's best!" Shadow mocked.

"Ability activate!" Alice called. "Death Trident!"

"That tickles." Shadow scoffed. "See if you like this. Ability activate! Phaser Trident!"

"Hydranoid!" Alice exclaimed when her partner was knocked back by the shockwave.

"Looks like the original Hydranoid isn't such a big deal afterall." Shadow mocked. "Hades is better and stronger in every way, but why keep talking about it when I can show you the painful detail again and again?"

"Enough!" Chan Lee snapped. "Let's see how you fare against me. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Fortress!"

"Evil spirits begone!" Fortress declared. "Or face my wrath!"

"Ability activate!" Chan Lee called.

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Face Drive!" Chan Lee called.

"One should always laugh and take pleasure in their work." Fortress declared. "This is why, evil forces, it gives me great joy to vanquish you with my mighty blades of fire!"

"Ability activate!" Alice added in.

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Indigo Nightmare!" Alice called.

"Double Ability activate!" Shadow countered. "Phaser Trident plus Proton Tail!"

"Hydranoid no!" Alice exclaimed when the attacks hit their targets.

"Can't believe he took them both down at the same time." Chan Lee added.

"That was fun." Shadow grinned. "I feel like doing some more damage. Gate Card, open! Third Tesseral!"

"The one with rock for brains is turning us into stone!" Fortress remarked.

"Oh no!" Chan Lee gasped.

"He trapped us." Alice realized.

"Good one huh?" Shadow mocked. "Third Tesseral is a command card that freezes your opponents and takes away 100 points from each of their power levels. Alright Hades, let's show this three-headed dinosaur and his laughing friend who's boss!"

With a tail whip, Hades sent the two Bakugan back to their ball forms.

"You guys are making this way too easy." Shadow scoffed.

"I'm so sorry, Hydranoid." Alice picked up her partner.

"Don't apologize, Alice." Hydranoid replied. "He will see this a sign of weakness."

"Okay then." Alice nodded. "I'll be brave. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Shadow followed suit. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Face it, Hydranoid!" he taunted as the two Bakugan decked it out. "Your power's nothing compared to Hades."

"We'll see about that, Vexos scum." Hydranoid retorted.

"Ability activate!" Alice pulled out an Ability Card. "Chaos Leap Sting!"

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Alice called. "Destruction Grind!"

"Oh man!" Shadow whined. "They're decreasing Hades' power level! Time for that mechanical Bakugan Trap! Darkus Fortress, let's go! Bakugan, stand!"

"Stand back, Alice." Chan Lee warned. "This one's mine! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Pyrus Fortress!"

"Evil spirits begone!" Fortress declared.

"Time to show you some serious firepower!" Shadow remarked. "Ability activate! Crossfire!"

"Who's boss?" he mocked as the laser beams rained across the forest.

"Ability activate!" Chan Lee countered. "Phaser Glare! Fusion Ability activate! Thunder Slide, Thousand Swords Rage!"

"Just like laughter," Fortress declared. "Anger is also important in battle and it is with great rage that I rain down upon you with swords of rain!"

"Time to let it pour down, Pyrus Fortress!" Chan Lee told her partner.

"This is going to hurt." Shadow noted when he saw the sword rain.

"You did it." Alice beamed when the mechanical Bakugan Trap was taken down.

"Not bad, huh?" Chan Lee winked.

"Alright, enough of this!" Shadow growled. "You had your fun, now it's time to say goodnight. Ability activate! Saurer Cannon!"

"Tinny ninny minny moe, who's the next who had to go!" he grinned and ended up pointing to Alice. "Looks like you're the lucky one, little girl."

"Show him how strong we truly are, Alice." Hydranoid told his partner. "Wipe that smirk off his face!"

"Will you be so arrogant if you knew I used to be the Brawler Masquerade?" Alice retorted.

"What?" Shadow gaped.

"I will not lose." Alice swore as Masquerade's image was superimposed on her. "To a lowly Vexos like you."

"Hades, fire!" Shadow demanded.

"Gate Card, open!" Alice/Masquerade declared. "Brain Zero!"

"Hey! What the..." Shadow gaped. "He froze it? What's with that?"

"Brain Zero is a command card that freezes all abilities that your opponent activates." Alice/Masquerade explained.

"This is for trying to scare me." Alice added after Masquerade's image left. "Ability activate! Death Trident!"

"Nice one, Alice." Chan Lee beamed when the mechanical Bakugan was smashed into smithereens.

"Thanks." Alice smiled.

"Look what you did to my Hades!" Shadow exclaimed. "He's in a million pieces! I'll never get him back into ball form. That's so not cool, man! Did I blast your overgrown lizard to smithereens? No, I didn't. You've crossed the line, lady. Gate Card, set!"

"You won't find my wolf so scary earlier?" he pulled out another mechanical Bakugan. "Let's see how you like my Spider. Bakugan, roll!"

"Who cares who's laughing." he snorted. "Let's go."

"I'm ready, Alice." Hydranoid told his partner.

"Me too!" Alice added. "Ability activate! Death Trident!"

"Ability activate!" Shadow countered. "Wild Clone!"

"Got you again!" he sang when the web caught the energy balls and nullified them.

"Ability activate!" Chan Lee followed up. "Face Breaker!"

"No battle is without regret." Fortress declared. "It saddens me greatly to have to destroy your Bakugan once again. However sad this is, some lessons are best learnt the hard way."

"Hit him now, Alice!" Chan Lee told the Russian after Fortress sliced the web MAC Spider tossed at him.

"Go Hydranoid!" Alice told her partner.

"Time to disappear!" Hydranoid fired his energy balls.

"You're kidding me!" Shadow whined. "This all you've really got, ladies? You know, normally, I'm not such a bad guy. But you smashed my Hades and now, revenge and wishing bad things on you like paint guy. And now, for some of this. Ability, activate!"

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Mega Terror Impact!" Shadow declared.

MAC Spider then encased the two Bakugan within it's legs and electrocuted them.

"Hydranoid!" Alice exclaimed when a beam of light shot from the mechanical Bakugan's underside.

"Pyrus Fortress!" Chan Lee gaped.

"Nice, two birds with one stone." Shadow chuckled, the three Brawlers retrieving their Bakugan.

"I can't believe it." Chan Lee was stunned.

"We lost." Alice was shocked as both 'Life Gauges' dropped to zero.

"Alice!" Doctor Micheal called, having been released from the time-stopping energy wave. "Alice!"

"Oh no..." he looked over at his smoking lab. "My laboratory and the Dimension Transporter has been destroyed. Now Dan and the others won't be able to return to Earth."

"Grandfather!" Alice and Chan Lee arrived at the wreckage.

"It must have happened during our battle with Shadow Prove." Chan Lee concluded.

"I'm so sorry, grandfather." Alice apologized. "I didn't want this."

* * *

In the mother palace...

"Why, that Shadow Prove must be victorious." Zenoheld concluded. "So then, who's next, Prince?"

"I'll like to sit back and wait for news of Alice's defeat to reach Vestal, when Dan Kuso hears about it, he'll rush back to Earth. I'll be waiting for him." Hydron remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Brontes’ Betrayal

SailorStar9: Figured it's about darn time I updated this fic since I've finally completed my Naruto/Sailor Moon one, so this is Chapter 33.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: Brontes' Betrayal

* * *

In New Vestroia, in the Holy Temple underneath the Seed Cauldron...

"She's good." Skyress noted as father and daughter sparred in the training room.

"And I can definitely guess who trained her in the future." Ingram added, looking at his partner.

"Like father, like daughter." Eva chuckled. "And I think he just got serious." she added when she saw Shun's amulet shining as he went up another level.

"At least he isn't shouting out transformation phases and attacks phases like a certain Aquos Bakugan I know." Diablo noted.

"That's harsh, Diablo." Angelo chided his twin.

"Oh, shut it!" Diablo snapped.

"Storm Cutter!" Twilight Dragon Uranus released his kunai-shaped wind projectiles and the sailor-fuku-suited Mavelle dodged the attack.

"You were saying?" Eva raised a brow at the Pyrus angel.

* * *

In the mother palace...

"Why did I let Mylene do that to Brontes?" Volt wondered as he recalled his and Gus' last conversation. "I should have protected him."

"Why so grumpy, Volt?" Hydron asked. "So mad the Spectra cut in front of you to fight the Brawlers?"

"I don't know." Lync mocked. "I think it's something more. It looks like he's going to cry."

"I'll watch your mouth, Lync." Shadow grinned. "Volt, this is the toughest day yet. Keep yapping and you'll be in tears."

"All you, be quiet!" Volt snapped.

"Hey, I was speaking up for you." Shadow protested. "I knew you weren't a crybaby."

Volt growled and walked off.

"What's his problem?" Lync wondered.

_I don't care what it takes._ Volt swore. _I have to get Brontes back from Gus._

* * *

On Earth...

Alice had teleported to Marucho's place via her teleport card.

* * *

On Vestal...

"Brawlers, I need you in the transmission room." Klaus informed his guests. "Someone's sending a message from Marucho's house."

"But, there isn't anyone at my house right now." Marucho pointed out.

"Maybe it's an intruder." Elfin noted.

Klaus silenced the group as a holographic screen came up.

"Marucho, I'm so sorry about this, but I guess I have no choice." Alice apologized. "Something horrible happened and I need to warn you."

"Calm down, Alice." Klaus soothed. "Tell us what happened."

"Just now, the Vexos attacked Hydranoid and I." Alice reported.

"What?" Dan demanded. "Why would the Vexo attack Earth?"

"This is bad." Drago noted.

"It makes no sense." Ace mused. "Why would Zenoheld send someone there to brawl when we are all here on Vestal with the attribute energies they want."

"Has anyone heard from Shun on New Vestroia yet?" Baron asked.

"Maybe this is another trap." Mira suggested.

"Another?" Dan echoed.

"First New Vestroia, then Earth." Mira reasoned. "Zenoheld is trying to lure us."

"I think you're probably right." Klaus agreed.

"The Vexos will be back, I just know it." Alice cut in. "Runo and Julie could be in danger."

"Stinking Vexos." Dan cursed.

"They've got us running around like a bunch of headless chickens." Ace growled.

"Always one step ahead." Baron hissed.

"That's so wrong to attack Alice when they know she doesn't brawl anymore." Marucho agreed. "Those dweebs need to be taught some manners."

"I agree with you, Marucho." Klaus added. "They're nothing more than swine who need to be crowd back into their head."

"We got to go back to Earth." Dan concluded. "Trap or no trap, we can't leave Runo and Julie hanging like that."

"Yeah." Ace agreed.

We're right behind you." Baron added.

_Here we come, Vexos._ Dan nodded.

* * *

On Spectra's transport ship...

"I've just completed another series of tests and it seems the reprogramming of Brontes is a total success." Gus reported. "He's now another loyal soldier in our army."

"Fantastic." Spectra noted. "My plans to harness the Perfect Core energy are proceeding perfectly."

"Yes, but I should advise you, our scanners picked up a dimension transport cut way between the royal palace and Earth." Gus pointed out.

"Zenoheld must have figured out that we blocked his transport abilities to Vestal and now had chosen Earth as his battlefield." Spectra concluded. "He can't travel to the Brawlers, then my bet is, he'll lure them home into his trap."

"What do we do now?" Gus asked.

"I'll have to pay a surprise visit to the Brawlers and take Drago's Perfect Core energy before they make the jump back to Earth." Spectra replied.

"You'll have to move fast." Gus noted.

"I learnt a lot about the evolved Drago's new powers in our last encounter." Spectra smiled. "This next battle will have a different outcome from Dan Kuso."

* * *

On Vestal...

"You're kidding me!" Dan fumed. "You mean there's no way we can transport ourselves back to Earth?"

"Alice said Doctor Micheal's laboratory was mostly destroyed in her battle with Shadow Prove." Mira noted.

"Oh man." Marucho cursed.

"Can't believe it." Dan growled. "What are we going to do now?"

"Calm down, Dan." Drago warned. "For every problem, there is a solution."

"Drago's right." Ace agreed. "There has to be a way we can figure this out."

"What's this?" Klaus entered the dining room. "Why is no one eating their afternoon snack? You're going to need it for strength for all the brawling ahead."

"Sorry Klaus." Baron apologized. "But none of us really has much of an appetite right now."

"How can you expect us to even think about food after what Alice just told us?" Dan retorted.

"You worry too much, Dan." Klaus remarked.

"Master Klaus was concerned." Sirenoid added. "But he didn't want you, his guests, to be concerned. He prepared this meal for you, so you may relax while he made arrangements for your journey home."

"Doctor Micheal isn't the only one with a Dimension Transporter system." Klaus explained, seeing the group's confused looks. "I've got one of my own here in the castle."

"Why didn't you say so?" Dan asked. "We've been sitting here and freaking out the whole time."

"Sorry." Klaus replied.

"I'm impressed." Marucho added. "Even I don't have one of those."

* * *

On Spectra's transport ship...

"What are you doing, Gus?" Spectra asked once Gus cut off the connection with Volt.

"I'm sorry, Spectra." Gus replied. "When I last saw Volt, he's sworn he'll get Brontes back at any cost."

"Sounds like he was challenging you to a brawl." Spectra concluded.

"Perhaps he was." Gus agreed. "But my focus is required here."

"Nonsense!" Spectra cut him off. "I insist that you go and fight. What kind of man would you be if you didn't accept Volt's blazing challenge? Besides, perhaps Volt would want Brontes badly enough, then he'll be willing to betray the Vexos."

"Yes, of course, Master Spectra." Gus nodded.

* * *

On Vestal...

"Well, it's been lovely having you in my home." Klaus told his departing guests. "But I suppose it's time for you to be on your way back now."

"How about you, Mira?" Dan looked at the Subterra Brawler. "You coming with us?"

"Did you think I'll sit this one out?" Mira grinned.

"Ace, my man?" Dan turned to the Darkus Brawler.

"You bet, Dan." Ace replied. "I've got a score to settle with that Vexos which jumped me outside. Thanks again, Klaus."

"My pleasure, Ace." Klaus answered.

"What about you, Baron?" Dan turned to the Haos Brawler. "You in?"

"Sorry, Master Dan." Baron replied. "I can't come with you. I've got some things at home that I have to take care of. Catch you later."

"Really, you're not coming with us?" Dan asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I really can't leave without saying goodbye to my brothers and sisters." Baron replied.

"You're right, Baron." Ace agreed. "You can't break their hearts like that. Do what you need to do and we'll make sure to save a couple of Vexos creeps for you."

"Thanks Ace." Baron replied. "I'm really glad you understand."

"Baron, don't worry man." Dan assured. "We won't leave until you're ready."

"We're a team." Drago added. "That means we stick together."

"Cool!" Baron beamed as everyone else nodded.

"The alarm." Klaus was alerted by the ringing alarms as Spectra transported himself into the castle.

"I don't know what the... etiquette is here on Vestal." he greeted his unwelcome gust moments later. "But from where I come from, it's rude to show up unannounced."

"Don't waste my time." Spectra cut him off. "Where are the Brawlers?"

"I'm not sure who you're speaking of." Klaus added. "But if it's a battle you want, I 'd be happy to accommodate you."

"Are all of you Earthlings so arrogant?" Spectra chuckled.

"I think it's you who is the arrogant one." Klaus shot back. "Coming into my house uninvited and looking to pick a fight."

"I'm losing my patience." Spectra retorted.

"Patience is a virtue." Klaus stood up. "As is royalty. But that's something you know nothing about. Perhaps that is why you'll always be at a disadvantage. The bond the Brawlers share as a group is more powerful than anything. There is much you can learn from that."

"Doubt it." Spectra replied. "When you see them, tell them they can't run forever."

"Oh my goodness." Sirenoid remarked after Spectra vanished. "That was a close one, Master Klaus."

"Yes, it was." Klaus agreed.

* * *

On Spectra's transport ship...

"Gus?" Spectra looked for the Subterra Brawler after he returned to the ship. "He's gone!"

* * *

Somewhere in New Vestroia...

"I don't understand why you want to fight so badly for Brontes." Gus noted as he and Volt faced off. "Especially after you threw him away."

"I don't expect you to understand, traitor." Volt retorted. "Let's just say Brontes and I have a special bond okay? And nothing will stand in my way of getting him back."

* * *

On Vestal...

"Thanks for letting us use your secret tunnel earlier, Klaus." Dan remarked after they accompanied Baron back to his place to bid farewell to his siblings.

"But of course." Klaus waved it aside. "That's the reason I built it."

"If we'd run into Spectra, I might not have been able to say bye to my family." Baron added.

"I sense you have many battles ahead of you, Brawlers." Klaus noted. "Sirenoid and I will keep our fingers crossed that you'll be victorious against the Vexos."

"Please be careful and take care of one another." Sirenoid advised.

"Don't worry, Sirenoid, we will." Dan promised. "Come on guys, let's hit it."

"Yeah!" the group chorused.

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"Tell me what you did to Brontes, Gus." Volt demanded.

"Sorry Volt, but your puny little brain couldn't possibly comprehend it." Gus snorted. "Let's just say I helped your precious Brontes evolve into something better."

"You... animal!" Volt growled. "You're going to pay for what you did."

"You know, he screamed for you, Volt." Gus informed. "How do you think he felt when you didn't come save him?"

"You're going to regret what you did to him, Gus." Volt swore.

"Does he remember your name?" Gus smirked.

"Let's go!" Volt snapped.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Volt started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Haos Boriates!"

"You're about to understand, Volt." Gus growled. "What it means to be betrayed. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Haos Brontes!"

"Haos Brontes!" Volt gaped at his former partner. "I didn't even recognize him!"

"Pay close attention, Volt." Gus chuckled. "This is what perfection looks like."

"You've turned him into a monster!" Volt growled. _Brontes was a Bakugan who had magical abilities. If he's evolved, then that must mean his magic has grown in strength too._

"I don't think I've ever seen you so scared." Gus mocked. "What would King Zenoheld say if he could see you now?"

"This isn't fear, it's anger." Volt corrected. "And you're about to learn the difference." _It's possible that I might be able t predict how Brontes will behave in battle. But then again, who knows what Gus has in rewired his brain. I hope I can beat them without hurting Brontes too badly._

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Volt started. "Odin Shield! Good luck trying to activate abilities now. What now, Gus?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were afraid to fight." Gus smirked. "Come, Bakugan Trap! Subterra Hexados! Ability activate! Eraser! So much for your big, strong Odin Shield, Volt. If you really want Brontes back, you'll going to have to fight him."

"You won't be satisfied until you see me hurt him, do you?" Volt growled.

"If I were you, I won't worry too much about hurting Brontes." Gus's smirk widened. "It's time to show you the full power of the evolved Haos Brontes."

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Gus called. "Wizard Proxy!"

"What's happening?" Volt gaped.

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Volt countered. "Prometheus Cannon!"

"I don't think you have the guts to blast your dear old best friend." Gus taunted.

"Fire!" Volt hollered, taking out Hexados. "Later, Hexados."

"Gus 'Life Force' 30%." the mechanical voice reported.

"Why did you go and attack Hexados when Brontes was the one who activated the ability?" Gus demanded.

"I figured that Brontes was hiding behind Hexados while making it look like he was the one activating the ability." Volt explained.

"Of course, you used to battle together." Gus noted. "I should have known you'll remember that trick. But out with the old and in with the new. Ability activate! Atmosphere! Go, Brontes! How was that for a counterattack? Think you can keep up? Huh, Volt?" _I think I figured out his strategy, Brontes. Btu we need to be patient. I'll take down Gus in the next round, and then you'll be mine again._

"Attack, Boriates!" he hollered.

"Where did he go?" he blinked when Brontes vanished.

"That's a little something I'd like to call Sheath Mode." Gus chuckled. "Too bad your poor Boriates can't keep up. The problem with you Vexos is you become lazy. It's not enough to be the best, you must always be trying to better yourself. You must learnt to evolve. That's what I did to Brontes. I forced him to grow and evolve and now, look at him."

"You're a liar, Gus!" Volt snapped. "You tortured him and made him suffer, only to serve the selfish needs of Spectra. Ability activate! Tempest Arrow!"

"No!" Gus gasped when Brontes' attack sphere were destroyed by the lightning strikes.

"You're right." Volt remarked. "It's not about being the best, it's about knowing you're the best. Do you need a little break, pal? Maybe go curl your hair? Gate Card, open! Battle Release! The command card, Battle Release, halts all battles and forces each of the Bakugan to return to their sides."

"Ability activate!" Gus countered. "Black Gates!"

"What?" Volt was stunned when his command card was nullified.

"How dare you pretend to be fighting for the life of your former Bakugan?" Gus retorted. "When you were the one who served and guaranteed their extinction with the creation the BT System? Perhaps it's time to reconsider loyalties, Volt. If you care so deeply about Brontes, you must have doubts about Zenoheld's plans for the Bakugan. Join us, we could use someone with your abilities. Master Spectra will be pleased to welcome you."

"I am a Vexos." Volt snapped. "Not a filthy traitor like you and that coward, Spectra!"

"Very well." Gus smirked. "I will show no mercy. Let's go, Brontes!"

"This is the end!" his smirk widened as Brontes' scythe slashes hit their target. "Double Ability activate! Shiny Nightmare, plus Sprite Glow!"

"Ability activate!" Volt countered. "Firebolt Axe!"

"You tink you have a chance of defeating us with apathetic weapon like that?" Gus taunted. "No mercy, Brontes!"

"Face it, Volt." he advised once Boriates was defeated. "It's over. There's nothing left for you to win." you may as well give up. The Brontes you once knew is long gone."

"Gate Card, set!" he restarted the battle. "Here we go, Haos Brontes! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"You may have changed his outer appearance." Volt growled. "Inside, he's Brontes! Come on, Boriates. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"He threw you away, like garbage, Brontes." Gus reminded. "Let's make him pay. Ability activate! Magic Dice!"

"Boriates!" Volt gaped when Brontes rolled a '4' and lightning struck the mechanical Bakugan. "Your power level! Ability activate! Element Glow!"

Brontes rolled a '6' and reflected the laser beams back at Boriates.

"What happened?" Volt exclaimed. "Consecutive Ability activation?"

"That's right." Gus smirked. "Poor you. A consecutive death attack."

Brontes then rolled a '1' and blasted Boriates with the guns on his shoulders.

"Boriates!" Volt exclaimed. "No!"

"A consecutive mortal attack is fatal for the Bakugan releasing it." he growled.

"No worries." Gus shrugged. "If Brontes gets weak from it, then I'll just make him evolve again."

"Ability activate!" Volt hollered. "Prometheus Cannon!"

"Gate Card, open!" Gus retaliated. "Land Pressure! Say goodbye to your Brontes. Ability activate Trance Rapture Illusion!"

"Brontes!" Volt hollered as the evolved Bakugan pummeled Boriates repeatedly. "Brontes, stop it! Your heart can't take it! I'm sorry, I should have protected you. Please stop, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about his heart." Gus smirked. "It's long gone."

"I failed him, again." Volt growled. "I'll give anything to go back and save him that day."

"Brontes!" he hollered to his former partner.

"Volt 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Brontes..." Volt sank to the ground. "Forgive me..."

"Why would you risk your life to save a lowly Bakugan?" Gus asked the unconscious Volt. "I don't understand you, Volt."

* * *

On Spectra's transport ship...

"Gus." Spectra noted when the Subterra Brawler returned. "You've returned."

"Yes, Master Spectra." Gus replied.

"What happened with Volt?" Spectra asked.

"Sorry, sir." Gus answered. "He said he had no desire to leave the Vexos and join us, Master Spectra."

"Oh well." Spectra shrugged. "At least you tried."

"You've served your purpose, but now I'm done with you." Gus looked at Brontes' ball and tossed it into the transporter.

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"Volt..." Brontes wailed after he landed on the ground. "Save me..."

"They cast you out again, didn't they?" Eva asked, appearing suddenly.

"Princess?" Brontes turned to see the Pillar, before looking away.

"What's wrong?" Eva asked gently.

"I..." Brontes started.

"It's alright." Eva smiled.

"But I'm a traitor!" Brontes protested. "To you!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Eva soothed. "Even you, Brontes."

"Now, how about we remove the 'Evolution Ability X' taint?" she smiled and summoned the Cosmic Seed.

"Stardust Redemption!" she released the healing power of the Cosmic Seed and purified the Haos Bakugan of his 'Evolution Ability X' corruption.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Earth Invaders

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 33 goes up, this is Chapter 34. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 34: Earth Invaders

* * *

On Earth...

The Vestal group had just popped in on Marucho's garden.

"Is this the place?" Dan looked around at the rose garden.

"Yup, this is my roof-top rose garden." Marucho replied.

"Yeah, of course it is." Ace remarked.

"Master Marucho, welcome home." Kato greeted. "Your friends have been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"You're here!" Runo beamed as she and Julie dashed towards the group.

"Welcome back, guys!" Julie cheered.

"Hey guys." Dan returned. "Shun, you're back."

"Master Shun, are you okay?" Baron asked. "We were so worried."

"And since when did we have a mini Shun clone?" Ace asked, pointing to Mavelle who was on Eva's arm.

"She dropped in some time ago." Eva replied. "Quite literally from the sky, I might add."

"Shun ran in to Lync on New Vestroia and now Alice has been attacked." Runo supplied.

"Yeah, we heard." Dan replied. "That's why we rushed back."

"We should get inside and get each other up to speed." Shun suggested.

"Let's go." Dan agreed.

* * *

In the mother palace...

"King Zenoheld, sensors indicate that the Dimension Gate has been opened on Earth." Professor Clay reported.

"I see the Brawlers haven't wasted any time." Zenoheld noted. "Go Mylene and don't come back empty-handed."

"Yes, I won't fail." Mylene replied.

"Neither will I." Lync added. "The Brawlers are really going to pay this time."

* * *

On Earth...

"It doesn't make any sense." Marucho noted, once everyone settled down and gotten over the shock of not only Mavelle's real identity, but also the appearance of Angelo/Diablo and Brontes. "We all know the Vexos are after the attribute energies the six Ancient Warriors gave us."

"It's a trap." Shun concluded. "Just like luring me into New Vestroia was."

"So..." Eva gave him _the look_. "Seeing me again is a bad thing?"

"Ehhh..." Shun blinked.

"You're in trouble, dad." Mavelle grinned as everyone else laughed.

"Why bring us all the way back here when they could have kept fighting us on Vestal?" Baron was confused.

"Maybe the Vexos changed their strategy once Spectra showed up again." Mira mused. "It's pretty clear from our last battle that Spectra and Volt weren't allies anymore."

"I won't be surprised if Spectra had a hand in this." Ace added. "I can't see the Vexos going through the trouble of dimensional transport unless they had no choice."

"Maybe Spectra did something that forced them to take the battle off of Vestal." Marucho concluded.

"Whatever the case, the fact remains our enemies have come to Earth." Drago added.

"Drago's right." Dan agreed. "Sitting here playing guessing games isn't helping us. The Vexos are coming for us, so we got to prepare ourselves for some heavy-duty battles with those creeps."

"Maybe we shouldn't be so gung-ho to fight them." Julie protested. "What if we lose?"

"They already have the Haos energy." Runo added. "And they came close to winning a couple of others."

"Runo's right." Mira agreed. "We have to be smart about this. If they capture all the energies..."

"Then the Bakugan Termination System will be fully operational." Shun finished the sentence. "And all of the Bakugan that we fought so hard to free will be completely wiped out, forever. I saw the horrible thing with my own eyes when I was in New Vestroia. It's only partly functional, but it's still turning the Bakugan into balls."

"Oh no." Drago gasped.

"I can't believe it." Ace remarked. "Just when they were finally free... the Vexos better run when they see me coming."

"And that goes double for me, Ace." Runo added. "I'm so mad!"

"Don't worry, Runo." Julie assured. "We'll teach those Vexos a lesson."

"Does that mean you guys are planning on brawling?" Dan asked.

"It makes perfect sense, since Runo and I don't have any attribute energies to lose, we should be the first line of defense." Julie argued. "Then you guys can fight when it's only absolutely necessary."

"I am ready to fight." Tigrerra added. "My lady."

"And I've got out back too." Gorem remarked.

"No, it's far too dangerous." Wilda protested.

"Listen to Wilda." Baron advised. "The Vexos are fighting with mechanical Bakugan and they're crazy powerful. Not just any Bakugan can beat them."

"Are you saying that my Tigrerra and Gorem aren't good enough to fight alongside of you?" Runo snapped.

"You'd better take that back, Baron!" Julie retorted. "Right now!"

"Easy guys." Baron tried to pacify the outraged girls. "That's not what I meant."

"What Baron is saying is we've fought the mechanical Bakugan, so we know what's to expect." Ace added.

"Trust us, fighting one of them is serious business." Percival remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Runo challenged. "Messing with us is serious business too, Percival."

"But we evolved and have superior strength." Elfin pointed out.

"So, you're better than me?" Preyas snapped.

"I was better than you even before that!" Elfin retorted.

"Oh, go mouth off to a jerk!" Preyas snarled.

"Both of you, cut it out!" Angelo shouted.

"Back off!" both Preyas and Elfin snapped.

"And this is why, Angelo," Eva gave the Haos angel a wry smile. "I never get in-between one of their fights."

"You know, Runo may just have a point." Shun noted. "Battling Vexos is too risky for us now."

"They'll be expecting us to come after them." Marucho added. "Maybe it's time for us to switch strategies too. We should hide out for a while and spend our time planning a sneak attack."

"Good idea." Mira agreed. "We'll have the element of surprise on our side for once."

"I don't know, guys." Dan remarked. "It sounds to me like we'll be a bunch of sitting ducks."

"Yeah guys." Baron agreed. "What happens if they find us?"

"Don't worry, everyone." Marucho assured. "Leave that to me. I always plan for all possible scenarios. So a while ago, I found a way to create a barrier shield using dimension wave technology."

"A barrier shield?" Dan echoed.

"It's kinda of complicated to explain how it works." Marucho remarked. "So, it's best trying to imagine an invisibly cloak. As long as we stay in this house, the Vexos will never be able to find us."

"Yeah, nice one, Marucho." Preyas noted.

"You're such a smart cookie!" Elfin beamed.

"I'll never understand these two." Angelo sighed.

"Me neither." Diablo agreed.

"Did we just agree with each other?" Angelo asked.

"Yes, we did." Diablo replied.

"And I don't think I'll be able to understand these two." Mavelle noted and looked at her mother. "What made you decide to take them in, mom?"

"At times like this, I wonder that myself." Eva muttered.

"You mean, other than the fact that they're Preyas' clones?" Shun smirked.

"Sir, the button." Kato present the remote control.

"Okay, time to disappear." Marucho pressed the red button and the cloaking device activated.

"So, who wants to bet on who's going to get cabin fever first?" Eva snickered.

"Dan." Shun smirked.

"Dan." Ace's eyes twinkled.

"Dan." that was Marucho.

"Dan." Mira, Runo and Julie chorused.

"Dan." Baron added.

"Dan." that came from the Bakugan.

"Thanks for the support, guys." Dan muttered.

"I'd say, Dan _and_ Elfin." Eva's smirk widened.

"Thanks for the support, Princess." Elfin mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mylene and Lync had jumped out of the portal and onto Earth.

"This place is huge." Mylene noted, seeing the city. "Finding the Brawlers won't be easy. We should get started. Let's go."

"Wait a second!" Lync shouted when his gauntlet peeped.

"What now?" Mylene demanded.

"The Brawlers' signal just disappeared!" Lync replied.

"What?" Mylene snapped and Lync shrugged.

"So, now w hat?" Lync asked.

"We should split up, Lync." Mylene suggested. "Maybe we'll have better luck picking up their signal again."

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"All systems are go!" Marucho declared. "Looks like the barrier shield is working."

"Nice job." Shun noted. "Now we sit back and wait the Vexos out."

"Exactly how long do we have to wait?" Dan complained.

"I won't be in a big rush to leave if I were you." Marucho warned. "Sorry, Dan."

"Don't forget, Spectra's after Drago's Perfect Core energy too, Dan." Ace reminded.

"That's right, Master Dan." Baron agreed. "Don't forget, if the Vexos followed us to Earth, then Spectra won't be far behind."

"The Vexos and Spectra." Marucho added. "Each of those guys is tough enough to fight on their own. But if you've got both of them coming at you or at once, you and Drago can't leave."

"Come on man!" Dan whined. "I came here to battle, not bury my head in the sand."

"He'll grow up eventually, right dad?" Mavelle looked at her father.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Shun smiled.

"There'll be plenty of time for battle later, Dan." Drago remarked. "For now, we wait."

"Come on, Dan." Julie prodded. "Why the long face? We can have fun. Think about it as a big slumber party."

"Happy thoughts will help the time pass." Gorem agreed.

"Alright." Dan relented. "I guess if I have to be stuck somewhere, there're worse places than Marucho's house."

"What do you say, Dan?" Julie asked. "Want to get down to the bowling alley with us?"

"Let's go!" Runo beamed.

"There's no point in fighting them, Dan." Tigrerra advised.

"Okay, I'm in." Dan replied.

"Marucho, you don't happen to have a spare bedroom, do you?" Eva asked.

"Why did you ask?" Marucho blinked, before noticing the dozing Mavelle on the Pillar's shoulder. "Oh..."

"I'll go tuck her to bed." Eva sighed.

"Aw..." Julie gushed. "How cute!"

"Guess all this waiting made her sleepy." Runo smiled.

"What?" Shun asked, the wistful smile disappearing as he watched the mother-daughter pair walked out when he noticed the amused looks on the male Brawlers' faces after the other three girls gushed and cooed over the child.

"You're the last person I'll imagine having a family." Marucho voiced.

"Shun's a daddy." Dan sang.

"Who'd thought." Ace smirked.

"But I think it's cute." Baron quickly added, noting the Ventus Brawler's darkening expression and _barely_ avoiding the bloodbath seconds later.

* * *

In the city...

"I knew we'll attract attention here." Mylene muttered, noticing the mutterings of the crowd around her.

_I hope Lync is smart enough to know he'll need a disguise too._ She mused after changing into a bridegroom's suit.

"Thirty-five dollars." Lync gave the customer her flowers. "Thanks. Here's your change. Thanks very much, please come again. We appreciate your business."

_Come out, come out wherever you are, Brawlers._ He thought.

"Excuse me, sir." another customer asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" Lync beamed.

"I'm looking for some flowers to take to a dinner party." the customer replied.

"Of course, how much are you looking for to spend, madam?" Lync asked.

"What on earth is he doing?" Mylene growled. "Goofball."

* * *

In Marucho's house...

_Man, I can't keep sitting around doing nothing but eating. This waiting is driving me crazy._ Dan mused in the dining table. Luckily for him and Ace, the girls had returned just in time to interrupt the pending bloodbath and Eva managed to somehow calm Shun down before he ripped his and Ace's head off. Marucho and Baron were shuddering in the corner of the room, the Killing Intent Shun was letting off had scared them stiff.

"What's the plan, Master Dan?" Baron asked. "So, are we doing to send Runo to battle the Vexos first or what?"

* * *

Later..

"I don't believe you, Dan Kuso!" Runo fumed.

"Runo, please." Dan tried to pacify her. "Don't blow this way out of proportion, okay? It's just that..."

"You think that I'm a lousy Brawler?" Runo retorted. "Boy, you've got some nerve."

"Huh?" Mira saw the Haos Brawler in the gardens. "Runo?"

* * *

In the city...

"We'll never going to find them this way." Mylene cursed.

"It's their signal." Lync reported when his gauntlet beeped.

"I'll show Dan what a great Brawler I am." Runo fumed as she stormed out of the protective barrier and into the city. "Yup, those Vexos, they're not looking for me. So, they'll never see me coming."

"This looks like a good shortcut." she peered into a half-finished stage set-up.

"Runo!" Mira caught up with her. "What are you doing out here? It's dangerous. We should go."

"But I need to prove to Dan that I'm just as good a Brawler as the rest of you." Runo replied. "Don't worry, Mira. It's not like Tigrerra has an energy attribute to lose or anything."

"Runo, you don't understand how serious this is." Mira pressed. "If the Vexos ever found you here, it'll be bad."

"I spy with my little eye." Lync sang. "Something that starts with the letter 'L'."

"We've been looking all over for you, Mira." Mylene called.

"Mylene." Mira growled. "Lync."

"Are these guys..." Runo was stunned.

"They're Vexos." Mira confirmed.

"I think I'll be taking your Subterra energy." Lync remarked.

"Not so fast." the two girls chorused.

"Gauntlet..." Mira started.

"Power Strike!" the four chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Runo started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Haos Blade Tigrerra is here!" Tigrerra declared.

"Come and get us." Runo challenged.

"I like this one with the blue hair." Mylene remarked. "Bakugan, stand! Aquos Macubass!"

"Oh no!" Mira gasped.

"We're not fooling around this time." Mylene promised. "I hope you're both prepared to lose. Double Ability activate! Saber Barracuda, plus Mauser Barracuda! Thanks for the points."

"Big deal! You're not so tough!" Runo snapped.

"Ability card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Runo called. "Hyper Velocity Fang!"

"With my claws, I will shred anyone up who opposes me." Tigrerra declared.

"Give me a break, will ya?" Mylene scoffed. "Ability activate! ABSIDS! Shred that, pussy-cat."

"Tigrerra!" Runo gasped when the attack drone rained their energy beams on Tigrerra.

"Bakugan, roll!" Mira joined in the battle. "Subterra Magma Wilda! Bakugan, stand! Wilda, fight!"

"Looks like it's Mira's turn." Lync chuckled.

"Ability activate!" Mira called. "Bygrock!"

"You Vexos will be sorry you challenged us!" Wilda declared.

"Runo, now's your chance to get Macubass." Mira told the Haos Brawler.

"Gate Card, open!" Runo instructed. "Haos Reactor! Tigrerra, let's go!"

"My power is back, stronger than ever!" the white tiger declared. "Here I come!"

"Ability activate!" Mylene scoffed. "Battle Composition!"

"Power level, decrease." the mechanical voice droned.

"No, you don't." Runo retorted. "Ability activate! Saber Glowcer!"

"You think you're tough?" Mylene snorted. "Ability activate! Marina Cavitation!"

"Where is he?" Runo asked when Macubass vanished.

"Don't worry about that now." Mylene remarked. "Lync, time to bring out Aluze."

"Yeah, yeah." Lync shrugged. "Time to bring some pain, my little friend. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Aluze!"

"Ability activate!" Mylene added. "Indignation!"

"What's happening here?" Runo was stunned when Macubass vanished. "Where are they?"

"You will find out soon enough, Brawler." Mylene laughed.

"Fire!" she ordered when Macubass locked onto its targets.

Up in the air, Aluze released its charged up laser beam to the ground.

"Wilda!" Mira gasped when the attacks hit the ground.

"Don't worry, Mira." Runo assured. "I'll just nullify her ability. Ability activate!"

"What happened?" she blinked when her card did not activate.

"You look so confused, Runo." Mylene mocked. "While my Indignation is activated, it blocks you from activating any of your abilities."

"Oh man!" Runo cursed.

"Wilda!" Mira ran after her fallen partner.

"Tigrerra!" Runo followed suit.

"Thank you, Tigrerra." she looked at their savior who had caught them before they fell into the collapsed water dam.

"My pleasure, Runo." Tigrerra replied.

"Are you okay, Mira?" Wilda asked.

"Wilda." Mira looked at her partner.

Aluze's laser beam sent the group flying backwards. In a flash of light, the two Bakugan returned to their ball forms.

Runo and Mira, power level decrease." the mechanical voice droned.

"Tigrerra." Runo picked up her partner.

"They're tossing us around like a couple of old rag dolls." Mira noted.

"We're just getting started, Brawlers." Mylene laughed as she and Lync floated down. "Gate Card, set! Macubass!"

"I'm not going down again!" Runo fumed.

"Here we go!" Mira tossed Wilda in. "Wilda!"

"Hey, I want in on this too." Lync added. "Ability activate! Dora Cannon! That's what I like to see."

"Double Ability activate!" Runo called out. "Metal Fang, plus Crescent Storm! We're right behind ya!"

"Ability activate!" Mira added. "Atlas Shield!"

"Go, Macubass!" Mylene ordered.

"Wilda, watch out!" Mira warned.

"Ability activate!" Mylene barked. "Moby Killer!"

"Nice one, Mylene." Lync remarked. "Now it's my turn. Ability activate! Sling Boomerang!"

"Ability activate!" Runo countered. "Light Shield!"

"Gosh, they're good." she noted as Tigrerra's barrier blocked the array of attacks. "But I'm not giving up yet!"

"Ability activate!" Mira called. "Volcanic Smoke!"

"Here I come!" Wilda engulfed the arena with smoke.

"Uh oh..." Mylene muttered. "This will block their vision."

"I can't see anything." Lync whined. "And why is Aluze's power dropping?"

"Peekaboo!" Tigrerra joked as she sprung from the smoke.

"Go, Tigrerra!" Runo called as Tigrerra jumped into the smoke. "Double Ability activate! Crescent Storm, plus Hyper Velocity Fang!"

After Tigrerra sliced Aluze up, she leapt off the mechanical Bakugan just as the shower of light beams rained on the Ventus Bakugan, returning Aluze to its ball form.

"Lync 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice reported.

"Ability activate!" Mira called. "Gallows Punch!"

"Try this on for size!" Wilda hollered and hammered Macubass with his fists.

"You sneaky little..." Mylene growled. "Okay, Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!"

"Come on!" Lync complained as the water flooded the arena. "Are you trying to drown me too, Mylene?"

"Quite being such a baby, Lync." Mylene snapped. "Ability activate! Blue Morbus!"

"Oh no!" Runo gaped as the water level rose. "We can't touch the bottom anymore!"

"Well, well, looks like the tough little Brawlers are all washed up." Mylene mocked.

"Don't be so sure!" Mira snapped. "Ability activate! Land Binder!"

"I summon us a rock!" Wilda declared as a boulder rose from the ground.

"What? Did they just make their own island?" Lync blinked.

"Okay, I admit that was impressive." Mylene noted. "Ability activate! Tsunami Hydrair!"

"Ability activate!" Mira countered. "Atlas Shield!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Wilda declared.

"Ability activate!" Mylene barked. "Moby Killer!"

"Wilda, look out!" Tigrerra warned. "Runo!"

"Double Ability activate!" Runo called. "Hyper Velocity Fang, plus Crescent Storm!"

"Power level decrease." the mechanical voice droned when Tigrerra deflected the attack.

"Runo, I'm sorry!" Tigrerra exclaimed, returning to her ball form just as the light beams rained on Macubass.

"Runo 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Mira snapped. "Land Twister!"

"I will avenge you, Tigrerra!" Wilda promised.

"What's this?" Mylene asked when Macubass was caught by Wilda's black threads.

"Macubass is now tied up." Lync supplied.

"Say goodnight." Mira growled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Mylene retorted.

"Ability activate!" Mira responded. "Ares Ball!"

"Attribute energy, give me strength!" Wilda cried.

"Ability activate!" Mylene countered. "ABSIDS, TR 2!"

The energy beam cut through Wilda's energy ball and hit the Bakugan head-on.

"Mira 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Macubass, destroy that bottle!" Mylene ordered, just as the Subterra vial appeared above the defeated Wilda, a stream of Subterra energy shot out of the bottle and into the awaiting BT System.

The mechanical Bakugan shot at the vial like an arrow, shattering the bottle and transferring the rest of the Subterra energy into the BT System.

* * *

After the battle...

"Are you okay, Mira?" Runo asked.

"No I'm not okay." Mira corrected. "Wilda... they've destroyed the Subterra vial and taken all of the Subterra attribute energy from Wilda."

"Oh no..." Runo muttered. "Now they have two out of the six."

"I'm sorry, Mira." Wilda apologized.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Wilda." Tigrerra corrected.

"Both of you, stop it." Runo snapped. "It's my fault for wandering off on my own."

* * *

With Lync and Mylene...

"Yeah, yes, you deserve the credit this time." Lync sighed. "But I'll be taking home the win next time."

"Whatever, little man!" Mylene snapped.

"There's only four attribute energies left to get now." Lync remarked. "Get ready to lose, Battle Brawlers."

* * *

With Mira and Runo...

"We can't lose again." Mira swore. "We have to do whatever it takes to protect the remaining energies."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Elfin on the Run

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 34 goes up, this is Chapter 35. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 35: Elfin on the Run

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Of the six attribute energies, we've successfully attained two." Zenoheld noted. "Haos and Subterra. Unfortunately, Pyrus, Darkus, Aquos and Ventus still elude us. So then, which of you claims to fix this situation?"

"Isn't it obvious, sir?" Shadow asked. "I've smacked down two Brawlers by myself with no problem, so it should be me."

"Please, you hardly made it back." Hydron shrugged. "If you're anxious to battle again, you should take some backup with you."

* * *

Back in Marucho's house...

The gang were in the movie theatre, watching a monster movie.

"That's the way!" Dan cheered. "Let that tin-can have it! Dino, KO!"

"Yeah!" he whooped as the lights came on. "Dude, that movie's awesome on the big screen. Hey Drago, how about those monster move, huh?"

"Humph, movies always exaggerate." Drago scoffed. "I can do better."

"I don't know, Drago." Marucho noted. "That monster's pretty tough."

"Whatever." Ace shrugged. "It just a stupid movie. But if it were real, Percival can take him."

"Yeah, and Nemus will take them too." Baron beamed.

"But not as fast as Ingram could." Shun added.

"Boys and their single-tracked minds." Eva shook her head.

"This is why I hate watching movies with these guys." Runo remarked. "It always ends in an argument."

"Plus it leaves me with a headache." Julie added.

"It's really not their fault." Mira remarked. "They're just extra wound up because they're stuck in here. Boys get frustrated when they can't battle."

"Man, after seeing that, I'm just itching to brawl with those Vexos goons." Dan grinned.

"Me too." Elfin agreed. "This hiding out stuff is for suckers. I say we go look for some Vexos to throw down."

"Not you too, Elfin." Eva sighed.

"Sorry, I know it's not ladylike to say so, but I'm just so frustrated by all this sitting around!" Elfin fumed. "I'm no scarey-cat! I'm fierce like a tiger! Let's just see one of those Vexos try to take me down! I don't care who it is! Prince Hydron, Mylene, Shadow Prove, Lync, it doesn't matter. I'll knock them down like a bunch of bowling cans!"

Elfin's rant was cut off when she was encased in a bubble and was met with Eva's death glare.

"Elfin, calm down before I throw you into the freezer." the Caelumus growled.

"The Princess is right." Preyas agreed. "Stop it."

"What's wrong, Preyas?" Marucho asked.

"She's talking craziness, that's what." Preyas replied. "None of us are afraid of the Vexos, but that doesn't mean we can be irresponsible and go around picking fights. As keeper of the Aquos attribute energy, Elfin needs to be more responsible."

"Are you calling me irresponsible?" Elfin fumed, breaking out of Eva's bubble and glaring at Preyas straight in the eye.

"Hotheaded is more like it." Preyas snapped. "Who do you think you are, Elfin? Just because you evolved, doesn't mean you're indestructible. You young ones are so cocky."

"Cocky?" Elfin retorted. "Just because we're not afraid to fight like you old folks!? You've got some nerve, Preyas."

"I might be older than you, but I can't draw circles around ya!" Preyas shot back.

"Hey, if you two are done with the lover's tiff..." Diablo retorted.

"We are not!" both Preyas and Elfin protested hotly.

Eva looked at Runo, "You know, it's times like this, I'd love to have the ability to take a mallet out of nowhere."

Runo nodded, "I agree."

"Dad and Uncle Dan are in trouble, aren't they?" Mavelle asked her mother and her Auntie Runo.

"Yes, they are." both females glared at their respective boyfriends.

"Uh oh..." Dan muttered.

"Mercy..." Shun said.

* * *

Later...

"That know-it-all Preyas." Elfin fumed. "Really gets my pig-tails in a twist! I was just trying to boost team morale. Hotheaded!? I'm not hotheaded! I'm totally calm!"

"It makes no sense!" Preyas snapped.

"Preyas?" Elfin stopped behind the door. "What is he saying now?"

"The six Ancient Warriors must have been out of their minds when they made that decision." Preyas told his former partner.

"I understand your frustration, Preyas." Marucho noted. "I really do, but they obviously have their reasons."

"But what can they possibly be?" Preyas protested. "I'm the more experienced one. I should be the one they chose to bestow the Aquos energy to. Not the bubble-headed, pig-tailed nitwit."

"But you don't mean that." Marucho noted.

"So, that's what's it's really about!" Elfin hollered. "You're jealous that the six Ancient Warriors decided that I was better than you! They were right and the fact that they chose me, proves it!"

"What did you just say?" Preyas pressed.

"Enough, Elfin." Marucho scolded. "That's no way to talk to Preyas. I want you to apologize now!"

"You're on his side too?" Elfin was shocked. "Thanks a lot, Marucho!"

"I'm not saying..." Marucho protested.

"Well, it sure sounds like it!" Elfin cut him off. "Don't worry, I know when I'm not wanted! Maybe it's time for me to head back home where I belong!"

"Elfin, wait!" Marucho called out after the Aquos Bakugan. "Come back, Elfin."

"Was it something I said?" Preyas asked.

"I'm sick of hiding and being treated like a child and being told what to do!" Elfin huffed. "And I'm sick of these lasers too!"

"Free at last!" she flew out to the city. "This feels amazing! I've been cooped up so long, this is such a treat! Hope you're enjoying being packed like sardines cans! Try not to miss me!"

"Hey, wait!" she squealed when a flock of pigeons knocked her out of the sky and barely missed getting trampled by the passer-by's shoes.

* * *

Back in Marucho's house...

The girls, minus Eva, screamed when a scene of the horror movie they were watching showed up.

"That is _so_ fake." Eva mumbled as the boys looked at the screaming girl uninterestedly.

* * *

On the streets...

"We should have brought one of the others for backup." Marucho told Preyas. "Especially after we lectured Elfin."

"Relax, she can't have gotten far." Preyas assured. "We'll apologize and we'll all be home safe and sound in no time."

"I don't know." Marucho admitted.

"There's no point worrying everyone over her spoiled, brat routine." Preyas ensured.

"You know, Preyas." Marucho noted. "You were a little hard on her earlier, you know that?"

"She was just as hard on me." Preyas protested. "This younger generation just cannot take criticism."

* * *

On a swing somewhere...

"What am I doing here?" Elfin mumbled. "It's all Preyas' fault. If only he hadn't opened his big, fat mouth, I won't be out here all alone."

"Well, well, well." Shadow mocked. "What do we have here? Are you lost, little Bakugan?"

"I'm not lost!" Elfin protested. "Can't a girl enjoy a quiet afternoon in the park by herself?"

"Vexos!" she exclaimed and turned to flee, only to have Hydron shock her.

"Looks like she's carrying the Aquos energy." Hydron noted. "Nice job."

"That was so easy, it's almost embarrassing." Shadow remarked. "Like candy from a baby, my man."

"What kind of creep hits a girl from behind?" Elfin fumed. "Somebody help me!"

"Hang on, Elfin!" Shadow mocked, only to have the cat from before grab her and toss her onto its back.

"Can't leave you alone, can I?" Preyas chided.

"How did you find me?" Elfin asked.

"Elfin, are you okay?" Marucho asked.

"Marucho!" Elfin beamed. "You came too?"

"You may not know this, but I'm a cat whisperer." Preyas remarked. "Your friend here just told me where you were."

"Thank goodness you're okay." Marucho noted. "We're so worried."

"Well, that's very nice and all, but I'm sorry to tell you I won't be going back with you." Elfin pouted.

"Are you kidding me?" Preyas retorted. "After we just saved your bacon?"

"He didn't mean it." Marucho cut in. "What he's trying to say was that..."

"I know what he meant." Elfin snapped. "And I don't care. My mind is made up. I'm not going home!"

"Why so angry?" Shadow cut in. "I don't know what you're fighting about, but it's bumming me out. Hand over the Aquos energy."

"I knew it was too good to be true, Shadow Prove." Hydron added. "Looks like we're going to have to fight for it. I guess it's a good thing I'm in the mood to brawl."

"You and me both, Hydron." Marucho readied for battle.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the trio chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Shadow started. "Darkus MAC Spider! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Let's do it!" Marucho said. "Aquos Preyas, Aquos Minx Elfin! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Preyas is here to ring your bell!" Preyas posed.

"Who says brawl like a field of doom and gloom?" Elfin declared. "I bring a sweetness of life to your inevitable defeat. I am Aquos Minx Elfin!"

"That was awful quick!" she blinked when MAC Spider's thread caught her.

"I call that one the Squeeze Play." Shadow introduced. "Squeal Elfin, Darkus MAC Spider wants to have you for dinner tonight."

"Look out, Elfin!" Marucho warned.

"Hang on a sec!" Preyas cut in. "Attribute change: Subterra! That tickles!"

"Nice one!" Marucho noted. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Slide Formation!" Marucho called.

"Did I say ham or dinner?" Shadow mocked. "I meant eat you for dinner."

"Help me, Preyas!" Elfin screamed.

"What's that?" she blinked when MAC Spider collapsed to the ground and the thread around her vanished. "What just happened?"

"You got lucky with that cheap shot!" Shadow snorted.

"What do you mean 'cheap shot'?" Preyas snapped.

"A wise guy huh?" Shadow growled. "Gate Card, open!"

"The Gate Card can't be opened when Slide Formation is activated." Marucho supplied.

"I thought you were my backup!" Shadow turned to Hydron. "Do something, will you?"

"Alright, relax." Hydron replied. "Let's go! Subterra Dryoid! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "Slumping Rocket!"

"You want a hitter?" Preyas growled. "How about a knuckle-sandwich?"

"Shadow Prove 'Life Force', 80%." the mechanical voice droned.

"Nice shot." Hydron praised.

"You know, I didn't ask for your help, Preyas." Elfin snorted. "It was a trick. I wanted them to think I was helpless and then turn the tables with a surprise reverse attack."

"Yeah right." Preyas scoffed. "As if."

"What?" Elfin demanded.

"You can pretend to be tough all you want." Preyas told her. I don't need a pat on the back to for saving you, okay? What's most important is that we protect the Aquos energy."

"You only heard part of our conversation earlier, Elfin." Marucho explained. "Preyas said lot more you didn't hear."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The ones who have been given the six attribute energies have targets on their backs." Preyas remarked. "They'll be hunted by Zenoheld and the Vexos. It's no fair that Elfin be put through that."_

* * *

"You see, Preyas wasn't speaking out of jealousy." Marucho remarked. "But rather he was concerned for you and your safety."

"But... Marucho!" Preyas stammered.

_I was so wrong._ Elfin looked at her secret crush.

"Let's go!" Hydron continued. "Ability activate! Murasame Blade!"

Preyas was stuck from behind and returned to his ball form.

"Marucho 'Life Force', 60%." the mechanical voice droned.

"You mess with my friend, you mess with me!" Elfin snapped. "Ability activate! Chatting Clatter! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Suck them up, Dryoid." Hydron ordered. Dryoid stuck and returned Elfin to her ball form.

"Marucho 'Life Force', 30%." the mechanical voice droned.

"You guys both have pretty big heads." Marucho picked both Aquos Bakugan up. "Are you alright?"

"We're okay, Boss." Preyas assured. "Brawler, we're on tough talk today, we should be smoking these turkeys."

"Don't worry." Elfin ensured. "I'm not about to lose to those two dorks. Teamwork?"

"Yeah!" Preyas agreed.

"That's it, guys." Marucho beamed. "Teamwork. Time to win this thing. Gate Card, set. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Vexos!" Elfin sang.

"Come out to play!" Preyas added.

"Playtime is over!" Shadow snapped. "You two are going down! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Double Ability activate!" Marucho countered.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ripple Trap, plus Water Refrain!" Marucho called.

"Hey! What's happening?" Shadow demanded when MAC Spider was trapped in a water enclosure.

"Water Refrain blocks you from activating any of your abilities." Marucho explained. "Sorry, pal."

"Bakugan, roll!" Hydron joined in. "Bakugan, stand! Ability activate! Murasame Blade!"

"Bakugan Trap!" Marucho tossed Tripod Epsilon in. "Aquos Tripod Epsilon! I call you! Ability activate! Diamond Snail!"

"What?" Hydron demanded. "You nullified my ability!"

"I'm about to get my abilities back and boy are you guys going to be sorry." Shadow swore as Water Refrain's effect wore off. "I promise."

"Why should you have all the attribute change fun, Preyas?" Elfin produced her magic wand. "I just step through this circle of light and slip into something a little more Darkus! I make black and blue so good."

"What a great idea!" Preyas readied for another attribute change. "Attribute change: Darkus! Ding-dong! Darkus Preyas is here!"

"Finally!" Shadow whooped. "Now you're going to get it, Brawler."

"Gate Card, open!" Marucho declared. "Forcement Wind!"

"Why are those guys growing again in power?" Shadow blinked.

"Forcement Wind is a Gate Card that power levels go up by the number of Bakugan with the same attribute times 100." Marucho explained.

"That's way too much math for me." Shadow whined. "Explain please?"

"Basically, they just gain 200 points." Hydron replied.

"That's what I thought!" Shadow fumed. "Ability activate! Tarantula Needle!"

"Double Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "Glow Snail, plus Super Moonbow!"

"Glow Snail is a combination attack that increases the ability effect." he added.

"Oh yeah!" Elfin declared. "Time for the Darkus sequel. I'm going to double my pleasure by doubling your pain."

"Oh man!" Shadow whined as his 'Life Gauge' dropped.

"And here's next for a kicker!" Marucho retorted. "Ability activate! Glow Snail, plus Whirl Kick!"

"Get ready for a legged." Preyas declared. "Cos here I come again!"

"Hydron 'Life Force' 10%." the mechanical voice droned.

"I like you, Preyas." Hydron admitted. "But not enough. Gate Card, set!"

"Bakugan, stand!" and the showdown began.

"Like I said, right next come and choose!" Elfin remarked.

"That is why we're an unbeatable duo." Preyas agreed.

"We'll just see about that." Hydron noted. "Ability activate! Murasame Blade!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "Blue Sheath!"

"Here we go!" Preyas remarked. "Now you see me, now you don't."

"He just disappeared." Shadow blinked when Dryoid stuck air.

"Blue Sheath, huh?" Hydron scoffed. "Ability activate! Trance Sword!"

"Oh no! Preyas!" Elfin gasped when Preyas blocked the attack for her, the blade hitting Preyas on the chest.

"That's the thing about invisibility." Hydron remarked. "What it doesn't protect you against a blow from a Trance Sword."

"Your shoulder looks like it hurts." Shadow mocked. "How about I put you out of your misery? Ability activate! Spider Cannon! Fire!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered.

"Hyper Bubble Shield!" Elfin released her barrier.

"Too little, too late." Shadow sang. "Say goodnight." the energy backlash threw Elfin to the ground.

"Preyas!" Elfin blocked the attack for him.

"Elfin!" Preyas exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Marucho gasped.

"I'm so sorry." Elfin wept, just as the Aquos vial appeared above the defeated Bakugan, a stream of Aquos energy shot out of the bottle and into the awaiting BT System.

Dryoid then shot its sword at the vial, shattering the bottle and transferring the rest of the Aquos energy into the BT System.

"Elfin, no!" Preyas gaped.

"Marucho 'Life Force', 10%." the mechanical voice droned.

"The... Aquos... energy's gone." Marucho stammered.

"That's right." Shadow taunted. "We have it and you don't."

"Sacrificing yourself like that may have been noble, but it was also very foolish of you, Elfin." Hydron smirked.

"That's two for two." Shadow added.

"You two are the foolish ones." Preyas snapped. "You hurt Elfin, my precious little Elfin. Soon, I'll make you hurt!"

"Come Aquos Tripod Epsilon!" Marucho tossed Tripod Epsilon in.

"You're still finished." Hydron scoffed. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure! Land Pressure's a Gate Card that manipulates gravity and renders one's opponent immobile. It's a slow and painful way to..."

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "Clear Snail!"

"What's this?" Hydron was stunned.

"Clear Snail bounces back the Gate Card's effect." Marucho explained. "Now, how does it feel to be the one who can't move?"

"You got to be kidding me!" Shadow growled.

"Ability activate!" Marucho added. "Water Refrain! And now, I've nullified your ability! Double Ability activate! Grand Snail, plus Blue Squall!"

"Vexos!" Preyas hollered as he charged towards the two mechanical Bakugan via his whirlwind. "Here I come!"

"Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned after Preyas ended the battle via an uppercut.

* * *

Back in Marucho's house...

"I just love a happy ending." Runo remarked after the time-stopping energy wave was released. "See what a great movie that was, guys? Did you like it, Dan?"

"Oh man." she fumed, upon hearing Dan's snores and looked down to see the boys who had dozed off. "I guess not."

"When Shun wakes up, tell him he's on the couch tonight." Eva mumbled and exited the theatre.

"Daddy's in _big_ trouble." Mavelle remarked, following her mother.

* * *

After the battle...

"I can't believe one Bakugan with no energy left took us both down!" Shadow complained. "It's crazy!"

"Relax." Hydron consoled. "At least we got the Aquos energy. That's what's most important. I can't wait to get back to the palace and rub in Mylene's face."

"I'm sorry, guys." Elfin apologized. "I let my ego get in the way of protecting the Aquos energy."

"Elfin, it's okay." Marucho assured. "We're still family, no matter what. Got it?"

"But..." Elfin stammered.

"No buts!" Preyas insisted. "Marucho's right. We're just lucky you won't hurt any worse."

"Oh Preyas..." Elfin turned to look at him and flushed. "After I said so many mean things to you, you still call me your 'precious little Elfin'."

"What?" Preyas exclaimed. "No, I didn't! That blast must have dulled your brain. Get your ears fixed."

"I'm not the crazy one!" Elfin snapped. "You said it!"

"No, I didn't!" Preyas asserted.

"Yes, you did!" Elfin pressed.

"Didn't! No, I didn't!" Preyas retorted.

"Preyas, don't you dare deny it!" Elfin shouted.

"I didn't deny it because I've never said it." Preyas huffed.

Marucho sweatdropped at the two Aquos Bakugan.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Samurai Showdown

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 35 goes up, this is Chapter 36. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 36: Samurai Showdown

* * *

On Earth...

Eva was having a dream, the _one_ dream she had hoped she had put behind her; the fall of the Planet Alliance.

Guardian Venus had formed an alliance with Queen Selenity and had suggested of presenting the Moon Queen with a gift to celebrate her pregnancy.

Guardian Mercury then came up with an idea for merging their planetary magics within a crystal, a resonance crystal that would enhance Queen Selenity's existing abilities. And thus, the Ginzuishou was created.

But little did the Planet Guardians know, this one trinket would be their downfall, for Queen Selenity managed to somehow sort out the Planetary Guardians' powers from the crystal and draw them out, binding them to her own power. The more power she drew in, the more the gem amplified, the more she took from the Planets. From there, the Guardians were forced to integrate the Moon into the Planetary Council with the Moon as Head Consul. Their powers were to be cut off by the placement of mana lobes on their planets, with them retaining only their first-stage abilities. Of course, the cousins of the Planet Guardians protested when the Guardians informed them of their decision to make Selenity Head Consul. Heck, the past Shun even _pleaded_ with Uranus and Mercury to retract the decision, only to have them both look away.

Selenity's cruelty didn't end there, no, it didn't. She went as far as to drain the Planetary Cousins of their powers, and came close to severing the Planetary Cousins from their planetary connections. The final blow came when Princess Serenity voiced her desire to have the past Shun as her husband, and never mind the fact that he and Mercury _were_ married. When the past Shun refused vehemently, Queen Selenity then heartlessly proceeded to completely cut off his planetary connection with Uranus, and killing him when his mana reserves depleted. That was then, the rest of the Planetary Cousins rebelled, only to have the Moon Queen drain them completely of their powers and tossing them to the Asteroid Belt to perish.

At that, the Pillar of New Vestroia awoke.

"E, what's wrong?" Shun asked, instantly by her side, the reunited couple careful not to awaken their daughter.

"I... remembered... everything." Eva was still shaken.

"It's my fault," Shun took her into a hug as she sobbed. "It's all my fault. I was the one who killed all of you! God. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Get a hold of yourself, my sweet Athena." Shun soothed. "Selenity fooled us all. Neptune-nee had reservations back then, but they weren't strong enough that she acted on them. This is just as easily her fault, or Venus' fault, or Uranus-nee's fault or anyone else's. None of you is without blame but there's nothing that can change that."

"What's are you going to do now?" he asked after Eva composed herself.

"Fixing everything." Eva replied.

"You aren't..." Shun frowned, before sighing, "Yes, you are. You're planning on unsealing the mana lobes Selenity placed on the planets, aren't you?"

"Yes." Eva nodded firmly.

"Not in your condition you're not." Shun retorted. "E, don't lie to me. I know; the BT System has been slowly draining you of your energy, that's the main reason why you had to escape to Earth. Unsealing the lobes now and you're basically committing suicide."

"That's the least I can do." Eva told him. "I own this to you; all of you."

"Recover first, okay?" Shun pleaded, kissing her briefly.

"I can never outargue you on that, can I?" Eva smiled, returning the kiss.

"Nope. And that's why you love me." Shun smirked.

"You and your ego." Eva chuckled and the couple resettled back in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

The next morning...

"Welcome. Thanks for coming." the amusement park's announcer declared. "And don't forget that tomorrow's the grand opening of our new attraction, Samurai Park, where you can experience Ancient Japan firsthand."

"Humph, where are you, Brawler?" Volt snorted under his straw hat.

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"Okay, Ace." the two sat face-to-face, playing cards. "I'm taking you down this hand."

"Hey, I don't know, Dan." Ace remarked. "I've been watching the cards and I think you're holding the last one I need to take it. Let's see... am I right?"

"But I was so close!" Dan wailed when Ace picked up the right card.

"Woah, Master Dan sure takes his cards seriously." Baron noted.

"Dan has a lousy poker face." Runo sighed.

"Maybe, but his regular face sure is cute." Julie joked.

"This game is kind of dumb anyway." Dan remarked. "The only cards that matter to me are Ability Cards."

"I must admit, even I am craving a good brawl." Drago added.

"Dan, we're all going crazy, but let's keep in check." Ace cautioned.

"Ace is right, Dan." Marucho agreed. "Look at what happened to Mira and Runo after they went out to brawl."

"Well, good morning, fellow Brawlers." Klaus greeted the assembled group.

"Klaus?" Dan blinked.

* * *

In the rooftop rose garden...

Kato was trimming the bushes when Maron dropped in via a portal.

"Is Baron here?" Maron looked around.

"And who are you?" Kato asked.

* * *

Back in the house...

"So, how are things since your return to Earth?" Klaus asked.

"Not great." Marucho admitted.

"The Vexos took the Subterra and Aquos energies from us." Mira supplied.

"Are you serious?" Klaus asked.

"Don't worry, pal. They won't anymore from us." Dan assured. "How are you holding up in Vestal?"

"There's been no trace of the Vexos since your departure, so it would seem our theory about them luring you away from Vestal was correct." Klaus replied. "Please be careful, everyone."

"Safety's the rule, dude." Dan agreed. "We aren't taking any more chances with the remaining energies. Right, Drago?"

"You better believe it." Drago concurred.

"Oh, before I forget." Klaus added. "Baron, my boy."

"Yeah?" Baron blinked.

"Your little sister came around my place looking for you after you left." Klaus replied. "She should be paying you a visit shortly."

"Great." Baron beamed. "It would be nice to... what!?"

"Maron's coming here to Earth?" Nemus took over from his partner.

"A visitor has arrived, Master Marucho." Kato brought Maron in.

"Big brother!" Maron ran to her brother.

"Maron, what's wrong?" Baron asked.

"Nothing." Maron replied. "I just missed you, Baron. So I thought I'd come here."

"Maron, this place isn't safe for little kids like you." Baron chided.

"Are you mad at me?" Maron muttered.

"I"m really sorry about all this." Baron told his friends. "I love my family, Klaus has contracted me in case of an emergency. But I didn't know this would happen."

"No sweat, big guy." Dan assured.

"Maron misses her big brother." Drago added. "You can't blame her for that."

"You know, Baron." Runo noted. "Since your little sister came all this way, how about you showed her around town?"

"This is her first visit to Earth afterall." Julie agreed.

"Yeah, but..." Baron stammered.

"Maybe, they're right, Baron." Nemus noted. "What harm could a little sightseeing do?"

"I can go home." Maron remarked.

"Are you kidding me?" Baron exclaimed. "We're going to have the best day ever, Maron."

* * *

In the amusement park...

"So what do you think?" Baron asked. "There isn't anything quite like this on Vestal."

"This place is wonderful, Baron." Maron beamed.

"I thought the same thing first time Dan brought me here." Baron agreed.

"Hey, look at that!" Maron took off.

"Maron, wait!" Baron chased his sister.

"Maron sure moves fast, doesn't she?" Nemus mused.

"What's this?" Baron picked up an advertisement. "The Grand Opening of Samurai Park?"

"Samurai Park?" Maron echoed. "What's that?"

"Our next stop." Baron replied.

* * *

Back in the house...

"Are you sure about this, Shun?" Ingram asked his partner. "Maybe we should tell the others."

"Telling them will only make them worry and they're stressed out as it is." Shun replied. "This is something I need to do, Ingram. I can't hide out any longer." he looked at the glass pavilion where his 'Soul Twin' and their daughter sat.

That decided, he leapt out of the barrier.

"Daddy's gone." Mavelle noted, looking up from her flower pressing scarp book.

"Yes, he is." Eva replied. "It's time that we're gone too. Shall we?"

Mavelle nodded and the two females stepped out and transformed into their royal selves.

Bringing out their crystals, both Queen and Princess vanished.

* * *

In the amusement park...

"There you are." Volt looked at his gauntlet.

"Are you sure it's open, Baron?" Maron asked.

"It definitely looks closed to me." Nemus noted.

"What?" Baron exclaimed. "I got the date wrong? It says here it doesn't open until tomorrow."

"So, we can't go in there?" Maron asked.

"Sorry Maron." Baron apologized. "How about we go back to the other park and go on the roller coaster till we throw up?"

"Sounds good." Maron beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shun had landed somewhere in the middle of the unopened Samurai Park.

"You're the Vexos they call Volt." he brushed past the disguised Haos Brawler.

"I recognize you too, Brawler." Volt remarked. "Shun, isn't it? You've got nerve, Shun. Showing your face, after your fellow Brawlers were humiliated. "

"Don't make the mistake, Volt." Shun warned. "To think their skills are equal to mine."

"Very well, let's see these skills of yours." Volt noted. "And then I'll show you mine."

"Let's go!" Shun declared.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the three Brawlers chorused.

"Baron." Nemus looked at his partner as the time-stopping energy wave washed over the area. "It looks like..."

"Time is stopped." Baron noted. "But who's doing it?"

"Gate Card, set!" Shun started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Ventus Ingram!"

"Bakugan, roll!"" Volt countered. "Bakugan, stand! Haos Boriates!"

"Ability activate!" both Brawlers chorused.

"'Prometheus Cannon'!" Volt declared.

"'Wind Power, Glimmering Shadow Slash'!" Shun countered.

"Ability activate!" Volt continued. "'Element Glow'!"

"Double Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Armored Intense Mode', plus 'Wind Echo'!"

"Ability activate!" Volt shouted. "'Firebolt Axe'! That's it, 'X' marks the spot."

"Gate Card, open!" Shun shouted, once Ingram was forced out. "Ventus Reactor!"

"I'm impressed, Shun." Volt noted. "Your Brawling skills are strong."

"I know!" Shun retorted. "Come Ventus Hylash, time to fight!"

"Come, Haos Dynamo!" Volt countered with a Bakugan Trap of his own. "Dynamo, switch to 'Arm Mode'! Join with Boriates! Now it's time to drop the hammer."

"Shun!" Ingram told his partner.

"Alright, now it's our turn." Shun agreed. "Ability activate! 'Twin Fangs Phantom Comet Storm'!"

"Big deal. "Volt snorted. "Ability activate! 'Vector Phalanx'!"

"Ingram!" Shun exclaimed when his partner was bombarded by the energy shots.

"Sorry, Shun." Ingram rolled back to his partner.

"Ingram." Shun looked at the Bakugan. "No, it's my fault for underestimating this Vexos."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"So, how come everything is frozen like his, Baron?" Maron asked her brother.

"Well, it's..." Baron stammered.

"Powering your gauntlet won't have done this,would it?" Nemus reasoned. "Don't you have to be in battle?"

"Yeah, usually." Baron agreed. "But everybody's back at the house, so who could it be? What? It looks like Master Shun and Volt are battling!"

"And it looks like they're close." Nemus added.

"We should help him." Baron suggested.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Come Bakugan Trap, Dynamo." Volt tossed Dynamo in. "Dynamo, switch to 'Arm Mode'! Join with Boriates!"

* * *

"They're in here?" Baron looked at the still shut Samurai Park.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Let's go! Battle Arm Boriates!" Volt declared.

"Watch out, here it comes, Ingram." Shun warned.

"Ready, Shun." Ingram remarked.

"Wait for me!" Baron shouted. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"I am the evolved Haos Nemus." Nemus declared. "Uninvited by the glowing light!"

"Nemus!" Ingram looked at the taller Bakugan.

"That's me." Nemus nodded.

"Baron?" Shun looked at the younger Brawler. "What are you..."

"We were nearby and got caught in the time-freeze." Baron replied. "When I realized it was you, I thought, maybe you could use some backup."

"Maron, you have to hide, right now." he told his sister.

"Enough talk. "Volt cut in. "If you both want to fight, let's go! Ability activate! 'Vector Phalanx'!"

"Come Bakugan Trap!" Baron tossed Piercian in. "Haos Piercian! Ability activate! 'Eternal Cocoon'!"

"Maron." he ran over to his sister, Piercian's shield blocking off the attack.

"I'm okay." Maron assured.

"Baron, is she hurt?" Shun asked.

"No." Baron replied. "She's fine. But Haos Piercian cannot attack when the 'Eternal Cocoon' is activated, Shun."

"No problem." Shun remarked. "Come Bakugan Trap, Ventus Hylash! Come on, Shadow Wing. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"That's interesting" Volt snorted. "Gate Card, open! 'Forcement Enemy'!"

"Look at their power levels." Baron gasped.

"'Forcement Enemy' is a command card that adds a power level of 100 times the number of enemy Bakugan to each Bakugan on my side." Volt explained. "So thank you for the points, even if you didn't mean it."

"You think you're smart." Baron snapped. "Nemus, attribute change!"

"And now, light changes to darkness!" Nemus declared. "Attribute change: Nemulin Akuda!"

"Ability activate!" Baron added. "'Darkus Sky'!"

"Ingram." Shun told his partner.

"Ready!" Ingram agreed and the three Ventus Bakugan leapt into the clouds.

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. " 'Eight-Span Crowe'!"

"Boriates." Volt growled. "Ability activate! 'Vector Phalanx'!"

"What just happened?" he mused when the attack beam missed its targets. "It's like they disappeared."

Just then, a hail of Ventus energy-powered kunai and shurikens bombarded the mechanical Bakugan and the three Ventus Bakugan each slashed at the Haos Bakugan, short-circuiting the said Bakugan.

"They're not on the sensors!" Volt realized.

"Invisibility is the way of the ninja." Ingram stated.

"Yeah, nice one, Master Shun." Baron noted.

"Now it's time we see the sun, Baron." Shun remarked.

"You got it." Baron agreed. "Ability activate. "'Night Skywards'!"

"Who knew the night could be so bright?" Nemus mused. "Open wide!"

"Yeah, good call." Baron noted.

"Kazami Style: Ninja Torpedo Slash!" Shun countered with a move of his own.

"Volt 'Life Force', 40%." the mechanical voice droned as the combined Ventus energy rained on Boriates.

"Have you have enough yet, Volt?" Baron asked. "Or do you want to keep going?"

"Okay, I'll admit it." Volt noted. "You two are tougher competition than I thought you'd be. But what kind of a warrior will quit while they're still standing? Won't you agree, Brawler Shun?"

"Sometimes, it's good to quit while you're ahead." Shun smirked.

"Let me get this party started." Baron stated. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, stand!"

"Boriates!" Volt declared. "Take that one first! Bakugan, stand! Ability activate! Prometheus Cannon'! Fusion Ability activate! 'Buster Mega-Barrel'! Enjoy Brawlers."

"Nemus, big brother!" Maron exclaimed.

"Armor Guard!" came a shield spell from a sailor-suited Mavelle.

"Dad, Uncle Baron, get him!" Mavelle shouted.

"Go after my sister, will ya?" Baron retorted. "Ability activate! 'Sparkly Arrow'!"

"No one hurts Maron!" Nemus released his attack.

"Yeah, whatever." Volt shrugged.

"Bakugan, stand!" Shun tossed Ingram in when the Haos battle came to a standstill. "Ability activate! 'Armored Intense Mode'!"

"Watch me nullify your ability." Ingram declared.

"Hey, not so fast there, you thunder-chicken." Volt remarked. "'Buster Mega-Barrel' can only be nullified by a Haos ability which you just don't have."

"Oh no!" Shun gasped when Ingram tried to hold back the energy ball.

"Shun 'Life Force', 50%." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ingram!" Shun looked at his partner.

"Ability activate!" Baron countered. "'Divine Life'!"

"What the..." Shun blinked when Ingram jumped into his hand.

"'Divine Life' is an awesome Haos-only ability that resurrects any defeated Bakugan." Baron explained.

"Pretty awesome indeed." Shun admitted. "Thanks Baron."

"Hey, that's the least I can do after Mavelle saved my sister. I guess you forgot there was a Haos battle on our side too." Baron noted.

"Let's go, Ingram." Shun told his partner. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Alright!" Baron declared.

"Game over, Volt." Shun added.

"Now, that was a lucky save." Volt noted. "And it's not going to win you the battle. I think I'll be taking the Ventus and the remaining Haos energies now. Mechanical Trap Bakugan, Haos Hexstar! Ability activate! 'Orion Head'!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"And now, all your abilities have been nullified." Volt added. "So, you may as well go home."

"As if, Volt!" Baron snapped. "Come Haos Piercian! Ability activate! 'Haos Bunker'!"

"Too late, Baron." Volt remarked. "Ability activate! 'Hyper Tachyon Glow'!"

"Let's go!" Baron declared. "Gate Card, open! 'Wing Zero'!"

"What?" Volt demanded. "He nullified my ability!"

"Baron." Shun started.

"Yup." Baron agreed.

"Ability activate!" the pair chorused.

"'Wind Power Light Intense Impact'!" Shun called.

"'Sparkly Arrow'!" Baron added his attack.

"You're going down!" Ingram swore, powered-up and encased in Nemus' light sphere.

"Double Ability activate!" Volt countered. "'Muzzle Lancer', plus 'Cima Booster'! Let's go, Boriates!"

"Ingram!" Shun started.

"Nemus!" Baron called, just as the Bakugan clashed.

"Volt's 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Wow, that's intense." Mavelle noted, after the battle.

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"Hey guys." Baron called as he and Shun walked Maron back.

"Did you have fun visiting your brother?" Runo asked.

"Hey Shun, why did you disappear to?" Dan asked.

"To my meditation room." Shun replied.

"Who can meditate after sitting around for so long?" Dan was puzzled.

"You can learn a lot about balance from Shun." Drago advised.

Mavelle gave her father a 'since when?' look, with the Ventus Brawler giving her a 'let's keep it a secret between us' wink.

"Will you come and visit us soon, little Maron?" Julie asked.

"As soon as Baron will let me." Maron replied.

"I still say you're a big softy." Eva teased.

"Very funny." Shun muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Virtual Insanity

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 36 goes up, this is Chapter 37. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 37: Virtual Insanity

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"Status report please." the head technician requested. "The system check level 2, complete. Reports indicate that a data error with an implore with data V1 and V2."

"Okay." Marucho stated. "Let's bypass that sector for now. Select B3, we'll put that one online."

"Transferring and re-optimizing data from the Holler Drive Program." the technician reported.

"Great, let's do it, guys." Marucho smiled.

"Launching program and commencing data check." the technician declared.

"Oh wow, when Dan and the others find out about this, it's going to blow their minds." Marucho smiled.

* * *

**  
**In the city...

"It's been a long time." Billy noted. "I wonder if Julie would even recognize me. Hey, what do you think, Cycloid?"

"Sure she will, Boss." Cycloid replied.

"Okay, let's go see!" Billy grinned.

"What? Are you kidding me?" he demanded when Runo's father told him that Julie was not in the cafe. "I came all the way and Julie isn't even here?"

After Runo's father informed him that Julie was at Marucho's house, Billy took off.

"Where could those Brawlers be? I'm just itching for a fight." Shadow grinned.

"Oh relax." Mylene chided.

"Relax?" Shadow echoed. "What are you talking about? I'm totally relaxed."

"Our gauntlets caught a signal." Mylene blinked. "Let's go."

With that, the pair trailed Billy to Marucho's place.

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"What?" Runo exclaimed after Julie told the other girls that she had peeped at Dan and Ace training in the gym. "You were spying on them?"

"I never said that." Julie protested. "I was just watching them workout. It's pretty impressive how strong Ace is."

"Woah." Runo blinked. "You like Ace?"

"I never said that either!" Julie protested. "I'm just saying that his muscles are impressive."

"Okay..." Runo blinked. "It sounds like you're saying..."

"She doesn't like him, okay Runo?" Mira cut in.

"What? Defending your boyfriend already?" Eva teased as Mira's flush grew deeper.

"Perhaps we should change the subject." Tigrerra suggested.

"Sorry Julie." Runo remarked. "I wasn't trying to cause trouble. I just thought Billy would..."

"Runo's right." Eva agreed. "Last time I checked, you and Billy were practically inseparable. What happened?"

"Well..." Julie replied. "He's a no-good, thoughtless guy who hasn't called me in forever. Forget Billy, I'm so over that dude."

"Ever wish you belonged to a boy Brawler?" Gorem asked.

"Not really." Wilda replied. "Girls may talk more, but they smell way better."

"Hey you!" Mira picked up her partner. "What were you saying about girls?"

"Who me?" Wilda feigned innocence. "Nothing."

"Excuse me, ladies." Kato came in. "It seems you have a guest, Madam Julie."

"Hey Julie, it's me, Billy." Billy winked.

"Billy, so good to see you!" Julie beamed.

"You miss me?" Billy asked.

"Of course I did." Julie hugged him.

"Well, so much for being over him." Eva grinned at the reunited couple.

"I guess she really does like Billy." Runo added.

"Like you and Dan?" Eva joked.

"Dude, it's really good to see you again." Dan shook the Subterra Brawler's hand.

"Yeah man." Billy agreed.

This is quite a surprise." Marucho noted.

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Shun asked.

"You know, I've got my sources." Billy replied.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Billy." Julie introduced.

"Hey, my name's Baron." Baron beamed.

"My name's Ace." Ace added.

"I'm Mira." Mira finished. "Nice to meet you."

"Any friend of Julie's is a friend of mine." Billy noted.

"This is Subterra Cycloid." Drago introduced the newcomer.

"Hey, what's shaking, bacon?" Cycloid asked.

"I'm not sure I understand." Percival noted.

"I think it's a figure of speech." Nemus guessed. "Sort of a greeting. I guess he picked it up from his Brawler."

"Why so stiff, guys?" Cycloid asked.

"I don't get it." Julie remarked. "Why didn't you call ahead to let us know you're coming, Billy?"

"You know me, Julie." Billy downed his soda. "I always like making a big entrance. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, that's true, I guess." Julie beamed.

"Man, I heard you've been traveling all around the world to train." Dan noted. "I bet you've got some awesome stories to tell."

"Yeah, maybe a couple." Billy shrugged. "But not like you. What you guys did in New Vestroia and Vestal was way cooler than I've been doing. I'd rather talk about Vestal."

"You know about that?" Dan was stunned.

"More sources?" Shun prodded.

"Actually, I ran into Klaus awhile back." Billy replied. "And he gave me one of these."

"A gauntlet?" Shun echoed.

"Guess now we know where Alice and Chan Lee got theirs from." Eva noted.

"Why would you bring that here?" Shun asked.

"Why not?" Billy shot back. "You'll never know when a gauntlet would come in handy, right?"

"What's wrong, Shun?" Ingram asked.

"Oh boy, I know that look." Eva sighed, noticing Shun's thoughtful expression.

"Something feels wrong." Shun confessed.

"Master Marucho." Kato cut in. "Your chief technician wants me to inform that everything is ready."

"Fantastic." Marucho noted. "Tell them we'll be right there."

"What test is he talking about?" Dan asked.

"Come on." Runo prodded.

* * *

In the underground basement...

"Come on guys, follow me." Marucho led the group downstairs.

"What is this place?" Dan asked.

"It's like we're in some kind of video game." Ace added.

"Actually Ace, you're not really that far off." Marucho supplied. "This is the operation room for the Online Virtual Reality System I built called Bakugan Inter-Space."

"And I think our little time-traveler already knows about this." he looked at Mavelle.

The girl shrugged, "I didn't say anything, you were the one who guessed it. Trust me, if I ever said anything that would jeopardize the future, Pluto would drop in and drag me back by my collar."

"What is Bakugan Inter-Space?" Dan asked.

"Will you guys remember the time we were first introduced to your Bakugan, we thought they and the cards were just part of the game?" Marucho asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Dan nodded. "Shun and I have made up some of the rules."

"Is that true?" Mira asked.

"Please, don't remind me." Eva growled.

"We Bakugan were like helpless pawns." Drago added.

"I'm really sorry." Dan apologized. "That was before we knew you were living beings, just like us."

"It's not your fault." Drago relented.

"What I wanted to see if I could bring back the fun elements of the game in the virtual form." Marucho supplied. "That way, no Bakugan will be harmed. So I secretly started this project and have been working on it in my spare time."

"Looks like Billy isn't the only one around here who likes surprises." Runo noted.

"I don't see what's so great about surprises." Ace remarked. "They're totally over-rated."

"Unless you're talking about surprise birthday parties." Baron added. "Especially when there's ice cream and cake."

"Remind me again, why we put up with them?" Eva asked her 'Soul Twin', who shrugged in response.

"Okay, let me understand this." Mira voiced. "Kids form all over the world can battle each other in this virtual arena anytime they want, just by logging on?"

"Yes." Marucho replied. "That's basically it."

"Big deal." Shun snorted. "It sounds more like a chat-room."

"No, this is way cooler." Marucho corrected.

"Will you quit stalling then?" Preyas whined. "Tell us about it."

"Yes Master Marucho. Tell us! Tell us!" Elfin prodded.

"After several months of research," Marucho stated. "And lots of trial and error, my team of engineers and technicians have finally figured out a way to convert people to data and then import that data into the virtual world."

"That's the theory anyway." he sweatdropped, noticing the groups expressions.

"What do you mean 'theory?" Elfin asked.

"We're lab rats." Eva sighed.

"So, you mean that..." Runo pressed.

"We get to test it out?" Mira asked.

"That's right." Marucho replied. "If you want to. I was going to do it myself. Since you're all here..."

"I don't know, Master Marucho." Elfin noted. "It sounds pretty risky. Are you sure?"

"Elfin's right." Preyas agreed. "I'm note sure you should make yourself a test guinea pig."

"Don't worry, I passed every safety test." Marucho assured. "But if any of you are still unsure, I understand. Bakugan Inter-Space is a great way for us to practice our brawling though, while we hide out from the Vexos. So what do you say?"

"I say I'm in." Dan replied. "Sign me up."

"I'm with Master Dan." Baron agreed.

"Wait for me!" Runo hurried over to the transporter.

"Race you there, Julie." Billy challenged.

"Okay, I'm right behind you." Julie took off.

"So am I." Mira agreed.

"Me too." Ace followed.

"Awesome guys, this is going to be so much fun." Marucho beamed.

"You coming, Shun?" Dan asked.

"I don't think so." Shun replied. "Not this time, Dan."

"Come on, Shun. There's no reason to be scared." Dan prodded.

"I'm not scared." Shun corrected. "I've something urgent I need to attend to."

"What are you being so uptight about, Shun?" Mira asked.

"Leave him if he doesn't want to come." Ace shrugged.

"Maybe next time." Marucho noted. "Let's get this party started. Commence testing please."

"Roger, sir." the head technician replied and activated the system. "Standby for primary up-link. Commencing synchronized translation. Prepare for transport in 5, 4, 3, 2 1."

* * *

In the VR World...

"Incredible!" Marucho beamed after they were transported. "It actually worked."

"You did it!" Dan added.

"So, this is Bakugan Inter-Space?" Runo asked.

"This is where we're supposed to battle?" Baron inquired.

"No, we won't actually brawl in here." Marucho corrected. "This is kind of like the waiting room. Follow me and I'll show you the arena options."

"There's more than one choice?" Runo blinked.

"Absolutely." Marucho replied. "We programmed several environments from where you can choose where your have your battle. Although right now, there's only one that is fully functional. Welcome to Bakugan Inter-Space!"

"Amazing!" Julie gushed.

"It's just perfect." Runo agreed.

"So, we can battle like it's for real." Dan mused. "This is so cool."

"And we're in no danger of losing the attribute energies to the Vexos." Drago noted.

"When do we get started?" Ace asked.

"I'm really to go." Baron added.

"How about it, Marucho?" Runo asked.

"Hold on!" Marucho held out a hand. "If we all battle at once, the system will overload and crash! So, how about we all draw straws to determine the order of the brawls, okay?"

After everyone drew their numbers and it was decided that Billy and Julie would teamed up against Ace, the battle started.

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the three chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Billy started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Who's ready to rumble?" Cycloid declared.

"Bakugan, roll!" Ace was next. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Percival!"

"Get ready to cry your eye out, Cycloid!" Percival declared.

"Ability activate!" Ace wasted no time. "'Stray Thunder'!"

"No big deal." Billy countered. "Ability activate! 'Boom Hammer'!"

"What? He nullified my ability!" Percival was stunned.

"Okay Billy. Try this one." Ace pulled out a card. "I think you'd like it."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Ace called. "'Thunder Sword'!"

"Ability activate!" Billy countered as the two Bakugan decked it out with their weapons. "'Stealth Punch'!"

"You may have ducked that punch, but you wouldn't be so lucky again." Cycloid remarked.

"Did I hurt your delicate fist?" Percival mocked. "Poor baby."

"Alright Percival, let's keep going." Ace remarked. "Ability activate! 'Geor Gunner'!"

"Ability activate!" Billy countered. "'Stealth Swing'!"

"Grans slam!" Cycloid knocked the energy ball away, base-ball style.

"Cycloid hits it out of the park." Baron played commenter. "And the fans go wild."

"Way to support your teammate there, Baron." Dan sweatdropped.

"With 'Stealth Swing', we can launch your ability right back at you." Billy explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Ace blinked.

_Billy was never this strong a Brawler before._ Julie was awed.

"Still glad you drew No. 1, Ace?" Dan joked.

"What are you doing, Ace?" Mira pressed. "Tighten it up."

"You're right." Ace agreed. "Time to get serious. Let's try this. Bakugan Trap! Darkus Flash Falcon Fly!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I don't understand." Kato remarked. "You want to see the surveillance video?"

"Yes." Shun replied. "Something's bothering me since Billy arrived and I need to check it out."

"As you wish." Kato replied.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Let's go." Ace started. "Ability activate! 'Dual Buster'!"

"Two of us this, buddy!" Billy snapped. "Ability activate! 'Rocky Punch'!"

"That's it, Boss!" Cycloid agreed as he met Percival sword-to-fist. "That won't hurt."

"Billy 'Life Force', 80%." the mechanical voice droned.

"Sorry Billy." Julie remarked. "That was close."

"No free passes." Ace added. "Gate Card, set! I'm No. 1. Bakugan, roll!"

"Not for long! Bakugan roll!" Billy retorted. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Who wants seconds, cos I'm hungry for more!" Cycloid declared.

"Okay Gorem, ready to lend Billy and Cycloid a hand?" Julie asked.

"You know I'll follow you anywhere, Julie." Gorem replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Julie nodded. "Bakugan, roll! Ability activate! Bakugan, stand! 'Grand Impact'!"

"Subterra Hammer Gorem has got the drop on you." Gorem declared, punching Percival off.

"Maybe I was wrong about Julie liking Ace." Mira blinked. "She's really laying on him pretty heavy, showing no mercy."

"Friends are friends, but brawling is brawling." Runo smiled.

"Ability activate!" Julie added. "'Power Hammer'!"

"Ability activate!" Ace countered. "'Bind Shield'!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Rewind that last part." Eva requested. "I think I may have seen something odd in there."

"Of course." Kato replied. "Lady Eva."

"Stop." Shun barked.

"Is that?" Ingram gaped when Shadow and Mylene came on screen.

"It's times like this, I really hate my instincts." Eva muttered.

"I knew it." Shun confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Gate Card, set!" Julie started.

"Bakugan, roll!" the three chorused. "Bakugan, stand!"

"And Bakugan Trap!" Ace tossed Flash Falcon Fly in.

"Ability activate!" Julie called. "'Gorem Punch'!"

"Ability activate!" Billy added. "'Rocky Punch'!"

"I love the 'Rocky Punch'." Cycloid remarked.

"That's how it's done, guys!" Julie whooped as the Subterra pair sent Percival flying via tow uppercuts.

"Not so fast, Julie." Ace cut her off. "Ability activate! 'Screwca Enemy'!"

"Ability activate!" Billy countered. "'Gigantic Hammer'!"

"Ability activate!" Ace called. "'Bind Shield'!"

"Try this!" Julie shouted. "Gate Card, open! 'Power Pressure'! With this command card, any opponent's Bakugan will a power level higher than 400, can't use their abilities. They can't even move."

"Nice one." Billy gave her a thumbs-up. "Now, the only thing he has left is his Trap Bakugan which has a low power level."

"That's all I'll need." Ace replied.

"What?" Billy growled.

"Ability activate!" Ace smirked. " 'Darkus Fly Arrow'! Let them have it, Percival!"

"No!" Billy whined when his and Julie's 'Life Forces' dropped to zero.

"That really stinks." Julie muttered.

"Almost means nothing in battle." Billy cursed.

"Come on, don't feel too bad guys." Ace remarked and exchanged high-fives with Billy. "It was a pleasure to battle you, Billy."

"Yeah, same here, man." Billy agreed.

"Ace, you're such a great Brawler." Julie glomped the Vestal.

"Come on, Julie." Ace warned, just as Shun popped out via holographic screen.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Eva remarked sarcastically.

"Hey Dan." Shun voiced.

"What's up, Shun?" Dan asked. "I was just about to take my turn. So, I started..."

"Sorry to interrupt." Shun cut in. "But we found something you should see. You guys need to get back here."

* * *

Later...

"This better be good, dude." Dan warned after they were transported back. "You know I've been dying for some brawling action."

"This is a print-out from the security camera." Shun showed him the picture.

"Vexos!" Dan exclaimed.

"But how did they fund us here?" Baron was puzzled.

"It was taken this morning." Eva supplied. "When Billy arrived."

"Great." Ace glared. "You were followed."

"I'm really sorry." Billy blinked.

"I think they tracked Billy by locking onto his gauntlet signal." Shun mused.

"Sorry guys." Billy muttered. "I really feel terrible."

"He didn't mean it, you know." Julie defended.

"It doesn't matter." Dan replied. "The Vexos are onto us now, and that's bad."

"Very bad indeed." Marucho agreed.

"That means no more sitting around for us. We just can't wait for them to surprise us in the middle of the night." Elfin barked.

"Elfin's right." Drago agreed. "We've been worried about defending ourselves. It's time we came up with a plan of attack."

"And I just know this will end badly." Eva sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. All Or Nothing

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 37 goes up, this is Chapter 38. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 38: All Or Nothing

* * *

On Spectra's ship...

"Drago and Helios faced off several times now and still we've yet to be victorious." Spectra growled. "It's embarrassing."

"Drag's been lucky, that's all." Helios remarked. "My strength and abilities are far superior."

"Perhaps." Spectra noted. "But your track record says otherwise. You are powerful, but in addition to possessing the Perfect Core energy, Drago has also evolved after being bestowed one of the attribute energies. You are mighty, Helios, but Drago is perhaps, even mightier."

"Nonsense!" Helios barked. "Drago's isn't the only one who has evolved. With the amount of power I've acquired, I can beat anyone, I'll love that chance!"

"The perfect evolution." Spectra noted.

"Master Spectra." Gus reported. "You need to hear this. Sensors are showing that the Vexos are on the move."

"What?" Spectra demanded.

"Sir, it appears that they're heading toward Earth." Gus added. "My guess is that they found the Brawlers' hiding spot and they are going after the reminding attribute energies. If they're successful in obtaining them, we'll be helpless in stopping them in launching the Bakugan Termination System."

"Perhaps, this is a blessing in disguise." Spectra noted. "Our final window of opportunity to capture the Perfect Core's energy."

Turning to Helios, he asked, "Do you want another chance to prove yourself? This is it, Helios. You ready for a final showdown with Drago? All or nothing?"

"I will destroy Drago once and for all." Helios swore. "Believe it."

* * *

At Marucho's house...

"This is bad." Dan fumed. "The Vexos know exactly where we are now. They can be here any second."

"Take it easy, Dan." Drago advised. "We knew we couldn't hide from them forever."

"But we don't have a defense plan." Dan protested.

"Then maybe," Shun suggested. "We should change tactics; go on the attack and storm the Mother Palace. When I saw the BT System in action in New Vestroia, it seemed it was being operated by remote control. It would make sense that Zenoheld was doing this from the Mother Palace."

"So, instead of protecting the attribute energies, we switch our focus to destroying the machine." Dan realized. "I love it! Let's go pound that BT System into a pile of rubble."

"Yeah, that way, we can keep the Bakugan in New Vestroia free." Baron agreed.

"Just make sure you don't leave us behind this time." Runo added.

"Yeah, we want in." Julie agreed.

"I want to help too." Billy insisted. "You can count on me."

"Okay, we'll all go together." Dan remarked.

"I, for one, foresee one problem." Eva voiced. "How do we get there?"

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Eva is right, you know." Marucho agreed. "Since it was destroyed, we still haven't managed to rebuild Doctor Micheal's Dimension Transporter System."

"And even if it was working, we have no idea where the Mother Palace is." Mira added. "How are we supposed to transport ourselves somewhere when we don't its exact location."

"I swear Dan's a whole _lot_ smarter back in the Silver Millennium." Eva muttered.

"Then, we find someone who does know where it is!" Dan fumed.

"But who?" Runo asked. "Only the Vexos know the location of the Palace, and I don't think they're going to tell us."

"There has to be a way." Dan growled.

"There is someone else who knows." he corrected. "And he hates the Vexos just as much as we do. We just need to convince him that he should help us."

"You're not suggesting..." Drago realized.

"The ex-leader of the Vexos, Spectra." Dan grinned.

"What?" Drago exclaimed after a moment's of silence.

"Quick, someone check him for a temperature." Eva joked.

"Nope, no fever." Runo shook her head, feeling Dan's forehead. "But still..."

"Dan, I know you're full of outrageous ideas, but this takes the cake." Eva stated. "Whatever _possessed_ you to even have such a ridiculous thought!?"

"You're joking."Marucho sweatdropped. "A little humor to lighten the mood, right?"

"You can't be serious, Dan!" Runo protested.

"And I thought Baron had rocks for brains." Ace added. "Have you lost your mind, buddy?"

"Hold on a sec." Dan cut him off. "The Vexos are the greatest threat we face now. Asking Spectra for help may seem odd, but it's our best choice."

"Our best choice?" Ace echoed.

"It doesn't seem like much of a choice at all." Baron noted.

"Like the Vexos, Spectra's in hiding." Shun mused. "How do we contact him?"

"I don't know!" Dan exclaimed. "Come on guys. Work with me here! I don't see any of you shooting out any better ideas."

"There's no point." Mira stated. "He won't trust any of us. Even thought he's my brother, or at least he used to be."

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Oh yeah, baby!" Shadow whooped. "I'm going to get me another attribute energy. The Brawlers won't know what hit them!"

"Relax." Mylene chided.

"Yeah, that it easy." Volt agreed. "It's a little early to be celebrating."

"Stick in the mud." Shadow muttered.

"Sensors are picking up a signal from the Dimensional Transporter." one of the officers reported.

"How is that possible?" Volt asked. "Shadow Prove destroyed the Earth's Transporter."

"The signal isn't coming from Earth, sir." the officer reported. "It's origin appears to be from a completely different universe."

"A different universe?" Mylene echoed.

* * *

At Marucho's house...

"I really think you should reconsider, Dan." Drago noted, just as Spectra's ship entered the portal. "Why on earth would Spectra ever cooperate with us?"

"Normally he wouldn't." Dan remarked. "But we still have to figure out a way to convince him, otherwise we're finished for good. We've got a lot in common."

"This is true." Drago agreed. "You're both fierce-some Brawlers and live your lives according to a similar code. But there will come a day when one of you doesn't walk away in the end of a battle."

"Yeah, I know." Dan replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Runo burst in.

"Nothing." Dan replied.

"You're a terrible liar, Dan." Runo chuckled. "Go ahead and keep your silly secrets. In the meantime, come eat with us."

"Okay." Dan beamed. "I am kind of starving and a full stomach always helps me think better."

"You and me both, Dan." Drago chuckled and leapt onto his partner's shoulder.

"Dan!" Runo exclaimed when the Pyrus Brawler started to vanish.

"What?" Dan demanded. "What's going on?"

"Guys!" Runo dashed to the control room. "Dan has disappeared!"

"We saw it." Eva replied.

"On the monitor." Mira supplied.

"The odds of that being Spectra's ship are..." Eva deathpanned as Spectra's ship appeared on the screen.

"Bit of an understatement there, E." Shun muttered.

"Oh no!" Runo gasped. "Is that..."

* * *

On Spectra's ship...

Dan and Drago manifested on board.

"What? Where am I?" Dan demanded.

"Don't I get a hello?" Spectra mocked. "Where are your manners? I expected better from the leader of the Brawlers. Sorry about the smashing gram, but I didn't think you'd come willingly."

"I trust the transport was painless." Gus added. "I did my best to be gentle."

"Gus! Spectra!" Dan growled.

"You've got nerve taking us against our will." Drago barked. "What do you want?"

"Silence!" Gus snapped. "How dare you speak to Master Spectra like..."

"Just relax." Spectra cut him off. "Why hang upon manners, we should discuss the real reason you're here: the Perfect Core energy that Drago possesses."

"He means the Perfect Core energy that's about to become mine." Helios retorted.

"Try it, Helios." Drago challenged.

"It's actually kind of funny we met like this." Dan remarked. "We were just talking about you guys."

"Oh?" Spectra added.

"We want you to show us where the Mother Palace is." Dan voiced. "Take us there and we'll fight Zenoheld and the Vexos together."

"Us work with you?" Gus retorted. "Are you crazy?"

"They're just stalling because they are too afraid to battle us." Helios taunted.

"Be quiet, Helios." Drago snapped. "Let him speak."

"What did you say?" Helios barked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Dan." Spectra remarked. "I don't exactly play well with others. And the Brawlers would be the last people I'd partner with."

"Mira told me about you." Dan added. "You want to destroy Zenoheld."

"Did she now?" Spectra asked. "It's a little more… complicated than my dear sister thinks, I'm afraid. My one true goal is to create a completely evolved, living organism, unlike anything the world has seen. My dream, my mission is to create the ultimate Bakugan."

"Say what?" Dan snapped.

"It's true." Helios confirmed. "The ultimate being will be more powerful and glorious than anything that has come before. I will be the ultimate Bakugan and all will bow down to me! The only thing left for me to do for me to fulfill my destiny is to take the Perfect Core energy from you, Drago."

"So, there you have it." Spectra smirked. "My little plan."

"Bakugan that mighty exist?" Dan was stunned. "Do you think that's even possible, Drago?"

"I don't know." Drago confessed. "But meddling with the natural order of things can never end well. Spectra's actions will have consequences."

"Just hang on a second." Dan stopped him.

"This ultimate creation of yours, you've been talking about." he started. "In the end of the day, it's still a Bakugan, right? If that's true then, when the BT System is activated, it would be just as deadly to him as all the other Bakugan. So there!"

"Come on!" he urged. "You can't just standby and let it happen. It would be horrible. Help us! Together we can stop the Vexos!"

"Together." Drago added.

"You may have a valid point." Spectra admitted. "But I'm not just going to roll over for you, Dan. We both have something the other wants, so why not put it to a duel?"

"A duel?" Dan echoed.

"Helios versus Drago." Spectra slid on his gauntlet. "If we lose, I'll take you to the palace without delay."

"For real?" Dan asked.

"Sure." Spectra replied. "But if I win," he pointed to Drago. "You must surrender the Perfect Core energy to me."

"Are you serious?" Dan pressed.

"Dan!" Drago barked.

"What's wrong?" Helios taunted. "Afraid to lose, Drago?"

"What do you say, Dan?" Spectra pressed.

"I say let's get it done!" Dan smirked.

"You're going down, Helios." Drago swore.

* * *

On top of Marucho's house...

"Dan's up in that spaceship?" Julie asked. "Really?"

"Yes." Shun replied. "I think so."

"We just can't sit here and do nothing while he's in there." Baron voiced.

"Dan..." Runo muttered.

"We need to find a way inside." Ace remarked. "Dan might need our help."

"I'm with ya!" Billy agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marucho dashed towards the ship.

"Hold on guys." Mira voiced. "Wait."

* * *

On Spectra's ship...

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two Pyrus Brawlers started their duel.

"Gate Card, set!" Spectra started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"I'm ready to destroy you, Drago!" Helios declared.

"We won't be needing the canister." he told Gus. "I'm going to defeat Drago all by myself."

"Don't be crazy." Gus protested.

"Stay out of my way, Gus." Helios barked. "This victory will be mine alone."

"Are you still yapping?" Dan snapped. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Cross Dragonoid!"

"I'm going to savor every moment of this." Helios grinned, hammering Drago with a rani of punches. "D you hear me? Get up, I'm not done with you yet."

"Smile." he gave Drago a cross-punch across the face.

"Man, he's so powerful." Dan remarked.

"Dan, wait." Drago stopped his partner from activating an Ability Card. "Not yet."

"Didn't you hear what Dan said earlier?" he asked Helios, blocking the other Pyrus Dragonoid's fist with his hand. "If the BT System goes fully operational, then it'll mean death for all Bakugan. How can you stand here and continue to fight me when you know the horrible truth?"

"That is nothing to do with me." Helios replied.

"What?" Drago growled.

"All I care about right now is destroying you." Helios replied. "Drago! I won't rest until you're finished!"

"Now, Spectra." he looked over at his partner.

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Ragarock Cannon'!"

"Be afraid!" Helios growled.

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Superior Shield'!

"He blocked the cannon!" Spectra exclaimed.

"'Superior Shield' is an ability that's unique to Pyrus Cross Dragonoid." Dan explained. "It nullifies the opponent's ability and ups Drago's power level by 200."

"You may think you've got me." Helios swore. "But you're wrong."

"Gate Card, open!" Spectra called. "Blood Power!"

"Why is my power level gone back to down?" Drago wondered.

"The command card, 'Blood Power', returns the power levels of all Bakugan on the battlefield back to their base levels." Spectra replied. "Let's go, Helios. Show Drago no mercy!"

"They appear to be equally powerful." Gus noted as the battle raged on.

_It seems that the Bakugan's powerful will to survive has allowed them to evolve infinitely._ Spectra mused. _Constantly bettering themselves, which means that the only Helios will be able to beat Drago is... interesting._

"Alright!" Dan cheered. "Ability activate! 'Shooting Dragon'!"

"Yeah, that's right." he smiled, retrieving Drago.

"Spectra 'Life Force', 10%." the mechanical voice droned.

"Drago, I'm not done with you yet." Helios growled. "Spectra, let's brawl again, right away!"

"I don't know, Helios." Spectra replied. "If you lose again..."

"I will not lose." Helios promised. "I altered my own biology, so I'll evolve in such a way that I cannot lose!"

"This is true." Spectra noted.

"Gate Card, set!" Dan tossed in his card. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Spectra tossed Helios in. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Drago!" Helios roared. "This ends; right here, right now. Prepare to be annihilated!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Black Out Cannon'!"

"I am the one!" Helios fired his attack in the air, before the energy split into numerous laser beams that rained upon Drago. "There are no words to describe how much I'd really enjoy destroying you. Just like there will be no words to describe the pain you will feel."

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Dragon Shield'!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Chaos Boost Cannon'!"

"See you back, Drago." Helios released his energy beam.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed as the energy hit its target.

"Did you finally see that I am the most powerful?" Helios chuckled, certain of his victory. "That I am the ultimate Bakugan?"

"Once again, you speak too soon." Drago cut him off. "You are far from the ultimate."

"Drago!" Dan beamed.

"It can't be!" even Gus was stunned.

"You say that others will bow before you and your infinite power." Drago stated. "But why would they do such a thing when you only fight for yourself? You are not the one! I will fight, battling not for myself, but for all Bakugan, and I'll do anything to protect New Vestroia; the land the Pillar loves!"

"Yeah!" Dan beamed.

"Oh no!" Gus exclaimed as Drago knocked Helios to the ground with his punches.

"It can't be you." Helios remarked. "I was supposed to be the one. I don't understand."

"Dan!" Drago looked at his partner.

"Alright!" Dan nodded. "Ability activate! 'Maximum Maxus Dragon'!"

With a war cry, the powered-up Drago, now surrounded by the Pillar's Holy Cosmo, charged at Helios, finishing the battle with an upper-cut.

"Spectra 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"I can't believe it." Gus sank to his knees. "Helios, no!"

"Yeah, Drago buddy!" Dan cheered. "You did it!"

_Drago can channel the Perfect Core energy at will._ Spectra mused. _The only way we can defeat him now and take that energy is surpass his rate of evolution. But how do we do that?_

"A deal is a deal, Spectra." Dan reminded. "Pay up."

* * *

On top of Marucho's house...

"That really hurt." Marucho winced when the time-stopping energy was released.

"What's happening?" Baron asked when the rest of the group were transported into Spectra's ship.

"Oh no." Mira gasped.

"We're being transported." Shun realized.

"What was your first clue?" Eva deathpanned as they vanished.

"They disappeared." Billy looked around.

"But I don't understand why we didn't go too." Julie remarked.

"Why?" Runo fumed. "They left us behind!"

* * *

On Spectra's ship...

"Hey guys." Dan greeted the group.

"Hey Master Dan." Baron replied.

"Spectra." Ace growled.

"What the..." Marucho blinked. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"I invited only those who were chosen by the Six Ancient Warriors to be bestowed with their attribute energy." Spectra explained. "Gus, prepare the Dimensional Transporter to take us to Mother Palace."

"Yes." Gus nodded and went off to prepare.

"We're going to the Mother Palace?" Mira echoed. "Really?"

"Wow, you really did it, Dan!" Elfin cheered.

"I played a part too, you know." Drago reminded.

"Thanks for showing me the way, Dan Kuso." Spectra added. "I owe it all to you, my friend."

"What is he talking about?" Drago asked.

* * *

On top of Marucho's house...

"Dan, please hurry back." Runo prayed as the ship took off.

* * *

On Spectra's ship...

"We're coming for you, Zenoheld." Dan swore. "And we're going to destroy that BT System of yours."

"Spectra, please." Helios requested. "Please help me evolve to the next level and I'll do whatever you ask of me."

"Very well." Spectra replied. "We should all look at this then."

"Master Spectra, what is this?" Gus asked when a screen popped up after Spectra snapped his fingers.

"Bio data that details a new method of Bakugan evolution." Spectra replied. "This was sent to me by an anonymous source earlier today. I haven't had a chance to analyze it all yet, but I do know by using this data, we can bring out new powers from within the Bakugan."

"New Bakugan powers?" Helios echoed.

"It's very exciting, isn't it?" Spectra smirked. "To be entering uncharted territory like this."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. Sorry, only one chapter today. My bro's on leave today, so, as usual with him, limited access to the internet.


	40. Avenging Spectra

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 38 goes up, this is Chapter 39. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 39: Avenging Spectra

* * *

"So this is the place, huh Spectra?" Dan noted once they arrived in the Mother Palace.

"Incredible, we're actually inside the Vexos Nerve Center." Ace remarked. "So cool."

"I've heard stories about how big it is, but now that I've seen it with my own eyes, oh man." Baron added.

"Well, this place is heavily fortified." Mira noted.

"It's too quiet." Eva frowned. "I don't like it."

"Better start looking for the Bakugan Termination System before the Vexos realize we're here." Shun agreed.

* * *

In the throne room...

"You called, sir?" Mylene asked. "Your message sounded urgent."

"Look behind you." Zenoheld nodded.

"Brawlers." Volt growled.

"But..." Mylene was puzzled. "How did they find this place?"

"That weasel, Spectra no doubt." Dark Serenity replied. "What a wonderful surprise he's brought us."

"Oh boy, this should be awfully interesting." Lync noted.

"Someone's about to go down real hard." Shadow added.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Alright guys, pitter-patter, the clock is ticking." Dan urged.

"Dan, this place is massive." Mira pointed out. "How do we even know where to start?"

"Hey Spectra, how about a little help?" Dan asked. "Taking down Zenoheld is a good thing for both of us."

"The bet we made was to show you the location of the Palace, Dan., not to do your dirty work for you." Spectra reminded.

"What? Dan blinked.

"Come on Spectra, you in the bad mood?" Marucho wondered. "What's with all the attitude?"

"It appears that you think we are partners." Spectra remarked. "Let me assure you, we're not."

"Master Spectra has honored his part of the bargain." Gus snapped. "Now, get lost, we own you nothing more."

"I don't understand you guys." Dan was puzzled. "We should be united on this."

"You're a fool to think that we could be united on anything." Spectra snorted.

"Let's go, Gus." he told the Subterra Brawler.

"Yes, Master Spectra." Gus nodded and the two vanished.

"Man, those guys are a couple of real jerks." Baron remarked.

"For sure." Ace agreed.

"Yup." Baron nodded.

"Saw that coming a planet away." Eva sighed

"This is Spectra we're talking about." Brontes remarked. "Are you guys really that surprised?"

"Come on, we need to start our search." Mira stated.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Come now." Spectra chided. "Is that any way to greet your former leader? Oh, that's right, you left me for dead."

"Should have stayed that way, traitor." Mylene growled.

"It's been a long time." Dark Serenity smirked. "Welcome home, Spectra."

"This wretched place can never be home to me, Serenity!" Spectra spat.

"Hey, watch your mouth before the Dark Messiah, Spectra." Hydron warned.

"Enough Hydron." Zenoheld cut him off.

"I don't understand why you're so hostile, Spectra." Dark Serenity shook her head. "After bringing me the wonderful gift of my light counterpart and the Brawlers."

"Bringing them here was a gift to them, not you." Spectra corrected. "They are here to destroy your precious BT System."

"What's that?" Volt barked.

"Yeah?" Shadow added. "And I bet you came along to help them, didn't you?"

"Let's all calm down." Mylene chided.

"Mylene is right." Spectra replied. "Gus."

"Yes, Master Spectra." Gus relented.

"Father." Hydron turned to the King. "Let me go, I'll capture Brawlers."

"No need to panic, Hydron." Dark Serenity tsked. "The Brawlers pose no threat to the BT System or my plan."

"Are you sure about that, Serenity?" Spectra chuckled. "Enough to bet your life and future on it?"

"Worry not, Spectra." Zenoheld reminded.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"There's got to be around here, somewhere." Dan complained.

"Dan, we just can't keep wandering aimlessly like this." Drago noted.

"We're too exposed out here." Ace added. "We could be caught by the Vexos."

"Drago and Ace are right, Dan." Mira agreed.

"Perhaps, we could devise a better grid for out search pattern." Marucho suggested.

"If we were Zenoheld, where would we hide the BT System?" Shun mused.

"Up there." Luna replied, jumping onto Eva's shoulder. "Where it's really hard to get at."

"A talking cat?" Ace blinked.

"Mau cat, actually." Luna corrected.

"Quick, let's hop in that." Mira pointed to a cab nearby.

"Input destination please." the robotic driver inquired.

"Take us to the BT System." Dan requested.

"Sorry, you do not have the correct authorization for that destination." the robot replied.

"Of course not." Dan muttered.

"Let me try something." Luna hopped off Eva's shoulder and started punching buttons with her paws.

"It's working." Mira blinked.

"I managed to override the internal security system." Luna supplied.

"Luna, the hacker, strikes again." Eva grinned as the Mau cat returned to her shoulder.

"Okay, it's the BT System and step on it." Dan repeated his request.

"Buckle up, cos here we go!" the robot declared and sped up.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Now then, Spectra." Zenoheld voiced. "I'm sure you won't have come all this way unless you want something. What is it?"

_How dare the two of you sit there so smugly after you falsely accused Master Spectra and framed him._ Gus growled. _I'm going to make you pay._

"Come on now." Dark Serenity pressed. "Out with it."

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." Spectra replied. "I want you to leave the Brawlers alone."

"What's that?" Zenoheld demanded. "My boy, you've got to be kidding me."

"I promise you, I am very serious." Spectra stated. "But if you do this, we can start again. I'll wipe the slate clean and forget you ever falsely accused me."

"Falsely accused you?" Mylene echoed.

"What's this trash you're talking, traitor?" Shadow barked.

"Enough!" Hydron retorted. "I'm not going to listen to anymore of this nonsense!"

"It seems you've gotten things backward here, Spectra." Zenoheld noted. "It is you who is pulling false accusations. What is clear, however, is your undeniable betrayal of the Vexos. What do you have to say of yourself?"

"Let's see you lie your way out of this one." Hydron smirked.

"Silence!" Gus snapped. "I will not let you mock Master Spectra any further."

"Gus, what did I say?" Spectra reminded.

"But, sir!" Gus protested.

"Not buts." Spectra retorted. "We're here to negotiate. We don't have time for this childish bickering."

"I'm sorry, Master Spectra." Gus replied.

"I'll say it again." Spectra repeated. "I want you to leave the Brawlers alone. If you know what's good for you, you'll listen to me."

"I see time has done nothing to lessen your arrogance." Zenoheld scoffed. "I think it's time you're on your way, Spectra."

"You heard him." Hydron pressed. "You're lucky my father, King Zenoheld, has forgiven your insolence and betrayal. You'd better leave while you still can."

"Very well then, Zenoheld." Spectra noted. "Good luck on your own road to ruin."

"Time to go, Gus." he told the Subterra Brawler.

"Okay." Gus nodded.

* * *

In the cab...

"Oh yeah!" Dan beamed. "Look at this baby! Go! Go! Go!"

"We're going to be there in no time at all!" Baron agreed.

"Let's hope the computer system hasn't detected our security override." Eva sighed.

"Yes." Drago agreed.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Have you ever seen a California Roll this big?" shadow remarked at the dining table. "I can eat this all day."

"Seriously, do you have to eat with your mouth open?" Mylene asked.

"You two remind me of my grandparents the way you're always arguing with each other." Lync teased.

"Mind your own business, Lync." Mylene snapped.

"Stay back!" a waiter-disguised Gus demanded, a laser sword coming out of his gauntlet as he pressed the blade against Zenoheld's throat.

"Father!" Hydron exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Zenoheld asked.

"It's you!" Hydron growled when Gus pulled off his disguise.

"Well, if it isn't Spectra's little lapdog." Mylene snapped.

"You're going to pay for tarnishing Master Spectra's reputation." Gus swore.

"Wait a minute!" Hydron tried to stop Gus who had forced Zenoheld into the lift.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Battle me, Zenoheld!" Gus demanded.

"You're going to regret this, little man." Zenoheld accepted.

"Ya think?" Gus mocked. "I doubt it. You'll be the one with regrets, Zenoheld, after I've avenged Master Spectra. Let's go!"

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the pair chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Gus started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Subterra Rex Vulcan!"

"That's the Bakugan you choose to battle me with, little man?" Zenoheld mocked.

"You're a fool to underestimate Vulcan." Gus replied. "After my reprogramming, he has only one function: loyalty to Master Spectra."

* * *

In Spectra's ship...

"Gus, when will you learn?" Spectra growled when his gauntlet informed him of Gus' 'little detour'.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Very well, since you insist." Zenoheld remarked. "Let's see what you've got. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Farbros!"

"Ability activate!" Gus stated. "'Hammer Knuckle'! Come on, Vulcan."

"As you command, Master." Vulcan replied.

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld countered. "'Gallium Shield'!"

"Alright!" Gus growled.

"Ability card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Fusion Ability activate!" Gus called. "'Drill Booster'!"

"So, you're not as weak an opponent as I thought you were, my cocky young friend." Zenoheld noted when Vulcan's drill smashed through his shield and sliced off Farbros' wing.

"Friend, you say?" Gus corrected. "You obviously have me mistaken for someone else, old man. Ready for more, Vulcan?"

"I'm always ready." Vulcan replied and hammered Farbros with a punch.

"You sure throw your weight around for a little guy." Zenoheld remarked.

"Whatever." Gus scoffed. "I barley gotten started, Zenoheld."

"Bring it on." Vulcan retorted.

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld countered. "'Close Flame'!"

"What?" Gus gasped when Farbros released two shots into the sky, resulting in Vulcan getting rained upon by the numerous energy beams.

"Vulcan!" Gus exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Master." Vulcan assured. "I won't let you down." and slammed into Farbros.

"Nice one." Gus noted. "Gate Card, open! Transducer!"

"Your powers are about to become mine!" Vulcan declared.

"Abnormal energy decrease, battle operation will shut down in G-minus 45 seconds." the computer droned.

"That's the sound of your impending doom, Zenoheld." Gus smirked.

"This, my young friend, is why you were never ever able to conquer New Vestroia." Zenoheld tsked.

"What?" Gus frowned.

"You and your boss were too busy counting your victories before you actually won them." Zenoheld replied.

"You should talk!" Gus snapped. "You're crazy you actually think you can win this!"

"You're the crazy one, boy." Zenoheld corrected. "Ability activate! 'Ground Breaker'!"

"He just nullified my Gate Card." Gus growled.

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld added. "'FARBAS XM'!"

"Recovery system activated." the computer droned. "Damage sustained from 'Hammer Knuckle' and 'Drill Booster' has been repaired."

"What? It's equipped with a 'FARBAS System'?" Gus blinked.

"This won't be a challenge." Vulcan replied.

"Here's another one." Zenoheld added. "Ability activate! 'Garland Claw'!"

"Vulcan!" Gus exclaimed when the Subterra Bakugan was electrocuted.

"Gus 'Life Force', 10%." the mechanical voice droned.

"I"ve told you at the start, you'll regret challenging me to a battle." Zenoheld remarked. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Farbros!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Gus tossed Vulcan in. "Bakugan stand! Don't count Vulcan out yet."

"Tough talk doesn't change a thing." Zenoheld snorted. "Ability activate! 'Fire Spartan'!"

"I can still do this, Master." Vulcan assured.

"How annoyingly persistent." Zenoheld snorted. "Ability activate! 'Twin Horn Pulsar'!"

"Blast!" Gus cursed. "Vulcan can't survive this. Ability activate! 'Mega Viblow'! "

"You're a lackey for punishment." Zenoheld remarked.

"Elico, go help Vulcan!" Gus tossed Elico in. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Blast Elico! Double Ability activate! 'Hammer Knuckle', plus, 'Hydro Typhoon'! "

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld countered. "'Gallium Shield'!"

"Elico, change to Subterra!' Gus barked. "And activate, 'Forcement Power'! Elico, ability activate! 'Reflection Jacket'!"

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld countered. "'Twin Horn Pulsar'!"

"That won't work!" Gus snapped. "With the 'Reflection Jacket', Subterra Blast Elico's body nullifies all abilities. Have you have enough, yet? Perhaps we should end this, now!"

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld called. "'FARBAS XM'! Gate Card, open! Grand Pressure!"

"Hold on! Gus countered. "Ability activate! 'Subterra Force Alive'! 'Subterra Force Alive' not only nullifies the opponent's Gate Card..."

"Oh no." Zenoheld realized.

"It also doubles the Subterra Bakugan's power level." Gus added. "Which means that because of the attribute change, both Elico's and Vulcan's power levels are doubled. It's over for you, Zenoheld."

"What a shame." Zenoheld shrugged.

"What is?" Gus demanded.

"I admire the fact that you are a daring risk-taker who possess sophisticated brawling skills." Zenoheld replied. "It's just a shame that I have to destroy you. Such a waste of talent. I altered the battle system, now I can destory all of you with a touch of a few tiny buttons on my gauntlet. Farbros, activate Assail Formation!"

"Assail Farbros, complete!" he declared in his cockpit. "Gus, you bit the wrong side."

"I'd never join you." Gus growled. "Double Ability activate! 'Gaia Divide', plus 'Hyper Impact'!"

"Too late, Gus." Zenoheld mocked.

"No!" Gus frowned. "Not yet. Not until I've avenged your betrayal of Master Spectra. Ability activate! 'Land Blow'! And..."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Fusion Ability activate!" Gus declared. "'Gaia Booster'!"

"Give it up, Gus." Zenoheld warned. "Ability activate! 'Shadow Crowley'!"

"Why so shocked?" he taunted. "I told you I was going to destroy you."

"No!" Gus exclaimed when the energy blasts came at him.

"Elico, that was meant for me." he looked at the Subterra Bakugan who had blocked the attack for him.

"You saved me once, so I'm merely returning the favor." Elico replied. "It's the least I can do."

"Elico!" Gus shouted as the attack engulfed the Bakugan.

"His sacrifice will not be in vain." Vulcan swore.

"Don't worry." Zenoheld smirked. "You two will be joining your comrade soon enough. Ability activate! 'Garland Claw'!"

"Vulcan!" Gus called when the attack hit its target.

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld was relentless. "'Meteor Driver'!"

"Vulcan, watch out!" Gus warned.

"Hexados?" he blinked when the Bakugan Trap jumped out.

"What are you doing?" Vulcan asked when the Trap Bakugan manifested before him and blocked the attack, the shockwave knocking Gus off his feet.

"Zenoheld!" Gus growled.

"You're gonna pay." Vulcan promised.

"Ability activate!" Gus countered. " 'Hyper Aegis'!"

"What's is?" Zenoheld frowned when Vulcan blocked Farbros' attack.

"Face it!" Gus snapped. "You haven't beaten us yet and you won't beat us! Ability activate! 'Hammer Knuckle'! As well as..."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Fusion Ability activate!" Gus declared. "'Drill Booster'!"

"Whatever." Zenoheld shrugged. "Ability activate! 'Garland Claw'!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your betrayal, Master Spectra." Gus muttered when Farbros' foot was about to crash him, only to have Vulcan block the foot.

"Vulcan." Gus muttered.

"It's okay." he added when Vulcan's armor and helmet cracked under the pressure. "Stop it. You don't have to do this."

"Enough." Vulcan chided. "Just as your loyalty to Master Spectra knows no bounds, so does my loyalty to you."

"Vulcan!" Gus exclaimed when Vulcan pushed Farbros off.

"Gus, I hope you understand the price you're about to pay for your loyalty." Zenoheld remarked when Vulcan put Gus on his shoulder. "When I'm finished it, it's cost you everything."

"Everything?" Gus echoed. "No matter what happens, you;d never be able to take the bond of loyalty and friendship that I share with Master Spectra. Isn't that right, Vulcan?"

"Absolutely." Vulcan agreed.

"Well, I guess this is farewell for little, misguided Gus." Zenoheld smirked. "Ability activate! 'Meteor Driver'!"

Both Brawler and Bakugan looked at each other and nodded.

"Farewell to you, Master Spectra!" Gus declared as the energy beams closed in.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Ambush

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 39 goes up, this is Chapter 40. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 40: Ambush

* * *

In the cab...

"Okay, not much further." Dan noted.

"I can't wait to smash the BT System." Ace added.

"You and me both." Baron agreed.

"This is odd." Eva frowned.

"It's too quiet." Shun nodded.

"It's true." Mira agreed. "We've been zooming around for a while and we haven't even seen a hint of the Vexos anywhere."

"Oh no!" she realized when she saw the horde of soldiers in front of the entrance.

"That's why we haven't seen anyone." Shun added.

"It's an ambush!" Dan exclaimed.

"We have to bail before they see us." Ace slid open the door. "Get ready to jump."

"At this speed?" Marucho echoed. "Are you out of your mind? We'll be the ones smashed to smithereens. There's got to be a better way. Come on guys, think."

"Calm down, dude." Dan chided.

"It's the only way." Ace grabbed the Aquos Brawler and leapt off. "Hang on."

"Come on." Shun grabbed Baron and followed suit.

"I was going to jump." Baron protested.

"My spine." he muttered when he hit the ground.

"They've seen us." Eva remarked. "Guess it's up to me to give the others a head-start."

"Eva, what are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Just watch." Eva winked.

"Mercury Guardian Power!" she called forth her transformation. "Make Up!"

"Mira, set the controls to auto-pilot. We're out of here." Guardian Mercury instructed.

Mira nodded and pressed the auto-pilot button.

"Bubblelift!" Guardian Mercury cast her spell, the orb on her Caduceus Staff glowing and the four were lifted out of the cab just as it crashed through the soldiers.

"Been a while since I saw you in this form." Shun smirked. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Guardian Mercury returned his smirk.

"But... how?" Luna was stunned at the appearance of Guardian Mercury, her power fully restored.

"Luna, it has been, what, almost two millennia since the Silver Millennium fell? You would think Selenity's control over my power would have weakened by now." Guardian Mercury death-panned.

"Oh crap. Why now?" she muttered, when five screams of pain alerted the trio. The trio turned to see the Martian and Mercurian symbols burning on Dan's and Marucho's foreheads respectively.

"That could have gone better." Shun shook his head as his fellow awakening Planet Cousins fainted.

"Mira!" Wilda exclaimed in worry.

"Ace!" Percival looked at his partner.

"Baron, are you alright?" Nemus asked.

"This is not supposed to happen." Guardian Mercury blinked when she saw the Terran, Saturnian and Venusian signs on Mira's, Ace's and Baron's foreheads respectively.

"The Lesser Cousins." Shun concluded. "Luna," he looked at the guilty looking cat. "How many_ more_ Planet Cousins do we _not_ know of?"

"Boy, when Selenity said everyone, she really meant it." Guardian Mercury remarked. "Okay, what's next?" she muttered in heavy sarcasm. "The Vexos are also from the Silver Millennium?"

"Guess Selenity screwed up that transportation spell of hers real bad." Shun noted.

"Hey." Guardian Mercury shrugged. "Selenity's control over the crystal wasn't _that_ great, since she basically _hijacked_ our powers."

"Okay, let's end this." she looked over the horde of soldiers.

"Ready?" she smirked at Shun who had his Planet amulet in hand.

"Did you have to ask?" Shun returned her smirk and transformed into his armor.

"Storm Cutter!" Twilight Dragon Uranus released his wind blades.

"Freezing Tempest!" Guardian Mercury's ice storm merged with the wind blades and, quite literally, blew the guards off.

"Go teamwork!" Guardian Mercury joked.

"Now," she looked at the five unconscious Brawlers. "What do we do with them?"

* * *

After the five Brawlers woke up...

"Ow..." Dan winced. "What a way to remember."

"Welcome back, everyone." Eva joked.

"Nice to see everyone in one piece." Shun smirked.

"Very funny, buddy." Dan muttered.

"You!" Ace glared at the Mau cat, his planet symbol blazing.

"Ace!" Eva chided.

"_She_ just stood by with Artemis and let Selenity take our powers!" Ace retorted.

"Ace," Eva sighed. "Selenity fooled us all. Neptune had reservations back then, but they weren't strong enough that she acted on them. This is just as easily her fault, or Venus' fault, or Uranus' fault or anyone else's. What done is done and there's nothing that can change that."

"Serenity..." Marucho looked at his cousin. "Has been reborn, hasn't she?"

"Yes." Eva replied. "In fact, she's the driving force behind the Vestal invasion."

"It isn't her, is it?" Marucho asked.

"Metallia." Eva confirmed.

"Wonderful." Shun muttered.

"How about the others?" Mira asked.

"I've unsealed the mana lobes Selenity placed on the planets." Eva replied. "Their memories and powers should be returning."

* * *

Later...

The seven paired with their sparring partners from the Silver Millennium and infiltrated the Mother Palace: Shun with Baron, Marucho with Ace, and Dan, Mira and Eva.

"You three, halt!" a group of guards demanded as they chased after Dan's group.

"Pick it up!" Dan urged.

"This way." Luna leapt into an empty room and they watched as the guards ran past them.

"Looks like the coast is clear." Mira noted.

"That was close." Dan sighed in relief.

* * *

In the throne room...

"Did you not hear the alarms?" Zenoheld barked.

"Your Highness?" Mylene blinked.

"Why are you all standing around?" Zenoheld asked.

"Why waste energy?" Hydron shrugged. "Father, there's no point running around after the Battle Brawlers when your guards are on the case."

"I'm glad you're so confident that things are under control, Hydron." Zenoheld looked at the three screens that showed the Brawlers running through the corridors. "Otherwise, I might think that you're getting lazy."

"What's wrong, father?" Hydron joked. "Nervous that your guards aren't up to the task?"

"Look at them go, like rats in a maze." Shadow mocked.

"This is taking too long." Lync whined. "Why haven't they been caught?"

"If you're so impatient, why don't you run along and do the job yourself, instead of sitting here and complaining?" Hydron asked.

"Sure, I can handle little Brawler-stopping action right about now." Shadow remarked.

"So, quit talking and start doing." Hydron snapped.

"Are you happy now, father?" he asked.

"Run along now, Shadow Prove." he urged. "You got our orders."

"You sure talk tough when you're in front of an audience." Shadow snorted. "You coming, Lync?"

"You bet." Lync replied.

"I'm here if you need me, Your Highness." Mylene bowed.

"I don't want any mistakes, Hydron." Zenoheld reminded.

"Just relax." Hydron assured as Mylene and Volt went off. "Even for those two imbeciles, this will be a piece of cake.

"Immediately, increase power!" Professor Clay barked in the control room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I think we lost them." Luna noted. "Finally."

"Okay, time to get back into the business of destroying the BT System." Dan remarked.

"Are you kidding me?" he cursed when the door slid shut in front of them.

"This way." Luna led the three down another hall.

"Since when did she lead the charge?" Mira blinked.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Shun and Baron arrived in a battle arena.

"What is this?" Shun asked.

"This looks like some kind of battle arena." Baron replied.

"How right you are, Brawler." Volt remarked, appearing with Mylene. "Looks like you guys took a wrong turn."

"Now cooperate and hand over the Ventus and the remaining Haos energies." Mylene snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Marucho and Ace had too arrived at the other battle arena.

"I've had it with this place." Ace retorted when the door slid shut behind them.

"I can hear you." Shadow sang. "Guess my Mira impersonation needs some work."

"Sorry, guess this is the end of the line for you two." Lync added.

"Out of our way, Vexos." Ace demanded.

"Or else what, tough guy?" Shadow stuck out his tongue.

"You'll see." Ace swore.

* * *

In the Shun/Baron, Volt/Mylene battle...

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the four chorused.

"Gate Card, set." Mylene started. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Gunlock, Ventus Master Ingram. Bakugan, roll!" Shun tossed Ingram in.

"Go, Haos Boriates!" Volt threw Boriates in.

"We have to protect the Ventus and the remaining Haos energy, Nemus." Baron told his partner. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Bakugan, stand!" the four chorused.

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun threw Shadow Wing in. "Ventus Shadow Wing, rise!"

* * *

In the Marucho/Ace, Shadow/Lync battle...

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the four chorused.

"Gate Card, set." Shadow started. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Bring it, Percival." Ace told his partner. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Let's go, Ventus Aluze!" Lync tossed Aluze in.

"Alright Elfin, our turn." Marucho threw Elfin in. "Bakugan, roll!"

"Bakugan, stand!" the four chorused.

"Here once again to brighten your day with sweetness and light." Elfin declared. "That before we tear apart the Mother Palace, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Aquos Minx Elfin! Silly me, I'm dressed in the wrong attribute. Oh well, nothing a change won't fix. Excuse me while I step into this circle of light and slip into something a little more Ventus."

"I forgot how much I rock the Ventus look." she beamed. "Alright Aluze, let's brawl!"

* * *

In the control room...

"So, it has began." Professor Clay remarked. "They have no idea what they have in store for."

* * *

In the Shun/Baron, Volt/Mylene battle...

"Time for a rematch, Shun." Volt remarked.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Volt called. "'Prometheus Cannon'!"

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Twin Fangs Great Divine Wing'!"

"Nice one!" Baron beamed when Ingram dodged Boriates' attack and hammered both Boriates and Macubass to the ground, only to have the arena trap activate and transfer the increased Power Levels to the mechanical Bakugan.

"Oh man." Shun cursed. "Ingram's Power Level just went way down."

"And it looks like their Power Levels are rising instead." Baron added.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Eva felt a sudden jolt in her heart when the arena trap activated and took her energy.

* * *

In her energy drainage chamber...

Dark Serenity was chuckling in delicious glee as Eva's energy was transferred over to her.

* * *

In the Marucho/Ace, Shadow/Lync battle...

"Ability activate!" Lync started. "'Dora Cannon'!"

"Watch it!" Elfin dodged the energy blasts. "Hey!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Sky Hearty'!"

"This is where I break out my Ventus moves!" Elfin declared. "Don't worry, I haven't gotten too rusty."

"Ability activate!" Shadow called. "'Spider Net'!"

"Percival!" Ace exclaimed when MAC Spider's web entangled him. "Ability activate! 'Thunder Sword'!"

"Fusion Ability activate!" he added, once Percival's blade cut him free. "'Deathly Karbia'!"

"That's the way to do it, guys." Marucho beamed once Percival sent a 'X-shaped' energy blast at MAC Spider. "Ability activate! 'Wing Harrier'!"

"This is going to give way!" Elfin sang and dived at Aluze. "Come and get it, sucker."

"We really nailed them back that time." Marucho noted.

"How did you like that?" Ace smirked.

"What the..." he gaped when both Percival's and Elfin's Power Levels dropped.

"Elfin's and Percival's Power Levels went back to their base levels again" Marucho checked his gauntlet.

"What gives?" Elfin sank to her feet in exhaustion.

"Ability activate!" Lync grinned. "'Mega Bind'!"

"Elfin." Marucho looked at his defeated partner. "You okay?"

"Why didn't we win that one?" Preyas complained. "We should have."

"You wish you've won." Shadow mocked. "Too bad for you. Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Blaster Needle'!" Shadow declared.

"Percival!" Ace exclaimed when Percival was hit by the array of needles. "What's going on around here?"

"Marucho and Ace 'Life Force', 10%." the mechanical voice droned.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Not again." Dan remarked when another door slid in front of them.

"Over here." Luna called.

"No!" Mira cursed when the door shut again.

"It's like someone is trying to hurl us in that direction over there." Eva mused.

"Looks like we don't have a choice at this point." Dan added. "Just be on your toes, okay Drago buddy?"

"Don't worry." Drago replied. "I'm ready."

"Okay then." Mira nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

In the Shun/Baron, Volt/Mylene battle...

"Gate Card, open!" Mylene declared. "Fantasam!"

"What's happening?" Nemus looked at his feet.

"Nemus!" Baron exclaimed.

"Ingram!" Shun called.

"Command Card, Fantasam, not only lowers the opponent's Power Level by 100, but it also turns them into stone, so they can't move." Mylene explained. "Okay Volt, now!"

"I'm really going to enjoy this, Shun." Volt remarked. "Here it comes. Fusion Ability activate! 'Buster Mega-Barrel'!"

"Oh no!" Ingram gaped when the attack hit him head-on.

"And onto the next." Mylene smirked. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Radiant Claw'!" Mylene called.

"Baron, I'm sorry." Nemus apologized when Macubass' claw slashed him.

"Nemus!" Baron gaped.

"Shun and Baron 'Life Force', 10%." the mechanical voice droned.

"How are those guys able to do all that stuff?" Baron wondered outloud.

"I don't know." Shun admitted. "But we better find out quick. Gate Card, set!"

"Haven't you guys have enough fun now?" Mylene taunted.

"Bakugan, roll!" the battle started again. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Ability activate!" Shun started. "'Glimmering Shadow Slash'!"

"Ability activate!" Baron added in his attack for good measure. "'Sparkly Arrow'!"

"Big deal." Mylene scoffed.

"What? Not again!" Shun exclaimed when their Power Levels dropped again.

"Why do our Power Levels go down every time we attack?" Baron asked.

* * *

In the Marucho/Ace, Shadow/Lync battle...

"Gate Card, open!" Marucho declared. "'Silent Land'! Command card, 'Silent Land' stops the movements of the opponent and makes it impossible for them to activate any abilities."

"This one is definitely in the bag." Ace added.

"Won't be so sure, Ace." Lync corrected.

"Ability activate!" Ace called. "'Geor Gunner'!"

"It feels like all the energy has been sucked from my body." Percival knelt on one knee.

"I know what you mean." Elfin agreed, already on her knees. "I've got nothing left either, Percival."

"I demand to know what's happening." Ace retorted.

"You mean you still don't know?" Shadow laughed. "Boy, you guys are dumb."

"Do you guys even understand where you are right now?" Lync asked.

"Of course, we do." Marucho replied. "We're in the Mother Palace, of course."

"Did you really think we won't have a backup plan in case you guys came calling?" Lync shrugged when Ace and Marucho exchanged gasps of realization. "We fixed it so as long as we're battling inside the Mother Palace,"

* * *

In the Shun/Baron, Volt/Mylene battle...

"No matter how much an opponent tries to decrease the Power Level of a mechanical Bakugan, it's energy level will refuel automatically." Mylene continued. "And it's Power Level will return to its original base level. If you try to increase the Power Level of a living Bakugan, the trap will absorb that power and its Power Level will revert to its base level."

"What?" Baron exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Then the field itself was a trap." Shun realized.

"Not only that," Mylene smirked. "Every time the trap is activated, it also zaps your precious Pillar's energy and sends it to the Dark Messiah. I bet Serenity-sama is enjoying her little snack right now. I can't wait to see what happens when Serenity-sama completely takes your little Pillar's energy."

"The only thing that is going to decide the battle in here are the Bakugan's original base Power Levels." Volt added. "Which means,"

* * *

In the Marucho/Ace, Shadow/Lync battle...

"Our Bakugan's Power Levels aren't as high as the mechanical Bakugan's." Marucho finished.

"That's right." Shadow replied. "So, there's no way you can win. Kick it, MAC Spider!"

"Aluze!" Lync called and the two mechanical Bakugan defeated Elfin and Percival. The Darkus vial appeared above the defeated Percival, a stream of Darkus energy shot out of the bottle and into the awaiting BT System. MAC Spider fired a stream of needles at the vial, shattering the bottle and transferring the rest of the Darkus energy into the BT System.

"No!" Ace exclaimed.

"Ace and Marucho 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Percival." Ace sank to his knees.

* * *

In the Shun/Baron, Volt/Mylene battle...

"I think it's time for my finishing move." Volt stated. "Double Ability activate! 'Element Glow', plus 'Volt Shooter'!"

Both the Ventus and Haos vials appeared above the defeated Bakugan, a stream of Ventus energy shooting out of its bottle and into the awaiting BT System. Boriates threw its axe at the vials, shattering the Haos bottle first, before flying back like a boomerang and smashed the Ventus vial and transferring the rest of the Haos and Ventus energies into the BT System.

"Shun and Baron 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"If you play with fire, you get burnt, Brawlers." Mylene scoffed. "You were foolish to ever think you can take us down in our own home." With that, she and Volt vanished.

"You can't!" Shun shouted.

* * *

In the BT System control room...

"And then, there was one." Zenoheld remarked when the Haos, Darkus and Ventus energies were transferred into the BT System.

* * *

In the palace halls...

"Where did those guys disappear to?" Baron wondered.

"Sorry, I failed to protect the attribute energy that was entrusted to me by the Six Ancient Warriors." Ingram apologized.

"Don't worry Ingram, we're not finished yet." Nemus reminded. "We still have the Darkus and Pyrus energies."

"The BT System is still two powers away from being fully functional." Baron agreed. "And we have to keep it that way."

"Which is why we need to destroy the BT System immediately." Shun nodded.

"Shun, Baron." Ace and Marucho caught up with them.

"Hey guys." Baron greeted. "We got some bad news."

"Unfortunately, so do we." Marucho added. "They took the Darkus energy from us, Baron."

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, they took the Ventus and Haos energies from you as well." Ace concluded. "Am I right?"

"That's terrible." Baron gasped.

"That means the only one left is Drago's Pyrus energy." Shun agreed.

"We've got to find Dan, Mira, Eva and Luna now." Marucho voiced.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where does this hall lead to anyway?" Dan asked as the four ran down the corridor.

"Look there." Luna said, as they approached an elevator.

"Looks like a way out to me." Dan remarked. "Come on."

Upon arriving to the third battle arena, they were greeted by Hydron's mocking laughter.

"Let me guess." Hydron remarked. "You saved the best for last?"

"Hydron." Mira growled.

"What do you want?" Dan asked. "Tell us."

"Now that you asked." Hydron replied. "The Pyrus and the Pillar's energies would be nice."

"Forget it, creep!" Dan snapped as he and Mira stood in front of Eva.

* * *

In the control room...

"Trap Field, on standby." Professor Clay chuckled. "This is the end." he smiled when Eva sucked in a gasp of breath and fell to one knee when the trap field took her energy.

"The end huh?" Spectra voiced behind him. "Sorry to startle you, Professor."

"Spectra." Professor Clay stated.

"Listen closely." Spectra warned. "I've got a proposition for you."

* * *

In the palace halls...

"Dan, where are you?" Shun hollered.

"You can't battle the mechanical Bakugan inside the Palace." Marucho warned.

"You'll lose, just like we did." Elfin added.

"Mira!" Ace shouted.

"We're coming!" Baron remarked.

* * *

In the pending Dan/Mira, Hydron battle...

The three opponents readied their gauntlets and faced off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. BT: The Final Battle

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 40 goes up, this is Chapter 41. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 41: BT: The Final Battle

* * *

In the control room...

"Listen closely." Spectra warned. "I've got a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Professor Clay echoed.

"I'd like to offer you a place at my side." Spectra added.

"What's that?" Professor Clay asked.

"Thanks to Zenoheld, I've lost Gus, my loyal right-hand." Spectra explained. "Luckily, this created a job opening. I'll need someone with your superior technical abilities."

"How arrogant of you to think I'll serve under a boy." Professor Clay growled.

"Perhaps you're the one who's being arrogant, Professor Clay." Spectra remarked. "Don't you want to hear what's in it for you?"

"Go on." Professor Clay stated.

"In return for your service, I will give you the key to the Bakugan's full DNA sequence." Spectra replied. "What do your say, Professor? Is that something you might be interested in?"

"You have the full DNA sequence?" Professor Clay inquired. "For real?"

"Would I lie to my own father?" Spectra asked and offered his hand. "Let's do this and take down Zenoheld together."

"You'll have to forgive my skepticism." Professor Clay noted. "But I think we both know that we are no longer father and son."

"We both have much to gain here." Spectra pointed out. "Can't we leave the past behind us and move forward?"

"I have nothing left to say." Professor Clay replied. "Now leave, Spectra, before I'm forced to summon the palace guards."

* * *

In the corridor...

_With Gus' disappearance and Professor Clay unwilling to join me, thing are going to be difficult._ Spectra mused. _Still, I cannot lose momentum, especially since I'm so close to having the DNA sequence fully analyzed. But I have to remember what Dan said. How right you are, Dan Kuso. Time is of the essence. If I wait any longer, I might never get my hands on Drago's Perfect Core energy. I suppose it's now or never._

* * *

In the pending Dan/Mira, Hydron battle...

"At long last, we finally meet, Dan Kuso." Hydron remarked. "I'm anxious to see if you're as good as your reputation."

"You're Hydron, right?" Dan growled.

"I see you've heard of me.," Hydron chuckled. "That's nice."

"Ready, Mira?" Dan readied his gauntlet.

"Yup." Mira replied.

"Spectra?" Eva looked at the new addition.

"I thought I'd help you take down Zenoheld." Spectra replied. "Isn't that what you wanted, Dan?"

"I thought you said you were done in helping us." Dan remarked.

"What can I say?" Spectra shrugged. "You made a convincing argument. Let you said, if the BT System is activated, it would be bad for both of us."

"Whatever dude." Dan replied. "The more the merrier. Right Mira? Let's do this."

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Hydron noted.

"Are you people here to battle or just stand around and talk?" Zenoheld barked.

"That's King Zenoheld." Mira supplied. "He used to be the ruler of Vestal."

"That dude?" Dan echoed. "Looks even meaner in person."

"You and I have a score to settle for what you did to Gus." Spectra growled.

"Ah yes Gus, your little lapdog." Zenoheld scoffed. "Don't worry, he was loyal to his master Spectra until the end."

"Good help is hard to find." Spectra added. "And Gus won't easily be replaced. You'll pay for taking him from me."

"And so, the drams just keeps on coming." Hydron shrugged.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the five chorused.

"I appreciate your interest father." Hydron turned to Zenoheld. "But I can handle this on my own. There is no reason for you to inconvenience yourself."

"Your record has been impressive." Zenoheld remarked and left. "Very well, as you wish."

"Gate Card, set!" Hydron started. "Let's go, Subterra Dryoid. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"We've got our Subterra muscle of our own." Mira tossed Wilda in. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Let's bring Pyrus to the party." Dan remarked. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Helios, time to show them real power." Spectra said. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Showoff." Hydron snorted.

"Can I trust that we're fighting together, Helios?" Drago asked. "Or do I have to watch my back?"

"Don't think for a second we're a team." Helios reminded. "I won't attack you, but make sure you don't get in my way."

"This is why non-mechanical Bakugan are so inferior." Hydron scoffed. "Too much talk and not enough Brawling."

"Then let me help you with that." Mira snapped. "'Big Rock'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan added. "'Shooting Dragon'!

"Ability activate!" Hydron countered. "'Murasame Blade'! Fusion Ability activate! 'Shoo Dragon Fly'!"

"What?" Drago growled.

"Give up?" Hydron mocked.

"Yeah right." Mira retorted. "You wish. Ability activate! 'Ares Ball'!"

"Subterra, give me strength!" Wilda declared.

_If this hits, it'll be lights out for Hydron._ Mira mused.

"You Brawlers are so predictable." Hydron retorted. "Fusion Ability activate!"

"What the..." Mira gaped when Dryoid slashed the energy ball into two.

"'Geki Grip Demon'! Hydron ended the attack command.

"Eva." Mira looked at the screaming girl who was about to get blown away by the resulting wind.

"Mira!" Wilda called as his partner shielded the other girl.

"Okay, that's one down." Hydron lifted a finger.

"You creep!" Dan growled. "Who hits a girl like that?"

"Boy, girl, all I see is Brawler." Hydron shrugged.

"Always knew Hydron was an 'it'." Eva joked.

"Fusion Ability activate!" Hydron called. "'Restu Lightning'!"

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when the two Dragonoids were hit by the attack.

"They're both Pyrus Bakugan, aren't they?" Hydron added. "Gate Card, open! Pyrus Spotting Out!"

"Say what?" Dan snapped.

"This Gate Card slashes Pyrus Bakugan's Power Levels by 500." Hydron supplied.

"Helios!" Spectra barked and the said Bakugan took to the skies. "Ability activate! 'Chaos Hyper Cannon'!"

"Helios, what did you do?" Drago asked when Helios' attack smashed the Gate Card.

"I told you not to get in my way, Drago." Helios reminded. "Perhaps, you'd better sit the rest of this battle out. I won't want you to scrape your knee."

"Stand back, Helios." Drago growled.

"Yeah." Dan agreed. "Ability activate! 'Shooting Dragon'!"

The moment the fireball hit, the trap in the arena activated.

"We did it!" Dan beamed, before noticing that Dryoid was unscathed.

"What the..." he blinked when both Drago's and Helios' Power Level dropped. "How the heck is he still standing? And why did Drago's and Helios' Power Level decrease?"

"What's happening?" Mira gaped when the activated energy trap drained Eva of her energy.

"I could tell you, but I'll ruin the surprise." Hydron replied.

"Guys, we're too late." Shun remarked when the rest arrived.

"Mira?" Ace turned.

"Mira." Marucho started and the boys headed over.

"You guys." Dan turned.

"Dan, this battlefield is actually a Vexos trap." Marucho warned.

"What did you say?" Dan pressed.

"It absorbs the power of the flesh and blood Bakugan, then transfers them to any mechanical Bakugan who are brawling." Shun supplied, taking the weakening Eva in his arms.

"Come on Shun." Hydron chided. "Did you have to tell my friends? No one likes a tattle-tale, you know."

"A trap field?" Spectra echoed. "So that was what you were up to, Professor Clay."

* * *

In the control room...

"You're always one step behind, Spectra." Professor Clay snorted.

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Hydron battle...

"Shun?" Eva moaned.

"I'm right here." the Ventus Brawler looked at her. "What happened? Why are Mira and Dan battling with Spectra?"

"They tricked us." Dan growled. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Perhaps it's time we try out some new equipment." Spectra suggested.

"Let's do it, Spectra." Helios agreed. "I'm itching to destroy something."

"Do you guys want to fill us in a little here?" Dan asked.

"Sit back and watch." Spectra barked.

"Ready, Twin Destructor." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Spectra grabbed the cube that manifested from his gauntlet and tossed it into the battlefield.

"Battle Gear?" Hydron scoffed. "That sounds nothing more than a gimmick to me, Spectra."

* * *

In the control room...

"Prince Hydron, you couldn't be anymore wrong." Professor Clay remarked.

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Hydron battle...

"So Brawlers, how do you like me now/" Helios taunted.

"Helios..." Drago trailed. "It's... incredible."

"My only regret, Drago, is that you won't be the first victim of my Battle Gear." Helios growled.

"Stay focused." Spectra reminded. "Remember that the Vexos are our current enemy."

"Drago's time will come." Helios swore.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Dual Devastator'!"

"Nice one!" Dan beamed.

"What's happening, Professor Clay?" Hydron demanded.

* * *

In the control room...

"Such incredible power." Professor Clay remarked. "But still, won't be enough to allow them a victory."

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Hydron battle...

"The Battle Gear's performance is even more impressive than I imagined." Spectra noted. "Finally, we'll put the Vexos and their little wound-up toys in their place."

"Come and get it, Vexos." Helios growled.

* * *

In the control room...

"What's this?" Professor Clay frowned. "Helios' energy isn't being absorbed."

"It appears that the system can't keep up with the speed of Helios' power level increase." he noted after checking the system.

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Hydron battle...

"Battle Gear..." Dan gaped.

"It's incredible." Drago admitted.

"I can do this all day." Helios boasted.

"How can that be?" Hydron looked at the crackling Bakugan. "Dryoid."

"Prince Hydron 'Life Force', 10%." the mechanical voice droned.

"Not too shabby there, Spectra." Dan remarked.

"I might be down, but I'm not out yet, Spectra." Hydron warned.

"Stand aside, Hydron." Zenoheld leapt in.

"Father!" Hydron exclaimed.

"Enough with this silly game." Zenoheld retorted. "Serenity-sama grows impatient."

"Daddy come to clean up your mess, Hydron?" Dan mocked.

"Gate Card, set!" Spectra stated. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Let's go, Farbros!" Zenoheld declared. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Alright, Drago buddy." Dan added. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!

"Come on!" both Spectra and Dan chorused.

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld called. "'Twin Horn Pulsar'! First, we'll take away 400 of from each of your Power Levels, then add 400 to mine. Professor Clay!"

* * *

In the control room...

"I'll go ahead and increase the power of the trap field system." Professor Clay remarked. "That should increase our Power level by 200 for each attack."

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Zenoheld battle...

"It's..." Eva winced as the upgraded trap field zapped more of her energy. "Happening... again..."

"E, hang in there." Shun pleaded. "Dan." he looked at the Pyrus Brawler. "Hurry."

"Ability activate!" Dan called. "'Superior Shield'!"

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld countered. "'Pipe Shell'!"

"What kind of heck power is that, Drago?" Dan was shocked.

"Ability activate!" Spectra countered. "'Precipice Shield'!"

"Thank you for saving me." Drago noted.

"I only did it so that I could take you down later." Helios retorted.

"Looks like he did it again." Dan cursed when the trap field activated again, zapping not only Drago's and Helios' Power Levels, and also taking Eva's energy in greater quantities. "They may be nuts."

"It is quite annoying." Spectra agreed.

"You two need to be taught a lesson." Zenoheld scoffed. "Double Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Hellion Breath', plus 'Ice Burst'!" Zenoheld called. "'Hellion Breath' takes half to the base power of a live Pyrus Bakugan and adds it to its own power level and also prevents you from activating any abilities."

"Oh no!" Dan gasped.

"And 'Ice Burst', literally freezes all non-mechanical Bakugan." Zenoheld declared.

"What's happening?" Helios demanded.

"Enough!" Spectra snapped. "Battle Gear Boost! Gate Card, open! Enemy Resetter! This Gate Card nullifies all of my opponent's abilities, Zenoheld. That's not all. This card is also synchronized with the Battle Gear, doubling the attacks powers of the Battle Gear abilities. Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Twin Destructor Level 2'!"

* * *

In the control room...

"Helios' attack powers doubled?" Professor Clay was stunned. "Seems as though the trap field has no effect on him. But how is that even possible?"

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Zenoheld battle...

"Get some! Get some!" Helios crowed.

* * *

In the control room...

"I don't believe it." Professor Clay gaped. "The trap field... it's breaking down."

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Zenoheld battle...

"Time to hit it, Dan." Spectra told the other Pyrus Brawler.

"Ability activate!" Dan nodded. "'Shooting Tornado'!"

"Father." Hydron remarked when Farbros was sent crashing to the ground.

"You lousy punks." Zenoheld growled.

"Your Highness. "Professor Clay reported. "It seems that the combined power of Helios and the Battle Gear and Drago are far greater than we could ever imagined. Farbros is unable to beat them by conventional methods. The only other option I can see giving us a chance of victory would be for you to absorb all the energy on the field and then taking down Drago and Helios."

"But we will collapse our site first." Zenoheld mused. "It sounds too risky."

"It is true." Professor Clay agreed. "There is a good chance Farbros could be destroyed using this very tactic."

"No guts, no glory." Zenoheld quoted.

"Agreed." Professor Clay replied.

"What's happening?" Drago demanded when the trap field activated again.

"Our Power Levels are dropping fast." Dan looked at his gauntlet.

"Helios!" Spectra barked.

Gripping his amulet, Shun transferred his power into the writhing girl in his arms.

Eva opened her eyes, "Shun, I know you cannot retain this…please you're wasting your energy."

"I must do this…or else you will die." Shun said, having a hard time transferring his energy to his 'Soul Twin'.

"But if you do this, you'll die!" Eva protested. "STOP IT!" she said, "Please…stop it…you're wasting your strength!" she said, her face now flooded with tears. "Please…don't worry about me! I can't die yet…I won't die…"

* * *

In the control room...

"Just hang on for a moment." Professor Clay recalibrated the system. "Drago and Helios are nearly done, and so is their precious little Pillar."

* * *

In the Dan/Mira/Spectra, Zenoheld battle...

"Time to nail that coffin shut ." Zenoheld swore. "Ability activate! 'Twin Horn Pulsar'!"

Spectra growled when Helios was defeated.

" Ability activate! 'Fire Spartan'!" Zenoheld continued his assault.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed.

"His attribute energy!" Spectra added.

"DRAGO!" Dan screamed as the Pyrus vial appeared above the defeated Drago, and without Eva's Cosmo supporting the vial, the bottle broke apart and transferred the Pyrus energy into the BT System.

"System down, battle terminated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Dan!" Marucho hurried over.

"Nice strategy, Professor Clay." Zenoheld remarked, but not after Farbros self-destructed, short-circuiting the trap system and returning the majority of Eva's energy back to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dark Serenity's drainage chamber...

Dark Serenity looked at her hand, her pale white hand with its long sharp nails, it glowed a brilliant gold along with her eyes, "I _need_ that power..." she said in a menacing tone and soon the gold glow turned to black and she blasted the doors of the throne room into ashes, "I NEED MORE POWER!!!" she yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" a screech of agonizing pain echoed throughout the castle. Dark Serenity quickly cut short her rant, gasping for her breath as Eva's energy left her body. "Can't…. Breath..." she uttered clutching her chest her hair quickly turned white, lines immediately creased her face, her skin sagged from her skeleton frame, deep circles formed below her eyes her hands instantly turned brittle. In an attempt to stand up, she quickly fell back to bed and tried to call out Endymion, but her voice was gone.

* * *

After the battle...

"E..." Shun smiled in relief.

"I'll be fine, my energy's returned to me." Eva assured. "But I don't think Serenity would be too happy though."

"Is that..." Dan gaped at the screen before them.

"The BT System." Spectra finished.

"We now have all the attribute energies required to fully power the Bakugan Termination System." Zenoheld declared as the rest of the Vexos appeared behind the father-and-son pair, with Volt gaping at his former partner on Eva's shoulder. "Once the power glow has the time to full charge itself, the system in New Vestroia will power itself up."

"No way!" Dan retorted.

"Time to say your goodbyes, young Brawlers." Zenoheld taunted. "Every, living last Bakugan and their Pillar, is about to be snuffed out for good!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	43. Exodus

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 41 goes up, this is Chapter 42. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 42: Exodus

* * *

"What's happening?" Dan blinked.

"I'll tell you what." Hydron replied. "You see all those fancy flashing lights there on the screen? That means that the six attribute energies have all finished charging up."

"Then that means..." Marucho gaped.

"The BT System is fully functional." Ace realized.

"Bullseye." Lync added.

"And now all the non-mechanical Bakugan are going to die." Shadow taunted.

"Is that for real?" Preyas gasped.

"Can't we do something to stop it?" Elfin asked.

"You better turn that off if you know what's good for you!" Dan snapped.

"Look at you, making threats." Lync laughed.

"You just have to face it Dan, you lost." Hydron added. "The BT System is locked and loaded and you're powerless to stop it."

"You jerk! Come here!" Dan fumed.

"Dan, wait!" Eva stopped him. "We don't have time for this. We have to get to New Vestroia."

"But that's where the BT System is." Baron pointed out. "Shouldn't you be headed the other way?"

"I can't sit back and do nothing." Drago protested. "I still have to fight while I'm still alive."

"As long as there's a chance, we can't give up." Eva added.

"The Princess is right." Preyas agreed. "What we've got to lose?"

"Let's get moving!" Elfin agreed.

"You heard them." Percival told his partner. "Time to go."

"Looks like we're going on a trip." Dan told Spectra.

"So it seems." Spectra agreed. "Let's go." and the group vanished.

"No goodbyes?" Hydron echoed.

"We're just going to let them go?" Mylene asked.

"Don't worry Mylene." Zenoheld assured. "They're going on a fool's errand. No matter what they do, the Bakugan and their Pillar are history."

* * *

Upon arrival in New Vestroia...

"So, this is it, huh?" Dan asked when the group stopped before the BT System.

"It's impenetrable." Shun supplied. "Trust me, I've tried. I'm sorry, Dan."

"If we can't crack this nut, then we'll have to gather up every single Bakugan in New Vestroia." Dan suggested.

"Every single Bakugan?" Marucho echoed. "Impossible!"

"You bet." Dan told the blond. "We're going to take them back to Earth with us using the Dimension Transport System on Spectra's ship."

"Are you serious?" Mira blinked.

"I don't remember volunteering my ship for an evacuation." Spectra noted. "Still, I suppose it's in my best interest to protect all the Bakugan."

"We'd better hurry up, guys." Baron urged. "Before we left, I synchronized this with the timer of the Mother Palace."

"Looks like we don't have much time." Ace cursed.

"Let's quit talking and start rounding up Bakugan." Dan decided.

"Calling all Bakugan!" Preyas and Angelo called. "Listen up everyone!"

"This is emergency evacuation!" Elfin declared. "If you stay here, you'll die! Hurry everyone, come with us!"

"You must stay calm!" Drago told the panicking Bakugan. "Do it quickly."

"You heard him, people." Percival added. "On the double!"

"Let's go! Let's go!" Nemus urged.

* * *

In Spectra's ship...

"I've never seen Spectra so cooperative." Ace noted.

"He's creating the ultimate Bakugan." Shun pointed out. "But if the others are dead, it won't be so ultimate. Trust me, he's only helping us because it suits his sinister agenda. He is still not to be trusted."

"And you're still not so trusting." Eva joked.

"So," Shun looked at her. "How did it go?"

"The Cauldron's sealed and I had Vortex transport it to her gates." Eva replied.

"Whatever his reasons are Shun," Baron pointed out. "I still think it's good he's helping. Without his ship, we'll be toast."

"That's true, but I'm not sure we can." Marucho noted.

"Come on, don't be so negative, guys." Dan chided. "You saw the way he battled alongside of us. He was in it to win and had our backs 100%. He's definitely our side now."

"So, Keith." Mira voiced. "Where is Gus right now? I mean he's usually standing right by your side, isn't he? What happened to him?"

"After he lost his battle with Zenoheld, Gus disappeared without a trace." Spectra replied.

"Is that why you're helping us then?" Mira asked. "Is it to avenge Gus?"

"So tell me Mira," Spectra remarked. "Where on Earth do you plan on taking all of the Bakugan we're transporting?"

"We can just take them all to my house for now." Marucho offered.

"That's a great idea." Dan agreed. "They can easily fit into your place, Marucho. Which means we don't have to spilt them up."

"Very well then." Spectra said. "I'll set the coordinates to our reentry Marucho's house. Please, come with me."

"You got it." Marucho followed the Pyrus Brawler.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Ace stated. "Just to make sure you get the coordinates right."

"Very well, as you like." Spectra retorted.

"And the odds of Runo and Julie being flooded by Bakugan are..." Eva smirked.

* * *

On Earth, in Marucho's house...

"Slow down, Runo." Tigrerra advised as the Haos Brawler stuffed her face with food. "You're going to choke."

"I'm just so steamed." Runo fumed. "Those guys left us behind again. I just can't stand it. How rude."

"I understand." Tigrerra soothed. "But you should still take it easy."

"Tigrerra's right, Runo." Julie replied. "You're going to chew your tongue up if you're not careful."

"I can't believe you're not angry too!" Runo snapped.

"I was." Julie confessed. "But I started exercising and all my anger went away. And I think I'm getting use to my first-stage power. You should try it, who knows, maybe we'll be able to get to Twilight-level."

"Look, a dimension gate just opened up." she peered into the portal.

"It must be Dan and the others." Runo beamed. "They're back!", only to be flooded by the surge of Bakugan moments later.

"Miss Runo, are you finished?" Kato knocked. "May I take your lunch dishes now?", only to be flooded by the sea of Bakugan when he opened the door.

* * *

In Spectra's ship...

"Master Dan, we're running out of time." Baron reported.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think we can save them all." Mira noted.

"Mira, we'll just keep going until we get as many as we can." Dan remarked. "You can't just give up."

"Hurry up, we've got only about a minute left guys." Baron urged.

"I know." Dan replied.

"Dan, if we wait any longer, Drago and the others..." Shun pointed out. "There won't be time for them to escape."

"Guys." the Brawlers rushed outside where Eva and the Guardian Bakugan were having a meeting. "Time to split."

"Hold on, Dan." Eva protested.

"We haven't saved everyone yet." Drago added.

"I know buddy, but we're totally out of time." Dan reasoned.

"Are you telling us to leave the others behind?" Eva snapped.

"I don't like it either." Dan replied. "But we've got no choice here."

"Nemus, if we don't go back now, you guys are going to be ghosts." Baron added.

"I understand." Nemus nodded and the Bakugan landed on the transportation pod.

"Okay, I'll transport you now." Spectra told the assembled Bakugan.

"Hold on a sec, where's the Princess?" Preyas asked. "And Drago?"

"Weren't they with you?" Ace asked.

"I heard the Pillar say she wasn't going to leave anyone behind." Percival supplied.

"Of course she didn't." Helios scoffed. "Always playing the hero."

"Drago, wait!" Dan took off after his partner. "Wait!"

"I"m sorry, Dan." Drago apologized. "I can't leave knowing that others will be left behind."

"Drago, you did your best." Dan argued. "No one's going to blame you."

"Spectra, can you transport the ones that are here for now?" Marucho requested.

"Alright then." Spectra replied and teleported the Bakugan.

"Thanks a lot." Marucho voiced. "I'm sure Drago and Eva will be right along. Better safe than sorry."

"Right." Ace nodded.

"Looks like Drago and Eva aren't the only ones who have decided to stay behind." Spectra side-glanced the spot Helios used to be.

"Many have given their lives in order to save the Bakugan race from extinction." Drago argued. "The wise and noble Noble-lion and Wavern. Not to mention the Six Ancient Soldiers. If I give up now, then their sacrifices would have been in vain."

"Drago!" Dan protested.

"You're a fool, Drago!" Helios slammed into the Dragonoid.

"Helios!" Spectra shouted as he, Ace and Marucho came rushing in.

"Your cheap theatrics are touching, but I'm going to let you mocker yourself." Helios growled. "You and I have a score to settle and I'm not letting you get out of it that easily."

"Out of my way." Drago warned.

"You come back to Earth with me now." Helios demanded. "Or we battle to the end right here."

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"King Zenoheld." Professor Clay reported. "The BT System is moments away from activating. 30 seconds before firing, the dimension wave will be deactivated. In that very instant, the Bakugan will return to their original form and the Brawlers will sit by and watch helplessly as their beloved comrades turn to dust."

"Sounds perfect." Shadow grinned.

"Farewell to you, worthless Bakugan and your pathetic Pillar." Zenoheld smirked.

* * *

In Spectra's ship...

"What's going on?" Helios asked when he and Drago returned to their original forms.

"We're back to normal." Drago realized.

"Shall we?" Eva looked up at Drago who nodded and took her in his claw.

"30 seconds and counting, guys." Baron warned.

"Drago, we've got to bust it, buddy." Dan told his partner. "Only 30 seconds left."

"I only need half that time to finish you." Helios growled.

"Helios, we don't have time for your nonsense." Eva warned.

"What if I helped you destroy that thing?" Helios reasoned. "We'll smash it into a million pieces."

"Very well." Drago took off after Helios. "We destroy it, I'll fight you. Make sure you aim at the same spot as we."

"You make sure, Drago." Helios scoffed. "I'm always dead-on."

"'Shooting Dragon'!" Drago released his attack.

"Starfall Revolution!" Eva unleashed one of her most destructive spells.

"'Ragarock Cannon'!" Helios fired his laser beam.

"What?" Eva exclaimed.

"Not a scratch!" Drago gaped.

"Impossible!" Helios growled.

"Unbelievable." Mira was stunned. "Even together, Drago, Eva and Helios didn't even put a scratch on that thing."

"I told you guys." Shun reaffirmed.

"15 seconds left." Baron warned.

"Drago..." Dan took off after his partner. "Drago!"

"Hit it again." Helios growled.

"Wait a second." Eva stopped him.

"Giving up?" Helios looked at Drago.

"I want to try something." Eva corrected. "Drago."

"Right." Drago nodded and lifted the capsule.

"Are you crazy?" Helios growled.

"Drago!" Dan hollered as Drago and Eva took to the skies with the BT System.

"He's going to shout at you." Drago reminded his Princess.

"Most definitely." Eva smirked. "But he can't complain about what he had done himself."

* * *

In the control room...

"Sir, it appears that the BT System has moved." one of the technicians reported.

"What's that?" Professor Clay asked.

"Putting it up on the monitor now." the technician replied.

"It's going into the atmosphere." Professor Clay noted. "I don't understand how that possibly be? It must be those Bakugan! The BT System's effective range has a radius of 6000 kilometers. As long as it doesn't get that far away from the ground, it can't be stopped."

"5 seconds to system activation, sir." the technician reported.

"They've run out of time." Professor Clay smirked.

* * *

Outside Spectra's ship...

"4 seconds left." Baron reported.

* * *

In the atmosphere...

"Just a little bit further..." Drago growled. "Just a little more... almost... almost..."

* * *

Outside Spectra's ship...

"DRAGO!" Dan hollered when a spark of light burst from the sky.

Shun was too stunned to respond.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"The BT System has been activated." Professor Clay reported.

* * *

In the atmosphere...

"Drago, hang on!" Eva told the Dragonoid when the BT System activated, the energy released engulfing the both of them. "We can't give up, not now!"

_I'm sorry, everyone._ Drago mused.

"Drago." a voice echoed in his mind.

"That's..." Drago gaped. "The light of the Perfect Core."

"Drago, don't be afraid." the voice advised.

"That voice..." Drago's eyes widened as Wavern manifested. "Wavern?"

"Drago," Wavern told him. "There is still much for you to do. You cannot end things here."

"Wavern." Drago stated. "You..."

_She's right_. He realized. _I can't die yet. I won't._

With a war cry, he took in the six attribute energies, just as the Holy Chalice awoke in Eva's palms and she reached her 'Eternal' level.

* * *

In the control room...

"What's this?" Professor Clay looked at the screen. "It can't be. The BT System is losing energy like crazy."

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"The system doesn't have enough energy to destory any Bakugan in New Vestroia." Professor Clay reported.

"What's happening, Clay?" Zenoheld demanded. "Explain yourself immediately."

"I am sorry, sir." Professor Clay replied. "But it seems that something is absorbing the attribute energies from the BT System and causing it to self-destruct."

"That can't be." Zenoheld growled.

* * *

In the atmosphere...

With the attribute energies fully absorbed, Drago evolved once more.

"Let's end this, Drago." Eternal Mercury told the Dragonoid, the Sacred Cup still in her hands.

"Agreed, Princess." Drago nodded and the two released their power, completely shattering the BT System.

* * *

In the control room...

"The BT System has been destroyed, sir." one of the technicians reported. "And it appears two huge energy waves are headed this way."

"What?" Professor Clay was shocked. "It's traveling across dimensions? But how?"

Seconds later, the combined power of the six attribute energies and the Holy Chalice smashed a hole in the Mother Palace's barrier, tunneling through the chamber that held the BT System's controls and imploding the machine.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Professor Clay!" Hydron gasped when the screen was cut off.

"I'm going to get those Brawlers." Lync swore. "Just you wait. I'm going to get them."

"I can't believe it." Mylene growled. "We had them and we just let them go."

"It would seem we underestimated our young friends." Zenoheld noted.

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"Drago..." Dan muttered when the light died down.

"Helios, are you okay?" Spectra asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Helios replied.

"So then, the BT System, I guess it wasn't activated afterall." Shun reasoned.

"It would appear that it didn't." Spectra agreed.

"Drago and Eva did it." Mira realized. "They stopped the BT System."

"But why..." Dan stammered. "If they're fine, then why didn't they come back down yet?"

"Maybe..." Baron reasoned. "Master Drago and Lady Eva had to..."

"Sacrifice themselves to save the others." Marucho finished.

"Drago..." Dan wept.

"Guys look!" Ace pointed upwards. "Look up there!"

"Drago?" Dan blinked when Drago flew back down Drago, you're alive!"

"Dan!" Drago greeted his partner.

"Drago." Dan was relieved.

"I thought..." he wiped away his tears when Drago landed. "I thought you didn't make it, buddy."

"I'm sorry I worried you." Drago apologized.

"But seriously, was there even any doubt?" Eternal Mercury joked.

"You know I'm going to scream at you for pulling that stunt." Shun warned, welcoming the Eternal-level Guardian back into his arms.

"Shout at me later." Eternal Mercury smirked, as she reversed her transformation. "After we get back to Earth."

"It looks like you've evolved again." Dan looked at his partner.

"It would appear that he has." Eva smiled.

"You look like you've been pumping iron." Baron noted.

"Yeah, you're looking super buff." Mira agreed.

"Evolved again, I see." Spectra noted.

"Still looks like nothing to me." Helios remarked.

"It looks like New Vestroia is okay now." Drago looked around. "Good. Very good."

"Big deal." Helios scoffed.

"Helios..." Drago growled.

"You just keep evolving, like you think you can gain the advantage on me." Helios added. "The truth is, you never will and I'll take you down to prove it."

"It never ends with you." Drago noted.

"So, what's his problem, Keith?" Mira asked her masked brother. "Are we not on the same team now? We fought well together, didn't we?"

"Keith, why?" she blinked when Spectra slapped her hand away.

"Mira, I told you when we started this, not to mistake us for partners, didn't I?" Spectra reminded. "I work alone."

"But Keith..." Mira muttered.

"Time to go, Helios." Spectra told his Bakugan and returned to his ship, a portal opening in the process.

"Just wait, Drago." Helios warned. "Next time we meet, I'm going pound you into the ground."

"Until then." Drago replied.

"I am the ultimate Bakugan." Helios growled and took off after Spectra's ship.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	44. Phantom Data Attack

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 42 goes up, this is Chapter 43. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 43: Phantom Data Attack

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"Alright, if that's everyone." Dan noted after the Bakugan were safely returned to New Vestroia. "It's a god thing we triple-checked gonna be a drag if we accidentally left somebody behind."

"I thought we were the ones who were going to get left behind when Spectra took off on us." Marucho added.

"No kidding." Baron agreed. "Lucky for us, Eva's new powers allowed her to open up a Dimension Gate for us."

"The most important thing is that the BT System is history." Drago remarked.

"It's because of your bravery that New Vestroia and the Bakugan race is safe from annihilation." the elder Verias remarked. "Thank you, Princess, Brawlers and Brother Drago."

"No problem, Verias." Dan replied. "Anytime, pal."

"Ready?" he looked at Eva.

"Back to Earth." Eva nodded the group returned to Earth via the portal.

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"Hey you guys are back." Julie remarked once Shun jumped out of the portal. "That was fast."

"Welcome back, Dan." Runo greeted the Pyrus Brawler.

"It's good to be home." Dan nodded.

"Oi lovebirds, are you two going to kiss and make up already," Eva joked. "Or am I going to have to 'Water Sprout' you two in the right direction?"

"Er..." both Brawlers jumped apart.

"Want me to 'Wind Blast' them if they don't?" Shun was bemused

"Be my guest." Eva smirked, causing the rest to chuckle.

* * *

In the control room...

"So what you're saying is, the Bakugan you've evacuated to Earth are now safely returned to New Vestroia?" Klaus summarized. "That's great news."

"It's a miracle we were able to save them all." Mira added. "I honestly thought Eva, Drago and the others were goners. Luckily, they were able to drag the BT System up in the atmosphere and destroy it."

"Drago absorbed the attribute energies that were powering the system." Dan looked at his partner. "Now, he's evolved again."

"What a way to really stick it into the Vexos." Baron added.

"That time, I was only concerned with New Vestroia and my brothers and sisters." Drago remarked.

"And Wavern had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it." Eva smirked playfully.

"Princess!" Drago protested as everyone else looked at the Dragonoid interestedly. "That was uncalled for."

"Do we know what happened to the Vexos?" Marucho asked.

"As soon as you guys radioed me, I conducted a scan on the Dimension Universe, looking for the Mother Palace." Klaus supplied. "But it seems I was too late. There was no sign of them anywhere."

"So those lousy creeps escaped into another dimension?" Ace cursed. "Unbelievable."

"I guess we won the battle, but not the war." Percival pointed out.

"Just when you think it's over." Julie complained.

"I thought we were done looking over our shoulders." Runo agreed.

"Take it easy, guys." Dan said. "They show their ugly mucks around here, we'll take them down again. Drago can beat anything they throw at us. He's evolved into a Helix Dragonoid. Let's see those mechanical pieces of junk even try something."

"I dare them." Drago agreed.

"I'd better stay here in Vestal to keep an eye out just in case Zenoheld and the Vexos decide to return." Klaus informed.

"That's great idea." Eva noted. "Thanks Klaus."

"Not at all." Klaus replied. "I'm just trying to do my share, you guys. I guess it's..."

"Klaus, your tea." Alice entered the office.

"Thank you, Alice." Klaus smiled, causing the Russian to blush.

"Alice?" the rest of the group blinked at the close intimacy the new couple were in.

"Guess something _did_ happen when we were away." Shun smirked.

"Master Klaus," Sirenoid interrupted. "It's almost time for the Klaus Foundation Executive Branch Board meeting. After that, you have a lunch meeting with Vestal's new government officials and this afternoon, we have the shoot for the new estate commercial."

"Thank you for reminding me, my dear." Klaus replied.

"Guess you're staying in Vestal for a few reasons other than the Vexos, buddy." Dan sweatdropped.

"And since when did Sirenoid become your secretary?" Eva jested.

"That's life in the fast link, Dan my boy." Klaus replied. "I guess until next time."

"Take it easy, Klaus." Dan noted.

"And don't do anything too adult, you two lovebirds." Eva smirked.

Klaus flushed and cut off the connection.

"I guess you guys would want to head back home to Vestal too." Dan looked at the three Vestals. "That's cool."

"Actually Dan." Baron voiced. "I was kind of hoping to stay here on Earth to continue my training. Watching you and Drago brawling has inspired me. I want to get better and be like you. So, how about it?"

"I'd be honored if you'd let me study under you as well, Helix Dragonoid." Nemus added.

"Of course." Drago nodded.

"I was thinking of sticking around too." Ace added. "After defeating the Vexos, I'm totally humped."

"Me too." Percival agreed. "Everything inside of me is telling me to train and become stronger."

"Alright then." Dan noted. "Let's all brush up on our brawling skills that way we'll be ready if the Vexos show up again."

"I agree with you Dan." Marucho added. "I'll go prepare the Bakugan Inter-Space system for battle."

"That's a perfect idea, Marucho." Dan agreed." This is going to be awesome!"

"I can't believe they just got back and already they want to brawl again." Runo remarked.

"You know boys." Julie added. "They've got one-tracked minds."

"How about we get in some training of our own too?" Eva suggested with a smirk.

"How's that supposed to help?" Julie asked.

"With me at 'Eternal' level, I've also unlocked the same level of transformation for us girls. And what better way to rub in their faces when you two reach 'Eternal' sooner than them?" Eva's smirk widened.

* * *

In Runo's family cafe...

"I'm home!" Runo declared.

"Runo, you're back!" her father hugged her, crying tears of joy. "Get over here and give your old man a hug."

"Don't you just love family reunions?" Julie shrugged.

* * *

In Shun's family dojo...

"Mavelle, don't go off too far." Eva called to her daughter who was admiring the koi fish in the pond.

"Yes mom!" Mavelle replied, a handful of fish food in hand as she fed the koi.

Leaning against the wall, Shun at his adored 'Soul Twin', letting his aura brush against and mingle with hers. Even a few hours was far too long a time to be away from her. He was addicted; addicted to the mortal goddess sitting before him. Her aura was always so warm, so bright, just like her personality. Even the darkest room could light up in her presence. He felt content just gazing at her fondly, memorizing every tiny detail about her as if he would never see them again. The way the afternoon sun caught the sapphire of her blue waist-length hair and added to the rosy hue of her soft skin, making her seem to glow ethereally. The way her smile could make even the most hardened man melt and smile in return, becoming putty in her delicate hands. And how her cerulean eyes glimmered in motherly love even when no smile adorned her lips. And she was his. He laid a warm hand on her cool bare shoulder hesitantly, unsure if he was still worthy to touch her. The move caused her to turn to him, her indescribable eyes meeting the sunset golds of his own. A light giggle tinkered from her throat.

"Hey, dreamer." she quipped.

He blinked. "What?"

She merely smirked playfully. "Caught you red handed in a deep contemplation."

Shun smirked as well, his arm slipping around her shoulders, his other arm reaching over to slide a lily into her hair. "Yes, a very lovely visual contemplation."

Eva giggled shyly. _Flattery will get you everywhere_, she sent coyly, re-opening their shared mind-link.

He tugged her closer to himself. _I know and here's hoping._

"Mommy and daddy are being cute!" Mavelle gushed, the two future parents chuckling at their daughter's proclamation.

* * *

In Dan's house...

"Okay kids." Mrs. Kuso sang. "Dig in. I made all your favorites. This is in honor of your return, Daniel. We missed you terribly."

"Don't disappoint your mom, my boy." Mr. Kuso advised. "Make sure you clean your plate, okay son?"

"Don't worry dad." Dan assured. "I will. Thanks mom, you're the best."

Dan's family is so great. Mira mused. I wonder if my dad, my brother and I will ever be a family again.

"Mira, why the long face?" Ace asked. "We won. Just cheer up. Life is good, okay?"

"Ace, er..." Mira started.

"Don't say anything, just eat up and look happy for Dan's mom." Ace cut her off. "And..."

"Did you leave any room for your favorites?" Dan's mother interrupted. "Sweet and sour pork."

"Your cooking is the greatest, Master Dan's mom." Baron beamed. "I can't get enough. I just can't get enough of it."

"Why thank you Baron, sweetie." Dan's mother smiled. "Are you okay, dear?" she asked Mira. "Eat up before it gets cold, okay?"

"Come on Mira, eat up." Dan prodded.

"Humans are strange." Drago voiced.

"Always celebrating with food." Wilda agreed.

"Or consoling themselves." Percival added.

"And then, there is Baron." Nemus pointed out.

"He never stops eating, does he?" Percival added after a moment's of silence, causing the other three to burst out laughing.

"Hello?" Dan took the call.

"Dan." Marucho voiced.

"Marucho." Dan swallowed. "What's up, we're just eating. So, is the Bakugan Inter-Space ready yet there, buddy?"

"That's just it, Dan." Marucho replied. "You guys need to get down here and see this."

* * *

Moments later...

"What's happening?" Dan asked when the elevator door slid open, revealing the rest of the group.

"It seems that when they fired it up, the technicians found some phantom data that they've never seen in the Bakugan Inter-Space before." Marucho supplied.

"Marucho, we've isolated the location of the abnormality." one of the technicians reported. "It appears that it is inside the battlefield."

"And it shows that the data signature is consistent with that of a Bakugan." another technician added.

"What exactly does that mean?" Dan asked. "Tell us."

"A Bakugan has found its way inside." Eva realized.

"But how did it do that?" Baron wondered.

"And who do you think it could be?" Shun added.

"The enemy, I bet." Mira reasoned.

"Why sit around here and guessing ?" Dan urged. "When do we go inside and find out for sure?"

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"It feels different than the last time we were here." Mira noted.

"Like something's scary is going to jump out and grab us any second." Ace added.

"Stop it guys." Baron begged. "You're freaking me out.

"Shall we go in then?" Marucho asked.

Dan nodded and pushed the battle arena door open, transporting the group to the arena.

"There's nothing here." Dan looked around.

"What the..." Drago gaped when he and Dan turned to see a Haos Aranaut, a Subterra Coredem, a Ventus Hawktor and an Aquos Akwimos.

* * *

Outside...

"Aranaut, Coredem, Hawktor and Akwimos, here?" Eva was stunned when she saw four of the five newest Seeds she released from the Cauldron. "But why?"

* * *

In the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Who the heck are these guys?" Dan asked and looked at Drago. "You've got any clue there, Drago?"

"I've no idea." Drago replied. "I've seen them before.

"No way!" Dan exclaimed.

"How can there be Bakugan that even Drago doesn't know about?" Shun wondered.

"Maybe they're mechanical Bakugan that the Vexos have created." Mira reasoned.

"No, they're not mechanical Bakugan." Drago corrected.

"He's right." Ingram agreed. "But they're awfully suspicious looking."

"Scanners indicate they are digital clones, synthesized from the phantom data." Marucho reported.

"What's that?" Mira asked. "Digital clones?"

"Yeah, Mira." Marucho replied. "The Bakugan Inter-Space is a virtual environment, so they must be mere images of what they are in the real world."

"Sir, we think we've isolated the source of the phantom data that created the mysterious digital clones." one of the technicians reported. "It appears as though it came from the rouge transmission that we accidentally intercepted the other day."

"The rouge transmission." Marucho realized. "Of course! That's it."

"Marucho, do you mind translating for us, pal?" Dan pressed.

"Please do." Drago agreed.

"What happened was..." Marucho started. "The signal had an encryption so complex I've never seen anything like it. Because of that, we couldn't trace it. All I can do is analyze the data. But it was such a huge amount, we hadn't finished before we have to depart for the attack mission at the Mother Palace."

"Listen up, you guys better tell us who you are, where you're from..." Dan demanded Akwimos, who then turned back into ball forms with the other three Bakugan.

"This is getting us nowhere." Dan looked at the four new Bakugan.

"They're either shy or just mocking us." Ace snorted. "But either way, they are ticking me off. It's like dealing with spoiled children, know what I mean?"

"There's not much we can do if we can't even communicate with them." Mira noted.

"I know a way they might prefer to communicate." Baron noted. "If they don't want to talk, maybe they'll want to brawl us in a battle. Bakugan-style, of course."

"That idea works for me." Nemus agreed.

"Nice one." Dan agreed and blinked when Akwimos flew over to Baron and Nemus. "Looks like you've got your opponent, Baron."

"This is too awesome." Baron beamed. "Looks like this one is a Haos Bakugan. So me and Nemus, oh yeah! We're going to take him down all right."

"I'm ready when you are, Baron." Nemus added.

"But those Bakugan don't have partner Brawlers to guide them." Shun pointed out. "How's this going to work, you guys?"

"Yeah, how can you possible brawl without a Brawler?" Mira agreed.

"Leave that to me." Marucho smiled.

"What the heck?" Baron exclaimed when a replica of him appeared in front of him.

"Based on your vital statistics, Baron, I've created an opponent avatar of you." Marucho supplied. "Now you can battle against avatar Baron."

"I don't know, this is kind of weird and cool at the same time." Dan noted. "Know what I mean?"

"Yes." Drago nodded.

"Alright, let's get this party started yo." Baron readied to battle.

"Let's get this party started yo." the avatar Baron repeated.

"Crazy." Dan muttered as Marucho sweatdropped.

"No, more like creepy." Baron sweatdropped. "This is weird."

"Check it out." Marucho remarked in the sidelines. "Did you see his eyes? That's weird. I wonder if it's a blob from the phantom data."

"Why do I feel like we're in for a surprise in this battle?" Ace mused.

"Keep your guard up, Baron." Dan warned.

"I got it." Baron replied.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two Barons chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" the avatar Baron started. "Get ready, Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Rise Haos Akwimos!"

"A Power Level of 900?" Baron echoed in shock. "This is unbelievable."

"Time to show them what we've got, Baron." Nemus added.

"Okay Nemus." Baron agreed. "Let's bring the pain. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

Without warning, Akwimos hammered Nemus to the ground with a punch.

"What was that?" Mira was stunned.

"I did not see that coming." Dan noted.

"That guy's lightning fast." Drago added.

"Lucky shot." Baron shrugged. "Let's try this again. Ability activate! 'Haos Force'!"

"Ability activate!" the Baron clone countered, causing Akwimos to be encased in light, enabling him to dodge Nemus' attacks easily.

"Stay still, you..." Nemus growled.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Baron gaped when Akwimos jumped in for the kill. "Ability activate! 'Pyramid Shield'! That should block your attack there, buddy."

"Ability activate!" the Baron clone countered, causing Akwimos' spiral kick to smash through Nemus' shield.

"Nemus!" Baron exclaimed when his partner was soundly defeated.

"Baron 'Life Force', 40%." the mechanical voice droned.

"This guy is a killer." Dan remarked. "I've never seen any of his moved before."

"And his Bakugan is unlike anything I've ever seen." Drago agreed.

"I can't believe my clone is kicking my butt!" Baron fumed. "That makes me so stinking mad! Gate Card, set! Bakugan, stand!"

"Back at ya." the Baron clone replied. "Bakugan, roll!"

"You are driving me crazy!" Baron fumed.

"Now you know how I feel." Ace death-panned.

Gate Card, open!" Baron declared when Akwimos charged. "Gaea Morpheus! Gaea Morpheus is a Gate Card that freezes the opponent and bring his Power Level down by 100."

"Now he can't move and he's mine." Nemus added.

"Baron's pretty chill for how badly he's being pounded up out there." Dan noted.

"Maybe they're planning a surprise attack." Shun mused.

"Time to fix things up." Baron commented. "Come Bakugan Trap: Haos Guardian!"

"Ability activate!" Baron's clone countered. Akwimos slammed his fists onto the ground, demolishing the Gate Card.

"He nullified Baron's Gate Card." Mira noted.

"Baron!" Nemus chided.

"I know, I know." Baron replied. "Ability activate! 'Electrocution'! Okay Nemus, my man, time for one of those powerful attacks. Ability activate! 'Sparky Arrow'!"

"Chew on this!" Nemus released his attack.

"Avatar Baron 'Life Force', 60%." the mechanical voice droned.

"How did you like that?" Baron looked at his partner.

"I like that a lot." Nemus replied.

"What was that?" Baron looked up when Akwimos shot into the sky.

"Halftime fireworks show, maybe?" Nemus suggested.

"Gate Card, set!" avatar Baron started. "Let's heat this up! Bakugan, roll!"

"Guess we'd better get out heads back in the game." Baron noted. "Kick it! Bakugan, roll!"

"You're not getting anymore cheap shots on me this time." Nemus told his opponent.

"We've got them, they're on the run now, Nemus." Baron assured.

"Ready, Battle Crusher." the mechanical voice droned.

"That's not a Bakugan Trap." Baron blinked when his clone retrieved the Battle Gear.

"If not, then it must be..." Nemus realized.

"Battle Gear Boost!" the Baron avatar tossed the Battle Gear in the air.

"He just..." Dan gaped.

"Launched a Battle Gear." Drago added. "Sounds like a trap. It's just like the one Helios used."

"But how?" Mira wondered.

"How the heck did he get that thing?" Baron sweatdropped.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" the Baron clone declared.

"That's amazing." Marucho consulted his gauntlet. "His Power Level just doubled."

"Nemus!" Dan warned. "Run!"

"Nemus!" Baron shouted when Nemus was knocked off his feet when Akwimosattacked. "Ability activate! 'Sparky Arrow'!"

"He's too powerful!" he gaped when Akwimos countered the attack, the resulting shockwave knocking Nemus off his feet. "Nemus can't keep this up. Let's go, Guardian! Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Tank Bunker'!" Baron called. "Here we go, Nemus. Ability activate! 'Sparky Arrow'!"

"With this brilliant light, I'll purify you from all evil!" Nemus declared.

"He did it!" Dan beamed.

"We did it." Baron corrected when the combined attacks hit Akwimos head-on.

"What the..." Nemus gaped when Akwimos defused the attacks.

"He activated an ability somehow." Shun realized.

"No way!" Baron exclaimed when Nemus and Guardian's attacks were blocked off by Akwimos' Battle Gear.

"Check it out." Ace was shocked. "He nullified Baron's and Nemus' ability."

Akwimos then shot back the gathered energy from its Battle Gear back at Nemus, Guardian and the arena.

"What kind of a Bakugan was that?" Nemus wondered.

"Nemus, no!" Baron gasped when both Nemus and Guardian returned to him.

"Baron 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"What just happened?" Dan asked when the arena's image fizzled out.

"I don't understand." Marucho added. "The battlefield just disappeared."

"That was some display of power." Baron admitted.

"If that were a real battle, the same thing might have happened to me." Nemus added.

"Did you catch the equipment he was working with?" Ace asked. "And how did they get the Battle Gear, Mira?"

"Maybe the rouge transmission came from my brother." Mira reasoned.

"The scariest thing of all is that they made no attempt to communicate with us directly." Drago added.

"Who are you guys anyhow?" Dan demanded. "And what exactly do you want with us?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	45. Spectra’s Last Stand

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 43 goes up, this is Chapter 44. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* Important announcement: This fic will _only _be updated once every week after this chapter, since my Youtube subscriber puts up the episodes once every week. I will be working on my Gundam Seed/Sailor Moon fic from tomorrow onwards.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 44: Spectra's Last Stand

* * *

In Spectra's ship...

"It's time." Spectra told his Bakugan after breaking out of his musings. "We can finally execute our plan to make you the ultimate Bakugan."

"Finally." Helios growled.

"Get ready, Dan!" Spectra hollered. "The final battle will soon be upon you!"

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"I still have no clue where those Bakugan came from." Dan remarked. "It's just so weird."

"The one I fought was crazy strong." Baron admitted.

"No kidding." Dan noted.

"I've taken so hard hits before." Nemus added. "But that was unlike anything I've ever encountered."

"I don't like this, guys." Ace noted. "There's just too many question marks involved in this."

"I'm with Ace." Percival agreed.

"Those Bakugan have to be connected with te phantom data somehow." Shun reasoned. "And I think Helios' Battle Gear probably is too."

"But how can we be sure?" Ingram asked.

"My team is analyzing the data as fast as they can, but it's heavily encrypted, so it's going to take a lot of time." Marucho replied.

"I just love a good mystery." Elfin gushed.

"Are you for real?" Preyas fumed.

"Princess, can I 'Halo Bind' them, pretty please?" Angelo mock-whined.

"Can I add a 'Fire Ring' too?" Diablo added.

"They've been around you too much." Eva glared at the Ventus Brawler leaning against the wall. Shun shrugged.

"Maybe we should chill." Runo suggested. "We don't know that they're our enemies."

"Runo has a point." Tigrerra agreed.

"Why would they hurt us?" Julie wondered. "We just destroyed the BT System."

"Our people should finally be at peace." Gorem added.

"Let's hope that's truly the case." Mira sighed.

"For all our sakes." Wilda noted.

* * *

In Spectra's ship...

"There will be no more distractions, no more rescue missions or confused agendas in my next battle with Drago." Helios growled. "I will be victorious!"

"It's good to see you haven't lost your fire, Helios." Spectra replied.

"It burns hotter than ever, Spectra." Helios declared.

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"There's nothing more you can do, Mira." Wilda soothed.

"What's wrong, girl?" Julie asked.

"Yeah Mira, talk to us." Runo agreed. "We're here for you."

"No, it's nothing." Mira snapped her photo pendent up. "I was just thinking about the phantom data. Listen, let's just do something fun for a change. Anyone up for bowling? What do you say?"

"Someone check her for a temperature." Eva joked.

"Quit pretending." Ace told the Subterra Brawler. "You're wondering where Spectra is, just like us."

"Actually, Ace, you're wrong." Mira corrected. "Keith is nothing more than a distant memory to me now. And I've laid him to rest for good."

"Mira..." Runo muttered.

"Mira, there's something I think I should tell you." Dan voiced. "Spectra may be dead to you, but I'm not willing to give up on him yet. I'm convinced he can be a great addition to the team, and I'll tell him that, if we ever see him again."

"Believe it." he winked.

"Dan, I..." Mira started. "I'm really glad. You're still this optimistic about Keith. I hope you're right and one day he'll still come around."

* * *

Later at the dining table...

"I love Tuesdays, cos it's Taco Night." Dan sang. "I love Tuesdays, cos it's Taco Night."

"Dad, he'll grow up eventually, right?" Mavelle asked her father, death-panning.

"Doubt that." Shun chuckled.

"I really like Tacos too, but..." Baron blinked.

"It's so annoying." Ace added.

"Give me a break, I'm totally starving." Dan complained.

"Dan Kuso." Spectra's voice echoed. "Can you hear me, Dan?"

"Spectra?" Dan blinked.

* * *

On a rock stump in a crayon...

"It is time, Dan." Spectra called. "Let's battle!"

* * *

At the dining table...

"What?" Dan demanded. "What do you mean? Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Come on, Spectra." Ace added.

"I think he's speaking to Dan telepathically." Shun supplied. "That's why we can't hear him."

"Great." Eva sighed. "Now we have another Martian 'Lesser Cousin' candidate to add to the list. That one list just keeps getting longer and longer."

"Tell me why you want to battle." Dan snapped.

* * *

In the crayon...

"It's time to realize my creation of the ultimate Bakugan." Spectra declared.

* * *

Outside Marucho's house...

"Are you still going on about that crazy plan of yours?" Dan demanded. "There's been enough fighting, Spectra. It's time for peace."

"Who's Dan yelling at?" Preyas asked.

"What's going on?" Elfin agreed.

"Dan..." Marucho stated.

"Ace, what is it?" Mira asked.

"Spectra's communicating with Dan." Ace replied.

"Now Taco Night's ruined." Dan cursed.

"Drago." he pulled out his partner, tossing the spoon away.

"Helios." Drago declared. "Can you hear me?"

* * *

In the crayon...

"I hear you, Drago." Helios growled.

"The time for talking is over." Spectra declared. "Let the final battle begin now!"

"I'm ready to realize my dream." Helios added.

* * *

Outside Marucho's house...

"You want a final battle?" Dan accepted the challenge. "You've got it, bit this time, you won't be walking away."

"Dan, your grip." Drago protested against Dan's hold.

"Dad, can that be considered Bakugan abuse?" Mavelle looked up at her father.

Shun silently prayed that Dan never heard that.

"Sorry pal." Dan released his hold.

"Are you ready or not, Dan?" Spectra hollered.

"More than ready." Dan replied. "Let's do this, Spectra!"

"Dan!" Mira protested.

"No, don't do it." Runo pleaded.

"Spectra abandoned you." Julie reminded.

"You don't own him the satisfaction of a final battle." Marucho pointed out.

"Don't care." Dan retorted.

"They won't leave us alone until we finish this." Drago agreed.

"Be careful, friend." Ingram added.

"Good luck." Percival noted.

"Stop it guys, you're freaking me out." Baron begged.

"We're still don't know if he's connected to the phantom data." Ace voiced.

"Calm down, Dan." Shun advised. "You're letting your emotions get the best of you."

"I agree with Ace." Marucho added. "why don't you take a bit of time to think things through?"

"Forget it" Dan snapped. "Don't need to. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Please, don't do it." Mira begged.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Dan replied. "What do you say, Drago? You ready to show these clowns who the boss is?"

"Absolutely." Drago nodded.

"Then I'm going too." Mira voiced.

"Me too." Julie agreed.

"I guess you guys can count me in." Runo added.

"Why should you get to have all the fun, Dan?" Ace smirked.

"We at least want to watch." Percival agreed.

"Let's go." Marucho concurred.

"We're right behind you, Master Dan." Baron noted.

Shun nodded in agreement.

"Nothing like good old teamwork to get things done, right mom?" Mavelle smiled at her mother.

"That's what we Planet Guardians always preach." Eva smiled.

"Alright, looks like we're traveling as a team." Dan remarked. "Okay Drago?"

"Leave it to me." Drago replied and unleashed his power to find Spectra. "I found him. Princess, if you will."

"On it." Eva nodded. "Take her." she passed Mavelle to Shun before removing her 'Eternal' Planet Power orb. "Planet Teleport!" she cast the spell.

* * *

In the crayon...

"I see you brought an army." Spectra noted when the group appeared. "Am I fighting your whole crew, Dan?"

"No, just me." Dan replied.

"Any last words, Drago?" Helios growled.

"Just three, Helios." Drago replied. "Bring it on."

"Oh Keith..." Mira muttered.

"Remember to be on your guard, Dan." Marucho advised.

"Something seems a little different about Spectra today." Ace agreed.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys." Baron warned.

"Watch their backs." Mira muttered.

"I'm on it." Shun promised.

"Me too." Runo nodded.

"Ditto." Julie agreed.

With a leapt, Dan jumped onto a rock stump and face Spectra.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"I'm going to enjoy this." Spectra decided.

"Not so much as me." Dan retorted.

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two Pyrus Brawlers started their battle.

"Gate Card, set!" Spectra started. "No mercy, Helios."

"Don't worry, I have not in my heart to give." Helios assured.

"Bakugan, roll!" Spectra declared. "Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Helios MK 2!"

"Drago, ready buddy?" Dan asked.

"Ready." Drago nodded.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan called. "Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"At last, the final battle has began." Spectra remarked.

"Time to dance, Spectra! Let's go, let's do it!" Dan agreed.

"Ability activate!" Spectra stated. "'Chaos Powered-Cannon'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Dragon Hummer'!"

"You've gotten faster, Drago." Helios remarked when Drago dodged his attacks and leapt into the air. "Stay still!"

"You wish!" Drago blocked the energy beams with one hand.

"Helios, keep firing on him!" Spectra barked. "Ability activate! 'Pulsic Blister'!"

Not giving Drago any time to recovers, Helios hammered the Helix Dragonoid with a punch to the gut.

"Ability activate!" Spectra called. "'Discharger'!"

With that, Helios sent Drago to the ground via a chop to the back.

"I told you I'll finish you off, Drago." Helios warned, stomping on the Dragonoid's back.

"Gate Card, open!" Spectra declared. "Active Ghost!"

"Here it comes." Helios taunted.

"No way!" Dan retorted. "Ability activate! 'Bira Tornado'! This could nullify your Gate Card."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Nice one." Ace noted.

"Great counterattack!" Marucho agreed.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Ability activate!" Dan continued. "'Galactic Dragon'!"

Drago released the fireball and rammed into Helios.

"'FARBAS EM'!" Spectra hollered. "Activate!"

"Unable to repair damage." the mechanical voice reported. "Defensive ability malfunction."

"What do you mean it's malfunctioning" Spectra demanded.

"Damage sustained from 'Galactic Dragon', 85%." the mechanical voice reported. "Damage level orange and climbing. Defensive system failure, activating main body safety protocols."

"Not yet." Helios growled. "I can still fight."

"I can't believe we lost by so much!" Spectra snapped.

"So Spectra, finished trying to prove you're the best yet?" Dan asked.

"In your dreams." Spectra growled. "I'll rather die trying than finish second and would Helios."

"Be careful what you wish for, Spectra." Dan warned. "Gate Card, set! Go Drago! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Spectra tossed Helios in. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Dan called. "'Galactic Dragon'!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra countered. "'Ragarock Cannon'!"

"That was a lucky shot before, Drago." Helios remarked. "You're going down!"

"Talk is cheap, Helios." Drago retorted.

"Fusion Ability activate!" Dan called. "'Dragon Surge'!"

"I will not be defeated." Drago promised, charging a fireball between his palms.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Pyrus Kamehameha Wave?" Mavelle quipped when the attack hit Helios.

"What?" the time-traveler exclaimed when everybody else looked at her. "I was just quoting from Uncle Dan."

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Ability activate!" Spectra countered. "'Dragon Pounce'!"

"Quit jumping around!" Helios warned when Drago dodged the series of attacks.

"Ability activate!" Dan called.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Helix Shield'!" Dan declared. "Come on, let's go. Let's finish this, Drago buddy."

"My pleasure." Drago replied.

"You heard them, Helios." Spectra remarked.

"I"m going to tear you apart, Drago." Helios promised. "Say goodbye."

"Helios!" Drago gaped when the cyborg Bakugan slammed his claw into his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Safety circuit malfunction." the mechanical voice reported. "Energy circuit disabled. All security circuits have been deactivated."

"What have you done?" Drago barked when Helios pulled out the wires in his body.

"Now nothing can stop me from fighting you to the very end." Helios swore.

"Look at him, he's gone completely crazy." Ace remarked.

"Okay, you really want to fight that badly?" Dan challenged. "Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!"

"You think you can stop me?" Helios growled, slamming his fist into the Gate Card and smashing it. "Spectra, summon the Battle Gear."

"Ready, Twin Destructor." the mechanical voice droned when Spectra called forth the Battle Gear.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Spectra tossed in the cube.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear Ability activate!" Spectra added. "'Twin Destructor'!"

"Now Helios!" he grinned when Helios locked onto the flying Drago.

"Okay." Helios agreed. "Down you go, Drago."

"You're the one going down." Dan retorted. "Ability activate! 'Burning Reflector'!"

"It's no use." Spectra remarked.

"It's over." Helios growled.

"Drago!" Dan exclaimed when the attacks hit home.

"Dan 'Life Force', 80%." the mechanical voice droned.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Oh no!" Marucho gasped.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"That was intense." Dan picked up his partner. "You were right there, Spectra. This final battle's been a whole lot of fun!"

"Gate Card, set!" Spectra tossed in his Gate Card. "Go Helios! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Here we go again, Drago." Dan remarked. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Battle Gear Boost!" Spectra threw in the cube.

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "'Spinning Wall'!"

"Gate Card, open!" Spectra declared. "Enemy Resetter! Battle Gear Ability activate! 'Twin Destructor Level Two'! The 'Enemy Resetter' nullifies all the opponent's abilities and it also works with the Battle Gear, doubling the attack power of the Battle Gear's abilities. There is no way you can win now."

"Your time has come, Drago." Helios growled. "Say good night."

"Drago!" Dan hollered when Helios' attacks continued relentlessly.

"Can you feel it?" Helios mocked. "Your life is slipping away."

"Hold on, Drago!" Dan shouted.

"I'm not done with you." Helios growled, despite the Battle Gear short-circuiting.

"Get up, Drago!" Dan urged.

"Keep fighting, Helios!" Spectra barked.

"What?" Helios demanded when Drago ripped off his Battle Gear's attachments.

"The Battle Gear!" Spectra gaped when the addition exploded.

"Now, it's over, Helios." Drago remarked, hammering the cyborg Bakugan with a punch.

"Never!" Helios growled. "I will destroy you."

* * *

On the sidelines...

"That was harsh." Baron remarked when Helios slammed Drago into a rock formation.

"No kidding." Nemus agreed. "My roots are just watching it."

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Enough!" Drago forced Helios to a standstill.

"I will not lose." Helios swore. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, we will not be defeated." Spectra agreed. "Ability activate! 'Chaos Cannon'!"

"Ability activate!" Dan countered. "Not so fast."

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Dragon Balance'!" Dan called.

* * *

On the sidelines...

"Wow." Runo remarked.

"You can say that again." Marucho agreed.

"And here we go again with the Kamehameha Wave." Mavelle muttered.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Drago!" Dan encouraged.

"Helios!" Spectra hollered.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Helios growled.

"I can say the same about you." Drago added.

"We are a family." Ingram's image appeared beside Drago.

"Together we fight." Percival's image appeared next.

"As a team." Wilda added.

"Drago's battle." Nemus continued.

"Is our battle." Elfin commented.

"Our hearts are one." Eva's image stood behind the assembled Bakugan, her Holy Cosmo radiating from her armor.

"You can never defeat us!" the group declared.

"Come on, Drago!" Dan hollered. "You're almost there! Give it your all!"

"Come brothers and sisters," Drago stated. "Lend me your strength. 'Dragon Balance'!"

"Go Helios!" Spectra called. The cyborg Bakugan gave Spectra a side-glace just as the giant energy ball engulfed him.

The aftershock knocked the two Brawlers off their stone stands, with Helios managing to catch Spectra with his claw.

"Helios." Spectra sat up.

"Spectra 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"I'm broken." Helios replied. "I am the one who's being defeated for good."

"Helios." Drago muttered.

"Drago, you were the ultimate Bakugan." Helios raised a finger. "You are Number One!"

"That's not important." Drago corrected.

"Helios." he rushed over to catch the weakened Bakugan. "Come on, you're okay."

"Drago..." Helios droned. "Thank you."

"You okay, Spectra?" Dan asked.

"You're good, Dan." Spectra admitted. "The best."

"Huh?" Dan blinked. "Thanks, man."

"Perhaps it's time I consider working with the best, instead of against him." Spectra concluded and removed his mask.

"Things are looking brighter." the still blond Keith looked at the sky.

"Keith!" Mira ran over to hug her brother. "Thank goodness you're back."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	46. Fusion Confusion

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 43 goes up, this is Chapter 44. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 45: Fusion Confusion

* * *

The next day...

"Keith, I'm so scared." Mira mused. "This is too good to be true. Please be back for good."

"Mira." Dan called. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Good morning, Mira." Keith greeted his sister.

"Good morning." Mira beamed.

* * *

In the pavilion...

"Would you look at those two?" Baron noted as the group watched the sibling pair. "It looks like they're totally back to normal with each other. They're both acting as though the whole Spectra thing never happened."

"Spectra's dead now, so we should all act that way." Marucho agreed.

"He's Keith now." Dan concurred. "The newest member of the Battle Brawlers."

"You guys are awful quick to trust him." Ace snorted.

"What's your problem?" Dan pressed. "You were there at the end of the battle. When he took his mask off and said he didn't want to fight, he meant it."

"Would you take it easy Dan?" Julie chided. "Ace is just mad that Mira's focus is on someone else and not him."

"What are you talking about?" Dan blinked, causing the three girls to dissolve into giggles.

"Cute and clueless." Runo remarked.

"Mira's just excited to see her big brother, okay lovebird?" Eva smirked at Ace.

"Lovebird?" Shun quirked an amused smirk.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ace fumed when Julie slapped him on the back.

"The Princess is right." Percival agreed. "We've got nothing to worry about."

"I don't need this from you too." Ace protested.

"Someone needs Cupid's arrows here." Eva joked.

"Should I transform?" Runo kidded, causing the group to burst out laughing.

"Excuse me everyone." Kato interrupted. "May I have your attention please? Could I ask you all to assemble in the operation room?"

"What for?" Dan blinked.

"Wicked!" Marucho beamed. "It's ready."

"It's time." Keith added.

* * *

In the operation room...

"I've wanted to show you guys this." Marucho brought out the DNA sample he received. "It's a scan of the phantom data we received a few days ago."

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"Is that thing making music?" Runo inquired.

"Now, look here." Marucho added, bringing out the DNA sample Keith had. "The one on the right is the data Keith received."

"Check it out." Ace blinked.

"Both strands are practically identical." Shun noted.

"Not exactly." Eva corrected.

"Eva's right." Marucho agreed with his cousin. "Take a closer look. See?" he overlapped the two DNA samples together.

"Oh man." Dan remarked.

"Yup," Eva nodded. "Both data strands are exactly the same."

"No way." Mira looked at her brother. "What are the odd that Keith would receive the same data as us?"

"Who knows?" Baron noted. "But that must be the reason why the Bakugan I fought in Inter-Space had the same Battle Gear as Helios. If that data is how you build the Battle Gear, does that mean that we can rig some sick machinery for Nemus too?"

"If anyone should get the next set of Battle Gear, it's Drago." Helios voiced.

"What?" Drago turned to the other Pyrus Dragonoid. "Why me?"

"It's true." Keith agreed. "With his current stage of evolution, we can analyze Drago's DNA code and splice it with the phantom data. From that, we can build a customized set of Battle Gear for Drago."

"I'm not sure." Dan noted.

"Sounds risky." Drago added.

"No way." Julie objected. "Think about how powerful you will be, Drago."

"That's a good point." Dan agreed. "You'll be unstoppable with some Battle Gear."

"But I thought I was already unstoppable." Drago pointed out.

"I guess you did destroy the BT System." Dan relented. "And you beat Helios. Now that you've evolved into Helix Dragonoid, maybe you don't need the Battle Gear."

"Hold up." Eva voiced. "Doesn't the _mother_ of all Bakugan have anything to say on this?"

"E's right Dan," Shun stepped up. "Drago is satisfied. Don't force him."

"I feel good the way I am." Drago agreed.

"Don't deny yourself this improvement, Drago." Helios advised.

"We need to consider the possibility that we are not the only ones with the phantom data." Keith reasoned.

"Do you think..." Mira realized. "Father?"

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Useless, incompetent fools!" Zenoheld barked. "You're supposed to be working with me, not against me. This is twice you've destroyed my plans. Once again, I'm forced to flee to another dimension like a scrawly root, only because you failed me!"

"But..." Hydron gaped against his father's grip. "Father!"

"Silence!" Zenoheld tossed Hydron to the ground.

"Please, Your Royal Majesty." Mylene intervened. "We did the best we could. It's not us who failed you."

"Then who did?" Zenoheld growled.

"I don't want to point fingers." Mylene stated. "If you could be patient."

"Enough!" Zenoheld cut her off. "I am being patient. And now I have nothing to show for it. Answer my question. Now!"

"Sir!" Mylene replied.

"It's Professor Clay's fault." Hydron remarked. "He and his mechanical Bakugan are the useless ones."

"Clay huh?" Zenoheld mused. "Someone bring him to me right now!"

* * *

In the research lab...

"I knew it." Professor Clay remarked. "I should have analyzed this sooner. It was a mistake to focus everything on the mechanical Bakugan strategy. Hopefully, I'm not too late to salvage this and bring King Zenoheld to victory. Spectra may have the head-start on this, but no matter. His gift is battle, not science. So he is at a disadvantage. I will harness the power of this mysterious data and take it to a level where no one else can."

"What is this?" he enlarged the DNA sample. "It looks as though there is a map embedded here. And it leads back to the dimension where the transmission containing the data originated from."

"What an interesting new development this is." he laughed. "Let's see who has the head-start now, my son. Let's see!"

* * *

On Earth...

"Do you really think the Vexos have the same data?" Dan asked.

"I offered to share with Professor Clay and he wasn't interested." Keith replied. "That suggests to me that he probably already has it."

"If they have the same technology, then we've got no choice." Dan cursed. "We have to upgrade to Battle Gear. If we want to win, we have to level the playing field. But..."

"How do you feel about a mechanical body, Drago?" he asked his partner.

"The same the Princess feels about this." Drago looked at the Pillar. "Not good."

"It's against our nature." Wilda added.

"We fought so hard to prove that we are sentient beings." Nemus agreed.

"What you are asking is the first step to turning us into mindless robot drones." Percival retorted.

"The Battle Gear we'd be creating will be utilizing your DNA code." Keith pointed out. "It will be organic to your body, not foreign. It will be a totally natural enhancement."

"You say it'll be like constructing armor from our own flesh and bone?" Ingram rephrased.

"As long as you can assure me that it's nothing what the Vexos did with mechanical Bakugan." Eva stated.

"Or when you altered Helios when you tried to make him the ultimate Bakugan." Drago added.

"Drago." Dan blinked.

"He's sure." Marucho reassured.

"I understand." Eva nodded.

"Okay." Drago agreed. "I'll do it for the benefit of the group."

"Right on!" Dan beamed.

"You're the best." Marucho agreed.

"Drago's a total rock star!" Baron whooped.

"You're so brave!" Elfin pushed Preyas aside.

"Come on, let's go!" Drago told his partner.

"You bet." Dan agreed.

In the midst of the commotion, nobody saw Eva slip out. Shun saw her exit from the corner of his eye and went out after her.

* * *

Outside...

"What's wrong, E?" Shun asked.

"I'm alright." Eva replied.

"You still have your reservations about this 'Battle Gear' fiasco." Shun noted, giving her a soothing hug from behind.

"Sometimes, I think you know me too well." Eva gave him a wry smile. "I am the _mother_ of all Bakugan, I can't help but worry about the repercussions of this... new development. But if this is what the others want, who am I to stop them."

"But as a parent, it is also your wish for the children become greater." Shun noted.

"You're right." Eva sighed.

"Do you realize how much of a father you sound right now?" she quipped.

* * *

Inside...

"Drago's evolution is so advanced, it's going to take some time to fully analyze his DNA." Keith noted. "For now, we can create a hybrid prototype by splicing up a portion of his DNA strand with Helios' Battle Gear. It won't be as precise as the the final version, but it will give us a sense of the possibilities."

"Try not to scratch my Battle Gear, okay?" Helios warned.

"I'll do my best." Drago replied.

"Here we go." Keith started the analysis.

"Well, this version is just a mock, of course." he added. "Based on the system's initial analysis of Drago's DNA and its comparability Helios's Battle Gear."

"So, depending on the results of the analysis, the final version can be quite different from this?" Marucho reasoned. "I can't wait to see it. The suspense is killing me. This is worse than waiting to open your presents on Christmas morning."

"Would it help if we put Drago in Bakugan Inter-Space and then scan and collect his battle data results from there?" Mira mused.

"Good idea." Dan agreed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Marucho chided himself.

* * *

Inside the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"So, this is Bakugan Inter-Space." Keith noted.

"Look who's still here." Dan looked up at the four Bakugan from before. "Good thing we're looking for opponents."

"Keith, meet Subterra Coredem, Ventus Hawktor, Aquos Akwimos and Haos Aranaut." Marucho introduced.

"How did you know their names?" Keith asked.

"Form my analysis of the phantom data, I've found their names encrypted deep in the code." Marucho replied. "That, and Eva said that she was the one who released their Seeds from the Cauldron."

"You good to go, Drago?" Dan asked his partner.

"Yes." Drago replied. "I guess it's now or never."

"You sound nervous." Helios remarked.

"Who's the unlucky one who's going toe-to-toe with Drago?" Baron asked. "Any of you guys brave enough?"

"I'm game, guys. "Ace agreed.

"No way!" Julie protested. "You guys get to do all the fun stuff."

"How about giving one of us girls a turn?" Runo agreed.

"Take it easy." Baron cut the argument off. "Let's not fight."

"We're all on the same side here." Nemus agreed.

"Listen up." Keith silenced all arguments. "I developed the Battle Gear, I'm the one who's going to fight. Except," he put his mask back on. "I'll be fighting as Spectra!"

"But Keith..." Mira gaped.

"Okay." Dan agreed.

"You up for it?" Helios challenged.

"Sure, why not?" Dan replied. "Let's do it for old times' sake."

"You can do this, Dan!" Julie cheered.

"Go Dan, go!" Runo added.

"Oh Keith..." Mira muttered.

"Remember Drago, we're friends with Keith, but we're brawling with Spectra." Dan reminded. "So let's give them 100%."

"Of course." Drago replied. "No question."

"Helios, I'll like to see what these strange Bakugan can do." Keith/Spectra told his partner as he looked at Coredem and Hawktor in his palm. "Why don't you sit this one out?"

"I understand." Helios retreated.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two Brawlers chorused..

"Bring it on, Spectra!" Dan started. "Gate Card, set! Let's go, Drago. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Keith/Spectra called. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Hawktor!"

"Here I come!" Drago and Hawktor met head-on.

"Drago looks more fierce than ever." Ace noted.

"Both those guys have Power Levels of 900." Marucho added. "No way! That's totally intense."

"That means they're even right from the start." Preyas remarked.

"Enough!" Keith/Spectra commented.

"What's that?" Dan asked when Hawktor took to the skies. "Running away already?"

"I don't think he is." Drago corrected.

"Bakugan, roll!" Keith/Spectra tossed Coredem in. "Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Coredem!"

"Seriously?" Dan echoed. "Two against one this early in the battle?"

"This simulation is useless unless we go all out." Keith/Spectra reminded. "Go Coredem! Fight!"

"Hawktor, Ability activate!" he wasted no time in activating an Ability Card after Coredem tackled Drago to the ground.

"Drago!" Dan cursed. "Dang! Ability activate! 'Dragon Hummer'!"

"What?" Keith/Spectra gaped.

"'Dragon Hummer' is an ability unique to Pyrus Helix Dragonoid." Dan explained. "It puts Drago into hyper-mobility hand-to-hand combat mode and nullifies the opponent's ability. Now Drago! Take them down hard, buddy!"

"My pleasure!" Drago growled.

"He's getting rag-dolled." Baron blinked when Coredem tossed Drago off.

"Now that's power." Ace noted.

"Big deal." Drago landed, before noticing Hawktor coming in form behind.

"Drago!" Dan hollered when his partner was hammered to the ground by Hawktor's kick.

"These digital clones are not too shabby." Keith/Spectra noted.

"They are mighty opponents indeed." Helios agreed. "I'm going to have to up my game so that I don't get left behind."

_I don't understand._ Keith/Spectra mused. _Where did all these data come from?_

"Spectra!" Dan snapped him out of his musings. "No time for daydreaming, buddy! Wake up! Ability activate! 'Galactic Dragon'!"

"Hawktor, Ability activate!" Keith/Spectra countered. "Coredem, protect Hawktor! Ability activate!"

"What the..." Drago gaped when his fireball was blocked by Coredem's shield.

"He's good." Dan admitted.

"This is bad." Preyas voiced.

"He's taking a real beating out there." Elfin agreed.

"Dan, come on!" Keith/Spectra urged. "Use the Battle Gear now! This is the perfect time to test it."

"Got it!" Dan replied. "Ready, Drago?"

"Ready, JetKor. "the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Dan tossed the cube in.

"Drago, what's wrong?" he asked when his partner growled in pain and the Battle Gear crackled.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Drago assured. "Keep going."

"Now, it's our turn." Keith/Spectra summoned Hawktor's and Coredem's Battle Gears.

"Ready, Swinger, Rock Hammer." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Keith/Spectra tossed the two cubes in

"You gave them both Battle Gears?" Dan was agape.

"You have to stop thinking of this as practice!" Keith/Spectra barked "Fight like your life depends on it. Use your Battle Gear to its full potential."

"I"m ready for it." Drago noted.

"Drago!" Dan gasped when his partner winced in pain, the Battle Gear crackling. "You sure you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Drago replied.

"Let's do this!" Keith/Spectra snapped. "Hawktor, Coredem, Battle Gear Ability activate!"

"Nice one!" Ace cheered when Drago managed to dodge Coredem's assault and took to the skies.

"Give it to him, Drago!" Runo beamed.

"Way to go!" Dan agreed.

"I don't understand." Drago winced when his Battle Gear started crackling again. "None of my evolutions hurt like this."

"No!" Dan exclaimed when Hawktor and Coredem tag-teamed the contemplating Dragonoid. "Drago! Ouch! You okay?"

"Oh no!" he gasped when Drago got up.

"It feels like I'm being ripped apart." Drago replied.

"His body seems to be rejecting the Battle Gear." Keith/Spectra noted.

"We need to get it off of him." Marucho warned. "It's way too dangerous to continue."

"Okay." Dan agreed. "Pull the plug, Drago!"

"No, not yet." Drago was determined to continue. "We can't give up. Zenoheld and the Vexos might return."

"But Drago." Dan protested.

"I mean it, Dan." Drago got back to his feet. "I won't quit. I can do this. Trust me."

"Drago." Dan muttered.

"His commitment is impressive." Keith/Spectra noted. "Well done, Drago."

"Spectra, if Drago says he can keep going..." Helios remarked.

"We should let him." Keith/Spectra finished the sentence. "Let's go! Hawktor, Coredem!"

"What the..." Dan gaped.

"Stop it, Spectra!" he hollered after Marucho ran for cover. "You're not helping Drago."

"Just listen to me closely, Dan." Keith/Spectra lectured. "We need to push Drago to his potential."

"Don't give in, Drago." Helios urged. "Don't let it destroy you."

"I got this, Dan." Drago assured. "Let's finish this, Spectra!"

"Drago..." Dan gaped. "Okay. I'll back your plane. Battle Gear Ability activate! JetKor!"

"No way!" Keith/Spectra was stunned. "He did it! He froze them and blocked their movement."

"Hold on, Drago." Dan told his partner. "Whip it!"

"That's what I planned to do." Drago replied and released his attack.

"Good brawling, Drago!" Julie beamed as the rest cheered when Drago won that battle.

"Drago." Dan smiled before he noticed the two defeated, ball-form Bakugan glowing.

"Look there." Marucho remarked as the two Bakugan shot up into the sky. "It happened again."

"We did it, buddy." Dan collected his ball-form partner. "Nice job."

"Oh no." he blinked when Drago fainted in his palm. "Drago."

"It took everything he had." Percival added.

"Luckily, we managed to collect enough of his battle data." Keith/Spectra remarked. "We can use it to develop a customized set of Battle Gear that won't damage his body."

"You want to put more gear on him?" Preyas asked.

"I'll put a rush on the analysis of Drago's DNA code." Marucho offered.

"Mira." Keith/Spectra removed his mask. "Can you go help Marucho with that?"

"Let's just hope that the Vexos don't hit us before Keith is done." Ace noted.

_Father..._ Mira wondered.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"I did it!" Professor Clay laughed. "I found the alternative."

"Your Majesty." he reported.

"What do you mean 'alternative'?" Zenoheld pressed.

"I came upon it while I was analyzing the unknown data." Professor Clay explained. "It is the ultimate weapon for the Battle Gear. If we can produce this alternative lethal weapon system, then it means we're ensured control over all dimensional worlds."

"The ultimate weapon for Battle Gear." Zenoheld echoed.

"Interesting." Dark Serenity noted. "Carry on, Professor Clay, and make this weapon a reality so that I can conquer all worlds!"

"Yes madam." Professor Clay bowed. "Thank you, madam."

"I have you now, Keith." he chuckled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	47. Volt's Revolt

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 45 goes up, this is Chapter 46. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 46: Volt's Revolt

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Check it out guys." Mylene remarked as the group watched Professor Clay work. "It looks like King Zenoheld is planning a new mission."

"That's perfect timing." Shadow noted. "Things are just starting to get boring around here."

"Time to make those involved with the destruction of the BT System pay for their crimes." Dark Serenity declared. "With the powers of Professor Clay's alternative weapon system."

"Alternative?" Mylene echoed.

"Once it's completed, we'll harness enough power to destroy Vestal and Earth." Dark Serenity announced. "We'll be able to annihilate every living thing that dares to oppose me! We will be unstoppable!"

"Cuckoo, cuckoo." Lync whispered.

"Quiet, she'll hear you!" Mylene warned.

"They'll weep such bitter tears once they feel the full force of my mighty wrath!" And as it usually happens in moments like that, Dark Serenity started chuckling in an insanely evil way.

"Excuse me, madam." Volt started. "The original plan was to get revenge against the Brawlers who kicked us out of Vestal. But this new mission of yours is wrong. It involves the destruction of innocents. It's not cool to punish people who did nothing to harm us. I won't do it."

"Just stop it." Mylene snapped.

"How dare you question me, the Dark Messiah?" Dark Serenity growled.

"Disloyal scrum!" she fired a crackle of black lightning at the larger Brawler, electrocuting him. "You're a soldier, Volt, not a pulse-maker. All you need to do be quiet and take orders."

"Like a good little doggie." she smirked, releasing her attack.

* * *

On Earth...

Shun was mediating in the guest room. Ace and Baron were sitting on the sofa, and Dan, was pacing behind the Darkus and Haos Brawlers.

"You need to relax, Dan." Drago advised. "Marucho's an expert with these things. Just let him do his work."

"I wasn't really thinking about that." Dan replied. "I was thinking of when the Battle Gear is done, we're going to be even better than we are now. Imagine that. Aren't you stooped, buddy?"

"Yes, I've been thinking the same thing." Drago nodded.

"Where have we seen this before." Runo sighed at her boyfriend's antics.

"Boys and their toys." Eva agreed.

"What I _really_ want to know is what's up with the male species and their one-tracked minds." Julie wondered.

"That, my dear Julie, would be a question that will never be answered." Eva quipped. "Besides," she smirked. "Even if there _was_ an answer, do you _even_ want to know?"

"Point." Julie nodded.

"Hey!" came the protest for all the males in the vicinity, causing to the three girls to burst out laughing.

"Dan!" Runo hollered, her elemental weapon, a light metal chain, appearing out of nowhere. "Three seconds, run."

"Eep!" Dan took to his heels with Runo chasing after him.

"Always knew she was into S&M." Eva smirked.

"Wonder where she keeps her nazi-dominatrix outfit." Julie snickered.

"Or the riding crop." Eva grinned, the two girls high-fiving each other and pretty much ignoring the paling faces of the males present.

"I should be scared, shouldn't I?" Shun ventured a guess.

"Wise choice." Eva smirked at her 'Soul Twin'.

* * *

In the lab...

"Okay, I'm going to start uploading the data from Drago's last brawl against you." Marucho stated.

"Fingers crossed that this is going to work." Keith added.

"It'll work, trust me." Marucho assured. "Mira, what's the transfer rate cycle at?"

"Is it stable?" Keith asked.

"Mira!" he snapped his sister out of her musings.

"I zoned out there." Mira smiled. "Sorry guys. Transferring cycling rate is stable and solid."

* * *

Outside along the corridor...

Mira turned a corner and sighed.

"What's going on with you?" Keith asked.

"Keith, you startled me." Mira looked at her brother.

"You seem distracted." Keith noted.

"I guess I've been thinking a lot about father." Mira confessed.

"As long as he remains loyal to the Dark Messiah, he is our enemy, Mira." Keith reminded.

"I guess." Mira replied. "But I don't help thinking that... well, I could convince father to come around, like you did. That way, we can all be together as a family again. Is that really such a crazy thing to hope for, Keith?"

"I know of a way you can contact him." Keith offered.

"Is that?" Mira blinked at the mechanical bee in her brother's palm.

"I seriously doubt that you'll persuade him to change sides." Keith added. "But if it'll make you feel better, you should at least try."

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Father." Mira's voice interrupted Professor Clay's work.

"Mira?" Professor Clay turned to his daughter. "How did you... oh." he noticed the mechanical bee behind her projection. "I see, you're a hologram. How did you get your hands on the bee?"

"I borrowed it from Keith." Mira replied. "I really wanted to see you and he said it would help."

"Spectra?" Professor Clay echoed. "You mean the two of you are..."

"Keith has changed, father." Mira corrected. "He's a member of the Brawlers now."

"What?" Professor Clay growled.

"Please, father." Mira pleaded. "I don't want to fight you anymore. I came here to ask if you would join us too."

"You won't have to fight me, provided that you stay out of my way, little girl." Professor Clay warned.

"Please, you don't need to do this." Mira pleaded. "We've unlocked Drago's DNA in order to build a Battle Gear."

"You did what?" Professor Clay echoed.

"We can use that technology to defeat the Dark Messiah and Zenoheld once and for all." Mira reasoned. "Do the right thing, father."

"The right thing?" Professor Clay echoed. "Don't make me laugh."

"Father, please." Mira begged.

"There's nothing further to discuss." Professor Clay snapped. "We've chosen our separate paths, Mira, and now I think it's time we part ways."

"Come join me, please." Mira pleaded once more.

"Farewell, daughter!" Professor Clay tossed an electric baton at the mechanical bee, shattering it and dispelling Mira's projection.

"So Spectra and the Brawlers have joined forces huh?" he mused.

* * *

On Earth...

"Father..." Mira muttered.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

Volt had entered the dark teleport system.

"Do not be foolish, Volt." Mylene advised. "You and I both know that she cannot be stopped when she gets like this."

"And you're okay to just sit by and let it happen?" Volt pressed.

"I'm not saying I agree with her." Mylene voiced. "I'm just saying that it's pointless to try and stop her. She's too powerful, too crazy."

"Maybe so, but still I can't be a part of this." Volt replied.

"You know what will happen if you leave." Mylene reminded.

"Take care of yourself, Volt." she added when Volt prepared to depart. "Every move you make from now on, you'll have to be looking over your shoulder."

"Yeah, I know." Volt replied and teleported off.

"Good luck, friend." Mylene muttered.

"What?" Dark Serenity hollered. "I just can't believe that insubordinate fool! Hydron!"

"Madam." Hydron nodded.

"One of your dogs has broken free of his leash." Dark Serenity informed. "Take care of it immediately."

"Of course, madam." Hydron bowed.

* * *

On Earth, in the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Ready, Jetkor." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Dan tossed the cube in.

"So, how does that one feel, Drago?" Marucho asked.

"Much better." Drago replied. "I barely feel it."

"Okay then, everyone." Keith/Spectra started. "Let us being the final test."

"Ready when you are." Drago growled.

"Atta boy, pal." Dan agreed.

"System analysis activate for final test for Battle Gear." Marucho started.

* * *

In Vestal...

"You can come out from your hiding spot." Volt stated and Hydron walked out.

"What do you want?" he frowned. "Tell me."

"So is it a bittersweet homecoming for you, Volt?" Hydron mocked. "This place was even worse than you left it."

"Still, many people call it home." Volt remarked. "Good people who I can't stand by and watch you destroy. This ends here, Hydron."

"Does this mean you're leaving the Vexos?" Hydron growled. "I'm the one who pulled you out of this stink-hole, and this is how you repay me? You've got a funny way of showing loyalty, Volt."

"I'm grateful for all you've done for me." Volt replied. "But I just can't follow you blindly, without question anymore."

"You know, I've always hated that self-righteous attitude of yours." Hydron snarled.

"Okay, Hydron." Volt noted, seeing Hydron had readied his gauntlet. "So you want to battle me then? That's fine."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two former allies chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Hydron tossed in a card. "Go, Subterra Dryoid! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Volt tossed Boriates in. "Rise Haos Boriates!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability activate!" Volt called. "'Prometheus Cannon'!"

"You may look big and tough, but so what?" Hydron snorted. "Ability activate! 'Murasame Blade'! Fusion Ability activate! 'Shoo Dragonfly!'"

"Smash him, Boriates!" Volt declared.

"Nice try, Volt." Hydron snickered. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Geki Grip Demon'! That's the way, Dryoid."

"Ability activate!" Volt countered. "'Gun Durance'! So, do you like that, Hydron?"

"Blast!" Hydron cursed.

"I think you forgot I'm no the same young kid you dragged out of here all those years ago." Volt mocked.

Now, I'm annoyed." Hydron snapped. "Gate Card, open! Element Merge! Fusion Ability activate! This will be over in a flash. 'Restu Lightning'!"

"Too sweet." he grinned.

"Ability activate!" Volt countered. "'Odin Shield'!"

"I don't understand." Hydron frowned. "Why isn't 'Murasame Blade' working?"

"'Odin Shield' nullifies all abilities that have been activated and stops any other abilities from getting played." Volt explained. "This is it! Ability activate! 'Tempest Arrow'!"

"Hydron 'Life Force', 60%." the mechanical voice droned.

"Not bad, Volt, but trust me, you won't be so lucky next time around." Hydron promised. "I can promise you that much."

"Let's not do this." Volt warned. "We can both walk away right now with our honor intact and never see each other."

"Unfortunately for you, it's not that easy, Volt." Hydron replied. "You see, I have this overwhelming need to crash anyone who opposes me."

"You spoiled brat!" Volt growled.

"What did you just say to me?" Hydron demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

"You're at an disadvantage because your privileged upbringing means that battle has always been a game." Volt remarked. "Where I am from, it's a means of survival. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, stand!" Hydron tossed Dryoid in.

"Custom Battle Ability has performed a program update." the mechanical voice declared.

"What the..." Hydron demanded when Boriates tackled Dryoid to the ground.

"Go, Boriates!" Volt declared.

"Ability activate!" Hydron countered. "'Murasame Blade'!"

"You might as well be attacking Boriates with a toothpick." Volt snorted.

"He countered without using an ability." Hydron gaped. "Ability activate! 'Ray Blade'!"

"That won't help you either." Volt warned. "Stay down and walk away. Otherwise, it ends in tears of you. You just can't win this thing."

"Silence you!" Hydron hollered. "Dryoid, get up!"

"Okay then." Volt noted.

"You're going down this time!" Hydron swore. "Ability activate! 'Trance Sword'! Ability activate! 'Knuckle Vulcan'!"

"Dryoid, get up right now!" he hollered after Boriates hammered Dryoid into the ground.

"Your boy is nearly down for the count, Hydron." Volt remarked. "Ability activate! 'Prometheus Cannon'!"

"Defend yourself with 'Mars Shield'!" Hydron ordered.

"Defensive moves won't save you." Volt growled. Ability activate! 'Olympus Cannon'!"

"A power level of 2000?" Hydron gaped in shock. "How can that be?"

"Finish him." Volt instructed.

"Dryoid, no!" Hydron exclaimed.

"Hydron 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Why don't you go..." Hydron stepped back from Boriates. "Back to ball form?"

"It's the Custom Battle Ability." Volt supplied. "I switched the mode settings during the brawl."

"I thought something seems strange." Hydron growled.

"When this program is activated, the opponent's battle energy is nullified." Volt explained. "And even after the battle is finished, my Bakugan doesn't go back to ball form."

"But that's not fair." Hydron protested.

"I told you before, Hydron." Volt reminded. "Battling to me, is about survival."

"You're finished, Hydron!" he declared as Boriates lifted his fist at the scared Hydron. The terrified Hydron fell to the ground, shocked when Boriates' fist smashed the ground before him.

"Leave now." Volt recalled his partner. "I never want to see your face again."

"I can't believe it!" Hydron's fear turned into rage. "I lost to that guy! That I lost to a mere underling! A servant!"

_He's gonna pay!_ He swore.

"What the... "Volt gaped when a sphere was rolled in front of him and a portal manifested. "What's this?" he demanded when he started sinking into the vortex. "What's...."

"I sentence you to an eternity, Volt, in the far reaches of the dimension." Hydron smirked.

"Worthless scrum!" Volt growled and grabbed onto Hydron's ankle. "Let's take this trip together. What do you say, Hydron?"

"Let go of me now!" Hydron demanded.

"If I go then, you go!" Volt proceeded to drag Hydron with him.

"I mean it!" Hydron kicked Volt's wrist. "Let go! Let go! I said, let go!"

"This isn't over, Hydron." Volt swore as he sank into the portal, after being forced to release Hydron who then climbed to safety. "I promise you, one day, you'll pay for all the pain in this region, brought upon the innocents of the world."

"Silence!" Hydron barked. "Enjoy your suffering!"

"I did it!" he guffawed after the portal vanished. "I won! I beat him! I always win!"

* * *

At the Dimensional Gates...

"Another one, I see." the Guardian of the Gates smiled.

"What do you intend to do, My Lady?" Gus asked.

Sailor Vortex looked at her apprentice.

"Bringing all the pieces of the puzzle together." she replied and raised her Dimensional Staff.

"By the power that has been vested to me by Asha, the Creator," she chanted, the orb on the Staff burning a bright purple. "I defuse the portal and bring forth the warrior within!"

In a flash, Volt was transported from the vortex and into the Dimensional Realm.

* * *

On Earth, in the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Ability activate!" Dan called. "'JetKor'! Kick it!"

Everyone looked on stunned as Drago defeated Akwimos with one shot.

"Success!" Keith/Spectra declared.

"Looks like Drago's Battle Gear will be the Jetkor!" Marucho stated.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"So, you took care of that traitor for me." Dark Serenity noted after Hydron reported back. "Good work."

"He put up a bit of a fight," Hydron admitted. "But it was not bug deal, Serenity-sama."

"This is a lesson to you all." Dark Serenity looked at the rest of the Vestals. "Cross me and you will pay, dearly. No matter who you are, friend, enemy or allies. I will show no mercy. And your suffering shall be legendary throughout all the dimensions!"

* * *

On Earth, in Marucho's rooftop rose garden...

"It has finally begun." Eva, in her Caelumus form, remarked at the sky.

"So, it has." Shalassa, her Guardian Dragon of Water, agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	48. Payback

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 46 goes up, this is Chapter 47. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 47: Payback

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Rate of synchronization of each segment has dropped from 50% to 48%." the chief technician reported. "Simulation though, has been lost."

"Blast!" Professor Clay cursed.

"More problems, Clay?" Zenoheld asked. "Should I looking for a replacement for you?"

"No problem, sir." Professor Clay replied. "We're very close to completion here. I beg of you for a little more patience while we finalize the analysis of the Battle Gear DNA."

"Such a slowpoke." Hydron scoffed.

"Enough stalling!" Zenoheld barked. "Serenity-sama wants the Battle Brawlers and their Pillar destroyed."

"About the Brawlers, sir." Professor Clay started.

"What is it?" Zenoheld growled.

"I have received intelligence that Spectra has joined forces with the Battle Brawlers and they have finished analyzing the DNA code and the Battle Gear data."

"What's that?" Zenoheld frowned.

"If we had this information at our disposal, it'll allow me to complete the alternative in a much shorter time." Professor Clay added.

"I see." Zenoheld smirked. "Mylene."

"Sire?" Mylene asked.

"You are to perform and retrieve this data that Professor Clay is talking about." Zenoheld gave the order. "Return it to me, or don't return at all."

"As you command, sir." Mylene replied.

* * *

On Earth...

"A toast, to Drago's new Battle Gear." Dan declared.

"Cheers!" the group toasted.

"I'm telling you, Drago." Dan looked at his partner. "That stuff is the coolest. And we also own a very big thanks, to Keith and Marucho."

"Mira's so happy." Wilda remarked.

"Can you blame her?" Nemus asked. "She finally has her brother back and working alongside of her."

"Dinner's ready!" Runo sang.

"If you're hungry, come and get it." Julie beamed.

"Best day ever!" Dan whooped.

"Auntie Runo, he _will_ grow up eventually, right?" Mavelle death-panned.

"I'm crossing my fingers on this one." Runo chuckled.

"Hey, I resent that!" Dan protested, causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

Lync was pacing along the corridor as he recalled what Dark Serenity told them.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Time to make those involved with the destruction of the BT System pay for their crimes." Dark Serenity declared. "With the powers of Professor Clay's alternative weapon system."_

"_Alternative?" Mylene echoed._

"_Once it's completed, we'll harness enough power to destroy Vestal and Earth." Dark Serenity announced. "We'll be able to annihilate every living thing that dares to oppose me! We will be unstoppable!"_

* * *

"If we destroy Earth..." Lync mused, remembering Alice's slap. "I guess that would mean that... she's a goner."

Decided, he slipped into the room where the Alternative's data system was held.

"So, this is the data for Clay's precious Alternative System." he noted, as the blueprints came up.

Inserting a memory chip, he proceeded to download the data.

"Can I help you?" Professor Clay's sudden appearance stunned the Ventus Vexo.

"Are you really going through with creating this Alternative thing?" Lync asked, trying to bide for time.

"Of course I am." Professor Clay replied.

"Even though it destroys entire worlds?" Lync pressed. "Don't you care about all the people you'll be wiping out? What about Mira and Keith? Level with me, professor. You don't really want to do this, do you? I mean what parent would put their kids in harms' way? You know, there is another option here. A way out that Serenity and Zenoheld would never know about. You can build the self-destruct virus in the system's software."

"You are saying that I should commit treason?" Professor Clay growled.

"I'm just saying you have the chance to do the right thing." Lync shrugged, after retrieving his memory chip. "I know you want to."

"Let me give you a friendly piece of advice, Lync." Professor Clay warned. "If the Messiah even suspects that you betrayed her, what happened to Volt would look like child's play, compared to your fate."

"I'm kidding." Lync remarked. "Relax. Learn to take a joke."

"He thinks I'm dumb." he chuckled, once the door slid shut. "We'll see."

"Lync." Mylene snapped. "What do you think you're doing over here? You should be getting ready to go. We've been dispatched to fight the Brawlers."

"You didn't hear the update?" Lync replied. "I've been reassigned to help Professor Clay with his work."

"What?" Mylene demanded.

"He needs help getting his Alternative thing going, and he's specifically requested me." Lync supplied. "How can I say no?"

"Something stinks here." Mylene noted.

"Excuse me, Professor Clay." she stepped into the control room. "But I..."

"What?" Professor Clay barked, once he checked the mainframe Lync just accessed. "Someone's made an unauthorized copy of the Alternative data."

"What?" Mylene gasped.

"Lync." Professor Clay growled.

"Oh no!" Mylene immediately went off to find the Venus Vexo.

"To Earth, Moscow." Lync instructed the teleport system.

"You brat." Mylene came too late when Lync vanished from sight.

"King Zenoheld." she wasted on time in reporting. "Lync's heading to Earth and I believe he has a copy of the Alternative data with him."

"What?" Dark Serenity barked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, madam." Mylene replied. "The transporter logs confirmed it."

"Hydron." Zenoheld growled.

"Father?" Hydron replied.

"If the Brawlers get their hands on that data..." Dark Serenity hissed.

"Enough said." Hydron bowed and took off after Lync.

"What a fool." Mylene muttered.

* * *

On Earth...

Alice gave her stew a taste and smiled as she walked off.

"Heavenly." Lync took a deep breath. "Not just pretty, but a good cook. I wonder if I surprised her, for sure, it would totally blow her mind to see me. Okay, here goes. I hope she's still not mad at me, for lying to her."

"On second thought," he stopped in his tracks. "Maybe I shouldn't. I bet she is still mad."

"Well, well, well." Hydron snorted. "Fancy seeing you here, Lync. You get lost on your way to Professor Clay's lab?"

"Something like that." Lync replied.

"Lync, what were you thinking?" Hydron pressed. "I gave you a second chance after you betrayed me and teamed up with Spectra. But now, you betrayed our Messiah and that, is unforgivable. Now, hand over the Alternative data you stole."

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about." Lync snapped.

"Your friend, Volt, made the mistake of trying my patience, you know?" Hydron reminded.

"I'm serious." Lync insisted. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"Just to be safe, I'll eradicate any trace of the data." Hydron swore. "By eradicating you."

"I see." he noticed Lync's glance at Alice. "You're acting like a fool because of that girl."

"You leave Alice alone!" Lync demanded.

"Alice is such a pretty name." Hydron mocked. "It's a shame, really. She'll be turned dust like everything else when the Alternative is finally finished."

"You're wrong." Lync corrected. "You'll the one to be dust."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the former teammates chorused.

"Gate Card, open!" Lync started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Ventus Aluse!"

"Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!" Hydron tossed Dryoid in. "Rise Subterra Dryoid. Ability activate! 'Murasame Blade'!"

"Gate Card, open!" Lync countered. "Ventus Reactor!"

"Catch me if you can, Hydron." he mocked after a whirlwind blew Aluse sky-high.

"Here I come. Hydron retorted. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Shoo Dragonfly'!"

"Ability activate!" Lync countered. "'Sky Impact'!"

"You talk a big game, Lync." Hydron mocked. "But your skills are pretty weak, you know? Even worse is,, you're too dumb when you're outmatched."

"Outmatched?" Lync echoed. "Who me? Wrong again. That may be sure at one time, but things have changed."

"Do you see what I'm talking about?" he smirked, after Aluse blasted an energy shot at Dryoid. "Pay close attention."

"Hydron 'Life Force', 40%." the mechanical voice droned after Dryoid was defeated by the second energy blast.

"This is the part where you run away with your tail between your legs." Lync added.

"I won't be chased away by scum like you." Hydron growled. "Gate Card, set. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!" Lync tossed Aluse in. "Ability activate! 'Dora Cannon'!"

"Ability activate!" Hydron countered. "'Murasame Blade'!"

"Hit him hard, Aluse!" Lync called as Aluse continued blasting at Dryoid who was blocking each energy attack with his blade.

_That was close._ Lync mused as one of the reflected blasts nearly hit the house. _I have to be careful not to destroy the home I tried to protect._

"Head for the sky, Aluse." he instructed. "Up, up and away!"

"You might think that bird's eye view gives you the advantage." Hydron mocked. "But it's just another foolish move. You see, Lync, all you've done is expose Aluse's weakness."

"What are you talking about?" Lync demanded.

"Well now." Hydron chided. "As you know, Aluse's greatest strength is in aerial combat."

"No kidding, so what?" Lync snapped.

"When it comes to flying and aerial maneuvers, Aluse is unequaled." Hydron explained. "He's a mechanical masterpiece. But what do you think would happen if we took him out of his element, then clip his wings, so to speak?"

"You would never do it." Lync gaped.

"In a ground combat situation like this, it'll be pretty much useless, a lame duck." Hydron smirked. "Gate Card, open! Ground Pressure!"

"What?" Lync gaped when Aluse came falling downwards.

"Gravity is about to become his worst enemy." Hydron mocked. "That one looked like it really hurt. Fusion ability activate! 'Shoo Dragonfly'! Destroy them, Dryoid!"

With a stab to his head, Aluse was soundly defeated.

"Lync 'Life Force', 40%." the mechanical voice droned.

"I told you before, kid." Hydron taunted. "You're punching above your weight-class."

"We'll see." Lync retorted. "I'm not done yet. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"I like your fire." Hydron remarked. "But it's no use, I'm afraid. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Ability activate!" Lync started. "'Thunder Stripper'!"

"Not so fast." Hydron countered. "Ability activate! 'Murasame Blade'!"

"Dryoid, go for the underbelly!" he barked.

"Ability activate"! Lync countered. " 'Drive Storm'!"

"Unreal." Hydron remarked. "You never learn, do you? Ability activate! 'Mars Shield'! Fusion ability activate! 'Shoo Dragonfly'!"

"Oh no, Aluse!" Lync gaped when Dryoid stabbed into Aluse's stomach, causing the mechanical Bakugan to fall downwards.

"What's wrong, Lync?" Hydron chuckled "Tired of seeing your precious little Aluse get dropped like a sack of potatoes?"

"I'm not giving up." Lync snapped. "This is bigger than you and me, way bigger."

"What are you talking about?" Hydron pressed.

"You see, long time ago, I was really mean to someone who is nothing but nice to me." Lync admitted. "And now, I want to make it right."

"Make it right?" Hydron echoed. "What do you care? You're Vexos, remember?"

"Not anymore, I'm not, Hydron." Lync shook his head. "I can't do the things Zenoheld wants us to. It's not right, so it's time for em to move on."

"I think," he looked over at the house. "This is where I belong now."

"Belong here?" Hydron mocked. "I've got news for you, Lync. You don't belong anywhere because no one wants you, because you're a loser and no one wants to hang with a loser. Least of all, a pretty girl like Alice."

"You sure you're not talking about yourself, Hydron?" Lync taunted.

"What's that?" Hydron growled.

"Eliminating Volt and then coming after me." Lync replied. "You only did that because you're desperate for the Dark Messiah's approval. You only approved of the Alternative System, because it gives you a chance to remove Shun Kazami, the one major thorn by your side. You think that by eliminating him, the Pillar will be yours. Well, newsflash, she'll never be yours!"

"Be quiet!" Hydron barked. "You don't know anything, so shut your loser mouth!"

"Hit a nerve?" Lync mocked.

"Keep it up and you'll be sorry." Hydron warned.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Lync shrugged. "No more talking, back to brawling. Ability activate! 'Mega Bind'!"

"Dryoid!" Hydron growled when Dryoid dodged the attack.

"He dodged it?" Lync exclaimed.

"Listen up, Lync." Hydron barked. "If I can't leave the Vexos, then why should you be allowed to? I have no choice, so neither do you! Fusion ability activate! 'Geki Dust Barrier'! Fusion ability activate! 'Restu Lightning'!"

"No way!" Lync gasped.

"The only place that you belong is the bottom of my shoe." Hydron retorted.

Lync 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned after Dryoid's sword slash caused Aluse to explode.

"I lost." Lync muttered on the ground.

"Last chance." Hydron prodded. "Give me back the Alternative data."

"Just kidding." he shrugged. "I don't really care about that anymore. What I do care about is making you disappear."

With that, he activated the dimension portal orb and tossed it to the ground before Lync.

"Are you scared, Lync?" he mocked at the sinking Venus Brawler. "Should be."

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to make things right between us._ Lync took one last look at the house.

"So long, Lync." Hydron taunted and burst out laughing.

Lync removed his left glove and tossed it at the triumphant Hydron who dodged the throw.

Still laughing, Hydron teleported back to the Mother Palace.

With his un-gloved hand in a thumbs-up, Lync sank into the portal.

* * *

At the Dimensional Gates...

"And another bites the dust." Sailor Vortex remarked.

"Diffusion!" Gus cast the energy dispelling spell.

"Thank you, Gus." Sailor Vortex nodded and raised her Staff.

"By the power that has been vested to me by Asha, the Creator," she chanted, the orb on the Staff burning a bright purple. "I bring forth the Sylath's warrior from within!"

In a flash, Lync was transported from the vortex and into the Dimensional Realm.

* * *

On Earth...

"Delicious." Alice remarked, after she was freed from the time-freeze. "I need to find grandfather so that he could try some."

"I'd better take some to Klaus too." she added, with a slight blush.

"What happened here?" she gaped at the demolished front-yard, before she noticed Lync's discarded glove.

"What's this?" she picked up the glove and the memory card fell out.

"A memory card?" she blinked, picking up the memory card.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"The traitor, Lync, and his stolen copy of the Alternative data have been disposed off." Hydron reported. "He won't cause us anymore trouble."

"I see." Zenoheld nodded.

"Is that all?" he frowned.

"What do you want?" Dark Serenity barked. "A pat on the head? Can't you see I'm bust here? Get out of my sight and quit disturbing me!"

* * *

On Earth...

"Alice, where exactly did you find this data?" Doctor Micheal asked.

"Why?" Alice blinked. "What's wrong?"

"This is Vestal technology." Doctor Micheal replied.

_That must mean that the destruction outside was caused by a battle._ Alice realized. _Then this glove must have belong to..._

"Alice, we have to contact Dan and the others immediately." Doctor Micheal urged. "They need to see this."

"Yes, of course." Alice agreed.

* * *

In Marucho's house...

"This is the raw data and blueprint for Professor Clay's Alternative." Keith supplied after Doctor Micheal showed the group the data.

"Alternative?" Eva echoed.

"What's that, Keith?" Dan asked.

"It's a lethal weapon that can destroy entire galaxies and the lives within." Keith replied.

"You're kidding." Drago gaped.

"They must be making this thing right now." Dan realized.

"Father..." Mira muttered.

"How did you get this?" Keith asked Alice.

"Lync left it behind for me to find." Alice replied.

"Lync?" Keith echoed.

"Yes." Alice replied. "But I don't think he's..."

"I see." Keith realized her implication.

"This data suggests that it's unfinished." Eva voiced.

"But they're definitely well on their way." Marucho agreed with his cousin.

"So then..." Runo started.

"We're still safe." Julie beamed.

"Not for long." Eva corrected.

"It looks in order to finish the Alternative, they need the DNA code and Battle Gear data that we have in out possession." Keith added.

"That means the Vexos will be coming for it, and probably soon." Dan noted. "Is that right?"

"That is correct." Keith nodded.

"Then, we'll be waiting for them." Dan decided.

"Dan..." Runo muttered.

"These guys just never learn." Dan was determined. "We're ready. What do you say, Drago?"

"I'm ready." Drago nodded.

"We're all ready, Dan." Marucho supplied.

"With a knuckle-sandwich." Ace nodded.

"Losing is absolutely not an option, Dan." Eva cautioned.

"Trust me, Eva." Dan assured. "It never has been."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	49. Dark Serenity Acts

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 48 goes up, this is Chapter 48. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And since my subscriber over at Youtube got suspended, episode 48 is unavailable. So, I've decided to make this a Senshi battle chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 48: Dark Serenity Acts

* * *

On Earth...

"Princess." Shalassa unfurled herself, looking at her mistress in question.

"I'm okay, Shalassa." Eva assured.

"Then, may I ask why are you in the music hall?" Shalassa asked.

"I think, a memory of my past life came to me last night." Eva replied softly as she sat by the standing harp. "Somehow, I _know_ doing this will unravel the missing details."

Closing her eyes, she let her fingers trailed past the strings before she began to listen to her heart, the familiar music washing over her and her hands began to move of their own accord over the strings of the harp, as if they already knew what to play and had thousands of time before. And then, she began to remember.

* * *

"_Do you mind if I join you?" Seito gestured towards the grand piano sharing the practice area with the harp._

_Amiee's hand paused and she looked up. "Um… no. Of course not. Is there anything in particular you'd like to play?"_

_He smiled, "My sweet Amiee, do you realize that this is the first time that you've spoken to me without blushing or blinking?"_

"_I… is it? I … um…" Amiee stammered._

"_Well, it was." The Wind Knight chuckled softly, before handing her some paper._

"_Um… what is this?" She looked to the paper, before noticing that it was a score, hand written. _

"_Ode for a Nymph." His voice was rather hesitant in a way that she had never heard before. They had spent some time together, but the god always been confident. However, this was the first time that she thought that his flirting was actually sincere._

"_Did you… compose this?" Amiee inquired, uncertainly._

_The young Uranian noble nodded, "I did. For you."_

_She smiled, "I'd love to play it."_

_Suddenly they were playing the piece flawlessly for the entire court. As they finished, Seito and her shared a moment, smiling at each other, before standing together. The moved to the center of the stage, joined hands, and bowed to the applause, completely missing the fuming Princess Serenity in the audience._

_After a minute or two applause, Amiee led him off the stage, blushing furiously. _

_Seito smiled, "I've never seen you so happy at a ball before. I think everyone' s seeing the real Amiee now, not just Princess Amiee of Mercury, Guardian of Princess Serenity, and arguably smartest person ever."_

_Amiee managed a laugh, "A bit over the top on that last part, don't you think?"_

_He shook his head, "Not at all, love. Come, dance with me."_

_Then there was splashing as the scene changed again. She was swimming, cutting gracefully in the water, and Seito was trying to keep up, trying to catch her actually, but water was her natural element, and the Lord of the Winds did not stand a chance. _

_She giggled as she surfaced from the water. "I' m over here, Wind Rider!" She could not help but giggle harder as he spluttered, turning around. _

"_I give up. You're right. I'm no match for you in water." He held up his hands in surrender. _

_With a laugh she swam over to him, and gently wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm. I'm glad you finally realized that. So… I think I get to claim my forfeit now…" She kissed him._

* * *

The music ended and Eva blinked.

_What was that?_ She wondered.

"Ode For A Nymph. I wrote that for you." Shun removed himself from the hall's door and walked over to her, almost chuckling at her confused expression.

"Has it been that long or have I changed that much?" the golden-eyed teen teased, as he returned to his former incarnation.

"Seito?" Eva gasped in shock. "But how? Serenity…"

"Killed me?" Seito finished her sentence.

"We're two halves of a soul, love." The Wind Lord kissed her. "Not even the all-powerful Ginzuishou could separate us. When you unleashed the 'Purity Gem's power, it not only unsealed your memory, you also unburied my reincarnation's memory. Just as your soul was never divided, neither was mine."

Eva chuckled, wrapping her arms around him, "Shun. You talk too much." For the first time, Eva was the one to initiate the kiss.

It took Shun a moment to realize that his shy little angel was kissing him, and less than a moment after that to kiss her back.

When they broke apart, Shun blinked at her. "Eva?"

She giggled, "I don't usually act like that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I liked it, E. But that's not what I was talking about." He gently grabbed her hand and pulled over to a mirror. "Look at yourself, Eva. Look closely."

At first, Eva did not see what he was talking about. "I see me, Shun. I don't quite understand what it is that you're seeing. What?"

"Look at your eyes, Eva. Take a moment and look at your eyes. Really look at them."

"Oook…" Eva shook her head for a moment and then did what Shun asked. It took her a moment before she realized that her eyes did look different. They were lighter, with flecks in them. "That's… that's weird. Blue eyes don't get gold flecks. My eyes have never had gold flecks before… Shun, what's wrong with Marucho's mirror?"

"E, it's not Marucho's mirror. It's your eyes."

She shook her head, "That's not possible. It doesn't make sense."

He raised an eyebrow, "Eva, you're… I can't believe that I'm about to say this… you're not thinking logically. Think for just a moment."

"You… when your soul was made whole, you remembered everything. And you looked different, just enough…" She blinked. "Do you think…"

He grinned, "I think that we probably need someone a little more sensitive to the soul than us, but I think it's a working hypothesis. Mmm… how much did you used to remember about the Silver Millennium?"

She shook her head, "Snatches. Impressions. Feelings. A few concrete memories."

"So… you would probably not remember the Duke from Mars?"

"Itak; Dan's elder cousin? The idiot who thought that we were destined to be together. Actually thought that he was smarter than me. If I remember, he challenged you to a duel to prove that he was better for me than you were. You soundly defeated him, and then spared his life."

Shun raised an eyebrow at her.

Eva blinked, "Why do I remember that?"

"I'm not the soul expert, Eva. But I think you know the answer to that question."

* * *

In her throne room...

Dark Serenity scowled at the tender scene her crystal ball presented. With a flick of her fingers, she produced a card. A crystalline female youma appeared before her. "Serenity-sama, what are your orders?"

"Go to Wellington and drain as much energy as you can. And if the Senshi show up, destroy them." Serenity said.

"I'll be glad to..." Hyouga said and vanished.

* * *

On Earth...

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Eva." Kato voiced over the intercom. "But another one of the creatures you ladies like to get kicked by showed up on radar. Miss Julie is already on the scene."

"Can't give us a break, can they?" Eva muttered.

"Duty calls, huh?" Shun noted.

"Unfortunately." Eva sighed and produced her 'Eternal' pen. "Mercury Eternal Power!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hyouga was calmly draining the humans within a store. "They are sure taking their time..." She noted as she drained a black haired girl.

"Wait no more." Twilight Terra said, leaping into the store.

"Was about time..." Hyouga muttered.

"Let's beat the icewoman." Twilight Magellan said. "Leave her to me. Crescent Barrage!"

A massive shower of light energy washed over Hyouga, the ice youma barely managed to hold back the energy storm and frowned, "Sorry, but I can't stay and play with you. However, I'll leave some of my friends to entertain you." She shot several ice beams to the ground and a half dozen plant-like youma appeared.

"Six youma..." Magellan muttered.

"And they look like Venus flytraps." Terra noted.

"I hope it's just a coincidence." Magellan muttered. "Crescent Barrage!" The attack tore through one of the youma, vaporizing them. Hyouga charged at her. Magellan screeched and took off running.

Terra sighed and rose her hand, "Vine Whip!" A brown vine shot out from her outstretched arms, entangling itself around Hyouga and immobilizing her.

"Hope I'm not too late." Eternal Mercury grinned as she arrived on scene.

"Nah, we're just warming up." Terra replied.

"And I have see you two have things under wraps." Mercury joked, noticing the trapped youma.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Magellan muttered, panting as she dashed back. "Just heal her already."

Mercury nodded and summoned her scepter.

"Healing Escalation!" she called forth the purification spell.

"Refresh!" Hyouga wailed as she was purified.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	50. Mylene's Meltdown

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 48 goes up, this is Chapter 49. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 49: Mylene's Meltdown

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"Lync's betrayal has caused us precious time." Dark Serenity declared. "We need the Battle Gear data and the DNA code in order to finish the Alternative Weapon System. You must secure this immediately so that I will fulfill my destiny."

"I can get the data that you desire, Serenity-sama." Mylene reported. "I know where the Brawlers are hiding."

"Do it than." Dark Serenity gave the order.

"And try not to mess it up, Mylene." Hydron warned. "Otherwise, I'd be forced to deal with you, just like I did to Lync and Volt."

"Your threats don't frighten me, little boy." Mylene retorted.

_Not at all._ she determined in front of the transporter. _I have my own reasons for accepting this mission. I'm doing this for myself and no one else._

"Shadow?" she looked at the Darkus Vexo beside her.

"Waiting for a little backup on your trip, Mylene?" Shadow grinned.

"I guess." Mylene remarked. "Just try not to get in my way."

"Like I ever do." Shadow shrugged as they stepped into the portal.

"Let's go." Mylene snapped.

* * *

On Earth...

Shadow and Mylene landed on the hall of Marucho's house.

"So this is where those Brawlers geeks live in?" Shadow asked. "I think I can handle this."

"Something is definitely not right here." Mylene noted. "Getting in this place is way too easy. Just keep your guard up. You'd never know, this could be a trap."

"Relax, you're paranoid." Shadow shrugged. "They're probably just out."

With that, they separated.

"Seriously, who lives in a place like this?" Shadow fumed in the fountain hall, after burgling into the various rooms. "How much room does one little runt need?"

"Nice dance moves, pal." Dan voiced.

"Mind your own business." Shadow retorted. "Who said that?"

"That would be me, fancy feet." Dan showed himself, followed by Shun, Runo, Eva and Keith.

"Although it was pretty entertaining seeing you apologize to a panda." Eva quipped.

"Man..." Shadow whined, finding himself cornered.

* * *

"I knew it was a trap." Mylene hissed, dodging a net thrown at her in the exercise hall.

"Give it up, Mylene." Marucho warned, the rest of the group poised to attack. "You've got nowhere to go."

"Make it easy on yourself." Elfin agreed.

"Did you think we'd do nothing while you try to get your awful Alternative Machine going?" Preyas added.

"He's right." Marucho nodded.

"What did you say?" Mylene demanded.

"Your buddy, Lync, left behind a clue that told us all about it." Baron supplied.

"That imbecile Hydron." Mylene growled.

"There's no point in trying to deny it." Percival warned.

"Now, put your hands on your head." Ace ordered.

"Sorry, can't do it." Mylene flailed her whip at the group.

The group split apart and Baron shot his web gun at Mylene who slashed it into half.

"Nice try." Mylene snorted as Ace and Mira fired their web guns, slicing the nets apart. "You won't take me."

"Wrong again." Marucho retorted, pushing the red button on his remote control and trapping Mylene in a cage.

"You were saying?" Julie joked.

"Why are you doing this?" Mira asked.

"What?" Mylene snapped.

"First, you enslave the Bakugan, then you try to wipe them out." Mira listed. "And now you want to destroy the whole universe."

"You've got nerve lecturing me, considering who your father is." Mylene snorted.

"Mira, watch out!" Wilda warned when Mylene slid a card into her gauntlet. A laser sword emerged from Mylene's gauntlet and she sliced her way out.

* * *

"Dan, are you okay?" Drago asked after Dan was knocked into a statue.

"Oh yeah." Shadow taunted, landing on the fountain. "You guys are so cocky. We might be outnumbered, but we're never outgunned.

"Shadow Kick!" Shadow leapt up and drop-kicked Dan.

"You left yourself open!" Runo retorted." Light Whip!" she tossed her light-attuned chain at Shadow, wrapping it around his ankle.

"Shabon Stun!" Eva released her paralyzing spell via an uppercut as Runo tugged the Darkus Vexo over, sending him crashing into the fountain.

"Nice one, Eva." Runo high-fived her fellow senshi.

"Hey, it's only a Level One spell." Eva shrugged. "Though someone's been watching _way_ too much Captain Falcon." she grinned.

"Give it up, Shadow." Shun advised.

"There's no escape." Dan added.

* * *

"You're not calling the shots here." Mylene poised the blade against Mira's throat as she arrived in the fountain hall. "Now, for the last time, hand over the Battle Gear data and DNA code."

"Forget it Mylene." Ace growled.

"We're not doing to help you finish your weapon." Baron retorted. "We have to protect the universe."

The two Mercury cousins gave each other a silent nod.

"Shabon..." Eva and Marucho chorused.

"Spray/Mist!" the area was immediately shrouded in a thick fog.

"Runo, Julie, Alpha Maneuver!" Eva gave the order. "Mira, duck!"

"Understood!" the three girls replied, with Mira ducking out of the way when Mylene's attention was diverted.

"Light Whip!" Runo released her chain at Mylene.

"Vine Whip!" Julie tossed her earth tendril at Mylene's other side.

"Ha!" Mylene swatted both elemental whips away with her sword. "And you, my dear, are an even better hostage." she grinned at Eva who had readied her 'Stun' spell.

"Uh oh..." Eva muttered when Mylene grabbed her.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about protecting your precious Pillar here." Mylene threatened as the fog lifted. "You got that, guys?"

"You win." Keith relented. "Don't hurt her. I'll give you the data."

"You can't." Shun protested.

* * *

"Keep smiling, Shadow Prove." Shun growled as Keith led the data control room.

"Shun, calm down." Runo told the Ventus Brawler.

"I can't believe Keith gave in so quickly." Baron noted. "Without putting up a fight."

"It's hard to be tough when there's a laser at the Messiah's throat." Ace remarked.

"Quit your yapping back there." Shadow smirked. "I'd hate for Mylene to get distracted and _accidentally_ trip, Eva might lose her head, you know."

"Oh dear me." Kato blinked from the main control room.

"When did you become so weak, Spectra?" Mylene retorted as the group descended in the elevator. "In the old days, you won't have battle an eye at a hostage, Light Messiah or not."

"His name is Keith now." Mira defended. "My brother isn't the same person you used to know."

"We used to be..." Mylene tightened her grip on Eva as she tried to find the correct word. "Like-minded, Spectra. We had the same desire for power. What happened?"

"I guess I came to a realization." Keith replied.

"What?" Mylene frowned.

"I recognize that I was being vain and foolish." Keith replied. "Just like you are now."

"Keith, watch out!" Mira gasped when Mylene pointed her sword at him.

"Easy Mylene." Shadow stepped in. "Take a chill pill. We still need him to show us where the data is."

"Patience, kids." Keith remarked. "We're almost there."

"He's heading to..." Marucho blinked.

"What is it, Marucho?" Preyas urged.

"End of the line, blondie." Shadow taunted as the elevator reached its destination.

"We can take this clown." Helios growled.

"Be patient, Helios and just calm down." Keith told his partner.

"This isn't a battlefield, you know." Eva gave her cousin a side-glance, knowing where Keith's thought pattern had gone.

"This is taking way too long." Shadow whined. "Move it."

"Battlefield?" Marucho echoed. "Hold on you two, I'm reading your mail!"

"This is where you're keeping the data?" Mylene asked as the four stood on the VR transporter.

"Just looks like a big empty room to me." Shadow shrugged. "Better not be messing with us there, pal."

"He won't do that." Eva assured.

* * *

"Ready Kato?" Marucho inquired in the VR control room.

"On your command, Master Marucho." Kato replied.

"Battlefield, activate!" Marucho declared.

"Activating emergency sequence." the technician reported.

* * *

"What the..." Shadow gaped at the VR transporter activated.

"Why you!" Mylene growled as Keith and Eva exchanged a knowing smirk.

* * *

"What, where are we?" Mylene demanded as they were transported in the the Bakugan Inter-Space.

"Enough, Spectra!" Shadow snapped. "Get us out of here, right now! Do you hear me? Right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that." Keith replied. "I have no control from inside this realm."

"Say what?" Shadow retorted.

"Is this a Virtual Reality?" Mylene realized.

"That's exactly right." Marucho's voice echoed. "You're now inside Bakugan Inter-Space, a virtual reality environment, created specifically for Bakugan battles. You're in my world now, so get ready to brawl."

* * *

"I love it." Dan grinned as the rest of the group viewed the ongoings in the command room. "Keith is the master of fake-out. He even had me fooled."

"Very impressive indeed." Drago agreed.

"It isn't that hard to fool you, Dan." Runo quipped.

"Hey!" Dan protested. "Let's not get personal."

* * *

"Listen guys." Eva reasoned. "We don't have to fight. What if you switch sides and join us? You have to realize that Serenity's plan is crazy and downright evil."

"Just put a sock in it." Shadow retorted. "We may be stuck in here, but I'm not going to listen to this..."

"But I..." Eva protested.

"No more critter-chatter." Shadow smirked. "If you say we have to battle, then bring it punks. Let's get it on."

"And just to make things more interesting," Mylene proposed. "Why not put a little wager on things?"

"What did she say?" Shun snapped.

"Win the battle and we'll leave the Vexos and join you." Mylene replied.

"Don't get too excited." Shadow warned. "There's no way we're going to lose."

"Okay then." Keith produced his mask. "Spectra is now ready."

"Let's do this, Keith." Eva nodded, going into battle-mode.

"But you don't have a gauntlet." Spectra pointed out.

"Don't need one." Eva grinned." Just shut up and activate the field."

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the three chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Shadow started. "Darkus MAC Spider. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!' Spectra tossed Helios in. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Pyrus Helios MK 2!"

"You know something." Shadow noted. "I never did like you, Spectra. And I'm going to show you just how much."

"You'll have to do better than sticks and stones, Shadow Prove." Spectra retorted.

"Stop it!" Shadow snapped. "Gate Card open! 'Fantasam'! Time to feel burnt, Helios. You want it regular or extra crispy?"

"Keith!" Eva gaped.

"He can't help you now, little girl." Mylene mocked. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Aquos Macubass!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Eva brought Shalassa out. " Bakugan, stand! Ascend Aquos Shalassa!"

"Ability activate!" Mylene called. "'ABSIDS'!"

" Ability activate!" Eva produced a glowing card in her palm. "'Ice Blast'!"

"What the..." Mylene gaped Shalassa charged up a hyper-powered ice ball and tossed it at Macubass' mini-pods, freezing every single one of them.

"'Ice Blast' is an ability card unique to Shalassa and it nullifies your ability." Eva supplied. "And as you can see," she pointed to the demolished mini-pods. "That's the end result."

"Say hello to my eight-legged friend, 'Spider Cannon'." Shadow grinned.

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Ability Card, activate!" Spectra declared. "'Farbus RX'!"

"Now that's what I call a one-hit wonder." Shadow smirked.

"Deleting field damage done by the 'Fantasam' Gate Card and 'Spacial Transformation Phenomena'." the mechanical voice declared.

"Oh no!" Shadow gaped when his Gate Card was, too, shattered. "What the..."

"Repairing 38% body damage sustained by 'Spider Cannon'." the mechanical voice continued. "Adjusting for 27% loss of power."

"'Farbus RX' nullifies your Gate Card." Spectra explained. "And also nullifies the opponent's ability card for a limited time. Like that!"

"Are you serious?" Shadow gaped in shock as Helios came out unscathed. "Look, he doesn't even have a single scratch on him. What kind of freak are you?"

"Ability activate!" Mylene shouted. " 'ABSIDS TR 2'!"

"What the..." she gaped when her ability was not activated. "Why didn't my ability activate?"

"Oops, guess I forgot to tell you this." Eva quipped mischievously. "'Ice Blast' has a second effect; it prevents you from activating a similar ability of the duration of the battle. In other words, your 'ABSIDS' and 'ABSIDS TR 2' have been rendered practically useless."

"What?" Mylene was shocked.

"Nice one, Shalassa." Eva nodded. "Can't believe this is our first battle."

"Agreed, Princess." Shalassa concurred.

"Who wants seconds?" Helios growled.

"Ability activate!" Shadow countered. "'Tarantula Needle'!"

"Ability activate!" he hurriedly activated another card when Helios was unaffected. " 'Blaster Needle'!"

"Is that all you've got?" Helios raised a hand to block the needle barrage.

"Ability activate!" Shadow panicked. "'Spider Net'!"

"You like that?" he taunted, as five nets covered Helios. "Ability activate! 'Mega Terror Impact'! Time to say good night."

"That kind of tickles." Helios remarked, destroying the nets with an energy blast.

"Now, Helios!" Spectra declared. "Ability activate! 'Blackout Cannon'!"

With that, Helios released a blast straight through MAC Spider's abdomen.

"My... spider..." Shadow gaped as MAC was totaled.

"Looks like your spider is as gutless as you are now." Helios remarked as MAC Spider exploded.

"You're a monster..." Shadow was shell-shocked.

"Shadow Prove 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Nice one, Shadow." Mylene growled.

"That's a sneak preview of what's coming your way." Shalassa remarked.

"Mylene, enough destruction." Eva reasoned. "Let's work together for a change."

"You don't understand." Mylene commented. "I'm not interested. I'm not doing this for Serenity. I'm a free agent now, you got that?"

"But why?" Eva pressed.

"Because loyalties change." Mylene replied. "Just look at Spectra. No more teams, I've decided the only one I can truly trust is myself."

"No, you're wrong." Eva corrected.

"Gate Card, open!" Mylene called. "Aquos Reactor! Ability activate! 'Tsunami Hydrier'!"

"Now that's just stupid." Eva remarked as Macubass dived into the water " Shalassa, why don't we show her what a _real_ tsunami is. Double Ability activate! 'Absolute Zero Freeze', plus 'Tsunami Glacier'!"

"NO!" Mylene exclaimed when Shalassa took advantage of her Gate Card's power up, charging up a massive ice wave. Her Gate Card was then frozen over, nullified and leaving Macubass high and dry.

"Looks like they have this all wrapped up." Spectra noted. "Helios!"

"Leave them in pieces." Helios told the Aquos Guardian before returning to Spectra.

"Don't worry, I promise." Shalassa replied.

"You honestly think you can take me down by yourself?" Mylene growled. "I thought Spectra was the arrogant one."

"You asked for this." Eva produced another card.

"Whatever, bring it." Mylene prepared to countered. "Big deal. You bore me. Ability activate! 'Saber Barracuda'!"

"This could go either way." Helios remarked as Eva activated a 'Aurora Shield' to block out the energy blade.

"Yes, I know." Spectra agreed.

* * *

"She's going to win." Shun stated. "I know it."

"I hope you're right." Ingram replied.

* * *

"I'm saving the best for last." Eva commented. "Fusion Ability activate! 'Ice Pulse Barrage'!"

"You Vexos and your mechanical Bakugan are a bane that has cursed the universe!" Shalassa declared, numerous ice balls surrounding her. "It's time you're taken down for good!"

"Now, Macubass!" Mylene called.

"We can do this, Shalassa." Eva told the Guardian Dragon the ice balls converging into a single ice beam and countering Macubass' attack. "Let's show them that good will always prevail!"

"Victory is ours!" Shalassa declared.

"I'm sick and tired of your talk, Eva!" Mylene retorted.

"Helios." Spectra started.

"Yes?" Helios asked.

"I think Eva just won it." Spectra replied as the ice beam punched through Macubass' attack and headed straight for the Aquos mechanical Bakugan.

"What the..." Mylene gaped when the ice beam washed over Macubass and freezing it in its wake, before exploding. "Oh no!"

"Mylene 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice droned.

"Just like I said." Shalassa declared. "In pieces!"

"How could I have lost?" Mylene was stunned. "I don't understand."

"Mylene." Spectra walked forward. "You were right, we used to have the same desires. We both coveted power. But I learned something from the Brawlers. It's that true power lies and friendship and teamwork."

"And you can be a part of that, if you want." Eva offered as Spectra removed his mask. "We're ready to welcome you in. Isn't that right, Keith?"

"Yes." Keith replied.

"Gee Keith, what a beautiful and touching speech that was." Mylene scoffed. "Unfortunately, it's made me want to fight you even more!"

"I failed my mission and I lost the battle." she produced a dimensional portal orb. "So I have to end this on my terms. Maybe that sounds like sour grapes to you, but I can live with that."

"Easy does it, tiger." Shadow closed his hand over hers.

"Just back off." Mylene retorted.

"Mylene, no!" Eva shouted a warning.

"Goodbye Spectra." Mylene grinned and activated the orb.

"What the..." she gaped when the device's energy fizzled.

"What's happening?" Shadow demanded.

* * *

"There's been a disruption in the space continuum." the technician reported. "Sensors are showing an internal gravitational shift and we're getting errors."

"Dan, what's wrong?" Runo asked.

"The ball that Mylene threw." Marucho supplied. "Somehow, it seems to open up a dimension portal that's causing the Bakugan Inter-Space to shut down on its self."

"It's no use." the technician hurried to salvage the situation. "We're unable to stablize the Inter-Space."

"Keith!" Shun shouted. "Eva!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Shadow demanded. "What did you do?"

"We're so screwed up, huh?" Eva remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	51. An Heir To Spare

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 49 goes up, this is Chapter 50. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 50: An Heir To Spare

* * *

"Now what?" Eva asked.

"The Bakugan Inter-Space... looks like it's collapsing on itself." Keith replied.

"But the 'Death Ball' is..." Mylene gasped. "Out of control."

* * *

Outside...

"What's happening in there?" Dan asked.

"It must have something to do with that weird sphere that Mylene threw down." Marucho replied. "It's causing some crazy dimensional distortion, and now the Bakugan Inter-Space is trying to swallow itself up."

"Then why are we standing around here talking?" Shun retorted. "We have to get Eva and Keith out."

* * *

Inside the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Eva, grab on!" Keith shouted as the ground crumbled.

"Thank you, Keith." Eva replied, allowing the Pyrus Brawler to pull her to safety.

"We're in trouble." she looked around.

* * *

Outside...

"Think fast, Marucho." Dan urged.

"If we don't get them out of there soon, we might lose them for good." Drago added.

"There's got to be something you can do." Baron pressed.

"If I activate the emergency shutdown, I can stop the distortion, but may trap Eva and Keith inside." Marucho went to work. "We'll just have to extract them first, just to be safe."

* * *

Inside the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Nice going." Shadow complained.

"I don't understand." Mylene remarked. "I've used the 'Death Ball' before. And it's never reacted this way. What kind of a place the Brawlers tricked us into entering?"

"I don't know." Shadow admitted.

"I knew Spectra gave in too easily." Mylene growled. "I should've seen it coming. He's mine!"

"Spectra!" she hollered, dashing towards the Pyrus Brawler, laser sword in hand.

"Eva, stand back." Keith warned, unsheathing a blade of his own.

"Keith, wait." Eva tried to stop him.

"You're mine!" Mylene declared.

"Here I am." Keith mocked.

"You're not going to defeat me like you did the others." Mylene swore as their blades met.

"Stop this." Keith reasoned. "None of us are going to survive if we don't work together."

"Eva, Keith." Marucho's voice came over.

"Marucho?" Eva blinked.

"The internal stability of the Inter-Space won't hold on much longer." Marucho informed. "I need to shut down the system, so we don't risk dimensional fluxes into our world. But first, we have to get you guys out."

"Let's go then." Keith agreed. "Eva."

* * *

Outside...

"Those guys are toast." Baron gaped. "They're not going to make it."

"Come on, Marucho." Dan urged. "Punch it."

"Almost there." Marucho replied. "Almost."

"What's taking so long?" Drago wondered.

* * *

Inside the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Grab hold." Eva reached out to Mylene.

"I'd rather die inside of here than own you my life." Mylene snorted.

"Spectra?" she blinked when Keith grabbed her wrist to prevent her from flying upwards. "Let me go."

"Just quit being so stubborn about this, Mylene." Keith chided. "There's no reason for you to give up."

"I choose death before dishonor." Mylene replied.

"Mylene, hang on." Eva tightened her hold on the Aquos Brawler's wrist as Keith's grip threatened to slip.

"Seriously?" Mylene echoed.

"Shadow Prove, come help us." Eva turned to the Darkus Vexo.

"Don't tell me what to do." Shadow retorted.

"Marucho..." Eva growled. "Hurry up."

* * *

Outside...

"Okay, prepare for emergency evac." Marucho stated.

* * *

Inside the Bakugan Inter-Space...

Just as the ground beneath them crumbled, Keith's and Eva's hold on Mylene loosened.

* * *

Outside...

"Transport system activate." Marucho pushed the button.

* * *

Inside the Bakugan Inter-Space...

"Mylene!" Keith shouted, Shadow grabbing Mylene's wrist, just as Marucho's transport activated.

"I'm sorry." Eva gaped as she and Keith vanished.

"No!" Mylene screamed as she was pulled into the vortex.

"So long, suckers." Shadow retorted as he was too, pulled in.

* * *

Outside...

"Eva." Shun stated, the rest of the group rushing in.

"You guys okay?" Dan asked.

"They're... gone." Eva held back her tears.

"I had her..." Keith added.

* * *

Inside the vortex...

"That was a really stupid thing to do." Mylene snapped.

"What can I say?" Shadow shrugged. "It's all the way more fun to travel to the ends of the dimension with my new best friend."

* * *

Outside...

"Mylene..." Mira blinked at the fizzled screen after the vortex closed in. "Shadow Prove."

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"What?" Professor Clay gaped. "Shadow Prove's and Mylene's signals have disappeared."

* * *

In Hydron's room...

"King Zenoheld requests your presence." one of the royal guards reported.

"Why?" Hydron asked. "What's the problem?"

* * *

In the throne room...

"The last of your teammates has disappeared." Dark Serenity informed.

"What?" Hydron exclaimed. "How?"

"I can only imagine that the Brawlers are behind it." Zenoheld mused. "No thanks to you."

"They must have been expecting our arrival." Dark Serenity supplied. "Which suggests they're either in possession of, or have knowledge of, the data you failed to destroy."

"Once again, you've failed me, Hydron." Zenoheld growled.

"Must have been Lync." Hydron realized.

"I don't think you understand how unhappy I am." Zenoheld retorted.

"Relax, this isn't my fault." Hydron soothed. "It was that traitor, Lync. But I'll take care of it."

"No more chances for you." Dark Serenity snarled. "You must learn that failure has consequences."

"Since my words have failed to inspire you," Zenoheld added, as his torture specialist entered the throne room. "Perhaps some time with the 'Agonizor' will give you the necessary motivation. I assure you your suffering will only be a fraction of what you've caused me."

"No!" Hydron wailed as the robot neared.

* * *

In Hydron's room...

"Father, but why?" he flopped onto his bed after the torture session.

"Time to fight back." Volt's voice droned in his mind.

"Volt?" Hydron looked at the hologram.

"You can't let him push you around anymore, Hydron." Volt advised.

"He's right." Lync's voice was next. "After all you've done for your father, he should be honoring, not tormenting you."

"How did you..." Hydron gaped.

"Destroy him." the two former Vexos chorused. "Take the throne from him. Down with Zenoheld. All hail Prince Hydron."

"Oh man." Hydron gaped when his dream faded. "It was just a dream." he looked at his shaking hands. "Why am I shaking? Come on now, keep it together."

"I am a force to be reckoned with." he grabbed Dryoid. "No one, not even he scares me. I'll take him down."

* * *

In the control room...

"The repairs on Farbros are now complete, sire." Professor Clay reported. "And the data analysis to synchronize it with an 'Alternative' is proceeding on schedule."

"Excellent." Zenoheld remarked. "Soon enough, I'll take my throne as supreme leader."

"I won't be so sure about that." Hydron cut in.

"Who's there?" Professor Clay demanded.

"Unbelievable." Zenoheld noted after Hydron tossed a Gate Card at his feet. "So, it's you again. What is it now?"

"Did I hear that Farbros is repaired?" Hydron asked. "Fantastic timing. What do you say we take him for a spin? Want to, dad?"

"Are you challenging me to a battle, punk?" Zenoheld growled. "Haven't you have enough punishment for one day?"

"You're not afraid, are you?" Hydron taunted. "If I really am the loser you accuse me of being, then I should be no trouble for you to beat. Why don't you step up to the plane? We'll see who's the better man."

"Professor Clay." Zenoheld started.

"Yes sir." Professor Clay replied and transported them to the arena.

* * *

In the arena...

"I was never as proud and excited the day you were born." Zenoheld stated. "Unfortunately, you turned out to be nothing. What a disappointment for me. You aren't worthy enough for my throne."

"The failures in your life are a result of you inability to lead." Hydron remarked.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" the two chorused.

"Gate Card, set!" Hydron started. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Subterra Dryoid!"

"Come, Pyrus Farbros!" Zenoheld declared. "Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Ability activate!" Hydron countered.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Murasame Blade'" Hydron declared. "Plus Fusion Ability activate, 'Shoo Dragonfly'! Not too bad, huh? You should give me a little more credit for my skills, father."

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld countered. "'Ice Burst'!"

"What's this?" Hydron smirked. "Are you saving your good stuff for later? Dryoid! Fusion ability activate!" he declared after Dryoid broke free of the ice. "'Geki Dust Barrier'!"

"Ability activate!" Zenoheld declared. "'Fire Spartan'!"

"You have to do better than that." Hydron taunted after Dryoid cut through the flames. "Because I'll show you no mercy. And the throne will be mine soon."

"Not a chance." Zenoheld retorted.

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'FARBAS XM' activate!" Zenoheld countered.

"Repairing recovery system, activated." the mechanical voice announced. "Ability: 'Murasame Blade', Fusion Ability Level Two and Level Three, clear."

"Big deal." Hydron scoffed. "So Farbros is big and loud. But he's nothing I can't handle. Gate Card open! 'Pyrus Spotting Out'! This command card takes 500 points from any Pyrus Bakugan's Power Level. Deal with that."

"With pleasure." Zenoheld countered. "Ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Ground Breaker'!" Zenoheld declared. "You'll never dethrone me."

"Now who's arrogant?" Hydron snorted. "Ability activate! 'Accel Speed'! This ability allows Dryoid to travel so fast that even Farbros' sensors can't detect him. Farbros isn't the only one who has upgrades. Fusion ability activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Double Caliber'!" Hydron roared. "Take him down!"

"Zenoheld 'Life Force', 50%." the mechanical voice reported.

"What was that you said about me not dethroning you, father?" Hydron taunted. "Maybe you started taking my seriously as a Battler and a man."

"What a joke." Zenoheld realized what this was all about. "If you were truly seriously about wanting to succeed me, you won't be so desperate for my approval. You shouldn't care what I think of you. But you do, and that's why you won't succeed."

"The only thing I care about is seeing the humiliation on your face when you lose." Hydron snapped.

"Gate Card, set!" Zenoheld continued the battle."Come on, Farbros. Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Hydron declared. "Bakugan, stand! You think I can't be stone-cold too? Ability activate! 'Murasame Blade'! Triple Fusion Ability activate! 'Shoo Dragonfly', plus 'Geki Dust Barrier', plus 'Restu Lightning'!"

_Keep it together._ He told himself. _I'm winning. I can do this._

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"A pathetic excuse for royalty." Zenoheld retorted. "You bring shame to this family and the Dark Messiah's name. Farbros, 'Assail Formation'!"

"Docking sensor locked on Farbros." the mechanical voice announced. "Take off!"

"That's no big deal." Hydron scoffed.

"Engage, Farbros." Zenoheld declared in the cockpit. "Ability activate! 'Shadow Crowley'!"

"Ability activate!" Hydron countered. "'Accel Speed'! That was way too close."

"Gate Card, open!" Zenoheld declared. "'Land Pressure'! I'm afraid Dryoid can't move. I've manipulated the gravitational pull. "

"Curse you..." Hydron growled, having being affected by the Gate Card as well. "Come on Dryoid! You can do it. Use your strength."

"Playtime is over with now." Zenoheld declared.

"Dryoid." Hydron begged, Volt's and Lync's voices echoing in his mind. "I know I can win this."

"Tell me, have you had enough yet, little boy?" Zenoheld barked.

"Enough!" Hydron snapped. "Be quiet! Dryoid and I will destroy you!"

"Come on then." Zenoheld taunted. "Let's have it."

"Come on out, Dryoid." Hydron declared. "Deliver us out victory. Do you hear me? You hear?"

Your attempt of courage is even more pathetic than I could imagined." Zenoheld snorted. "Ability activate! 'Shadow Blast'!"

"Why don't I introduce you my secret weapon?" Hydron challenged. "Ability Card activate!"

"Ability Card, set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Gaia Reflector'!" Hydron declared. "Hit it, Dryoid! This ability returns the opponent's ability, but with power three times stronger."

"It doesn't matter." Zenoheld shrugged. "Ability activate! 'Shiny Orichalcum'!"

"What the..." Hydron gaped before he and Dryoid were blown off by the energy wave.

"Hydron 'Life Force', zero." the mechanical voice reported.

"Perhaps, now we can both admit the truth." Zenoheld approached his defeated offspring. "You and I were never meant to be father and son."

"It's over." Hydron looked at Dryoid, knowing full well what would happen to him. "I lost it all."

* * *

In the dungeon...

"You blew it." he chided himself once in the cell. "You fool! You lost everything."

"Why are you sitting here?" Volt and Lync appeared again.

"You need to take down Zenoheld and take his throne." Lync added.

"Right now." Volt pestered.

"Go away." Hydron whined. "Leave me alone. Get lost."

"This isn't over." he swore. "Do you understand me? I will destroy Zenoheld."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	52. Ultimate Weapon

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait, guys. My subscriber uploaded the video later than usual. Anyway, Chapter 50 goes up, this is Chapter 51. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 51: Ultimate Weapon

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"This is the 'Alternative's final design." Professor Clay remarked. "What do you think, sir? Finally then, sir, Serenity-sama and you will be the ultimate conquerors."

"Yes, good." Zenoheld nodded. "Indeed we will."

* * *

On Earth...

"Hey everyone." Julie declared, the girls bursting into the main hall. "Cake time!"

"Cake time?" Dan echoed.

"I didn't know this would happen." Baron admitted.

"Ta da!" Runo opened the dish cover.

"What the..." Dan blinked.

"Eva..." Shun trained a look at his 'Soul Twin'.

Eva mimed zipping her lips and smirked, "My lips were sealed."

"All right, cake time!" Julie and Mira beamed, each popping a party popper.

"Hey, watch it!" Preyas complained as he, Gorem and Tigrerra popped out of the party poppers.

"This is too awesome." Baron blinked.

"Why so glum, guys?" Drago joked. "We wanted to throw a party for Keith and Helios to say..."

"Welcome to the family, you guys!" the three girls chorused.

"Humans can be so silly." Helios remarked, the rest of the group burst out laughing.

"Come on, don't be such a downer, Helios." Mavelle pouted, putting on her puppy-dog face. "No one likes a party popper."

"I'm not a poppy anything!" Helios protested, flustered at the expression the child gave him. "Children!"

"I swear I'm going to get the one who taught her that trick." Eva muttered.

"And you, young lady." she picked up her daughter. "Ought to be in bed."

"Dad!" Mavelle whined to her father. "Tell Mom she's being unreasonable!"

"Mavelle," Shun chuckled. "You and I both know we can't argue with your mother when she's in _that_ mood."

"This is _so_ unfair." Mavelle pouted as Eva carried her off to bed.

"We wanted to do this earlier, but... well, you know how crazy things were." Mira told her brother after the mother-daughter pair was gone.

"Thanks for doing this, Mira." Keith noted.

_I'm just glad the happy times were back._ Mira mused. _Hopefully they'll last._

"Man, my mouth is watering." Dan remarked, the Bakugan fleeing from the cake. "I call dibs on the strawberry."

"Hey you!" Runo slapped his hand away. "How rude. We can't start without Keith and Helios."

"Sorry." Dan muttered.

"Looks like someone hasn't grown up that much." Eva snickered. "He's whipped."

"Is there something wrong, Keith?" Mira asked when Keith was distracted by something.

"I'm sorry." Keith apologized. "I think I zoned out."

"Don't give me that, big brother." Mira chided. "I know you, remember?"

"I'm telling you, Mira, it's nothing, got it?" Keith insisted.

"Well, blow me." Mira retorted.

"Let's go!" Dan stated after the cake was eaten. "Come on!"

"Go where, Dan?" Marucho asked. "It's almost midnight."

"Maybe it's the sugar from the cake talking, but just think." Dan voiced. "Instead of waiting around for King Zenoheld to finish the 'Alternative', let's storm the palace."

"At first light." Shun agreed with the Pyrus Brawler, the other three males nodding in agreement.

"Quick, someone check them for a temperature." Eva joked.

"Come on, Keith." Dan presented the last slice of cake to the blond. "Eat up. We've got a big day tomorrow, but for now, we celebrate."

"Thanks." Keith took the plate. "I have forgotten how... how unbelievably it feels to fight as part of a team."

* * *

Later that night...

"Can't sleep?" Helios asked his partner. "Thinking tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was thinking of my father if you must know." Keith replied. "He must be... stopped."

"And he will be." Helios assured. "When you all hit the palace tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is not soon enough, Helios." Spectra stated, putting on his mask.

* * *

In his ship...

"Okay, time to blow the little house down." Spectra started.

* * *

In the Mother Palace...

"What's the problem?" Dark Serenity inquired when the alarms went off.

"Madam, the Vestal destroyer is going to ram us!" one of the guards reported as Spectra's ship came on scene. His warning came too late when Spectra's ship literally cut through the wall, entering the palace.

Both Dark Serenity and Zenoheld looked on passively as the energy blades of the ship came millimeters from their faces.

"He's a dead man." Zenoheld swore.

"Hi there." Spectra greeted.

"Tell me why I shouldn't finish you on the spot, Spectra?" Zenoheld demanded.

"Don't you know why I'm here?" Spectra retorted.

"All I care about is bashing you, you annoying cockroach!" Zenoheld snapped.

"Bring it on, old man." Spectra accepted the challenge. "Let's go!"

"I'll take care of you, just like I did to your lapdog." Zenoheld promised.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" both Pyrus Brawlers chorused.

"Gate Card, open!" Zenoheld started. "Pyrus Farbros! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Okay Helios." Spectra stated. "Bakugan roll! Bakugan, stand! Go, Pyrus Helios MK2!"

On Earth, the next morning...

"Hey Dan." Mira awoke the boys. "Wake up. It's Keith."

"What is it?" Ace sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my brother anywhere." Mira replied.

"Guys, something's up." Marucho added. "I just looked outside and I think the Vestal destroyer is gone."

"Are you sure about that?" Dan asked.

"But where would he go?" Baron wondered.

"Oh no, do you think..." Dan realized. "He went to the palace himself?"

"It's possible." Drago agreed.

"Why Keith?" Mira mused.

In the Mother Palace...

"Ready for your bashing, punk?" Zenoheld growled.

"Why don't you bring it, and I'll show you." Spectra retorted.

"Alright then, you smart mouth." Zenoheld snapped. "Double Ability activate!"

"Ability card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"'Twin Horn Pulsar', plus 'Fire Spartan'!" Zenoheld declared. "Well then, that was easier than I could have thought."

"Who is this old fool to think a little bit of fire could stop me?" Helios snorted. "Let's punish him for his arrogance, Spectra."

"Okay then, Helios." Spectra smirked. "I'll grant you your wish. Ability activate! 'Exceed Charger'! With this ability, your power will increase, until its equal to that of your opponent's! Time to have some fun, Helios. Enjoy."

"I can feel the power surging through me." Helios commented.

"Ability activate!" Spectra added. "'Chaos Power Cannon'!"

"Come get some of this." Helios declared, firing his cannons.

"Now, feel my wrath." Zenoheld declared. "Ability activate! 'Gallium Shield'! Do you see how easily I've deflected your little puff-jobs?"

"Why so defensive?" Spectra shrugged. "That's very telling. We'll stick with offense. Ability activate! 'Chaos Boost Cannon'!"

"Your pathetic little attempt at a counter doesn't scare me." Zenoheld taunted. "Ability activate! 'Gun Power Arrow'! Consecutive abilities activate! When I said I'm going to crush you like a cockroach, I meant it, fools."

"Helios!" Spectra exclaimed. "Activate 'FARBAS D2'!"

"Give up." Zenoheld snorted. "Even hiding behind your puny Helios wouldn't save you from the punishment I'm about to chew out. Okay Farbros, that would be enough. I confess, I was hoping you'll be more of a challenge, Spectra."

"Zenoheld, you're an even bigger fool than your son." Spectra snorted.

"What's that?" Zenoheld demanded.

"Okay, no need to play dead anymore." Spectra told his partner. "Get up, Helios."

"If that' s your best, no wonder you'd need a weapon like the 'Alternative', old man." Helios growled.

"What the..." Zenoheld gaped. "How could he possibly survive such severe attacks?"

"With the 'FARBAS D2', the opponent's abilities are completely worthless for a certain period of time." Spectra explained. "And once those abilities have been activated, Helios becomes immune to all of them. I will defeat you and the 'Alternative' will never see the lights of day."

"My turn to bring on the hurt." Helios declared.

"Go on, Helios!" Spectra barked. "Destroy Farbros!"

"You'll pay for that, you insolent swine." Zenoheld swore. "Assail Formation!"

"Let's see you hold up against this level of destructive power, ammeters." he mocked in the cockpit. "You won't last another second, cockroaches."

"Looks like we'll just have to increase our power too." Spectra remarked. "Canister open! Activate

Ultimate System'!"

"How boring." Zenoheld snorted. "Ability activate! 'Shadow Crowley'!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra countered. 'Ultimate Striker'!"

"Hey, get back here!" he snapped when Assail-Farbros was blown off by the shockwave. "Helios!"

"Are you scared yet, Spectra?" Zenoheld mocked.

"Hold on, Helios!" Spectra barked as the pair fell onto a moon.

On the moon...

"Ability activate!" Gus cut in. "'Hammer Knuckle'!"

"Gus, you're..." Spectra gaped as Rex Vulcan landed.

"Yes sir, I'm alive." Gus confirmed.

"Well, what took you so long then?" Spectra asked.

"Sorry sir, but I was detained." Gus replied.

"Look at this, how cute." Zenoheld laughed. "A family reunion. Ability activate! 'Hyped Cell'!"

"Ability activate!" Gus countered. 'Mega Viblow'!"

"Ability activate!" Spectra added. 'Parariddle Fire'! Watch out, Helios!"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, sir?" Gus asked.

"I'll roast these two little pigs." Zenoheld snorted. "Ability activate! 'Shiny Orichalcum'!"

"Helios!" Spectra called as the energy wave scattered the six mechanical Bakugan.

"It's time for you to say goodbye." Zenoheld closed in for the kill.

"I don't think so." Gus snapped. "We will have our vengeance."

"I've got this, Gus." Spectra told his former subordinate. "Ability activate! 'Raga Rock Cannon'!"

"Fusion Ability activate!" Gus added. "'Drill Booster'!"

"I've had enough of these two." Zenoheld growled. "I'd wish they'd stayed long enough for me to stop them."

"Pardon me, sir, but I thought you'd like to know." Professor Clay interrupted. "The 'Alternative' is finally ready, King Zenoheld."

"Well, it's about time, Professor Clay." Zenoheld snorted.

"Yeah, I apologize for the delay, but I think you'd be happy with the results." Professor Clay replied. "Now would be a good time for you to leave the area."

"Perfect." Zenoheld remarked. "I'd love to see the demonstration."

"Sire." Professor Clay cut off the connection.

* * *

In the control room...

"Satellite targeting system, lock on Helios." Professor Clay locked onto the target. "Activate 'Planet Killer Destruction Mode'! Fire! Soon, the 'Alternative's light ray will swallow up everything in its path." and he laughed manically.

* * *

On the moon...

"What is it, Helios?" Spectra asked when Helios noticed something coming towards them. "What?" he and Gus scattered on their respective partners before the energy ray hit them.

* * *

In the air...

"What could cause such destruction?" Gus was flabbergasted when the energy ray punched through a quarter of the moon they were on mere seconds ago.

"You can't hide for long, Spectra." Zenoheld laughed."

"Is that what I think it is?" Helios wondered as the 'Alternative' took off.

"Yes, it's..." Spectra gaped. "The 'Alternative'!"

* * *

In the control room...

"That was merely a warmup." Professor Clay grinned. "Imagine their faces when we switch to full power."

"I want to see more, Clay." Zenoheld demanded.

"Yes!" Professor Clay replied and merged Farbros with the 'Alternative'.

"At last." Zenoheld declared. "Serenity-sama's ultimate rein of the dimensions will finally begin."

* * *

In the air...

"I can't believe the 'Alternative' is real now." Gus remarked.

"Quick, let's go, Gus." Spectra barked.

"Yes, right behind you." Gus replied.

* * *

In the control room...

"We've done it, King Zenoheld." Professor Clay stated.

"Yes, indeed we have, Professor Clay." Zenoheld agreed. "And now, we'll move forward to our next and final phase. Conquering every world in existence, one by one." and he laughed manically.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	53. All For One

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, there's only one person reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 51 goes up, this is Chapter 52. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 52: All For One

* * *

On Earth...

"How are we doing, Marucho?" Dan asked asked as Marucho worked.

"Have you found the Mother Palace yet?" Baron inquired.

"No, it's harder than I thought." Marucho admitted.

"After Keith took us there the last time, we should have copied down the coordinates." Mira remarked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Dan remarked. "It's not that we thought we had to go back there again."

"Dan, you don't think, period." Eva snapped.

"Hey, let's not get personal." Dan remarked. "Wait a sec, Eva, can your evolved powers transport us?"

"I'm not sure." Eva mused. "I don't think so. Wait a minute, is this all I'm good for now? Playing chauffeur?"

"We still need some kind of precise coordinates to make a jump like that." Marucho cut in.

"There must be something we can do." Baron noted.

"The Dimension Transporter Gate." Shun voiced.

"Shun, you're a genius." Eva grinned and elaborated. "Mylene and Shadow Prove used it to travel here from the Palace. Won't it leave some kind of bread crumb trail?"

"Maybe." Marucho remarked. "I think, if I do it right... I just might be to track the signature data path the portal could have behind in the atmosphere."

"And there's our road map to the Palace." Ace added.

"Oh wow." Julie gushed. "Nice one there, Marucho."

"I should double check my calculations with Doctor Micheal" Marucho added.

"So, let's do it then." Dan urged.

* * *

In the main hall...

"It was right here." Runo remarked.

"No, it was here." Baron objected.

"No, here." Julie protested.

"Finding ther entry point is just hopeless." Ace remarked.

"We still got to try." Dan retorted.

"Well, there's got to be a better way." Eva pointed out.

"Like what?" Dan retorted, just as Alice and Doctor Micheal teleported in. "Alice, Doctor Micheal."

"Yes, we came as soon as we heard." Doctor Micheal replied." Now, let's get started."

"All right." Alice nodded.

"This is definitely the route the Vexos entered using the Dimension Transporter." Doctor Micheal set to work

"Alice, what's that funny thing on his head?" Dan asked as Doctor Micheal scanned the hall.

"It helps him find the residual signature path from the Dimension Gate." Alice replied.

"Again?" Dan echoed.

"Well Dan." Alice added. "With the precise location, we can follow the path backward more easily."

"And it's like following a set of footprints." Eva realized.

"There are wave links present, but they're weak." Doctor Micheal remarked. "This may take more the an little while. Alice, Marucho, I need your help."

"Yes, sir." the two chorused.

* * *

In the living room...

"Why would Keith just go and run off like that?" Mira wondered. "Maybe if I've been paying more attention, I would have seen something was wrong."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mira." Dan consoled. "Doctor Micheal will figure out the path soon enough and we'll go find him."

"That's right." Ingram agreed.

"We're all in this..." Nemus stated.

"Together." Percival finished the sentence.

"Come on, cheer up, will ya?" Dan chided, noticing Mira's downcast expression. "You're bringing all of us down."

"3, 2, 1." Eva smirked.

"You've got her timing down pat, huh?" Shun snickered.

"Listen, you insensitive jerk." Runo tugged on her boyfriend's ear right after Eva's countdown. "You won't know this because you're always the first to charge into battle. And it's hard when you're the one left behind and waiting. I know how you feel, Mira."

"Yeah, Runo and I are always left behind to worry about you guys while you're brawling." Julie agreed.

"But we're always with all of you in spirit." Eva added.

"And so, we keep ourselves prepared to jump in the moment's notice, in case you need us to fight." Runo remarked. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Julie winked. We bet we do."

"Now, it's your turn to be with Keith in spirit." Eva advised. "And waiting till he needs you."

"That's true." Shalassa agreed on Eva's shoulder.

"We should have... said thank you." Dan voiced.

"For what?" Runo blinked. "Dan."

"For always standing by us." Dan replied.

"You don't have to thank us, okay?" Runo flushed.

"Wicked!" Dan beamed. "Now let's get to practicing before the Palace!"

"You're impossible!" Runo slammed her boyfriend's head onto the table.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Eva muttered.

"Training's a good idea." Nemus agreed.

"I'm down with that." Baron concurred. "It'll be a great warmup for a Palace battle."

"Let's go." Dan cheered.

"I'm in too." Ace nodded.

"Slow down, we'll all have a chance." Shun chided.

"Runo." Tigrerra voiced.

"Julie?" Gorem looked at his partner.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Runo asked.

"You okay?" Julie looked at her partner.

"If we can have a moment, there's something we'll like to discuss." Tigrerra added.

"Excellent idea." Gorem agreed.

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"All systems are go." Professor Clay reported inside the 'Alternative'. "Battle System Level One is on standby."

"Ability: 'DO System', activate!" Zenoheld declared. "Prepare to burn, you slime.

"Master Spectra." Gus blinked as Helios was blown back by the energy onslaught. "We need to fall back."

"You haven't won yet, old man!" Spectra snapped.

"Ready, Twin Destructor'." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Spectra tossed in the cube. "Go, Battle Gear Helios!

"Time to disappear." Zenoheld declared. "Ability activate! 'Elbow'!"

"Commence energy charge." Professor Clay droned. "Setup Conversion rate to 76. Activate Battle Cooler. Ready to fire on your command, sir."

"Fire!" Zenoheld barked and the laser beam fired.

"Ability activate!" Spectra countered. "'Twin Destructor Level 3'!"

Helios released his attack on the other side of the half demolished moon, tunneling through it and countering the 'Alternative's laser beam and blasting the moon apart.

* * *

On Earth...

"What?" Dan echoed after Tigrerra and Gorem informed the rest about their decision. "You don't want to battle anymore?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Drago asked.

"Guys, if you want to take a break, that's cool." Dan noted. "But we..."

"Thank you for the offer, but we've made out decision." Tigrerra cut in.

"For us to continue won't be fair to the team." Gorem added.

"That's not..." Drago protested.

"It's okay." Tigrerra interrupted. "We know our limits and we're fine with them. We haven't evolved like the rest of you."

"But..." Drago protested.

"Drago, we're not leaving you." Tigrerra remarked. "We're just shifting our focus."

"To being companions for our Brawlers." Gorem added.

"For us to battle with sub-standard strength, would be putting Runo and Julie at risk." Tigrerra noted. "That would be irresponsible and wrong."

"I understand." Drago nodded.

"You'll always be part of the team." Dan confirmed.

"And always part of the family." Drago added.

"Like Runo said," Dan nodded. "We'll always be with each other in spirit. Okay, you guys?"

* * *

On the rooftop...

"Boy, Tigrerra and Gorem really took us by surprise." Eva mused.

"I wonder how the others are handling the news." Runo noted.

"I'm sure they aren't bothered by it at all." Julie replied. "We were never the Brawlers that they were."

"You know what I said earlier to Mira about being okay, sitting back while they battle?" Runo voiced.

"It wasn't true." Eva concluded. "I know; and knowing that you'll eventually marry one of the hotheads in there, isn't really consoling at the least."

"I hate taking a backseat, but the only thing made it bearable was the two of you." Runo confessed.

"Really?" Julie asked. "I kind of felt the same about the two of you."

"You're really a good friend, Julie." Runo smiled.

"You and me, babe." Julie tsked."We'll be our best forever. Isn't that right, girls?"

"Group hug!" Eva declared, the three girls engulfed each other in a hug when the alarm went off.

"What the..." Runo gaped.

"Attention everyone." Marucho voiced. "We've locked onto the location of the Mother Palace."

* * *

In the main hall...

"You did it, Marucho." Dan praised after everyone gathered. "Let's head to the main entrance."

"Actually, I couldn't have done it without the help of Doctor Micheal and Alice." Marucho corrected.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Elfin complained.

"All you did was nod around, yelling and screaming." Preyas retorted.

"Cheerleading's an important job." Elfin snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right, Elfin." Marucho cut in, used to the couple's arguments. "You were both a great help."

"It's time to go." Doctor Micheal reminded.

"Ready, Drago buddy?" Dan asked his partner.

"Absolutely." Drago nodded. "Princess, if you may."

Eva nodded and raised her key-shaped Staff, opening a portal with the Dimension key's power.

"Let's hit it, guys." Dan stated.

"Good luck everyone." Runo voiced. "We'll stay here and hold down the fort."

"Milady." Tigrerra noted.

"We'll be having good thoughts for you while you're gone." Julie promised.

"Yup." Runo agreed.

"Runo..." Dan muttered.

"Are you guys sure?" Mira asked.

Dan nodded, "Listen, guys, it's good to know you've got our backs wherever you are."

"Thanks Dan." Runo smiled.

"Enough with the talking." Julie winked. "Time to get brawling."

"You're right." Dan nodded. "Let's go."

With that, the six Brawlers entered the portal.

"Princess, we've here." Elrath stated after the portal closed.

"Elrath, where did you come from?" Shalassa looked at the Haos-attribute Dragon.

"Elrath isn't the only one." Malassa stated. "It's been so long, dear sister."

"Malassa?" Shalassa blinked at the Darkus Dragon. "Sylath?" she looked over at the Ventus Dragon. "Arkath?" the Pyrus Dragon popped out. "And Sylanna?" she echoed, seeing the Subterra Dragon.

"The final battle has come then." Eva concluded, as the remaining Elemental Dragons floated before her.

"Agreed, Princess." Elrath nodded. "The battle against Dark Serenity ends now!"

* * *

In New Vestroia...

"What the heck happened here?" Dan looked around, the six having arrived at their destination.

"I've never seen such devastation." Shun added.

"What the..." Ace looked at the battle in the sky.

"Is that the 'Alternative'?" Marucho asked.

"Oh man." Dan cursed.

"It's gigantic." Shun gaped.

"Doesn't this thing ever run out of energy?" Helios growled, dodging the energy blasts. "It just keeps shooting!"

"Look, it's Helios and Vulcan." Ace noted.

"Well, there's no point in just standing around." Dan started. "It's time to rock!"

"Gauntlet activated." the mechanical voice droned.

"Let's do this, dragon." Dan stated.

"You bet." Drago agreed.

"Bakugan, roll!" Dan started. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Mira was next. "Bakugan, stand!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Shun tossed Ingram out. "Bakugan, stand! Rise, Ventus Master Ingram!"

"Bakugan, roll!" Ace was next. "Go, Darkus Night Percival!!"

"Oh yeah!" Baron agreed. "Bakugan roll! Bakugan, stand! Here we go, Nemus!"

"Elfin and Preyas, no more cheerleading." Marucho declared. "Time to battle! Bakugan, roll! Bakugan, stand!"

"Gus, our weapons are useless at this distance." Spectra noted. "We have to get closer."

"Let's do it." Gus agreed.

"Let's poke some holes into that vault." Helios growled and fired his missiles.

"Helios, let's fly in closer'." Spectra remarked.

"Master Spectra." Gus blinked.

"Even a giant has an Achilles heel." Spectra reasoned.

"Ability activate!" Gus countered. "' Mega Viblow'!"

"Helios, now!" Spectra barked.

"You're nothing special." Helios growled as he and Vulcan were caught in the 'Alternative's claws. "Do you hear me?"

"Say goodbye." Zenoheld grinned, readying his cannons.

"Ability activate!" Dan cut in. "'Galactic Dragon'!"

"Dan!" Spectra blinked when Drago's fireball freed them. "You..."

"Sorry, we're late." Dan grinned.

"Better late than never." Spectra agreed.

"Ability activate!" Dan declared. "'Dragon Hummer'! That's what I'm taking about." he remarked after Drago sliced the two cannons off. "Nice one, Drago, buddy. Okay fellows, let's smash this thing."

"I never thought I'll see the day." Gus remarked, seeing the assembled Bakugan.

"One more time, Helios." Spectra barked.

"With pleasure!" Helios fired his missiles.

"Time to bring it, Vulcan." Gus told his partner as Vulcan opened fire, melting off a side of the 'Alternative'.

"Let's see what other kind of damage we can do." Helios growled, firing at the bridge.

"'Hammer Knuckle'!" Gus declared.

"He has a shield." Spectra realized when Vulcan's fist was deflected.

"Then, we'll just have to smash through it." Dan snapped.

"Our turn, Ingram." Shun stated.

"I'm ready." Ingram agreed.

"Come Shadow Wing!" Shun tossed two more Bakugan in. "Bakugan Trap, Hylash! Double ability activate! 'Twin Fangs, Great Divine Wing', plus 'Twin Fangs, Phantom Comet Storm'!"

Ingram closed in on the 'Alternative' slashing it, as he rode on Hylash.

"Your Majesty." Professor Clay stated. "All the large cannons are now set to rapid fire mode."

"I think it's time we exterminate some of these meddling insects." Zenoheld agreed, targeting the Bakugan. "Ability activate! 'Externity Cannon'!"

"Oh no!" Marucho gasped when the laser headed towards Drago.

"Oh man, look out, Drago!!" Baron warned. "Ability activate! 'Pyramid Shield'!"

"Ability activate!" Marucho countered. "'Hyper Bubble Shield'!"

"Ability activate!" Mira was next. "'Ares Ball'!"

"Let's go." Ace smirked. "Double Ability..."

"Ability Card set." the mechanical voice droned.

"Activate! " Ace declared. "'Thunder Sword', plus 'Deathly Karbia'!"

"Come on, get ready, Nemus!" Elfin shouted as the 'Alternative's energy blast was split into two, the two energy barriers blocking the energy streams. "Don't give up, Nemus!"

"Nice one, Nemus." Baron noted, after the attacks were deflected.

"It's not over yet. "Ace corrected.

"Yeah, Zenoheld's not going to give up without a fight." Mira agreed.

"Oh no!" Elfin squealed as the 'Alternative' charged up.

"Here we go again." Marucho added.

"I got this one." Baron remarked. "Ability activate! 'Haos Sky'!"

"I can feel the power growing in me." Drago blinked as the wave of energy washed over the group.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Elfin agreed.

"Okay, now Drago!" Dan declared.

"'Galactic Dragon'!" Drago released his attack.

"Percival, go!" Ace declared.

"'Geor Gunner'!" Percival released his attack.

"Time to fight, Wilda." Mira remarked.

"'Chest Burn'!" wild fired his attack.

"Battle Mode switching to from Level two to Level Three." Professor Clay reported. "Recovery System, activating 'Hyper Farbros'. Battle arm switching to sky combat mode. Battle order dispatched to the short range battle division."

"I can't believe it." Mira gasped when the Fortress Guardians were deployed.

"He's completely repaired himself." Marucho added.

"And then some." Shun remarked.

"He's even stronger than before." Ace commented.

"Zenoheld." Spectra growled.

"There's no way you can win." Zenoheld laughed.

"He's right." Baron realized. "That thing is indestructible."

"Everything has a breaking point." Dan noted. "We just have to find it. Ready, Drago?"

"More than ever." Drago agreed.

"Brawlers, charge!" Dan gave the order.

Percival slashed through the Fortress Guardians, giving Shun the opening he needed.

"We barely made a dent!" Shun gaped after Hylash flew over the 'Alternative', Ingram attacking the weapon of mass destruction.

"Hylash!" Ingram exclaimed when the said Trap Bakugan was destroyed by the lasers.

"Sorry sir." Vulcan remarked, his arm returning to him after he fired it at the Fortress Guardians. "But my left arms doesn't seem to want to work anymore."

"Vulcan!" Gus warned when the 'Alternative' fired a laser beam at him.

"You're never going to hit me with you lousy shot." Preyas dodged the incoming beams.

"Keep it up!" Zenoheld growled. "Your attacks are useless!"

"Oh no!" Elfin exclaimed when Preyas was hit by a beam, knocking him off balance and unable to dodge the next attack. "Preyas!"

"Elfin!" Marucho gasped when Elfin pushed Preyas aside, the beam scratching her back.

"This is bad, guys." Baron remarked as Nemus and Percival were shielded by Nemus' light barrier.

"We're pinned down." Ace added, the attacks raining on the shield. "We can't hold out forever."

"Nemus, don't give up!" Baron urged as the shield started to crumble.

"The shield is buckling." Nemus warned.

"Ability activate!" Dan came in. "'Dragon Surge'!"

Drago reflected the energy beams back at the Fortress Guardians before knocking them off.

"Nice one, Drago." Baron noted, the Fortress Guardians destroyed. "You saved us."

"You guys okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Ace replied. "Close one."

"Wilda, hold on." Mira told her partner as the 'Alternative' rained its attacks on the Subterra Bakugan.

"I'm okay, Mira." Wilda assured, barely dodging the incoming machine.

"Wilda, get out of there." Mira gasped when Wilda was caught within the claws.

"Wilda, run while you still can." Wilda replied as the cannon charged underneath, only to be freed when Helios sliced through the claws.

"Keith!" Mira blinked.

"Are you okay?" Spectra asked his sister. "I just though of something."

"What is it?" Mira asked.

"Professor Clay built this. Spectra mused. "Which means he's probably somewhere inside."

"Really?" Mira echoed. "Father?"

"This may be our last chance." Spectra stated. "Do you want to..."

"Yes, of course." Mira replied, knowing what her brother was implying. "I will never give up on him, Keith."

"Okay then." Spectra grinned. "Helios? The 'Zukanator' is a more powerful Battle Gear than the 'Twin Destructor'. I'm not sure if your body can support it, but we have to try."

"You never doubted me before, Spectra." Helios reminded. "So, why start now?"

"Forgive me, Helios." Spectra smiled.

"Ready, 'Zukanator'." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear, Boost!" Spectra tossed the cylinder in. "Battle Gear, Ability activate! ' Zukanator'! Fire, Helios!"

"Chew on this!" Helios released the cannon's attack, blasting a hole through the wing.

"Let's go, Mira!" Spectra shouted.

"You bet!" Mira nodded, the siblings entering the gap to find their wayward father.

* * *

SailorStar9: The next chapter is the end of the New Vestroia arc. Now that's done, read and review.


	54. Final Fury

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait, guys. My subscriber uploaded the video later than usual. Anyway, Chapter 51 goes up, this is Chapter 52 and the end of this fic. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!* And as promised, this is the chapter of the week.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 53: Final Fury

* * *

"Ability, activate!" Dan declared.

"'Galactic Dragon'!" Drago released his fireball.

"Ability activate!" Ace was next.

"'Geor Gunner'!" Percival fired his attack.

In the cockpit...

"Enough fooling around!" Zenoheld snapped as the battle raged on. "Obliterate them!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"You okay, Ingram?" Shun asked his partner who was hit by one of the lasers.

"No worries, just a scratch." Ingram assured. "They can't slow me down."

Preyas charged in before the Fortress Guardians could lay a hand on Elfin. "That would teach you creeps to gang up on my precious Elfin."

"My hero!" Elfin gushed.

"Oh man." Marucho blinked as a second wave of Fortress Guardians approached. "Where did all those guys come from?"

"What now?" Preyas exclaimed.

"Ability activate!" Baron countered.

"'Pyramid Shield'!" Nemus cast his energy shield.

"Nice one, Nemus." Preyas noted, the barrier deflecting the attacks raining towards Elfin. "How about you make some room in there for me?" he fumed, dodging the rain of lasers shooting at him.

"Hydron!" Gus growled, seeing the Vestal Prince on Dryoid after Vulcan punched through a compartment of the 'Alternative'. "So, you decided to run back to daddy, huh?"

"Steady, Dryoid." Hydron remarked.

In the cockpit...

"What are you waiting for?" Zenoheld demanded. "Fire!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Guess he's still mad then." Hydron noted, Dryoid taking on the blows. "Ability activate! 'Murasame Blade'! Fusion Ability activate! 'Double Caliber'!"

* * *

In the control room...

"For the first test-drive, the 'Alternative' is performing very well." Professor Clay commented. "But still, there's always room for improvement. I'll do on final sweep to make sure the analysis is complete. One can never be too careful when striving for perfection. I hate to leave something that would leave us exposed to counterattack. What's this?" he blinked. "It looks like an incoming video signal. It's origin is from beyond this dimension, but how?"

"Father." Mira voiced.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" Professor Clay demanded. "Listen, we have nothing to talk about."

"I disagree." Spectra corrected.

"You again..." Profess Clay frowned.

"We've come to make a final appeal." Spectra added, removing his mask. "Father."

"You just don't give up, do you?" Professor Clay remarked.

"Father, please." Mira begged. "You've got to stop this madness."

"Even if I wanted to shut down the 'Alternative', I couldn't." Professor Clay replied. "You're too late for that."

"Father!" Mira pressed.

"Enough!" Keith barked. "Surely you see Zenoheld's plan is pure evil. How can you, in good conscience, continue to be a part of it?"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Guys, we're getting our butts kicked too much." Ace reasoned.

"Dude, we're trying, but this thing's just too powerful." Baron voiced.

"Hey, so where did Keith and Mira go?" Dan noticed the two missing Brawlers.

"The last I saw, they were trying to poke holes in the hull." Nemus supplied. "Maybe they found a way in."

"Maybe they did." Dan agreed. "Which means we should be able to make our own hole."

"If we can to the heart of the enemy's lair, then..." Marucho blinked.

"Right, we can rip those clowns apart from the inside out." Dan finished the sentence.

"Actually, we just need to find the power reactor to make it go 'boom'." Shun surmised.

"Let's do this, guys!" Dan told the team.

"Ready, Jetkor." the mechanical voice droned.

"Battle Gear, boost!" Dan tossed the cube.

"Not so fast!" Dark Serenity blasted the Pyrus Dragoniod with a black energy wave. "It's been such a long while." she sneered. "Especially you, my dearest Seito." she leered at Shun.

"Infinity Crystal Redemption!" a wave of light energy pushed Dark Serenity off balance.

"Hello again, witch." Eva, in her Caelumus form and decked in her armor, glared at the evil Queen. "Go destroy the 'Alternative'." she told the boys. "She's mine."

"Right." Dan nodded. "Battle Gear ability activate! 'Jetkor Level Two'! That was fun." he beamed.

"I don't think they liked that." Nemus noted.

"I'll be happy to take their complains." Vulcan prepared for battle.

"Go, get out of here." Gus added.

"Gus..." Dan blinked. "You heard them, guys!"

"Good luck, Vulcan." Percival commented, the Brawlers entering the hole Drago blasted through the hull.

* * *

In the 'Alternative'...

"Someone should stay behind and guard the rear, so we don't get boxed in." Drago reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah, okay.." Preyas replied. "Elfin and I can do that."

"Marucho, that cool?" Dan asked.

"Yup." Marucho nodded. "The three of us make an awesome team."

"Make that four." Shalassa corrected, the six Elemental Dragons entering the gaping hole.

"Lady Shalassa?" Elfin blinked. "But what if..."

"The Princess' got that covered." Elrath nodded towards both feuding females.

"I fell in love with a Saiyan-jin." Shun muttered, the two warring females decking it out with energy blasts that would not look too out-of-place in a DragonBall fight.

"Be careful guys!" Elfin hollered, the males taking off. "I feel so bad that I can't..."

"Don't be silly, Elfin." Preyas caught her before she collapsed. "You fought an amazing fight out there."

"And now it's time we hang back to keep things safe for the others." Marucho added. "Well, this is awkward." he blinked, seeing Elfin had dozed off in Preyas' arms.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Gus." Vulcan told his partner after he blasted another Fortress Guardian to pieces. "Did everyone make it inside?"

"Yeah, you cleared the way for them." Gus replied.

"It's good." Vulcan panted. "Because I don't think I have much left in me."

"We'll at least go down fighting." Gus agreed.

"Ability activate!" Hydron covered for Gus. "'Accel Speed'!" Dryoid sliced the surrounding Fortress Guardians into halves.

"What the..." Gus gasped. "Dryoid?" he blinked as the said mechanical Bakugan landed. "And here I thought you ran back to your father, King Zenoheld."

"It looks like nobody wants me around now." Hydron shrugged.

* * *

In the 'Alternative'...

"Shun, you think you can find the power reactor?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I used an open-mind trick to memorize the 'Alternative's blueprint." Shun replied. "This way." he led the group in.

* * *

In the cockpit...

"Look at them." Zenoheld mocked. "Like moths flying directly towards my flame."

* * *

In the 'Alternative'...

"Wait Dan!" Shun warned as the door shut behind them. "It's a trap."

"Snap!" Dan cursed as the battle arena activated.

"Guys, look over there." Ace voiced, as four Bakugan spheres floated before them.

"Where are they from?" Baron asked as the new Bakugan unfurled themselves and manifested.

"I don't recognize them from New Vestroia." Ingram admitted. "How about you, Drago?"

"No, I've never seen them before." Drago confessed.

"Well, if they are not from New Vestroia, then where?" Nemus wondered.

* * *

In the control room...

"It seems your friends have been caught in my virtual trap." Professor Clay chuckled.

"Dan... Drago..." Mira gasped.

"It's a bonus feature I built into the 'Alternative'." Professor Clay added.

"Let them go." Keith growled.

"Your friends will, ave a chance to leave, but only if they win their battle." Professor Clay supplied. "Otherwise the system will synthesize them and turn them into data, and then they will be mine forever."

"Father, no!" Mira buried her face into his coat. "Please, father. Make it stop."

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

Voice Off Announcer: From the creator of Backstreet Rangers, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

VO Announcer: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

In the battle arena...

"We are the Elemental Dragons. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated." the five Elemental Dragons announced.

"They _had_ to make that joke..." Shun sighed.

The Pyrus Snapzoid attacked Percival, it's smaller mouth snapped the Darkus Bakugan's blade into half.

"Whoa!" Ace gaped. "He bit the 'Drudge Sleeve' right in half."

"Ability activate!" Shun countered. "'Demon Hand, Moonlight Slash'!"

* * *

In the control room...

"I'm begging you." Mira pleaded as Sylath added in her Ventus-powered hurricane for good measure, both attacks turning Snapzoid into data. "Please father, come back to us."

* * *

In the battle arena...

"My eyes..." Drago growled as Clawsaraus blinded the group with a burst of bright light.

"It's like the sun." Ingram winced. "I can't see!"

"Drago!" Dan hollered. "It looks like these guys are going to be tough. Time to kick. Ability activate!"

"'Galactic Dragon'!" Drago released his fireball.

"HellStrike Inferno!" Arkath fired his fire attack, the combined attacks turning Clawsaraus into dust.

"Ingram!" Shun shouted as Glotronoid leapt onto the wall, spitting out its tongue to toss the Ventus Bakugan away.

"Ability activate!" Baron countered.

"'Float Shield'!" Nemus released his energy cage.

"That should keep them there." Baron nodded. "Like a cockroach on a sticky trap."

"Now, all we need is insecticide." Elrath joked. "Light Ring!" He formed a ring of light and sent the circlet towards Glotronoid, trapping it within.

"Ability activate!" Shun jumped at the chance. "'Wind Echo'!"

* * *

In the control room...

"You can stop this and be our father again." Mira implored.

* * *

In the battle arena...

Farakspin trapped Percival in its whirlwind before electrocuting him.

"Percival, no!" Ace gasped.

"Darkness Pillar!" Malassa's attack diverted Farakspin's hurricane.

"Ability activate!" Dan countered.

"'Burning Reflector'!" Drago encased Farakspin within a cage of flames.

"Ability activate!" Ace called.

"'Strike Thunder'!" Percival sent his charged up lightning towards the Ventus Bakugan, smashing it into smithereens.

* * *

In the control room...

"Why are you crying?" Professor Clay snapped. "Can't you see how beautiful this is? And I was the one who brought the 'Alternative' to life! I used unknown data from another dimension to build it; do you know what that means?"

"Father..." Mira muttered.

"It means there are other worlds out there containing Bakugan and technology that we know nothing about!" Professor Clay declared. "So how can you ask me to abandon all of this and leave with you? With all of the potential data out there to be analyzed, the 'Alternative' could continue to evolve. And one day, perhaps, reach perfection."

"Dream on, pal." Dan retorted.

"Dan..." Mira was relieved.

"This thing is a million miles away from perfection." Eva added, teleporting in. "Even if you manage to have the 'Alternative' reach perfection, then what?"

"What's this?" Professor Clay echoed. "They were able to destroy four of the unknown Bakugan?"

"Listen, I love to keep chatting." Dan pointed to the power reactor. "But we got to get on destroying that power reactor, so we get home in time for dinner."

"No, stop it." Professor Clay demanded. "Don't you dare! If you destroy the power reactor..."

"Do it, Dan!" Mira insisted. "Blow this evil thing to smithereens!"

"Do it now, Dan!" Keith agreed.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"You heard the siblings, boys." Eva grinned. "Let's finish this."

"Just say the word, Eva." Dan nodded. "Okay, time to go 'kaboom'!"

"Ability activate!" the four male Brawlers chorused.

"'Dragon Phalanx'!"

"'Geo Gunner'!"

"'Wind Power, Glimmering Shadow Slash'!"

"'Sparkly Arrow'!"

"Come on guys." Eva told the boys after the combined attacks blew up the reactor. "Time to split!"

* * *

In the control room...

"My creation..." Professor Clay gaped. "It's... destroyed."

"This place is going to blow." Keith told his father. "Father, come with us."

"Keith..." Professor Clay looked at his son.

"We have to go." Mira urged. "You don't have to be afraid."

* * *

Outside the 'Alternative'...

"Do those explosions mean that the others have succeeded?" Gus wondered.

"I think so." Marucho replied. "What else could it be?"

"We should get out of here then." Vulcan reasoned. "We're in danger."

"You're right." Preyas agreed. "Let's go."

"Where did Hydron go?" Gus wondered as Vulcan took them to safety.

* * *

In the cockpit...

"Those blasted Brawlers..." Zenoheld hissed. "There's no time to punish their actions right now. I'll have to evacuate. But this isn't over. Farbros, detach! What?" he demanded when the eject button failed. "Farbros!" he hollered when Dryoid sank his blade onto the mechanical Bakugan's back.

"Going somewhere, old man?" Hydron asked, Dryoid punching through the glass.

"Hydron..." Zenoheld looked at his son.

* * *

In the 'Alternative'...

"Battle Gear ability activate!" Keith acted as Helios and Wilda took the reunited family to safety, Dan's group having escaped before them. "'Zukanator'! Come on, Mira, this way!"he told his sister after Helios blasted a hole. "Hurry!"

"Yeah." Mira nodded. "Father, come on, it's time to go."

"Watch out!" Professor Clay pushed her out of the falling debris.

"Father!" Mira cried as the 'Alternative' caved in. "Keith, help! Oh no, father!"

"Let's go!" Keith insisted.

"Wilda, can you move the rubble so we can save him?" Mira turned to her partner.

"No, Mira." Professor Clay replied. "Leave me here. There's no time. You need to go now."

"Don't say that." Mira protested. "We're not going to leave you here."

"Sorry Mira." Professor Clay apologized. "Tell the 'Pillar' that her battle is not yet over." he added, recalling the video he received earlier.

"Father!" Mira gasped as Professor Clay returned to the control room.

"Come back here!" Keith insisted.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked.

* * *

In the cockpit...

"I think it's only fitting that the captain goes down with the ship." Hydron remarked. "Don't you agree with me, father?"

"Are you mad, Hydron?" Zenoheld demanded. "Don't you realize you won't make it out of here either?"

* * *

In the 'Alternative'...

"Father!" Mira struggled against her brother's hold.

"We have to let him go, Mira." Keith insisted.

"I won't leave him here." Mira retorted.

"There's no time left." Keith reminded.

"Father!" Mira wailed as Wilda and Helios took the siblings off.

* * *

In the control room...

"What is this?" Professor Clay rewatched the clip. "These Bakugan... are at war!"

* * *

In the cockpit...

"Stop this!" Zenoheld barked.

"Volt, Lync, I'll be there." Hydron promised. "Soon." as the 'Alternative' exploded.

* * *

In Keith's ship...

"And Professor Clay?" Ace asked, the group met up.

"Unfortunately, Hydron sealed his fate along with the fate of Zenoheld." Gus replied.

"And Serenity?" Baron turned to Eva.

"She fled, at the last minute." Eva replied. "But I get the feeling I'll be seeing her soon, very soon."

"Man..." Dan muttered.

"It's okay." Mira assured. "I'm alright, guys."

"With Zenoheld, Hydron and father gone, we're all finally safe from harm's way and can move on." Keith reasoned.

"It's finally over." Dan sighed in relief.

"Yes." Mira agreed, raising her hand. "It's time we end out journey and return to Vestal. I admit, I wasn't a big fan of yours when we first met. But now, you're just like family to me. Thank you, Dan."

"Wow, thank you, Mira." Dan replied and returned the handshake. "Take of yourself."

"Try not to miss me too, okay guys?" Baron added.

"Well, we'll try our best not to." Marucho replied.

"Stay chill, Shun." Ace told the Ventus Brawler.

"Always." Shun replied.

"It was good to battle with you, Ingram." Wilda remarked.

"It is a great honor, I promise." Ingram agreed.

"You feeling okay now, Elfin?" Percival asked.

"Oh yeah, 100%." Elfin replied. "I can even go a backflip. Want see?"

"Preyas, you'd better stop her before she injuries herself, _again_." Eva warned as Drago chuckled. "Helios."

"Don't worry, Drago." Helios promised. "We'll meet again and hopefully we'll still be on the same side."

"After all we've been through, I hope so." Drago agreed.

"Fingers crossed." Helios chuckled.

"Dan, try not to get into too much trouble, okay?" Keith advised. "I won't be around to watch your back all the time. But if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to reach out."

"Thanks." Dan nodded.

"You showed me the error of my ways and I thank you for that, Dan Kuso." Keith added.

"We both do." Gus agreed. "And I'm glad we can call each other allies now."

"Allies?" Dan echoed. "Dude, we're brothers." the three sealing the promise with a handshake.

"Alright, take it easy guys!" Dan bade the Vestals farewell as he, Marucho and Shun stood in front of the portal Eva opened up. "Don't be strangers, okay? Come visit us anytime."

"You've always got a place to crash at my house." Marucho agreed.

"Be well." Shun nodded and the four entered the portal.

"Hey, don't worry." Keith soothed his sister. "You'll see them again."

"Vestal Destroyer, destination: Vestal!" he gave the order. "Go!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Alright. This fic is done! Next stop: Bakugan Gundalian Invaders. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
